When Things Go Wrong
by VizardManiac
Summary: Its been five months since the whole event with fullbringers. Grimmjow returns to fight Ichigo, in the middle of their fight a portal opens and sucks them in, they wake up in a strange land. can they get along long enough to find a way out or kill each other first? First fanfic don't hate, I don't own anything all rights belong to their respected creators. On HIATUS for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so don't hate. I had this idea for a while and I couldn't get it out my head, so like pretty much everyone on this website I decided to write it down. This takes place five months after the fullbring arc in bleach. I'll try my best to update the story as best I can but no promises.**

 **"inner hollow talking"** _"Old Man Zangetsu"_ "regular dialogue"

I do NOT own any of the characters or the series all rights belong to Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima

 **Chapter 1 How it all starts**

It's been five months since Ichigo Kurosaki had gone through the whole thing with the fullbringers. School had ended and its been raining all month, and along with the rain came hollows, which have been popping up about every couple hours. Because of this Ichigo has barely gotten any sleep. the Soul Society sent Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki to help out with the hollows but even then its still to much to handle. The Soul Society is suppose to send more people by the end of the week.

Ichigo was walking out of school with Sado Yasutora, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, along with Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji. All of a sudden Ichigo's combat pass went off along with rukia's soul pager, it showed about a couple dozen hollows nearby.

"I'm getting real tired of all these hollows popping up, can't we go one day without any hollows popping up?", Ichigo said with a sigh.

"The day hollows don't show up in Karakura is the day Ichigo can kick my ass." Renji said with a smirk which didn't last long because of Ichigo punched him in the jaw hard enough to knock him back.

"I've already can, in fact I've already done it twice. when I first met you and in the Soul Society." Ichigo said with a triumphant smile, a small one but it was noticeable considering how he always has a scowl.

Renji got up rubbing his jaw. "The first time my power was being restricted because I'm a lieutenant, the second one I was kicking your ass when we started until you pulled some weird shit out your ass. And besides I've gotten stronger since then, especially over the 17 months you spent with no training." Renji said as he got in Ichigo's face waving his hand like he was going to punch him.

"I didn't train because I didn't have my powers you dumbass." Ichigo said before a tiny foot had hit him in the face and a tiny fist hit Renji in his face.

"Can't you two go one day without acting like babies fighting over a toy?"Rukia said as she was walking away popping soul candy into her mouth. "And couldn't you wait until after we deal with the hollows to do it?"

Ichigo and Renji got up grumbling something about "small bitch" and "she devil", they went into their soul forms and were about to leave when the sky started cracking. The crack then turn into a giant garganta amd out came a menos grande.

"What the hell? There's no way a menos could pop up here, there isn't enough spiritual pressure to attract one!"Uryuu said looking at the giant hollow while summoning his quincy bow.

"It could've been from Ichigo's and Renji's little argument, it's pretty obvious that Ichigo doesn't know how to hide his." Rangiku said getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

"I didn't release my spiritual pressure, at least I don't think I did."That last part was said in a low voice so no one heard it.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that it's here now." Chad said in that calm giant voice of his.

Then Orihime's shield came up just in time to stop a couple of low level hollows attacks from behind them."Not to worry anyone but they seem to have us surrounded."Orihime said. Everyone looked around to see Orihime was right about being surrounded, how did no one notice the hollows?

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru"

Hitsugaya froze most of the hollows surrounding the group. "how did three lieutenants, a substitute, a qunicy, a fullbringer not notice they were surrounded? At least someone noticed just in time though." Hitsugaya said while pinching his nose.

"I guess it's time to get to work." Renji said as he took out his zanpakto and called out the release command." Roar, Zabimaru" as he slashed three hollows in front of him.

While everyone was fighting the menos charged a cero in it's mouth and fired it at an unsuspecting Orihime, but the creo never made it to it's destination because Ichigo flashed stepped in front of Orihime. he pushed it back with a powerful getsuga tenshuo which killed the menos.

"You alright Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"Yea I'm okay Ichigo, I saw it at the last second I could've used my shield." Orihime said.

"It didn't look like you were going to be able to put your shield up in time"Ichigo said

Orihime was about to tell Ichigo thanks when a small scropin like hollow no bigger then a small car hit Ichigo with he's stringer in the shoulder.

"Ow you son of a bitch" Ichigo said as he sliced the hollow in half. He felt a little light headed but put it aside.

After all the hollows were taken care of, Ichigo's light headed turned into dizziness. He's vision was getting blurry then before he knew he was on the ground then darkness. "ICHIGO" someone yelled

AN: like I said before this is my first fanfic so don't hate, I would appreciate it if you guys can help me with suggestions and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, you're** ** _probably_** **a little disappointed in that fight scene I wrote last chapter, I'm not really good at describing scenes and people but I will try my best anyway. I can also guess you want to see Grimmjow and Ichigo in fairy tail already but just hold on till next chapter I'm still trying to set up the story so just wait a little longer.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu" "_ regular dialogue"

I **do not own bleach or fairy tail, all rights go to Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 2 The Return

 **Ichigo's Inner World**

The darkness had turned into a bright light. Ichigo found himself standing on a sideways skyscraper surrounded by more skyscrapers that stretch for as for as the eye can see located in the workings of he's inner world. Ichigo never figured why he inner world was sideways but it was.

Ichigo was laying on the building when he spotted a man in a dark cloak standing on a flag pole, this man was Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit.

"hey old man what and why am I here?"Ichigo asked zangetsu. Zangetsu didn't answer but just kept looking of into the distance. Ichigo followed the line of sight and saw a very pale man in a white clothing, the man also had something on his back wrapped in black cloth. Before ichigo could blink the pale man was already in front of him and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"you!"Ichigo said with malice in his voice. "You shouldn't be here, I don't have hollow powers anymore." Ichigo said as he put his hand on zangetsu hilt.

 **"What's with all the hate going around King?"** The hollow said while looking calm and tired of Ichigo shit. The inner hollow didn't make a move for his white version of Zangetsu.

 **"If you're wondering how I'm here let me explain you got your soul reaper powers back but when they came back they infused with the remaining fullbring powers you had left, your fullbring is hollow powers so when you trained for fullbring you brought me back."**

Ichigo was skeptical but the more he thought about the more it made sense. He let go of Zangetsu hilt and looked at the inverted version of himself."okay fine, but what am I still doing here?"

 _"I brought you here to tell you that something big is going to happen, it's just a feeling I have. Watch yourself Ichigo whatever's coming might be something you can't handle on your own."_ Zangetsu said still standing on his flagpole looking down at Ichigo. The hollow grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder

 **"hey King don't get stung with poison again that was a pain in the ass trying to keep you alive, good thing you got that princess of yours to heal you when you need it."** The hollow said with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas I'm not letting you out even for a second, especially around my friends." Ichigo said while give he's hollow a threatening stare. "Zangetsu send me back I'm sure my friends are worried."he said while he didn't take his eyes off of the hollow.

When Ichigo disappeared from the inner world the hollow looked zangetsu. **"When are you planning on telling Ichigo that you're not zangetsu and that I am?"** The hollow said with a frown on his face.

 _"I'll tell him when he's ready which he isn't right now."_ Zangetsu said with his usual emotionless expression on his face.

 **"Fine I'll wait but don't I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this for King."** The hollow said

Zangetsu just gave a nod and kept looking of into the endless void that is Ichigo inner world.

 **Hueco Mundo**

In the desert of Hueco Mundo a man with light blue hair, a white jacket showing his bare chest with a scar that went down from his neck to the bottom of his stomach and matching pants with black boots and a blue sheath hanging of the left side of the man, but the most one detail that catches the eye first is the hole in his stomach that goes all the way through. This man is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the former 6 espada of Azien's arrancar army.

Grimmjow just finished his training and he was ready to take on the one man that he hates the most, Ichigo Kurosaki. "You better get ready Kurosaki because I'm coming for you, and this time I'm going to win and kill you." For the past 22 months Grimmjow trained non stop to get stronger, he currently has the power to match the 3 espada, from 22 months ago, Tier Harribel.

Harribel was now the queen of hueco Mundo and much stronger then before. Grimmjow didn't know how he survived the 5 espada's backstabbing attack, all he knew was that when he woke up he was covered in head to toe in bandages and in one of the infirmary rooms in Las Noches. 'What the fuck? I should be died how am I here?' Grimmjow remembered thinking that, he also remembers being told by Harribel that she found him nearly dead along with the kid version Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and brought them back to treat their injures, and that she's the queen of Hueco Mundo and that Azien was defeated in battle by Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow has been training since then non stop, making himself stronger. Today was the day that Grimmjow would fight and kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He opened a garganta to Karakura and step through it with an insane smile on his face.

 **The World of the Living**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find he was in one of Urahara's back rooms, and was surrounded by Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu. He tried getting up only to stop halfway cause of the pain he felt in his right shoulder.

"How long was I out this time?" Ichigo asked knowing full well that when he gets knocked out in battle due to a fatal injure and sent to his inner world he out for a coulpe of hours to a day or two.

"Well Ichigo I'll say I'm surprised to see you woke up in under an hour, I'd say congrats are in order." Urahara said after opened the sliding door with his fan in his hand.

"An hour huh? I wouldn't say that's a need to celebrate or anything." Ichigo said as he was rubbing his shoulder.

"Ichigo I found something you might want to see." Urahara said as he folded he fan and his hat covered most of his face, only his left eye was visible.

"Is it something dangerous?" Chad asked while he was getting up from his sitting position.

Urahara took them all to the back room where he had the computers and showed them what he found. "I found out why so many hollow have been showing up, there seems to be a build up of strange energy in the atmosphere above of Karakura." Urahara had pointed to a spot on the giant monitor where it showed energy floating up into the air.

"The energy isn't reishi, it's something else completely. Whatever it is it was strong enough to attract a menos grande. From what I can see the energy seems to just be building up even more and could attract more menos, meaning a lot of trouble is coming this way." Urahara finished his explanation of what he found.

"so if we don't find a way to stop it, we could be in for a real treat" Hitsugaya said from the corner of the room.

Urahara was about to say something when spiritual pressure pushed down on them like like a ton of bricks. Only three people in the room knew who it was, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia. they went outside to see what they couldn't believe, Grimmjow standing in the air.

"Long time no see Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "You ready to get your ass beat to a bloody pulp?" He said as he crossed his arms and still had that insane smile on his face.

Ichigo put the combat pass on his chest and let his body fall, luckily Chad grabbed it before it hit the ground. Ichigo used flashe step to appear a couple feet from him."I thought you died from blood lose when Nnoitra nearly cut your head off. how are you alive?" Ichigo asked as he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back.

"That stuff doesn't matter right now, what does is that you die today." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera. He looked at Ichigo for a bit and said "So you got tattoos on you now and your zanpakto is different too, you seem a little stronger, but guess what?" He used sonido to appear behind Ichigo. "That doesn't matter because I'm way stronger then I was before too." He said as he slashed at Ichigo head but he blocked just in time.

Grimmjow smirk increased in size."So you got faster too huh? Let's see just how fast." Ichigo and Grimmjow jumped back and both used flash step and sonido, they were all over the sky, all you could see was sparks whenever their blade clashed against each other.

They reappeared even higher in the sky then when they started. "Just as impressive as ever Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with that insane smile on his face. "I gotta say though this is way more fun then when we last fought. How about we step it up a bit?" Grimmjow said as he put Pantera on his left side like he was going to slice someone in half. Ichigo knew what Grimmjow was doing so he complied. Ichigo out Zangetsu in front of him and both of them said-

"Grind-"

"Ban-"

"-Pantera"

"-Kai"

Both of their spiritual pressures skyrocketed and wind whipped around there bodies at high speeds. When the winds died down Grimmjow appearance changed drastically. His body was covered in a white armor like clothing, he hands were black claws and his feet were black clawed paws, he had a tail longer then his body, he had blades on his forearms and calves. His mask fragment was gone and replaced with headgear that covered his forehead, he now had sharp teeth. Grimmjow looked feline in appearance.

Ichigo appearance didn't change just he's clothing and zanpakto. Tensa Zangetsu size went from giant cleaver like sword to that of a daito, the blade was full on black had a cross guard that bent into the shape of a manji with jagged edges, the blade had three protrusions near the tip on the blunt end. The end of the hilt had a chain that connected it to Ichigo's right arm, the chain itself was dangling creating a loop. he clothes were different too, it was all mostly black, he had a white undershirt which was covered by his bankai's jacket which had three X's going down it. The jacket had white underneath it, he was wearing black gloves that had X shaped marks on the back of his hands and on his forearms.

"Now the real fun begins." Grimmjow said with a smirk and took a fighting stance. Ichigo took a battle stance of his own. What nobody knew was that this fight was going to attract a lot of unwanted attention.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Next chapter is when we get in fairy tail. I hope I did a better job on this chapter then the last. I'll try and upload as fast as possible, might do daily or two or three times a week. Reviews would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter you guys have been waiting for, they finally go to fairy tail. You guys might be surprised how they get there**

 **"Inner Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail all those tow belong to tite kubo and hiro mashima**

 **Chapter 3 Land of Fairies**

Grimmjow and Ichigo had entered resurreccion and bankai, "Now the real fight begins." Grimmjow said before using sonido to appear in front of Ichigo ready to use the blade on his right forearm to cut Ichigo across the chest. Ichigo used flash step to appear on Grimmjow's left side and slashed downward but was met with a hand grabbing Tensa Zangetsu's blade. "So you really are faster now, but can you keep up with me?" Grimmjow said as he punched him with his free hand in the gut, then let go of the blade and the round housed kicked ichigo.

Ichigo didn't go far but was staggering a bit but recovered before Grimmjow could launch a cero in his direction. Grimmjow charged Ichigo only to have to duck to avoid having his head cut off.

Ichigo flashed stepped in front of Grimmjow and kicked him in the gut with enough force to send him falling to the ground, but before he hit the ground he used sonido to get behind Ichigo and stared at Ichigo. "Looks like you can keep up after all." Grimmjow said with a small frown.

"I'm much stronger then when we last fought Grimmjow, you should know not to underestimate me." Ichigo said with his usual scowl. He charged Grimmjow and sliced upwards but wasn't able to slice through Grimmjow's hierro. Ichigo was a little surprised and jump back but then got serious again. "So your hierro's stronger then it was before, big deal I'll cut through it like last time."

Grimmjow started smiling, not his insane smile just a smile. "If you think you can then you're welcome to try." he said then launched himself forward. Ichigo kept jumping back to avoid the punches, kicks, and claws. Grimmjow jumped back and shot his garra de la pantera, five green claw shaped crystal like darts shot out of his elbow, Ichigo sliced three but one got him in the left thigh and the other in his right shoulder, right where that scorpion hollow stung him, he fell to the ground and was grasping his shoulder.

Grimmjow sonidoed in front of him uppercut him back into the air, cutting Ichigo's chest from the blade on his forearm. Ichigo stopped himself and still grasping his shoulder. Orihime may have healed him but Grimmjow's attack brought back the pain and increased the pain tenfold. Grimmjow soindoed a couple of yards in front of him.

"Kurosaki you're not making this as fun as it was last time, if you keep disappointing me I'll go and kill your friends, starting with the princess." Ichigo looked at him with malice, "I'm not go to let you anywhere near them, I'll kill you before you can." Ichigo said while letting go of his shoulder. "Is that so? If you fall I'll torture your frineds till they break then kill them. I wonder how blood that woman has in-"

Grimmjow didn't finish his sentence because Ichigo had sliced Grimmjow across his torso drawing blood this time. "that's more like it Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with a smile. Ichigo looked angry now, Ichigo then used flash step and kept disappearing and reappearing in different spots. Grimmjow tried hitting him but he would miss and get a cut somewhere on his body.

"Afterimages, damn Kurosaki I guess you are pretty fast." Grimmjow said before letting out a powerful roar that pushed the wind outwards and caused Ichigo to stagger and reveal his location. "I got you know" he said before jabbing his hand into Ichigo's right shoulder causing the pain to increase even more, Ichigo yelled out in pain.

Ichigo was able to use flash step and slice Grimmjow across the back, he was gripping his shoulder. Grimmjow looked back and smiled, which troubled Ichigo.

Grimmjow slid his index and middle fingers across the cut on his chest then held out his hand charged a blue orb in his palm, Ichigo recognized and started charging a getsuga tensho. "Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow said and released it at ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said and it hit the Gran Rey before it hit him unfortunately he received slight burns on his face and his bankai's jacket was missing most of his left sleeve from his elbow to his shoulder and showed some of his chest with slight burn marks.

Then both of them heard a loud boom noise above them and saw what looked like a garganta but it was white on the inside. "What the hell is that? Is this your doing Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said to Ichigo. "Why are you blaming for it? I can't open a garganta, I thought you did it." They both couldn't continue the conversation because they both got sucked in it, along with a large group of hollows that were on the area.

 **Urahara** **Shop**

After Grimmjow and Ichigo went into bankai and resurreccion Rukia's soul pager went off. she checked it and saw that hollows appeared within three miles of Urahara's shop. "Guys we have a problem, hollows and a whole lot of them." Rukia said before putting a soul pill in her mouth. Urahara heard a beeping noise come from inside the shop, "Let Ichigo handle Grimmjow, you guys take care of the hollows." Urahara said as he walked inside.

Rukia looked at the soul pager and was shocked to see that all the hollows were heading in the direction of the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow, which was taking place above the shop. "We have a bigger problem now, the hollows are coming in this direction." She said as she unsheathed her zanpakato, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku did the same.

"When are they gonna get here?" just as Rangiku said that hollows surrounded the shop from all directions. "Never mind" she said as she sweat dropped from the amount of hollows she was seeing.

"We gotta hold them off till reinforcements arrive, this many hollows would definitely attract the Soul Society's attention." Uryuu said as he summoned his Quincy bow."Orihime can you out a shield around the shop?" Chad asked. "I can try to cover the whole shop." She said and she put a shield over the shop.

The hollows kept appearing no matter how many went down. Hitsugaya and Renji went bankai and took out more of the horde of hollows but every time someone took out one several more would take it's place.

"These fuckers just keep coming out of nowhere." Renji said as he took out several more hollows. "we got to just hold out till reinforcements arrive." Hitsugaya said panting heavily as he froze a couple dozen hollows. "We'll be dead before they arrive, damn it." Rangiku said as a hollow slashed at her stomach.

 **With Urahara**

Urahara was staring at the monitor screen in an unreadable expression. 'The energy build up has increased even more now that Ichigo and Grimmjow are releasing large amounts of reishi into the air, this is strange what is this energy and why is it here?' Urahara thought but then the the monitor show a garganta opening and showing three menos grande have appeared. 'Looks like things just got worse.'

But what happened next was shocking, a senkaimon had opened revealing Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Soi Fon. That wasn't the shocking part, what was is that the moment it opened Ichigo and Grimmjow unleashed two explosive techniques and causing the strange energy to go out of control and open a portal in the sky then Ichigo, Grimmjow, the menos and all the remaining hollows disappeared. Urahara ran out the room and was about to open the door to the shop when he saw that Ichigo's body was gone from the spot Chad put it earlier.

"Tessi where'd Ichigo's body go?" Urahara asked Tessi who was walking down the hall, Tessi shrugged his shoulders. "This is bad" Urahara said.

 **Clover, Fairy Tail Universe**

"With the flames in my left hand and the flames in my right, when you combine the flames together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame." A spiky pink haired man said as he launched it at the giant wooden demon flute, Lullaby. the teen had tan skin and wore a sleeveless black coat with gold trimmings which exposed his bare chest, a matching black cloth was around his waist and reached his knees, it was held by a brown leather belt, he had white knee length trousers with black ribbon ties, a black wristband on his left wrist along with black open toed sandals, and a white scarf with a scale like pattern stitched into it. This man was Natsu Dragneel.

Lullaby fell to the ground and a white beam of light shot into the sky. The sky opened up and a light came out of it despite it being night time. Everyone in the area watched in awe as something like this never happened before, Then something happened, three bodies fell from the opening in the sky, two of which had bright orange hair, one had black clothing and a sword, the other seemed to be wearing regular clothes. The third had long blue hair and was covered in white.

A red headed woman with fair white skin and wearing armor on her upper body, a blue skirt, and black boots that reach her knees was the first to react, her name was Erza Scarlet and was able to catch the one with regular clothing. Natsu was next and was able to catch the other orange head. A man with spiky black hair and pale white skin was in black jeans and no shirt and was wearing a silver necklace with a cross and a blue stone in the middle of it, he was Grey Fullbuster caught the blue haired man.

Erza, Grey and Natsu put the thee on the ground and looked at them. Then something happened the orange haired man and blue haired man, they were covered in a form of energy, blue for the blue haired and black with red laced on the outside of it covered the orange haired.

Their appearances changed, the orange haired one was still in black clothing but it was just plain black. He had X shaped tattoos on his chest, forearms and legs, he seemed to have a neck guard on as well. The sword changed to, it went from a regular looking sword to a giant cleaver like blade.

The blue haired one changed a lot, the blue energy went off his body and turned into a sword. He had a white jacket with black underneath, his pants looked the same as the one on the orange one. He had black boots and a blue sheath, he had what looked like a the top and bottom jaw bones of a predator on his right check, but what got everyone's attention was the hole in the guy's stomach. he wasn't bleeding from it and it was as if it was supposed to be there.

A small blue cat with a green pouch tied around his neck was flying to the three people, his name was Happy. Behind him was a blonde haired woman and had a side ponytail on her right side with a big bust, wearing an orange tank top with a yellow under shirt and a blue skirt, a brown belt with a whip on the left side and a key pouch on the right side and brown boots that reached her knees, her name was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Happy said as he landed next to the blue haired guy. "Yea we're alright" Erza said not taking her eyes off the three guys. "Are they the ones that fell from the sky?" Lucy said standing behind Erza with a worried expression on her face. "I wonder why they were falling from the sky?" Grey said. "I wonder if they're strong, hey Happy do you think they're strong?" Natsu said as he was putting his hand in and out of the hole in the blue haired one's stomach. "I don't know Natsu, they look too beaten up to be strong. he was poking the jaw bone on the same guy's cheek, "hey look the jaw bone on this guy looks like the ones on a big cat, do you think he's a big cat? Do you think he likes fish?" Happy said with big eyes of joy, and his mouth was watering up at the thought of fish.

"I'm pretty sure you would be only one who likes fish around here" Lucy said with a face of disappointment at the blue cat's antics. "Natsu you should stop messing around with the hole in that guy's stomach." Lucy said but it was in vain cause Natsu kept doing it.

"We should help these men, and see if we can get anything out of them, they seem to be giving off some strange energy and a lot of it." Erza said. Lucy had a worried look on her face and said "Um Erza do you think that's a good idea? for all we know they could be from a dark guild or criminals." Erza give Lucy a look that would send an army running away. "Forget I said that"

"Um guys I think they're dead, the one with blue hair has a hole in his stomach and covered in cuts and bleeding, the orange one with black has a hole in his shoulder, his thigh, and has several cuts and bleeding from those spots, and the last does't have a heartbeat." Grey said with a concerned look.

"Then we should get them help as soon as possible." Erza said then the group heard something coming from the direction of the guild masters. "Fairy Tail may have strong wizards but they do tend to go over board." Someone said, the group looked at the crater where lullaby fell and were shocked to see that the meeting hall was destroyed. "We should get help while we run from that mob of angry guild masters."

Natsu grabbed both the one in regular clothes and black clothes, Grey had the blue haired one, and Erza carried the two swords emitting the same strange energy as the unconscious men. The Fairy Tail group ran from the mob.

 **AN: So we're finally in fairy tail, if you're wondering why I didn't call them Ichigo and Grimmjow when they arrived it's cause I was describing them from fairy tail's point of view, I'm clearing it up for anyone who was confused. How they got there? So the senkaimon, the garganta and the explosion from the getsuga and gran rey caused the strange energy to go unstable and opened a portal, lullaby's death in the anime shot a beam of white energy into the sky so I used that as the exit point. Hope that cleared up some confusion**

 **What's next? How will Grimmjow and Ichigo react to this new world? Well they get along with fairy tail? will Happy give Grimmjow a fish?**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo and Grimmjow are now in fairy tail's world. How well they react to everything? How many times will they try to kill each other? You'll just have to see. If you wondering about to pairings it'll be like in the anime, nalu, gruvia, jerza, gale, elfgreen, Bixslow x Lisanna, and might go a little Freed x Mirajane and Laxus x Mirajane for a bit. For Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo will be pairless in this story, Grimmjow will be paired with Cana. Shoutout to ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the pairings.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own bleach or fairy tail**

 **Chapter 4 A Fairy Welcome**

 **Somewhere in the woods**

Erza was standing watch for the makeshift camp the group setup last night so they could get some rest after losing that angry mob of guild masters in clover. Erza stood watch for most of the night till some small man in his eighties, wearing an orange jacket with the collar up, a white shirt, orange shorts, black shoes, an orange with blue stripped jester hat, had walked up to her and told her to get some sleep. This man was Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail.

Erza woke up around sunrise so she could wake up the group so they could get an early start heading back home. She went to go check on three unconscious men they found last night. When she inspected the injuries on the orange and blue haired guys she was shocked to see that their injuries were healed and not just that but looked like they never had any injuries to begin with. The only way you'd know was from the blood stains on their clothes.

"What is it Erza, you find something on our surprise guest?" Makarov said walking up on Erza.

"Their injuries seem to be all healed, like they were never in battle before. All that shows that they were in one is the blood stains on their clothes." Erza said with an unreadable expression on her face. Makarov was thinking of what to do next.

"I take it that the swords that came with them are in your requip space?" Makarov asked. Erza nodded "the katana that came with the blue one looked authentic, even more then the ones I have. The giant clever that came with the orange one, I've never seen anything like it" Makarov looked at the three men with a puzzled expression. "But what worries me is that those two are emitting some strange energy along with their swords."

"Do you think that they're in a dark guard?" Makarov asked Erza, she said nothing but only shook her head

Just then the orange haired one in black clothing started moving. "Damn I feel like I slept on the floor." He said as he stretched his limbs then stood up and looked around "never mind I did." He had a scowl on his face then saw a red head in armor and a small old man next to her.

"If you mind me asking, who are you my boy?" Makarov asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." Ichigo answered, then looked around and saw he's body "What's this doing here?" He walked up to it and started examining it.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, master of the magic guild Fairy Tail. This is Erza Scarlet an S class wizard in the guild." Makarov introduced himself and Erza to Ichigo.

Ichigo's scowl went away and was replaced by a frown. "Where am I right now?" Ichigo asked

"In the kingdom of Fiore, my boy." Makarov answered him. Ichigo's frown increased. "What is it my boy? Something wrong?" Makarov asked.

"I'm a long way from home." Ichigo said with a chuckle finding his situation funny. "How far away is your home?" Erza asked. "Try an entire dimension away." Ichigo said with a chuckle again.

Erza and Makarov looked dumbfounded, Ichigo could sense that there were four more people around. "I'll explain everything when your friends wake up." A couple of minutes passed and the Fairy tail group was all together and waiting for Ichigo to begin his explanation but before he could start the blue haired man got up and yelled "Kurosaki, our fight isn't over" The blue haired man said. "Grimmjow damn forgot you came through with me." they both tried to reach for their zanpakato but found nothing.

"Where the hell did Pantera go?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo was wondering where Zangetsu went but couldn't find him anywhere.

"If you're looking for your swords I'm not going to give them back till I know what's going on." Erza said with her arms crossed. Grimmjow looked pissed, "I don't need my zanpakato to take out weaklings like you." Grimmjow said.

Natsu jumped up at Grimmjow with his hand on fire and said "So you're strong? This should be fun then". Grimmjow smirk and disappeared from sight and reappeared in behind Natsu and kicked him into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater. Then Grey tried to freeze Grimmjow from behind but he disappeared again and punched him hard enough to knock the air out of him. Erza made a sword appear out of nowhere and held it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grabbed the sword and broke it in half like a toothpick. "Do you honestly think you can take me on?" he was going to punch Erza in the face but his fist was grabbed before he could swing.

"That's enough Grimmjow we're not in our own dimension, so we don't want to attract unwanted attention." Ichigo said with a scowl on his face.

"Why should I listen to you Kurosaki? You're not the boss of me." Grimmjow said while looking at Ichigo with malice.

"You should listen if you want to find a way out of here." Ichigo said letting go of his fist.

"You can stay here, I'm out of here." Grimmjow said as he flicked his wrist and opened a garganta and stepped through it but something unexpected happened, Grimmjow was spat out by the black void. "What the fuck was that"

"If a garganta won't work then we are stuck here." Ichigo said with a disappointed look.

The fairy tail group were in shock to see what just happened. "If you want to listen to what we got to say then you'll understand what's going on." Ichigo said.

After a couple of hours of walking and explaining where they came from and what soul reapers, hollows, arrancar, spiritual pressure and just about everything in between, and answering questions along the way. Ichigo and Grimmjow were told about magic, guilds, dark guilds, wizards, and everything else in this world.

"So you were a human that was given soul reaper powers? And Grimmjow was a hollow that gained soul reaper powers by ripping off his mask?" Grey asked holding an unconscious Natsu over his shoulder. Natsu wouldn't stop messing with Grimmjow's hollow hole so Grimmjow knocked him out a couple hours back.

"Yea pretty much." Ichigo said with a tired looked on his face. "Hey Kurosaki you forgot to tell them about how you also are part hollow." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"You're also part hollow like Grimmjow, Ichigo?" Lucy said worried that Ichigo might be like Grimmjow.

"I have an inner hollow but I subdued him a long time ago." Ichigo said staring at Grimmjow, it relieved some tension in the group.

"I'm more intrigued in those zanpakato you two have." Erza said. "You said that zanpakatos have unique abilities and names, a soul reaper's give them powers, an arrancar's gives them back their hollow forms and powers."

"Yea What about it Erza?" Ichigo asked. "What are the names of your zanpakatos?" Lucy asked wondering the same thing.

"My zanpakato's name is Zangetsu, 'Slaying Moon'." Ichigo said. Everyone looked at Grimmjow waiting for him to say his. "Pantera, the 'Panther King', there you know the name happy now?" Grimmjow said, then Happy flew up into Grimmjow's face. "I knew it, I thought the jaw bone on your cheek looked like a big cat." Happy said as he was flying in circles in joy about this information. "Do you like fish too? we could be cousins, we both have blue fur/hair. Do you want a fish?" Happy said as he got in Grimmjow's face, bad idea.

Grimmjow hit Happy on the head hard enough to get him out of his face but not knock out. "As if we could be related, I would rather lose my left arm again then be related to you." Grimmjow said with an irritated look.

"Calm down Grimmjow, he was just excited to know that there's cat in the group." Ichigo said with a smirk finding Happy's antics funny.

"If he does't want to get hit again he should leave me alone." Grimmjow said with irritation.

"That's enough you two, I won't tolerate anymore of this childish behavior." Makarov said with authority in his voice that made Ichigo and Grimmjow stop dead in their tracks. Which annoyed Grimmjow being told what to do.

"Now that I got your attention, would you two like to join Fairy Tail? I would appreciate it if the two of you joined the guild." Makarov said in a calm voice.

"Like hell I would join something called Fairy Tail, the name sounds like a group of pussies." Grimmjow said with a scoff, earning glares from the group besides Ichigo who was thinking out his choices.

'Hey Zangetsu what do you think? Should we join them while we look for a way back home?' Ichigo said to his zanpakato spirit.

 _'You should join them, we don't know how long we'll be here.' Zangetsu said._

 **'Besides king, they could help us out by giving us some good fights. Not that they can beat us anyway.'** His inner hollow said.

 _'They could help us by giving us more information about this world and how it works.'_ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo made up his mind, "We'll join Fairy Tail" he said as Grimmjow was giving him a hard glare. "We're gonna need all the help we can get till we find a way back home."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Fine I'll join but don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you people." he said with a frown.

"Then it's settled, you two will join Fairy Tail when we get back to Magnolia." Makarov said with a smile.

 **Outside of Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"So this Fairy Tail's guildhall huh" Ichigo said "I'm impressed, it's bigger then I thought it was" he said with a chuckle.

"So what the building's pretty big, unless you got someone who can take me on then I'm not impressed" Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face.

 **'I was thinking the same thing, king you think anyone here can take us?'** The inner hollow said, Ichigo could tell he was smiling like a maniac in his head. Ichigo decide to ignore him.

"We have five S class wizards, Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Mirajane Strauss, and me." Erza said and gave Grimmjow a cold glare.

"Hey what about me? I can take him." Natsu said while walking up to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laughed "You think you can take me? I knocked you out in one hit without trying." Grimmjow said with a devious smile. "You're to try again anytime, pipsqueak"

Natsu light his hand on fire and was about to swing when a giant hand landed on him. "This isn't the time to fight." Makarov said as he shrunk his hand back to normal. Ichigo and Grimmjow were dumbfounded by Makarov's power.

Grey was laughing his ass off at what happened to Natsu. He stood in only his boxers, he somehow manage to lose his clothes while it was going down. "what you laughing at stripper?" Natsu got in Grey's face. "I'm laughing at your stupid ass, flame brain." Grey said but before it could go any further Erza told them to stop and they were acting as if they were the best of friends while yelling out "Aye" like they were Happy.

 **Inside the Guildhall**

The group opened the doors and everyone that was inside looked at them and cheered and asked questions about how the job went or how they defeated Lullaby. The cheering stopped when they spotted Ichigo who was in his body and Grimmjow, mostly staring at his hollow hole.

"Listen up everyone these two well be join the guild, they aren't from around here so make them feel welcomed. And not just that but they will be promoted to S class. I've seen what they can do and have heard their stories. They are have the power to be S class so they are. Any questions?" Makarov said while walking towards his office.

"So where do you want your guild marks?" A woman with blue eyes and white long hair which reach about mid back, two bangs that reach her chest, a small front ponytail above her forehead. She had a very fine curved body, large breast that could rival Rangiku's. She had a red sleeveless, ankle-length dress. She seemed to have a bubbly personality like Orihime. She was Mirajane Strauss, she had a stamp in her hand asking Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Ichigo pressed his combat pass against his chest and went into soul form. Everyone in the guild hall was too shocked to say anything. He moved his shihankusho to reveal his bare chest, he swear he heard a couple of girls squeal and drop to the floor. "Right here." he said as he pointed right where his heart is.

"What color do you want it in?" Mirajane asked. "Give me midnight black." Ichigo said with a smile. "Could you put it in the same spot on my body too?", he lifted his shirt to get the stamp in the same spot and like before, girls squealed and dropped at the sight of his muscular body, even Lucy did it and she was at the bar.

"And where do you want yours?" She asked Grimmjow. He took off his espada jacket, and just like Ichigo Lucy and a couple more girls squealed and dropped then pointed to the number six tattoo he had on his back. "I want it going through the six but not overlapping and in blue, got it?" Grimmjow said with a frown.

Mirajane did and ask for a mirror to show Grimmjow, when he saw it turned out the way he wanted it to he smiled like crazy. Ichigo went back inside his body and Grimmjow put on his jacket.

"Let's celebrate for our newest S class members, Fairy Tail style." Natsu said as he threw his right hand into the air and pointed with his thumb sticking out looking like a backwards L. Soon everyone in the guild did the same thing, Ichigo and Grimmjow were confused at the gesture. Soon the guildhall turned into a full out party.

 **AN: What did you guys think of this chapter? Again shoutout to ShiroHollow96 for helping me with the pairings. If you're wondering about Grimmjow x Cana, I got the idea while reading _Panther King with Wings by JuneiTheScerzo_ , good story. What's next? a filler chapter. If you're wondering why Grimmjow was able to take on Natsu, Grey, Erza, it's because the level Ichigo and Grimmjow are at after the fullbring arc are way higher then what Fairy Tail's at this early in the series.**

 **How will Laxus react to two new S class members? Will Natsu stop playing with Grimmjow's hollow hole? Will happy give Grimmjow a fish? Will Grimmjow find someone that can take him?**

 **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what did you guys think of last chapter? Sorry for the lack of fighting in it. This is a filler chapter that came to mind.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 5 When Lighting Strikes**

It's been two weeks since Ichigo and Grimmjow joined Fairy Tail. Ichigo was enjoying the guild so far, he liked the idea that everyone in the guild was treated as family and that they have each other's back whenever it's needed. But whenever the guild got a little out of control either he or Grimmjow would release some of their spiritual pressure to calm them down. The first time they did it, it was Ichigo, he barely got any sleep, mostly cause he spent half the night cleaning Natsu's house and the other half trying to sleep. When he did get some sleep it was only for a couple of minutes before Natsu woke him up. The Sudden wake up call caused Ichigo to throw Natsu across the room and through the wall, he wished goat face didn't always try to wake him up with a punch or a kick to the face.

The second time was Grimmjow, like Ichigo he didn't have a place to sleep. Grimmjow decide to sleep inside the guildhall. When the guildhall opened no one could find Grimmjow, it wasn't till midday that Grimmjow fell from one of the rafters and onto a table that the guild finally found him. Ichigo knew he was up there but didn't want to wake him up.

The guild still has it's daily full on guild fights, Ichigo never joined cause he found it pointless, and Grimmjow didn't join in because no one seemed strong enough for him. Every now and then people in the guild would walk up to Ichigo and ask questions about his powers and where he was from. The one person who would come to him and ask about his world was a petite little woman.

The little woman was best friends with Lucy and enjoyed reading. She had was a little on the pale side and had shoulder length dark blue hair that seemed have a mind of it's own, she had bangs that showed her face, her hair was held up by a bandana. she would come some days wearing dresses or in tank tops with shorts, she had the guild mark on her left shoulder blade in white. Her name was Levy McGarden.

Levy was one of the few smart people in the guild in Ichigo's eyes, she would ask questions about his world and he would answer. Levy would even approach Grimmjow from time to time asking him about hollows. Grimmjow would answer, sometimes with irritation but he didn't really lay a hand on her, he would threaten her whenever he wasn't in the mood but he never hurt her. What did annoy him were the two love struck idiots that would act as her bodyguards.

One had orange hair which pissed him off, he looked on the border of pale and white skinned, he had a brown fur jacket, a purple button up shirt with the collar popped up and one button undone and was tucked in, black baggy pants that were tucked into his black knee high boots. He had a high hat that matched his fur jacket, it had fur going around the hat. His name was just Jet.

The other had black hair that looked like a plant's stem and sometimes freaked Grimmjow out by just looking at it. He had a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and sported two yellow belts that crossed and formed and X on his shoulders, His name was Droy.

Grimmjow heard that Jet was the fastest in the guild and challenged him to a race a couple days back. All of Magnolia gathered to watched the race. The race took place all over Magnolia and on the hills surrounding the city. It started and ended at the guildhall. Ichigo was curious just how fast jet was so joined in.

 **Flashback**

"First one through the city, through the woods, over the hills, and back to the guild hall wins and is crowned Fairy Tail's fastest man." The mayor had said into a microphone.

"Someone grab my body." Ichigo said as he push his combat pass against his chest, he heard all of magnolia gasp and he found it somewhat funny. **'Their faces are priceless, wish I had a camera in here.'** his inner hollow said. Mirajane was behind him so she grabbed his body before it hit the ground.

"Ready, set, go." the mayor shot into the air.

jet already gone, Ichigo and Grimmjow stood still for a three seconds then vanished, all that was heard was a buzzing noise. About a minute later they reappeared both with their arms crossed and a frown on their faces. "I expected him to be faster then that." Grimmjow said with his eyes closed and kept the frown. "I know what you mean." Ichigo said.

Just then Jet appeared with a smile then looked around and saw that Ichigo and Grimmjow were already there. "What the hell?! I didn't even see you guys pass me."

Everyone looked at the two people waiting for an explanation. "Grimmjow and I agreed to wait three seconds then go at our slowest speed and see where you stand in speed." Ichigo heard people gasp at his explanation and saw some open mouths and got in his body and turned to look at Jet, "I didn't mean to humiliate you, Jet" Ichigo said with a sympathetic smile.

"Your speed won't ever be able to reach ours, you can keep the title of fastest I don't care for it." Grimmjow said as harsh as he could without turning back to look at him and walked into the guild.

 **End Flashback**

Ichigo felt bad for jet, he didn't mean to humiliate him in front of everyone he just wanted to see how fast was the "fastest man in Fairy Tail". Ichigo went to sit at the bar. "Hey Mirajane, some water." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Now Ichigo I told you to call me Mira, everyone here calls me that." Mira said with a smile and a dark aura that reminded him of the captain of squad 4, Retsu Unohana.

"O-okay Mira." Ichigo said nervously. "See was that so hard?" Mira said without the dark aura. 'More then you think' Ichigo thought. **'Damn, I could feel that crap from within here, King it's probably best we avoid her for now.'** the hollow said. 'I can't do that, I don't want to seem like I don't like her.' Ichigo said to the hollow. **'Isn't she one of those S class wizards? I can barley feel anything coming from her.'** the hollow said. Ichigo couldn't even answer back because he heard a crash come from where Grimmjow was and he could guess what was happening.

 **With Grimmjow**

"I told you plenty of times to stop putting your hand in my hollow hole pipsqueak." Grimmjow said while walking up to Natsu who was stuck in the wall. "But it's so tempting not to do it" Natsu said as he broke free from the wall.

"You should leave him Grimmjow, his tempted because he still has yet to anything inside a hole." Woman sitting with a barrel of beer in her lap said. She had tan skin and brown wavy hair that went mid-back. A blue bikini top on that show a some of her large cleavage, she had a curvy figure, she had Capri pants, metal bracelets on her biceps, three round bracelets on her right wrist, and a pair of high heeled sandals, she had her fairy tail mark above her right above her left hip in black, she was Cana Alberona.

Natsu being Natsu didn't get what Cana was saying, but Grimmjow just scoff and said "I'm not surprised why would anyone want to do that with an idiot such as him. Somewhere in the guild Lucy slide down her sit to avoid being seen.

"What about you? Grimmjow you get laid before?" Cana asked bluntly. "Of course I have in the couple centuries I've been alive you don't think I wouldn't, I have memories of doing it before I became a hollow and I did after I became an arrancar." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"Oh really? Did they ever say they enjoyed it?" Cana said with a smirk. Grimmjow was dumbstruck, he wasn't sure how to answer that. Cana knew she had him stuck in a corner now.

"Whatever, what about you Alberona?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I have it's just been a while." Cana said while she looked down. "How long?" Grimmjow said still keeping his smirk.

"Two years since she last dated someone." someone said. Grimmjow was looking for the owner and looked up on the second floor. A man with backwards pointing spiky blonde hair, a lighting bolt shaped scar over his right eye, he had black headphones on, a purple button up shirt, dark colored pants, and light colored boots, he wore a brown fur coat with grey fur on the inside and at the ends of the sleeves over his shoulders.

Grimmjow figured that the man had to be S class because only S class are allowed on the second floor, Mira had explained the whole S class, the second floor, jobs and how a guild works. "So who are you? Gildarts, Mystogan, or Laxus?" Grimmjow said as a smile was forming on his face.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, strongest person in Fairy Tail, I've heard a lot about you and carrot top over at the bar." Laxus said with a smirk. "Promoting you two to S class without doing the exam, either you two are really strong or the old man is despite for new members, which is it? Are you strong or weak?" Laxus said

That really wanted Grimmjow to fight Laxus even more now. "Why don't you come down here and find out yourself." Grimmjow said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Like I would spend my time down there with those weaklings. Only those who are strong are worthy of fighting me. One day this guild will being to me and I'll kick out all these weaklings and make fairy tail the most powerful guild." Laxus said and once he did he got a punched in the face by a pissed off Ichigo in his soul reaper form.

Ichigo looked at Laxus with his scowl and hatred in his eyes. "From what I know this guild treats its members like family, even Grimmjow's being treated pretty good despite him being a douche 24/7. You treat everyone like they're lower then dirt. That's not how you treat family, you shouldn't even be in this guild to begin with, i could care less if you're the master's grandson" Ichigo said as he was releasing some spiritual pressure, enough to show he was pissed, but not enough to make everyone in the guild suffocate.

"Hey Kurosaki, he was mine to fight he can get him after I'm done with him." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed to the second floor and put his hands in his pockets and had a frown on his face.

"You can have him Grimmjow, I just wanted to show him that he can't push people around." Ichigo said before he flash stepped back to his body and got in it.

"You say you're the strongest then prove it, let's fight." Grimmjow said with his smile back in full force.

Laxus got up and his body got covered in lighting. "With pleasure." He said as he sent a lighting bolt at Grimmjow who didn't move and got hit by it.

"That tickled, is that all you got?" Grimmjow said as he punched Laxus in the gut, sending him flying at the wall. Laxus got up holding his stomach coughing blood then was covered in lighting again and charged Grimmjow. He punched Grimmjow in the face and Grimmjow head slightly moved to the right. Laxus backed up in shock and looked at Grimmjow who only had a small burn mark on his left cheek.

"I can tell you're holding back, if you keep holding back you're gonna get hurt bad." Grimmjow said with a frown. 'I can't use IT here, if I do my secret will be out.' Laxus thought to himself.

"fine if you want to keep holding back, then I'll have to end this fight now." Grimmjow started charging up a cero in his palm, "Grimmjow are you crazy you can't use that in here you'll kill." Ichigo said as he grabbed his pass but stopped when he what happened next.

Makarov stood in between Grimmjow and Laxus. " That's enough, Grimmjow, Ichigo in my office now, Laxus I want to see you after I talk to them." Makarov said as he glared at Laxus who only scoffed and wiped the blood from his mouth.

 **Makarov's Office**

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood in front of Makarov's desk waiting for him to give them a lecture but it never came. "Sorry for whatever trouble my grandson may caused, I know he seems like trouble, but I think it's just a phase he'll out grow." Makarov said as he sat at his chair and sighed heavily.

"I could care less about that, he does't seem to care for anyone here but himself." Ichigo said as he looked at Makarov in the eyes and scowled.

"All people take a path that leads them somewhere bad but later find the right path back again." Makarov said as he looked at Grimmjow who only scoffed."Anyway that wasn't all I called you two for, the amount of money you two owe the guild is a lot."

Ichigo and Grimmjow were dumbfounded. "The amount of damage you two cause is a lot, Grimmjow has thrown Natsu into and through several walls, the tables he breaks every time he falls off the rafters so he can sleep." Ichigo chuckled a little for why Grimmjow owes the guild. "For Ichigo, you owe the guild because you've thrown people through walls, tables, doors, and the floor." It was Grimmjow's turn to burst out out laughing.

"Starting tomorrow you two will pick jobs and pay for all the damage you caused." Makarov said then got off his sit and pushed both men out the door, then looked at Laxus so he can come in.

 **At The Bar**

Ichigo and Grimmjow went to the bar, Grimmjow asked for the strongest she had. "better make that two Mira." Cana said as she sat to Grimmjow's left. "What are you doing Alberona?" Grimmjow asked Cana, "Just paying you back for kicking Laxus's ass for us." Cana said. "I guess I can drink to beating up a weakling" Grimmjow said with a frown.

Ichigo just slammed his head against the counter repeatedly. "You okay Ichigo?" Mira asked.

"No, starting tomorrow me and Grimmjow gotta start getting jobs to pay for all the damage we caused to the guild, we don't even know our way around." Ichigo said when he stopped hitting his head. "Why don't you ask Natsu for help picking a job?" Mira said.

Said man heard what was going on and had a smirk, and he had just the job in mind.

 **AN: What did you think of Grimmjow beating up Laxus for a bit, I know it was short. Laxus would've been able to take on Grimmjow and put up a fight if he used his dragon slayer magic but that isn't supposed to be revealed yet so yea.**

 **The Galuna Island arc is next so be prepared for that. How will Ichigo react to Natsu taking the quest? How will Grimmjow?**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Galuna Island arc is here. I'll try and make this arc as close to the anime. Or I might just make it different all together, haven't decided yet.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 6 The Blue Cat Flies at Night**

Natsu had heard Ichigo and Mira's conversation about needing a job to do. Natsu had just the job in mind, it'll pay well enough for Ichigo and Grimmjow to pay for whatever they owe Gramps and have enough left over for whatever. In Ichigo's case clothes, his been wearing the same thing since he got here. Grimmjow doesn't seemed to be bothered by the lack of clothes.

"Hey Ichigo, Grimmjow." Natsu said walking up to the group at the bar. "I hear that you need money to pay Gramps." Ichigo was wondering how he knew that, and Grimmjow just kept drinking and not caring. "How did you-" Ichigo didn't even finish his sentence. "Dragon hearing, anyway I got the perfect job for the two of you, just meet me at Lucy's house after the guildhall closes." Natsu said with a devious smile and walked towards the request broad.

"Should I be worried that Natsu thought of something that could help us?" Ichigo said with a worried face. "Natsu's ideas don't always go as plan but they workout in the end." Happy who was sitting on the counter eating a fish. "Do you know what he has planned Happy?" Mira said.

"Yea I do but I can't betray Natsu, so I can't tell you." Happy said as he pulled out another fish.

Ichigo got an idea on how he can get Happy to give him information. "What if I throw in three fishes in it for you?" Ichigo said to happy who's eyes started to sparkle. Happy shook his head, "Sorry Ichigo I still can't throw away my friendship with Natsu." Ichigo was impressed with how strong Happy and Natsu's friendship was. Natsu called Happy over to him, Happy pulled out another fish before he flew away. Ichigo hoped not all cats in this world could talk and fly.

"Hey Kurosaki what do you think of the pipsqueak's idea? I don't really care about the job as long as there's something to fight." Grimmjow said with his drink in his hand staring at his reflection in the drink. Grimmjow kept thinking of the old man's word 'All people take a path that leads them somewhere bad but later find the right path back again'. 'Why did he look at me when he said it? he knows nothing about me.' Grimmjow thought to himself.

"I don't know much about Natsu but I get the feeling that everything will turnout all right somehow." Ichigo said as he stared at Natsu and Grey arguing about something and calling each other names. Erza broke the fight up by telling them to stop then slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

"Speaking of not know much about, you two don't talk much about yourselves." Cana said as she was now sitting on the bar counter and was chugging down a barrel of alcohol. "What's there to talk about? I barely remember my life as a human, my life as a hollow was spent in a hellhole where every minute could've been your last as you look for another hollow to eat or get eaten." Grimmjow said with some irritation in his voice.

"Grimmjow Hueco Mundo may have been a hellhole but I've been to hell just so I could save my sister. I would rather go to Hueco Mundo any day of the week then go back to hell." Ichigo said with a sad smile on his face thinking about all those souls that sinned and had to spend eternal damnation in hell.

"I didn't know you had a sister Ichigo. What's her name?" Mira said while drying all the cups and putting them away. "How would anyone know, carrot top over here doesn't talk about his life." Cana said before going back to chugging the barrel. "Her name was Yuzu and she has a twin sister, Karin, if you looked at the two of them you would think they weren't related at all." Ichigo said with a smile thinking about his two little sisters.

"What about you Grimmjow you have any family?" Mira asked. "I've already said I barely remember my human life, and it's rare to find a family member that was also a hollow." Grimmjow said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"What about those that were in your Fraccion?" Ichigo said. "If they were in your Fraccion then that means you cared for them." Grimmjow jumped and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt. "You mean the ones that your friends killed?" Grimmjow all but yelled with hatred in his eyes. "My friends killed them because you sent them to kill my friends in the first place." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's collar and yelled back.

"Do you want to die here Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said with an irritated expression. "We never did finish our fight before we got sent here now did we?" Ichigo said. Cana got in between the two men and separated them. "Now now, we don't need you to destroy everything within a 12 mile radius." Mira said helping Cana get the two as far apart as possible.

Ichigo sighed "Look Grimmjow I didn't mean to bring back bad memories, how about we put it behind us?" Ichigo said as he moved Mira to the side and brought out his hand to Grimmjow.

"I don't need your pity, or anyone's pity" Grimmjow said as he sonidoed to the door of the guildhall and said "Kurosaki I'll meet you at the blondes house in thirty minutes." and then disappeared to who knows where.

"What was that all about?" Erza said as she walked up to Ichigo. "Don't worry about it something that only me and him can settle." Ichigo said as he walked out the door with a look of pity in his eyes. "Hey Natsu, I'll see you at Lucy's house in a bit, and don't worry about me, I'm going to your house to drop off my body." Ichigo said as he walked off.

 **Lucy's Apartment half an hour later**

Ichigo was in his soul form, the walk to Natsu's house took longer then usual, mostly because he spent most the time looking for Grimmjow's spirit energy. When he got to Natsu's house he dropped of his body in the hammock he slept in and flash stepped to Lucy's house, he found Grimmjow on the roof of the building. "What took you so long Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said jumping off the roof and landing next Ichigo.

"I was in my body, I can't use flash step in it." Ichigo said with his usual scowl in place. "Anyone here yet?" Ichigo asked. "I saw the pipsqueak and the cat go in through the window then the blonde showed up a after a couple minutes, then I heard screaming and someone hitting the wall, my guess the pipsqueak." Grimmjow said as he opened the door to the apartment building.

Ichigo knocked at the door and Lucy opened it with a pissed off look on her face. "Let me guess Natsu told you about the job he stole from the second floor?" Lucy said letting the two in her apartment. "Wait he stole a job from the second floor?" Ichigo said as he glared at Natsu, who held up the sheet of paper.

"Yea I had Happy take it so we could go and do it. The job pays eight million jewels and a gate key. That should be enough to pay back Gramps." Natsu said as he had a big grin on his face. Lucy grabbed the paper and read it, "All we have to do is get rid off the curse on the island." Lucy said

"What made you change your mind about the job? you looked pretty pissed that Natsu stole the job earlier." Ichigo said as he grabbed the sheet.

"She changed her mind because there's a gate key involved." Happy said munching on a fish. "I'm not going with you guys, you guys can go on the quest yourselves." Ichigo said as he was walking towards the door. "What about you Grimmjow you going with them or staying?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll go with them, if someone can curse an entire island then they most be strong right? It might be interesting to see what happens." Grimmjow said as he smiled thinking about fighting someone strong in this world.

"That's fine, I won't stop you. If trouble heads your way I know that with Grimmjow there you guys got nothing to worry about." Ichigo said as he walked out and disappeared.

"When are we leaving?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Right now, so pack whatever and let's go." Natsu said.

 **The Next Morning Guildhall**

There was a scream on the second floor. "Master someone took one of the three S class jobs up here." Mira said in panic. "Which one was taken?" Makarov asked.

"It was the one for Galuna Island right?" Ichigo said from his seat at the bar. "How'd you know Ichigo?" Mira asked. "Cause that's the job that Natsu said he had in mind yesterday." A couple people gasped at what Ichigo just said.

"Are you sure it was the same one Natsu had in mind?" Mira asked, but before Ichigo could answer someone else spoke up. "Who else has a flying blue cat?" this time it was Laxus that answered.

"What do you mean Laxus?" Mira asked "I saw a blue cat trying to be sneaky and grab one of the jobs, I didn't know which one it took." Laxus said as he relaxed in his chair.

"You didn't try and stop him from taking it?" Mira said as she gave Laxus a face that could send a hollow running away. "Been a while since you've given me that face sweetheart." Laxus said with a smirk. Mira turned away from him and went downstairs.

"Master we need to get that job back Natsu isn't strong enough to take on that job." Mira told the master. "Natsu, Lucy, and Happy may not be strong enough but Grimmjow definitely is." Ichigo said before taking a sip of his water.

"Lucy went too? You maybe right Ichigo but that doesn't excuse their behavior for stealing it, I'm sending you and Erza to go and retrieve them, you two are strong enough to bring them back, then I'll see what punishment to give them." Makarov said. Just then Grey slammed his fist onto the table he was sitting at.

"I'll bring back Natsu and Lucy, Gramps don't worry about it." Grey said as he walked out the guild doors. 'I should probably go with him to help him bring back Grimmjow, he isn't strong to bring him back.' Ichigo thought.

 **'Let the stripper try, he won't be able to take on an Adjuchas level hollow on his own.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said.

 _'I'm sure that after a day or two of with no return, the master will send you and Ms. Scarlet to go and bring them back.'_ Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

'Yea I guess you're right Zangetsu, but knowing Grimmjow he won't come back willingly. That's what worries me.' Ichigo thought as he looked out the door.

 **Hargeon Town**

Grimmjow, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were looking from ship to ship, asking for a ride to Galuna Island. Everyone refused to give them a ride. Then they found one man who offered them a ride, the man was giving off strange energy and Grimmjow found it a little creepy. Then Grimmjow could feel Grey's energy closing.

"We got company."Grimmjow said as he put his hands in pockets and turned looking at Grey in the eyes. Grey was shorter then Grimmjow and Ichigo, so Grey was looking up at Grimmjow.

"What do you want ice stripper?" Grimmjow said with a frown on his face. "I came here to bring you guys back to the guild" Grey said as he went around Grimmjow.

"You guys are in so much trouble when we get back to the guildhall, Lucy since you're new to the guild you might get a warning, for Grimmjow I'm not sure since his new and an S class." Grey said as he looked back at Grimmjow who had his eyes closed and his hands still in his pockets.

"Natsu on the other hand well get punished for doing this." Grey said. Before he could drag them back to the guild the man said "Wait you're an S class wizard?"

"So what if I am, whats in it for you?" Grimmjow said as he walked up to the man. "This is why." the man revealed his arm to be disfigured. People on the Island are turning into demons, that's the curse of Galuna Island."

 **AN: So we're at the start of the Galuna Island arc, what happens next? Grimmjow takes the job and Ichigo and Ezra go bring them back. Just so you know everything else well be the same within the arc just the parts that Ichigo and Grimmjow play are going to be different. And on a side note Ichigo's been in his school uniform since his got there.**

 **Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO for anyone wondering, I didn't make Ichigo on the mission because he just sees it as a cursed island he doesn't even know what the curse is and that people are suffering from it. Grimmjow went because he wanted to see if someone on the island was strong enough to take him.**

 **"Inner Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 7 Demon Island**

"This is the curse of Galuna Island" the man said as he showed his disfigured arm. Lucy looked like she was about to puke when she saw it, Natsu and Grey were glaring daggers to notice the arm. Grimmjow was a little curious but didn't say anything, and Happy was fishing for fish as the whole thing was going down.

"We'll help you sir, I promise that we'll get rid off the curse and make sure that everyone gets turned back to normal." Lucy said as she stood proudly.

"No we're not, we are going back to the guild and-" Grey didn't get to finish because Grimmjow had knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the neck and catching him afterwards.

"Why'd you do that Grimmjow?" Lucy said surprised at what just happened. "I did it because an island full of demons sounds like fun, maybe the one who cursed them was a strong demon and could be a good fight." Grimmjow said with a smirk then looked at the man and his smirk went away.

'What the man said is strange, people turning into demons? His energy does's feel the same as everyone else, and that arm is giving off the same energy as he is. Something's not right here.' Grimmjow thought. "And I knocked him out because this way he's won't struggle while we get there." Grimmjow said as he got on the boat and dropped Grey on his face in one of the seats.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy followed after him, happy was munching on a fish bigger then his body while the boat set off to Galuna Island. "How long till we get there?" Natsu asked as his motion sickness kicked in and was hanging on the side of the boat. "A couple hours." The man said. Natsu just groaned at the response, Grimmjow looked at Natsu with disappointment, "Pathetic." He said.

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall**

Ichigo had just finished a job in the next town over. "That's how jobs go?" Ichigo asked Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear. "Usually they take longer, about a couple of days, not a couple of hours." Levy said while she sweat dropped. Ichigo took a job with Shadow Gear because he needed the money to pay the old man and he also needed some new clothes.

When Ichigo got in the guildhall he went straight to the bar where he left his body with Mira, when he got in his body he noticed that Grimmjow, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Happy were still gone. "That was quick, I would've thought it would take longer then that." Mira said as she walked over to Ichigo.

"The job was to take care of a creature that was rampaging through town." Ichigo said as he was stretching his body. "It wasn't hard, I had Shadow Gear look for the mayor to talk about the job while I looked around town. I just happened to run into the thing while wondering around and took care of it." Ichigo said as he sat down.

"You know Levy offered to go with you because she wanted to see you in action, but instead she was basically a guide and didn't even get to do anything." Cana said as she was coming out of storage with a barrel to chug down.

"I wouldn't have mattered, all I did was just punch it in the face. A low leveled hollow would've given me more of a challenge then the Yeti-Gorilla-Monkey-thing did." Ichigo said with a sign, he was hoping that some of the creatures in this world would've provided him some challenge.

"The hollows in your world must be pretty strong if they're a challenge for you Ichigo." Mira said with amazement in her voice. "If I had to say how strong they were, I'd say only S class would be able to take them on." Ichigo said let out a yawn.

 **'Hey King this world may just not be able to throw something at us, nothing we've seen so far is strong enough for us to pose a challenge.'** His hollow said with boredom in his voice. **'Grimmjow is the only thing here that's close to our level of power, we still need to finish that fight that got us stuck here in the first place.'**

 _'Ichigo if you're bored with the level of your opponent then why not just take one of those S class jobs, you have access to go upstairs and take one, you could also pay the master for the damages that you and Grimmjow caused.'_ Zangetsu said to Ichigo who was thinking the idea over.

Makarov then called him and Erza over to his office. He sighed then got up and started walking towards the master's office. When Erza and Ichigo were in Makarov's office they sat down. "What is it old man, the money from the job I did earlier should've gone straight to you and covered some of the damage cost?" Ichigo said as crossed his arms.

"I received the money, but that's not why I called you two in here, I called you in so you could go and bring back Grimmjow and the rest." Makarov said with a straight face and arms crossed. Ichigo wasn't surprised by this, he knew that Grey was no match against Grimmjow and was only a matter of time.

"When do we leave master?" Erza said as she got up from her sit ready to go. "Right now, we've waited long enough and I don't want to lose another second so leave as soon as you are ready." Makarov said.

Ichigo and Erza left the office and Erza went to home to go pack, Ichigo went back to the bar. "Hey Mira I'm gonna need you to take care of my body while I'm gone, again." Ichigo said as he went into soul form and Cana grabbed it before it hit the ground. "Master's sending you and Erza to go bring back the group?" Mira asked while she was cleaning a mug.

"Yea, and knowing Grimmjow, I'd be surprise if the island is still standing, that is if he hasn't found someone that can take him yet." Ichigo sweat dropped and shivered when an image of Grimmjow laughing and a sinking island came into his mind.

"Don't worry Ichigo, We'll take good care of your body, real good care." Cana said as she was putting Ichigo's body in a sit at the bar, with a devious smile on her face.

Ichigo felt uneasy about leaving his body with Cana around. "Mira I trust that you won't let anything or anyone near my body while I'm away?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his body with uneasy eyes.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll make sure nothing happens to your body while you're away." Mira said as she glared at Cana who got the message and backed away then went back to chugging her barrel.

 **Galuna Island**

Grimmjow was pissed, it wasn't because he was woken up from his relaxing nap. Or because the strange man disappeared when a wave appeared out of nowhere and he had to use sonido to get everyone on the island. It wasn't even the fact that Natsu kept messing around with his hollow hole. Not even when the villagers explained the situation and told him to take out the FUCKING moon. No it wasn't any of that stuff, what pissed him off was that since he stepped foot on the island, Grimmjow could feel that there was nobody on the island that was strong enough to fight him.

"What a waste of my time, no one here is strong." Grimmjow said as he punched a tree and sent it fling through the jungle. Lucy was a little scared of what Grimmjow would do when he was disappointed with something.

"Hey calm down, you said that you felt huge amounts of energy coming from the center of the island?" Grey said as he was following Grimmjow in the direction of the energy build up on the island.

"Yea a huge amount of energy coming from this direction, and a couple of people as well, none of them are strong enough for me, I'll leave them to you." Grimmjow said as he frowned and kept walking forwards till they made it to a temple with a purple light at the top.

Grimmjow stopped and looked around. "The energy is being sent downwards, whatever is being used at the top is being sent down underground." Grimmjow said as he walked into the temple, everyone followed behind. They made it to an open cave and saw a giant ice glacier on the cave. But it was what was in the glacier that surprised even Grimmjow.

The Ice Glacier had a massive, human like being trapped in it. The being had two large arms with what appeared to be scales covering them. It was covered in spikes around both it's sides on his torso, his neck and his back. His feet looked like that of a bird. He had a mane that followed the nape of his neck. He had something on his forehead that had horns coming out, large pointed teeth and hollow eyes.

"NO n-no, it can't be, it shouldn't be here." Grey said as he was shaking all over, his shaking eyes wouldn't leave the the glacier. "What is it man, this thing can't be so tough, it's frozen solid."Natsu said as he got up in Grey's face but Grey didn't even react.

Grimmjow looked at it and could feel energy coming off the ice, it felt almost alive. "How ice princess since you having a mental breakdown over there mind telling everyone what that thing is." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Grey by the collar and shook him out of whatever trance he was in. Grey mumbled something really low that not even Natsu could catch what was said.

"What was that?" Grimmjow said still holding onto Grey. "It's Deliora." Grey said in a low whisper but loud enough to be heard. "That thing is Deliora, a demon from the book of Zeref." Grey said.

"A demon?" Grimmjow wondered to himself. "You mean like Lullaby?" Happy said with an expression of worry. "Lullaby does't hold a candle to Deliora." Grey said before being pushed down on the ground by Grimmjow.

"Hey snap out of it Popsicle stick, how about filling us in on what you know about this thing." Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at Deliora.

"Deliora was a demon that would wreck havoc in the north. He destroyed my hometown and everyone I loved when I was a kid, my master Ur sacrificed everything to make sure it could't wreck anymore havoc." Grey said as he clasped his hands together to help with the shaking.

"So your old master made sure this thing couldn't wreck havoc but if it happened in the north why is it here?" Lucy thought out loud. "I don't know but whatever the reason it can't be good." Grey said still shaking.

After a couple of minutes of intense silence, Lucy said "I know what can lighten the mood." Lucy took out a silver key "Open gate of the Lyre, Lyra." A young girl, maybe around early teenage years, with strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist and curled at the end appeared. She had a pink bonnet on her head, a long dress with heart prints on her waist, leather shoes, small white wings and a large harp was on her back.

"Hey Lucy" Lyra said as she approached Lucy and gave her a hug. "Hey Lyra" Lucy said hugging back. "How come you don't summon me anymore huh?" Lyra said breaking the hug. "It was you that told me I could summon you about once a week." Lucy said Lyra pouted at the words "Anyway I summoned you so you could lighten the mood in here." Lucy said.

"Any request?" Lyra asked as she grabbed the harp on her back. "You can chose whatever you want." Lucy said. Lyra sat down on a rock and started playing a happy tune. The tune gave Natsu, who was passed out on the ground, Happy who was also passed out, and Lucy who sat on a rock near Lyra happy thoughts and happy memories. The tune however gave Grey horrible memories of what happened when he was a kid with Deliora and Grimmjow memories of his Fraccion when they were in Las Noches.

The memories that went Grimmjow's head were all happy moments they shared, all the stuff they would destroy just for fun, all the times they would spare to get Di Roy stronger so he wouldn't lose. The memories that went through his head were all things that felt like family and joy, all before they died. Grimmjow actually felt an emotion he thought he wasn't able to feel, sadness.

Grimmjow was sitting on a boulder high up in the cave, grey was sitting on a ledge near the base of Deliora. the memories of the two were sad. No one saw it but a single tear escaped their eyes as they were seeing these moments.

 **AN: So what do you think of Grimmjow in this chapter? I gave Grimmjow sad memories cause I couldn't think of any happy ones, and I just wanted to see how Grimmjow's character would be like in this scene. A different side to Grimmjow no one knows about.**

 **What happens next? The fight scenes, I'll try to make them as good as I can, everything in this arc will be the same just the scenes with Ichigo and Grimmjow.**

 **Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So what did you guys think of last chapter? Speaking of last chapter what did you guys read the latest Bleach chapter yesterday? Ichigo finally landed a hit on Juha. and Azien's helping out.**

 **"Inner Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own either series.**

 **Chapter 8 Moon Drip**

Grimmjow wiped the tear off his left cheek. 'So even hollows can cry uh? go figure.' Grimmjow thought to himself as the tune that Lyra was playing stopped. He sonidoed down to the others. "That was lovely Lyra, thanks." Lucy said, just then Natsu shot up from his nap and said "Someone's coming this way." Grimmjow used sonido and got someplace high, everyone else hid behind a bunch of rocks.

"I'm telling you I heard something down here." man with the face of a dog, shoulder length brown hair, he wore no shirt, was lean built, and had on a baggy pair of pants, he had a red collar around his neck with studs sticking out of it. "Are you sure you heard something, the moon drip hasn't affected your hearing has it? because it seemed to have done something to your face."

A short man was with him. The man had extremely bushy black squared eyebrows, his hair was bright blue that seemed to be arranged into a number of spikes pointing upwards. He wore a green coat that reached down to his knees with with black on his shoulders going down to the end of the sleeves. he had black pants and a little loose and had light colored shoes.

"You know very well that this is how I look all the time Yuka" the dog man yelled into the shorter one's face. "You should learn how to take a joke Toby." Yuka said brushing Toby's little outbreak aside.

"Yuka, Toby, I have sad news. Angelica was harassed by someone." A young woman with pick hair, that were tied into pigtails. She wore a purple with pink short dress with pink trimmings. black leggings, and high heeled sandals, she had a large rack and a curvy body.

"So what it's just a mouse." Toby said pretty much yelling it in her face. "Angelic is not just a mouse, she's a hunter that gallops in the darkness, and love." she said. "Let's get rid of them before the cold emperor finds out."

"I agree, let's go Toby, Sherry." Yuka said. "Let's put the intruders into an eternal slumber, in other words love." Sherry said.

The three people left, everyone got out from where they were hiding behind the rocks. Grimmjow jumped down from the top of the cave. "Did anyone catch that chick say that her mouse was hurt?" Lucy said.

"You think she's talking about the giant rat we ran into on the way here." Grey asked more composed now. "You mean the one that Grimmjow punched into the sky like it was nothing?" Natsu said remembering what happened.

 **Flashback**

Grimmjow and the group were leaving the village, it was dark out. When the villagers turned into demons and explained what they knew and the village chief said to destroy the moon the group left because he said that a build up of energy was coming from the center of the island.

"Couldn't we wait till morning to do this?" Lucy complained and went on rambling about "needing her beauty sleep" and how's she was tired. Then the ground started rumbling.

"That doesn't sound good." Happy said. "It's nothing we can't handle." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles, then a giant rat in a maid outfit appeared. "What the hell is that thing?!" Grey said.

"Aren't you guys going to take out that thing?" Lucy said. The mouse sucked in some air then blew out. "What's that smell? It's horrible, it's in my eyes." Grey said. Natsu was on the ground passed out cause the smell was worse for him.

Grimmjow who was pissed off that no one on the island was strong had released his spiritual pressure and cleared the smoke of rotten breath, while pinning Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Happy and the giant rat to the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit at the moment." Grimmjow said as he walked up to the rat let up on the pressure and punched it in the face with so much it went flying back and started going upward towards the sky. He sealed his pressure and started walking towards the energy buildup.

 **End Flashback**

"That rat was more of a nuisance then a challenge." Grimmjow said with a frown. "What's this moon drip stuff that they mentioned." he asked but all he got was confusion and shrugs.

Then all the sudden a bright purple light came through the ceiling of the cave and and landed on the frozen Deliora. "What the fuck is that light?" Grimmjow said as he put an arm to cover his eyes.

"I don't know but we should go to the top and see what's causing it." Grey said. then the group ran upstairs, Grimmjow didn't move and looked at Deliora. "Something's definitely not right about this Island." he said before he sonidoed to the top and saw the group hiding behind a rock.

 **Top of the Temple**

On the top of the temple were a group of people in dark cloaks with a moon symbol on the top of the hood. They were chanting something and a beam of purple light coming from the moon was being used and sent underground.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. "They're taking the moonlight and exposing it to Deliora somehow, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"That's moon drip, a spell you can used to break any spell." Lyra said. "They're using it to melt the ice on Deliora."

"That's impossible iced shell can't be melted." Grey said with surprise in his voice. "The power of the moon can break and spell, it can even melt the ice on the demon." Lyra said.

"Lyra you should close your gate, this could get dangerous." Lucy said, Lyra disappeared in a bright light.

"So that moon drip, that's the energy I was sensing then." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed from where the group was to where the ritual was taking place. "We can't let them revive Deliora, they don't know just how dangerous he can be." Grey said as he jumped over the rock and everyone started running towards where Grimmjow was.

"Sorry to interrupt your terrible singing but I think you should leave before I make you." Grimmjow said as he raised his spiritual pressure enough to stop the chanting and bring them to there knees for a moment before sealing it again.

Just then a man wearing a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders. He had a helmet that looked similar to a skull, it covered the man's upper face. The lower jaw of the skull helmet, which had sharp teeth, was open wide enough to show the lower part if the man's pale face. The helmet also had horns pointing forwards and had a crest made of spiky fur falling on the man's back.

Behind the man were the three people that entered the cave earlier. "It seems the intruders have appeared here." the man said. "You three go to the village and take care of the villagers for sending problems our way." he said. "Yes Cold Emperor." the three bowed then left. "Hey pipsqueak, blondie, cat go and stop those three, me and ice stripper well take care of this guy." Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the Cold Emperor.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy left and ran towards the village. "Hey Grey give him an extra pounding for me." Natsu yelled before he ran to catch up with Lucy and Happy.

"Do you think you two can take me down? I'm more powerful then you and your group put together." The Emperor said.

Grimmjow scoffed "No you're not, I could beat you with my eyes closed, and without drawing my sword." Grimmjow said with a frown then closed his eyes.

"Is that so? Then take this, Ice make Eagle." A bunch of ice eagles shot out from his hand and was heading towards Grimmjow who still had his eyes closed. The eagles hit the spot where Grimmjow was standing but he wasn't anywhere to be seen till a buzzing noise was heard behind the Cold Emperor.

Grimmjow punched him in the gut, then disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back then sonidoed in front of him and elbowed him into the ground. 'How is he able to move so fast? Just how powerful is this guy? And what's up with that hole in his stomach?' The Emperor thought "I won't let you beat me, Ice make Ape." An ape appeared in front of Grimmjow who smashed it to pieces by just backhanding it in the face.

"Should I open my eyes now or should I keep showing you that you're outclassed?" Grimmjow said holding a frown. The Cold Emperor looked up and saw that his eyes were indeed closed. 'He actually was able to beat me like I was nothing with just his eyes closed.' he thought.

'How strong is Grimmjow? If he's able to beat this guy down with his eyes closed then how strong is he and Ichigo? Are everyone from their world this strong?' Grey thought as he watch Grimmjow take down the Cold Emperor. "Hey Grimmjow I'll take it from here, I have some personal business with him." Grey said as he walked up to them.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and walked away from the Emperor. "Take him if you want, I'll go and check on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, plus the blonde." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed back to the village.

"It's been a while don't you think Leon?" Grey said as he took off his shirt. Leon got up and removed the helmet and revealed a young man with silver spiky hair, some of strands of his hair was covering his upper left face. He had slanted eyes and a snowflake earring in his left ear.

"It sure has Grey, so many years since you killed our master Ur." Leon said. They both got into a fighting stance.

 **Near the Village**

Grimmjow was using sonido to get to the village faster. When he got to the village it was a crater. "Seriously they couldn't even handle something as simple as this?" He said while pinching his nose. He could sense that the villagers were okay and were heading away from the crater. He could sense that Lucy and happy were fighting the pink haired chick, and Natsu was fighting the other two.

Grimmjow could also sense that two very familiar energies were coming to the island. "Took them long enough to show up, I was expecting him to show up a little earlier but I can't do anything about it now." Grimmjow said as he sighed.

"Guess I should go help pipsqueak before they get here." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed to where Natsu was. Natsu was having trouble with the short one.

"My magic allows me to neutralize any magic that comes my way." Yuka said as he had his left hand held out. Natsu had his hands on fire. Grimmjow sonidoed in between them. "Take care of the other one, I got this one." he said. Natsu nodded and walked up to the other one.

"Hey your moves were pretty good while you fought Yuka but I'm stronger then Yuka." Toby said "Paralysis Nails: Mega Jellyfish" Toby's nails grew to longer by a half a foot. "I bet you don't know what this nails can do."

"They paralyze." Natsu said, "How'd you know? Can you read minds?" Toby said.

"Man this guy's an idiot." Natsu said then ducked to the left to avoid getting hit by the nails. "I'm not an idiot." Toby said. Toby kept slashing at Natsu but couldn't touch him.

Natsu got an idea 'Time to see just how stupid he is' he thought. "Hey you got something right here." Natsu said as he pointed to his forehead. "Where?" Toby brought up his hands and touched his forehead, unfortunately his nails touched him and sent a shock through Toby's body. "And I thought I was an idiot." Natsu said

 **With Grimmjow**

Grimmjow hasn't moved since he appeared. "Aren't you going to attack?" Yuka said Grimmjow just sighed. "I'm not stupid I heard what you said about your powers." Grimmjow said as he took out his hands from his pockets.

"So what you too scared to attack cause you know that they won't work?" Yuka said then looked at his hollow hole. "Hey are you alright? That hole in your stomach looks like it hurts." he said.

"What this?" pointing at his hollow hole, "Sometimes I forget I even have it. Now do you want me to beat you up like I did your boss or should I keep my eyes open this time?" Grimmjow said.

Yuka had a look of disbelief. 'This guy was able to beat Emperor Leon? No way the Emperor is too powerful to take down.' He thought.

"What don't believe me, then I'll close my eyes and you can attack me with whatever attacks you want, same deal I made with your boss." Grimmjow said as he closed his eyes. He side stepped a little to the right to avoid a wave of magic energy, he kept side stepping a couple more attacks then used sonido.

"Is that all? Then I guess it's my turn." He said as he punched Yuka who had put up his barrier, which Grimmjow punched right through. Then sonidoed behind him and elbowed him to the ground hard enough to cause rings appear behind Yuka as he fell as high speeds. then he kicked him with out of the crater he made then picked him up brought him up to eye level.

Yuka was shocked to see that Grimmjow had he eyes closed. 'He was doing all that while his eyes were closed?' he thought then he started to panic. "What in the hell are you?" He said as he was trying to pry Grimmjow's hand off his collar.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Grimmjow said as he threw Yuka to the edge of the crater and caused him to get stuck in the crater's wall.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked around. Natsu ran up to him, "You got to teach me how to do that." he said. Grimmjow ignored him and started walking forward.

"You can show yourself now Kurosaki, no point in hiding when I can sense you." Grimmjow said as he stopped walking. Ichigo had appeared in front of him via flash step. Natsu was amazed that Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was there, his nose didn't even catch his scent till he appeared.

"How long have you known I was here?" Ichigo asked. "Since you and Scarlet were about a couple of miles from reaching shore." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Wait Erza's here too, We're so died, I can't die yet, I'm too young to die." Natsu said running around like a maniac.

Ichigo chuckled watching Natsu running around and rambling. Grimmjow smile for a bit before it was replaced by a frown. 'Seems things just got way more complicated now.' Grimmjow thought and looked at the purple glow of the moon.

 **AN: That was chapter 8, what'd you think? should I show more of this side of Grimmjow or wait till later chapters?**

 **What's next? The climax of the arc and the end of it. Ichigo's and Grimmjow's fight against an undercover Ultear in the cave.**

 **Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're at the end of the Galuna arc. The name of this chapter is Slaying Moon, and any bleach fan knows that Ichigo's Zangetsu translates to Slaying Moon. I bet plenty of people already suspected that Ichigo was going to be the too break the moon, wouldn't blame them.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 9 Slaying Moon**

Grimmjow was telling Ichigo about everything that's happened on the island. "So it's the people who are cursed and not the island." Ichigo said to Grimmjow. "The village elder says to destroy the moon, we can't do that even in our strongest forms." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow I don't think it's the moon at all." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with confusion. "On the way here the moon was white, I kept looking at it on the boat ride over. But when I got on the island with Erza, we both noticed the moon was purple, like only on the island is the moon purple." Ichigo told Grimmjow to clear up the confusion.

"Kurosaki" Grimmjow stopped walking and looked at Ichigo. "I know you've felt the energy around this island. The energy can't be sensed unless you're on the island, it's all over, it's the strongest at the temple." Grimmjow said as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the temple.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had a point, when he used flash step to get Erza and him on the island from the pirate boat they used to get there he could feel the energy all around. "You have a point, now that I know that the people are suffering I'm going to stay and see this through." Ichigo said as he took a look around the place the villagers went to after their village became a crater.

"Of course you're going to stay and help the people on the island." Grimmjow said with a smile then started walking with his hands in his pockets. "Speaking of staying, I'm surprised you didn't just use sonido to get back to the guildhall, and left Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Happy here all by themselves. Why'd you stay Grimmjow?" Ichigo said as he caught up to Grimmjow. The person in question was surprised by the question, he stopped in his tracks and couldn't think of an answer.

Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Ichigo looked at him with a puzzled look then shrugged his own shoulders and walked next to Grimmjow. They walked in the tent with the others to see Erza holding a sword to Grey's chest, and Lucy and Happy tied up.

"What are you doing Erza?" Ichigo said as he stood behind Grey, Grimmjow stayed at the opening to the tent. "We came here to take them back to the guild and that's what I plan to do." She responded. "No you're not cause we're staying to help them out." Ichigo said with his scowl aimed at the queen of the fairies.

"They have to be punished for breaking the rules of the gui-" Erza was cut of by a pressure that hit her like a truck. "Would you rather leave these people to suffer and stick to the rules of the guild or would you help them and worry about the consequences later?" Ichigo said as he sealed his power.

"I'm staying here to help these people and to finish a mission that was started. We both know that me and Grimmjow are on whole other level of power then what you have." Ichigo said as he cut the ropes on Lucy and Happy.

Ichigo walked to the opening of the tent and looked back. "If you're not going to help us with with this island's problem then leave and tell the old man that I got it covered from here." Erza stood still as Ichigo and Grimmjow disappeared using flash step and sonido. Grey, Lucy, and Happy looked at Erza wondering what she's going to do. "Let's go and help these people with their problem." She said as she walked out the tent.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked dumbfounded. "I have no idea, but I think Ichigo just broke Erza." Happy said with a confused expression, along with Grey.

 **At the Temple**

Natsu had just reached the temple. After Natsu, and Grimmjow explained what was going on to Ichigo, Natsu's nose caught Grey's scent. He went to get him along with Ichigo and Grimmjow. When they found him, he was unconscious, beaten up. Ichigo put Grey on his shoulder and the group went in the direction of the villagers to meet up with everyone else. Natsu had left while it was still dark out and headed to temple with a plan.

Before he could take another step towards the temple, he caught the scents of both Ichigo and Grimmjow as they both appeared out of thin air behind him. "Mind telling us what you're doing all the way out here all alone?" Ichigo said as he walked to stand in front of Natsu.

"Well you see, I came out because I had a plan to destroy the temple, if there was no temple then they can't use the moon drip stuff." Natsu said with a huge smile on his face.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had a face of shock on their faces. 'Looks like pipsqueak can think after all.' Grimmjow thought. 'I guess his not an idiot all the time if he can think of this.' Ichigo thought. **'You can't judge a book by it's cover, I mean look at you, you look stupid, act stupid and are stupid.'** Ichigo's hollow said. 'What do you mean look stupid? You look just like me.' Ichigo said to his hollow. **'What are you talking about, I don't look stupid.'** _'Hollow you are the stupid one, you look exactly like Ichigo.'_ Zangetsu said to Ichigo's hollow.

"If that's your plan then let's do it then." Grimmjow said with a smirk. The three ran in and hit everything in sight. Ichigo and Grimmjow hit everything with their feet and fist.

Natsu was using everything in his arsenal. "Fire dragon iron fist, talon, claw, wing attack, flame elbow, crushing fang." After a couple of minutes of hitting everything in sight the temple started to shake then it tilted. "Destroying things on purpose is much harder then destroying things on accident." Natsu said panting. Then voices were heard above them. Grimmjow recognized the energy and Natsu remembered the scent.

Natsu broke through the ground under Leon and Toby. "Now the moon won't shine on the demon down stairs." Natsu said with a pissed off expression. Ichigo and Grimmjow landed next to Natsu and looked at Leon and Toby. A third person was there as well, Ichigo and Grimmjow could feel strong magic energy coming off this one.

'This power is much more then anyone I've met in this world. How wasn't I able to feel this much power when I got on the island? Doesn't matter now, he could give me a good fight.' Grimmjow thought to himself and grinned like a maniac. _'Careful Ichigo this person has more of this 'magic' energy then anyone we've met in this world.'_ Zangetsu warned Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the person with caution.

The mystery person was short, had a tribal mask that covered most of his face, a dark cloak, and his clothes looked like a village clothes. Natsu started charging Leon, when he hit him, Leon's body turned to ice. "Over here." Leon said as he shot some ice eagles at Natsu who jumped, then shot some more while he was in the air.

"Fire Dragon Roar." Natsu breathed out fire from his mouth. The fire melted the eagles then Natsu landed on the ground. Natsu launched himself at Leon. Fire Dragon Iron fist" Natsu said as he punched Leon in the face. sending him stagger a bit. Then the temple shook for a bit then the temple was leveled again.

"How in the fucking hell did that just happened." Grimmjow said. "Zalty is this your doing?" Leon said. The mystery man nodded and said "I took the liberty of fixing the temple, the moon is almost out and in position." Zalty said.

"How did he level the temple without moving?" Ichigo said. "I didn't even sense him move." Grimmjow said. "I have lost magic that allows me to mess with the time of an object." Zalty said as he started running into a hall that lead to Deliora.

"Ice make: Lance" the Ice was heading for Leon who only made an ice shield to block the attack. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Grey standing there. "His mine Natsu, I've got some personal business with him." Grey said. "He was mine first, go find someone else to fight." Natsu said.

"Natsu, Grey you two take care of this guy, me and Grimmjow will take care of the other guy." Ichigo said then looked at Grimmjow and they both disappeared. **(what happens with Natsu and Grey will be the same as in the anime with the whole Iced Shell thing, then Natsu will join in with Ichigo and Grimmjow.)**

 **In Cave with Deliora**

Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped in the cave with Deliora then dodged a light green orb that was shot at them from above. Another one was shot and Ichigo sliced it in half with Zangetsu only for it to reform and go into's Zalty's hand.

Grimmjow used sonido to appear next to Zalty and use Pantera to slice him in half, Zalty moved and jumped to a ledge. "You're pretty quick for a human." Grimmjow said as he started grinning like a mad man.

"Are you saying that you're not human? That would explain how you're with a hole in your stomach." Zalty said and then the green orb turned into several dozen. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Grimmjow said as he dodged the orbs and sliced a few of them only for them to reform and hit him. When the dust cleared Grimmjow stood uninjured.

"Do you really think those attacks can get through my hierro?" Grimmjow said as he started charging a red orb in his left palm. "Cero" he said as he released it, Zalty summoned more orbs to act as a shield, the attack took out most of the orbs but Zalty was unharmed.

Ichigo flash stepped behind Zalty to slash him in the back. Zalty ducked then had several orbs hit Ichigo in the gut, he staggered a bit but wasn't harmed thanks to some spirit energy he used to act as a barrier around his body.

Zalty then jumped in a ledge in front of Deliora and a purple light hit the frozen demon. "It seems that the ritual is taking place. With one person moon drip is pretty weak but we've collected some much of it, it doesn't matter." Zalty said.

"Then I guess we got to beat you then take care of that demon afterwards." Ichigo said but then the green orbs surrounded both him and Grimmjow and started shoot at them like an endless supply of ammo. "Good luck getting out of that, you maybe fast but are you fast enough to dodge all of my attacks?" Zalty said then got a flaming fist to the face.

The attacks on Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped, They were unharmed but their clothes looked a little ripped in some spots. Natsu jumped down to where they were standing. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yea, trust me when I say that we've taken harder hit then that." Ichigo said then looked around and sensed that Zalty was gone from the temple. 'Damn was he just toying with us?' Ichigo thought.

"Great the one person who actually bring me a challenge in this world disappears halfway through the fight." Grimmjow said as he sheathed Pantera. Ichigo did the same as Grimmjow, then an explosion was heard and Grey came running into the cave a couple minutes later.

"So you took care of the other guy?" Ichigo said. Grey nodded, then the four of them looked a Deliora who was halfway frozen. Grimmjow looked at the ice that was melting and flowing into the ocean. 'The energy that was surrounding the demon is now flowing into the ocean.' Grimmjow thought, then Grey's words rang in his mind. 'Ur risked everything to stop this demon from wreaking havoc.' Grimmjow was a little surprised at the realization. 'So she was the ice that sealed away the demon'.

"Everyone back away from it, I'm going to take it down and finally my dream of surpassing Ur will be achieved." Leon said as he was limping his way into the cave. Grey walked up to him and punched him the gut, Leon didn't pass out but was on the floor unable to move.

"You can't take down something that's been dead for years." Grimmjow said as the last of the Ice melted and Deliora let out a roar then went to punch Grimmjow who only stood still with his hands in his pockets. When the giant fist made contact with Grimmjow's body it cracked then started to crumble, soon Deliora was nothing more then dust.

"Deliora was slowing getting he's life sucked out of him as he was stuck in the ice your master made by sacrificing herself. What you just heard was it's last breath." Grimmjow said as he started walking towards the exit.

 **Later in the Village**

After the whole thing with Leon was dealt with the Fairy Tail group went back to the crater where the village was to find that the village was back as if nothing happened to it. After explaining everything to the village elder about what happened they were still told to take out the moon.

"Look we can't take out the moon, it's impossible for us to do it." Lucy said trying to convince the elder that they can't.

"Yea we can, me and Grimmjow have the power to do it." Ichigo said shocking everyone. Grimmjow and Ichigo then jumped high in the air and stood in midair surprising everyone. "They can fly?" Lucy said. "Now we got another blue cat that can fly too." Happy said flying all the way up to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hit Happy on the head causing a bump to appear on his head. "Grimmjow you ready to do this?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded then slid Pantera out of the sheath enough for him to slid his finger across and draw blood. He then started charging a blue orb in his right hand, it kept getting bigger.

Ichigo took Zangetsu and put him to his right side with both hands on the hilt and started charging an attack that enveloped the blade of Zangetsu with blue energy. Then both Ichigo and Grimmjow were ready to release their attacks.

"Getsuga Tensho"

"Gran Rey Cero"

Both attacks seemed to be heading towards the moon, then an explosion happened that caused the people on the ground to cover their eyes. Then a crack on the moon appeared, the villagers started cheering, then the unexpected happened. The crack spread across the sky and then it broke, the moon looked white and a barrier that surrounded the island broke to pieces.

"How'd you guys know that would work?" Erza asked.

"Well you see when we got on the island I felt energy all around the island but I couldn't feel it when we were on the ship off the coast. Grimmjow told me he felt it too." Ichigo said. "The people said that they started turning into demon three years ago, around the same time Leon started doing the ritual for the moon drip." Grimmjow said "Leon was exposed to the moon drip at a more higher level then the villagers but he wasn't a demon himself." Ichigo continued. "The energy that the villagers were giving off was completely different then the humans in this world." Grimmjow said. "Meaning that the villagers were demons to begin with not people." Ichigo finished.

Erza was surprised that Ichigo and Grimmjow had figured it out before she did. The demons started chatting among themselves. "I knew that you guys would be able to fix everything." It was the man that brought Grimmjow, Grey, Lucy, Natsu and Happy to the island. The man was Bobo and was in his demon form and hovering in midair.

"Hey you got some explaining to do." Grimmjow sonidoed over to him and got in his face with a scowl that could match Ichigo's. "Well you see everyone was forgetting they were demons and going off about being humans or being cursed, I wasn't affected so I left the island." Bobo said.

Grimmjow thought back to when the wave came and Bobo disappeared. 'I did sensed that he left but I was too focused on staying alive that I forgot about him.' Grimmjow said to himself. After that the demons threw a party for them, everyone was having fun. "Hey Ichigo" Grey walked up to Ichigo shirtless. "What?" Ichigo replied.

"I wanted to thank you for not taking us off the island when you got here, only Grimmjow would've been able to put up a fight against you." Grey said scratching the back of his head. "It was nothing, I'm not the type of guy that would sacrifice himself for a stranger, but I'm not the type of guy who would stay by and watch people get hurt before my eyes." Ichigo said as he took a sip of his drink.

"If you say so." Grey was about to walk away when a thought came into his mind. "Ichigo didn't you say that your zanpakato's name was Zangetsu?" Grey asked. "Yea what about it?" Ichigo asked curious. "Well don't you think it was ironic that you have a sword named 'slaying moon' and you used said sword to break the moon?" Grey said with a warm smile. "Yea I guess it is ironic, but I didn't really break the moon." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

The party went on till morning. Leon's group of people came to the village to apologize and make amends for their actions, all was forgiven, Grey and Leon had a talk about finding new goals and joining a guild. After everything was said and done, the Fairy Tail group went to the coast.

"So how are we going to get off the island?" Grey asked out load. "I've got it covered." Erza said. then a giant pirate ship showed up. "We're going to ride that thing back?" Natsu said about ready to puke. Then Grimmjow walked up next to him and kneed him in the gut hard enough to knock him out.

"That should take care of the annoying part of the ride back." Grimmjow said as he put Natsu's body on his shoulders.

"Too bad that you guys stole the quest instead of having me or Grimmjow go with you guys and you would've been able to get paid." Ichigo said as he trailed behind Grimmjow.

"At least the blonde got something out of it." Grimmjow said as he dropped Natsu on the deck of the ship, then sonidoed to the top of the mast and started to take a nap.

Lucy was too happy to say anything cause she just kept looking at the gate key she now had. Everyone went to go do their own thing. Ichigo stared at the shrinking form of Galuna Island.

'Do you guys think that we'll see that Zalty person again in the near future.' Ichigo said to the beings that reside in his inner world. **'I hope not, he was the only person that actually posed a challenge to us.'** The hollow said. _'That person was strong enough to put you and Grimmjow on the defensive. I feel like we'll see more of this person.'_ Ichigo mentally nodded.

 **AN: This was the longest chapter I've written so far in this story. I actually went back and updated this chapter for those who read this when I first posted it. What's next? a couple of filler chapters, the next one will be about the body switch. I'll try and make it as funny as I can.**

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will be the start of a couple of fillers, this one is from the series and everyone loves writing this in their crossovers. I'll try and make this chapter as funny as I can so don't get your hopes up. I updated last chapter yesterday so it went from around 2,000 when I first posted it to around 3,000 words.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 10 Who's who?**

The trip back to the guild wasn't much. The group kept getting stares from people on the streets, all mostly aimed at Grimmjow's hollow hole. "Hey Grimmjow I think you should start wearing a shirt." Ichigo said noticing the staring. "Why should I wear a shirt?" Grimmjow said.

"So you don't freak people out by having them see you have a hole in your stomach." Grey said as he had somehow manage to lose his clothes and was standing in his boxers. "Like I should take advice from someone who can't even keep his clothes on for longer then a minute." Grimmjow said as he looked back at Grey.

"Grey your clothes." Erza said without looking back. "I don't have time to look for them." Grey said. The guildhall was in view now, "Grimmjow just buy a shirt, it wouldn't kill you to have one." Ichigo said to him. "If I wear a shirt then people wouldn't be able to see I'm hollow" Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"No one here knows what a hollow is, and besides you still have your mask fragment to show you're a hollow." Ichigo said as he got in Grimmjow's face. "I'm not getting a shirt just cause you tell to get one Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he and Ichigo butted heads. They both released some of their spiritual pressure, not a lot but a small amount to make the surrounding people stagger a bit.

Erza walked up to them and tried to knock them out like she does Natsu and Grey, by hitting them in the head, keyword tried. When her hands made contact with both their heads the gantlets on her forearms broke like glass. Then Ichigo and Grimmjow backed away from each other, they sealed their power then looked at Erza who had a face of pure shock. "You shouldn't have tried that, our increase in power meant that our defense was increased as well." Ichigo said. "My skin is tougher then iron, and Kurosaki has spirit energy covering his body, we can't get hurt so easily." Grimmjow said then turned and walked for the guildhall doors. Ichigo followed suit and opened the doors.

Erza broke out of her shock and requipped into the clothes she wore under her armor. Everyone else in the group was still in shock that Erza's armor broke like glass.

 **In The Guildhall moments later**

Ichigo went to the bar to get his body. Mira went to the back and brought out Ichigo's body. "Uh Mira where did you put my body?" Ichigo asked nervous. "I put it in a box in the storage labelled Do Not Open." Ichigo was confused why a box. "Why didn't you just have it laying around behind the car counter?" He asked. "Because you said not to let anything happen to it so I put it where no one could find it besides me." Mira said in her sweet and innocent tone and had her head to the side.

Ichigo got in his body and stretched every muscle he had. He heard pops and his neck was sore from whatever position it was in. 'next time I'll tell her to just keep an eye out in the open.' he thought to himself.

Grimmjow came to the bar, sat down, and slammed his head to the counter. "Everything all right Grimmjow?" Mira asked. "Ever since we got back everyone has been saying that Grimmjow should buy a shirt so people can stop looking at his hollow hole." Ichigo answered for him. "I DON'T NEED A FUCKING SHIRT" Grimmjow yelled out load to nobody in general.

"Oh now that I have the two of you here, the master left a note for the two of you." Mira said as she pulled out a piece of paper from under the counter.

Ichigo and Grimmjow read through it. "So Natsu's group can't go on missions till the old man says so. Grimmjow still has to start a job and pay for the damages he made." Ichigo said as he handed the paper back to Mira.

"What about Kurosaki, doesn't he have to pay for his as well?" Grimmjow said with a pissed off expression. "I payed mine by finding a job that payed for all the damages and left me with some the day you went to Galuna, so I payed my dept." Ichigo said with a triumphant smile on his face. Grimmjow was going to say something when he felt a hand go through his hollow hole again.

He grabbed the hand from behind took it out, then started turning around. "What did I tell you pipsqueak, the next time I-" Grimmjow didn't finish because who he saw wasn't Natsu, it was Cana.

"What the hell Alberona?" Grimmjow said confused as hell. He let go of her arm and stood up. "Natsu kept saying that it was impossible not to want to put your hand in there." Cana said as she got off the floor.

Grimmjow just glared at her with as much malice as he could. "If you don't want people to do it then go and get a shirt, people won't be able to do it anymore." Cana said as she grabbed a mug that Mira out down.

"I'm not getting a fucking shirt for the last time." Grimmjow said as he chugged his own mug. There was shouting coming from the where the request board was. It was Natsu waving around a sheet of paper. Natsu came over to the bar with Erza, Grey, Lucy, and Happy behind him.

"Natsu you're not allowed to go on missions till the master gives you the punishment." Erza said as she was still without armor. "But this isn't even a real mission, we just got to translate this for 800,000 jewels." Natsu said as he planted the paper in the counter.

"800,000 jewels just to translate some piece of paper?" Ichigo was a little cautious. "800,000 is enough for Grimmjow to pay back Gramps and get himself a shirt." grey said who was currently shirtless himself.

"Look there's even letters at the bottom to show what the symbols mean, this well be easy." Natsu said. After a couple minutes of translating they were done. "So what happens now?" Lucy asked. Then Loke walked over " Hey guys what you doing over here?" Then a bright light enveloped the ten people.

"Was that it? It was a waste of my time." Grimmjow said then he felt weird. so he looked down and saw he was wearing a button up shirt and tight pants. "What the fuck?" Grimmjow said as he jumped from the chair examining his body. "Hey anyone feel a draft?" Ichigo said as he stood up then looked at Grimmjow who stared back.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" Both of them said in unison. "Why is it so cold in here?" Lucy said as she was shivering. "Did it just get hot in here?" Loke said. "When did I get behind the bar?" Cana said. "I don't remember taking a sit." Mira said. "My back is killing me, when did my chest feel so heavy." Grey said.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked around and saw the group surrounding them acting strange. They both sensed that everyone's energy felt weird and unstable. "Everyone calm down." Erza said, everyone looked at where the voice was coming from. It came from happy. "What are you all staring at?" Erza asked. "You're in Happy's body." Lucy said.

"What do you mean Grey? And why do you sound like Lucy?" Happy said and everyone turned to see it came from Erza's body. "Okay who's in who's body?" Ichigo said in a voice that made everyone stop moving.

After a couple of minutes of figuring out who's who everyone was settled down. Lucy was in Grey's body, Natsu was in Loke's, Erza was in Happy's, Mira was in Cana, Ichigo was in Grimmjow's and the other way around for everyone else. "So how do we solve this problem?" Lucy said, not glad that she was in Grey's body, and Grey kept trying to take off her shirt.

"Hopefully the spell well wear off right?" Ichigo said with a nervous chuckle. "Hey look guys, I don't think I ever had these before on my body." Happy said as he was playing with Erza's boobs. Ichigo blushed enough to be noticed. "You know blushing and Grimmjow don't mix so I wouldn't be doing that in his body." Cana said leaning over the counter to show off some of the cleavage on Mira's body playfully in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed so hard that his face was a darker shade of Erza's hair, which looked weird on Grimmjow's body. "Can you stop that?" Ichigo asked as he turned away, he swore that you could see steam coming of his head. "I knew it, you're innocent. I didn't take you for that type Ichigo." Cana said as she stood back up.

"Well I didn't have much of a life, I got my powers when I was 15 and had to deal with hollows everyday so I didn't really have time to date girls, go on dates, or have much of a regular teen life." Ichigo said with a scowl. Grimmjow who heard the conversation walked over to Ichigo and Cana.

"Really you didn't date girls, or have much of a love life?" Grimmjow said as he smirked in Ichigo's body. "I always figured that you had a thing for that woman that came to Hueco Mundo. You invaded Las Noches just to get her back. and from what I hear you died twice for her, both at the hands of the fourth espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Grimmjow said still holding his smirk.

The group of body switchers looked at Ichigo and were curious about what happened. "Wait you died,...twice?" Lucy asked freaked out. "You died trying to save this girl who was important to you?" Mira said clasping her hands and holding it next to her face, which looked straight up creepy in Cana body. "If you died then how are you still here?" Erza asked.

"Yes I died twice, the first time she was able to heal me and bring me back to life, the second time my inner hollow saved me from death by turning me into a hollow and killing Ulquiorra. She was important to me, but only because she was a friend, I'd never leave a friend behind, especially in the hands of the guy who tried to become god himself." Ichigo was disgusted just mentioning that man.

"Speaking of that ass of a man, he told us that you broke into the Soul Society and risked your life to save that other chick, that Kuchiki chick." Grimmjow said the smirk not going away. "Another chick, damn Ichigo you must have all the girls falling for you." Cana said with a mug in her hand. "Now Cana don't drink to much, I would like it if you didn't kill my liver." Mira said glaring at Cana.

"This one was the girl who gave me the power to protect my friends. She was going to get executed for giving a human powers so went to save her." Ichigo said. "With both of them always hanging around you, I thought you had at least got with one of them." Grimmjow said. "I don't see either of them as more then just a friend." Ichigo said.

"It's getting a hot in here, I'm just gonna-" Grey was saying as he was sliding the shirt up but was interrupted by Lucy who was holding down the shirt from leaving her body. "Please don't do it Grey, just hold on a little longer, we might be able to get back to normal in a bit." Lucy said. "But it's so hot in here, I need some air." He said as he kept struggling to take off the shirt.

"Um Loke, you're on fire." Mira said. Loke was freaking out and running around. "I think I got this." Happy said as he tried to use Erza's requip, Happy then requipped into a one piece blue bathing suit. Cana just sat on the counter and started chugging a barrel in Mira's body while Mira was trying to pry it out of her hands.

Ichigo and Grimmjow just sat at the counter watching as Loke started breathing fire, Lucy started spitting out ice cubes, Happy tried to requip into anything cool but kept getting swim wear.

Then the doors opened and revealed the master standing there with Shadow Gear behind him. "Master" Erza ran up to Makarov, after everything was explained to the master, he explained that they had thirty minutes to get back into their bodies from when they switch. "How much time do we have left?" Erza said. " we have ten minutes left." Mira said pointing at the clock.

"It's a good thing I ran into Levy on the way back from the meeting." Makarov said. after the ten minutes were up Levi was able to get everyone back to their own bodies last second. In the process she somehow got everyone else in the guild in different bodies. The original group that got switched first were back to normal and watched as everyone else was waiting to get switched back.

"Hey Kurosaki, having a shirt on didn't feel all that bad, I might just get one." Grimmjow said with a small smile. "What changed your mind?" ichigo asked curious of Grimmjow change of opinion. "When I was in your body it felt weird at first but after a while the shirt felt... normal." Grimmjow said.

"If you want one then I could give you some money, I had plenty left over from my first job I did when you left." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him confused, "Didn't you have to pay back the old man?" He asked. "Yea I owed him like around 50,000 jewels in total for all the damage I caused from when someone woke me up. The job I did paid me like 200,000 jewels." Ichigo replied "I was going to go buy clothes tomorrow, you can come if you want I'll pay." he suggested.

Grimmjow shook his head, "I'll get the money to pay for my own clothes, and pay off that geezer for whatever I owe him." he said as he sonidoed to the ceiling to take a nap on the rafters. 'Grimmjow, we may not know much about this world, but I think this guild is starting to change you little by little even if you don't know it yet.' Ichigo thought as he walked over to the doors and called for Natsu so they could head on home cause it was getting late.

 **AN: So that was the the chapter, I know I failed at trying to make this funny, but hey I'm not really a funny person when it comes to writing. What do you guys think of Grimmjow slowing changing? I forgot to introduce Loke and I know I have plenty of other characters that I still need to introduce, I might throw in a flashback of when Ichigo and Grimmjow met the rest of the guild.**

 **What's next? Grimmjow's first job,with some unwanted guest.**

 **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is going to be about Grimmjow's first job for the guild. That's all I can say for the chapter, shoutout to zrocker119 for helping me figure out what I should make this chapter about.**

 **"Inner Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 11 Panthers First Job**

It was like every other day in the guild since it's two newest members joined, a body dressed in white fell from the ceiling landing on a table, again. "Oh Grimmjow, You're just adding more to your dept with the guild." A man wearing a white knee length jacket with a purple underside with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark plain shirt, a necklace with a big S hanging on it, brown pants. He had stubble on his face along with a tin mustache, slicked back dark blue hair, and tan skin. His name was Macao Conbolt.

"Leave him alone Macao, the more stuff he breaks the more he owes." A man with brown hair which was kept in a pompadour. He had white skin, his eyes always seemed to be shut, and a light cigarette in his mouth. He had a loose green shirt with flower designs all over it. He had brown reddish pants that stop at his calves, he had dark colored sandals, and this man was Wakaba Mine.

"Why are you two always the ones that greet me when I wake up?" Grimmjow said as he stretched his body and his neck. "Because this is our usual table" Macao said, then started drinking his mug which was the only thing that miraculously survived Grimmjow wake up. "Then go find a new table" Grimmjow said as he stared at the broken table.

"We would find one but this is the only place that is a good distance from the bar, the door and the request board." Wakaba said. Grimmjow looked around for the drunk that was usually with them. "Hey where's Alberona?" Grimmjow asked, when he first woke up in this place he landed on the barrel that was in Cana's lap.

 **Flashback**

Everyone was looking for where Grimmjow could've gone to sleep. Ichigo could sense that Grimmjow was in the ceiling sleeping. "Why are you guys looking for the new guy? He's S class right? I'm sure he can handle himself." Cana said as she was sitting on a table with a barrel in her lap. "That maybe true but he still is a member of this guild." Mira said. "You guys don't have to worry about Grimmjow, I know out of experience that his one tough bastard to kill." Ichigo said as he sat at the bar.

Then a crash was heard coming from Cana's table. When the guild looked it was something to see. Grimmjow had fallen from the ceiling and landed on top of Cana. The barrel in her lap was crushed, along with the table. Since the barrel is where Grimmjow had landed, the position the two were in was embarrassing to say the least. Cana's legs were on each side of Grimmjow's waist, his face was in Cana's breast and his right hand looked like it was holding Cana's left hand. Cana had a slight blush on her cheeks and was trying to get Grimmjow off of her.

"These are the softest pillows I've ever slept on" Grimmjow was able to mumble out of his mouth. Then his eyes shot open and he got himself up about half way to see he was on Cana. A slight blush on his face, but it was barely noticeable. "Damn Cana you should've at least bought him a drink first." Macao and Wakaba were laughing their asses off at the scene.

Grimmjow disappeared and a buzzing noise was heard then he was in front of both laughing men, he was taller then both men by a couple of inches. "Is something funny to you?" Grimmjow said with a scowl. The extra height and a bit of spiritual pressure was able to intimate the two men to stop. "Nothing" Macao said backing up Wakaba following suit. "Better be nothing" Grimmjow said as he walked to the bar.

Cana was able to pass the blush as being drunk.

 **End Flashback**

"Why are you looking for Cana, you planning a repeat-" Macao didn't even finish as he got a fist to the face that sent him flying to the wall. "You ever mention that again and I will end you." Grimmjow said as he walked away from the scene. he sat at the bar then sensed Ichigo walking up behind him. Ichigo had bought new clothes the day after the whole body switching thing, which was last week. he wore a tight plain black shirt, dark blue jeans, a watch on his left wrist, and black sneakers.

"You know Grimmjow the more you send people to through the wall the more money you owe." Ichigo said as he sat down next to him. "If the people here didn't always get on my nerves then I wouldn't be throwing anyone anywhere." Grimmjow replied. "When are you going to take a job?" Ichigo asked. "It's been three weeks since we got here and you still haven't taken a job."

"Whenever I feel like there's something that can challenge me." Grimmjow said. "Then how about you take this one?" Cana appeared behind both of them with a paper in her hand. "This job says to clear a cave with monsters that terrorize the nearby town." Cana said "The reward is 800,000 jewels." She finished.

"You should take it Grimmjow, you could take out your frustration on whatever group of monsters the job ask to take of." Ichigo said as he took the request from Cana and looked it over. "It's in a town called Shirotsume town."

"I know how to get there, I've done some jobs around the town." Cana said. Grimmjow looked at Cana then at Ichigo, "Fine I'll do it, Alberona you're coming with me to show me how to get there and to do the talking." Grimmjow said as he got up and stared walking towards the door then stopped waiting on Cana. "Hey Mira, Grimmjow and me well be taking this job." Cana said as she showed Mira the paper. "I'll call and tell them that you've accepted the request." Mira said as Cana went to the door so her and Grimmjow could go.

"They would make a good couple." Mira said, Ichigo heard and was confused on how she could think that. "I don't see Grimmjow as the relationship type, I see him as the one night stand type of guy." Ichigo told Mira. Mira shook her head then looked at Ichigo, "I can tell that they would make a good couple." Mira said. "How do you know?" Ichigo asked still confused. "Call it woman intuition." Mira said as she walked to the back room. Ichigo just sat in the bar stool more confused then before.

 **With Grimmjow and Cana**

"Where do we go first?" Grimmjow asked Cana. "First I got to make a stop at my apartment so I can pack a few things." Cana said as she lead Grimmjow to her apartment. After a couple of minutes of waiting outside fairy hills, Grimmjow as about to walk in and drag Cana out. "What the hell is taking that woman so long?" He asked out load. "I was getting a couple of things, this job may take a while to finish." Cana said as she appeared out of nowhere. 'How'd I not sense she was coming?' Grimmjow thought

"So how do we get to this Shiro-some-shit crap town?" Grimmjow said as they started walking to the edge of Magnolia. "Shirotsume town, it doesn't have a train station and is in the mountains, so we walk." Cana said as she started walking towards the woods. Grimmjow picked up Cana bridal style, "What direction do we go?" Grimmjow asked. Cana pointed straight ahead. "Hold on tight this might feel a little weird." Grimmjow said as he jumped in the air and used sonido till they made it to a small town in the mountains.

"Is this the town?" Grimmjow said as he stood in the air overlooking the small town. "Yea this is the place." Cana said as she was trying to get over the feeling of throwing up. 'Is that what both Ichigo and him used to beat Jet in that race? no wonder Jet had no chance in beating them in a race.' Cana thought to herself.

"What do you do to get here so fast and how are you flying?" Cana asked Grimmjow, he landed on the ground and dropped her on the ground. "What I used to get here is a technique called sonido, it allows me to travel anywhere at high speeds, and how I can fly, I just solidified the energy in the air so I can stand on it, Kurosaki can do it to." Grimmjow explained to Cana.

Cana got off the ground, "Well thanks to your speed we just saved a couple hours of walking. Come on you said that I'll do the talking for this job." Cana said as she started walking towards a big hill with a mansion sitting on top. Grimmjow followed, as they made their way to the mansion Grimmjow kept getting glares at his hollow hole. Grimmjow was getting fed up with the staring so he grabbed Cana by the hips and used sonido.

They reappeared at the entrance of the mansion, "Next time give me a warning." Cana said as she felt like she was going to lose her stomach. "Whatever, we're here." Grimmjow said as he pointed to the entrance. "Who goes there?" A guard said as he took a fighting stance with his sword. "We're from Fairy Tail, we're here for the job." The man looked at Cana and saw her symbol above her hip, then looked at Grimmjow.

"Where's yours?" he asked. Grimmjow turned around and lifted the back of his espada jacket to show the guild mark going through his espada 6 tattoo. The man saw the hollow hole next to the tattoo was a little scared. "You may pass." he moved to the side and let them through. When they made it inside a short chubby man, the shape of an egg stood waiting for them. He had a white suit and white tie, he looked tan, had a comb over, going to the left, he features were evenly apart, and he looked terrified.

"So you're the two who will deal with the monsters?" the mayor said. "Yea we came to accept the job." Cana said. The man looked at Grimmjow then his hollow hole. "Come into my office." he said as he opened the door behind him. The office was spacious, it had a couple of chairs, a red leather couch that could fit four people, a desk in the middle of it, a couple of bookshelves behind the desk and the room was painted pure white, the carpet was a reddish color.

The mayor sat at the desk and asked for the two to sit in front of him. Grimmjow sat down and couldn't believe just how comfortable it felt. 'I got to find where to get one of these.' he thought. "So what's the problem you have in this town?" Cana said.

"Well around three weeks ago several monsters appeared and started killing the townspeople. they appear randomly, each of these things look different, and they act different,we were able to get other guilds to help but every time we'd send someone from a guild they don't come back. So when I heard that the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail had gotten two new members that were incredibly strong I sent a request to get help from them." The mayor explained.

"Well you got one of the two right here, His so strong that he was able to take on Laxus Dreyar without breaking a sweat." Cana said pointing at Grimmjow. The mayor was sweating bullets now. "Well that's fantastic that his strong but may I ask about that bone attached to his cheek and the hole in his stomach?" he said nervously.

"What about the tow of those things?" Grimmjow said as he scowled at the mayor. "Well the monsters all look different but the only thing they have in common is that they have a hole in their chest not in their stomach and they all have a mask made of bone on their faces." The mayor said as he cowered behind his desk. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise at what he just heard.

'Hollows here? There's no way that there's hollow are here, did they come through the portal with Kurosaki and me? No Scarlet said that only me and him were the only things that fell from the portal. Just what the hell is going on?' Grimmjow said to himself as he was trying to wrap his head around what he heard form the mayor.

Cana saw the confusion and shock in Grimmjow's eyes. "Where's the cave, don't worry we'll take care of the monsters." Cana asked the mayor.

 **The Cave's Entrance**

The whole trip to the cave was spent in silence, Grimmjow didn't even bother to use sonido to get there so they walked, which was half and hour of walking. Cana had enough of the silence, "Hey Grimmjow, what's going on? you haven't said a word since the mayor described the monsters." Grimmjow stopped and looked at Cana, "If what he said was true then you should go back to guild, and get Kurosaki, me and him should handle this alone." Grimmjow said as started walking towards the cave.

Cana grabbed Grimmjow tightly by the arm to make him stop. "Grimmjow you know what going on don't you?" She asked, he didn't even turn around. "Yea I have a feeling of what it is. But that means that you're in danger, you should let me deal with it." Grimmjow said as he turned around.

"I'm not leaving you behind to deal with whatever it is. I'm going to help and WE are going to finish this job together." Cana said as she got in Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow smiled like a mad man, "If you want to do this then be prepared." Grimmjow said as he turned around and stared walking into the cave, Cana following him.

 **In The Cave**

"So what is it we're facing?" Cana asked Grimmjow. "If what the coward of a mayor said is true then we're facing hollows." Grimmjow as he was trying to sense anything up ahead. "A hollow? wait isn't that what you were before you became an what did you call it?" Cana asked Grimmjow. "Yea I was a hollow before I became an arrancar." Grimmjow answered.

"But wait I thought you and Ichigo were the only thing that came through from your world." Cana said curious about what's going on. "I thought so too, apparently we're weren't the only things that came through." Grimmjow said with a scowl.

Then Grimmjow stopped and held out his right hand out to stop Cana from going forward. Grimmjow felt something soft under his hand and started squishing his hand then he turned his head and saw a very surprised Cana with a blush that covered most of her face but was a little hard to see, thanks to the limited light in the cave. Grimmjow looked where his hand was and had a slight blush himself, but he was still groping her right boob.

Cana slapped Grimmjow with her right hand so hard that Grimmjow let go and was holding his left cheek which didn't really hurt but stung thanks to his hierro. Cana covered her breast by putting both her arms over them and still had the blush.

"You didn't have to slap me." Grimmjow said as he stood in front of Cana. "You don't do that unless you buy a girl a drink first." Cana said as she was rubbing her hand, "What are you made of? I think that hurt me more then you." Cana said.

"I have skin tougher then Iron." Grimmjow said, "Anyway I was trying to stop you so I could tell you that there's hollows up ahead." he said as he used his thumb to point in front of them. "Well I'd still prefer a drink before you do tat again." Cana said in a low voice with a slight blush. "What was that Alberona?" he asked, "Nothing" she answer.

Then spiritual pressure hit them both like a truck. Grimmjow wasn't affected by it, Cana was staggering a bit. "You alright Alberona?" Grimmjow said as he looked ahead with his hands in his pockets, and a small smile on his face.

"Yea I'm okay, you and Ichigo release more pressure then this on a regular basis. it just caught me off guard that's all." Cana said as she stood up straight and was unaffected by it now. "Good cause we're about to have a tough fight on our hands." Grimmjow said as he got into a fighting stance and not unsheathing Pantera.

 **AN: Cliffhanger. What did you guys think of this chapter? What about Grimmjow and Cana moment? I'm sorry if it offended anybody. What happens next? The fight between espada, wizard, and hollows. Again thanks to zrocker119 for helping me figure out what to make this chapter about.**

 **Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I don't actually got anything to say. Did anyone read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? Spoiler for any who hasn't, Gildarts is finally back, and he looks awesome, and apparently his hungry as hell.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own the series**

 **Chapter 12 Hollow Trouble**

Grimmjow and Cana were running into the cave to deal with the hollows that have caused trouble in the nearby town. "How much further do we have to run? My feet are killing me." Cana said. "it's still a ways to go to reach where the hollows are at." Grimmjow said as he stopped. "Can't you use that sonido trick of yours? We could get there much faster." Cana said as she stopped next to him.

"I could but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Grimmjow said as he jumped at the cave wall and punched through it. When he pulled out his hand he took out a small fish like hollow the size of a car, it started to fade away into nothing. "What the hell? that's a hollow? Why is it fading away?" Cana said freaking out.

"This is a small hollow, when a hollow is killed it turns into reishi in the air, depending on how much power they have it could take longer to disappear unless they are killed by a soul reaper's zanpakato, this one was weak that's why it disappeared so fast." Grimmjow said as he walked forward. "You coming Alberona?" Grimmjow said not slowing down.

'If that thing is weak and small compared to other ones then I'd hate to see the regular size ones.' Cana thought as she started running behind Grimmjow. More hollows kept appearing as they went deeper into the cave. When they did appear Grimmjow would just punch them in the face, the one's that did manage to slip past him would get killed by Cana's card magic.

"For someone who's never faced hollows you sure are calm." Grimmjow said as he took out another bunch of hollows. "I don't have time to freak out in a place full of them." Cana replied. Grimmjow stood still and looked at the end of the cave, there was a small light at the end of it. "Just remember to get them in the mask or they won't die otherwise." He said as he grabbed Cana and used sonido to get to the end.

"I thought I told you to give me a warning before you do that, and why didn't you use that earlier?" Cana said as she used the cave wall to support herself. "I did't do it earlier because I wanted to get rid of the ones in the tunnel." Grimmjow said as he looked down and saw a couple hundred of hollows at the bottom.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us today." he said as he started smiling like a mad man. Cana looked down and saw all the hollows "you don't expect to able to take all those on do you?" she said worried.

"I've taken down more and still come out on top." Grimmjow said as his insane smile didn't falter. Grimmjow started charging up a red orb in both his hands and jumped down. "Cero" he said as he released the attack and started spinning. He was able to take out a good amount of hollows with that move, there was still couple hundred left.

'Grimmjow I know you're strong, I don't doubt that, but even you can't come out of this unharmed.' Cana was thinking as she jumped down and threw five of her cards in the middle of a couple of hollows.

The cards blew up and took out more hollows, the hollows that survived the attack looked at her. "That could've gone better." she said as she threw a couple of cards that sliced through the hollows mask.

Grimmjow was punching, and kicking hollows and breaking their mask in the process. "I haven't had this much fun in a while, come at me with all you got. Cana was throwing cards that either slice through the mask or exploded on their mask. The hollows that Cana got were small and weak like the ones that showed up in the cave on the way there. 'Probably a good thing I'm getting the small fry, I don't think I'd be able to handle the ones that Grimmjow's taking out with ease like he is.' she thought as she kept taking more out.

Grimmjow was having the time of his life, the hollows would surround him and he would just keep taking them out, the amount of hollows surrounding him increased to the point where he had to use a cero to get some room and unsheathed Pantera. He just kept slicing and dicing, shooting off cero after cero, punching and kicking as many hollows as he can.

A couple of the hollows were able to cut him on his left leg but it didn't draw blood thanks his hierro. some were slashing at his chest, but his hierro was making sure he didn't get a cut on him. After about an hour and a half on three hollows remained. Cana was panting like her life depended on it. The remaining hollows stood still and watched as Grimmjow took off his espada jacket and put it on Cana. Cana put on the jacket and watched as a shirtless Grimmjow walked up to the hollows.

"I can tell you three are menos class. No way you're Vasto Lorde, I'd say Adjuchas class hollows. Am I right?" Grimmjow asked the hollows. The one in the front stepped up. His hollow mask was that of a bear, his hollow hole was at the bottom of his neck, he had claws the size of Grimmjow's arm, and he was covered in fur, he was about as big as a two story house. **"Well well, if it isn't Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, What brings you by here?"** The bear hollow asked.

"I'm here on a job to take care of some monsters that's been terrorizing the nearby town." Grimmjow said with a frown and Pantera resting on his shoulder. **"I must thank you for bring us to this world, every soul in this world is almost as tasty as a soul reaper's almost."**

"Why are you thanking me, I didn't bring you here." Grimmjow said as he had a dumbfounded look on his face. **"Well that's where you're wrong, back in our world we sensed a huge amount of energy in that town of that substitute, it was so powerful that thousands over thousands of hollows showed up. We stayed on the ground fighting some humans with powers, while you and an orange haired soul reaper fought in the sky."** A hollow with a wolf mask and body said as he stepped up to Grimmjow. He was half the size of the bear hollow.

"Wait are you saying that my fight with Kurosaki attracted thousands of hollows to appear?" Grimmjow said with irritation on his face. **"Not only your fight with the soul reaper but also the enormous amount of energy in that town that caused even Gillian and Adjuchas class to show up."** The third said, he looked like a crocodile standing on it's hind legs. He had scales covering his body, and teeth the size of Grimmjow's legs.

"So there's thousands of thousands of hollows in this world?" Grimmjow said as he took Pantera off his shoulder and pointed it at the three hollows. "I'll just have to take care of you then go look for the others then." He said as he jumped for the bear hollow. **"You can try Jaegerjaquez, but the amount of hollows in this world would be too much for you handle alone."** The bear said as he brought his left hand down on Grimmjow and slammed him into the ground.

Grimmjow got out of his crater and jumped over the three hollows and charged two cero in his hands. the hollows did the same by charging them in their mouths. They all released them and caused an explosion, Grimmjow landed in front of the wolf hollow and tried to slash him in the stomach but the crocodile one swung it's tail and sent Grimmjow flying over to Cana.

"Grimmjow you can't beat them, they're too strong for you." Cana said as she picked up Grimmjow. Grimmjow pushed himself of her, "No they're not I'm still not going all out yet." He said as he sonidoed to the crocodile and sliced his tail off, causing it to scream in pain. Then he sonidoed over to the wolf and stabbed Pantera through in the back. The bear hollow grabbed Grimmjow before he could get away and through him at the cave wall.

 **"You should listen to the girl, you're out of your league Grimmjow."** The crocodile one said. "Did you guys forget that I was an Adjuchas before I became an arrancar?" Grimmjow put Pantera at his side and had his left hand laying on top of it. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was raising, the pressure was a bit to much for Cana who was on the floor trying to breath.

'This feels much more powerful then when he normally does it, what's going on?' Cana thought as she looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's zanpakato was glowing blue. "Grind" He said as he slid his left hand off the blade while grinding his nails across the blade. "Pantera" The wind around Grimmjow picked up and caused him to be surrounded and unseen.

Then the wind calmed down and showed Grimmjow's new appearance. **(AN: I'm not going to describe how Grimmjow in resurreccion or Ichigo in bankai look, I already did that in chapter two)** 'Is this Grimmjow's full power? the pressure coming off of him is more then either him or Ichigo have given off before.' Cana thought as she looked at Grimmjow's change of appearance.

 **"So this is an arrancar's resurreccion? I'm impressed and the spiritual pressure you're giving off is much more then anything I've ever felt before."** The bear said. Grimmjow lowered his spiritual pressure so he wouldn't crush Cana to death. "This is my true power, I'm much stronger then Adjuchas in this form, I can go toe to toe with a Vasto Lorde like this." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind the wolf and launched three garra de la pantera from his right elbow which caused the wolf to fall on the ground then he slammed his hand into the wolf's masked.

 **"You are much faster but I don't think you can take on a Vasto Lorde, much less kill me."** The crocodile said as he charge a cero in his mouth and shot it at Grimmjow who didn't even move. The smoke cleared to show Grimmjow was uninjured.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked as he sonidoed in front of the crocodile. "I can't kill you is that what you said? You want to test it out?" Grimmjow said as he shot five garra de la pantera out of his left elbow into the crocodile's mask. "That's two down, one to go." he said as he turned around to face the bear.

The bear hollow charge a cero in his mouth, and hands and released it at Grimmjow, he used to blade on his left forearm to cut his index finger on his right hand. he held it out and started charging a blue cero.

"Gran Rey Cero" he said as he released it and it took out the three cero and kept going to hit the bear hollow but didn't kill him. Grimmjow stood in the air looking down at the bear. " **Why are you helping the humans, you're still part hollow yourself, so why are you helping them?"** He asked Grimmjow.

"Why am I helping them you ask? The humans in this world maybe strange and energetic, they may also be annoying as hell but they took me in and treated me like a human" Grimmjow looked at Cana who was able to stand when Grimmjow lowered his spiritual pressure earlier. "They treated me like family" he said as he turned his head back to the bear. "Something that a hollow doesn't get in it's entire life." He finished.

"Desgarron" Grimmjow said as ten blue claws made of pure reishi appeared at the end of Grimmjow's claws. He launched all ten claws at the bear hollow. All that was heard was a chilling pained cry as the hollow died. Grimmjow had his resurreccion return back into his zanpakato.

Cana walked up to Grimmjow with a smile on her face. "Did you mean everything you said?" Cana asked as she stood in front of Grimmjow. "You better not tell anyone at the guild Alberona or-" Grimmjow was cut off by Cana giving him a hug. "Yea yea tough guy your secret's safe with me." she said as she hugged him tighter and started to cry. Grimmjow didn't know what to do 'Is she crying now? Damn I don't know what to do in this type of situation, this seems like Kurosaki deal.' he thought as he just patted Cana on the head.

'Why do you make me feel so weird around you Grimmjow? What's so special about you?' Cana thought herself as she was still crying. "Hey Alberona stop crying you'll get it on my jacket." Grimmjow said as pulled Cana off him. "Why you crying anyway?" he asked, "I'm crying because of what you said to that hollow." she said 'I'm crying because I was worried about you.' is what she wanted to say.

Cana took off his jacket and handed it back to him, Grimmjow put it on. "I think you're going to need new clothes after all." Cana said as she looked him over. his pants were in ruin, his entire left leg was uncovered, while he was missing his right boot and his pant leg on his right leg was only covering his thigh. His jacket was the only thing that was still fine.

"Well we'll have to see after we get paid." Grimmjow said then picked up Cana bridal style. "Warning" he said before he disappeared via sonido.

 **The Guildhall**

Grimmjow and Cana opened the doors and saw that everyone was looking at them, mostly Grimmjow cause of his clothes. "What the hell happened to you Grimmjow you look like shit, well your clothes does anyway." Ichigo said as he started walking up to them. "Kurosaki we have a problem, big one." Grimmjow said as he stared at Ichigo who stopped a couple of feet in front of him.

"What kind of problem?" Ichigo said as he looked at Grimmjow with confusion. "The kind that you find back in our world." Grimmjow said, Cana walked up to the bar to get her usual barrel. "We've got hollows in this world." Grimmjow said to Ichigo who's eyes widen to the point it looked like it would pop out his head. "Hollows here? That can't be possible." he said in denial.

"Believe it. That mission I took with Alberona, it wasn't monsters from here it was hollows from our world." Grimmjow said as he walked to the bar Ichigo following behind him. The whole guild was quiet so they could hear their conversation.

"According to the hollows that I fought they said that during our fight back in your town, thousands of thousands of hollows showed up, even Gillian and Adjuchas showed up. The couple hundred I fought back at there weren't even menos class so they were easy to take out, Alberona even held her own against them. There were only three Adjuchas in there." Grimmjow went on to explain what happened in the cave, but left out some parts.

"Hollows came through with us to this world. And to make matters worse we don't even know where they are so we can get rid of them as well." Ichigo said. **'** **If thousands of hollows came through with us then we need to take care of it.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said, 'We can't take them on unless we know where they are.' Ichigo said back. **'Then how about you let me take control and I'll release enough spiritual pressure to draw them to us then I'll just kill them all'** the hollow said. 'Yea not gonna happen the last time you took control you destroyed the gates of hell, which would've cause trouble if the Soul Society didn't fix it.' Ichigo said to the hollow. Ichigo could feel his hollow stomp away from the mental conversation.

"Grimmjow you said that Cana held her own pretty well against some hollows." Ichigo said to Grimmjow who was drinking some beer. "Yea she held her own against low leveled ones, the hollows in that cave may not have been menos class but three but they would've killed her if I wasn't there." Grimmjow said. "Then why don't you just train us so if we run into a hollow we know how to deal with them." Ichigo and Grimmjow turned around to see Levy with Jet and Droy behind her.

"No offence but even low leveled hollows would pose a huge challenge to the S class in this guild." Grimmjow said as he turned back around. "Then lets use Levy's idea and train so we can deal with them." Erza said as she walked up behind the group. Ichigo was thinking it over then decide.

"Fine we'll train you, me and Grimmjow well hold back to the power of a low leveled hollow just so you can get an idea how strong they are." Ichigo said. Erza nodded "We'll start training next week." Ichigo said and noticed Grimmjow smile at the idea of fighting the S class. "We'll see just how strong the S class really is next week." Grimmjow said as he stood up and stood in front of Erza. "We'll see indeed." she said back. Grimmjow smile increased in size.

 **So there you have it the hollows that disappeared with Ichigo and Grimmjow will slowly reappear through out this story. and for those wondering why I said that Grimmjow is an Adjuchas and not a Vasto Lorde, it's actually the truth. Tite Kubo confirmed that only espada 1-4 were actually Vasto Lorde, espada 5-8 were Adjuchas and 9 was a Gillian and Yammy was also an Adjuchas he was just ranked 0/10 because he was storing his power, which gave him more power then the espada 1 Coyote Starrk. And I'll also be having the Bleach movies mentioned in this story so yea, and again really big thanks to zrocker119, I know I already gave him a shout out last chapter but he really was a big help.**

 **What's next? one more filler chapter then the Phantom Lord arc. The fairy tail group get put to the test against Ichigo and Grimmjow to see where they stand in power to a hollow.**

 **Review**


	13. Chapter 13

So **the training begins this chapter, This chapter should give you an idea of where Fairy Tail stands in power compared to 'end of anime' Ichigo and 'returns in manga' Grimmjow. I'll try to make it fair in terms of power.**

 **"Inner Hollow"** ** _"Zangetsu"_** **"Regular"**

 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 13 Power Scale**

It's been three days since Grimmjow and Cana took on the hollows in Shirotsume town. Since then Ichigo and Grimmjow have been waiting for another request about hollows. "How much longer do we have to wait for a hollow to show up?" Grimmjow said with irritation and slammed his fist into the bar counter. "We have to be patient, that last request took three weeks after we first showed up to get here." Ichigo said as he got up and stretched.

"Hey Grimmjow speaking of that last job how much money did you have left to spend?" Mira said as she put a mug of beer in front of him. Grimmjow grabbed the mug and chugged it, "Let's see the job was 800,000 jewels, the dept I owed the old man was around 125,000 jewels. I have around 675,000 jewels." Grimmjow said as he turned to see Ichigo's face and everyone else's as well.

"Why are you all so shocked?" He asked. Ichigo snapped out of his trace, "We're surprise about how much you owed the old man, we all figured that you owed him more then what the job was paying you." Ichigo said as he started scratching the back of his head. "You did break a lot of things when you first got here, and broke a lot of walls and doors." Mira said as she refilled his mug.

"Also didn't you say that you were the espada of destruction?" Erza said as she walked up to him. "I see your point." Grimmjow said. Grey walked up to them in his boxers, "Well at least he doesn't owe as much as Natsu does whenever he finishes a job." Grey said as he sat down only get pulled off the bar stool by Natsu.

"What's that suppose to mean ice princess?" Natsu said, "Exactly what I said flame brain." Grey said as he got in Natsu's face. "What is it your saying Popsicle?" "I'm saying that you destroy every town you walk in pyro" "oh yea at least I can keep my clothes on you frozen stripper." Before the argument could get any further Erza knocked out both of them by slamming their heads together.

"Thanks Erza that was starting to get annoying." Ichigo said. "Back to the matter at hand, Grimmjow we were wondering how much you have left so you could buy yourself some clothes." Erza said pointing to his attire, which was the same as when he got back to the guild.

"Fine I'll go buy some clothes but I don't know of any in this world anyway." Grimmjow said as he stood up and tried to put his left hand in his pocket only to find it was completely gone. "Who wants to take me to go shopping?" he said yelling it out loud to anyone who would do it.

"Why don't you take Cana? I'm sure she knows of some stores that could sell you some clothes." Mira said as she tapped Grimmjow's shoulder and pointed at Cana who was sitting on a table with a couple of mugs around her.

"yea I know a couple of places, but we're gonna need to cover up that hole in your stomach with something." Cana said as she had her finger on her lips. "Anyone got a cloak?" she asked.

"he can borrow mine." Erza said as she summoned a cloak with her magic. "Here you can use it, you don't have to give it back I was going throw that old thing away, but didn't have the time."

Grimmjow put it on and it covered all the way to his ankles. "That well do, we couldn't go out and have people wondering how you're still alive and walking with a hole in your stomach." Cana said as she got off the table and started walking to Grimmjow. "Let's go, the faster we get through this the faster I can go back to drinking." She said as she walked up to him.

 **A Couple hours later around 5**

Grimmjow and Cana walked through the doors, Grimmjow still had his espada jacket but he wore a black shirt that exposed part of the scar on his chest and covered his hollow hole perfectly. he had on black pants and two white belts that were hanging around his waist and Pantera attached to the top belt while the bottom was a little loose so it could hang to the left on his hip. His boots were black and had similar design on it like his espada boots.

Grimmjow walked in and a couple of the girls in the guild squealed like there was no tomorrow. "What's with all the black Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked him. "I chose black because it's better then wearing all that white." Grimmjow said as he sat at his usual spot at the bar.

"What took you so long to buy your clothes?" Lucy asked as she was looking at his clothes. "Alberona got us lost for a bit, we somehow ended up in the town over and looked around there, that's where I found the pants, then somehow arrived at another town a couple miles south from here found the shirt there, then made it back here and wondered around looking for a shop and found the boots and belt there." Grimmjow said as he popped his neck.

"Just how much did you spend on all that?" Lucy asked "I have no idea but according to Alberona I have about 23,000 jewels left." he said. "The boots and belts took up most of the money, the shirt and pants were cheap as fuck." Cana said from her spot in the guild.

"I can see you still have your jacket." Grey said looking at the jacket. "The jacket is the only thing I liked." Grimmjow said, "speaking of clothes I'm surprised you're still wearing yours, stripper."

"I can keep my clothes on from time to time." Grey said back, Grimmjow looked at him then looked back at his mug, "Seems that I spoke too soon" he said. Grey was in his boxers. "Put on some damn clothes on Grey" Ichigo said as he punched Grey across the room. "I'm getting real tired of your shit Grey." Ichigo said.

"Didn't take you for the type to hit people cause they annoy you, Kurosaki" Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "Well after seeing that he loses his clothes every five minutes you get kind of feed up with the guy." Ichigo answered.

"Hey Ichigo when are we going to fight to see how strong you guys are?" Natsu said as he popped up from behind Ichigo. "Knowing you, you'll just keep asking me till we do finally do it, like you've been asking for the past couple days." Ichigo said as he pinched his nose. "We'll do it tomorrow so it can shut you up pipsqueak." Grimmjow told Natsu who looked at him with confusion.

"Why'd you get a shirt Grimmjow?" he asked. "I got a shirt so people wouldn't be tempted to put there hands through my hollow hole." Grimmjow said as he looked like he was about ready to throw Natsu. "Hey Natsu I think I found a Job we could take, it's a fast one, we do it in a day." Lucy said as she was dragging Natsu away from Grimmjow.

"So now that you've decided to actually do this, how are we going to handle it?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and looked at Grimmjow, "All I know is we're gonna need to find a place that's really far from here." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ichigo sweat dropped when he heard that.

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking through the forest with a group of people behind them. The master thought it was a good idea to have this training happen so if they do run into a hollow they know how to deal with it. Grimmjow was happy about fighting all these people but who he really wanted to fight was Laxus Dreyar. however he didn't show up, which disappointed Grimmjow.

The people that followed them were Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Levy, Happy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Wakaba, Macao, and Elfman Strauss. Elfman fairly tall about Grimmjow's height, he had tan skin, white spiky hair, a scar on his right eye that goes from the bottom of his eye to his jaw. He wore something that looked close to a blue suit, and had a bright red undershirt, and wore clogs.

Ichigo was able to find an open area far, far, far away from any town. The place had no name. It had mountains surrounding the place, an open field, a river, and plenty of trees. "This looks like a good place to go all out, don't you think Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo with his insane smile in place. "I figured you wanted to go all out so I found this place and besides I might get weak if I start to slack off." Ichigo said

"Okay this training will push you to your limits because hollows are tougher then anything you've ever faced before so if you ever encounter one always go for the mask, you break the mask you kill a hollow." Ichigo started explaining how kill a hollow and that every hollow is unique and has their own abilities. Grimmjow explained the different levels of a hollow, the regular low level ones and the menos class.

"So the menos class are the stronger ones." Levy asked as she was writing everything down in a book. "Yea the menos are the strongest among the hollows." Grimmjow said. "What menos class are you Grimmjow?" Lucy asked, "I'm an Adjuchas class hollow, the second highest class of hollow." He answered with a smirk. "What about you Ichigo? You said that you have a hollow and have become a hollow before, what class is your hollow in?" Erza asked.

Ichigo had to think about it, "I'm not really sure, my own power was strong, when I last fought Grimmjow I had to use some of my hollow's power to beat him, I wasn't able to use all of it." Ichigo said, Grimmjow looked at him "So in our fight the power you showed wasn't even your full power?" Grimmjow said as he grabbed Ichigo by the collar.

"Look Grimmjow if I could access the full power of my hollow then that fight would've turned out differently." Ichigo said as he took Grimmjow's hand off of him, Grimmjow scoffed at that statement. Ichigo looked at the petite blue hair girl, "I have no idea what level my hollow is at but when I died my hollow took over and caused me to be a full hollow, in that form I was able to take out the fourth espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, tow ranks higher then Grimmjow and a Vasto Lorde, the highest class of hollow."

Grimmjow scowled at the mention of the name. "So your hollow is on the level of a Vasto Lorde?" Grey asked curious about just how strong Ichigo was. "I guess I don't really know, I'm not in control when I go full hollow." Ichigo said with pain in his eyes when he remembered that event, the pain and sadness in Orihime's eyes, and the fact that he almost killed Uryuu.

Grey noticed the pain in his eyes. "So just how strong are low leveled hollows?" he asked, Grimmjow walked up. "That's what you're going to find out, I'm going to lower my spiritual pressure to that of a low leveled hollow. Everyone staggered a bit, except Cana who was use to it cause of the cave. "That's the power of a low level hollow, you guys only staggered a bit, I guess my idea of only S class could take low level hollows was wrong." Grimmjow said as he sealed his power.

"Come on you put more pressure then that on a regular basis." Lucy said as she got her balance back. "That's what I told him on that job." Cana said. "Okay you guys want to know the difference in power between a low level hollow and a Gillian, the third and lowest class of a menos?" Grimmjow said as he let of the spiritual pressure of a Gillian.

The pressure hit everyone like a house, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy were struggling to get off their knees and hands. Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, were on their knees trying to get up. And Natsu, Grey, Cana, and Erza were only staggering but were trying hard not to get on their knees.

"The power difference is much more then I thought." Erza said as Grimmjow sealed his power again. "I'll give you a bit of time before I move on to Adjuchas level." Grimmjow said as he sat down next to a tree. After about a couple of minutes everyone was ready again and Grimmjow was about to release some of his power but was stopped by Ichigo.

"What is Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said as he looked at him with a scowl. "I think you should get a good distance away, this close to them and you could crush them to death." Ichigo said. Grimmjow scoffed then sonidoed a good mile in the air before releasing his spiritual pressure.

Everyone but Ichigo was on the ground struggling to breath. "Even that far in the air the pressure that he released is as if he was standing right here." Erza said as she tried to look up at Grimmjow. 'This is the power he released back in the cave, but he was only able to do that when he released his power from his sword, was he holding back?' Cana thought.

Grimmjow sealed his power again and smiled. "That's the power of an Adjuchas, I won'r show you the power of a Vasto Lorde cause it's incredibly rare to run into one of those. I can show you if you want me to though." he said with his insane smile.

"Wait I thought you were an Adjuchas class hollow how can you release power of Vasto Lorde? Jet said as he caught his breath. "As a hollow Grimmjow couldn't get to the level of a Vasto Lorde, but as an arrancar his able to train and increase his power so that he can match a Vasto Lorde even if he's was an Adjuchas." Ichigo said as he walked up the group helping them up.

"I can only reach the level of a Vasto Lorde if I released my zanpakato, but I'm not going to release it just to show you the power, if you want to see it then you have to force me into it." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, "Are you crazy? They were barely able to handle Gillian level power, they sure as hell weren't able to take Adjuchas, what makes you think they can force you to use resurreccion?" Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his espada jacket.

"I want to see just how powerful they are compared to us." Grimmjow said as he pushed Ichigo off of him. "You should join in as well, Kurosaki, you said that you don't want to get weak, so you take half and I'll take the other half." Grimmjow said holding his insane smile.

"Fine, I'll do it your way for now, but if you do anything that threatens their lives then, I'll kill you." Ichigo said as he glared at Grimmjow with malice. Grimmjow only smiled then looked at the group.

"So who's first?" Grimmjow asked with a his insane smile.

 **AN: And I guess it's a cliffhanger, I'm actually cutting this chapter in half, it would've been around 5,000 words if I don't, I don't like writing long chapters so I'm putting the other half of this chapter in the next chapter. The phantom lord arc is delayed by one chapter because of this.**

 **What did you guys think of how I had the Fairy Tail group act to each class of menos hollow? Was it fair, if not PM me so I can make it more fair in the next part. And who do you want to see fight first against Grimmjow? What's next? The next part, then Phantom Lord arc**

 **Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own bleach or fairy tail**

 **Chapter 14**

"So who's first?" Grimmjow asked with his insane smile.

"I'll go first, come on Grimmjow I'll show you that I'm not as weak as you think I am." Natsu said as he jump in front of Grimmjow. "Fine pipsqueak, you can go first but I doubt you can force me to release." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera and stabbed it into the ground. "I won't be needing my zanpakato to fit you." He said as Natsu jump forward.

Natsu was throwing flaming punch after flaming punch. "Come on kid, I thought you were trying to show me you're not weak." Grimmjow said as he ducked and side stepped every punch thrown at him. "I'm not weak." Natsu said as he jumped back, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Natsu said as two fire like whips came out of his hands and he aimed it at Grimmjow who jumped over the attack and stood in the air.

"Come on kid stop holding back, show me that power that you're hiding." Grimmjow said as he looked down at Natsu. Natsu was confused by what Grimmjow said. 'What power am I hiding that Grimmjow wants to see?' he thought. Then happy summoned his wings and grabbed Natsu and started flying up Grimmjow.

"So the cat's stronger then he looks. But will the two of you be able to take me on?" Grimmjow said as he jumped forwards. Natsu had happy fly forwards, the two met halfway and started kicking and punching each other, Grimmjow was dodging while Natsu was getting hit in his face, and stomach. "You're not as weak as I took you for." Grimmjow said as he jumped down from the sky.

Happy flew down and put Natsu down on the ground. "Grimmjow you're strong, really strong, but that's not going to stop me from beating you." Natsu said as he smiled like a maniac. "I'll give you props for not giving up but kid I'm only using about 10% of my power." Grimmjow said with a small frown. "I know how to make this fun, hey stripper, blonde, Alberona, and Scarlet get over here."

Grey, Lucy, Cana, and Erza walked over to where Natsu was standing and was waiting for Grimmjow. "I called you four here so pipsqueak here can have some help taking me on. If you can force me to go into my resurreccion then you win, that's all, nothing happens if you lose." He said as he grabbed Pantera and sheathed it.

"So we must work as a team to beat you then?" Erza asked. "I don't really care as long as you can force me to release, this shouldn't be a problem for Fairy Tail's strongest team right?" He asked as he looked back at them. They all shook their heads. "Good, Kurosaki you can have the rest and train with them, these are mine." Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo who nodded and walked to another part of the area with his group.

"Now then this should be fun." Grimmjow said as he turned around. "Let's start then." he said as he stood still waiting for someone to attack him. Grey was first to make a move. "Ice make: Hammer" he said as a giant ice hammer appeared above Grimmjow. The hammer went down and Grimmjow broke it by punching it. Grimmjow then used sonido to appear in front of Grey and punch him but Grey summoned an Ice shield which broke on impact and Grey was sent flying back.

Natsu came running behind Grimmjow, "Fire dragon crushing fang" Natsu said as he clawed behind Grimmjow but was met with nothing. "Kid you're not fast enough to take me on." He said as he went to punch Natsu but he caught something shinny in the corner of his eye. He ducked and jumped back to meet a couple of cards thrown at the ground which exploded in his face.

Erza appeared in front of him when the smoke cleared and started swinging her sword. Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera to counter her sword. 'His sword skill is good, but just how good?' Erza thought as she summoned a second sword and the two were locked in a sword fight. "To be able to use your sword with one hand and still be able to counter both of my swords is a feat on it's own." Erza said.

"I can still do much more then this." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero in his free hand. Erza jumped back and was able to dodge it in time. "You were told this training would put you to your limits, that includes almost dying." he said as he jumped at Erza only to an ice shield appear in between them, then a cow that looked like a human with an ax jumped over the shield and swung his ax at Grimmjow who blocked it with Pantera.

"Were the hell did this thing come from?" Grimmjow said as he pushed the ax out the way and round house kicked the cow to a tree. "Taurus, close your gate." Lucy said as the cow spirit disappeared into light. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" A pick haired girl in a maid outfit and shackles on her wrist showed up. "Is it time for punishment princess?" Virgo said.

"Now's not the time for this Virgo, go dig a hole to drop him in." Lucy said as she pointed at Grimmjow who was dodging fire punches from Natsu and paring Erza's duel swords. "Everyone get back, they both jumped back and a hole appeared under Grimmjow who was caught off guard and fell in the hole. Grey froze the top of the hole. "You can go now Virgo." Lucy said as her spirit disappeared in light.

"You think that this would force him to release?" Natsu asked looking at the ice covered hole. "You must be stupid if you think that this can hold Grimmjow. As if on cue Grimmjow shot through the ice and landed in front of the hole, he had a smile on his face.

"That was one deep hole blonde, caught me off guard, but like I said you have to force me to release." Grimmjow said as he sheathed Pantera and jumped forward to Lucy, Natsu jumped in front of Lucy which was what Grimmjow expect 'So you're just like Kurosaki huh? You don't want to see your friends get hurt, but that kind of shit could get you killed.' Grimmjow thought as he uppercut Natsu into the air.

Grimmjow sonidoed in front of Natsu in the air and started to punch him in the gut and face at fast speeds, "Come on kid I thought you wanted to beat me? What happened to all that bravado?" Grimmjow said as he kicked Natsu down to the ground.

Grimmjow sonidoed to the ground. When he appeared Erza was in her flight armor, which had a large collar around her neck, a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, which were made of bushy fur, cheetah ears on both sides of her head, and had two short swords. Grimmjow was impressed by the speed Erza was showing so he took out Pantera and started paring her swords.

"So your armors give you different abilities?" Grimmjow said as he jumped back to avoid a blade to the throat. "Yes this is my flight armor, it gives me incredible speed." She said as she increased her speed. "Let's test just how fast you are in that armor of yours." he said as he jumped back and used sonido, Erza followed him and increased her speed so she could fight him.

To everyone else there was nothing but sparks flying around, then they both appeared out of thin air. Grimmjow was impressed that Erza was fast enough to keep up with his sonido. "Not bad Scarlet but I can tell that it took a lot of energy to able to get to my speed. Don't try and hide it, I can see your magic energy was fading fast just so you can keep up to me." Grimmjow said as he noticed that she was panting.

Ice covered Grimmjow's legs and mid body. He turned to see Grey with no shirt was getting ready for another attack. "Ice make: sword" Grey said as he jumped in the air so he could cut Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed the ice sword and shattered it, then punched Grey in the stomach. He broke the ice surrounding his legs then blocked a sword from Erza.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor" she said as new armor appeared on her. This armor had two pairs of wings that looked like blades instead of feathers. She wore a big skirt that reached ankle length, she had a large metal flower covering her chest while her neck and stomach were exposed. She flew in the air and summoned a couple of her swords, "Blumenblatt" She charged Grimmjow and tried to slice him with her swords in her hands but he dodged. Then the swords that she summoned charged Grimmjow who wasn't expecting that. He knocked a couple of the blades away but two slipped past him and was able to cut his left forearm, and his left cheek.

"I'm impressed Scarlet you were able to cut through my hierro." Grimmjow said as he appeared in front of Erza and swung downwards but was met with Erza blocking with her swords. Grimmjow put more pressure on her and could hear her swords starting to crack. Then he had to jump back to avoid a whip that was aimed at his face. "Hey blonde do you want to get seriously hurt?" he asked then charged her but then Cana appeared in front of Lucy with three cards in her hands.

"Thunderbolt's Fate" Cana said as massive bolts of lighting struck Grimmjow head on. Grimmjow was shown with slight burn marks. "Okay Alberona if that's how you want to play." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero in his hand and released it at the two women. "Fire dragon roar" Natsu said as his breath attack was able to cancel out the cero.

"So you still want to play some more pipsqueak?" Grimmjow as an Ice cage appeared and trapped him inside it. "Do you really thing that this can hold me but before Grimmjow could break the cage Erza, who was in her lighting empress armor, threw a spear in the cage and lighting was coming out of the spear shocking Grimmjow.

Natsu jumped in the air and summoned fire on both his hands, everyone ran as far as they could from the cage. "Fire dragon's brilliant flame" he said as a giant ball of fire appeared in his hands and he threw it at the ice cage causing a big explosion. Grimmjow appeared with his insane smile in his face. "Looks like I can go all out now" Grimmjow said as he slid his finger across Pantera's blade and started charging a blue orb.

"Gran Rey Cero" he said as he released it at the group. When the smoke cleared an giant ice shield was breaking apart, and grey was on the floor panting. "Congrats on surviving that." Grimmjow said as he started walking up to the group. Erza summoned her lighting spear and started attacking Grimmjow. Grimmjow just kept dodging each attack of lighting. Lucy saw that the ice that Grey made was turning into water which gave her an idea.

Grimmjow was getting real close to the group when a blue haired woman in a blue bikini top and a mermaid tall, holding a giant urn appeared and started yelling at Lucy. Grimmjow was confused why the mermaid was yelling at Lucy then she summoned water from her urn and washed away everyone with a giant wave. After the wave everyone was on the ground trying to get up from the attack.

"Erza and Cana hit him with your lighting now that his covered in water." Lucy yelled and Erza shot a lighting bolt and Cana used a her lighting card to shoot a bolt at Grimmjow who was in a puddle of water surrounding him. 'This is going to hit.' He thought as the lighting from both women hit the water surrounding him and electrocuted him. Grimmjow was still standing but had burn marks all over his body, his black shirt was ripped open from all the attacks but it didn't show his hollow hole. His pants were ripped in several places. His espada jacket was a little torn and dirty but it still looked fine.

"Well congrats, you were able to pierce my hierro and cause some damage to me." Grimmjow said as he put Pantera to his side ready to release. "As promised I'll show you the power of a Vasto Lorde. Grind, Pantera" He said as he released his power. The winds were going at high speeds, the ground he was standing on was turning into a big crater and the area outside the crater was being ripped out the ground.

After the winds died down and the ground stopped shaking the group saw Grimmjow in his release form and all his injuries were healed. "We don't feel any pressure Grimmjow." Erza said. "I haven't released it yet, but you asked for it." he said as he released his power from the bottom of the crater a good mile deep. Everyone was on the ground struggling more then ever to breath, they couldn't move, and their faces were changing colors from lack of oxygen. He sealed his power and walked up to them and sealed his release form.

They were gasping for air more then life itself, and moving their bodies hurt all over. Ichigo appeared in the clearing with his group. "He rushed over to Grimmjow and punched him in the face. Grimmjow staggered back. "I told you not to release your zanpakato, you could've killed them." Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow by his collar. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his collar.

"Look Kurosaki, I was actually forced to use my resurreccion, these people are much stronger then I originally thought." They both let go of their collars, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to see that he was right, his clothes show they put up a fight.

"What were you doing Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked him as he noticed that his group didn't look beaten up like his. "I had them move around and try to attack me as I released spiritual pressure on them." Ichigo said, "If they seemed like they were getting use to it I would increase the pressure." he explained. "Isn't hard for you to release pressure in your body?" Grimmjow asked.

"I released as much as my body would let me then when they were getting use to that I got out and did it in soul form." Ichigo answered. Ichigo turned around and had everyone help someone so they could go back to the guild.

 **The Guildhall the next day**

The trip back took the rest of the day. and the injuries that the group with Grimmjow received were nothing a couple of days of rest couldn't handle. Grimmjow told the group that he wasn't going all out, but they did push him to use more then half of his power before he released. Grimmjow and Ichigo were sitting at the bar.

"Why'd you release Grimmjow? We both know that you didn't have to release to get more power, so why'd you do it? Ichigo asked as he was drinking his tea that Mira made for him. "I was having fun, they were able to push me to use more then half my power, you're right I didn't have to release but I did it to show them the gap between their power and ours." Grimmjow said as he took a sip of his beer.

Natsu appeared with bandages wrapped around his waist, his head, and his right shoulder. "Hey Grimmjow, next time we fight it'll be just you and me, and next time I'll push you to use more then just half your power." Natsu said before walking away. "That pipsqueak reminds me a lot of you when you." Grimmjow said as he finished his beer. "What'd you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"During their training, they were able to catch me off guard and put me in a deep hole. I got out, sheathed Pantera and charged blonde, the pipsqueak jumped in front of her and took the hit that was meant for her. Reminded me when I used a Gran Rey and shot it at that woman of yours and you got in front of her and blocked the attack." Grimmjow finished what he meant to Ichigo.

"Yea I guess you're right." Ichigo said as he looked at Natsu who was sitting at a table with people surrounding him and the group that fought Grimmjow listening to what happened. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and noticed that his clothes looked fixed. "Hey Grimmjow who fixed your clothes?" he asked. "Nobody I just grabbed some clothes that Alberona put in the basement.

Cana walked up to them hearing the conversation. "I bought you some more clothes see how you're so reckless, I just bought the same black shirt and pants, they were super fucking cheap, so I bought a couple just in case you kept messing up the one you're wearing." she said. Grimmjow smiled a bit, got up and went around the bar counter. He filled up a mug and gave it to Cana.

She was a little confused and looked at Grimmjow who kept his smile. "Didn't you once tell me that I should give you drink before trying anything?" Grimmjow said, Ichigo blushed a little and left to go see what Natsu was doing. "Oh I didn't think you would actually take me up on that offer, but what's the real reason?" Cana said with a smirk.

"It's for everything you've done, the clothes, and putting up with my shit from the beginning." Grimmjow said with a slight blush on his face. "Don't tell anyone I said that Alberona." Grimmjow said but then got hit in the head by the mug in Cana's hand. "Would you stop calling me by my last name, it's Cana damn it." She said as she drank the mug. "Damn you didn't have to hit me, you drunk bitch.

 **AN: So that's the end of the filler chapters for now, what did you guys think of the fight scene? I still need some work on fight scenes that I know. Next is the phantom lord arc, and more of Ichigo since I don't really write much of him in. That's all I got to say for today.**

 **Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**The start of Phantom is here, I'll try and make the fight scenes as good as I can, whatever fight scene I don't include mans that I didn't bother to change it, which well probably be a lot, unless Ichigo and Grimmjow are in that scene. Again I'll try and make fights as good as I can.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own the characters or the series**

 **Chapter 15 The Iron Strikes**

It was early in the morning and Grimmjow and Ichigo were walking back to the guild from a job they just finished the day before. The job was to take care of hollows in a town a couple miles south from Magnolia. It didn't take long because the hollows were low level ones. Grimmjow and Ichigo spent the night in the town cause it was getting late to head back.

"Hey Grimmjow, you know you didn't have to take out most of the forest with a Gran Rey to take out the last fifteen hollows out." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped remembering the event.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if they didn't start throwing trees at me." Grimmjow said with a scowl. "Grimmjow they were throwing trees at you because you did it first." Ichigo said. "Shut up"

When the two made it to the guild hall they were speechless when they got there. The guildhall had giant metal poles jabbed into it from different angles, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Who the hell did this?" Ichigo said with a deeper scowl then usual. "We should ask the people in the basement." Grimmjow said as he finished sensing around the area. Ichigo did it too and was able to find multiple energies in the basement of the guildhall.

The two walked past the destroyed main hall of the guildhall and walked into the basement. They walked in to see Natsu yelling at the master about how they should go and take care of whoever did this. "Hey Natsu what are you yelling about?" Ichigo said as he walked up the group and grabbed Natsu on shoulder to turn him around, he had an angry expression.

"I'm yelling because Gramps doesn't want to take any action against Phantom Lord." Natsu said as he looked back at the master. "Who's Phantom Lord?" Ichigo asked and got looks from all over the basement. Erza cleared her throat, "I forgot you're not from here, Phantom Lord is another Guild that matches fairy Tail in terms of power, they claim to be the number one guild in Fiore." she explained.

"So if that guild attacked this one does that mean I get to beat the living hell out of someone then?" Grimmjow said as he walked up with his hands in her pockets and a smile on his face. "No, we're not going to war with Phantom." Makarov said as he got of the barrel he was sitting on. "Why not? If they hurt anyone here then why don't we go and take them out?" Ichigo said as he slammed his hand into a table hard enough for a crack to be heard.

"We're not going to war because Phantom is a legitimate guild like ours, and the magic council made it a rule that legitimate guilds can't fight other legitimate guilds. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" Makarov said as he continued walking away.

"So legitimate guilds can't fight other legitimate guilds?" Ichigo asked. "That's right, it would cause trouble for anyone who broke this rule." Mira answered, "Then we should be fine, weren't they were the ones that started it?" Ichigo said. Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Was anyone hurt in the attack?" Ichigo asked as he looked down and his hair was covering his eyes.

"No, it seemed to have happened at night." Mira answered. "At night then, if we came back when we finished that job then Grimmjow could've taken care of them since he sleeps here." Ichigo said as he was releasing some pressure, just noticeable pressure not crushing. "I guess, but it can't be helped, they attacked an empty guild." Erza said.

Ichigo grabbed his pass and put it on his chest, Lucy who was behind him caught his body last second. Ichigo used flash step and disappeared via flash step. Erza was about to go after him when Grimmjow spoke up. "I wouldn't bother chasing him, his already on the other side of the town. let him blow off some steam, last time I saw him like this was when he invaded Hueco Mundo to save that woman we took." he said then walked over a couch and took a nap.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo used flash step to go from the guildhall to a small open area a couple miles south of the town. He released all the power he could while in shikai, and a beam of blue energy shot into the sky. He unsheathed Zangetsu and had it at his left side and swung. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo released the attack at the midday sky. Ichigo sat down with Zangetsu laying next to him. Then before he knew it he was in his inner world.

 **"You know shooting a getsuga at the sky isn't going to get rid of all that pent up anger."** Ichigo turned around to see his inverted hollow self. "I know but I got to do something, for as long as I've been here Fairy Tail has become the closest thing to family, they're my friends and I want to protect my friends not matter what." Ichigo said. Then his hollow walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the next skyscraper.

 **"Look I get that you're pissed off about what happened, but you can't change the past."** His hollow said then unsheathed his white version of Zangetsu. "So are we going to fight just cause I'm pissed off?" Ichigo asked

 _"No Ichigo, you'll be fighting him to see if you're worthy of a power that we've kept hidden from you, you beat him and we reveal what it is, but if you fail then I'll summon you without warning and you'll do this again."_ Zangetsu said while standing on his flagpole. "Fine so all I have to do is beat him and I get a power that'll make me more stronger to protect my friends."

Ichigo unsheathed his Zangetsu and charged his hollow. "I've beaten you before so I'll do it again." Ichigo said as he swung his blade downward only to have his hollow side step it and hit him in the ribs hard enough to send him flying into through a skyscraper. "What the hell when did you get this strong?" he asked as he jumped forward launched a getsuga at him.

 **"I've always been this strong. I've just been holding back, besides our fight for control that was me going all out."** The hollow said. **"Our trip to Hueco Mundo made me even stronger, then I was before."** he said as he grabbed the getsuga Ichigo launched at him and tossed it aside with no effort. Ichigo flash stepped and started slashing at his hollow only to be blocked with every hit.

Ichigo released his power to the max and put it all into Zangetsu's blade. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as he launched it at his hollow. It caused an explosion but the hollow wasn't there. **"Do you really think an attack that slow could hit me?"** he said as he slashed Ichigo across the back. Ichigo jumped to another skyscraper and could feel all the blood flowing from his wound on his back. Ichigo brought up Zangetsu and held it outwards. "Ban-Kai"

Ichigo was in his bankai and started charging his hollow using all the speed Tensa Zangetsu could give him. The hollow was smiling and laughing like a mad man. **"You went into Bankai without letting me go into mine, and I thought you fought fair."** His hollow said as he was just barely dodging the attacks Ichigo sending him. Ichigo stopped and stood in front of his hollow with a getsuga stored up in Tensa Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tensho" He released it and hit the hollow head on.

 **"That was a dick move King, but since you're in Bankai then I'll use mine."** The hollow stood up with slight burns on his cheeks. **"Ban-Kai"** His hollow said then stood still. Ichigo stood looking at his hollow with shock in his eyes. His hollow looked like he did in his Bankai with just inverted colors. But what shocked Ichigo was the fact that his hollow was hearing the hollow mask that he wore when he was training in the Dangai.

 **"What's with that look on your face? You went bankai first I just complied."** His hollow said as he lifted the black mask off his face. Ichigo shook off his nervousness and charged his hollow but he disappeared via sonido and punched Ichigo in his back sending him flying into a skyscraper. "What the hell I didn't even see you move." he said as he coughed up blood.

 **"You didn't see me move because I mixed flash step and sonido together and went faster then you could see."** He said as he started charging a cero in between his horns. Ichigo got up and charged a getsuga. The two attacks hit but the cero was more powerful and sent Ichigo flying. Ichigo was missing most of his shihankusho with only his right sleeve remaining, his pants were ripped to shreds, and he had burn marks all over his body.

 **"You lose king"** His hollow said as he stabbed his white Tensa Zangetsu into Ichigo's stomach pinning him to the skyscraper. " _You failed this test Ichigo, until you pass we well not reveal the power to you."_ Zangetsu said as he sent Ichigo back. **"So he wasn't ready to find out the truth, such a disappointment."** The hollow said as he went back into his usual attire. _"He needs to mature a little more for him to find out about his heritage and his mother."_ Zangetsu said as he walked back to his flagpole.

 **Real world**

Ichigo woke up to see the sun setting. "How long was I out?" Ichigo asked out loud and wasn't expecting an answer. "You left the guild about seven hours ago so about seven hours." Ichigo turned around to see where that came from to Grimmjow standing on a tree. "What the hell how long have you been there Grimmjow?" Ichigo said as he jumped up in surprise. "I got here about half an hour ago, I sensed that you weren't moving so I came over and brought your body." Grimmjow said as he walked over to Ichigo with his body over his shoulder.

Ichigo didn't get in his body but just put it over his shoulder. "By the way everyone in the guild has split off into groups and is sleeping at whoever's house in that group." Grimmjow said as he started walking off. "Hey Grimmjow if that's so who's house are you going to stay at?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks "I'll be staying with Alber- Cana at her apartment." Grimmjow said.

"Oh so you're spending the night at Cana's place? You know you two have been spending a lot of time together, is something going on that I should know about?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face. Grimmjow didn't turn around but Ichigo knew he didn't have to see his face to know he was blushing. "It's not like that, she invited me over, nothing more, nothing less." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed away.

'Grimmjow wither you know it or not I think you found someone who you want to protect.' Ichigo thought as he flash stepped over to Lucy's house since he could sense that Natsu, Grey, Erza and Happy were there as well.

Ichigo got in his body then knocked the door. Lucy answered but had an irritated expression on her face. Natsu showed up behind her "Hey Ichigo you here for the sleepover?" he said with a smile. "I'm here to see how everyone was doing, and since you were the closest ones by I thought I'd stop by." Ichigo said as he walked in.

Erza was in her pajamas sitting in the kitchen, Grey was miraculously wearing his own pajamas, and Natsu was had on a red shirt and shorts along with his scarf, and Happy was napping on top of Lucy's drawer. "Don't tell me you're gonna stay too." Lucy said as she looked at Ichigo who shook his head. "Nah I was just checking to see if everyone was okay." he said as he started walking for the door. But was stopped by Erza who grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking why did you disappear from the guild earlier today?" she asked. Ichigo sighed then smiled. "I left to blow off some steam, nothing to worry about." he said as he turned around to see everyone's worried faces. He could tell they were still worried about what happened.

Ichigo sighed, "I left to let out my anger at something so I left." Ichigo said. "Ichigo, Grimmjow told us the last time you were like that you invaded the world of hollows and fought through everything so you could save your friend." Lucy said as she sat down. "Yea I don't like seeing my friends in trouble so I left to go save her, it wasn't hard to take on most of the hollows there besides Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." he said as he took a sit down at the couch.

"hey wasn't this Ulquiorra guy the one that killed you? Twice?" Grey said as he looked at Ichigo. "Yea he was a tough guy to beat, but I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from saving my friend." Ichigo said as he started to scowl. 'Not even Azien' he thought.

"Didn't you also invade the Soul Society to save other one of your friends?" Grey asked. "Yea I did, they were both a challenge to do but I pulled it off and saved both of them." Ichigo said with a smile. "I also invaded Hell to save my baby sister, you want to hear about that?" He asked as he looked out the window to see the sun had finished setting.

"Hell yeah I want to hear about Hell." Natsu said as he sat in front of Ichigo like a little kid waiting for their parent to start telling a story. "We got time, and I don't mind telling it." Ichigo said. it was midnight when Ichigo finished telling his adventure in Hell. "Wait so the guy who saved your other sister and lead you to Hell was the one who planned the whole thing?" Grey said got up to get water, he didn't realize he somehow lost his clothes while Ichigo was telling the story, and then was clothed when he finished telling the story without moving a muscle.

"Yea that's how it went, he got his punishment though when I used the power that Hell gave me to stop him." Ichigo said as he scowled as he thought back to when his sister was being used to bait him into destroying hell.

"He must've been really strong for Hell to lend you it's power." Natsu said wondering how strong he must of been to take on Ichigo. "It wasn't that I couldn't take him, it's that I couldn't take him without turning into my hollow, and if I did that I would've destroyed Hell." Ichigo said.

"That would've been disastrous for your world." Lucy said. "I'm curious Ichigo, the other day during hollow training you said that you had no idea how strong your hollow was, you just said it was strong enough to take on a Vasto Lorde no problem, but after hearing this." Erza said as she started to think how strong Ichigo was compared to Grimmjow.

"For your hollow to break the gates of hell, which were said to be indestructible, wouldn't that mean that your hollow is on a whole other class of it's own?" Grey said worried about what would happen if Ichigo ever lost control. "I don't know how to answer that, but if I ever lose control you guys should go as far away as you can. You're not strong enough to take something that strong." Ichigo said before he got slapped in the face by Natsu and shocked everyone else.

"Like hell I would ever leave you to go on a rampage as a hollow, so what if we're not strong enough yet? We can train so if the day comes and you lose control then we'll be there to stop you." Natsu said as he smiled at ichigo and held out his hand. "Is that a deal?" Ichigo smiled back and shook his hand. "Deal".

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo spent the night at Lucy's apartment since it was really late. Everyone was still asleep when Ichigo woke up. 'Looks like I don't have to worry about throwing someone through a wall today.' He thought, then he heard commotion outside. He looked around and could see people were walking in a single direction. 'This can't be good' he woke up everyone else and they got dressed and started walking in the direction of all the commotion. They found Makarov who was wearing his saint outfit holding a staff on the way there.

Ichigo could sense that Grimmjow and Cana were heading their way so Ichigo stopped everyone and signaled Grimmjow to come over. When they meet up nobody said as word and continued walking forward. Ichigo and Grimmjow were on each side of Makarov, Erza behind him, and Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Cana behind her. When they got to where all the commotion was coming from they were in shock from what they saw.

It was Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified on a tree with metal cuffs bolted to the tree in the park. They were beaten up and their clothes were ripped all over, they had the Phantom Lord symbol on their stomachs. Lucy looked like she was on the verge of crying so she hugged Natsu for comfort, he hugged her back. Cana and Erza was shaking with anger. Makarov gripped his staff so hard it broke in two. Ichigo and Grimmjow weren't just shaking with anger, they were shaking with rage.

Ichigo pulled out his combat pass and left his body, Cana caught it. Then Both Ichigo and Grimmjow released so much Spiritual Pressure, everyone around them was on their knees and struggling to breath, even the birds weren't safe as they landed on the ground of the park. Both of them sealed their power, were furious and had one thought in mind. 'They're gonna pay for messing with my new family.' They both thought then looked at the master who was just as furious as them. "WE'RE GOING TO WAR" He yelled into the air.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter, I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer so I'll write long chapters as long as I don't pass 4,000 words. Later on I might change that. Anyway Grimmjow and Ichigo are furious with Phantom Lord. Grimmjow is furious cause the place and people that treat him as family got hurt. Ichigo cause his new friends were hurt and he wasn't there to help them.**

 **What's next? The attack on Phantom Lord, How will Ichigo and Grimmjow deal with this? What does Ichigo's hollow have to think about all this? What happened with Grimmjow and Cana as they spent the night?**

 **Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm back from my break, I've decided that I'm not going to upload any chapters on weekends for the moment. Did any of you guys hear about how this week being the last chapter of Bleach? It sucks that it's about to end but it had a good 15 years. Before I forget I've been getting a lot of messages about Ichigo getting paired up. I'm gonna say this, my plan for Ichigo being pairless is because later on in the story he'll get paired up with somebody.**

 **And another thing, to all the hate mail I've been getting, if you don't like the fucking story then don't read it. So yea my grammar is shit, but hey did you expect a 16 year old to be able to write good without doing shit like this before hand? If you don't like how my story and the way I write my characters, then don't read the fucking story.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 16 The Monster Inside**

In a town Northwest of Magnolia, Oak Town lays, in Oak town lays the Phantom Lord guild. Inside the guild were three men walking towards the doors of the guildhall. "Did you hear what happened to those puny fairies?" One of them said. "Yea, that's what happens when you run across 'black steel' Gajeel, they deserved it." Another man said. "Let's go and mess with those fairies some more, we can't let Gajeel have all the fun." The last man said as they were reaching the doors.

Just then the doors were blown away, along with most of the wall surrounding the door. When the smoke cleared it was Natsu, Ichigo, and Grimmjow standing where the door was and the rest of Fairy Tail behind them. Natsu's hand was smoking from the fire attack on the door, Ichigo had Zangetsu resting on his shoulder, and Grimmjow had his left palm held out.

"It's those fairies, let's crush them into the ground." Someone from Phantom said. Then Natsu jumped into the air and did a fire dragon wing attack to clear some of the small fry. "COME ON, ANYONE'LL DO! BRING IT ON" Natsu said as kept attacking anyone in his way. The rest of Fairy Tail joined in and started attacking Phantom. Many of them surrounded Erza only to get cut down by her swords. Grey froze any Phantom surrounding him, and was shirtless, everyone was taking on Phantom and didn't have a problem taking them down.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were taking down Phantom members without using their zanpakatos. Ichigo used flash step and took down five members by punching in the face and sending them flying. Grimmjow moved fast punching and kicking members across the guild hall not giving anyone time to react. More members surrounded them, Ichigo and Grimmjow were back to back.

"Grimmjow get down when I say so" Ichigo said as he grabbed the hilt to Zangetsu. Grimmjow looked back and could see him unsheathing his zanpakato. "NOW" Ichigo said as he swung Zangetsu in a circle, Grimmjow ducked just as he heard him say 'now'. The swing was so strong that the air around them pushed back the members far enough to get some breathing room.

"Kurosaki you could've taken my head off!" Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo, "Look now's not the time for this, we can kill each other later." Ichigo said as one Phantom member charged Ichigo with an ax, but didn't make it to him because he was struck with lighting that Cana sent his way. Grimmjow smiled a little when he saw that.

Ichigo used flash step to get behind a small group of people taking o Elfman. Ichigo saw that Elfman's right arm looked like a gorilla's arm. Ichigo jumped and landed in the middle of the group sending them in all directions. Then he left and started taking care of the members with ranged attacks. He sliced through several members and punched several more till he made it to the balcony and sent a small getsuga their way.

Then Ichigo could sense that there was an energy signature above him so he jumped up and saw a man with long spiky black hair that was slicked black. He had red eyes, he had three round studs on each of his eyebrows, two on each side of his nose and two on his chin. His ears have five earrings each, his left forearm had four studs in a row on each side, and his right was covered in scars. This was Gajeel Redfox

Ichigo was halfway when he felt a foot on his back then push him down sending who was on his back in the air. "Grimmjow why'd you kick me down?" Ichigo said as he Grimmjow was the one who sent him back to the ground. "Because this one's mine, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he landed on the rafters in front of Gajeel.

Grimmjow stood on the rafters staring at Gajeel. "I take it you're the strongest in this weakling of a guild?" Gajeel said as he stared back at Grimmjow who smiled. "Yea I'm the strongest in the guild, what about you metal face?" He said to Gajeel smiled backed "Of course I am, this guild doesn't compare to me." Gajeel said.

Grimmjow was smiling at the news then jumped at Gajeel and was ready to punch him in the face. Before Grimmjow could though Gajeel turned his hand into a metal pole and punched Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow landed back on the rafters. "I'm impressed that your hand is still in one piece." Gajeel said as he looked at Grimmjow's hand. "My skin is tougher then iron so it won't be so easy to hurt me." Grimmjow said as he looked at Gajeel's metal hand.

"Skin tougher then Iron? Let's test that, I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox" He said as he extended his metal hand towards Grimmjow who only punched it with enough force to make both jump back. "So you were the one who trashed the guildhall." Grimmjow said as he jumped to hit Gajeel in stomach. "So what if I am?" Gajeel said as he jumped to another rafter. "This is going to be fun" Grimmjow said as he jumped at Gajeel and hit him in the face sending him through a rafter.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo watched a bit as he saw Grimmjow and Gajeel fight it out in the rafters. The two were hitting each other as they tried to see who could break the other's iron defense. 'Those two seem alike in many ways' Ichigo thought as he turned around to see the master as a giant and slam his hand into a group of Phantom members. "YOU BASTARDS BROUGHT THE FIGHT TO THE CHILDREN OF THAT MONSTER. DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU'RE PROTECTED BY HUMAN LAWS." Makarov said as took out another group then shrunk to his usual size.

"JOSE SHOW YOURSELF" Makarov said as he walked through the war zone of a guildhall. "Damn remind me not to get on his bad side" Ichigo said to no one. Ichigo flash stepped over to where the master was. "Old man what do you plan on doing?" He said as the master took down a door, "Take care of the remaining Phantom members, I'll take care of their guild master." He said as continued walking.

Ichigo looked back at the guildhall, 'These guys don't know when to give up do they?' He thought as he saw the members that were taken down earlier just got back up. He ran to them and started slashing at them. 'They may have hurt my friends but I'm not going to kill them' he was thinking as he looked back to see that they were covered in swallow cuts.

 **'Maybe you should kill them, after all they did hurt your friends. beat them to a pulp.'** His hollow said as flashing the memory of seeing Levy, Jet, and Droy crucified on a tree. Ichigo was starting to get angry again. **'That's it King get angry, lose control so I can kill them for you.'** The hollow said as black was starting to go across his left eye.

'No I 'm not going to lose control just so you can be free. They hurt my friends but I don't want to send them to Hell.' Ichigo said as he grabbed his hand shaking it back and forth to control himself. Ichigo was able to get the black to leave his left eye. He looked up to see that Grimmjow had drawn his zanpakato and was blocking attacks from Gajeel, who had an iron sword as his right hand.

Ichigo jumped up to the rafters and landed next to Grimmjow. "Judging from what I heard earlier I take it his the one who trashed the guild?" Ichigo said as he stared down Gajeel. "Yea he was the one who did it. Why does it matter to you?" Grimmjow said. "I'm wondering cause he can use iron as his magic right?" Ichigo said and was about to attack Gajeel when Grimmjow jumped to beat him to it.

"He's mine Kurosaki, go find your own guy to fight." Grimmjow said as he was halfway across to Gajeel when Ichigo jumped over him and kicked him into a group of Phantom members surrounding Cana. "I think Cana may need your help first." Ichigo said as he landed on the same rafter as Gajeel. "So it was you who hurt my friends?" He asked as his hair was covering his eyes.

"What's it to you if I did hurt those puny and weak fairies.?" Gajeel asked. Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure just enough to show Gajeel that he wasn't in the mood for games. "What the hell is this pressure?" Gajeel said as he was on one knee then looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "What the hell are you?" he said as the pressure let up. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm the one who's going to send you to hell. Ichigo said as he looked up at Gajeel and black was starting to spread across his left eye.

Ichigo disappeared from Gajeel's sight to show up above him. He sliced downwards expecting to draw blood but didn't was stopped by Gajeel's own sword. "That's a nice disappearing act. But you'll have to be faster then that to beat me." Gajeel said as he started to push back on Ichigo's blade but was being pushed back instead. Ichigo was pushing Gajeel till he was against a pillar.

"I don't need to be faster to beat you, I'm much stronger then you are." Ichigo said as he jumped back and landed on the rafter. "My friend that was fighting you earlier was going easy on you because he wanted to have some fun." Ichigo said as he swung at Gajeel who jump over the blade which cut a good amount of the pillar off.

"He could've ended his fight with you the moment he saw." Ichigo said as he saw Gajeel eyes widen at the realization that Grimmjow could've killed him several times over. Gajeel then smiled and charged Ichigo. "Is that so? I don't care about him. So what if he could've killed me several times over? My fight is with you now." He said as he changed his sword and his free hand to the metal poles and started punching Ichigo who blocked each punch with the blade of Zangetsu.

Ichigo flash stepped behind Gajeel and kicked him across the room. "Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel said as what looked like a storm of metal shards were heading his direction. "Getsuga Tensho" He said as the blue crescent moon shaped energy attack attacked the breath attack.

Ichigo's vision was blocked by the smoke that resulted from the attacks. Then a metal pole zoomed past the smoke and hit him in the gut and pinned him to the pillar behind him. Ichigo was coughing for bit from the attack. Gajeel was walking across the rafter to get to Ichigo but had to jump back as a wave of fire zoomed past him. "Gajeel, I'm fairy Tail's dragon slayer and I'm going to send you to hell for what you did to Levy." Natsu said as he landed on the rafter in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Natsu and Gajeel fought. 'So this is the power of dragons.' Ichigo thought as Gajeel punched Natsu in the stomach only to get hit in the face by a flaming foot. Ichigo got up and was about to join in when the whole guild started to shake.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow yelled from down below. Ichigo looked down at him and could see that many of Phantom Lord members surrounding Grimmjow and Cana were on the ground covered in blood. Knowing Grimmjow, most of those members were dead or on the verge of death. "I don't know what that was." Ichigo said as he jumped down to the ground.

"That would be our master's 'fury', a giants fury that can't be stopped." Erza answered. Ichigo could see that all the Phantom members were shaking. Natsu and Gajeel were still fighting on the rafters. Ichigo was about to jump when something fell through the ceiling. All the fairy Tail members looked at what crashed and were in shock to see that Makarov was on the ground turning green.

"Looks like the fun's over salamander. Don't worry we'll finish our fight another time." Gajeel said as some big guy appeared in a top hat, a coat, and his eyes were wrapped in bandages. "Do we have that Lucy girl with us?" Gajeel asked the big guy. "Yes we have the girl with us, Master Jose wants us at headquarters. It's such a sad thing to take the magic energy of one of the greatest and strongest wizards." The big guy said as he started crying. "You got to stop crying over everything, you did a good job."

Natsu heard what Gajeel said about Lucy. 'They have Lucy with them, I got to find out where they have her.' Natsu thought as he grabbed one of the Phantom members. Everyone in Fairy tail ran up the master, Erza grabbed him. "We're retreating, without the master we can't take on Jose." Erza said as everyone started running back to the guild.

Ichigo didn't move from his spot since the master fell from the guild. **'They hurt the old man King. The man who took you and Grimmjow into his care even without knowing who you were. The man who treated you as family, who gave you shelter.'** The hollow said as Ichigo started to shake with fury, Then Ichigo's control slipped. **'Don't worry King, I'll take care of those who hurt you.'** The hollow said as Ichigo's vision turned to darkness and his hollow took control of Ichigo's body.

Fairy Tail was mostly out the door when they all felt the enormous pressure coming from Ichigo. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo from his spot since he didn't bother to retreat with the rest. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's reiatsu changing to more of a hollow. 'So you've decided to go hollow now, Kurosaki?' He thought. The pressure that Ichigo was giving off stopped.

Everyone looked at Ichigo and could see that a white substance coming out of his left eye and mouth. The substance harden and half a mask formed on the upper left side of his face. The mask had a dark vertical line go from the top of the mask to the chin. The mask seemed to cover most of the left side of his head as a horn had formed on that side of his head. His eyes were closed and as they opened a maniacal laugh came out of his mouth, it sounded like Ichigo but sounded twisted. He stopped laughing and turned his head to look at the Fairies. His eyes were pitch black and his irises were yellow.

 **"Now then, let's start this massacre."** Hollow Ichigo said as he brought up Zangetsu and swung down, launching a small black getsuga at the remaining forces of Phantom lord. Many of the members were still conscious and were terrified. Hollow Ichigo brought up his left hand and started charging a cero on the tips of his index and middle fingers. He released his attack on a small group of Phantom members. What remained of the group was nothing but a hole in the building and ash.

 **"Anyone want to test their** **strength? No one? Looks all those in this guild well be turned to ash."** he charged another cero and was about to release it but a beam of red energy shot across the room and burned off his left arm completely. The hollow looked at Grimmjow who had his hand held out. **"So Grimmjow you want to protect those who hurt your family?"** The hollow said as a white liquid spread out from his chest and his arm was back but pure white and had red tuft on his wrist and his nails were now claws.

"Look, they may have hurt our guild but to kill them after we've already beat them." Grimmjow said as he held Pantera out in a fighting pose. "You guys go and head back to the guildhall, I'll hold him off." He said as charged the hollow. Everyone, even Phantom members started to run from the area. **"You think you can hold me off? How I'm right now I can take you down. My power right now isn't at it's fullest, but the amount I'm at right is the amount I used to take down Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm not even at 15%."** The hollow said as he pared all of Grimmjow's strikes.

"Is that so? My current power can match the third espada, you took on the fourth espada." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind the hollow and slashed him in the back only for the wound to heal. "That high speed regeneration is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with." He said as he jumped back to avoid getting his head cut off. **"Come on Grimmjow this should be fun."** The hollow said as more of the mask started to form on the bottom right side of his face.

 **AN: So that's the end of the chapter, I'm going to start focusing more in Ichigo for a couple more chapters then I'll try to even it out between Ichigo and Grimmjow. If you're wondering why I said that Hollow Ichigo's level is at the level of when he fought Ulquiorra, I said that because Ichigo's power is much stronger then he was before he used mugetsu and trained in the Dangai. Why did I make him that strong and his not even at 15%, well Ichigo's hollow has WAY more power then Ichigo does, why not make it that strong? Don't worry I won't have him go full hollow till much, much later in the story.**

 **What's next? Grimmjow vs Hollow Ichigo (50% max power for now). The Jupiter cannon appears and a surprise coming from Grimmjow.**

 **Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the chapter, I don't really have anything to say besides thanks to Guest for being supportive in the reviews. He/She suggested I get a proofreader, I know I really need one but I'm the lazy type, It's a miracle that I've made the story this long without falling asleep on it and forgetting about it.**

 **"Inner hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 17**

Grimmjow and Hollow Ichigo were slashing at each other like there was no tomorrow. "It's a miracle you're able to swing that huge sword around like it's nothing." Grimmjow said as he had to block a swing aimed at his waist. **"I'm much stronger then Ichigo is. He can't hold a candle to me in power."** Hollow Ichigo said then used sonido to get above Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was surprised to see he could use sonido. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He said as he sonidoed away from the attack that shattered most of the ground. **"Well I'm a hollow ain't I? Makes sense for me to be able to use sonido."** He said as red tuft started to appear around his neck. **"Would you look at that, seems that I'm becoming more hollowified by the second."** the hollow said as he jumped forward and swung Zangetsu at Grimmjow who blocked with Pantera but with the hollow's strength he was being pushed across the sky like he was nothing.

'Damn just how strong is this guy?' Grimmjow thought as he looked down to see that they cleared Oak Town and were heading for Magnolia. The hollow backed away then swung again, Grimmjow blocked again but the force of the attack sent Grimmjow falling to the ground fast enough to leave rings behind him. 'What the living fuck? He pushed me from that other town to here and then knocked me to the ground like I was nothing.' Grimmjow thought as he looked up at the hollow.

Grimmjow stood up then started smiling like a maniac. "Finally someone who can challenge me in a fight. Come on hollow, let's fight to the death." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind Hollow Ichigo and started swinging like a mad man. He was being pared with every strike, and with the high speed regeneration Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was doing any damage to him.

 **"Come on Grimmjow you've wanted someone to challenge you in a fight, here I am. I've been waiting just as long as you have to fight someone seriously."** Hollow Ichigo said as he jumped back and shot a mini getsuga. Grimmjow countered with a cero that cancelled the attack out. Grimmjow used sonido then launched a cero from above only to get cancelled out by a cero Hollow Ichigo released.

"You're good I'll give you that. Why'd you decide to show up now?" He asked as he stood in the air a couple of yards in front of him. **"I showed up cause this idiot can't control his own emotions. His control over me slipped so I took the opportunity to take control and I'll destroy everything."** The hollow said as he started charging a cero in his left hand.

Grimmjow started charging his own cero, they both released at the same time and neither were hurt from the attacks. Then Grimmjow turned to block an attack coming from behind which sent him to the ground on the beach outside of Fairy Tail's guildhall. **"Tell me Grimmjow why are you helping the people of this world? The Grimmjow I knew didn't care for anyone or anything other then himself."** The hollow said as he landed next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood up from the ground. "You want to know why I'm helping the people of this world instead of destroying everything around me? It's simple as much as I hate to admit it, this place is my home, the people here treat each other like a family, they've treated me like a family. For the first time since I became a hollow and an arrancar I was treated like a human being not a hollow. I'm doing this because the people here are like my family, and I'm going to protect my family no matter what."

Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind Hollow Ichigo and kicked him into the air then round house kicked him so he flew across the sky then he sonidoed in front of him and released a pointblank cero. After that Grimmjow punched the hollow to the beach below creating a crater. The hollow stood up from the crater and started healing all the burns he received from the cero. Ichigo's shihankusho was nothing more then shreds that covered his lower body, the entirety of it that was covering his upper body was gone.

You could see his hollow hole and three lines coming out of it on the left side of his body. The bottom line went to his shoulder then circled around his shoulder and back into the hollow hole on the back. The middle line went over to his collarbone and went across his shoulder blade to enter his hollow hole. The top line went up his neck and connected to the vertical line that went down the mask on the left side of his face. His skin was white on his left arm and most of the left side of his chest along with his neck.

 **"I got to give it to you Grimmjow I never expected those words to ever come out of you mouth, not in a million years."** The hollow said as he finished healing all the burns and pulled Zangetsu from the ground. **"But do you think you can beat me with that 'power of friendship' crap?"** The hollow said as he jumped up and grabbed Grimmjow's face and threw him through the guildhall and launched a cero. Grimmjow launched his own cero so the effects were minimized on the remaining of the guildhall.

 **"So you're going to play the hero now?"** Hollow Ichigo said as Grimmjow sonidoed to him and they started to slash at each other at high speeds.

 **Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo woke up to see that he was in his inner world. "What the hell happened?" Ichigo said as he started to get up. _"You're here because you lost control of your emotions and the hollow took control."_ Zangetsu said as he was standing on his flagpole. "Damn it. What's been going on so far old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu who didn't answer and kept staring at Ichigo. _"Grimmjow has been keeping him entertained for the time being. Grimmjow told everyone in Fairy Tail to run back to the guild while he held off the hollow."_

Ichigo eyes widen from what was just said. "Grimmjow is being a good guy? We thinking of the same Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu who nodded. _"You should see what's happening outside right now Ichigo."_ Zangetsu said as he went back to staring at nothing. Ichigo was able to look through his hollow's eyes and hear as well. **"Tell me Grimmjow why are you helping the people of this world? The Grimmjow I knew didn't care for anyone or anything other then himself."**

Ichigo heard his hollow ask Grimmjow as he landed next to him. Grimmjow stood up and said "You want to know why I'm helping the people of this world instead of destroying everything around me? It's simple as much as I hate to admit it, this place is my home, the people here treat each other like a family, they've treated me like a family. For the first time since I became a hollow and an arrancar I was treated like a human being not a hollow. I'm doing this because the people here are like my family, and I'm going to protect my family no matter what."

Ichigo was shocked to hear Grimmjow ever say words like that, he smiled and chuckled a little at thinking of the words that Grimmjow said. "I guess you changed to protect the family you never had Grimmjow. I guess I should do my part and help you out here. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on taking back control of his body.

 **Outside Fairy Tail's Guildhall**

Hollow Ichigo punched Grimmjow in his ribs on the right side then sonidoed to the ground and rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. **"Well Grimmjow I congratulate you for being able to take me on at 37% power. It was fun while it lasted but I-"** The hollow stopped his sentence as he stood still then his left hand jerked to the still forming mask and started to pull it off. **"Not the best of timing King. Listen Grimmjow next time I come back we'll finish this fight so be prepared."** The hollow said as blue reiatsu and black laced in red reiatsu started to surround him.

Ichigo pulled off the mask and the black reiatsu disappeared and he fell to the ground. Grimmjow landed next to him and sheathed Pantera. "What took you so long to come back Kurosaki?" He asked as he watched Ichigo get back on his feet with no injuries on him. "Like you wanted my company, my hollow was giving you a good fight and you know it." Ichigo said he fully got up. "I'm gonna be sore all over in the morning." Ichigo said as he started to stretch.

Then Ichigo and Grimmjow both felt the energy of a large group standing behind them, they turned to see all of Fairy Tail standing on the beach looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow. "How long were you guys standing there?" Ichigo asked the large group. "We been here long enough to know that Grimmjow well 'protect his family no matter what'." Cana said as she walked up to the both of them.

"How did you two not sense us when we showed up to see the fight?" Grey said as he walked up to them. "Hey Ichigo you need a shirt or something?" He asked as he looked at Ichigo. Several of the girls in the guild must've fainted because Ichigo could hear bodies hit the ground. "Ichigo I knew you had two girls back home but you should stop showing off to the girls in the guild, or else the guys might get jealous." Cana said as she looked at Ichigo who had a slight blush on his face.

"I'm not doing this on purpose and I'm not like that." Ichigo said as he started to walk into the guildhall. Everyone else started to walk behind him.

 **In the Guildhall Basement**

Everyone was in the guildhall basement listening to Lucy as she explained why Phantom Lord was attacking the guild in the first place and where she came from. "So let me get this straight, that other guild attack this one because they were hired by blonde's father to bring her back to him." Grimmjow said as he looked at Lucy for confirmation. "I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me then all this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault that you guys are hurt." Lucy said as she started to cry and put her head on her knees.

Natsu walked up to her and put his hand on her head. "Listen it's not your fault, don't say it was your fault. You said that you don't want to go back home, well then don't you're Lucy from Fairy Tail. Being sad and guilty doesn't suit you, being happy, smiling, laughing, and going on adventures that's the Lucy we know and that's the Lucy we want to stay." Natsu said as Lucy looked up at him then started to cry even more then hugged Natsu who hugged her back.

"I guess he's smart when he wants to be. He maybe stupid at times but he knows when to say something smart from time to time." Ichigo said as looked over to them. "He definitely reminds me of you. It's kind of sickening how similar you two are." Grimmjow said as he looked back to see what was going on. Erza, and Grey walked up to the two of them carrying something in their hands.

"Hey Ichigo we brought you some clothes for you to wear no that your soul reaper uniform is all messed up." Grey said holding out a T-shirt, and Erza had some pants. "That's nice and all, but I just need to get back into my body and my shihankusho well fix itself." Ichigo said as he started walking to his body. Everyone who heard, which was pretty much the whole guild, looked at him.

"What?" Ichigo looked at everyone who were staring confused, even Grimmjow was confused. "Look I don't know how it works but it does okay, I've gone into fights and my shihankusho would be all messed up and all I do is get in my body and awhile later it's fixed." Ichigo said so people wouldn't be so confused but they just got more confused.

Ichigo was about to get in his body when Mira and Cana walked into the room. Mira was crying and Cana had a disappointed look on her face. "What is it, why are you crying Mira?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to the two of them. "I was trying to locate Mystogan but had no luck, and Laxus said that he'll only help if Lucy becomes his girl." Cana said, which caused Ichigo to punch the wall next to him hard enough that his fist went through it.

"So that bastard would only help if he had Lucy huh?" Ichigo said with a scowl. When Lucy heard that she tighten her hug on Natsu who held her like his life was on the line. "So you can't find two of the S class, well you got me and Kurosaki here." Grimmjow said as he walked up to them with his hands in his pockets. "That maybe true but you two should rest seeing how you both fought each other in a pretty serious battle.

Grimmjow laughed a bit at that. "I have regeneration abilities. Not high speed like Kurosaki here but it does it's job." Grimmjow said as he took out his hands from his pockets. "Look at Kurosaki here even our small fight he doesn't have a single injury on him." He said as he pointed at Ichigo. "It's true, it seems that whenever I get taken over by my hollow all my injuries seem to be healed." Ichigo said as he pointed to himself since he was half naked you could see if he had any injuries.

"Besides we still a huge reserve of power left in us." Ichigo said as he went to wipe the tears from Mira's eyes. "Wait didn't you say that you have five S class?" Grimmjow said to Cana. "Yea but Gildarts is always gone on long missions, sometimes gone for years." Cana said with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay so three won't be able to join us what about you Mira?" Ichigo asked Mira who looked like she was on the verge on crying. "Mira is a former S class member, she can't use her powers at the moment." Cana said holding Mira. Then the ground started to shake. Ichigo ran to his body and gave it to Mira to take care of, he grabbed Zangetsu which was next to his body. Everyone ran up the stairs to see what was going on.

 **Fairy Tail** **Guildhall Backyard**

When everyone got on the pier next to the beach behind Fairy Tail's guildhall they were shocked to see what was causing the shaking. It was a giant castle with six spider like legs coming out the bottom of it walking towards the guildhall. "This can't be a good thing." Ichigo said as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder since he couldn't sheath it on his back. Then a giant cannon came out of the castle's front gate and started charging up.

"Everyone get back." Erza said as she started to run towards the end of the pier in a towel. She then requipped into her Adamantine Armor. It looked like regular armor but had spikes covering most of her body, her helmet had spikes pointing backwards. She had half a shield on each of her forearms. "That's her Adamantine Armor", "Does she think she can block a blast from that thing?", "She's got a death wish if she tries to do this." People in the guild were saying as Erza was getting into position.

Natsu was being held down by Grey and Elfman so he couldn't stop Erza. Then everyone was surprised by what happened, Grimmjow grabbed Erza by the collar of her armor and threw her back at the crowd of Fairies. Then Ichigo appeared beside him and they both stood looking at the cannon charging up. "That thing is charging up a shit load of energy. This should be fun to see what they can do." Grimmjow said as he started to smile like a maniac.

"What are you two doing? You won't be able to block something like that with any protection." Erza said as he was getting to run to them but Ichigo turned around. "We told you we still have a huge reserve of power left." Ichigo said as he and Grimmjow jumped and stood in the air a couple of yards above the water. "Grimmjow you ready for this?" Grimmjow, who still had his maniacal smile, pulled Pantera far enough from the sheath to slid his finger across the blade, drawing blood and started charging a blue orb in his right palm. Ichigo started charging pouring his reiatsu into Zangetsu's blade, the energy was starting to envelope most of Ichigo's body.

The cannon finished charging and released the death blast. Ichigo and Grimmjow both finished charging their attacks and released at the same time.

"Gran Rey Cero"

"Getsuga Tensho"

The two attacks zoomed across the water with the Gran Rey in front of the Getsuga then the two attacks slammed into the blast that the cannon released. The Gran Rey Getsuga attack seemed to be equal in power with the Jupiter cannon's blast but then the Gran Rey Getsuga started pushing further against the death blast until it made contact with the cannon it self, destroying it on contact. The Jupiter Cannon was on more. Everyone cheered the two on for what just happened.

 **AN: So what did you guys think of the Gran Rey Getsuga? I originally was going to have Ichigo launch a Getsuga at the Jupiter Cannon and destroy it but it didn't feel right so I thought of Grimmjow launching a Gran Rey but that didn't feel right either. Then I remembered that Ichigo shot a Gran Rey Getsuga at Juha Bach in the manga so I thought 'why not?'. Should I have them use that attack again later on for future events? I know this might piss off some people but Ichigo and Grimmjow won't take on ANY of the Elemental 4**

 **What's next? The final battle with Phantom Lord, and the appearance of some unexpected guest coming from Phantom Lord.**

 **Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**The final chapter for the Phantom Arc. After this I'm just gonna do some filler chapters, don't know how many yet but it's filler. For the people who are wondering why I'm not having Ichigo or Grimmjow take on none the elemental 4 I have the reason in this chapter. I feel like some people may have a feeling of what might happen.**

 **"Inner Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 18 Phantom's Downfall**

After Ichigo and Grimmjow launched their Gran Rey Getsuga and destroyed the Jupiter Cannon they stood in the air waiting for Phantom to launch another attack. "It seems they didn't have a back up plan for when their cannon got destroyed." Ichigo said as he turned around and jumped down to the pier, Grimmjow following behind. "How'd you guys do that? That unison raid was awesome." Grey said as he looked at the two who had confused looks on their faces.

"What's a unison raid?" Ichigo asked anyone who would answer. Grimmjow kept looking at Phantom Lord's walking castle with suspicious eyes. "A unison raid is when two wizards combine their powers to make a super strong attack. It usually takes years to master." Grey answered Ichigo who was still confused. "Me and Grimmjow didn't try to combine our attacks, we just wanted to hold back the blast or cancel it out. Not combine the two attacks, I don't know if anyone in our world can combine them like that." Ichigo said as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

Everyone stayed quiet and started looking at Ichigo. "What?" He said, then they all started pointing behind Ichigo so he turned to see a huge projection of Phantom Lord's master, Jose. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia right now or die trying to protecting her." Jose said with anger in his eyes. Lucy looked like see was going to start blaming herself again and start crying. "We'd rather die then give up on our comrades." Erza yelled back at Jose and everyone started cheering and saying things like "She part of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is a family." or "You have to get through us if you want her." along those lines.

The projection of Jose showed that he was more then angry, he was furious. "FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY THEN YOU CAN ALL DIE." Jose said as he pressed a button and the cannon fell from the castle and a horde of creatures stormed out of the opening. Then pressure hit everyone on the pier like a truck, the ones who trained with Grimmjow and Ichigo could take the pressure since it was just below Gillian class pressure. Everyone else was either staggering or on their knees.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow now's not the time to be doing this. we have to fight." Erza said as she walked up to them. "That's not us that's doing that." Ichigo said as he scowled and looked at the horde heading their way. "So they were able to capture hollows and have them work for them. I'm impressed." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera. "We'll go up ahead and take out as many as we can you take care of the ones that slip past us." Ichigo said as him and Grimmjow disappeared from sight.

Ichigo and Grimmjow reappeared halfway between Phantom and Fairy Tail above the water waiting for the hollows. "From what I can tell none of these are menos class hollows, this should be a piece of cake." Grimmjow said as he got into a fighting stance. "Grimmjow remember we maybe much more powerful then these hollows but if we get overwhelmed the we'll have to release our full power to get it over." Ichigo said

"Whatever this is going to be fun." Grimmjow said as the horde got closer then they all stopped a couple of yards away from them. **"Would you look at this, a soul reaper and an arrancar working together to get rid of us."** One hollow said as they looked at the two. **"Never thought I'd see a soul reaper in this world."** Another said. **"The people in this world are almost as tasty as a soul reaper, but it would be great if I could eat one again."** A third said.

"Well we're not here to be your food." Ichigo said as launched a small getsuga in the middle of the horde. "Let's get this started." Grimmjow said as he jumped into the horde and started slashing, punching, kicking, and shooting cero after cero in the horde. Ichigo stood his ground and any hollow that got near him would just get a sword in it's face. After about half an hour the two were completely surrounded by the horde, the only indication fairy tail got that they were alive was the occasional red cero and blue getsuga that broke through the horde.

 **With Fairy Tail**

Everyone watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow were taking on the hollows. "Even with the two of them fighting side by side there's no way they're coming out of that uninjured." Erza said as she requipped into her heavens wheel armor. "Erza are you seriously planning on taking on those hollows?" Grey said as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Those two maybe incredibly strong but they need help taking on all those hollows." Erza said as she yanked her arm from Grey's grip. "Then I'm coming with you to help them out." Natsu said as he walked up to her. "If flame brain is going then I'm going with you." Grey said as he stepped up. "You're gonna need all the man power you can get so I'm coming to." Elfman said.

"Then it's settled we'll go and help them out any that get passed you guys take out. remember you have to break the mask to kill them." Erza said as she used her armor to fly, Natsu called Happy and they started to fly over. Grey made a frozen path for him and Elfman to walk on so they could help out. Then something happened the castle started to get up and started to turn into a giant robot.

"The building just turned into a robot That's so cool." Natsu said as he looked at the robot. The robot started to write something and then started creating a seal. "This is bad that seal is an Abyss Break. Change of plans we're going in to stop that thing from releasing it." Erza said but the group couldn't make it to the building cause hollows showed up to stop them.

 **"Would you look at that some tasty souls have come to us to be devoured."** One hollow said then another pointed at the pier and said **"hey there seems to be more souls over there on the land."** Then it made a strange noise and a huge chunk of the horde went started heading towards the pier. "Blumenblatt" Erza said as she summoned several of her swords and had them go after the hollows. The ones that got hit by the attack were killed.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Natsu said as he had Happy fly above some hollows and started burning and killing several more hollows. "Ice make Lance" Grey said as he killed some hollows himself. Then the group faintly heard the words "Bankai" and "Grind, Pantera" they felt huge amounts of pressure coming from the within the horde afterwards. Then two beams of energy shot into the sky. One was black laced in red and the other was blue.

The release of the energy was so strong that it was able to push back the horde and disperse them in all directions. The pressure let up and the small group of fairies show two figures standing in the sky where the horde was. It was Ichigo and Grimmjow, "So I take it that's your bankai Ichigo?" Erza said as she stared at Ichigo's change of attire and the new sword that took place of the huge cleaver. "The name's Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo said as he stared at all the hollows that were dispersed all over.

"So that's Ichigo's bankai, I was expecting something cooler." Natsu said as he looked at Ichigo. "If you guys want to try your strength against me you can after all this is over." Ichigo said as he looked at the giant robot. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's not a good thing to see." He said as he saw the robot create a seal. "We need to stop it from firing or else it'll destroy the whole town." Erza said.

"Kurosaki and I well take care of the hollows here. You four stop that thing from releasing that power." Grimmjow said then disappeared via sonido and started taking out hollows. Ichigo used flash step and was staking care of what ever hollows were still over the water. The hollows started to head for the pier where everyone else was. The amount of hollows left were in the hundreds.

 **An Hour Later**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were able to take out over half of the hollows out and fairy tail was trying their best to take out as many as they could as well. Lucy was taken away to a hideout so Phantom couldn't get to her, Mira used transformation magic to turn herself into Lucy so Phantom wouldn't know the difference. That plan failed when she ran out the guildhall to buy sometime but Jose figured it out that Lucy wasn't there. It turned out that They had Lucy. Ichigo was about to charge into the place and get her back when Grimmjow stopped him.

"If the pipsqueak is in there then he'll find the blonde and save her." Grimmjow said to Ichigo who looked at the castle. "I guess you're right. If what you say about Natsu and me being alike then he'll save her and bring her back." Ichigo said and saw that the robot was walking towards the pier and had a hand out and went for Mira.

The robot grabbed Mira and was planning on squishing her. Ichigo tried his best to get to her but hollows kept getting in the way. Grimmjow tried to get to her as well but had to deal several dozen hollows just to move from his spot. In the end it was Elfman who was able to use a full take over and beat the living crap out of the earth elemental. he saved Mira in the process so Ichigo and Grimmjow went to help out the Fairy Tail members on the pier.

A woman with mid back length green hair, she had bangs on each side of her face, had purple eyes, wore red lipstick, and had large breast **(like most the girls in this god damn series)** she was dressed like what most people would think of a typical cowgirl. She had a western style hat on her head, a polka dotted neck scarf, wore reddish brown boots, and had a strapless one piece dress. She was Bisca Mulan.

Bisca was shooting hollows with a magic sniper rifle. She would shoot one hollow and the bullet would travel through it and keep going through several more hollows. "Look out behind you." a man with long shoulder length black hair, which part of it covered the entirety of his right face said. He wore a brown poncho with tasselled edges, with a reddish shirt under it. He had simple boots, on his right hip was a case attached to his belt where he keeps one of his duel pistols and yellowish pants. he was Alzack Connell.

Alzack and Bisca were back to back, surrounded by hollows. Bisca made her sniper rifle disappear like how Erza does with her swords. She made two identical machine guns appear and she started to unload on the hollows. Ichigo and Grimmjow saw how Fairy Tail was taking care of hollows. "They're not bad for taking on hollows for the first time." Ichigo said as he took out several more hollows by using his afterimage technique.

"These are all low level hollows, I want to see how they handle a menos class hollow." Grimmjow said Then the Abyss break magic seal started to disappear. "looks like they were able to stop it from completing the circle." Ichigo said. After a couple of minutes of taking out hollows everyone saw a huge explosion coming from the head of robot castle and it fell to the water below. "Looks like Natsu took out the remaining forces of Phantom, let's finish up here and we'll go to see if they need help." Ichigo said as he started going as fast as his bankai would let him.

Grimmjow saw what Ichigo was trying to do so he started to go as fast as he could go in his resurreccion. The two were herding the hollows into one stop like a dog herding sheep into a pen. After that was done Ichigo went below the hollows and started charging the biggest Getsuga he could on the ground and swung Tensa Zangetsu at the hollows. The hollows at the base of the horde were killing on impact the rest were being pushed back by the power of the attack. When the hollows were a good distance away from the town and above the water Grimmjow sonidoed a couple yards above the horde and looked down.

"Desgarron" Grimmjow said as he strongest attack activated and he released all ten claws at the horde of hollows killing more then half the group then slid his right index finger across the blade on his left forearm. He started charging a cero and Ichigo saw this so he started charging a getsuga big enough that from above it covered most of the pier. Grimmjow's cero was as big as Ichigo's getsuga in diameter. They both released their attacks with the horde of hollows in the middle, black laced with red collided with blue and caused a big explosion.

"We could've done that from the beginning and saved so much time." Ichigo said as he flash stepped next to Grimmjow. "We could've but then I wouldn't have had fun fighting them." Grimmjow said as he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. "Typical, let's go and see if Natsu wants out help or something." Ichigo said but before either of them could move a bright light came from within the giant. "Lets go check it out." Ichigo said as they both disappeared via sonido and flash step.

 **Inside Giant Robot Castle**

When Ichigo and Grimmjow reappeared they saw a knocked out and burned Jose, and master Makarov standing next to him. "Old man you're okay." Ichigo said as he walked up to him. Grimmjow was walking behind him. "Yes I'm fine, it took me a while but I'm healed and have dealt with Phantom Lord's master." Makarov said. Ichigo looked around, "What was that bright light we saw earlier?" Ichigo said still looking around. "That my boy was 'Fairy Law', a spell that destroys whatever the caster sees as an enemy." Makarov said as he started walking out the room.

"Hey Kurosaki I can I'm going to where the pipsqueak and the blonde are, you coming?" Grimmjow said as he turned around and saw Ichigo nod then they both disappeared. They both reappeared in a destroyed control room. Lucy and Happy were sitting down at the edge of room looking down at where Natsu and Gajeel were. They were talking about their dragons and where they could've gone. Then Natsu got up and left to where Lucy was. Then Grimmjow jumped down to where Gajeel was.

"Hey metal face, you seem to have last to the pipsqueak." Grimmjow said as he stared at the beaten man. Gajeel stared at Grimmjow's resurreccion. "What's with the sudden change in pussy cat." Gajeel said the regretted saying that as Grimmjow released pressure on him causing Gajeel to struggle for air, which was harder to do since he was beaten badly.

Grimmjow sealed his power and crouched down to Gajeel who was staring at his hollow hole. "You're one of them aren't you? One of those creatures with the mask." Gajeel asked and Grimmjow nodded. "I wanted to take you on since you were the only one who could provide me with some entertainment." Grimmjow said. "You're really strong aren't you?" Gajeel asked and Grimmjow smiled.

"I only came to tell you that if that pipsqueak can beat you as badly as he did then you were lucky that I didn't get to fight you or you would've died." Grimmjow said then got up and left Gajeel alone. After a while Ichigo and Grimmjow had everyone grab onto them so they could get them back to the guildhall. Ichigo and Grimmjow were getting stares from everyone and wanted an explanation of why they look so different.

"This is my Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, it's the strongest form a zanpakato can get to. That's Grimmjow's resurreccion, his zanpakato gives him a form similar to how he looked as a hollow. This is how we look like at full power." Ichigo explained. "If anyone wants to test their luck against us just give us a time and place. You'll have to force us to release it though so you have to be strong." Grimmjow said with his smile showing off his razor sharp teeth.

 **In The Guildhall**

Ichigo went back into his shikai then went into his body, Grimmjow sealed his resurreccion back into his zanpakato. When night came everyone was in the guildhall basement celebrating. "Today we were able to show that if anyone messed with Fairy Tail the they'll regret ever doing it. We showed that we are the strongest guild in Fiore. Tomorrow we rebuild the guildhall, but tonight we celebrate our victory, so drink till you pass out." Makarov said as he put his mug in the air.

Ichigo was sitting at a table by himself when Team Natsu came by and sat with him. "Hey everyone." Ichigo greeted them. They all had mugs in there hands. "Ichigo why aren't you celebrating with us?" Natsu said as he went up to Ichigo. "I don't drink, back in my world I'm underage. I don't know about here though." Then Cana came out of no where and tilted Ichigo's head back dumped a mug of beer down his throat. Ichigo spit it out.

"What the hell Cana? I could've drown." Ichigo said as he got up to look at her in the eyes. "Well I heard that you've drank before so I grabbed a mug and had you drink it." Cana said. "How bout you just hand me the drink instead of almost drowning me with it." Ichigo said then Grimmjow appeared and gave Ichigo a mug. "Here you go Kurosaki drink up." Grimmjow said as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning." Ichigo said as he grabbed the mug then started chugging it down. "There you go Ichigo, here's another one." Cana said as she took Lucy's drink from her. "I'll drink for tonight and JUST for tonight got it Cana." Ichigo said as he glared at her with the deepest scowl he could muster. Cana only smile and sat next to Grimmjow. Ichigo started to get a little tipsy after about his third drink. By midnight everyone was passed out on the ground, tables and the barrels.

 **AN: So that was the Phantom arc, I honestly don't know what I was trying to do with the scene I just needed a little bit more words before I ended the chapter. Next chapter well be the rebuilding of the guildhall. I'll actually write what happened while Ichigo was drinking.**

 **What's next? Guildhall being rebuilt, What happened to Ichigo while he was drinking and what happened with Grimmjow and Cana the night before they found Levy.**

 **Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I got up early this morning, not to work on the chapter but because Tekking101 was doing a live reaction for the latest bleach chapter, so I spent about one hour and twenty minutes waiting for the chapter to come out. I enjoyed it. SPOILER Renji has a PONYTAIL. Rukia's the captain of squad 13. The only things that caught my eye and the chibi Nemu.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "People"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 19 The Lion Spirit**

Team Natsu, Cana, and Grimmjow were trying to get Ichigo to drink. He agreed to drink just for the night. "So Ichigo what do you think of your first drink?" Cana said as she took a seat next to Grimmjow's right, who was on Ichigo's right. "A little strong but nothing I can't take." Ichigo said as he grabbed his second mug which was actually Lucy's but Cana took it from her and she didn't argue.

"That's good because we're gonna play a drinking game." Cana said as she filled everyone's mug to the brim. "What type of game do you have in mind?" Ichigo said as he stared at Cana with caution. "Oh just a simple truth or dare game. Rules are simple, you ask anyone to tell the truth or do a dare. If you don't want to do either just drink your mug. you're out of the game if you pass out." Cana explained how to play the game.

"Okay sounds simple enough, who goes first?" Ichigo said. Cana pointed to herself. "I'll go first, then it'll go to my right and so on." The order of the seat and players are Cana, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Natsu with happy on his shoulder, Ichigo, Grimmjow, then back to Cana. "I pick Lucy, truth or dare?" Cana said as she pointed to Lucy.

"Truth" Lucy said. "Do you like anyone in this guild?" Cana asked as she leaned closer to Lucy to pressure her. The majority of Lucy's face was red enough to give Cana answer. "I'll take it as a yes." Cana said as she sat back down in her seat. It was Lucy's turn and she picked Cana to get back at her, but her plan backfired when Cana went straight for the mug and said "I'm just gonna drink my mug and not do anything."

Erza was up and she picked Ichigo who chose truth. "Ichigo, seeing how you and Grimmjow were able to take on a blast from Jupiter cannon and win has there been anyone other then Grimmjow and Ulquiorra that you had trouble fighting?" Ichigo held up his hand to his chin. "I had trouble taking on several captains in the Soul Society, even if I fought them now I'd still have trouble fighting them." He answered. and could see that the group was wondering how strong the people of his world were.

Grey was up and chose Natsu, he picked dare. "Okay flame brain I want you to get on your knees and say I'm stronger then you are." Grey said than got a fist to the face. "Like hell I'd ever do that, you're not stronger then me Popsicle." Natsu said then Grey got in his face. "Oh yea you want to prove that right now?" Grey said but before Natsu could say anything Erza hit them both in the head then sat back down.

"Natsu if you didn't want to do it then just drink your mug." Ichigo said as he stared at Natsu who was getting back into his chair and drank his mug. It was Natsu's turn and he chose Grimmjow, he chose dare. "Grimmjow I dare you to shoot yourself in the face with that red energy attack." Natsu said, Grimmjow didn't want to do it but he doesn't back down from a dare so he raised he left hand and released a cero at pointblank range. he hair was more of a mess then usual and was making a sizzling noise, and and he had burn marks on his face.

Natsu started laughing a bit and Ichigo chuckled a bit. "What's so funny Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said as he stared at Ichigo. "Nothing Just the fact that you were stupid enough to actually did that." Ichigo said then stared a Grimmjow and remembered something. "Since it's my turn I pick Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Grimmjow picked dare again. "I dare you to tell us what happened at Cana's apartment the night before all this crap happened."

Grimmjow was about to answer when Cana covered his mouth. "It's not important enough to tell everyone here? Cana said then Grimmjow removed her hand from his mouth. "If it's not important then Grimmjow can tell us, unless something happened between the two of you." Lucy said as she stared at Cana who hid her face. "Nothing happened between us so it is fine to tell everyone here." Grimmjow said then Cana sat in her sit with her head down.

 **Flashback**

Grimmjow sonidoed from the open area where Ichigo was and made his way to where Cana's apartment was in Fairy Hills. When He got there he had to go through the window since apparently guys aren't suppose to be in Fairy Hills. When Grimmjow got inside the apartment Cana was on her couch drinking a barrel. "Do you allows have to drink a barrel? I'm surprised you're kidneys haven't shut down or your liver." Grimmjow said as he stood right in front of her.

Cana put the barrel next to her. "You know with your attitude I'm surprised someone hasn't killed you yet." Cana said, "That was every second of my life as a hollow and I nearly died after my fight with Kurosaki." Grimmjow said. "Why'd you want me to stay with you for the night, why not those two idiots?" Grimmjow asked confused.

Cana didn't say a word for a couple of minutes which was starting to annoy Grimmjow. "Hey Alber-" Grimmjow didn't even finish what he was going to say because he got the barrel that Cana had thrown at his face which caused him to stagger backwards. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BITCH?" Grimmjow yelled to her. "I told you to call me Cana and keep your voice down many of the girls that live here may not be here at the moment but there's still plenty left to hear you." Cana said.

"Well don't throw a fucking barrel at my face then." Grimmjow said. "Like that was going to hurt you, you have iron skin it was probably at best was going to sting." Cana said. "That still doesn't make it okay to do it." Grimmjow said. "Why don't you take a seat, I'll grab you a mug." Cana said as she went to go grab a mug from the kitchen. "Don't you drink anything other then alcohol? I like to drink too but it starts to get boring after a while." Grimmjow said as he crashed on the couch.

"I can drink other stuff, it's just I prefer alcohol better then water." Cana said as she brought over the mug and tilted the barrel to fill it up. She handed it to Grimmjow who took it and started to drink it. "You still didn't answer my question Alber- Cana" Grimmjow said as he stared at her as she sat next to him. "I invited you over because..." Cana went silent trying to think of a good excuse. "...I... needed... company over, yea because nobody was going to invite me to stay with them and no one wants you to wreck there place." Cana said as she chugged the mug in her hand then the barrel.

Grimmjow thought about it for a bit, he had to agree with her there. "Okay then why aren't you worried that I'll wreck your place?" Grimmjow asked her and she seemed to be thinking about it. "I'm not worried cause...you're a loner and... Loners need to stick together?" Cana was questioning herself as she finished that sentence. Grimmjow raised one of his eyebrows and was questioning what she just said.

"Whatever, ignoring what was just said let's just sit here and drink." Grimmjow said as he started drinking his mug. By the time it was past midnight they were both passed out on the couch. When morning came around there was a knock on the door when no one answered the person knocking let herself in. It was Mira who knocked, as she walked in she saw blue in the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. She was shocked to see what she saw.

Mira looked at the couch with some glee. On the couch were Grimmjow and Cana, Grimmjow was on the inside of the couch while Cana was on the outside, they looked like they were spooning. Grimmjow had his arms around Cana to keep from her from falling off the couch, they both looked peaceful. Pantera was laying on the wall next to the couch. Mira tried to walk out so they could sleep but kicked down a mug next to her foot.

The noise was enough to wake up Grimmjow who was off the couch, and standing in front of Mira with Pantera at her neck in a split second. the small yelp that escaped Mira mouth was enough to wake up Cana.

 **End Flashback**

Ichigo, Natsu, and Grey were laughing , Lucy just kept staring at Cana who had her head in her arms and had several mugs around her that she drank as Grimmjow was telling what happened, and Erza looked like she didn't care while Happy was flying around Cana saying "You liiiiiiiike him" over and over.

Grimmjow as getting annoyed by the laughing coming from Ichigo, Natsu, and Grey. "Something funny to you three?" Grimmjow said as he glared daggers at the three men. "No nothing's funny, besides the image of you spooning with Cana on a couch and having Mira walk in to see that." Ichigo said as he was able to calm himself down, Natsu and Grey following soon after. "Nothing happened between us, we just happen to fall asleep like that, that's all." Grimmjow said as a small blush was showing up on his face.

Lucy leaned over to Cana and whispered in her ear. "Cana did you enjoy having Grimmjow spend the night with you and holding you tight while you slept." Lucy said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Wait why'd Mira go to Cana's apartment in the first place?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "She said something about hearing laughter and yelling coming from Cana's place all night. Guess she wanted to check it out." Grimmjow said as he drank his mug. Around midnight the guildhall basement was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Everyone was passed out over the place.

Ichigo was in his sit passed out, Grimmjow was out on top of a couple barrels as he bed, Cana took the couch with Lucy, everyone else was asleep either on the floor or in a chair.

 **Two days Later**

It took two days for everyone's hangover to pass, after it did pass they started to work on rebuilding the guildhall from the ground up. Ichigo had to go into soul form to help Grimmjow with carrying the wood from place to place for the frame and to hold it in place so they could start on the next floor. Once they were done carrying the wood Ichigo went back into his body to help by cutting the wood with a saw, hammering nails, and to help with the flooring on the first floor.

Grimmjow had to help with cutting wood, he was using Pantera but had to stop when Natsu and Grey got into another one of their arguments and bumped into him nearly slicing Mira in half. Luckily he only cut the front part of her dress exposing most of her cleavage so she went to go change, then Ichigo yelled at him for doing it. When Grimmjow explained it was Natsu and Grey's fault Erza slammed their heads together and knocked them out. Grimmjow had to use a saw and Erza put Pantera into her magic space, which pissed him off.

After about three hour after all that happened a small group of five girls walked up to Mira asking where Loke was and why he broke up with them. Lucy tried to calm them down but started getting accused for being the reason for Loke left them. When Ichigo and Grimmjow went to go check on what the commotion was about the group of girls turned their attention on him and they slapped Ichigo in the face, two on the left, and three on the right.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled at the women. "That's for breaking up with all of us without giving us a reason, Loke." One of them said. "I'm not Loke, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said and heard laughing coming from Grimmjow. "Don't lie to us Loke, we know it's you." another one of them said. "But I'm not Loke damn it." Ichigo said as he scowled at them.

Another one of the them walked up to him and slapped him on his left cheek. "We told you not to lie to us Loke." she said. Mira broke into the conversation, "Um girls that's really not Loke, that's Ichigo. Loke hasn't showed up at all today." Mira said then the girls looked at Ichigo and left in a hurry. "Thanks Mira but it would've been more helpful if you told them that before I got slapped 6 times." Ichigo said as Mira pulled out an Ice pack and handed it to him.

 **'Don't worry King my regeneration should have those cheeks back to normal in a couple of minutes.'** His hollow said and Ichigo put the ice pack down. Ichigo looked at Mira, "I'm a quick healer." he said then handed it back. Mira was now wearing a shorter red dress that looked the same as the one that Grimmjow cut by mistake, this dress reached to her knees.

"You said that Loke hasn't showed up today, did he call?" Lucy said as she walked up to Mira. "He called to say he was leaving the guild." Mira said as she had a worried look in her eyes. Ichigo went into soul form and Grimmjow just let his body hit the floor, luckily it didn't hit anything on the way down just the ground. "Really Grimmjow you couldn't have grabbed it?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow with a scowl.

Grimmjow just smiled, "I didn't feel like catching dead weight, especially if it was yours Kurosaki." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sent Grimmjow a quick glare then turned to Mira. "We'll go find Loke and have him explain why his leaving the guild." Ichigo said as he saw Natsu, who heard the whole thing thanks to dragon hearing, Grey who was walking next to Natsu, and Erza who was walking up to Mira.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop Ichigo couldn't find Loke or even sense him. Grimmjow used sonido around the whole town but stopped when he met up with Ichigo on the rooftop of some random building. "I had no luck finding him from above." Ichigo said as he stared into the sunset. "He must be long gone, I went through the whole town and I couldn't even sense him." Grimmjow said. "I couldn't either it's like he doesn't want to be found." Ichigo said as he continued looking at the sunset.

"hey Grimmjow remember when we first met him you said that he looks just like me?" Ichigo said smiling at the memory. "Yea what about it?" Grimmjow asked wondering where Ichigo was going with this. "Well when we first met him he was giving off a strange energy." Ichigo said, "Yea so?" Grimmjow was starting to wonder what Ichigo was thinking. "The energy he was giving off seemed similar as the energy that was comes off Lucy's keys. You don't think he might be..." Ichigo didn't finish

"One of those spirits that blonde summons to fight?" Grimmjow finished for him. Then a huge release of energy hit both their senses like a house. "It's coming from Lucy's location." Ichigo said as they both used sonido and flash step to get to her. When they got to where Lucy was Lucy was on the ground holding Loke and the energy they felt was gone.

 **The Next Day**

Loke explained that he was a zodiac spirit that's been in this world for three years slowly losing life energy was gone die soon. "So that's why it felt weird when we switched bodies the other day." Natsu said as he was going around Loke examining him like he wasn't human. "So you're the Leo the Lion spirit and the strongest of the zodiac?" Ichigo said he looked at Loke who seemed to be at full strength now that he could go back to the celestial world.

"If you're the strongest of the spirits then let's fight lion spirit." Grimmjow said as he got in Loke's face. "As much as I would like to see who is stronger, the lion or the panther, Lucy and I have to talk about our future." Loke said as he picked up Lucy bridal style and walked off, Lucy was yelling and struggling to get free.

"Man I would love to be able to summon spirits." Natsu said. "What kind of spirit would you summon Natsu?" Happy asked him. "A dragon of course, so I could fight it and train." Natsu said with a huge smile on his face. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with worry. Grimmjow was staring at the direction of where Loke took Lucy. 'I wonder who is stronger, the lion or the panther?' Grimmjow thought to himself before walking to the construction site for the guildhall.

 **AN: So that's the first of three filler chapters. I'll have Loke give the group the tickets to the resort on the last filler chapter to start of the tower of heaven arc. Hey anyone else happy about what happened in the latest chapter of bleach with the ten year timeskip? Kinda disappointed with Hitsugaya not staying in adult form would've liked to see Momo's reaction to that. Also sad that the next and last chapter won't be out for two weeks.**

 **What's next? I'm not sure yet, still thinking about it. Do you guys want to see the Panther King fight the Lion Zodiac Spirit?**

 **Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**So this chapter is about the magic council meeting Ichigo and Grimmjow after the the whole thing with Phantom Lord. I'm also way to tired to described any of the council members at the moment so it'll be brief descriptions and the names so yea. There's a good chance this chapter is going to be a short one. I also didn't plan this chapter so it's a everything was made up on the spot, so this might also be a crappy chapter.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 20 Council Meeting**

The day was going good, the rebuilding was going faster then expected. Ichigo and Grimmjow were working on the roof of the guildhall with Elfman, Grey, Alzack, Macao, and Erza. Ichigo was in his body was finishing up on his part of the roof. "Hey you guys on the roof come down the master wants to tell us something." Lucy yelled to the people on the roof. When everybody was on the ground they all stood where the entrance of the guild will be.

"So what is it that you want to tell us Gramps?" Natsu said then Makarov didn't say a word but just let a giant frog walk in front of him. Ichigo was freaking out on the inside. 'What the hell? The frogs in this world can walk like a person and are the size of one?' Ichigo thought as the frog/toad took out a scroll and started to talk. 'So it can talk to, makes sense, if it's human sized.' He thought as he looked calm on the outside.

"I am here to arrest Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for questioning of what had happened during the conflict against Phantom Lord. The two will remain in the custody of the Magic Council till further notice. If you choose to refuse then we well use force to bring you in." The Toad said. Grimmjow was ready to reach for Pantera but forgot that Erza put it in her magic space.

Ichigo walked over to the toad and surrendered. "Where do I have to do?" Ichigo asked, the toad pointed to the back of prison style carriage. Ichigo walked up to it but was stopped when he heard feet shuffling across the ground. Ichigo looked behind him to see that Grimmjow was standing in front of the toad and since he was a good foot taller he looked pretty intimating. Grimmjow was surrounded by soldiers who had spears aimed at his neck.

"Grimmjow don't fight it, we have to go, remember this is the Magic Council doing, they govern anything related to magic and this isn't our world so we just have to deal with it for now." Ichigo said to Grimmjow who only scoffed then put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the carriage. "Hey you almost forgot this." Erza said as she summon Pantera and threw it to Grimmjow who caught it without looking behind him. "Don't do anything stupid while you're there." Cana said to Grimmjow before he walked into the carriage.

When they both got in a couple of the guards put cuffs on them and had them sit down. Grimmjow wasn't liking being a prisoner and was ready to break the cuffs. "Don't do it Grimmjow, from what I can tell these are design to seal off magic energy but since we use spirit energy we could easily break out of this, leave them on till we meet the council." Ichigo said to him.

Grimmjow scoffed "Why'd you just surrender to them Kurosaki? You didn't even want to put up a fight, for all we know they plan on executing us." Grimmjow said as he scowled at the thought and decided to lay down on the bench, the cuffs were making it uncomfortable but he managed to fall asleep. Ichigo looked at him then thought, 'Grimmjow you might be right but we have to show them we mean no threat to them.'. Then he felt the all familiar pull of his inner world.

 **Inner World**

Ichigo could already figure out why he was there when he saw his hollow and Zangetsu standing over him. "Let me guess it that random time for that test to see if I'm worthy of that hidden power that you two won't tell me about?" Ichigo asked as he got up and drew Zangetsu and was about to charge his hollow when he said something. **"That's right but because of what happened during the whole phantom thing you'll be fighting the old man."** The hollow said as he jumped back just as Zangetsu appeared in front of Ichigo.

 _"I'm your opponent this time Ichigo, I won't be holding back."_ Zangetsu said as he charged Ichigo who barely blocked the attack and was launched through a skyscraper. "How are you two much stronger then I last fought you guys?" Ichigo said as he jumped out of the way to avoid getting stabbed through the chest. Where Zangetsu stabbed the skyscraper created a crater.

Ichigo launched a getsuga at Zangetsu but he launched his own and cancelled Ichigo's attack then appeared behind him and nearly cut his head off. Ichigo flash stepped away and launched a getsuga Zangetsu disappeared was right in front of him. Ichigo swung downward to but was blocked then he started to swing in every direction to land a hit on him but kept getting pared.

Zangetsu blocked another one of Ichigo's swings then sent him flying then appeared in front of him and released a getsuga that sent him back to the ground. "Damn it you two are much stronger then ever. Guess whenever I come in here I have to go all out. Bankai." Ichigo said then used flash step to get the upper hand on Zangetsu but failed to realize that he went bankai as well.

The younger looking Zangetsu was able to block all of Ichigo's high speed slash attacks. _"It seems that you aren't ready to handle the hidden power yet."_ Tensa Zangetsu said as he flash stepped away and sent a Getsuga at Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped behind him and launched his own getsuga. Zangetsu countered with his own but was surprised attacked by Ichigo who used the smoke as cover to attack but was blocked again.

Ichigo started to use his afterimage technique and started to attack from all sides but kept getting pared. _"Really Ichigo is this the best you can do, I had expected you to be able to do much more then this."_ Tensa said as he started to spin around and launched a getsuga while doing it but didn't expect Ichigo to appear from above. He blocked the attack but was getting pushed back, he looked at Ichigo's sword and saw it was coated in a getsuga.

 _"So Ichigo you coated a getsuga into your blade just to give you a stronger attack power, you've used this before but never against me or the hollow."_ Tensa said then flash stepped away and started to use afterimages to confuse Ichigo who was getting cut from all angles and was barely blocking any attacks. Then Tensa stopped in front of Ichigo and released a getsuga at pointblank causing Ichigo land on the skyscraper below him and was burned all over and couldn't move, Tensa walked up to him and stabbed him through the heart. _"It's over Ichigo, you failed again."_ He said before sending him back.

 **"It seems that King was putting up a hell of a fight, he caught you off guard plenty of times, if it wasn't for your quick thinking he could've actually won that time. He might not be ready but he is getting stronger."** The hollow said as he lay down. Tensa went back to old man Zangetsu. _"That maybe true, next time we may have to fuse just to take him on. He still isn't ready at the moment, if he did beat me this time he wasn't ready to for it yet."_ Zangetsu said as he stood on his flagpole.

 **"If you say so but hey you've lived longer then both the King and me so you know what you're talking about about right Juha?"** The hollow said as he smirked knowing that he didn't like being called that. _"I was once part of that man but now I'm part of Ichigo. I have nothing to do with that man, like you are no longer the hollow that Azien created from a soul of a soul reaper and attacked his mother. Am I right White?"_ Zangetsu said to the hollow.

The hollow's smirk turned into a frown when he mentioned that. **"You're right old man, we're no longer those people, we are now part of King's soul."** The hollow said as he looked at Zangetsu with smirked, Zangetsu nodded in agreement.

 **ERA Magic Council Headquarters**

Ichigo found himself still in the carriage but was no longer moving. Grimmjow was still asleep till the door opened and the light hit his face. "We're here." The toad said and signaled them to get out. When they walked out they were lead in the mansion like building and were taken to a large court like room. When Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped into the room they felt the same energy of the person who they fought back on Galuna. they looked at the person where the energy was coming from and found a young woman.

She had Pale skin, dark purple almost black hair that reached down her back, she had a figure that could match Rangiku and brown eyes. She wore a revealing purple dress, she was Ultear Milkovich and she was staring at the two men. "Hey Kurosaki there's no way that she was the one that we fought back on that island, the one we fought was a guy." Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

"That maybe true that we fought a guy but she could have that ability that allows her to change her appearance like How Mira changed hers to match Lucy during the thing with Phantom. Ichigo whispered back to Grimmjow. "This is going to be a long day." Ichigo said to Grimmjow loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **AN: That's the chapter for today, might put the next part of this tomorrow or Monday not sure yet. I don't got much to say, I know this chapter is crap mostly because I didn't plan on doing it. What's next The meeting with the magic Council and what Ultear and Jellal have planned for in the future.**

 **Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**The second part of the last crappy chapter, this more planned out so it shouldn't be as crappy.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own crap**

 **Chapter 21 Judgement**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing in front of the Magic Council. A man with blue hair and a red tattoo that he has above and below his right eye. He wore a long white coat with black strips across the edges, a standing collar on his coat, a dark shirt and matching pants, he had a medallion around his neck showing his status as a wizard saint. He was Siegrain.

Siegrain looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow with curiosity. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez do you know why you are here?" One man with a long white beard and his right eye closed with a small bat/bird on his head asked the two, he was Org. "If we knew why we were here would we be in cuffs?" Ichigo asked him. "You are here because you two are a mystery, there are no records of either of you anywhere on the continent, the earliest record we have of you two is where you two appeared falling from the sky after the defeat of the demon flute Lullaby."

A woman in a purple turtleneck with brownish blonde hair with is tied back in a ponytail, which went in all directions which reminded Ichigo of the way Renji has his hair all the time, she was Belno. "There's no record of us because we aren't from this world." Ichigo said as looked at Grimmjow and they both nodded. Grimmjow broke his cuffs with ease, Ichigo had to use some of his power to help break his since he was in his body. Everyone in the council gasped at what they saw.

"How did you do that? Those cuffs are made to seal off the use of magic energy." a small old man with think eyebrows and a small square mustache with a brown long sleeve shirt a hat with three spikes coming out from the top of it asked, he was Yajima. "That's because we don't use magic energy you idiots, we use spirit energy." Grimmjow said as he released some pressure on them then sealed it.

"What was that? it wasn't like anything I've ever felt" Siegrain said as he was catching his breath. Ultear was catching hers when she saw that they were looking at her again. Ultear stood up from her sit, "Was that gravity magic you just used?" she asked. "No that was something we call 'Spiritual Pressure', based off our power we can turn up the pressure to the point where you won't be able to breath." Grimmjow said as he smiled at her.

"This 'spiritual pressure' what is it exactly?" Org asked as he was curious about what just happened. "Spiritual pressure is the pressure we give off when we release spirit energy." Ichigo answered. Org started stroking his beard. "So you're saying that the reason you were able to get out of the cuffs were because of this spirit energy?" Siegrain asked as he looked at them.

"That's right, where we come from not many humans have spirit energy, only a select few have it and know how to use it." Ichigo said as he reached his in his pocket and took out his combat pass. "For more proof we aren't from this world watch this." Ichigo sat down in a chair then went into soul form. Everyone was talking in disbelief. "No one in this world can do something that removes their soul from their body." Ichigo said as he went back into his body.

"So what you're saying is that was your soul we just saw?" Belno asked Ichigo who nodded. "Where I come from I'm a substitute soul reaper. I'm only a substitute because I'm still human and alive." Ichigo said. "Wait soul reaper like in the grim reaper?" Org said starting to get worried about the fact that he maybe talking with the embodiment of death itself. "Yea a soul reapers job is to guide lost souls to the Soul Society, basically heaven in a way." Ichigo said.

"Guide souls to the Soul Society? Why would you need to guide them?" Ultear asked interested in what he was saying. "We guide souls so they don't get corrupted and turn in to a hollow, a hollow is a soul that's lost it's humanity and becomes basically a demon and goes to eat other souls." Ichigo said as he walked up to Grimmjow and and nodded to him. Grimmjow lifted his shirt and showed them his hollow hole, they all gasped when they looked at it.

"This is a hollow hole it's what shows you're a hollow, and I'm pretty sure you've all noticed Grimmjow's mask fragment on his cheek?" Ichigo asked and they all nodded. Ichigo went on to describe everything about the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, The World of the Living and even Hell. Ichigo told them the basics about everything, From what a soul reaper is, what a zanpakato does and is, the thirteen court guard squads. Grimmjow explained about what a hollow is, the menos class hollows, why they are what they are, and what an arrancar is. It took about three hours to explain everything to them.

"Now that we got all that out the way there's a more pressing matter to discuss, when we first arrived here we thought we were the only ones that came through the portal but about a couple weeks ago we found out that we didn't come alone. There seems to be hollows in this world." Ichigo said. "Are these things that you fought during your fight with Phantom were?" Belno asked as she stood up and a projection screen appeared.

It showed the horde of hollows coming out of Phantom's guild and Ichigo and Grimmjow heading over to stop it. "Yea those things are hollows, those are low level hollows, none of them were menos class." Grimmjow said a smirk. "Those hollows were low leveled? The Fairy Tail guild had trouble taking care of them just how strong are menos?" Ultear asked more interested then before.

"Let's say that the third and lowest class of menos, a Gillian is strong enough to take out a mountain with one attack." Grimmjow said with a smiling. "When I was a hollow I was an Adjuchas class, the second class of menos. As an arrancar I was able to train hard enough to be at a Vasto Lorde's level of power when I go all out." Grimmjow said as he started to smile like a maniac. So far the only thing that's forced me to release that much power is the hollows that came with us, there was one person that was able to actually be challenge to me but they only pushed me to use about 5% back on an island. I didn't have a chance to actually try because he left before hand." Grimmjow said as he looked at Ultear.

"Do you know how many hollows came through to this world with you two?" Siegrain asked. Ichigo stepped up, according to a hollow Grimmjow fought a while back, he said that thousands of thousands came through. Grimmjow and I have taken out a couple hundred, maybe around a thousand hollows. If more appear other guilds won't be able to take care of them, they'll die before they can." Ichigo said.

"Do you know the locations of the rest of these hollows?" Yajima said. Ichigo looked at him, "No we don't we've been waiting for any job request that involve taking care them so we can take care of them before they cause far too much harm." Ichigo said. "What if we decided to help you in your search for them?" Siegrain asked with a smile. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"We've been getting reports of strange creature destroying whole towns then disappearing into the nearest woods. The descriptions say the same thing, 'Creature with white bone mask and hole in chest terrorizing town'. They sound like these hollows you told us about." Yajima said. "Give us the locations of these places and we'll take care of it." Ichigo said walking up to them.

"We'll give you the locations but if we find that you've become a threat we will find a way to eliminate the two of you." Org said as he sent a toad to retrieve the list of locations of hollow attacks. "That's fine by me, if you think you have anything strong enough to take us out go for it." Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets. After half an hour the meeting was finished, Grimmjow and Ichigo were sent back to Magnolia in the carriage with no cuffs seeing how they don't work on them.

Siegrain was in his office with Ultear discussing what had just happened. "They're much stronger then we originally thought. They also seem to have recognized you from Galuna, just by sensing your magic energy." Siegrain said to her. "Well they didn't prove much of a challenge back on the island but if what he said about using only 5% of his power then it'll prove interesting to see just how strong they truly are." Ultear said as she took a sit in the chair in front of Siegrain's desk.

Siegrain was looking at a lacrima that showed Ichigo and Grimmjow challenging the blast from the Jupiter cannon. "If they were able to push back a Jupiter cannon blast with ease then they'll be a problem that has to be taken care of for my plan to succeed. The Dragneel is a problem of his own but with these two things just got more complicated." Siegrain said as he put down the lacrima.

 **AN: So that was the chapter, if you're wondering why I said Grimmjow used 5% power in that short scuffle with Zalty it's because he didn't have a chance to actually fight so yea. Sorry if the last chapter and this chapter were shitty, again I didn't plan on writing these so yea. What's next? Maybe either one last filler or the beginning of the tower of the heaven arc.**

 **Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back, I've been thinking on how to do this chapter, filler or heaven? I just went with the arc. For those people who are asking me why I had Ichigo and Grimmjow reveal info about their world. I did that because Ichigo is a reasonable guy, he would rather try and stay out of trouble then to get on the bad side of the government, unless it comes to friends. I did it because it's best to know people in high places. Also to the ones that say that Ichigo isn't getting enough screen time, I know that's why the past couple of chapters where mostly about Ichigo and not much on Grimmjow.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 22 Heaven's Beginning**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in the carriage going back to the guild. Ichigo kept getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Grimmjow was just confused why they felt the energy of Zalty in Ultear. "Kurosaki what did you think of the chick that had the energy of that guy we fought back on that island?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo who looked like he didn't hear the question. Grimmjow looked at him and shook him while saying "Yo Kurosaki what did you think of that chick back in the council crap?"

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arms so he would stop shaking him. "I don't know what to think, she definitely was giving off the same exact energy as that Zalty guy back on Galuna, she was him in disguise but what was the point of doing it though?" Ichigo said to Grimmjow. "If she was the one we fought then I don't care if she's a she or a he I'm gonna fight her." Grimmjow said as he hit his fist into his palm.

"Of course I expected nothing less from you." Ichigo said as Grimmjow scoffed at the comment. "Anyway I don't think she's the person we should focus on, the one with the blue hair was giving off some serious sinister intent, if his energy said anything." Ichigo said as he started thinking Siegrain. "Did you see that medallion around his neck? looks like the one the old man has back at the guild." Grimmjow said as thought back what that medallion means.

"The old man said that he has that medallion because he's part of the Ten Wizards Saints. He's one of the ten strongest people in this country. If the one with blue hair has one that means he's powerful." Ichigo said then he noticed that Grimmjow had he's insane smile on his face. "You want to fight him don't you?" He asked. "Hell yeah I do." Grimmjow said as the carriage stopped in front of the construction site for the guildhall.

The two got out and saw that people where going into tents with people who had the symbol as the Magic Council. Ichigo and Grimmjow walked up to Makarov, "Hey old man what's going around here?" Ichigo asked him. "The Rune Knights are conducting an investigation about what happened with Phantom." Makarov answered. "We had to do that when we met the council. They didn't tell us what was gonna happen to both guilds." Ichigo said as he stared at all the tents. 'I wonder how long this is going to take for them to finish their investigation here?' he thought.

 **One Week Later**

After a week of interrogating all the members in Fairy Tail were finally free to go back to rebuilding the guildhall. The setback with the council didn't hold them back to much, most of the first floor was finished and some of the second. Ichigo was working on the second floor when Lucy called him over on the ground, he had to take the long way since he was in his body. When he got there he saw Natsu, Grey, Happy, and Erza with her.

"Hey Lucy, so what is it you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked when he got there. "I called you all over because Loke gave me these." Lucy said as she took out seven tickets for an all expense paid resort. She handed one to each on of them. "So why are we getting these?" Ichigo asked then he heard a voice behind him, when he turned around he saw Grimmjow and Loke. Loke was wearing a black suit with a red tie, he still had the same glasses but his hair was much more spikier and looked like a lion's mane, two of the spikes made it look like he had lion ears.

"Whoa Loke what's with the get up?" Grey asked as he saw Loke. "This is how I normally look like as a celestial spirit." He said. Then Natsu looked at Loke then at Ichigo. "You two don't look alike anymore, now people won't get confused of who's who." Natsu said as he was examining the two. "That's probably a good thing, now Ichigo won't get slapped by every girl that was dating Loke." Grey said.

"Anyway those tickets are for you guys to show my gratitude for helping Lucy and keeping her safe." Loke said then bowed to the group. "Cool we get to eat all the food we want and we don't have to pay for it." Natsu said as he was already starting to imagine what to eat while at the resort. "The resort also has a beach, and a casino." Grey said then looked at Grimmjow.

"Hey you coming with us Grimmjow?" Grey asked him. "Why would I go? I can't go to the beach with out people looking at my hollow hole, and the fact that I have my mask fragment would still freak a couple of people out." Grimmjow said and was about to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. "Since when do you care what people think about you?" Ichigo asked him

"I don't care what people think about me, but I don't need people staring at me and looking down on me, which pisses me off." Grimmjow said then shrugged Ichigo's hand off his shoulder. "And one of us have to stay behind in case we get any info on those hollows. The list the council gave us were from attacks from weeks ago and doesn't have any use to us." He said then started walking.

"That maybe true Grimmjow but remember we told them to send a messenger whenever another hollow attacks." Ichigo said. "That's why one of us have to stay behind so at least one of us can take care of the problem." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed away to continue working on the guild. Ichigo smiled a bit 'Grimmjow you've changed a lot since we got here and it was probably for the better.' he thought.

"looks like there's an extra ticket, who do you want to give it to?" Erza said as she looked at the remaining ticket in Lucy's hand. "Leave with Mira so she can give it to Grimmjow whenever he feels like joining up with us." Ichigo told Lucy and she nodded and walked up to Mira.

 **At the resort**

Just after Lucy gave Mira the ticket they all went to go pack, everyone packed a good bag, Erza like always packed her cart of luggage. When everyone was ready to leave they went to the train station and were heading to the resort. When they got there everyone checked in and went to their rooms. Everyone unpacked and went to the to beach.

Ichigo was wearing black swim trunks with red skulls decorating it, he had his combat pass around his neck like a necklace since it had a chain on it. Natsu had his scarf around his head and wore red swim trunks with fire decorating it, Grey wore blue swim trunks with snowflakes on it. Happy had on yellow swim trunks with a matching yellow cap both with fish decorating it. Lucy wore a two piece white bikini with a pink flower on her right breast, Erza had on a full black two piece bikini.

Ichigo sat in a chair under an umbrella thinking about how his friends and family were doing since he disappeared. Were they looking for him? Were they working on a why to bring him back? Is he stuck in this world till he dies? These were the questions that went through his head for the past couple weeks. Ichigo was starting to doze off when he heard screaming coming from Lucy so he stood up and was running in the direction it was coming from.

When he got there he saw Grey and Natsu laugh their asses off with a watermelon next to them and Lucy running from a big buff guy. Ichigo shock his head then was able to get in between the two stop the big guy. "Hey why are you chasing my friend here?" Ichigo asked and the big guy said "She hit me in the head with a stick." Lucy was hiding behind Ichigo.

"Look I'm sure she didn't mean to hit you, she got tricked into hitting you by those two guys over there." Ichigo pointed at Natsu and Grey who stopped laughing but the guy still had his eyes on Lucy. "I don't care about them, she hit me so I'm gonna hurt her." he said then went to push Ichigo out the way but got punched in the gut hard enough to make him fall over unconscious in the sand.

Ichigo sighed then looked at Natsu and Grey then back to Lucy. "I don't know how you're gonna get them back but just make sure other people don't get hurt." Ichigo said walking off. After a couple of minutes he saw Lucy on a small log being pushed by a dolphin with Natsu on the back looking like he was going to lose his stomach. "I guess that's one way to get back at him, I wonder what she did with Grey." Ichigo said as he looked around the beach and till he saw Grey, who was full on naked running chasing a dog who had his swim trunks. "Forget I asked" Ichigo said and laid back in his chair.

A while later the group was playing volleyball, Ichigo, Erza and Lucy were playing on one side while Natsu, Grey and Happy were on the other. Happy had to use his wings to be able to play. Ichigo's team won, the main reason was because Grey and Natsu would always go after the ball at the same time. After some fun on the beach the group went to the casino. Ichigo was wearing a black tux with a red tie, Grey wore a white button shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. Lucy was in a pick dress that reached her ankles and white gloves that reached up to middle of her upper arm, Erza had on a blue dress with rose designs on it. Natsu had on his usual attire.

Ichigo was with Erza and Lucy at the poker table, Natsu was arguing with the dealer at the roulette table about his number while Happy watched, Grey was at the machines when a familiar blue haired girl walked up to him. She had a blue dress that was about ankle length with her right leg mostly exposed. She had large breast, pale skin, and had the ends of her blue hair in a big curl that went around her head and a necklace with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. She was once one of the elemental 4 and S class of Phantom Lord, she was Juvia Lockser.

Juvia and Grey talked for a bit, while Ichigo, Erza, and Lucy were winning at the poker table, and Natsu was still arguing at the roulette table. After a couple of minutes Ichigo heard commotion coming from Natsu's and Grey's direction and was about to go check it out when the dealer changed with a young man. He had with spiky blonde hair with a small part of it on the front was covering most of his right side of his face. He had tan skin, one earring on his left ear, and a small S tattoo under his bottom lip on the left side. he wore the same clothes as the dealer.

Ichigo could feel the energy coming off of him and it felt sinister. Ichigo turned around to see that he placed down five cards each with a letter and spelled out 'DEATH'. Ichigo looked at Erza and saw the confusion on her face. "Sho" was all she said as she looked at him. "Something tells me that shit's about to hit the fan." Ichigo said as he looked at Sho.

 **AN: So that was the beginning of the Tower of Heaven arc. Sorry for the lack of action, also don't worry about Grimmjow not having anything to do in this arc, I'll have him do something that none of you guys probably expect to happen. What's next? The rescue for Erza, the fights in the tower, and what Grimmjow's doing.**

 **Review**


	23. Chapter 23

The **second part of the tower of heaven. I'll try and make things as challenging as possible for Ichigo in the arc. Don't worry about Grimmjow not showing up, I'll have him doing something for this arc. That's all I got to say for now, enjoy.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 23 Redhead Taken**

Ichigo had no idea what was going on but he could tell that things weren't going to be good at the moment. Ichigo tried to reach in his dress pants for his combat pass but he had to side step what looked like an orange rope coming right at him. When he turned to see where it came from he saw that Lucy was tied up and the ropes on her wrist and her ankles were tied together and were getting tighter causing Lucy to bend backwards.

On top of Lucy was a young girl with brown hair which was stylized into cat ears, and had two ponytails at the bottom. she had the face of a cat. She had cat eyes, nose, and mouth, she also had four red whisker tattoos. The girl wore a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimming, she had a pink dress with a bow on it, white leggings and a choker with a bell on it.

"Millianna" Erza said as she stared at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Long time no see Erzy werzy." Millianna said looking back at her. "Erza who are these people and how do you know them?" Ichigo asked Erza. "They were like my family before I joined Fairy Tail." Erza said as she looked at the ground with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"We were like your family? Erza we were your family back in the 'Tower of Heaven', that is until you betrayed us." Sho said. Erza was about to say something when the lights cut out and it was pitch black. Ichigo used this time to grab his combat pass and go into his soul form. There was a gun shot coming from Natsu's direction, Ichigo sensed around to see if they left but found everyone was still there but two new guys showed up.

The lights cut back on and Ichigo saw the two guys that showed up. One looked like a living block, every part of his body was a block, he wore a navy blue suit, had on a fedora and sunglasses. The other was a big, tall, and muscular guy. He had an eye patch on his left eye, he had a metal jaw covering most of the bottom part of his face, along with what looked like a turban covering his head. The clothing he had on was a sash that went around from his left shoulder to his waist on the right side, held in place with another sash. he had on a single dark green sleeve on his left arm, and had on dark loose pants and ankle boots.

Erza looked at the block looking guy "Wally" Then looked at the big guy "Simon". "It's been for too long Erza, it's a surprise you know who we are by just looking at us." Simon said then looked at Ichigo who wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know who you are but you hurt my friends so now you'll pay." Ichigo said as he jumped forward to Simon but had to flash step to avoid getting shot in the head by Wally.

"So you are fast uh?" Wally said as he turned his arms into guns and started shooting Ichigo who was flash stepping the bullets. Ichigo flash stepped behind Wally but had to avoid a couple of cards that were heading his way, then one of Millianna's cat tail ropes. Ichigo didn't want to go all out in the resort, for one they would have to most likely have to pay for damages.

Ichigo flash stepped to Erza and was trying to get her to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Erza come on snap out of it, I could use-" Ichigo didn't get to finish because Simon punched him hard enough to send him flying to where Natsu was. Ichigo stood up and saw that Natsu was on the ground motionless with his mouth open. Ichigo sensed to see if he had any magic energy in him and he did. "At least you're not dead." Ichigo was about to jump back to the group where Erza was but then Wally started shooting Ichigo who didn't have a problem dodging them but missed to see that Millianna shot a cat tail rope at him he barely dodged it.

The lights went out and he tried sensing where they were, he found them but only three of four. He turned around to see the fourth, Simon before he felt something hit the back of his neck and he was out. When he woke up he saw that he was still in the casino and Lucy was yelling names of her spirits to help her. Ichigo got up and walked over to Lucy who was bending even more backwards then before.

"Is there a reason why you're yelling out the names of your spirits?" Ichigo asked her. "Yea there's a reason, so I can get out of this thing but I think it seals my magic so I can't use it." Lucy said then Ichigo used Zangetsu to cut the rope on her. "Come on we have to find the others and tell them what happened." Ichigo said as they walked over to the machines and found Grey laying in the rubble of the machines around him.

When Lucy touched him he turned to Ice and broke apart. Lucy tried to put the pieces back together then Juvia came out of a puddle of water with Grey in her. "I thought it was strange that I could still feel your magic energy but not coming from your ice double." Ichigo said as Grey was getting out of Juvia and took off his wet shirt. "Yea when the lights went out I made that Ice clone then Juvia grabbed me and hid me inside her." Grey said.

Then Juvia got in Lucy's face, "You hear that? Grey was inside Juvia and not you, are you jealous that he was inside Juvia and not you?" Juvia said as Lucy was backing up "No I am not jealous, trust me." Lucy said with scared expression on her face. Then a wave of fire come from Natsu's location and Natsu jumped into the air screaming. "What normal person would shoot someone in the mouth, that freaking hurt." Natsu said

"I'm pretty sure a normal person would've kicked the bucket if that happened." Lucy said looking at Natsu with worry. "Hey where's Happy?" Natsu asked looking around. "The guys that attacked took Erza and Happy with them." Lucy said as looked at the group. "I'm gonna find those bastards for doing that." Natsu said as he started to run out the resort.

"Is it a good thing to start running in a random direction?" Lucy asked as she looked at Natsu running. "Natsu has a nose that puts most animals to shame." Grey said smiling. "Go follow him I'll catch up, I'm gonna leave my body in my room." Ichigo said as he flash stepped away.

 **With Grimmjow Hours Earlier**

After Ichigo and his group left for the resort Grimmjow and the rest of Fairy Tail was still rebuilding the guildhall. Grimmjow didn't really want to help with the guildhall but he did need a place to sleep so he helped. "Jobs are back, you can now take on job request again." Mira yelled out to everyone and there was a mob of wizards that stormed that request.

Grimmjow walked up to it and released some spiritual pressure so everyone surrounding the request board could back away for him to see. When he got there he saw plenty of jobs that involved security, others that were about retrieving items or hunting down criminals. The one Grimmjow was looking for was monster slaying, specifically anything that was close to hollow related.

When he found one it was snatched away before he had a chance to actually grab it. He turned his head to see who took it and saw it was Cana. "What's the meaning of this Cana?" Grimmjow said as he looked at her with a scowl. "Well I heard you say that the list that the council gave you wasn't worth taking because all those attacks were from weeks ago and the trail of the hollow could've gone cold." Cana said as she gave the sheet to Mira. Grimmjow released more pressure on the people surrounding the request board.

He started walking up to Cana and Mira. "Okay so what? the list was a bust, and that request is the only one that seems close to hollow activity." Grimmjow said as he sealed his spiritual pressure and the crowd around the board went crazy. "Well I thought that since we made a great team last time we could do it again." Cana said with a slight blush looking away from him.

Mira noticed this and decided to push. "Grimmjow she has a point, you two made a good team taking on the hollows in Shirotsume. I think you should take her so she could do that talking unless you want to go alone and talk to the person who requested it?" Mira said to Grimmjow, Cana picked up on what she was doing. "Yea Grimmjow do you want to do all the talking with who requested our help?" Cana said.

Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed by this so he just sighed. "Fine you can come along, get your stuff ready cause I'll be leaving in thirty minutes." Grimmjow said and was about to walk away to find a spot to wait but Cana said "I'm already got what I need, with you we should finish this in about two hours so I don't really have to pack anything with me."

Grimmjow smiled a bit "In what direction is the town we're going to?" Grimmjow said then Cana pointed southeast of Magnolia and Grimmjow picked her up bridal style. Cana stared at Mira with a look that said "Nothing is happening between us" Mira stared back with a look that said "You look so cute together, when's the date?" Then Grimmjow looked at Cana with a smile and said "Warning" and disappeared via sonido.

After a couple of minutes of using sonido They made it to the town where the request came from after having to stop at five other towns to make sure they were where they were suppose to be. Grimmjow sonidoed to the ground and dropped Cana. Cana let out a small yelp and stood up rubbing her butt. "Hey what kind of gentleman picks up a girl bridal style only to drop them like a rock afterwards?" Cana said.

"The type that are like me?" Grimmjow said overlooking the town. Before Cana could say anything else about the matter spiritual pressure hit them like bricks. "That feels like low level hollows are here." Cana said staring at Grimmjow. He smiled "Yea about thirty or forty are scattered around here." he said. Cana looked at him, that number seems to small for you to have fun.

"It maybe but it should at least cure my boredom for awhile." Grimmjow said with a small smile.

 **One Hour Later**

After Grimmjow and Cana took care of the hollows they went to the guy who requested the help, they got payed about 200,000 each then Grimmjow sonidoed back to the Guild. After a while of working on the guildhall, Grimmjow decided to take a nap on the couch on the completed first floor. Grimmjow had to wake up when he heard commotion coming from all over the guild. When he looked around to see what everyone was talking about he saw Ultear standing there looking at him.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez you are to come with me." Ultear said. Grimmjow got up and walked up to her. "What for? I didn't do anything." Grimmjow said. Ultear looked at him and smiled. "I'm here to take you to the council so you can get that list of hollow attacks." Grimmjow looked at her suspiciously, then walked past her "Fine I'll go but when I get the list then I'm out of there." he said as he walked past her and waited by the carriage.

"That's fine, I was sent to pick you and Ichigo Kurosaki up, but it seems that he's not here." Ultear said as she stepped into the carriage, Grimmjow following behind her. on the ride to the council Grimmjow looked at Ultear. She saw he was looking at him and decided to have some fun. "Like something you see?" she asked him as she put herself into a sedutive pose. Grimmjow smiled and chuckled a bit

"I was but you seemed to have ruined it by trying to act sexy." Grimmjow said and that caused Ultear to glare at him. "Anyway I was thinking about the island. You were the short annoying bastard with the green orbs weren't you?" he asked her. She chuckled and smiled. "Yes I am, I was sent there because the council had decided to investigate the island." Ultear said.

'That's a load of shit and she knows it, I won't call her out yet, I gotta see how this plays out first.' Grimmjow thought to himself. "Now you care to tell me why you actually want me to go to the council?" He asked and Ultear had a look of surprise for a moment. "You're smarter then you look Grimmjow, I went to pick you up because my master wants to talk with you." She said.

"And who's your master?" Grimmjow asked. Ultear smiled bit then said "Siegrain, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he wants to meet you." Grimmjow smiled a bit. 'she's hiding something. She probably works for someone even stronger then the saint. I don't really care as long as what happens cures my boredom.' Grimmjow thought to himself. then the rest of the ride was silent.

When they arrived a toad messenger walked up to Ultear and told her that a council meeting is about to taking place and that Siegrain is waiting for her at his office. "Looks like the meeting with Siegrain well have to wait till after the meeting with the council." Ultear said and started walking towards Siegrain's office. She turned around and looked at Grimmjow "Make yourself at home for the time being, this shouldn't take long."

Grimmjow walked up to the toad messenger. "Hey where's the couch big enough for me to sleep on?" Grimmjow asked scaring the messenger, who pointed towards the end of the hallway. Grimmjow smiled and jumped over to the couch and landed on it laying down and closed his eyes to nap.

Ultear walked inside Siegrain's office, Siegrain was in his chair waiting for her. "Is Jaegerjaquez here?" He asked. "Yes Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is here in the building as you requested." Ultear said. "Good, you know what to do once everything is in place?" Siegrain asked. "I am to eliminate Grimmjow and the Magic Council once the Etherion has been used." She said then Siegrain got up from his chair. "Everything is falling into place." he said and the two walked out and were heading towards the meeting room.

 **AN: So that was the chapter, Grimmjow is still in this arc don't worry. Also Grimmjow is pretty smart so that's why I had him think what he was thinking when he was talking to Ultear. I'll have the story switch to Grimmjow when needed to. What's next? Ichigo and group arriving at the tower and looking for Erza.**

 **Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 24 Redhead Rescue**

Ichigo, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia were on a boat trying to find the people who took Erza and Happy. They were heading in the right direction and were fine until Natsu found out they needed to get on a boat. "Hey Natsu are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Lucy asked Natsu who was on the edge of the of boat puking his guts out. "Y-y-yeah" Natsu managed to say before going back to puking. "Hey Natsu we're relying on that nose of yours, so get a grip." Grey said.

Ichigo kept looking forward, he didn't pay much attention to what was being said. "Hey guys" he said and everyone turned their heads to see Ichigo was pointing at a giant tower on an island. "Is that the tower we're looking for?" he asked. "Is that the 'tower of heaven' they were talking about?" Lucy said looking at the tower. "Doesn't look so heavenly." Grey said.

When they made it to the rocky shore they could see that there were guards all over the place. "That's a lot of guards." Grey said. "That doesn't matter, let's smash right through them." Natsu said ready to go and fight but Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder. "We have to think of a plan before we go in there." Ichigo said. Then Juvia come out of the water in her water form.

"Juvia has found another way to enter the tower, through an underground cave." Juvia said. "Really? That's great." Grey said, then Juvia got in Lucy's face "You see that Gray praised Juvia not you it was Juvia." she said to Lucy. "The trip to the underground cave is a 30 minute dive, holding your breath for that long won't be a problem well it?" Juvia asked the group. "30 minutes is nothing." Natsu said, "Of course it's impossible." Lucy said nearly screaming.

"Please wear these, they well allow you to breath while we dive." Juvia said as she made a ball of water with air in it. Everyone grabbed one and put it on their heads. They all dived into the water and started swimming. When they made it into the cave they all took off the water helmets. "These things come in handy in situations like these." Lucy said. "Lucy did well making sure her air lasted, I made sure that yours was smaller then the rest." Juvia said to Lucy. "Are you trying to kill me?" Lucy said. "I'm just trying to get rid of the competition, love rival." Juvia said. "I don't like Grey." Lucy yelled at Juvia. Then the guards showed up.

"So much for coming in here silently, looks like we're gonna have to fight." Ichigo said drawing Zangetsu. Everyone got into a fighting stance and charged the guards. Ichigo didn't have to do much since all the guards were small fry. He would flash step and take out a couple of the guards with a couple of kicks and punches. He only swung Zangetsu to make room whenever he was surrounded.

After the guards were taken care a hatch in the ceiling opened and ladders appeared. "There's our way out of here." Ichigo said as he jumped out the hatch and everyone took their time climbing it. When they made it to the top they were checking their surrounding. "This strange, that hatch was opened on this side but there's nobody here." Grey said. looking at the hatch. "It seems to be magically controlled by someone." Juvia said.

"If someone opened it for us then that means they knew we were here the whole time" Ichigo said. "There goes our element of surprise." Grey said then noticed that Lucy was in different clothes. "Where'd you get those clothes?" Grey asked Lucy. "I don't like wearing wet clothes so I had Virgo give me some clothes from the celestial world. I don't know how you guys are gonna deal with your wet clothes." Lucy said

"It drys real quick if you do this." Grey said as Natsu lit himself on fire while Ichigo and Grey stood next to him drying their clothes using the heat from Natsu's fire. "We have our own dryer right here?!" Lucy said shocked as she saw that the three guys were drying themselves off with fire.

Then they heard commotion coming from the other side of the door, they all got ready to fight again. When the doors opened it showed Erza with two swords and a bunch of guards surrounding her. "ERZA" everyone screamed and ran up to her. "What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked surprised to see everyone was here.

"We came here to show these bastards that they can't walk all over Fairy Tail and get away with it, and there's no way I'm gonna let that square bastard get off so easily." Natsu said as he was walking up to Erza. "Go back, this a fight that only I should fight." Erza said to the group. "Like hell they've got Happy somewhere here and I'm not going to live my best friend." Natsu said.

"Happy's here as well?" Erza said thinking she was the only one taken. "Where's Happy?" Natsu said to Erza's face. "I don't know where he is." Erza said. "Okay, got it." Natsu said as he walked past her. "What do you mean you got it?" Grey said "Happy's waiting for us." Natsu said then ran off, Ichigo was about to go chase him but Erza stopped him. "I'll go get Natsu and Happy, the rest of you should go back." Erza said

"Like hell we're gonna leave without you." Grey said to Erza who had her back turned to them. "You should leave this is something you shouldn't be involved in." Erza said not turning around. "Bullshit, we're already involved." Grey said. "Erza what is this place? Who's Jellal? And what's all this got to do with you?" Lucy asked her. "Jellal where'd you hear that Lucy?" Ichigo asked "After they knocked you out they were talking about some guy named Jellal." Lucy said.

"Erza back at the casino you said that they were old friends from before you joined fairy tail. We're your friends now and as your friends we'll always be there for you." Ichigo said to her, Erza was visibly shaking now. "Leave" Was all she said before Grey said something. "Erza well you stop with trying to get us to leave. Why don't you act like your usual self and say things like 'Follow me' like always. You know it's fine to be scared sometimes, we can help you out."

Erza finally turned around and she was crying in her left eye. The sight was so unexpected from Erza it nearly gave Grey a heart attack from seeing her cry. Everyone else in the room could see the pain in her eyes. She wiped away the tears and smiled. "I guess I should tell you everything before I disappear from this world." Erza said, everyone was shocked to hear that last part.

"What do you mean 'before you disappear from this world'?" Ichigo said to her. "Whether I win or lose here does't matter, it's my fate and it's unavoidable." Erza said. Ichigo punched the wall next to him and destroyed it from the power he put into it. "Bullshit it's unavoidable." He said with a pissed off expression. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. "That's not your fate, we're getting out of here, all of us. No one's gonna die on my watch. You say it's fate for you to die here? Well I say bullshit, if that's fate then let my blade be strong enough to shatter fate itself." Ichigo said as he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground.

Erza smiled at what Ichigo just said. "If that's what you want then we'll all leave the tower together." She said then started telling her story of the tower and how it came to be. She told everyone about the countless people that were taken from their homes so they could work on the tower and who Jellal was and how it came back to her. After finishing her story Ichigo was more angry then he was before and wanted to take care of that Jellal bastard.

"Erza you said that the person that Jellal wants to revive is a guy named Zeref right?" Grey asked. "Yes Jellal plans on bring back a the dark wizard Zeref." Erza said. "Who's Zeref?" Ichigo asked and got stares from everyone. "Zeref was a powerful wizard that caused destruction and death everywhere he went. He is the person who created Lullaby and Deliora and countless other demons that together are called the 'Demons from the book of Zeref'. He is extremely powerful." Erza said.

Ichigo thought about it. 'Zeref is powerful enough to create his own army of demons. If he's brought back then this world is in trouble.' He thought. **'Let the poor bastard get revived, it's not like we can't take him.'** Ichigo's hollow said, **'If he does get revived then just leave him to me King I can beat him.'** Ichigo mentally sighed. 'If he's revive then the amount of power he has could cause major damage to the world.' Ichigo said to his hollow. **'That maybe true but you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs.'** The hollow said. Ichigo just tuned his hollow out.

 _'Ichigo you must stop the revive of this man at all cost. If he successes in bring back Zeref then the world would be in more then trouble. It could be the end of the world.'_ Zangetsu said to Ichigo who mentally agreed with him. Ichigo looked at everybody in the room, then sheathed Zangetsu on his back. "Lets go stop Jellal." he said then he sensed two magic energy signatures coming right for them, one was around the corner.

The first energy signature was Sho and he was on the verge of crying as he rounded the corner. "Sister what do you mean by those words?" Sho asked Erza "Sho..." Erza said. "Everything you just said is a lie, the truth is nothing like that. Jellal told us how you blew up the boats because you became crazy with power. If it wasn't for Jellal we would all be dead." Sho said.

"Jellal told you that?" Grey said to him. "Does that sound like the Erza you knew back then?" Lucy said. Sho was shaking "You don't know anything about us, don't act like you do. Jellal saved us, that's why we built the tower for the past 8 years, for Jellal." Sho was sweating up a storm, "Are you saying that everything Jellal said was a lie?" Sho said. "That's right, everything he told us was a lie." Simon said as he entered the room.

"You bastard." Grey was about to walk up to him but Juvia stopped him. "Hold on Grey, back at the resort he knew that was an ice dummy but he attacked it anyway. A dark wizard wouldn't have known the difference,confirming this is why Juvia came along." Juvia said. "No wonder you were one of the famous elemental 4. I didn't plan on killing you then but I had to trick Sho and the others so I made it seem like I did." Simon said.

"You tricked us?" Sho said in pure shock. "Yes I've been pretending to believe Jellal and waited for the right time, I believed Erza the whole time." Simon said and Erza hugged him. "How can you trust her like that? Why can't I trust her like you can?" Sho said as he fell on his knees and hands and started crying. "I know this is a lot to take in at once but for now trust me Sho." Erza said as she picked him up hugged him. "Forgive me I was weak back then, but now I'm strong enough to take on Jellal." she said.

"I've been waiting for this moment. Now that we have all these powerful wizards here we can take him, especially now that we have Ichigo Kurosaki." Simon said. Ichigo stepped forward, "We can beat him and all of you guys can go leave this place behind and have a future." Ichigo said as he put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "but to do that first we have to stop Salamander's and Wally's fight, we'll need him to help take on Jellal." Simon said.

 **With Grimmjow**

Grimmjow was still taking a nap when a toad messenger came up to him and woke him up. The wake up was unexpected That Grimmjow jumped from the couch unsheathed Pantera and held it at the messengers neck. When he realized it was just a messenger he sheathed Pantera. "Master Siegrain would like to see you now." the messenger said and lead Grimmjow to a balcony where Siegrain was standing all by himself.

Grimmjow walked up to him with caution. "Hello Grimmjow, no need to be afraid." Siegrain said not turning around. "Me being afraid, I don't know the meaning." Grimmjow said as he stood next to him. "Grimmjow do you want to know why I called you here?" Siegrain asked as he watched the sunset. "It would be nice to know why I spent most of my day here instead of helping out back at the guild." Grimmjow said with a scowl.

"I called you here because I'm still curious about your world." Siegrain told Grimmjow. "I'm not telling you anymore then what I've all ready said. I only told you about our world because Kurosaki wanted to make it clear we weren't a threat to this world." Grimmjow said. "Speaking of Ichigo Kurosaki where is he right now?" Siegrain asked with a sinister smile on his face.

Grimmjow saw the smile on his face. "I don't know where he's at, I'm not his personal assistant." Grimmjow said. "Hmm, that's a shame I wanted to talk to him as well." Siegrain said as he started walking towards the door, signaling Grimmjow to follow him. Grimmjow followed him until they made it to a large room with a lot of monitors and a giant machine powering up in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that? It's giving off so much energy." Grimmjow said. Siegrain smiled and walked up next to him. "This is the machine that powers the Etherion satellite. A weapon so powerful it can destroy entire countries in a single shot." Siegrain said. "That powerful huh? Is this what you planning on using on me and Kurosaki if we ever seemed like a threat?" Grimmjow said with a huge smile on his face.

"If we had to resort to it then we would have to." Ultear said as she was walking up to the two of them. "Okay my question is why is charging up? You planning on having some fun with it?" Grimmjow said. Then Ultear pointed at a projection in the middle of the room. "That's our target, a tower nicknamed 'Tower of Heaven' it has the power to revive anyone and anything. We have reason to believe that it's being used to revive a very powerful dark wizard named Zeref." Ultear said.

'Zeref I've heard that name before, I think the stripper told me about him.' Grimmjow thought then an image of Deliora came into mind. 'The demon from the book of Zeref, so this dark wizard can create demons, this should be interesting.' he thought then another thought came to mind. "Why are you telling me all about this, and showing me this stuff? I'm pretty sure things like this isn't meant be shown to the public." he said to the two them.

"We're showing you all this so you can see history in the making." Siegrain said smiling again then walked away. Ultear followed behind him, and the two were out of sight as they rounded the corner. 'history in the making huh? Something's not right here, he's up to something, but what?.' He thought then Yajima showed up behind him. "So you think something's fishy too huh?" he said to Grimmjow.

"Don't worry I won't tell the other members, they seem to busy with what's going to even notice that you entered the room." Yajima said then looked at the projection in the middle of the room looking at the tower. A messenger from below yelled "25 minutes till Etherion fires.". Grimmjow looked at the screen then at the corner where Siegrain and Ultear disappeared in. "Just what are planning to do with all this you blue haired bastard?" Grimmjow said out loud with a suspicious look on his face.

 **AN: So that's the chapter, what do you guys think will happen next? next chapter will be the ending chapter for the tower of heaven arc and a good amount of surprises well happen in it, you know unless you've read the mange and seen the anime. There will still be some surprises in it anyway.**

 **Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**The ending of the Tower of Heaven Arc is here and shit's about to go down. I'll try and make the fights more interesting. The fights with the assassins won't be in this chapter, you want to see those then watch the anime or read the mange. I've said from the beginning that I'm not going to write the scenes unless Ichigo and Grimmjow aren't in it, that will change in the future cause of what I have planned, but for now, nope.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 25 Heaven Piercer**

Ichigo and group were heading to stop Natsu and Wally from fighting but didn't make it because Jellal spoke to everyone in the tower saying that an Etherion blast was to hit them in an hour. Jellal also proposed a game of sorts, the goal was to stop him from getting Erza and using her as a sacrifice, if they could stop him before hand then they win. If the Etherion was to hit the tower before they get to him then no one wins. Jellal had also hired help from an assassination guild to keep the game from getting to easy. Jellal also added a surprise for Ichigo to take care off.

After Jellal finished talking Sho trapped Erza in one of his cards and ran off saying that he was going to take care of Jellal, Simon and Ichigo ran after them but got separated. Simon found Natsu and they both ran into one of the assassins, he looked like an owl. Ichigo got separated from Simon because he sensed spiritual pressure from a hollow outside the tower. He went outside and followed the pressure to the bottom of the tower. When Ichigo landed on the rocky shore he was surprised to see that it was an Adjuchas.

The hollow was a good 12 feet tall, his hollow mask looked like a eagle's skull. He had a wingspan as big as him, his arms weren't attached to his wings, both his arms and legs looked like the feet of an eagle. He had blue and black feathers, it made hexagon patterns inside it's wings and on his back. Ichigo could tell that the hollow was strong but he didn't have time for this, he had to take out Jellal.

 **"So I did sense a soul reaper earlier on the island. I guess you'll make a good snack for now, the souls in this world are more tasty then that of a soul reaper, especially the ones with power."** The hollow said as he stared at Ichigo. "Why are you working with that man? I thought hollows didn't like working with humans." Ichigo asked the bird like hollow.

 **"I didn't say that I'm helping him, I just felt a huge amount of power coming from this area and came to it several days ago. I ate plenty of souls here but was stopped by that man, he told me I could eat any souls that come near and that's what I've been doing."** The hollow said as he charged Ichigo and started clawing at him. Ichigo used Zangetsu to block each attack and then used flash step to appear behind the hollow and tried to slash one of his wings but he was able to dodge it.

'I got to take care of this hollow before that Etherion thing blows this place to a crater.' Ichigo thought as he kept trying to slash one of the hollow's wings off, but every time he tried he always got blocked or missed. **"You'll never hit me if you keep moving that slow."** The hollow said as he flew in the air higher then the tower and dived towards Ichigo. Ichigo took this opportunity to get a hit in. "Getsuga Tensho" he said as he at the hollow.

The hollow was able to move last second but lost his right wing and arm to the attack. He crashed on the rocky shore. Ichigo flash stepped over to the hollow and was about to it through the mask when he charged a cero and released it point blank at Ichigo. He was able to avoid most of the attack but got his left sleeve burned off and arm covered in burn marks, along with his left cheek a little.

 **"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"** The hollow said as his arm and wing regenerated. "Now I know it won't be so easy to take you on. I'll just hit you hard enough so that you won't be able to regenerate." Ichigo said as he jumped at the hollow and started slashing off his limbs and was going for the mask but then got slammed to the ground by the hollow's regrown arm.

 **"I can tell that you're strong, now that I think about it you were the soul reaper fighting Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez before I got sucked into a white garganta and ended up here."** The hollow said as he threw Ichigo on rocky shore. "Don't tell me that all the hollows know who I am. If so then I'd hate to be recognized by all the hollows." Ichigo said as he jumped forward and cut the hollow's legs.

 **"Hard not to forget a soul reaper with hair that bright. I should be thanking you for sending me to this world, the souls here are much more tasty then the ones in the other world."** The hollow said then charged a cero and released it at Ichigo who cancelled it out with a small getsuga. "If it were up to me I'd leave this world hollow free, I can't do that unless I know where the hollows are hiding." Ichigo said as he flash stepped behind the hollow to slash the mask from behind but was grabbed midair.

The hollow threw Ichigo at the ground then repeatedly punched him leaving a crater under him. When he finished punching Ichigo, he didn't look like he was hurt just unconscious. **"You should give up soul reaper you won't find all the hollows that came through to this world."** The hollow picked up Ichigo and and had him hanging over his mouth.

Then Ichigo took the chance to stab Zangetsu into the mask. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as he released the attack through the hollow's mask. Ichigo landed on his feet. "Now time to take on the big guy. himself." He said then felt a huge amount of power coming down from the sky. "Don't tell me that's the Etherion blast he was talking about. Has it been an hour already? That's a more power then anything I've ever felt." Ichigo said as the blast was heading for the top of the tower.

Ichigo sensed around for any of his friends, he sensed that Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Millianna, Wally, and Sho were a couple miles away in the sea. Then he felt Erza at the top, Natsu, and Simon where below here. Ichigo tried to flash step to the get them out of there but it was too late the blast hit.

 **Grimmjow**

Grimmjow spent the twenty five minutes watching the projection of the tower and watch Siegrain and Ultear from a distance, he found a couch so he sat down and watched. During the last ten minutes before the Etherion wiped out the tower he thought he saw something fly higher then the tower then dive back down. He thought it was something wrong with the projection then he saw that all familiar blue crescent wave of energy go up across the projection.

'What the hell? Kurosaki? What the hell is he doing there?' Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow got off the couch and could hear the council members mumbling about what the blue crescent wave was. Then he heard Siegrain talking with Ultear so he focused more on what their conversation was about. "Everything is going to plan, Erza is at the top of the tower while Ichigo deals with the hollow on the island." Siegrain said to Ultear.

Grimmjow went wide eyes after hearing that. 'So their trip to the resort went downhill I presume.' Grimmjow thought and kept listening to their conversation.

"Once the tower is complete destroy the place along with everyone inside, especially Grimmjow." Siegrain said with a smile on his face. Grimmjow was about to sonido to the where he was but then a bright light covered most of the room. Everyone was silent and only said "Thus we pray." Grimmjow figured that the Etherion went off. "Etherion fired a direct hit on the target. Repeat a direct hit." One of the toads below him working on one the monitors said.

Grimmjow could hear talking among the council members, then he thought back to Ichigo and group. 'I know you're one tough bastard to kill, don't tell me that took you out once and for all? Guess we'll never finish our fight Kurosaki, well it was nice knowing ya.' He thought as he turned around to walk out but then heard commotion below him. He turned around and looked at the projection as it was coming back on line. Grimmjow's eyes widen from what he was seeing.

 **Ichigo**

Ichigo got out of some rubble and looked up. "What the hell happened to the tower and how am I alive?" He said out loud. The tower looked crystallized, all the metal that covered it was gone. Ichigo went to touch it and could tell it was pure crystal and it was giving off huge amount of energy. He then sensed around and felt happy to see that Everyone out in the water was fine, even more happy when he found Erza and Natsu's energy signature. He felt one energy signature that felt familiar to him but he didn't think much on it and jumped up to the top of the tower as fast as he could without flash step.

When Ichigo got to the top he saw Erza fighting with someone with blue hair, when he took a closer look he could see that it was Siegrain from the council. Ichigo watched for a bit till Erza seemed to be covered in red lines and couldn't move. Siegrain kicked Erza into a big crystal behind her and she started to get sucked into it. Then Natsu showed up out of nowhere and pulled Erza out of the the crystal.

"Sorry but Erza belongs to Fairy Tail not to you." Natsu said as Ichigo jumped down next to them. Natsu put Erza on the ground. "What the hell is going on? Isn't that Siegrain?" Ichigo said as he stood between Natsu and Jellal. "That's Jellal, Ichigo he made Siegrain so he could get into the council and have the Etherion shoot at the tower so he could revive Zeref." Erza told Ichigo.

"So you made up Siegrain just so you could have all this happen? I thought I felt something was off when I first met you back at the council. I couldn't tell what it was but right now it doesn't matter." Ichigo said to Jellal. "I did all this so I could open the doors to heaven." Jellal said as he started to smile. "You guys have to get out of here." Erza said Ichigo and Natsu turned to look at Erza. "You have to get out of here, he's too dangerous for you to handle." Erza said.

"What are you saying? To leave you here and let this guy use you as a sacrifice for his plans to end the world?" Ichigo said. Then Natsu picked up Erza, "Erza I don't get why you want us to leave, I don't get you at all, but we can handle him." Natsu said as he punched Erza in the gut causing her to fall unconscious then Natsu gently put her on the floor. "What the hell Natsu? Why'd you do that?" Ichigo basically yelled at Natsu for it.

"Erza was crying, she sounded depressing, and scared. That's not the Erza I know, the Erza I know should be strong, mean and scary. When she wakes up, I hope she's the same Erza I know." Natsu said as he was shaking with anger, he had a vain coming out on his forehead and fire circling him. Ichigo was a little surprised to hear words like that coming out of Natsu's mouth. 'Natsu you know just when to be smart in situations like this.' Ichigo thought as he drew Zangetsu.

"Interesting, come at me and show me the power of a dragon slayer and a soul reaper." Jellal said as he looked at the two with a smile. The two charged towards Jellal and they wanted to show him that you shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail.

 **Grimmjow**

When everyone in the room saw that the tower became a giant crystal everyone was in disbelief. Yajima went to go confront Siegrain but he disappeared into thin air. Then the building started to collapse and everything was falling apart. Grimmjow looked at where Ultear was and could see she was putting the plan into motion. 'Kill everyone in here along with me huh? Won't be an easy task you bitch.' Grimmjow thought as he sonidoed over to her.

Grimmjow appeared behind her, she smiled and stopped with her 'Ark of Time' Magic and did a back kick towards Grimmjow who caught her leg then she used her other leg to kick him in the face by spinning around where Grimmjow had her leg. Grimmjow let go of her leg and staggered a bit. "You know If I didn't meet you on that island then I would've thought that you couldn't do much to me in a fight but that's not the case." Grimmjow said as he rubbed his chin a bit from the kick, it stung a bit.

"Well my job back then was to make sure that Deliora awakened so we could control him but he was long dead." Ultear said. Grimmjow glared at her, "You wanted to control Deliora? That would've been a good idea if he wasn't a demon. I'm a hollow, we're basically demons, unless you can prove you're stronger, then a hollow won't follow you, it's how hollows work. The demons in this world I can't speak for them but I can say that they're probably much more uncontrollable." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera.

"It was my master's idea to try and control the demon." Ultear said. "You mean that other master you work for that's not Siegrain?" Grimmjow asked. "Yes I can't tell you his name but I can tell you that he has plans to change the world you see before you." Ultear said with a smile on her face. "Yea not the first time I've heard something like that. The last asshole I worked for had the idea to become god and Kurosaki stopped him." Grimmjow said frowning and getting bored with the conversation.

"I can see that you don't want to talk anymore, I have my orders." Ultear said as she made a lacrima crystal shoot towards him. Grimmjow sliced the orb and moved out the way as the lacrima went back together and tried to hit him in the back. "I remember how your magic works, back on the island whenever I cut one of those they went back together and tried to hit me in the back, and that you can have it multiply as well." Grimmjow said as jumped forward to Ultear to try and stab her but she made a wall of lacrima to protect her.

Grimmjow jumped back and shot a cero at her which she used a lacrima to block. He used the smoke created by the cero to appear behind her and tried to slash her. Ultear jumped forward and barely avoid getting her back cut open. Grimmjow was getting annoyed by this fight. Ultear then had Grimmjow surrounded from all sides and unleashed a barrage of lacrima at Grimmjow, she had him like this for a few minutes then stopped.

Ultear smiled and was going to walk away from the destroyed building. But then felt a huge amount of pressure hit her like a house. She was standing but could feel her legs about to give out. She turned around to see Grimmjow, who looked a little dirty, glowing blue and looked very irritated. "Did you really think that was going to stop me?" He asked as he let up on the pressure. Ultear stood up and had more lacrima surround Grimmjow.

Grimmjow saw this and raised his pressure to an Adjuchas. The pressure pushed all the lacrima to the ground, Ultear was still standing but her legs were going to give out at anytime. "I'm surprised that you're still standing under all this pressure." He said as he walked up to her then stopped a good couple of feet in front of her. "I'm stronger then you think I am." Ultear said as she as able to have a tree grow under him making him seal his pressure and Ultear to attack him with lacrimas again.

Grimmjow sonidoed in front of her and round house kicked her into one of the few walls standing. "You might actually make this fun for me." Grimmjow said as he smiled his usual insane smile.

 **Ichigo and Natsu**

Ichigo and Natsu were fight Jellal, they were able to get a few hits in. Ichigo would get a few slashes in but none pf them deep enough to slow him down. Natsu kept hitting him with dragon slayer magic but Jellal seemed to just rub them off like they're nothing. Then Ichigo flash stepped behind Jellal and was able to launch a mini getsuga at him which he dodged but gave Natsu an opening.

"Fire Dragon Sword horn" Natsu said as he hit Jellal in the stomach then continued. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack" Sending Jellal into the air, "Fire Dragon Claw" sending him back to the floor. "And Fire Dragon Roar." Natsu said as he finished his attack. Ichigo jumped next to him, "That wasn't enough." Ichigo said. Then the smoke cleared and Jellal appeared on him without a scratch on him, the only difference was that Jellal took off his cloak and was wearing a sleeveless black shirt instead. "That the limit to the power of a dragon slayer?"

"All those attacks and he doesn't even have a scratch on him. How strong is he?" Ichigo said as he stared at Jellal and could feel he's magic energy raising. "My power was able to get me to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Jellal said. "Attacks like those won't do much to me." He said before he started to glow yellow. "And I wanted to see what kind of power a dragon slayer and a soul reaper can do, such a disappointment." Jellal said.

"What'd you say you bastard?" Natsu said as he charged towards Jellal. "Natsu wait" Ichigo said. "I'm going to crush you two now, with my Heavenly Body magic. Meteor." Jellal said as he zoomed behind Natsu and hit him in the back. Natsu turned around but he was gone. Jellal then appeared in front of him and hit him in the gut then in the face. Jellal was using his speed to hit him from all sides.

Ichigo used flash step to get in front of Jellal and threw a punch at his face. Jellal barely dodged it then he threw one at Ichigo in the gut but Ichigo grabbed it and kneed him the gut. Then Jellal threw a punch at Ichigo's face which he made the move to grab but was tricked as Jellal switched his position so he could trip Ichigo then elbowed him in the gut letting him hit the floor.

Jellal then flew in the air and put his right hand on top of his left hand, all the fingers on his left hand and the index and middle finger were on his right hand were all extended outwards and pointed at the two men on the floor. "Time for you too see some real power, Grand Chariot." Jellal said as seven magic seals appeared, each one for each finger were heading for the two of them. The attack caused a huge explosion.

"That attack was equal in power to an actual meteor, I'm impressed that you're still alive." Jellal said as he started walking towards Erza. "Looks like I went a little overboard, anymore damage to the tower would be troublesome, I guess we'll just have to speed up the ceremony." Jellal said then he felt a something hit his foot. He turned around to see that Natsu was throwing pebbles at him while Ichigo was on his knees using Zangetsu to help him get up.

Both Ichigo and Natsu were smiling, "So if the crystal gets damaged then the tower loses power right?" Ichigo said as he got on his feet. "That's too bad because Fairy Tail specializes in destroying stuff." Natsu said as he got on his feet. Jellal looked more then pissed off, his was angry. he shot two gold orbs at them. Ichigo slashed his and Natsu blocked his.

"What's the matter? you holding back, because I didn't even feel that. You don't want to harm the tower?" Natsu said as he panting, hard. Ichigo noticed this 'Natsu you can barely stand right now, I won't stop you, I'll help you take this guy down.' Ichigo thought as he looked at Jellal who was charging a really strong attack. Then Erza stood in front of the two.

"Erza get out of the way." both Natsu and ichigo said to her. "The ceremony requires a sacrificial body." Erza said to the two of them. "True the ceremony requires a body of someone who's power is on par with the saints but it doesn't matter to me it's any of you three." Jellal said as he released the attack. "Altairis" A big black orb with small white orbs inside it was heading at them. Both Ichigo and Natsu wanted to push Erza out the way but then got a surprised that no one saw coming.

Simon appeared and took the attack head on. "Why Simon? Why'd you take that attack?" Erza said as she was over Simon. "I did it because I... Love...You..." Simon said as his final breath. "Now that's what you call dying in vain, that was stupid No one leaving this tower alive." Jellal said right before he got punched in the face by Natsu. Ichigo and Erza both looked at him for a moment then they saw that he had a small crystal in his hand then he bit into it.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Ichigo asked. "Natsu the etherion crystal has much more elements then just fire, you can't eat it." Erza yelled at him as Natsu started to choke on it. 'Did he really think that eating the etherion was going to give him a power up like when he eats fire? His own stupidity will kill him.' Jellal said then Natsu's power skyrocketed and a dragon made of fire showed up behind him.

"He absorbed the etherion?!" Jellal said as he saw Natsu no longer choking. Then scales grew on Natsu's forehead, cheeks, and fore arms. Everyone saw this, "His achieved dragon force?!" Jellal said as he looked at him. 'Dragon force? I guess it's a dragon slayers power up. Can't let him have all the fun beating this bastard to a pulp.' Ichigo thought as he got into position. "Bankai" Ichigo said then a strong wind whipped around him, then a pillar of black laced in red energy shot into the sky and blew the roof off the tower.

Ichigo sliced the wind so that it could reveal his bankai. Natsu looked at him then smiled. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun beating this guy up with a power up." Ichigo said. The two looked at Jellal who was in shock then they jumped towards him. Natsu kneed Jellal in the face then hit him in the face with a 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' sending Jellal flying backwards.

"Meteor" Jellal said as he went around Natsu "You're fast enough won't to hit me if I'm like this." Jellal said then Ichigo appeared right in front him "But I am." He said then kicked him to the ground. Ichigo did his afterimage attack. "You're speed is nothing compared to mine." Ichigo said as he stopped behind Jellal and punched him in the gut then Natsu appeared above him.

"JELLAL" Natsu said as he use Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame on him. Jellal tried to jump out the way but then the attack was too large to dodge. Jellal was hit and when the smoke cleared he was covered in blood and burn marks. "Meteor" Jellal said as he flew into the air. "I won't be defeated by any of you, I'm the chosen one, with Zeref's help I'll create a truly free world." Jellal said as he started charging up another Altairis.

"The free world you're trying to create will kill millions of innocent people Jellal." Ichigo said. Then Jellal got a pain in his gut, the pain was from when Erza was able to get him attack him in the stomach. Then the Altairis disappeared. Then Ichigo looked at Natsu and they both flew up to Jellal. "Jellal you'll never be able to create a world of freedom if you're not free." Natsu said as he lit himself on fire, the fire became the shape of dragon. "Free yourself Jellal." Natsu said as he punched Jellal in the face. sending him through the floor. Natsu landed next Erza.

"Time to take care of this tower now." Ichigo said as he started charging a huge attack "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as he released it at the top of the tower, the getsuga was going through all the floors. Ichigo flash stepped to Natsu and Erza "Grab on to me" he said. Erza looked at Simon's lifeless body fall down along with the tower into the ocean. Ichigo flash stepped to where the group that escaped was.

When he got there Juvia opened her water bubble and let the three in. Everyone saw that Ichigo was in bankai and that Natsu had scales. Natsu passed out and the scales went away. Ichigo released his bankai so he was in his usual soul reaper attire which at the moment was all torn up the waist up, showing off the X tattoos on his chest and forearms,from all the fighting.

 **AN:That was the ending to the Tower of Heaven Arc. My longest chapter ever, almost 4,600 words. I'll include the conclusion to Grimmjow's fight next chapter. I know I'm gonna get messages saying why didn't I have Ichigo go Bankai early in the fight. The reason why was because Ichigo in Bankai this early in the series could easily take on Jellal no problem. I wanted Ichigo to go bankai when Natsu goes Dragon Force. It wasn't much of fight when they powered up, pretty much how it went in the Fairy Tail series when Natsu went Dragon Force he wrecked Jellal. I think i'll write long chapters like this one when it's a big fight, and I mean big fight.**

 **What's next? Conclusion to Grimmjow's fight with Ultear. The whole thing with Wally, Sho, and Millianna leaving to travel. And a couple of fillers then the Fight for Fairy Tail Arc.**

 **Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 26 A Fairy Goodbye**

Grimmjow was fighting Ultear in the destroyed ERA building. Grimmjow was getting annoyed by the fight itself there was no fun or excitement in it, it was just more of cat and mouse thing. Grimmjow was chasing Ultear getting a few good hits in, but she would use her lacrima to make a shield, to cancel out his ceros, and to cause some damage to him. The damage she did to him was small because of his hierro but she was able to get him to flinch at some of her attacks but not slow him down.

Ultear was behind one of the few walls still standing. "Damn so he was telling the truth when he said he was holding back on the island, I'm being forced to use a little more then half my power on him. I can't kill him now or the master will be displeased with me, I have to get out of here as fast as possible to report to him. Grimmjow's not making this easy." Ultear said before Grimmjow's hand went through the wall, grabbed her and pulled her through the wall.

"You know you won't be able to hide if I can sense you nearby." Grimmjow said with a frown on his face and his hands on his pockets. "You know back on the island I was a bit excited to fight you because you were more of a challenge then anyone there. Now that I'm fighting you, I regret ever thinking you were a challenge. I can tell you're still holding back, so am I." Grimmjow said as took his left hand out his pocket and charged a cero at point blank.

Grimmjow about to release it but had to jump out the way to avoid an ice attack from behind. "What the hell was that?" He said as he landed a couple of yards away from Ultear. "You didn't think I only had one type of magic did you?" She asked as she made several plants made of ice around Grimmjow. "So you can create ice like the stripper, so what I've seen it before. "You've Grey Fullbuster's Ice Make magic, not mine." She said

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone" Ultear said as giant ice roses appeared around Grimmjow, the stems of the roses had huge spikes on them. The ice then tied Grimmjow up was crushing him, the spikes were able to pierce his hierro a bit and drew blood, not much blood but enough to tell Ultear that she can hurt him. Grimmjow grunted from the pain then used his strength to break the ice surrounding him. "So you finally were able to pierce my hierro, took you long enough.

Grimmjow then popped his neck and unsheathed Pantera. "I guess you'll prove to be fun after all." He said as he charged at her but had to jump back to avoid the orbs she summoned but didn't see the giant ice flower behind until it was too late, he got slammed to the ground. Grimmjow shot out the ground and was in front of Ultear and was going to swing Pantera down on her but didn't expect her to block it with her own sword.

Ultear turned one of the orbs into a sword to fight Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped back to get out of range from the sword. "So you have sword, the question is can you use it?" He said as he appeared in front of her and started slashing at her. Ultear was able to block the slashes. Then Grimmjow stepped it up a bit, his slashes were going at faster speeds and Ultear wasn't having much trouble keeping up.

Grimmjow then swung Pantera at her neck, she blocked it but the force was enough to push her back a good distance. "You can use that sword. I'm impressed really, I'm using about a good 63% of my power, you pushed me over half with that ice attack earlier." Grimmjow said as Ultear got into a stance. '63% power? Damn he pushed me to use 78% of my power. He's strong alright, the master will be pleased.' Ultear thought then turned her sword into an orb which multiplied and surrounded Grimmjow. "This trick again that's getting really old." He said as he started charging a cero at the orbs but then giant roses appeared under him and tied around his body crushing it while having the spikes dig into his skin.

The roses trapped Grimmjow while the orbs unleashed a barrage at him. Grimmjow was starting to get pissed off by this so he released his spiritual pressure and crushed the ice roses, and the orbs into the ground. He sealed his power and sensed around for Ultear, she was long gone. "Damn that bitch really knows just how to disappear." Grimmjow said as he could see there were people coming up to the remains. Grimmjow sonidoed out of there and headed to the guildhall. When he got there he went to the basement since the first floor was complete and grabbed one of the spar clothing that Cana bought him if the one he was wearing ever got ripped to shreds.

Grimmjow looked at his reflection in the mirror down in the basement. His espada jacket was really dirty, his shirt was beyond ripped it was non-existent, his pants were ripped in multiple places, the two belts he had on were just as dirty as his jacket along with his boots. "Guess it was a good thing that Cana bought more pants and shirts, I wonder if she knows how to clean my jacket, and belts?" he said as he got some paper and started writing on it then took off his jacket, and belts. He didn't seemed bother by the dirty boots.

A bit later he went to her apartment through the window, by using Pantera to cut the lock. He left his jacket and belts on top of one of her barrels and left the note on top of them. Then he left, the note simply said "Clean these then give back." When Cana woke up in the morning she went to grab barrel before heading to the guildhall, when she saw the paper and Grimmjow's jacket and belts she was a bit confused then read the paper. "Really Grimmjow? I'm not your maid or washer." Cana said then went to Mira's apartment and asked her if she could do it.

 **Three Days Later With Ichigo's group**

It's been three days since the whole tower of heaven incident. Natsu's been in bed the whole time since they got back. Everyone was in his room except Juvia, Wally, Millianna, and Sho. "I wonder how long it'll take for Natsu to wake up, it's been three days." Ichigo said as he was lying down in the bed next to Natsu. "Let him rest, eating that etherion was like eating poison for him." Erza said. sitting in a chair at a desk at the end of the bed looking out the window.

"Hey Natsu wake up, Lucy's in a maid outfit singing and dancing all over the place." Happy said next to Natsu. "I swear if that managed to wake him up then I'll be angry." Lucy said raising her fist. Then she saw that Natsu was smiling at what was just said. "No smiling in your sleep." Lucy yelled at Natsu who was smiling like a mad man. "I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this." Erza said to the group.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Lucy asked Erza. "We've told you, we're glad that we were able to help out." Grey said to her. "We're your friends, we'll be there to back you up whenever you need it." Ichigo said. Erza was touched by what they said, she was glad to have friends like them, which reminded her. "Where's that former elemental 4 girl?" Erza asked.

"Who Juvia? She left as soon as that whole incident was over. She said that she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible and not wait another minute longer." Grey said leaned back in his chair. "I see, I would've liked to back her up for helping out in all this." Erza said. "Yea that girl has so much energy I wonder where she gets it." Lucy said then tuned to see Happy shoving a fish in Natsu's mouth. "Um Happy what are you doing to Natsu?" She asked, "Giving him a fish, whenever I feel sick Natsu always gives me a fish and I get all better." Happy said as he was still shoving it in his mouth.

"Happy that my work for you but I don't think it works on Natsu." Ichigo said to Happy. "Should I bring in some fire and shove that in his mouth?" Happy asked. "I guess that could work, doesn't fire heal his wounds?" Ichigo said as he was considering it. "No way are we bring fire in here just to see if that works." Lucy said waving her arms to show her point.

"Speaking of wounds, say Erza shouldn't you and Ichigo be resting from all that's happened?" Grey asked the tow of them. "I wouldn't say that I'm wounded enough to be worried about." Erza said as she turned to looked at Grey and show him all the bandages that she's wrapped in from head to toe. "Erza you're covering in bandages, you should rest a bit." Lucy said worried for her.

"Nonsense, these wounds are nothing for me." Erza said as she stood up to show she was fine. "If you say so, what about you Ichigo? When you showed up in Juvia's water bubble you seemed to be really injured." Grey said to Ichigo who looked like nothing had happened to him at all. "You're right I should be resting. The reason why I'm not is because my hollow told me that he's using a slower and weaker version of the high speed regeneration he can use so I heal pretty fast." Ichigo told everyone in the room.

Everyone was a little shocked to hear that Ichigo was using his hollow's regeneration ability. "You didn't seem too fond of your hollow when you told us about him. You made it seem like you hated him." Grey said. "Hates a strong word more like I just really, really, really, really dislike him. He decided to heal my wounds so I'll cut him some slack." Ichigo said.

 **'The feelings mutual King, I can't have you dying so I'll be healing you wounds after fights since the princess isn't here to do that for you.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said. 'I guess that's fine, I don't think anyone here can heal the way Orihime can heal wounds.' Ichigo said to his hollow. 'Why are you helping me anyway? I thought you wanted to take over my body?' Ichigo questioned his hollow. **'I'm helping you out here cause we're in whole different world then our own and I'll need you alive if I want to take you over don't I?'** The hollow said, Ichigo could feel the smile his hollow was giving in his inner world.

Ichigo went back to reality and was listening to the conversation. "Well it seems like you can walk off just about any wound then. Unlike that dumb ass who goes around eating poison and dropping half dead." Grey said then Natsu shot up from the bed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GREY?" Natsu yelled out loud. "He's awake" Happy said as he jumped out of joy.

"I said 'What a healthy diet you have man', dumb ass." Grey said then he got in Natsu's face. "Come to think of it I remember you getting eaten by that owl assassin back in the tower, didn't you?" Grey said as Natsu was shaking from remembering what happened. "So are you the eater or eaten? Make up your mind you food-cycle-dumb-ass." Grey said then Natsu closed his eyes and went right back to sleep. "If you don't have the energy to fight don't wake up!" Grey said to a sleeping Natsu then everyone started laughing.

 **Later That Night**

After dinner Erza told Lucy to get the boys ready for fireworks. Ichigo and Lucy were confused then Grey told them to follow his and Natsu's lead. Ichigo sensed around and found Erza, Sho, Wally, and Millianna on the beach. The group went to the beach and found Erza in an armor similar to her Heart Klutz Armor but bigger and had a cape, she also had a flag with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

Ichigo could see that Wally, Sho, and Millianna were crying, then heard Erza's say "Let the Fairy Tail send off party Begin." Then the group walked up behind Erza, "Hope to see you guys sometime in the future." Natsu said before he started shooting Fireballs into the sky then they exploded into a giant flower firework. "Don't forget the ice." Grey said as he shot ice into the sky and created giant snowflakes fire(ice?)works. "I'll throw in some celestial magic into the mix" Lucy said as she took out a key and somehow shot magic into the air and made a giant star firework.

'Wish I could make something like that with my powers.' Ichigo thought as he watched the fireworks. _'Ichigo you can get very creative when you want to be, especially with getsugas.'_ Zangetsu told Ichigo which gave him an idea. 'Thanks Zangetsu' Ichigo told Zangetsu as he pulled out his combat pass and went into soul form. _'I'm your zanpakato Ichigo, I am here to help you whenever.'_ Zangetsu said before going back into Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo released a getsuga into the sky then flash stepped into the sky and released another getsuga at the first one. The explosion was almost a firework like explosion. "I guess that works" Ichigo said as he went to the ground and got back into his body. Ichigo watched as Erza was saying something to the three then they were off into sea looking for an adventure of their own.

 **Somewhere Forest in an Unknown Location**

Ultear was in the forest walking back to her master she was hurt but it was manageable. Ultear was talking in a communication lacrima to her master. "So everything went as planned?" the voice on the other side asked. "Yes master, the council fired the Etherion, the Tower of Heaven was destroyed and Jellal maybe dead." Ultear said as she stopped at one tree to rest for a bit.

"And what of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" The master asked. "He is alive and much more powerful then we thought. He was able to push me past to limits while he himself was holding back to fight me. He didn't release his full power on me, Grimmjow and Ichigo may pose a problem." Ultear told her master. "That's fine, him and Ichigo Kurosaki maybe the only ones that could stop me when the time comes." He said.

"I want you back here so that we can plan on a way to stop those two. They maybe strong but nothing will stop our plans." He told Ultear. "Understood." She said and the lacrima shut off. "Grimmjow prepare yourself the next time we meet I will kill you." Ultear said as she got up and started walking back to base.

 **AN: That's the chapter, the next couple chapter will be filler but well also be part of the Fairy Tail Fight Festival Arc. I know I skipped the whole emotional scene with Erza and her friends but I can't really do emotional scenes so... I probably somehow would've fucked it up so yea. What's next? The finished guildhall and some stuff that I haven't thought of yet.**

 **Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back, I wasn't sick or anything I just had a lot of stuff to do, especially since school is coming up for me in two weeks. School for me starts on the 29, once it starts I be updating on weekends, I can try to update on weekdays but I have some senior classes and I'm a junior so I don't know how I'll do it. Anyway this is the start of the Battle for Fairy Tail arc. It'll mostly be some random stuff at the beginning but it'll lead up to the fights.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 27 Home**

Ichigo and the group that went to the resort were on their way back to the guild. When they arrived they were surprised to see what they found. The guildhall was complete, and bigger then it was before. "They completed the guildhall?" Erza said. "They changed it, they changed everything." Natsu said as he stared at it with a sadden expression on his face. "Of course Natsu, we were rebuilding it from scratch. It was going to look different from the start." Ichigo said as he walked into through the gates.

"We have an outdoor cafe now, that seems nice." Grey said as he looked around and saw tables with umbrellas outside with people having breakfast. The group looked around and saw a small shop run by Max. "Max you're running the shop?" Happy said as he flew over to him. "Yea I'm in charge here. We sell Fairy Tail shirts, lacrima and even action figures." Max said as he took out a small action figure of Lucy.

"See we have one of plenty of people. The clothes come off as well." Max said as he pressed something on the small figure and the clothes the Lucy action figure had popped off. "Don't make stuff like this without my permission, and don't have it do that." Lucy said as she grabbed the small version of her and tried to put the clothes back on. "Mine doesn't even have any to begin with, just boxers." Grey said as he picked his up.

"The armor on mine doesn't feel right, the armor should be made of real metal." Erza said. "Max looked at Ichigo who was just standing looking at everyone in the front of the guildhall. 'Everyone looks happy, the happiest I've seen them since the whole thing with Phantom. I'm glad everyone's happy.' Ichigo thought to himself. Then he heard Max calling him so he turned around.

"Hey Ichigo we even have one of you, we couldn't figure out of to do the whole leave your body thing so we just went having your clothes pop off." Max said as he took out an action figure of Ichigo and had his soul reaper clothes come off and put on regular clothes. "I guess that's fine, if it helps the guild get more money then I'm fine with it." Ichigo said as he started to walk into the guildhall.

Everyone followed him inside and was shocked to see the inside of the guildhall. The inside was much bigger then it was before, there were tables all over the place, there was a stage at the other side of the large room. There were waitresses greeting people coming in wearing uniforms with Fairy Tail written on it. Mira showed up in front of the group. "Hey Mira, what's new here?" Ichigo asked Mira.

"Well as you can see we have a stage, and an outdoor cafe, people can now go upstairs and take S class missions but if they are they need someone who's S class to go with them. The bar is still here, and behind the bar we have an indoor pool. Downstairs we have an entertainment center." Mira told the group about all the new things. Natsu was looking at the second floor with irritation.

The master was walking up behind the group with a blue haired young girl. "Hello everyone, how was the resort?" Makarov said as the group turned around and saw Juvia. "So you were able to join after all, congrats." Grey said as he looked at her. "You changed your look?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Juvia's change of look. **(I have no idea how to describe Juvia's clothes when she joined Fairy Tail)**

"Juvia has all you to thank for helping her, Juvia will try her best at being a Fairy Tail wizard." Juvia said. Ichigo felt that something was missing so he sensed around and could feel Grimmjow's spirit energy walking up to the guildhall, along with someone with familiar magic energy. Ichigo thought who it could be then the doors were kicked opened. It was Grimmjow who was walking up to Ichigo with...

"Gajeel?!" Everyone that came back looked at him. "Welcome our other newest member to Fairy Tail." Makarov said as he pointed to Gajeel. "You what are you doing here?" Natsu said as he got in Gajeel's face. "I'm here because I need to do jobs so I can make some jewels." Gajeel said. "Then why did you pick this guild? You could've gone to another one." Grey said as he walked up to him, Juvia was holding him back. "Juvia asked Gajeel because he didn't have anywhere to go and Juvia felt bad for him." Juvia said still holding back Grey.

"I made him a member because I don't think he's bad at heart, he was just doing Jose's orders. As an old man it's my job to make sure young people don't go down the wrong path." Makarov said as he looked at Grimmjow, who scoffed at those words. Everyone in the guildhall were glaring at Gajeel pretty hard. Ichigo walked up to Gajeel and took out his combat pass, Erza grabbed his body and put it over her shoulder.

"Gajeel come with me to the beach." Ichigo said as he walked through the crowd and had Gajeel follow him all the way to the beach. Everyone in the guild followed the two and started to watch as Ichigo drew Zangetsu. "Turn your hands into swords." Ichigo told Gajeel who turned his hands into iron swords. Then Ichigo charged at him and started slashing at him.

Everyone who were watching were in a happy mood seeing Ichigo go up against one of their strongest members. After a while people were starting to mumble about why Ichigo wasn't drawing blood. 'Kurosaki isn't fighting because he wants payback for happened to the guild, his fighting to understand what metal face is doing in the guild.' Grimmjow thought as he watched the two.

After a while Ichigo stopped his onslaught of slashes and sheathed Zangetsu on his back. "Why didn't you fight back?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Gajeel. "We both know that you can fight back, back when we attacked your guildhall it was clear that you could hold your own in a fight between Grimmjow and me. Why didn't you fight back?" Ichigo asked again.

Gajeel just looked at him and started walking back to the guildhall. "Is it because you wanted me to hurt you to make up for hurting the guild?" Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, everyone that was watching were shocked to hear that. "I can get that you want to make amends with everyone here by letting them take out there anger on you." Ichigo said as he started walking up to Gajeel.

"You're not a bad person after all Gajeel, you're alright in my book." Ichigo said as he walked up to Erza and got in his body. "Oh one more thing Gajeel, you remind me a lot of Grimmjow over there." Ichigo said as he pointed to Grimmjow who was staring at Gajeel. Everyone started mumbling about Gajeel feeling sorry for the guild and that they could probably forgive him, everyone but a few people.

"hey carrot top, how'd you figure all that out by slashing at me?" Gajeel asked Ichigo. "Whenever I fight someone I can somewhat pick up on why they fight or what their emotions are at the time. Don't get me wrong I can't read minds but I could tell you felt bad for the guild and you didn't even bother to fight back you just kept taking all my hits." Ichigo said before walking back into the guildhall.

Grimmjow Jumped from where he was in the crowd and landed next to Gajeel. "Kurosaki has a point, ever since you joined, I would see people walk up to you and start beating you up and you didn't even bother to fight back. Up until now I just figured it was pathetic and lost interest in fighting you. Not many people here are willing to forgive you so easily just yet, unless you can do something that gains their trust you aren't going to be liked to easily." Grimmjow said as he started to walk away along with the crowd back into the guildhall.

After everyone was back in the guildhall the lights and someone was saying that the main event was about to start. When the lights came back on Mira was on stage with a guitar singing. Ichigo and Grimmjow were at the bar, Grimmjow had beer and Ichigo had some coffee. They were listening to the singing till Natsu started screaming then someone threw a cup at him. In minutes it turned into a full on brawl in the guildhall.

"Now this is the Fairy tail I remember." Natsu said amidst the fighting. Ichigo and Grimmjow watched as everyone was fighting. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and followed his sight to Gajeel who was in a fight between Natsu, Grey, and Elfman. "Kurosaki, as much as I hate to admit it, metal face over there really does remind me of well me." Grimmjow said as he took a sip of his beer.

Ichigo smiled, "I wonder if he'll turn out to be as nice as you are right now." Ichigo said taking a sip of his coffee. Grimmjow nearly choked on his beer and started coughing when he heard that. "Me nice? That the last thing anyone would say about me." Grimmjow said as he stared at Ichigo. "It's true you haven't done anything that'll make me say otherwise. Don't get me wrong you're still insane, but you're just not going around killing people or more specially, guild members." Ichigo said as he lay down his coffee.

Grimmjow started thinking about that. "Damn it when was the last time I tried to kill anyone?" Grimmjow said as he started to think about it. "Admit it Grimmjow, you've become soft." Ichigo said trying to hold in a chuckle at thinking of Grimmjow going soft on people. Grimmjow didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's combat pass and turned Ichigo into his soul form and sucker punched him to the other side of the room. "Now that's the Grimmjow I know." Ichigo said as he charged at Grimmjow.

"Couldn't these brats go one day without wrecking the guildhall. Now that Ichigo and Grimmjow just got involved we'll have to rebuild it again." The master said as Grimmjow was punched through the wall by Ichigo. Makarov started to cry "Why does this have to happen to me?"

 **AN: That was the chapter, what did you guys think? The whole thing with Ichigo slashing at Gajeel I got that idea from "Into the Realm of Magic" by llllllllll, I'm not taking credit for that scene, it goes to llllllllll for making an amazing story, it's one of the few Bleach Fairy Tail crossover fanfics that are actually completed. It's a great story if you haven't read it you should.**

 **What's next? A flashback chapter to why Grimmjow entered the guildhall with Gajeel, a conversation between Ichigo and Grimmjow about the whole Tower of Heaven incident, and some other stuff.**

 **Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody, two things before I get to the chapter, anyone both happy and sad that the last chapter of bleach is coming out tomorrow? I know I am. I want to know what the big announcement is, what can it be that's it's so big that it can be as big as bleach ending? Who knows, and the other thing like I said before school is coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to update the story, I'm a junior taking senior classes in high school so, yea. This is a Grimmjow chapter, it's been awhile since I've written a whole chapter with him in the whole thing. I feel like I managed to even out the whole Ichigo and Grimmjow appearance thing.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything, everything goes to their respectable creators.**

 **Chapter 28 Dragon and Panther**

The day after the group came back to be met with the rebuilt guildhall, everyone was again fixing some of the damage they caused, especially since Grimmjow and Ichigo got involved into the free for all brawl the day before. Ichigo had fixed most the walls with the help of Laki, young girl around his age. Laki has short purple hair, she wears glasses, has a curvy figure, and **(Just like all the girls in this series besides poor Levy)** she has big breast.

Laki used wood magic so it made it much faster to rebuild the guildhall with it. By the time it was noon the guildhall was all repaired. Ichigo was at the bar talking to Mira, trying very hard to stay awake. "Hey Ichigo you sure you alright? you seem tired." Mira asked looking at Ichigo whose head was wobbling back and forth between hitting the counter and having him fall to the ground.

"Yea I'm alright, just a need little rest that's all." Ichigo said as he got up to stretch. As he sat down the guildhall doors opened and a guy with blonde hair, a piece of it was in a point on top of his head, he had sunglasses resting on his head. He wore a pick shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. The guy had a camera and was yelling out "Cool" at every little thing he saw.

"Who's that and why is he here?" Ichigo said as he managed to stay awake to see what was going on. "That's Jason from Sorcerer Weekly. He's here today to get data on the guild today." Mira said as she watch Jason run up to Erza and ask her questions, then she requiped into a bunny girl outfit. "What kind of data is he trying to get from us?" Ichigo said as he watched Jason go from Erza to Grey asking him about his stripping habit, Grey couldn't deny it because he was in his boxers.

"I don't know what kind of data his getting but as long as he doesn't bother me then I'm fine with it." Ichigo said as he looked at Jason who was talking to pissed off Natsu. Natsu punched Jason in the face when he tried to shake his hand. Ichigo noticed that throughout the whole time Jason was there Lucy was trying to get his attention. Grimmjow kicked the guildhall doors open and noticed Jason.

"It Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the one guy I was excited to see the most in this guild." Jason said as he ran up to him. "Grimmjow it's an honor to meet you, may I shake your hand?" Jason asked as he brought out his hand to shake Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow just walked right past him. Jason started writing down something about Grimmjow. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I'm not going to waste my time with you." Grimmjow said as he stopped but didn't turn around to say it to him.

Jason wrote something else down on his notepad, then walked up to Grimmjow who was walking up to the bar where Mira had already served him a drink, and Ichigo who had his head on the counter sleeping without a care in the world. Jason saw Ichigo and got even more excited. "SO COOL! I got to meet Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki both in the same day. SO COOL."

"Grimmjow are the rumors true that you have a hole in your stomach?" Jason asked him and Grimmjow lifted up his shirt, "That answer your question?" Grimmjow said as Jason took a picture of it. "What about the rumors that you have a connection to the monsters that have been appearing lately?" Jason asked notepad at the ready. "No comment, now leave me the hell alone." Grimmjow said as he glared at Jason.

"What about the rumor that you have a relationship with Cana Alberona?" Jason asked. Grimmjow was drinking his beer when Jason asked this so he spit out the drink and looked at Jason. "Where the hell did you hear that?" Grimmjow said as he stood up and since he was taller then Jason he looked pretty imitating. Jason didn't even move or look worried. "It's been going around, there are pictures of you two together a lot, on missions, cloth shopping, and even in the guild." Jason told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't do anything to Jason but instead looked over to where Cana was and let out a sigh then sat back down. "No comment." Grimmjow said as he took another sip of his drink. "So cool, now I got questions for Ichigo, is he awake?" Jason asked as he looked at Ichigo's sleeping form. "No he needs his rest so you should let him rest." Mira said then Grimmjow got an idea.

"Hey you should wake him up if you want to talk to him, I don't think he would mind if you woke him up." Grimmjow said with a sly smirk on his face. "But Grimmjow you know that-" Mira was saying before Grimmjow put his hand over her mouth. Mira was sending Grimmjow a glare that said "This is going to bite you in the ass later on." Grimmjow glared back saying "I don't care what happens as long as this guy leaves me alone.".

Jason touched Ichigo's shoulder and the next thing he knew he was being thrown across the room like a rag doll. "SO COOL" Jason yelled as he in midair, when he landed he got up like nothing happened. Jason grabbed his notepad and wrote "Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't like to be woken up during his midday nap." Then Jason went to other guild members and started talking to them.

Grimmjow let go of Mira's mouth and went back to drinking his beer. "You know that was mean, you shouldn't have done that." Mira said as sent him a cold glare. "I don't care, he was annoying, and he didn't stop asking those stupid questions." Grimmjow said. "Your reaction to the question about Cana was kinda of adorable. I think it's cute that you two are dating." Mira said cupping her hands and smiling.

"We're not dating, just good friends that all." Grimmjow said with a slight blush. "You can say what you want but I know it'll happen sooner or later." Mira said then Grimmjow slammed his hand on the counter. "Why don't you go play lover maker with someone else, leave me out of it." Grimmjow said. "But I am, I'm doing it with everyone here. Like Natsu and Lucy, Grey and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy-" Mira didn't even get to finish cause Grimmjow started laughing at who she paired Gajeel with.

"Are you serious? Gajeel and Levy? That guy wouldn't know anything about girls if a Vasto Lorde hit him with a cero. I wouldn't put my money on them." Grimmjow said with a smile. "I know what I'm doing with this. Call it women intuition." Mira said then went to the back room. "Intuition my ass." Grimmjow said then he heard Ichigo waking up on his own. "So you're finally awake huh? We have to talk." Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo who had a puzzled expression.

 **Two Hours Later**

Grimmjow told Ichigo about everything that happened with the magic council and Ultear. Ichigo told Grimmjow everything that happened with the Tower of Heaven. "So Siegrain was really this Jellal guy back in that tower? So he wanted to bring back the most powerful dark wizard in history just so he could create 'Heaven', sounds stupid really." Grimmjow said.

"To you it may sound stupid, but he actually pulled it off then we would've had some big trouble heading our way, and not just that but many would've died." Ichigo said as he took a sip from the coffee Mira made him earlier. "What do you think happened to Ultear? From what I can get you didn't kill her but she was stronger then you thought she was, even managed to get past your hierro." Ichigo said.

"Yea well what can I do? She got away cause she caught me off guard with her ice magic." Grimmjow said frowning at the memory. "You didn't release when you fought her so I guess she didn't meet you expectations." Ichigo said. "That Jellal guy you fought sounds like he was pretty strong, you said that you didn't go all out cause you wanted to get a feel how strong he was. No wonder why the flaming pipsqueak wanted me to fight him, he kept telling everyone he became much more stronger and wanted to fight me." Grimmjow said smiling a bit.

"Hey Grimmjow I wanted to asked you why did you enter the guild with Gajeel yesterday? What were you doing before I got back?" Ichigo asked him as he finished he coffee. "I went to go check out those places on that list the council gave us. I took him with me because of how strong he is. Most the places on that list, hollows haven't even showed up yet or weren't nearby." He said.

 **Flashback**

Three days after Ichigo and Team Natsu went to the resort and after the whole thing with the Tower of heaven **(The day when Erza's old friends decided on having their own adventure and left on a boat)**. Grimmjow was at the bar having a drink, since they finally finished rebuilding the guildhall earlier that he was thinking about what had happened with the council and Ultear.

'She was strong but she wasn't giving it her all. She wasn't holding back, I was pushing her to her limits. Who does she work for?' Grimmjow thought then felt the master along with two magic energy signatures that he hasn't felt since Phantom.

Grimmjow turned his head to the new guildhall doors and saw the master with two people behind him, a guy and a girl. The guy Grimmjow recognized as Gajeel, the chick he didn't remember seeing but he felt her magic energy before. Grimmjow started thinking about fighting Gajeel right of the bat but he could tell something as different about him. "Everyone these are our two newest members. They were once our enemies but they are today's allies. Treat them well." Makarov said then walked off into his office.

Grimmjow watched the two, throughout the rest of the day Grimmjow saw that Juvia somehow managed to make some friends in the guild, Mira being the first. Whenever Grimmjow saw Gajeel, he was either by himself or someone in the guild would walk up to him and start beating him, Gajeel wouldn't fight back he would just take it. After a bit Grimmjow lost interest in fighting Gajeel.

The next day Grimmjow took the list he got from the council and was looking over, he was planning on taking a look at these places. Cana walked up behind him and hit him in the head with an empty mug. "What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow said as he stood up and got in her face. "I did that because you came by my house to drop off your jacket and belts then when I gave them back to you yesterday you put them on and walked away, without saying thank you." Cana said as she hit him again this time shattering the mug.

"You hit me with a mug because I didn't say thank you for cleaning my jacket?" Grimmjow said with an irritated tone. "Yea pretty much, I could get all dirty again by 'accidentally' dropping alcohol on it." Cana said as she had another mug in her hand and smirk on her face. "Fine *Mumbling*." Grimmjow said looking away. "What was that I didn't hear you" Cana said as she brought a hand up to her ear.

Grimmjow was starting to get pissed off. "I said *mumble* you" Grimmjow said turning around. "What I didn't catch that?" Cana said starting to get annoyed that Grimmjow couldn't say a simple thank you. "I SAID FUCK YOU AND YOUR APOLOGIES" Grimmjow yelled to her face loud enough the whole guild heard. "I'll take it, coming form you that's probably the closest I'll get." Cana said as she sighed.

Cana noticed the list then looked then looked at Grimmjow. "What that for? You planning on going on vacation or something?" Cana asked. "This a list of places where hollows have attacked, I'm planning on going to all these places to see if I can find anything." Grimmjow said. "I'll came with you then, you'll need a guide so I'll come along with you, and besides out of everyone here I've take on the most hollows, so I have experience." Cana said.

Grimmjow couldn't argue with that so he just sighed "Fine get your stuff ready, I'm leaving in an hour. Pack one of those travel bags cause we'll be gone for a while." Grimmjow said as he got up and walked to the his new room in the back to go pack some spare clothes. Since they were rebuilding the guildhall, the guild was able to make Grimmjow a room in the guildhall so he wouldn't have to wake up breaking tables.

Grimmjow didn't put much in his room, it was plain. The only thing in the room was a dresser with his cheap shirts and pants, a king sized bed and an empty closet. Grimmjow packed his stuff in a small travel bag then walked out and saw that he had 20 minutes left. Grimmjow saw Gajeel sitting alone and walked up to him. "Hey metal face, you up for a job?" Grimmjow asked him.

"What's it to you?" Gajeel said. "I'm asking cause I cause use someone like you for what I'm going to do." Grimmjow said. "Oh yea, now why would you want someone like me to help you, don't you hate me for what I did?" Gajeel said with a smirk. "I don't give living fuck about what you did, if you want to came and help me meet me outside in 20 minutes." Grimmjow said as he walked away.

Grimmjow was waiting outside the front gates when he sensed Cana walking up to the guild, then he felt Gajeel coming out the guildhall. 'So he actually wants to help out huh?' Grimmjow said as the two he was waiting for both showed up in front of him. Cana was surprised to see Gajeel with them, and Gajeel looked like he wasn't expecting someone else to show up with them.

"I invited him cause we could use the kind of power he's packing, and I'm bring her as my guide to the places I'm planning on going." Grimmjow said then took out the list. Cana pointed in the direction where the village on the list was and Grimmjow picked Cana over his shoulder and grabbed Gajeel by his shoulder and used sonido. When they arrived he dropped Cana, like always, and let Gajeel puke his guts out.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked when he finished. "Sonido, a technique that allows me to move really fast that's all you need to know." Grimmjow said as he started to looked at the village. The village was in ruins, it was a small village about a good 15-20 buildings. Grimmjow sensed around and could feel that the spirit energy in the village was weeks old and any trace of hollows in the area are long gone.

"What are we doing here anyway? Nothing's here." Gajeel asked. "We're looking for and hollows on any of the places in that list that Grimmjow has." Cana answered him. "What the hell are hollows?" Gajeel asked. "Hollows are those creatures that Phantom released to crush and destroy Fairy Tail we fought remember?" Grimmjow said as he turned around and looked at him.

"Wait those things are hollows? We didn't know what they were, they had strange powers so Jose wanted to use them in the upcoming fight with Fairy Tail. We lost more then half the guild to capture them alive. Those things were really powerful." Gajeel said. "What if I told you that the ones you captured were just common low leveled hollows and posed no real threat to Fairy Tail cause of how weak they are?" Grimmjow said looking at Gajeel who had a face of pure shock.

"Those things were the weak ones? Just how strong are the higher level ones?" Gajeel asked still shocked at what he heard. "Much more powerful then probably anything you've over seen." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Cana walked up to Gajeel, "Hey don't worry after a while the low level one get pretty easy to take out." Cana said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Gajeel got his composer back then the three were off going from village to village. The results were the same in all of them, a destroyed village with no survivors and the hollow spirit energy in the area would be long gone. It was like that for four days straight, in that time they would stay in what ever village they were in at the time it got dark and camp there. Grimmjow and Cana also filled in Gajeel about hollows, soul reapers, and arrancar. Grimmjow even told him how he and Ichigo both ended up in Earthland.

On the four day of going through the list they made it to the last village on the list and were a little surprised at what they found. The last village on the list was now the home of several hollows. There weren't that many hollows, about a good 70 hollows. All the hollow weren't even menos class, they were all low level hollows. "Finally I was getting bored of finding nothing." Grimmjow said with a smile "These low level hollows should at least get rid of my boredom for now."

Grimmjow and Cana looked at Gajeel to see how he was coping with the spiritual pressure coming from all these hollows. They weren't that surprised to see that Gajeel was fine and wasn't even fazed by the pressure. Grimmjow smiled charged a cero and released it at a couple of hollows to get their attention. Gajeel jumped into the air "Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel said as he released it at a group of hollows. Cana used some explosive cards and took out a couple more hollows. The three took out the hollows really fast without breaking a sweat.

After they finished up Grimmjow grabbed Cana and Gajeel and sonidoed back to Magnolia. "I see you two later at the guildhall I'm gonna go take a long shower and meet you there." Cana said as she started walking to her apartment. Grimmjow started walking to the guildhall then he sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. 'So you've finally returned Kurosaki.' Grimmjow thought as he started walking with Gajeel behind him.

 **End Flashback**

"So that's why Gajeel was behind you when you came into the guildhall. So all those places on the list turned out to be a bust besides the last one huh?" Ichigo said as he looked at Grimmjow. "Yea if we don't find those hollows we're gonna have one hell of a problem if they all unite under one powerful hollow." Grimmjow said as he finished his drink. "You're right we have to find those hollows before they cause more harm then what they've already done." Ichigo said.

 **AN: That's the chapter, what did you guys think? That flashback was much longer then I wanted it to be so yea. What's next? An Ichigo chapter then the Fairy Tail Fighting Festival Arc. That's all I've got to say.**

 **Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, something came up so I probably won't be able to upload any new chapters for a bit. I can probably upload again on Monday like usual but I'm not sure really so probably Tuesday. I didn't actually think I would be writing this chapter already, but I found out I had some free time so yea. This chapter won't be much, just a short Ichigo chapter.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 29 Fantasia**

Ichigo was at the bar drinking coffee, listening to everything that was going on around him. Lucy was looking for a job at the request board to pay her rent, when she did find a job Gajeel took it from her and walked away. "Hey I saw it first, give it back." Lucy said as she walked up behind him. "You want it bunny girl? then come take it from my hands." Gajeel said as he glared at her making her stop in her tracks.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was wobbling from his sit back and forth till he fell. Natsu then got on his feet and started walking to the doors. Lucy ran up behind him and grabbed his scarf. "Hey Natsu come and teach this jerk a lesson." Lucy said as she started tugging at his scarf. Natsu's scarf came off and Natsu kept walking. "Lucy I'll see you later, I'm gonna go take a nap." Natsu said as he was slowly making his way to the doors, while walking like his drunk.

Ichigo was wondering what was up with Natsu, he's usually energetic and wanting to get into fights. Ichigo got up from his sit at the bar and started walking towards Lucy. "Hey Lucy you looking for a job so you can pay your rent?" Ichigo asked as he helped her up. "Yea but I don't have anyone to take on job so I have to find a small one for me to take on alone." Lucy said while looking at Natsu's scarf.

"Hey don't worry about him, he'll be fine, his Natsu." Ichigo said as he noticed the look in Lucy's eyes. "Wait what happened to everyone else?" Ichigo asked curious about what she said about doing a job alone. "Grey's with Juvia taking a job by themselves, Erza went to complain about her new armor that just arrived. And you just saw Natsu and Happy." Lucy told Ichigo about everyone's where went.

"Hey what if I do a high paying job by myself and give you the reward money?" Ichigo asked her. "But I don't want you to something like that for me." Lucy said as she was waving her arms to protest against it but Ichigo walked up to request board and grabbed a job about slaying monsters in the nearby forest. "I'll take this one, and the reward is about 160,000 jewels. I don't mind doing this, you guys took me and Grimmjow in even though we were complete strangers, it's the least I can do." Ichigo said as he walked up to Mira and told her about the job.

Ichigo started walking towards the doors when he felt the all familiar bloodthirsty spiritual pressure of Grimmjow walking up behind him. "Hey Kurosaki I heard you were taking a job about taking out some monsters, I'm coming with." Grimmjow said as he stood in front of him. "You can come, I was going to come get you after I left my body at Natsu's house." Ichigo said as he grabbed his combat pass and went into soul form.

Ichigo flash stepped to Natsu's house then back to the guildhall where Grimmjow was waiting. "I'm ready lets go." Ichigo said before the two disappeared from sight. The tow reappeared at the edge of the forest where the job said the monsters where located. "So you gonna fill me in on why you might need my help?" Grimmjow asked him. "I grabbed this job because I think that there might be hollows in the area." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure that there's hollows here? I don't feel anything in this forest even remotely similar to a hollow." Grimmjow said and looked at Ichigo. "I have my doubts as well but just in case I could use your help, since you've gone hollow hunting without me." Ichigo said then the two of them felt that someone was coming up behind them. When they both turned around it was an short old man.

"Hello young travelers, you must be the ones that accepted our request?" The old man asked. Ichigo nodded then moved his shihankusho to show his fairy tail emblem. Grimmjow turned around to show his emblem while lifting his shirt but didn't show his hollow hole. "You two move fast, I just received the call that you were coming." The old man said.

The old man looked at Grimmjow's right cheek and saw his mask fragment. "Young man may I ask why you have a piece of bone attached to your cheek?" The old man asked. Grimmjow looked at him, "It's just something I like to wear, you got a problem with it?" Grimmjow asked as he bent down and got in his face. "Not at all, let me show you were all the attacks happen the most." The old man said as he walked into the forest.

Ichigo looked at the old man with caution, then grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder. "Somethings not right here, he showed up out of nowhere and says he just received a call from Mira." Ichigo said as he saw that the old man stopped and turned looking at them. "So what do you mean Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked. "I gave Mira a heads up that I was taking the job." Ichigo said.

 **Flashback**

Ichigo walked up to Mira to tell her about the job. "Hey Mira I'm gonna take this job." Ichigo said as he put the paper on the counter in front of her. Mira looked at the paper, then looked at him. "Ichigo you should be careful, this job appeared out of nowhere. When I got here this morning it was on the request board, and it doesn't leave a clue about where it came from or who it's from so I can contact the person." Mira told Ichigo.

"I'll be careful, don't worry about me." Ichigo said as he walked off towards the doors.

 **End Flashback**

"So you're saying we're taking a ghost job?" Grimmjow said as he looked at the old man. "We have to be careful we don't know what could happen." Ichigo said before walking up to the old man with Grimmjow behind him. After about an hour of walking deeper and deeper into the forest they found a spot where they could feel remnants of a hollow's spirit energy. "What the hell is this?" Grimmjow said as spiritual pressure hit both him and Ichigo like bricks.

The old man turned around to look at them and then his body turned into a giant hollow about 10 feet tall. **"I never expected to run into a soul reaper and an arrancar in this world. Guess I got to kill you now."** The hollow said as he looked at them. The hollow's mask looked almost human and his body looked like a very bony person. "What the hell? How come we couldn't feel anything coming from you earlier?" Ichigo said as he unsheathed Zangetsu.

 **"My power allows me to take a human form and seals my spiritual pressure completely making me undetectable. I decided to learn about this world so I went into that form and learned about what the humans of this world call guilds. I would sneak into guild at night and use request to draw them here so I could eat them."** The hollow said as he charged at the two.

Grimmjow didn't move he just stood still looking at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped forward and swung Zangetsu cutting the hollow in half. "Really? that was it? Man so much for trying to get money for Lucy's rent." Ichigo said as he sheathed Zangetsu on his back then turned around to look at Grimmjow. "What?" Ichigo asked him. "This was boring, I was expecting something more." Grimmjow said as he turned around then sonidoed back to the guildhall. Ichigo followed suit.

When they both arrived Lucy walked up to Ichigo. "Well how'd it go, where's the reward?" Lucy asked as she was looking at Ichigo. "It was a trap set by a low level hollow, not much happened." Ichigo said. Lucy pouted then walked off with Natsu's scarf still in her hands. "You should go home Lucy, I'm sure knowing him he's probably at your apartment waiting for you to show up or something." Ichigo said before turning around.

"Yea he probably is at my house, probably asleep in my bed or something like that." Lucy said as she walked out and started heading home. 'I should probably go home myself, I feel tired from all that boredom from today.' Ichigo thought as he flash stepped to Natsu's house. When he arrived he could tell that Natsu never even made it back here. "I guess he really did go to Lucy's apartment." Ichigo said as he got in his body and decided to call it a day.

 **Ichigo's inner world**

Just when Ichigo fell asleep he felt himself get pulled into his inner world. Ichigo opened his eyes to see that his inner world was partly flooded and some of the skyscrapers were falling apart. "What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked. **"This King, is from being worried about not getting back home."** Ichigo turned around to see his hollow and old man Zangetsu standing a couple feet in front of him.

Ichigo walked up to the two of them. "Are you saying that my inner world is like this because I want to go home?" Ichigo asked the two. _"Ichigo your desire to want to find a way back home and the desire to stay here and help your new friends is causing this world of your to be the way you see it now."_ Zangetsu said from his flagpole. "How do I fix this?" Ichigo asked.

 **"That's easy, you have to make a choice, stay in this world and move on or abandon the friends you've made here and look for a way back."** The hollow said as sat down next to Zangetsu's flagpole. "I can't make a choice like that, you two both know how I am. I can't make a decision like this." Ichigo said as clouds started to form and a small amount of rain came down.

 _"Ichigo if you'll have to make the choice eventually, the question is what well you do when the time comes?"_ Zangetsu said before sending Ichigo back. **"You know we could've fought the despair out of him, like we did when he wanted to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho."** The hollow said with smirk. _"You know that wouldn't have worked this time. Last time it was because of what you did to Ulquiorra Schiffer that made him fear his own power and go into despair."_ Zangetsu said looking at the hollow.

 **"Yea yea, I know but I just wanted to fight him. You don't know it probably would've made him come to his senses old man."** The hollow said with a smirk. _"This is something that we have no control over this time, we'll let Ichigo decide what he wants to do."_ Zangetsu said.

 **Morning**

Ichigo woke up from the hammock he sleeps in since he first came to this world. Ichigo got out of the hammock and went to a dresser he bought a couple weeks back to hold his clothes. He picked out a red polo shirt and black jeans. He went to the bathroom to take a shower then he when he finished he had some eggs and bacon. After about half an hour Ichigo left the house and headed for the guild.

On the way there he ran into Grey, Juvia, and Lucy. "Hey guys, how'd that job you take go?" Ichigo asked as walked up to them. "It went pretty smooth, we didn't have any trouble dealing with those bandits." Grey said. Ichigo looked around the streets and saw the decorations being hanged. "Hey whats with all these decorations? Is there going to be festival or something." Ichigo asked.

"Oh yea I forgot you're not from around here, the town's getting ready for Fantasia, it's a festival that the town holds and Fairy Tail joins in. Everyone in the country comes in to see it." Grey said. "So that would explains what's going on. You said that Fairy Tail joins in, what do you guys do?" Ichigo asked Grey. "We do a parade, every year. What we do in the Parade depends on what the master wants to do." Grey explained.

"I wonder what the old man well have me and Grimmjow do for the parade." Ichigo asked thinking out loud. Then Lucy started freaking out "What is it Lucy something wro-" Grey asked but didn't finished. "I'm gonna be late of the Miss Fairy Tail." Lucy yelled back. Ichigo just looked at Lucy's disappearing figure. "Juvia will not lose her love rival." Juvia said pissed while running in the same direction. "I guess she's going to join as well." Ichigo said confused at what just happened.

 **AN: That's the chapter, it was unexpected for one I wasn't planning on doing it, Next chapter well be the actual fights in fighting festival arc. I don't know when I'll get to upload it tho. What's next? The fights, the thunder tribe and what Grimmjow, and Ichigo think is going on.**

 ***Spoiler for last Bleach chapter* Was anyone a little disappointed by the way the final Bleach chapter ended? I was a little, it didn't wrap up anything, what ever happened to Urahara them? Who's the new soul king? So many questions left unanswered. And for any IchiRuki fans, well sorry to disappoint but Ichigo and Orihime are married and have a boy, Renji and Rukia are married and have a girl.*End Spoiler***

 **Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back, you guys miss me after so long? Probably not, I don't mind you guys are here for the story not for me so yea. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I'm not doing the fights that occurred in this arc, you want that then read the manga or watch the anime. I'm having Grimmjow take on Laxus since Ichigo took on Jellal. Don't worry I'm gonna have him do fight someone too, I'm just thinking on who. So here's the chapter**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 30 Battle for Fairy Tail**

Ichigo and Grey headed for the guildhall where Miss Fairy Tail was taking place. Ichigo sensed that Grimmjow was on the second floor watching the contest. Ichigo looked ahead at the stage where it was happening, Max was the announcer. Max announced the first contestant, it was Cana. Everyone was cheering her on, she wore her usual attire but this time she actually wore a shirt.

"I wonder what Cana's gonna do to start this off." Grey said as he watched. Cana then took out her deck off cards and had them float around her and cover her body in head to toe. Then when the cards dispersed it revealed Cana in a blue bikini. Ichigo was confused on how that happened. "How'd she do that?" Ichigo asked. "She can change her clothes through the use of her cards, sorta like Erza's requip but it's just clothes not armor." Grey tried to explain to Ichigo.

"I guess that makes sense, I don't get anything that happens in this world." Ichigo said as he started to scratch the back of his head. Next up was Juvia, she was in her new outfit and then she turned into a puddle of water. Then the puddle rose and Juvia came out in a blue swimsuit with white dots on them. "Are you watching Grey darling?" Juvia said into the crowd.

Ichigo turned to look at Grey who had somehow gotten some napkins in his nose. "Hey Grey what's up with your nose and why is there napkins in them?" Ichigo asked knowing full well why they were there. "Oh you know the occasional nosebleed, had this problem for a while now." Grey said while trying to hide the blush on his face. "Right." Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

 **'King how come you haven't gotten with any of these beautiful women? Those two I can get way, Grimmjow's got the first one and the stripper's got the water woman, but there are so many sexy chicks in this place, aren't you going to get with one of them?'** Ichigo's inner hollow asked him. 'I don't really see any of the girls here more then just a friend, and even if I did, I don't know much about them to being with anyway.' Ichigo told his hollow.

 _'Ichigo doesn't have any interest in any of the girls in this world, the one he cares for is still in his world.'_ Zangetsu said to the both of them. **'You're right I seem to have forgotten about his feelings for that girl.'** The hollow said. Ichigo being confused what they were talking about asked. 'What do you two mean that the girl I have feelings for is back in my world? Who are you talking about?' Ichigo asked.

 **'King you more fucking dense then I originally thought you were. You know what just for that, we won't tell you who it is, and no hints either.'** His hollow said. _'Ichigo if you don't even know about your own feelings towards this girl then for once I agree with the hollow, we won't tell you who it is.'_ Zangetsu said. 'Who is it you're talking about?' Ichigo asked but got no reply from the two inner spirits. He mentally sighed then went back to watching the contest.

Grimmjow was watching from the second floor. At first he had no interest in the contest because he found it stupid, but he didn't want to go outside so he went to the second floor where there were barely anybody. Grimmjow's interest grew when he saw Cana change her clothes with her cards. "I wonder if she does that all the time or just when she wants to show off that bod of hers?" Grimmjow whispered to himself.

Grimmjow saw that Juvia did the same thing as Cana but with water, he was a little surprised at how she looked. "So she has a figure under that dress after all, hard to tell when she has dress bigger then herself." Grimmjow whispered to himself again but this time he was heard by Gajeel. "I know what you mean, back in Phantom that rain coat she wore all the time had plenty of guys guessing." Gajeel said.

Grimmjow mentally cursed himself, 'Are my senses going dull? What the hell why can't I sense people till last second?' Grimmjow thought to himself. Grimmjow then noticed that Mira was next. "Let's see what the modal has to offer us?" Grimmjow said watching. Mira turned her face into Happy's freaking out Grimmjow for a bit then turned into Gajeel's face, freaking out both men.

Ichigo was most likely scarred from seeing Mira with Gajeel's face. "Well I'm gonna be having nightmares from now on." Grey said. It was Erza's turn, everyone was watching what she would do, Ichigo and Grey already had an idea from the first two contestants. A bright light covered Erza for a second then it dimmed and revealed Erza in a maid outfit. 'Of course she went that route.' Both Grey and Ichigo thought at the same time.

Grimmjow watched Erza, "Didn't take Scarlet for the type that would wear something like that." Grimmjow said as he decide to walk towards the stairs. Gajeel walked up to him, "What are you going to do now Jaegerjaquez?" Gajeel asked him. "Me? I'm just going to go and talk to Cana about something." Grimmjow said as he started making his way backstage. Gajeel just watched from the stairs the rest of the contest.

After Erza it was Bisca, she summoned her rifle and did some trick shots, Levy went up after her and she started writing in the air with her finger. She wrote "Fire, Snow, Metal, Air, Rock, Water, and Dirt". It was Lucy's turn she was in a cheerleader outfit. "A cheerleader? I was expecting she was going to do something with her spirits." Ichigo told Grey. "We should watch what she does." Grey said.

Before Lucy could do anything a blonde woman walked on stage and turned her into stone. She was wearing glasses, had a small fan, was wearing a green dress, high heels, black leggings that went up to mid thigh, she had what looked like insect wings on her back, this was Evergreen. "Who the hell is she?" Ichigo asked Grey as he grabbed his combat pass.

That's Evergreen, she's in the Thunder Tribe, Laxus personal body guards. If she's here that means that Laxus is back." Grey said looking at the stage and wondering what to do. "Wait she's in Fairy Tail? Why is attacking then?" Ichigo asked Grey. Grey was didn't know how to answer that. "Evergreen are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov yelled at her as anybody that's not a member of Fairy Tail left the guildhall.

"If this is a festival, then doesn't it need a main event?" Evergreen said as she tore down the curtain of the stage to reveal the other contestants that have also been turned to stone. What shocked everyone even more then stone contestants was the fact Grimmjow was also turned to stone. He looked like he was in the middle of unsheathing Pantera to attack but wasn't quick enough.

"She even got Grimmjow and Erza? What the hell is going on?" Macao said looking at the line up of statues. "Evergreen turn them back to normal now" Makarov said as he started walking to the stage but a lighting bolt hit the stage and Laxus with two other people behind him appeared. "Laxus what is the meaning of this?" Makarov said looking at his grandson.

"Hey Fairy Tail weaklings, the real festival starts now." Laxus said. "It's Bickslow and Freed." Grey said. The two people behind Laxus walked forward. One had long green hair that reached mid back, part of it was covering most of the right side of his face, he has two strands going backwards in the shape of lighting bolts. he wore a red knee length coat with a wide collar, he had a light undershirt. He had light colored pants, tucked inside simple boots, this was Freed Justine.

The other one was a little taller then Laxus, he wore a black vertical stripped long sleeved shirt **(?)** , The top of it went over his head, it showed only his hands and part of his face. The other part of his face was covered by a metal visor that looked like knight's helmet. He has large shoulder pads with skulls on them, large armbands, and on his waist is a dark band that holds up a waist guard made of cloth with large X's on them going passed his knees. He had on dark baggy pants, this one was Bickslow.

"Laxus return them back to normal, we still have to do Fantasia." Makarov said. "No worries, if we hurry this up we can still do Fantasia." Laxus said as he summoned a lighting bolt and had it hit right next to Lucy. "I'll be taking these girls as hostages." Laxus said as he put his arm around Lucy. Ichigo couldn't take it so he went into his soul form and flash step behind Laxus.

When Ichigo go there he didn't expect to have his hand grabbed by Laxus then thrown back to where his body was. "Not this time Carrot top, how about you let me explain the rules to this game before he go attacking." Laxus said. "What game are you talking about Laxus? What do you plan to do?" Grey asked. "We're gonna have a battle to see who the strongest person in fairy tail is, the rules are simple, you have to look for each one of us and beat us. The whole town of Magnolia is the battlefield and the last person standing wins." Laxus said.

"However if you break this rule then I'll start destroying each statue one by one." Laxus said. "Hell yeah, let's do this, it's so simple I can understand it." Natsu said with a huge grin on his face, and his body on fire. "The battle for Fairy Tail starts now." Laxus said as a lighting bolt hit him and the Thunder Tribe making them disappear. Everyone ran out the guildhall door looking for Laxus and his bodyguards.

"Laxus you've gone to far this time, I'll give you the punishment you deserve." Makarov said as he ran to the door but couldn't get out. "Hey Gramps we don't have time for charades we have to find Laxus." Grey said as he tried pulling Makarov through the door. "Let me help you Grey." Ichigo said as he walked up to the door but also found himself trapped. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo said as he tried to push himself through the invisible wall.

Then words started to appear in the doorway. "Statues, anyone over the age of 80, and people with spiritual power are not permitted to leave the guildhall." Makarov read out loud. "It's Freed's work, it takes time to set something like this up, so he must of done it before they appeared." Makarov said. "Grey you go on ahead and take out one of those guys." Ichigo told him.

"Hey little buddy let's go and see if we can go find any of those guys on our own." Natsu said as he started walking towards the door but also couldn't get through, shocking Ichigo, Makarov, and Happy. "What the living fuck? Natsu why can't you go through?" Ichigo asked him. "I don't know, I know I'm not a statue, I'm pretty sure I'm no over 80 and I'm not a soul so why can't I get through?" Natsu repeatedly hitting the barrier.

"Then why can't you go through?" Makarov asked. "I said I don't know." Natsu said just before they heard something metal hit the ground. They turned around and saw Gajeel eating some of the silverware. "Gajeel!?" Ichigo said surprised to see him. "Gajeel you maybe the only one that can fight Laxus at the moment." Makarov said as Gajeel started walking up to the door then found he couldn't get through.

"OH COME ON!" Ichigo said watching Gajeel try his hardest to get through. After a while of waiting and watching the number of people fighting go down, the small group of people that couldn't get through heard a cracking noise. When they turned there heads they saw it was coming from Grimmjow's statue. Then spiritual pressure hit everyone like a house, and bright blue energy started to leak show where the cracks where.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Grimmjow yelled as he finally got free from his statue prison. "Grimmjow?! How'd you get free?" Ichigo asked him as he started walking up to him. Grimmjow was clearly pissed off, "I raised my spirit energy till I broke it." Grimmjow said as he turned around and looked at the doorway, "Now where the fuck can I find that blonde bastard?" He asked everyone in the room.

"We don't know where he is, we can't even get out of here." happy said hovering next to Grimmjow. "I know I was able to hear everything that was going on." Grimmjow said as he turned around and looked at the statue of Cana, 'I'll make him pay for what he did to you, I swear.' Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Hey if Grimmjow was able to get free from the spell do you think the girls would be able to as well?" Natsu asked everyone in the room? Everyone thought about it. "How do you plan on getting them out? Grimmjow used his own power to break through it, I don't think any of the girls have that kind of power." Happy said with a sad expression on his face while sitting down on a table.

"The other girls might not have that power, but I can think of one that definitely has some strong power." Natsu said as he walked up to Erza. "How are you going to get her out of the statue?" Ichigo asked. "I'm gonna melt it off her of course." Natsu said as her picked up Erza and put her on the ground. Before Natsu could do anything Laxus appeared in the middle of the room.

"Laxus, why are you doing all this?" Makarov said. "Why am I doing all this? If you want me to stop then all you have to do is hand over the title of master to me and I'll stop." Laxus said before Natsu ran up to him and tried to hit him only to end up going through him instead. "What the hell?" Natsu said after he hit the wall from his failed attempt to hit Laxus.

"He's using thought projection, it wasn't going to be that easy to find him." Happy said. "Hey blonde, where are you so when I get out of here I can beat your ass to a bloody pulp?" Grimmjow said as he walked up to the projection. "I'm surprised you were able to escape Ever's magic, if you can find me then you can fight me, I'm not telling." Laxus said right before he disappeared.

"Damn that blonde bastard." Grimmjow said as he walked up to the doorway and hit the barrier. Everyone looked at the barrier and notice something. They walked closer and noticed it said "Grey vs Bickslow, Victor: Bickslow" Natsu was starting to get angry with Laxus "Why would he do this? This is a guild, and guilds are like families. You treat everyone in a guild like family, DAMN YOU LAXUS." Natsu said while lighting himself on fire.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I'm sorry for the lack of fighting but I'm trying to set it up for the actual fight between Grimmjow and Laxus, that fight I'll try and make it as good as I possibly can. I don't really have much to say other then that really, maybe that the next chapter well be the last of the fighting festival arc.**

 **Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**SO here's the final chapter for the fighting festival arc, I'm gonna be honest I don't even know what chapter it even started on, oh well.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 31 Dragon vs Panther**

After Natsu had his little outburst, more letters appeared on the barrier. "Battle of Fairy Tail, Four combatants remain." Makarov read off the barrier then turned around and saw Ichigo, Grimmjow, Natsu, and Gajeel just standing there. "You four are the only fighters left?!" He said. "We weren't even counted in total?"Happy said to the master. "How are we going to fight when we can't even get out of here?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow walked up to the barrier and released a cero point blank at it. A small explosion occurred and when it cleared it revealed a irritated Grimmjow and a destroyed wall but the barrier was still there. "Damn it, I thought that was going to work. Maybe I should increase the power." Grimmjow said as he was about to slide his finger on Pantera blade but Ichigo grabbed it before he could.

"I don't think destroying the guildhall well help in destroying the barrier Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Grimmjow jerked his hand from Ichigo's and walked over to the bar. "Damn it, looks like I'm gonna have to get Erza out after all." Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire. "Natsu we don't know what could happen if you melted the stone off her." Happy said. It didn't stop Natsu though, he went on with it.

"Hey don't you think you're getting kinda pervy there Salamander?" Gajeel said as he was watching Natsu trying to burn the stone off Erza. Then a crack appeared on Erza's forehead. Natsu, Happy, Makarov, and Gajeel had a look of "Oh crap I/Natsu fucked up." Ichigo looked at Natsu with a look of "Things went bad quicker then expected." and Grimmjow's look was "Shit hit the fan fast."

"Oh crap I cracked her! We need some glue! Happy get some glue quick!" Natsu said freaking out. "Aye sir." happy said as he flew looking for glue. "We don't need glue. Quick if you melt my iron with your fire and we could weld it." Gajeel said as he turned his hand into a hammer. Then the crack got bigger, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Natsu said while bowing repeatedly at Erza.

Then something unexpected happened, the stone completely broke and revealed Erza, as if she never became a stone in the first place. Erza was on the floor looking at everyone, "I feel hot, was that **YOU** Natsu?" Erza asked while glaring at Natsu with a menacing look in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO PLAY AT?!" Erza said as she punched Natsu in the face causing him to hit Gajeel in the process.

"Erza's back!" Happy said while throwing his arms into the air in joy. "But how did you break the spell?" Makarov asked. "I don't know but I think it has something to do with my fake eye." Erza said as he pointed to her right eye. 'Of course with her fake eye, the effects of spell weren't going to last long.' Makarov thought to himself. Then everyone looked at barrier and the the number went up to six.

"Six? But with Erza it should've been only five, who's the sixth?" Gajeel asked. "It seems that person has decided to join us in this." Erza said. "That person who are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Mystogan, one of the S class wizards in the guild. You two met him before, when he put everyone to sleep." Makarov said. Ichigo and Grimmjow started to remember who Mystogan was.

 **Flashback**

It was about two weeks after Ichigo and Grimmjow joined the guild. Ichigo was talking with Mira about how the whole guild thing works. Grimmjow had just thrown Natsu through the nearest wall for the sixth time that week. Then everyone in the guild was feeling sleepy all the sudden. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow sensed that someone was coming so Ichigo went into his soul form and Grimmjow just stood still smiling at who the person with strong magic energy was.

Then someone with several staffs on his back walked into the guildhall. He had on a cloak a piece of cloth covering his head, and a bandana covering his mouth. The only thing you could see on his face was his eyes, and a few strands of blue hair. He was walking up to the request board but stopped when two blades appeared out of nowhere, one on left side of his neck and the other on the right.

Grimmjow was behind him with Pantera on the guy's left side, Ichigo was in front of him with Zangetsu on the right side. "Who are you and why did you put everyone to sleep?" Ichigo asked while showing his usual scowl. Grimmjow just held on to his smile, "I can tell you're strong, you come here to fight?" Grimmjow asked him still smiling like a mad man.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow put your weapons down, his a member of Fairy Tail, this is Mystogan." Makarov told the two of them. Mystogan was confused about who the two were and gave Makarov a questioning look. "these two are our newest members and also S class like you." Makarov said. "So this is Mystogan, I was wondering when I would actually get to meet someone with high magic energy." Grimmjow said holding his smile and circling Mystogan.

Grimmjow stopped right in front of him and stood tall, they were almost the same height, Grimmjow being taller by like an inch. Mystogan looked at Grimmjow, examining him, he was curious about the bone attached to his cheek but that thought was thrown out the window when he saw the hole in his stomach. "What are you?" Mystogan asked him.

"Beat me in a fight and I'll tell you what I am." Grimmjow said with an insane grin on his face and Pantera resting on his shoulder. "Don't have time for a fight, master I only came to pick up another job." Mystogan said as he walked up to the board and grabbed a job and gave it to Makarov. "Mystogan release that sleep spell on them." Makarov said as Mystogan started walking out the guild counting backwards form 5. As he walked out the guildhall he reached one and the spell released and he disappeared.

 **End Flashback**

"Mystogan, so he's here huh? I guess I could fight him before I fight blonde." Grimmjow said Ichigo just shook his head at him. Makarov looked at Erza, "Erza go find Evergreen and get her to release the spell on the rest of the girls." Makarov told her, she nodded her head and ran out the guildhall. It didn't take long for Erza to find Evergreen, and beat her. When she beat Evergreen the girls were released from their stone prison.

"Lucy you're back!" Happy said as he jumped right at her hugging her. "Looks like Laxus just lost his hostages. Now we can fight back." Makarov said. The small group of people trapped in the guildhall filled all the girls in on what was going on. "Battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy said "Laxus was able to think of something like this?" Cana said while sitting on a counter.

"It doesn't matter, with all of you no longer hostages, Laxus can't continue with this stupid game any longer." Makarov said. "Still... What about all those people that got caught in Freed's trap and got seriously hurt?" Mira said. "Yea that's right, Laxus deserves to get punished for what he did this time." Bisca said. "Don't worry after this is all over I'll give Laxus the punishment he deserves." Makarov said

"Hold on for a second." Natsu said causing everyone in the guildhall to look at him. "I've got to admit that what Laxus did by forcing everyone to fight each other in a situation like this is going to give him some tough punishment. But I don't think there's nothing wrong with trying to find out who the strongest in the guild is. All I'm saying Gramps is don't go too hard on the guy." Natsu said, shocking pretty much everyone in the guildhall.

"Natsu you can say the smartest things at the most random of times. I think you might-" Ichigo didn't even get to finish his sentence because Natsu tried to start a fight with everyone i the guildhall. **'I guess he's only smart in the moment he actually needs to be.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said. Then all of a sudden Laxus voice was being heard from everywhere in the guildhall.

"It seems that we've lost one the rules... I'll just install a new rule then. To keep this 'Battle of Fairy Tail' going I've activated the Thunder Palace. The time remain before the Thunder Palace goes off is one hour and ten minutes, will you be able to stop us in time... or will you play nice and retire 'Master'?" Then Laxus's voice was cut off. "DAMN YOU LAXUS, YOU WOULD GO AS FAR AS TO BRING INNOCENTS INTO THIS?!" Makarov yelled before he grabbed his chest and fell on the floor breathing heavily. "Master!" Everyone said as they rushed to him.

"This is bad he needs his medicine." Mira said as he ran to the back to go get it for him. Then Mira came back with a worried expression. "Everyone look outside." Mira said. Everyone went to the rooftop and saw giant lighting lacrima floating in the air and surrounding the whole city. "What the hell are those things?" Ichigo said as everyone was looking at them.

"This must be the 'Thunder Palace' Laxus was talking about. This is bad each one of those of things have enormous amount of magic lighting in them." Mira said. "What do you think well happen if they go off?" Lucy said looking at the giant lacrimas with worry. "If they go off then it hit Magnolia with powerful lighting strikes and destroy the town." Cana said.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Sniper rifle requip." Bisca said as she summoned her sniper rifle and shot one of the orbs, but no one was expecting what happened next. The lighting lacrima released a lighting bolt at Bisca electrocuting her. Bisca was alive but unconscious on the ground. "Living link magic?!" Cana said. "What's this living link thing?" Grimmjow said.

"Those things are enchanted with living link magic. That means that whatever damage we do to it, it'll come back at us." Cana said. "So we'll just be attacking ourselves, damn how do we take them out then?" Ichigo asked. "We'll have to take out Laxus to shut those things down, we have to be careful we still have Freed and Bickslow still in this." Cana said.

Natsu was full on furious with Laxus now, he climbed over the railing to see if he could get out but was stopped by the barrier again. "Damn it, it even reaches all the way up here?" Natsu said. "Hold on Natsu if it's the barrier that's keeping you, Gajeel, Ichigo, and Grimmjow in here then I can help." Levy said then the four mentioned people looked at her. "How can you do that?" Gajeel asked her.

"The barrier is an enchantment, it's a form of writing, I can definitely help out." Levy said. So while The four of them were waiting on Levy to get them out of there, Ichigo and Grimmjow could feel Mystogan fighting Laxus then they felt a huge amount of Magic energy coming from Mira. "Holy shit, this power, she had this much power inside of her this whole time?!" Grimmjow said while trying to sense who she was fighting but couldn't because her power was covering the magic signature of the other person she was fighting.

Then the barrier showed who won the fight. "Mirajane vs Freed, Victor: Tie" everyone read it. "All that power and she ended it in a tie?" Ichigo asked confused as to what happened. Then another one came onto the board, "Lucy vs Bickslow, Victor: Lucy" Natsu smiled at that one, "You've got to be kidding me! Bunny girl can actually fight?" Gajeel said.

"Of course she can fight, she's strong." Natsu said. "I just thought she was a cheerleader." Gajeel said. "And so what cheerleaders and fight, haven't you heard the story of 'the tortoise and the cheerleader'?" Natsu said as he got in Gajeel's face. "of course I remember and it was 'the tortoise and the hare', and the hare lost remember?" Gajeel said. Then Levy shot up from her spot covered with books all over. "That's it, I got it now..." Levy said as she started spouting some stuff that nobody in the room could understand.

Natsu and Gajeel just watched as Levy continued talking smart then she walked up to the doorway. "It's time that you guys go take part in the 'Battle of Fairy tail', you guys ready?" Levy asked as she opened the barrier as Natsu and Gajeel ran out of it. "Finally I've been itching to fight that blonde bastard." Grimmjow said as he and Ichigo started to walk to the doorway but found they couldn't get through still.

"What the hell? Levy I thought you got rid of the barrier, why can't we get through?" Ichigo said. Levy was just as shocked at what just happened. "I think that Freed made this part more complicated then the rest of it, it'll take me some time to get rid of it." Levy said as she went right back to work on trying to get Ichigo and Grimmjow out. After a while Ichigo and Grimmjow could sense Natsu and Erza arriving where Laxus and Mystogan were then Mystogan's energy disappeared then Erza left.

"Natsu's all alone and he's about to fight Laxus on his own." Ichigo said to Grimmjow, who was just sitting at the bar having a drink. "Let the pipsqueak try and take on that blonde bastard. Just wait till I get out of here Laxus." Grimmjow said then stood up. "Hey Levy how much longer till you get us out of here?" Ichigo asked her. "I just finished, this should allow you guys to get out of here." Levy said as she went up to the barrier and put a piece of paper on it.

Ichigo and Grimmjow ran through the doorway. "It worked, thanks Levy I owe you one." Ichigo said before he flash stepped away to where Erza was. Ichigo could sense that Erza was pushing herself to her limits just by the way her magic energy was fluctuating. Grimmjow sonidoed straight to where Laxus was, he could sense that Gajeel had joined the fight and is helping Natsu.

Ichigo made it to Erza wondering what she was doing then he saw that she summoned a good 300 weapons. "Erza what are doing?" Ichigo asked, "I'm going to take out all of these lacrima, we only have about two minutes left." Erza said before falling on one knee. "Erza if you attack all of these things you could die from the living link thing." Ichigo said to her, before she could say anything though a voice was being heard in both their heads.

"Hey everyone can you hear me? This is an emergency, look at the sky." the voice said, "Warren? his telepathy." Erza said. "Everyone stop fighting and listen up, we have to take out those things in the sky. not one of them can be left in the sky, it's Laxus's magic, it'll destroy the whole town if we don't use our magic to stop it." Warren said.

 **(Then an argument broke out because everyone could hear everyone, if you want to read that then read the manga cause that's too long for me to write all that unnecessary crap, juts know that Lucy was able to fix it and everyone decided to work together to stop it.)**

"Everyone take the ones on the east side, Ichigo will take the ones on the north and the west side, I'll take the south side." Erza said as she released all her weapons on the south side. Ichigo charged the biggest Getsuga he could and released it taking out the ones on the north and west side, everyone else took out the ones on the east side. After the lacrimas were destroyed all the damage went back to everyone who had attacked a lacrima, Ichigo and Erza took the most damage.

 **With Grimmjow**

After Warren's telepathy told everyone to stop the lacrimas Grimmjow stood and watched Ichigo as he launched a getsuga at the ones he was suppose to take out, Grimmjow started to laugh as Ichigo got struck by all the lacrima he destroyed and started to fall to the ground. "Kurosaki, I know that's gotta hurt getting hit by all that power right back at you. With that regeneration you have thanks to your hollow, it'll take more then that to kill you." Grimmjow said before he sensed Laxus's magic energy increase drastically.

"Oh so you've finally decided to go all out huh? Now I'll go fight you." Grimmjow said before he sonidoed to where Laxus was fighting. When Grimmjow arrived he saw that Laxus was giving off huge amounts of magic energy. Laxus's appearance changed as well, he was taller, more muscular, his canines were sharper and longer like Natsu's and Gajeel's, he had scales on his arms now and his eyes were completely white.

Natsu and Gajeel were on the ground beaten up and were bleeding a little. Laxus started to inhaled deeply, "Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Gajeel said while on the ground looking at Laxus. "It's impossible, he can't pull that off unless he is what I think he is." Natsu said looking up from the ground. "Lighting Dragon Roar" Laxus said as he released all the energy he had in his mouth.

The energy was heading straight towards Natsu and Gajeel, but it didn't make it. Grimmjow appeared in front of them and sliced the attack in half with Pantera. "So this is the power you were hiding from me at the time." Grimmjow said as he sheathed Pantera, "Dragon Slayer Magic, honestly not what I was expecting. I don't really care, this is the power that I wanted to fight." Grimmjow said as he started to smile and charged Laxus.

Grimmjow was halfway from reaching Laxus when he used sonido to appear above him. Laxus caught the punch from Grimmjow, the force of the punch was strong enough to cause the ground below Laxus to crack. Then Laxus turned into a bolt of lighting and started to zoom around the cathedral. Laxus then stopped and appeared above Grimmjow, "Lighting Dragon Iron Fist" Laxus said as he hit Grimmjow with it shocking him in the process and sending him back a couple feet.

Grimmjow had a couple burn marks all over his body and his clothes were charred, a side from his espada jacket, that was just a dirty.. "now that's a punch you blonde bastard, you even got through my hierro." Grimmjow said then sonidoed over to Laxus and started to throw punches at him at lighting speeds. Laxus was dodging the punches, "is this seriously all you got? you won't be able to hit me at that speed, I move faster then lighting." Laxus said and went to punch Grimmjow in the face.

Grimmjow grabbed Laxus's fist, "Don't get cocky kid, I still got more power but I'm trying to enjoy this fight first." Grimmjow said as he threw Laxus's fist away then kneed him in the face causing Laxus to back up a little. "You don't want to go all out yet cause you want to 'enjoy this fight', and you call me cocky." Laxus said as he went into his lighting form to appear behind Grimmjow.

"Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist" Laxus said as he went to swing at Grimmjow who jumped back to avoid the punch but then saw the giant fist made of lighting heading his way. Grimmjow crossed his arms in front of him to minimize the damage. The giant lighting fist hit Grimmjow sending him back a couple feet then was paralyzed for a moment. "What the hell? I can't move." Grimmjow said as lighting was moving around his body causing him to stay still.

"That's the point, Lighting Dragon Jaw" Laxus said as he gathered a large amount of lighting in his hands then joined both his hands together. Laxus then hit Grimmjow to the floor with the attack and then caused the remaining lighting to go of in a small explosion electrocuting Grimmjow and creating a small crater from the attack. "All that bark and no bite, and here I thought you were strong enough to take me on, I'll just have to kill you now." Laxus said but then got punched in stomach hard enough to make him back up and spit blood.

"I told you I wanted to enjoy the fight, guess I have to go all out now." Grimmjow said as he looked at Laxus. Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera and got into his release stance "Now let me show you the difference in our power." Grimmjow said with a huge smile and looking at Laxus. "Grind Pantera" Grimmjow said the release command and unleashed all his power, he didn't hold back anything this time.

The wind picked up and surrounded Grimmjow, the wind was strong enough to send Natsu and Gajeel to the wall and then the roof got a hole blown in it by the wind. Laxus was able to hold his own in the high speed wind but was slowly getting pushed back. 'What the living hell is this power he's releasing? This is so much power being released at one time, it even took a chunk of the roof from the Cathedral.' Laxus thought to himself.

When the wind died down it revealed Grimmjow in his resurreccion then he let out a powerful yell. "AAAAAAHHHHH" When he did this he generated a sound wave powerful enough that it made a crater and destroyed part of the wall. 'He can make this much power just by yelling? How powerful is this guy?' Laxus thought as he watched Grimmjow. Then he felt Grimmjow released all his spiritual pressure, it was suffocating Natsu and Gajeel despite them both used to spiritual pressure, Laxus was on one knee breathing heavily.

Grimmjow then sealed his pressure, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to breath again, Laxus to breath normally. "See blonde your power is nowhere near mine, comeback to me in a couple decades." Grimmjow said as he stood right in front of him. Laxus then went into his lighting form and tried to hit Grimmjow from above with an 'Lighting Dragon Iron Fist' but Grimmjow caught it and wasn't receiving any injuries.

"You don't get it do you? My power like this is much more stronger then your own." Grimmjow said as he pulled Laxus down and punched him in the face hard enough to send him through the roof Laxus tried to escape by turning himself into lighting but Grimmjow had grabbed the back of his head and slammed it in to roof of the Cathedral dragging him across the roof. "You're done for blonde" Grimmjow said as he kicked him through the roof.

"It's not over yet you blue hair bastard." Laxus said as he started to charge magic energy in between his hands. "That's the move that took out master Jose in one shot." Gajeel said loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. "It's Fairy Law, only Gramps knows that spell, how can you do it Laxus?" Natsu asked. "So this is the move that the old man used to take out the Phantom's master huh? Hit me with your best shot." Grimmjow smiling and waiting for Laxus to release it.

Then Levy and Freed appeared out of nowhere. "Laxus you have to stop, it's the master, he's terribly sick, he could die." Levy said. Laxus stopped charging the attack, "Laxus aren't you going to go see your grandfather?" Freed said. The Laxus started to laugh like a mad man. "I don't care what happens to that old fart, if he dies then I'll be the next master of Fairy Tail." Laxus said as he continued charging the spell. "Goodbye you weaklings, Fairy Law" Laxus said before a bright light engulfed the whole town.

When the light disappeared Everyone was still alive and okay. "What the hell? Why didn't it work?" Laxus said frustrated. "It didn't work because Fairy Law only attacks anyone the wielder deems an enemy." Freed said to Laxus. "I can sense that everyone in this town is still alive, that means that your attack didn't even kill one soul." Grimmjow said looking at Laxus.

"Impossible, anyone who stands in my way is my enemy." Laxus said furious. "Laxus you can say what you want and lie to yourself, but you can't lie to your heart." Freed said. Then Laxus started to gather magic energy in his hands, "Fine then I'll just have to kill you all myself. Lighting Dragon Heavenward Halberd" Laxus said as he released the attack at Grimmjow who just stood still.

"Desgarron" Grimmjow said as he launched the claws in his right hand at the lighting attack, at first it looks like the two attacks are equal in power then Grimmjow's attack sliced right through Laxus, then he released the ones on his left hand at Laxus, who used Lighting Dragon roar to cancel the attack. Grimmjow then started to charge a cero but then Natsu jumped in front of him.

"Hey pipsqueak do you want to die here?" Grimmjow said to him, "Grimmjow let me finish off Laxus, I started this fight, I'll finish it." Natsu told him, Grimmjow then made the cero dissipate in the air. "Fine he got boring to fight after I released my resurreccion." Grimmjow said as he had Pantera go back into his sword form and sheathed it. "Natsu? You think you can beat me? I kicked your ass earlier, along with Gajeel as well, how are you going to beat me?" Laxus said

"I'm going to beat you and return all the pain you caused to the guild today." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. Natsu looked at Laxus with fury in his eyes. Grimmjow saw all the anger in Natsu's eyes and for a split second he thought he saw Natsu's eyes flicker to a jade green. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu said as he turned his hands in a circle motion and unleashed a tornado of fire at Laxus sending him into the air.

'The pipsqueak was able to take him out in one shot, I guess he really is stronger. I'll have to see how strong another time.' Grimmjow thought to himself as he walked over to Natsu. who fell on his back from the amount of power he had just released.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I'm sorry if it disappointed you, I was more focused on trying to get to the Grimmjow and Laxus fight to be honest, I couldn't think of anything for Ichigo to do other then to take care of the lacrimas. next chapter will be start off some filler chapters, which include some training from Ichigo and Grimmjow, some missions with hollows, and whatever comes to mind. That's all I got to say.**

 **Review**


	32. Chapter 32

"Hollow" _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 32**

After the fight with Laxus, Fantasia was pushed back a day. After the destruction of the Thunder Palace most of the guild members were in terrible shape and only a few were able to actually move on their own. Everyone was in the Guildhall getting treated for their injuries. Ichigo was in his body with his torso, left arm, and right leg wrapped up from the injuries he received from attacking the Thunder Palace.

Grimmjow didn't want to be treated for his injuries because he wanted his regeneration to take care of it. Grimmjow wasn't badly injured, fighting Laxus in his sealed state was a bad idea, he did get a couple of broken ribs, several 2 degree burns from the lighting attacks, and his clothes were burned and charred beyond recognizance, besides his espada jacket which was just dirty.

Grimmjow went to go change then met up with Ichigo at the bar. "Hey Kurosaki what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Grimmjow said as he sat down in his usual spot. "I wanted to talk to you about the idea of training these guys so they're much stronger so they can take on the tougher threats that come at them." Ichigo said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I would say that idea would be a waste of my time." Grimmjow said taking a beer that Mira filled for him. "How would it be a waste of time? Don't you want to fight Fairy Tail's strongest?" Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow who had finished his beer in one gulp. "I did fight the strongest in this guild, that blonde bastard." Grimmjow said with a frown. "But Laxus isn't the strongest in the guild, from what I hear it's the last S class member we haven't met, Gildarts Clive." Ichigo said knowing full well that caught Grimmjow's interest.

"Gildarts Clive, I'll see if he truly is the strongest this guild has to offer me." Grimmjow said with a smile. "So what about the training idea?" Ichigo said, "I don't know, who are we going to train? it better not be weaklings." Grimmjow said causing Ichigo to smile a bit. "We'll be training Natsu's team, Shadow Gear, Elfman, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, and let me see." Ichigo said as he was looking around the guild.

Ichigo was still looking around when Mira tapped him on the shoulder. "I'd like to train with you guys if you let me." Mira said with her sweet smile. "Yea if you want to come if that's fine." Ichigo said. "You, I definitely want to you to come, that power you showed earlier today, it caught my interest." Grimmjow said with a smile. "I just want to go so I can get use to being able to use my magic again after so long." Mira said.

"What is your magic anyway, that power you showed was humongous." Ichigo said to her, Mira just smiled and closed her eyes. "It's takeover magic, I can takeover anything I want, the power you two sense earlier was one my takeovers, it was Satan soul." Mira said before walking away waitress. "Satan soul, so she took over a demon and gained it's abilities, she should be fun to fight." Grimmjow said smiling.

Then the two sensed Laxus was coming to the guildhall. "I wonder what he wants after everything he did yesturday?" Ichigo said as took a sip of coffee then turned around to see Laxus enter the guildhall. "Laxus what are you doing here?" Cana said walking up to him. "I'm just here to see the old man." Laxus said before getting slapped in the face by Cana. "How dare you? You don't deserve to even look at the master after what you pulled." Cana said.

Ichigo walked up to the two of them. "He's in the medical room, he'll be fine but we can't cause him anymore stress or his condition will worsen." Ichigo said moving Cana out of the way so Laxus could go talk to the master, then Natsu who had a cast on his right arm and leg, had his torso wrapped to the point where he looked like a mummy's chest and stomach. Most of his face was wrapped up as well, the only thing you could see was his left eye.

Natsu walked up to Laxus and started saying something but no one could understand what he was saying because his mouth was covered so it was mostly mumbling. After he finished saying what he was saying, everyone in the guildhall had a deadpin expression on their faces. Then Gajeel stepped forward and repeated what Natsu said. "Laxus next we fight it won't be a two-on-one fight, it'll be one-on-one. I'll become stronger and beat you myself without any help."

Laxus just smiled and walked past Natsu waving at him without turning around. "Why'd you let him through to see the master?" Cana said to Ichigo making everyone look at them. "I let him through because he longer can fight and I can tell he has no desire to even try to fight at the moment." Ichigo said before turning around and walking back to the bar.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone received the news that Laxus was expelled from the guild the following day. The one who took it the hardest other then the Thunder Tribe was Natsu. "Hey Gramps, you have to let Laxus come back into the guild." Natsu said as he tried to get the master to change his mind. Erza kept trying to get Natsu to stop but that fell on deaf ears. "Gramps you have to let him back in so I can have my rematch with Laxus." Natsu said before Erza hit him in the head knocking him to the ground.

"We have to respect the master's decision Natsu." Erza said as Natsu got back up rubbing the bump on his head. "How the hell do you expect to beat that blonde bastard at your current level?" Grimmjow said as he kicked opened the guildhall doors and started walking towards Natsu and Erza. "How'd you hear the conversation from outside?" Lucy asked him.

"With how loud Salamander is I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town could hear him." Gajeel said. Grimmjow stopped in front of Erza and Natsu "You didn't answer my question how are you going to beat him at your current level?" Grimmjow said to Natsu's face. "I'll beat him, I don't care how but I'll beat him by myself." Natsu said to Grimmjow's face.

"Then how about you come with us after Fantasia so we can train you guys?" Ichigo said as he entered the guildhall in his body. "What training are you talking about?" Erza asked. "Me and Grimmjow will be training you so you guys can fight any tougher threats that comes at you guys in the future." Ichigo said. "Who's going to be training with you guys?" Grey asked.

"It'll be Team Natsu, Shadow gear, Cana, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, and Elfman." Ichigo answered Grey. "Anyone who wants to join in on this training you'll have to prove to me that you're strong enough to take on this training." Grimmjow said smiling to the whole guildhall. "And to do that you'll actually hurt me with your most powerful attack, you fail you don't go simple as that." Grimmjow said knowing full well pretty much nobody in the guild besides the people that were called could even touch him.

Ichigo saw practically most the guild members expressions fall once Grimmjow said that. Ichigo would've liked to train everyone in the guildhall but to get them all stronger would take forever. Ichigo just sighed and went to grab his usual at the bar.

"Now that that's out of the way, we have to get ready for the Fantasia parade tonight, anyone who can move while take part in the parade, even you two." Makarov said as he looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Wait we'll be taking part in this? What well we be doing?" Ichigo asked him. "I don't know what you'll be doing just make it spectacular for the crowd." Makarov said as he walked into his office.

"Juvia can't wait to see what the parade well be like." Juvia said then Cana walked up to her. "You won't be _watching_ the Parade you'll be _in_ the parade." Cana told her. "Juvia well be in the parade?" She asked, "Of course you're a Fairy Tail member after all." Cana said. Ichigo was thinking what he was going to do for the parade. Grimmjow immediately decided he wasn't going to be part of the parade after Makarov said he was going to be in it.

 **Fantasia**

Later that night Fairy Tail was doing the parade through the town of Magnolia. **(Not gonna describe what happens in the parade you can watch/read that.)** When it was Ichigo's turn to do something in the parade he didn't know what to do, he still had no idea what to do for the parade. He was still in his body so all he did was go into soul form then released as much spirit energy as he could and as able to create a beam of blue spirit energy to shoot into the sky. He then poured all that power into the blade of Zangetsu and shot a Getsuga into the sky getting rid of any clouds in sky. **(Basically what he did when he got his powers back in the Fullbringer Arc)**

'It wasn't much but it was the only thing I could think of last second.' Ichigo thought to himself. **'Well at least it was something, you could've just stayed standing still till it was over.'** His inner hollow said. _'Ichigo if you didn't think of anything for the parade then why didn't you do what Grimmjow did and not take part in it?'_ Zangetsu asked him. 'I'm taking part in this because these guys helped me and gave a home and friends so I'll help them with anything, whether it's fighting or anything trivial I'll help them.

 **'That's our king, always thinking of other's over himself, the hero.'** The hollow said then disappeared back into Ichigo's inner world. From above on the rooftops Grimmjow was watching the parade, then he sensed Laxus in an allay and jumped down below to meet him. Laxus was watching the parade and had a bag over his shoulder. "Hey Dreyar you decided to stay and watch?" Grimmjow said.

"Dreyar? What happened to 'Blonde Bastard', I'm just here to see what the guild's doing before I leave, it'll be a while before I see any of them again so I'm taking in as much as I can for the moment." Laxus said as he was watching Makarov dance like a fool in a jester outfit. "You've earned my respect, is what I call you a problem?" Grimmjow asked. "No, no it's not. Anyway take care of the guild while I'm gone." Laxus said as he turned around as started walking.

"Hey Dreyar you might want to take a look before you go." Grimmjow said as he pointed to the parade, where everyone in the parade had their right hand in the air with their thumb and index extended, looking like a backwards L, even Ichigo who was looking in Grimmjow's and Laxus direction. Laxus was starting to tear up then he turned around and wipe them away. "Thank you for every thing old man." Laxus said in low voice Grimmjow barley was able to pick up on it. As Laxus was going to round the corner he looked back and saw the Grimmjow was also doing the pose as everyone else.

"Hey Dreyar take care and get stronger so the next time we meet we can have a proper fight." Grimmjow said as Laxus smiled waved at him then disappeared.

 **AN: That's the chapter, what'd you guys think of it? Next chapter will be Ichigo and Grimmjow training Fairy Tail and something unexpected happens while they train, what well it be?**

 **Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone I'm back, now that school started I'll be uploading on weekends, sometimes it'll be on Saturday or Sunday, others it might be both depends on how I am at the time. This is chapter 1 of 4 filler chapters, then once that's done I'll do the Oracion Seis arc. That's all I got to say for now, here's the chapter.**

 **"Hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 33 Training Day**

After the Fantasia parade everyone went home to rest up for the training that Ichigo and Grimmjow had planned. When morning came around Natsu was the first to get out of bed. Natsu was so energetic to train with the two strongest members in the guild and show them what he's got.

Natsu did a couple of stretches outside as a warm up. Happy came outside after a while to check on him. After about an hour Ichigo woke up and saw Natsu swinging his arms in the air like he was fighting someone.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Ichigo asked him as he stopped to look at him. "I'm just getting in a warm up before we go to train today." Natsu said as he started to walk up to him. "What kind of training are we doing anyway?" Natsu asked him. Ichigo turned around and walked to have breakfast "You'll see what kind of training when we get there." Ichigo said.

"There? Where are we going?" Happy said. "Remember that place we went to when me and Grimmjow showed you guys the power difference between hollows?" Ichigo asked. "Yea, what about it?" Natsu asked, "That's where we're training." Ichigo said.

 **Three Hours Later**

After breakfast Ichigo went into his soul form and left his body in the hammock he sleeps on. Then Ichigo, Natsu, and Happy went to the guildhall and waited on everyone else to show up. When everyone showed up they all went to the training area. For Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira it was their first times coming to the training area. When they got there the first thing everyone noticed was the crater that Grimmjow made from last time.

"As you can see this is the same place where we came last time, this is the perfect place to train and become stronger." Ichigo said as he looked at the group. "Kurosaki and me have decided that we wont go easy on you guys, you have to give it everything you got." Grimmjow said as walked up to Ichigo and stood beside him. "We'll pick who we'll train for the day then we;ll get started." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean pick 'who you'll train', I thought we were all going to train with you?" Grey asked. "They mean that they'll pick who they want to train, my guess is that it'll be a team bonding type of training." Erza said. "Erza's right, we'll take turns who we want to train with us." Ichigo said but could see the confused look on Natsu's face. "We're basically picking teams for you guys." Ichigo said and could tell Natsu got it that time.

Ichigo went first and picked Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Elfman, Grey, and Juvia. Grimmjow went next and picked Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, and Mira. Erza got the choice to pick which team she wanted to join. She went with Grimmjow's, which made him smile. "Okay now that we got that out of the way, I'll take my team over to the other side of the river about a mile ahead." Ichigo said.

When Ichigo arrived at his spot to train he looked at his group that he had to work with. 'Hmm, everyone in my group is strong but not at the level of actually forcing me to go into bankai.' Ichigo thought to himself. **'Well the fire breather definitely has the power to pose a challenge. The stripper would be next, in terms of power.'** The hollow said to him.

'Well Natsu and Grey have plenty of power, Juvia is pretty strong as well.' Ichigo said to the hollow. _'Ichigo, everyone in this group is strong and have plenty of potential that needs to be unlocked but that doesn't mean that they're weak.'_ Zangetsu said to him. 'You're right old man, they have potential to become stronger.' Ichigo said.

 **'Hey king at least make this interesting to watch. I want to see what the pink haired one can do.'** The hollow said before going back into Ichigo's inner world. "Alright for this part of the training the six of you well be fighting me, I won't be holding back. Your goal is simple, all you have to do is make me release my bankai. If I take all of you out before you can do that then you fail this part." Ichigo said.

Natsu slammed his flaming fist into his hand "Got it, force you to release your bankai and we win, simple as that." Natsu said as he jumped into the air, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack" Natsu said as he released the attack at Ichigo who unsheathed Zangetsu and cut the attack in half. "Come one Natsu I know that's not all you got." Ichigo said as Natsu landed and smiled.

Ichigo was about to jump forward at Natsu but had to dodge when he saw ice flying in his direction. Grey stayed at a distance and then put his hands into the ground making ice to shoot out and was heading towards Ichigo. Ichigo jumped over it but then got a flaming fist to the face from Natsu. Ichigo flipped over in midair and landed on the ground. Ichigo then had to block an ax coming from Taurus.

Ichigo then flash stepped behind Taurus and kicked him through the ice that Grey made earlier. Then Ichigo had to dodge water attacked coming Juvia. Elfman went into his Beast Soul and charged Ichigo, he started to swing his fist into the ground trying to hit Ichigo. Natsu jumped over Elfman and went to punch Ichigo but Ichigo blocked the punch with the blade of Zangetsu.

"Come on, you guys aren't really putting any pressure on me." Ichigo said as he flash stepped above everyone, "Getsuga Tensho" he said as he released it at the ground, Natsu jumped into the air, "Fire Dragon Roar" the breath attack was able to cancel out the getsuga. Ichigo zoomed out of the smoke and landed in front of Natsu and kicked him in the stomach.

Natsu went flying across the area, Happy flew in and grabbed his friend. happy flew Natsu straight back to Ichigo who was in a sword fight with Grey. "Fire Dragon talon" Natsu said as he kicked across the face. Ichigo jumped back to Elfman's fist, but then he felt something wrap around his leg and saw it was Lucy's whip. Lucy was held him in place for a bit as Natsu and Happy flew into the air. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" Natsu said as he released a huge ball of fire at Ichigo. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as he released the attack causing a big explosion sending him to the ground.

"Ice Make: Ice Impact" Grey said as he summoned a giant ice hammer above Ichigo and had it land on him. When the ice hammer disappeared it revealed Ichigo who had a couple of bruises and his shihankusho was burned and charred in a couple of places. Ichigo then jumped into the air then flash stepped behind Grey and kicked him in the back sending him flying into Elfman who was thrown off his feet by the force.

Ichigo was about to head for Lucy but then he found himself in a water bubble from Juvia. When he broke out of it he got bombarded with ranged attacks from Lucy who summoned Sagittarius, Grey who was using Ice Make Lance, and Juvia using water slicer. When they stopped Ichigo was gone. Everyone looked everywhere but couldn't find him then they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming from above.

Ichigo was charging a huge Getsuga. "How are we gonna stop something that big? It take up most of the sky." Lucy said with a worried look. "We could put everything we have into one attack to stop it." Grey said. "Happy put me down, I got an idea." Natsu told him. "Okay but be careful, Ichigo's pretty strong." Happy said to him. "I've become stronger then I was before." Natsu said as Happy put him down.

Ichigo saw him walk forward, 'What are you planning on doing Natsu?' Ichigo thought himself as he saw Natsu stand a couple of feet in front of everyone else. **'He thinks he can stop the attack, with this much power in it I doubt he could.'** The hollow said. Ichigo then released the attack. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as it was heading towards Natsu. Natsu smiled and looked at the attack then got into a stance and lit his hands on fire.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu said as he moved his hands in a circular motion and released the attack at the giant getsuga heading his way. The two attacks collided and caused a blinding explosion. After everyone could see again they were in awe that Natsu was able to stop Ichigo's attack. Ichigo landed and juts stood there and started clapping, confusing everyone.

 **With Grimmjow**

When Ichigo left the area and took his group to train Grimmjow started his training. "Alright, let's get something clear: One, I wont be going easy on **any** of you guys. And two all you have to do is force me to release my resurreccion and you pass, if I take all of you guys out before you can you fail." Grimmjow said with a smile. "You can have the first shot at me." Grimmjow said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Gajeel found himself smiling and charged forward. "Haha this training idea might be fun after all!" Gajeel said as he jumped over Grimmjow, "Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel said as he released the breath attack below at Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned around with a smile and released a cero at the attack cancelling it out. "Is that the best you got metal face?" Grimmjow said.

Gajeel landed and smiled "Not even close, pussy cat." Gajeel said as he ran up to him and turned his hands into his "Iron Dragon's Clubs"and started swinging at Grimmjow who was dodging every swing. "I know you can do better then that." Grimmjow said right before he saw something shiny in the corner of his eyes and jumped back to avoid it. "Damn I thought I had you." Erza said as she summoned her duel swords.

"You're not fast enough to catch me by surprise Scarlet." Grimmjow said before the ground started to shake and a giant fist made of vines appeared. "What the hell?!" Grimmjow said as he saw that it was Droy who was doing it. Grimmjow released a cero at the fist destroying it. "Nice try" He said as he turned around and hit Jet who was running up behind him, in the gut. "Not fast enough." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow had to jump into the air when he saw two different blades coming from his right and left. Erza was in her Black Wing Armor and was the one coming from the right. Gajeel was the one on the left and had his Iron Dragon's Sword. Then he felt a huge amount of energy coming from behind him, he turned around to catch a fist going to his face.

"Oh so you finally decided to join in huh?" Grimmjow said as he looked at Mira who was in her Satan form. Her hair was spiked up, the small amount of hair that she keeps tied above her forehead was now longer and going over her left eye. She had a thin black line going over her right eye and mid thighs. She has gauntlets on her hands, there were scales on her forearms along with fins on them. She had a red one piece suit that exposed her stomach, part of her breast, and upper back, which was accompanied by a pair of bat like wings. She had a tail covered in scales, and boots that went up to her mid thigh.

"Well I came along so I could get use to having my magic back. I wasn't going to just stand back and watch." Mira said as she yanked her hand out of Grimmjow's grip and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground, creating a small crater. "Now that's the power I wanted to see." Grimmjow said as he saw a couple of cards land right in front of him then exploded in his face.

"Damn that packed a punch Cana." Grimmjow said as he got out of the smoke cloud. "You had your first shot now it's my turn to have mine." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed over Cana. "I'll buy you a drink after this." was the last thing Cana heard before being kicked in the stomach with so much force she was sent flying into a tree on the other side of the field.

Then Grimmjow sonidoed up to Droy and grabbed his face and slammed his head into the ground. Jet run up to Grimmjow and started punching at high speeds. Grimmjow just dodged them then punched him in the face sending him into the ground. "Really I was expecting you to at least be fast then before." Grimmjow said then looked at Levy. "Sorry short stuff but-" Grimmjow didn't even finish his sentence as he got blasted with lighting from behind.

It came from Erza who was in her Lighting Empress Armor. "That stung Scarlet." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera and charged at Erza slashing at her while she blocked with her lighting staff. Grimmjow then sonidoed behind her and kicked grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her behind him. He then looked at Levy again. But Gajeel stood in front of him.

"What are you doing metal face?" Grimmjow asked Gajeel. Gajeel didn't say anything, he just jumped forward and started slashing at Grimmjow with his iron swords. Grimmjow just dodged and watched him. 'Is he trying to protect her?' Grimmjow thought to himself and failed to notice Mira's fist hit him in the face sending him flying across the area. When Grimmjow realized what happened he flipped over in midair and had his feet hit the tree behind him and pushed himself to where Mira was shattering the tree in the process.

"Now this is getting fun." Grimmjow said as he blocked Erza's sword with Pantera and grabbed Mira's fist. Then he pushed Erza to the side and roundhouse kicked Mira. Then Erza requipped into her flight armor then she and Grimmjow started slashing at each other at high speeds. Grimmjow hierro was causing a problem to Erza who couldn't cut through it no matter many times she clashed at him.

"What's this Scarlet? You can't cut through my hierro? Why is that?" Grimmjow said as he side stepped Erza's twin blades then used his left forearm to block one sword and Pantera to block the other. "You want to know why you can't cut through my hierro? It's because I've harden it by putting more power into it." Grimmjow said as he headbutted Erza and kicked her stomach sending her a couple yards back.

Gajeel jumped over Erza, "Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel said as he released the attack point blank. The storm of metal shards broke through Grimmjow's hierro. Grimmjow then grabbed Gajeel's face and slammed his head into ground. Grimmjow let go of Gajeel's face then kicked him in the stomach hard enough that he landed where Levy was. "Was that seriously all you got?" Grimmjow said as he looked at an unconscious Jet, Droy, and Cana. Erza who was looking at him from her spot, Gajeel who was getting off the ground and a terrified Levy.

"No that's not everything we got." Gajeel said as he looked at Grimmjow with a smile and pointed up into the sky. "Soul Extinctor" Grimmjow heard as Mira released a huge blast of dark energy at him. Grimmjow didn't even have time to react as the attack hit him full force. When the smoke cleared, Grimmjow's espada jacket was a little messed up, his shirt was practically gone, and his pants had holes in them. Grimmjow was breathing hard for a bit. Then smiled and started laughing like a maniac.

Everyone was confused at what was going on.

 **Two Hours Later**

After everyone was finished getting treated for their injuries besides Ichigo who wasn't that injured and Grimmjow who again said that his regeneration was good enough for him. Ichigo and Grimmjow explained to everyone that today's training exercise wasn't to actually force them to release their bankai and resurreccion but to show the two of them that they could actually handle themselves against people as strong as them.

"That's all the training for today, let's go back to the guildhall so you guys can rest up and tomorrow we start the next part of your training." Ichigo said as he started heading back to Magnolia. "Hey Ichigo what did you think of my new power?" Natsu asked him. "You have more power then what expected you to have. I didn't think that you would actually be able to out power my getsuga." Ichigo said.

Lucy who heard what he said walked up to the two, "Wait what do you mean 'out power' your getsuga? You put a lot of power into didn't you?" Lucy asked as she looked at him. "It's what I said, he out powered my attack. Yea I put a lot of energy into it but Natsu used that new technique and it had more power in it then my getsuga." Ichigo said.

Everyone else in the group heard what he said. "Are you saying that Natsu is as powerful as you?" Erza asked him. "I'm not really sure about that but he could possibly be strong as me with my shikai." Ichigo said. Natsu just held a smile all the way back to Magnolia. When they arrived at the guildhall Natsu told everyone what happened and was getting bombard by questions from everyone.

Grimmjow went to go change then went to the bar and talked to Ichigo. "So just how much stronger do you think the pipsqueak is?" Grimmjow asked him. "I'd was serious when I said that Natsu might be as strong as me with my shikai, maybe even stronger then my shikai." Ichigo said to him. "Tomorrow's training exercise should be fun" Grimmjow said.

"You think?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow who took a sip from his mug. Grimmjow then sensed a pissed off Cana heading his way. "Hey Kurosaki you think I could have some privacy for the moment?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo who was confused and surprised he asked nicely. "Based off her fluctuating magic energy I'd say she's torn between killing you or trying to think of the most painful torture she can think of for you." Ichigo said as he got out of his sit and walked up to where Natsu and his group was.

Cana walked up to Grimmjow with an angry expression on her face. "Might as well have a seat if you're going to chew me out." Grimmjow said. Cana sat down then Grimmjow got up and went around the counter and grabbed a drink for Cana. He laid the mug in front of her, "I told you I'd give you a drink." Grimmjow said as he sat back down. "Look I'm only gonna say this once, I'm-" Grimmjow didn't finished as Cana smacked him in the head with the mug he gave her.

"What the hell was that for?! I'm trying to apologize and you hit me with a mug?!" Grimmjow said. "I hit you because you hit me into a tree and nearly broke my ribs in the process." Cana said as she took a sip from the mug. "I took you out first because you were gonna become a distraction later on." Grimmjow said with a slight blush, but because Cana was on his right she couldn't see it thanks to his mask fragment.

"What do you mean distraction?" Cana asked, "You know a distraction, I couldn't have that if I was going to beat metal face's ass." Grimmjow said. Cana was confused by Grimmjow's words. She sighed " Guess I can't stay mad at you for long anyway, I'll take your drink, and your half ass apology." Cana said as she started drinking her mug, Grimmjow doing the same.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I honestly don't have a clue at what I was doing with with the bar scene. Well I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with the fight scene, also sorry for any Levy fans out there, I actually had no idea what to have her do. What did you guys think of the fights? Did they seem like it was an even fight? I tried my best with this chapter. I don't know if the next chapter will be out by tomorrow or Labor day. One more thing anyone else pissed off with what happened in the latest Fairy Tail chapter?**

 **Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everybody I know that this chapter is a little late since this was supposed to came out on labor but something popped up. This chapter is just random stuff made on the spot, just warning you now. I would say "Hope you enjoy it" but not really sure about this chapter myself.**

 **"hollow"** _"Zangetsu"_ "Regular"

 **Chapter 34 Training Continues**

It's been three days since Ichigo and Grimmjow started training the small group of Fairy Tail. The second day of training was nothing more then test reflexes. Ichigo still had his group from the first day and so did Grimmjow. Ichigo tested his group's reflexes by using flash step and hand-to-hand combat, Natsu basically excelled in that, Elfman, Juvia and Grey were pretty good, Lucy needed some help and Happy was just to see how fast he could fly.

Grimmjow tested his group by using sonido, ceros, balas, and Pantera. Erza did amazing when it came to sword fighting with Grimmjow, Gajeel was getting good at predicting out Grimmjow's movements with sonido. Mira did best with the balas, Cana was able to cancel ceros with her cards. Grimmjow worked on trying to get Jet faster by racing him with sonido, Droy by having him use his plants and working on his reaction time with them with sonido.

Levy was a challenge for Grimmjow because he didn't know what to do with her. With Levy he would just have her use her solid script magic to try and hit him with any attacks she could use on him, at first they were weak and couldn't get through his hierro. On the third day of training, it was a test of strength. Ichigo had his group, depending on the person attack various objects with their strongest attacks.

Happy wasn't much of a fighter so Ichigo had him race back to the guild and bring him his body at top speed then carry it back at top speed, three times. Happy didn't complain he just kept saying that Ichigo's body was lighter then Lucy was. Lucy used her whip on Ichigo to see how far she could know him back, it was about seven feet. Juvia had a patch of trees to take out, Juvia had sliced around 37 trees in one go. Grey and Elfman both had boulders half the size of the guildhall, Elfman destroyed it in one punch and Grey destroyed it with ice impact.

Ichigo told Natsu to walk up to the edge of the forest and use his strongest attack, Natsu did a simple Fire Dragon's Roar and destroyed a good amount of the forest with it, the attack went about a mile in and about three yards wide. It impressed Ichigo a bit but he was expecting him to use the Exploding Flame Blade. Grimmjow's group had to use their strongest attack on whatever Grimmjow actually threw at them.

Grimmjow placed a small boulder the size of a car in front of Levy, Jet, and Droy. he had them attack it with all they got, Levy used her magic and launched the biggest "FIRE" she could write at it taking out a good chunk out of it, Droy used his plants to make giant fist and took out another chunk and Jet ran as fast as he could and kicked it, taking out another chunk. The chunk that remained was still half the size it was before so Grimmjow punched it breaking it.

For Cana, Grimmjow threw a boulder the size of a small house at her and she destroyed it with one card. For Gajeel he threw two boulders both half the size of the guildhall, which he destroyed with one Iron Dragon's Roar. Erza he went into his resurreccion knowing that she needs a challenge, so he used Desgarron and released all ten claws at her, she used her Black Wing Armor and used Moon Flash two times to get all ten claws, it impressed Grimmjow.

For Mira Grimmjow stayed in his resurreccion and used a Gran Rey Cero on her, Mira used Soul Extinctor cancelling the attack out and causing a huge explosion. The fourth day and current day it was a another test of teamwork, it was different then the first day because this time they had to plan out a way to take down Grimmjow and Ichigo, the twist to this test is that Ichigo's group has to take on Grimmjow and Grimmjow's group has to take on Ichigo.

 **With Grimmjow**

Grimmjow was with Ichigo's group, what was going on so far was that Grimmjow was getting sandwiched between Natsu and Grey. Natsu had his hands and feet on fire punching and kicking, Grey had his Ice Make Excalibur slashing at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't have much of a problem with those two. Elfman was in his beast soul and tried to swing his fist from above Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pushed back Grey with Pantera a couple feet, and kicked Natsu in the face sending him back a couple feet, then jumped into the air and gave Elfman a good left hook sending him back a couple of feet. Lucy summoned Taurus who used his strength to grab Grimmjow by his leg and threw him a couple of yards. Grimmjow did a couple of flips in the air and launched balas from all sides while he flipped.

The balas hit Taurus in the gut taking a hit for Lucy, Natsu who blocked the attack, and Grey who made his Ice Shield. Elfman charged Grimmjow again started slamming his fist into the ground trying to crush Grimmjow who was just side stepping each punch. Then he got blind sided by Juvia who was using her water slicers as Elfman jumped back. Grimmjow was having fun.

Grimmjow started shooting balas to take out each slicer. Then Natsu came from the sky with Happy on his back and released his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame on him. Grimmjow took the attack head on, his hierro took most of the attack but he still received some burns all over him. Then Grey used Ice Impact on him making a crater in the process, Grimmjow jumped into the air.

"You're all making this fun for me, now I can fight without holding anything back." Grimmjow said as he zoomed across the air to Natsu, who was in the air thanks to Happy, in a split second and punched him in the gut so hard Happy could feel the hit. The hit sent them both to the ground crashing. "Come on pipsqueak you showed some incredible power back when you finished off Dreyar." Grimmjow said as he launched balas to cancel out Juvia's slicers.

Grimmjow jumped to the ground and looked at Lucy. "Come on blonde I can tell you're hiding something from me." Grimmjow said looking at Lucy with the eyes of a predator. Lucy didn't say anything but look at Grimmjow with a worried expression then Natsu appeared behind Grimmjow. "Fire Dragon's Talon." Natsu said as he kicked Grimmjow in the back.

"Ice Make Lance" Grey said as he shot his icicles at Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped into the air but then Elfman jumped into the air and hit him to the ground. "Kurosaki did a good job training you runts. Now let's see just how you can handle me at my full power." Grimmjow said as he was getting into position. Before he could even get the words out of his mouth he felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure hit him, the thing was it wasn't Ichigo's.

 **With Ichigo Moments Earlier**

Ichigo was with Grimmjow group fighting them without holding back to see how far they progressed in the last couple days. Ichigo was in a sword fight with Erza who was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Gajeel jumped into the air and used his Iron Dragon's Club to get a Ichigo from behind. Ichigo flash stepped at the last second and appeared behind Gajeel but he couldn't get a hit in because Mira grabbed his head and threw him at the ground with enough force to make rings appear as he was crashing to the ground.

Then Cana threw her cards at Ichigo, they exploded in front of him making a smoke screen for Gajeel to jump through it catching Ichigo by surprise, "Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel said as he released the attack at Ichigo pointblank. Ichigo flash stepped away but Mira was above him when he reappeared. "Evil Spark" Mira said as she grabbed Ichigo and sent a large amount of electricity run through his body.

Ichigo used his spiritual pressure to push Mira off of him and jumped back but failed to notice that Cana threw cards at him creating lighting to shoot from them. The lighting hit Ichigo and then Erza appeared in her Lighting Empress Armor and shot more lighting at Ichigo from her staff. Ichigo was getting tired of the lighting attacks. Ichigo charged a getsuga in the blade of Zangetsu.

"Everyone get back" Erza yelled as she saw Ichigo's signature move. Ichigo then stabbed Zangetsu into the ground confusing everyone around him and released the getsuga creating a crater half a mile wide and a quarter mile deep. The attack got everyone in the fight causing them to lose their footing and give Ichigo a chance to attack them. Ichigo started flash stepping to where everyone was, he kicked Cana in the stomach making her spit and she hit the wall of the crater.

He went over to where Gajeel was. Gajeel used his iron scales and was jumping from the crater wall towards Ichigo. Ichigo used a small but powerful getsuga on Gajeel sending him to the ground and breaking through his iron scales. He went over to where Erza was and went to swing at her as she blocked it with her Adamantine Armor. Then Mira flew at Ichigo with blinding speeds and punched him in the face which he flash stepped away before it made contact.

"Grimmjow definitely made you guys much stronger then you were a couple of days ago." Ichigo said as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. "Well he pushed us to our limits everyday." Mira said as was looking at Ichigo from within the crater with Erza. "It's sad that Grimmjow told Levy, Jet, and Droy they couldn't participate in today's training." Erza said with a sad tone.

"Make sense when you think about it, those three wouldn't have been able to stand much of a chance against someone like Carrot Top over here." Gajeel said as he got out of the rumble he was buried under. Ichigo only smiled and was thinking of what to do next. **'Hey king why don't you just end this already? Go all out and just crush them.'** Ichigo's hollow said.

 _'Ichigo's trying to prepare them before he goes into his bankai.'_ Zangetsu said to the hollow. **'If he went bankai off the bat then this would be over already.'** The hollow said. _'He's trying to build them up so they can fight on even terms.'_ Zangetsu said. 'Zangetsu's right, if I went straight into my bankai then the fight wouldn't be fair. I need them to release more power as the fight carries on.' Ichigo said to the two spirits in his inner world.

Then a huge amount of spiritual pressure hit Ichigo, 'What is this? This isn't Grimmjow's spiritual pressure this is something else.' Ichigo said to himself. **'King this is much stronger then any hollow we've fought in this world, this is much stronger.'** The hollow said. _'Ichigo this spiritual pressure is definitely a hollows.'_ Zangetsu told him. 'This is bad, whatever it is it's strong.' Ichigo said to the two spirits.

 **AN: That's the chapter, What do you think is the cause of the spiritual pressure? I can't promise that the next chapter will be out tomorrow. I still have school work to do so I'll try my best to upload as much as I can.**

 **Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone I'm back, I know that I'm slow when it comes to uploading chapters, I said around the time summer was ending that I couldn't promise a chapter all the time when school starts. Anyway I'm back and I'm somewhat sure that this chapter well be good, not sure it's been a while.**

 **Hollow** _Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 35 The Surge of Power**

Ichigo and the group he was training moments ago were running through the forest, Ichigo wasn't using flash step so that his group could keep up with him. He could sense the magic energy signatures of the group that was with Grimmjow, besides the man himself, so he sensed ahead and sensed that Grimmjow was half a mile ahead not moving.

Grimmjow's training group soon met up with Ichigo's, with Natsu in the lead. "Hey Natsu what happened to Grimmjow and why isn't he with you guys?" Ichigo said to him. "I don't know but when we felt that pressure hit all of us Grimmjow had already disappeared on his way to go fight whatever is giving off this much pressure." Grey had answered Ichigo's question.

"He's waiting just up ahead, whatever is giving off this much spiritual pressure is definitely strong, maybe stronger then Grimmjow and me." Ichigo said as they were entering an opening. The rest of the group was a little surprised to hear that there might be something stronger then Ichigo and Grimmjow.

In the clearing Grimmjow was sitting on a small boulder looking at the other side of the clearing where something human in size was standing. Around the creature there was blood and around 20 dead hollows slowly dissolving into reishi

Everyone was looking at the strange creature which looked like a small hollow, it's mask looked like a skull with sharp teeth. it had bone-like armor covering it's shoulders, forearms, and legs. on it's chest it had what looked like it's rib-cage on the outside with the hollow hole in the center. It's hands and feet were clawed, it had purple skin on parts where there was no armor. It looked like a knight with no helmet.

"So this is what was giving off all that spiritual pressure." Ichigo said. Grimmjow jumped off his boulder and kept staring at the hollow. "It's mask reminds me of Baraggan in his resurreccion." Grimmjow said as he grabbed for Pantera. Nobody could register what happened next.

The hollow was in front of Grimmjow faster then anyone could see, and grabbed his face slamming the back of his head into the boulder he was sitting on earlier with such force it turned the whole thing into pebbles. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu unsheathing the huge blade but before he could react he was kicked in the gut so hard there were rings that formed as he was flying backwards into several trees for a good mile.

The Fairy Tail group didn't know what to do. Everyone was in shock as they saw their two strongest members get pushed around like they were rag dolls. Natsu was the first to react as he lit his fist on fire and charged the hollow. The hollow disappeared from view and then reappeared behind him slamming his face into the forest floor making a crater in the process.

Grey, Gajeel, Erza, and Mira jumped into the air, Grey had an Ice Bow, Gajeel with his iron dragon sword, Erza in he black wing armor and Mira in her Satan Soul. Before they knew it they were each punched pretty far away. Everyone that was still watching were wondering on what to do then Grimmjow appeared behind the hollow with a cero charged in his hand.

The hollow turned around and grabbed the cero as Grimmjow released it, not phased by the attack. Grimmjow jumped back to avoid getting hit. "You're one tough bastard, you're just toying with us aren't you?" Grimmjow asked the hollow. **"You're in my territory, leave now and I wont kill you Jaegerjaquez."** The hollow said to Grimmjow.

"So you can talk? Now why should I leave this place?" Grimmjow asked the hollow as he swung Pantera at it's neck only to miss as it disappeared from view and reappeared several meters away. "That move you just did, what is it? it's almost like an arrancar's sonido." Grimmjow asked as he looked at the hollow.

 **"The move I just used was a modified version of an arrancar's sonido, I'm not an arrancar so I had to make my own technique, I call it blur."** The hollow said staring at Grimmjow. "Blur? Really you couldn't come up with something with a cooler name? like-" Grimmjow didn't finish because he had to use sonido to get away from the hollow as it used "blur".

The hollow was on Grimmjow's tail as he tried to get away from it. "How you give me some room to breath?" Grimmjow said as he charged a cero point blank at the hollow who charged it's own cero purple i color and the two attacks hit owners of the attack.

Grimmjow had a couple burns on his body while the hollow didn't have any. "Every attack you hit me with broke through my hierro, you definitely have power." Grimmjow said as he felt two powerful reiatsu heading straight for him. Grimmjow sonidoed to where the remaining Fairy Tail group were standing.

Two Adjuchas class hollows showed up each around 10 feet tall, one looked like giant bat. It's masked looked more canine then bat, it had sharp claws, a tail more like a reptile, and feet like a bird with sharp talons, it's skin was green and hollow hole was in it's stomach.

The second hollow looked like a humanoid lizard, with clawed hands and feet, it was red in color with black strips going down it's back and in each hand there was a hole in it's palms. It's hollow hole was on it's right pectoral. Grimmjow was starting to smile.

The two hollows started to walk forward. " **If you want to fight our leader then you'll have to kill us first."** The bat like one said. **"These humans are strong but nowhere as strong as me."** The lizard one said. When the two hollows were only a couple meters away Natsu jumped into the air and punched the bat one in the back of the head, with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist to ge it's attention and jumped over to where Grimmjow was.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as saw Natsu standing in front of Grimmjow. "I'll take the funny looking one with wings." Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire. Grey walked out from forest without his shirt along with Erza, Mira and Gajeel. "The SOB can hit pretty hard. Sent each of us flying pretty far." Gajeel said.

Then a blue wave of energy was heading at the two Adjuchas who moved out of the way and Ichigo appeared above everyone with Zangetsu laying on his shoulders. "Kurosaki took you long enough to show up, I was starting to think that you've gone soft to give up after a hit like that." Grimmjow said. "It'll take a hellva lot more then that to stop me." Ichigo said.

 **With Ichigo moments earlier**

Ichigo was sent flying into trees Ichigo opened his eyes to see that he was in his inner world. Zangetsu was on his flagpole and his hollow was standing a couple feet in front of him. _"Ichigo this hollow is much more powerful then any hollow you've ever fought before."_ Zangetsu said to him.

Ichigo stood up only to get his face grabbed by his hollow and thrown into one of the many skyscrapers. **"SO we've come up with a plan to help you get strong enough to fight this Vasto Lorde without dying like you did last time."** The inner hollow said to him.

"You're gonna have me fight you two without holding back again aren't you?" Ichigo said to his inner spirits. _"No you'll fight the hollow while he fights without holding back."_ Zangetsu said. **"Just a heads up King, I'll be going straight into my hollow form, and I'll be using the same amount of power I used back when we were in hell."** His hollow said as he went straight into his bankai then summoned his black version of the hollow mask.

Ichigo didn't even have time to react as his hollow sonidoed behind him and grabbed his face and threw him through a skyscraper. Ichigo stood up and was trying to go into his bankai but the hollow wasn't going to give him any time to. The hollow appeared in front of Ichigo and released a cero point blank at Ichigo who flash stepped out of the way in time.

Ichigo launched a getsuga at his hollow and used the smoke to get away. The hollow roared and released a wave of power to get rid of the smoke. Then the hollow started to charge up a cero in the tips of his fingers. Ichigo used this to activate his bankai. Just as Ichigo got into his stance the hollow released the attack forcing Ichigo to flash step away.

 **"I'm not going to let you activate your bankai so easily, You're gonna have to step up you game if you want to use your bankai."** The hollow said as he sonidoed behind Ichigo and released a miniature getsuga at him, Ichigo countered with he own and and the two cancelled each other out.

Ichigo then flash stepped behind his hollow and swung Zangetsu but was blocked by his hollow's Tensa Zangetsu. **"Do you think that you can beat me with just your shikai?"** The hollow said then started to charge a cero in between his horns. Ichigo charged a getsuga in his blade and released it causing his hollow to cancel the attack with the cero. Ichigo then charged another one but only used it to coat Zangetsu with it.

Ichigo started swinging but couldn't get past the hollow's guard. The hollow kept paring each strike with his own blade. Then Ichigo charged the biggest getsuga he could in shikai. His hollow then started charging another cero in between his horns.

They both released their attacks at the same time creating an explosion. **"Face it Ichigo you wont be able to beat me at the level you're at now."** The hollow said then felt Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocket. "Ban-Kai" Ichigo said using the smoke to cover his transformation.

"How about at this level of power?" Ichigo said as he flash stepped all around his hollow with his after image technique stabbing at his hollow only to keep getting blocked. **"With just your bankai you wont be able to even land a hit on me, I'm much stronger then you"** His hollow said as he stabbed the side of the skyscraper they were standing on, sending Ichigo flying into the air.

The hollow and Ichigo started to fight in the air slashing at each other at high speeds. after a couple of minutes of slashing they both jumped back, Ichigo had cuts all over his body while his hollow didn't have a single cut thanks to his high speed regeneration.

 _"That's enough Ichigo the fight's over."_ Zangetsu said as he appeared in between the two of them. "What do you mean? I didn't beat him." Ichigo said looking at Zangetsu. **"The goal was to see if you can handle yourself against me not beat me. Pay attention next time King"** His hollow said.

 _"when we first sensed that huge amount of spiritual pressure, the hollow had the idea to bring you in here to see if you can take him on at his most powerful."_ Zangetsu said as Ichigo looked at his hollow. **"I lied by the way, I was going to go all out but then I wanted to have some fun so I was only using Vasto Lorde level of power."** The hollow said as he made the mask and bankai disappear.

Then Ichigo remembered something, the hollow that was giving off Vasto Lorde level spiritual pressure. "Send me back I need to go back and help them out." Ichigo said to the two spirits. **"Hey King be careful I was only using basic Vasto Lorde level power, This hollow is giving off much more power then that."** His hollow said before he was sent back.

 **Present Time**

Ichigo charged a getsuga and released it at the two Adjuchas. "Kurosaki took you long enough to show up, I was starting to think that you've gone soft to give up after a hit like that." Grimmjow said. "It'll take a hellva lot more then that to stop me." Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at the hollow with the skull mask, "Hey are you Vasto Lorde?" Ichigo asked the hollow. **"Yes I am a Vasto Lorde, one of three that forced into this world."** The hollow said. "One of three?" Juvia said with a worried tone. "Wait a minute I thought that Vasto Lorde didn't have to eat as much souls because of how powerful they are?" Erza said to everyone in the clearing.

 **"That's true we don't need to eat souls as much but we're still attracted to power, some Vasto Lorde don't eat cause of their great reserves of power, some wander around till something stronger kills them, others entertain themselves by fighting. Me and the other two were heading wondering what was giving off so much power in the world of the living. Next thing we know we're in this world. These two Adjuchas I found while looking for my Vasto Lorde brethren."** The hollow said.

Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed and charged at the Vasto Lorde, but the two Adjuchas started to charge at him. Natsu then jumped in front of Grimmjow and uppercut the bat looking one and Gajeel used his club to hit the lizard one into the ground.

"We'll handle these two you take care of bone head over there." Gajeel said to Grimmjow who smiled hearing that and started slashing at the Vasto Lorde who was just dodging. Grey then used his Ice Cannon and shot at the bat one sending him into the forest. Mira then punched the lizard hard enough to send it flying into a nearby river.

Ichigo who was still in the air saw Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza and Happy chase down the bat/canine/reptile/? hollow that's flying into the forest while Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, and Cana chased after the lizard who was swimming like a gator down the river.

Ichigo then flash stepped over to Grimmjow who was still slashing at the hollow and missing. "Hey Grimmjow we're clear to go all out, everyone has left the area so we don't have to hold back." Ichigo said to him as he sonidoed next to Ichigo, "You don't have to tell me that they're gone, I can sense better then you can." Grimmjow said as he got into his stance.

Ichigo followed his lead and got into his stance. Both of their reiatsu's skyrocketed and the wind started to pick up. Then two beams of blue energy shot into the sky.

"Ban-"

"Grind,-"

"-Kai"

"-Pantera"

The wind started to pick up at high speeds covering the two and their combined spiritual pressure was enough to make a crater to start forming and force the hollow to jump to a safe distance away. When the wind died down, the two stood in the air above what used to be the ground and is now a crater two miles wide and two miles deep. There was no clearing just a crater.

 **"You destroyed my land! I'll kill you both for this!"** The hollow said to the two of them. "You wouldn't be the first to try." Ichigo said to the hollow. "This is going to be most fun I've had in a while, show me what you've got." Grimmjow said smiling showing off his sharp teeth.

 **AN: So that's the chapter, been next chapter well be the end of these filler chapters after the next chapter it'll be the start of the Oracion Seis Arc. Again I'm not making any promises on when the next chapter well be out, I'm trying my best and I'm handling school pretty well to so next chapter well be out around Friday, Thursday if I'm lucky and don't hit another writers block again like last week.**

 **Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's the chapter I tried to make the fights as good as possible.**

 **Hollow** _Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 36 Power Unleashed**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting a Vasto Lorde class hollow in their resurrection and bankai. It's been five minutes since they released and started fighting the hollow. "You moved much faster then earlier. What happened to your speed?" Grimmjow said as was dodging the hollow's punches and kicks. **"You and your friend have increased in power but I'm still not going all out."** The hollow said as it dodged out of the way to avoid the blade of Tensa Zangetsu going for it's neck.

Ichigo then swung Tensa at the hollow again and cut nothing but air. The hollow appeared in the crater below the two of them. Grimmjow used sonido and appeared behind the hollow. Grimmjow used his Garra de la Pantera shooting all five of his crystallized darts from his elbow at point blank range at the hollow. The hollow used his "blur" technique and avoided the darts.

The hollow reappeared a couple of feet above Grimmjow and was charging a purple cero in his hand. Ichigo flash stepped in front of the hollow and released a getsuga at the hollow forcing it to released the cero at the attack. Grimmjow used this opportunity to sonido below the hollow and charged his own blue cero at him releasing it and hitting the hollow head on.

The hollow barely had any damage on it as the smoke from the cero cleared. "I figured that wasn't going to do much damage to someone like you." Ichigo said as started to stare at the hollow. **"The two of you were able to connect an attack on me. Impressive, but you'll have to do more then that if you want to hurt me."** The hollow said.

"Don't get so cocky we're just getting started." Grimmjow said as he charged at the hollow and started slashing, and kicking at the hollow. Ichigo jumped in and started swinging Tensa Zangetsu. The hollow kept dodging and blocking each swing from Ichigo and Grimmjow. **"Your speed is increasing but I'm not even using 15% of my power."** The hollow said causing both Ichigo and Grimmjow to stop their attacks and gave the hollow an big enough opening to kick both of them to the ground.

"He's only using 15% of his power?" Ichigo said as he quickly composed himself. "Doesn't matter if he's holding back, I still haven't gonna all out myself." Grimmjow said as he started to raise his reiatsu and started to glow blue. "Bring it on you fucking skeleton." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind the hollow and was able to draw blood using the blade on his forearm. "Got you that time you bastard." Grimmjow said as he round house kicked the hollow in the face.

Ichigo was staring as Grimmjow was moving faster and landing hits on the hollow that can't react to the speed. **'Hey King are you gonna let him have all the fun of fighting the damn thing?'** Ichigo's inner hollow told him. Ichigo then jumped into the air and just as Grimmjow kicked the hollow away from him, Ichigo appeared above the hollow and launched a getsuga at the hollow sending him down to the carter below.

Ichigo flash stepped to the ground then used his afterimage technique and started slashing at the hollow from all angles cutting through the hollow's skin. Then Ichigo charged a getsuga and swung at the hollow's stomach and released the attack causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the hollow was covered in cuts from Grimmjow and burn marks from Ichigo.

"Is that all you got? I still have more fight left in me." Grimmjow said as he landed next the hollow. The hollow then started glowing purple. **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"** The hollow let out a scream and a huge shock wave pushed Grimmjow and Ichigo back. As the hollow was still glowing purple, all the wounds he received were starting to heal. "The bastards healing his wounds!" Grimmjow said.

When the hollow stopped glowing it looked at the two. "So this is the power of a Vasto Lorde?" Ichigo said. **"The two of you are stronger then I originally thought. I'm not holding back anymore."** The hollow said as he charged at the two as they got into a defensive stance.

 **With Team Natsu**

In the middle of the forest, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy, and Erza were fighting the flying hybrid of a hollow. Natsu had Happy fly him over the hollow's head and dropped him as Erza was dodging giant fist in her flight armor and slashing at the Adjuchas. "Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu said as he released his breath attack on the hollow as Erza jumped out of the way hitting the hollow head on.

Grey didn't hesitate to jump in, "Ice Make: Ice Geyser" Grey said as he froze the ground and had spikes shooting out from the ground heading for the hollow. The hollow released a cero and shot through the ice spikes heading for him. Grey jumped out of the way avoiding the cero that was heading his way. Taurus was charging the hollow and started swinging his ax at it.

The hollow caught Taurus's ax in one hand and started charging a cero in the other. Then Erza in her black wing armor, cut the hollow's arm charging the cero, then Taurus used his strength and forced the ax to come down, cutting the fingers on the hand holding the ax off. Then Lucy joined in and used her whip to wrap the end at the trunk of a tree and stood behind the hollow as it was backing up from the pain from losing his fingers tripped on the whip and fell on his back.

Then Lucy sent Taurus back to the celestial world and summoned Sagittarius. "Sagittarius aim for the white mask on it's face." Lucy told the spirit. "As you wish miss Lucy." Sagittarius said as he shot three arrows heading for the hollow's mask. The hollow moved it's head and brought up a wing to shield it's face. The arrows hit the wing but didn't go through.

"Damn it, he moved faster then I thought." Lucy said. "I'll try again miss Lucy." Sagittarius said as he readied five arrows and shot at the hollow as it was getting up from the ground. The hollow turned around and launched a cero at the arrows destroying them and heading straight for Lucy. The cero was blocked by Grey using Ice Make: Shield.

"You alright Lucy?" Grey asked before he formed his Ice Bow and jumped over the shield and shot his ice arrow at the hollow hitting it in it's stomach above it's hollow hole. Erza went into her Heavens Wheel Armor and summoned several swords, "Blumenblatt" Erza said having the swords all attack the hollow pinning him to the ground.

Then Natsu with Happy helping him fly, got over the hollow. "With the flames in my right hand and the flames in my left hand. Combine them together and you get, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames." Natsu said as he threw a giant ball of fire at the hollow burning it. "Well that takes care of Frankenstein here." Natsu said as Happy landed and let Natsu go.

"How do you think Ichigo and Grimmjow are doing with that Vasto Lorde?" Happy asked the group with a worried look on his face. "Judging from the two beams of blue spirit energy and intense spiritual pressure being released after we left, Ichigo and Grimmjow must've gone straight into their most powerful forms to take on that hollow. The black and red explosion doesn't help could mean that hollow is giving them a run for their money." Erza said with a straight face.

"Let's hope that they do beat it, otherwise I don't think we anyone strong enough to defeat it." Lucy said looking in the direction of where Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting. "Don't worry those two are the strongest members in Fairy Tail." Grey said with a smirk on his face. "Yea those can't lose to anyone, not until I beat'em myself." Natsu said with a huge smile on his face.

 **With Gajeel's Group**

The lizard hollow that was fighting Gajeel's group swam into the nearby river and swam into a lake. The lizard was dodging punches from Elfman in his beast soul and dodging Cana's magic cards. Mira flew behind and used Evil Spark on him sending electricity through the hollow's body. The hollow turned around and tried to hit Mira but Gajeel appeared in front of him and used Iron Dragon's Club hitting the hollow in the mask but not breaking the mask.

"Damn it didn't break. Guess I gotta hit this bastard even harder then that." Gajeel said as Juvia started shooting her water slicers at the hollow. The water sliced off the hollow's leg pinning it down for a bit. Mira flew over the lake and started spinning in a circle and the hollow looked at her as the hollow got on it's arms and one leg and started charging at Mira.

Cana threw a couple of her magic cards in front of the hollow and and exploded causing the hollow to be blinded for a moment. "Juvia use the water from all this to attack the hollow." Mira told Juvia as she released the huge tornado of water at the hollow. The water tornado hit the hollow but it didn't hurt the hollow then the puddles of water turned into spikes and slammed into him but didn't kill him.

"Juvia was that the best you could do?" Gajeel asked her. "Juvia ran him through with water spikes, he shouldn't be able to move." Juvia said pointing at the hollow as it couldn't move a muscle from the attack. "We could use this too our advantage." Cana said as she threw her cards at the hollow causing a giant bolt of lighting to hit the hollow.

Mira then flew above the hollow and started charging an orb of dark energy and released it at the hollow below. "Soul Extinctor" The blast of dark energy hit the immobile hollow head on, but it was still alive. "Damn it, it's one tough bastard that's for sure." Gajeel said with a smirk then Elfman charged at the hollow and started punching the hollow into the ground making a crater.

Then Gajeel jumped over Elfman and turned his hand into his Iron Dragon's Sword. "Hey big guy you might want to move for this." Gajeel said as he started to do flips in midair and sliced the hollow's mask in half. "Now that's over we should meet up with Ichigo and Grimmjow." Cana suggested to the group. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I think that hollow is giving them some trouble." Mira said looking at where Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting.

Then out of nowhere ten bright blue streaks of light appeared in the sky, there was a figure in white standing in the middle of the streaks. 'I know that attack, it's Grimmjow's most powerful attack, I've only seen it once, but I know it's him.

 **With Grimmjow and Ichigo**

"Desgarron." Grimmjow said as he was standing in midair. Grimmjow was covered in cuts from claws attacks from the Vasto Lorde and bruises all over his body. "You've definitely proved that you're one hell of an opponent. It was fun but it's gotta end now." Grimmjow said as he threw the claws on his left hand at the barely injured Vasto Lorde.

 **"An attack like that wouldn't hurt me."** The hollow said as the attacks hit him dead on. The attack had barely done any damage to him. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as he released the attack hit the hollow head on causing some damage. Ichigo was worse for wear compared to Grimmjow. Ichigo was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and his right bankai glove was the only thing that remained on his upper body and on his lower body his pants were ripped to shreds.

 **I told you an attack like that would hurt me. I'm so disappointed in the two of you. I expected you two to be much more powerful then this. A former soldier of Aizen's arrancar army, and the man who defeated the great Aizen himself. So disappointing."** The hollow said as he started to charge a cero in both his hands and aimed his right hand at Grimmjow in the air and his left at Ichigo a couple of yards in front of him. "Oh no you don't!" Grimmjow said as he released the other five claws in his right hand.

The attack was canceled out by the cero the hollow was charging. Then Ichigo released a getsuga at the hollow only to get canceled out by the cero aimed at him. **"I am tired with the two of you so-"** The hollow said as he disappeared then reappeared in front of Grimmjow **"-Do me a favor and just die."** The hollow said as he grabbed Grimmjow's face then threw him at the crater below with enough force that rings formed around him.

Ichigo flash stepped to Grimmjow with what little power he had left. "Grimmjow we have to grab the others and leave while we still have to chance to escape." Ichigo said knowing that this is a battle that could very well cost him his life. "You can run Kurosaki but if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting." Grimmjow said as he tried to stand up.

 **"You're chance to escape has long since disappeared, now the only choice left is death."** The hollow said as he started walking towards the two. Ichigo didn't know what to do, the strength he had left he was using just to stand. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and saw something in his eyes, something he never expected to see in Grimmjow...Fear.

Grimmjow's eyes showed fear, the fear that he might actually die. Grimmjow knew that this opponent was stringer then him, but he expected that with the help of Ichigo they would win. He's being proven wrong at the moment and he does't know what to do. **"This is your end."** The hollow said as he raised his right hand and started charging a cero and aimed it at the two of them. **"Now you die."** it said before releasing the attack.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I know it might be considered late to some of you guys/girls but hey I have a life and I have to make sure I catch up and finish with all that stuff before I start writing a chapter. Anyway what did you all think of the chapter? I know the Team Natsu and Gajeel's group wasn't that good of a fight but I tried, okay? For my first cliffhanger chapter I think I did pretty good with this. The next chapter well honestly be the last chapter of these filler chapters till the next one. After the next chapter it'll be the next arc in the Fairy Tail story line.**

 **Review**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back after so long, I didn't upload last week cause of hurricane Matthew here in NC. My power was out for a while and I had a writer's block for a bit so yea. You guys don't care about that you guys just want the next chapter after the cliffhangers. A couple things i want to say.**

 **1) I'm honestly surprised at how many people have actually read this fanfic and enjoy it. Despite grammar, the OOC of the characters and the way the story started off. I didn't think much of it when I started off, I did this out of extreme boredom. 2) As you guys can tell I've been hitting a lot of writers blocks, if you guys want to help out with the story just PM me and we can talk about what you have in mind.**

 **That's all for now hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hollow** _Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 37 Demon or Angel?**

 **Moments Earlier Ichigo's Inner World**

The Vasto Lorde class hollow Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting was now fighting the two of them seriously. At first Ichigo and Grimmjow were getting the upper hand on the hollow, but in a split moment that all changed when the hollow's reiatsu started to raise at an alarming rate. The hollow then started to beat the two like they were small fry. Whatever damage either one of the two dealt to the hollow, it would be for nothing as the hollow would heal all it's wounds.

While the fight was going on, in Ichigo's inner world his white counter part was laying down on the sideways building looking through Ichigo's eyes. Old Man Zangetsu stood on his favorite pole also watching the fight through Ichigo's eyes. **"We should go help King or else he'll die, meaning we die."** The white counter part of Ichigo said to the cloaked man.

Zangetsu kept his attention on the fight going on. **"Hey old man are you listening?"** The hollow said as he got up from his position to look at the other spirit. **"Hey don't you ignore me!"** The hollow said as he stood up and grabbed his white version of Zangetsu by the hilt with a tick mark on his forehead. _"Ichigo's life isn't in danger of dying at the moment."_ Zangetsu said to him.

 **"What do you mean 'isn't in danger of dying'? The hollow they're fighting is getting stronger by the minute King could die!"** The hollow said as took a fighting stance and drew his white Zangetsu. _"In the past Ichigo has always gone against strong opponents and come out on top."_ Zangetsu said with his emotionless face. **"Why are you acting so cold right now? Wasn't it you that helped him and kept him from dying during his fight with Kenpachi? You called on me so I could help you with teaching him to use a zanpakuto."** The hollow said with anger evident in his tone.

Zangetsu looked at him and decided to calm down the spirit before it goes into his full hollow form. _"Once it is evident that his life is on the verge of death then you can help him."_ Zangetsu said as he walked off the pole and towards the other spirit. **"You ain't gonna help him?"** he said with anger and killing intent coming off of him. _"I help Ichigo by lending him my power every time he enters a battle."_ Zangetsu said to the hollow.

 **"BULLSHIT! If you really do lend him your power then why haven't you given him any of those quincy abilities you have then?"** The hollow said as grabbed Zangetsu by his cloak. _"I haven't given Ichigo those powers because he doesn't know what powers he really holds."_ Zangetsu said the hollow's grip was loosing. **"Then next time he comes in here we do one more test, if he can beat the two of us then we tell him everything we know."** The hollow said letting go of the cloak. Zangetsu nodded then the two felt a huge buildup of reiatsu heading for Ichigo about to end him.

 **"Looks like King's life is in danger now. If you'll excuse me I got a Vasto Lorde to brutally murder."** The hollow said as he started glowing red and his reiatsu skyrocketed. The hollow then disappeared from view and Zangetsu was all alone in Ichigo's inner world.

 **Present Time**

The giant purple wave of energy heading for Ichigo and Grimmjow was cancelled out by a wave of black laced in red energy. When the smoke cleared it revealed Ichigo standing still and Grimmjow trying to stand as his resurreccion went back into it's sealed zanpakuto form. With all the injuries he received Grimmjow could barely stand on his own so he stabbed Pantera into the ground helping him stand. The hollow looked at the two confusingly. **"The two of you aren't dead? I guess I just have to put more energy into my cero."** The hollow said as it started charging another cero in the tips of his fingers.

The hollow was about to release the cero but then something it wasn't expecting happened, Ichigo had disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. What surprised the hollow was the fact that Ichigo had white material covering the entire left side of his face. The white material looked like a hollow mask with a black strip from the top of his head down to his chin.

 **"So you want to kill Ichigo? I can't let you do that, you see he dies then I die and that's a problem I can't have."** The Hollow Ichigo said as swung Zangetsu at the hollow cutting through it's skin forcing it to jump back and discard the cero to heal it's wound. **"So the rumors about you were true. Ichigo Kurosaki has a hollow within his soul."** The hollow said as it charge hollow Ichigo and swiped it's clawed hand at him only for it to get caught by Hollow Ichigo and was crushing his hand.

 **"I don't give a damn about rumors right now. All I care about is hurting you so bad that you'll wish that Ichigo or Grimmjow were the one to kill you."** Hollow Ichigo said as he ripped the hollow's arm off and smacked it in it's hollow mask with so much force it was sent flying a couple meters back. Grimmjow looked at Hollow Ichigo with surprised eyes. 'Kurosaki's hollow ripped off the bastards arm like it was nothing then smacked it in the face with it. How much stronger is his hollow?' Grimmjow thought to himself

The white substance on Hollow Ichigo's face started to spread across that rest of his face. The hollow mask now covered most of Ichigo's face but the upper right side of his face. A horn formed on the left side and three black markings appeared on the left side of his chest and his skin was partly white. The black markings on his chest stretched from across his chest and left shoulder, one of the three markings went up Ichigo's neck and connected to the black strip at bottom left side of the hollow mask.

 **"I'm still not fully hollowified but this should do for the time being."** Hollow Ichigo said as he started walking up to the hollow as it regrew it's lost arm. **"Such power, this is the power I've been looking for. Someone with enough power for me to go all out. Finally someone I don't have to hold back on."** The hollow said as it glowed purple and and it's reiatsu skyrocketed making the winds pick up. **"So you have even more power left in you? Guess I can fully hollowify then."** Hollow Ichigo said as he started to glow red and the hollow mask spread across the rest of Ichigo's head.

Hollow Ichigo let out a roar and his reiatsu skyrocketed and a beam of red energy shot into the air and the winds started to pick up at incredible speeds. When it died down Hollow Ichigo's form was revealed. Hollow Ichigo's body was pure white, three more marking appeared on the right side of his chest, in the middle of his chest was a hollow hole. He had small red tufts of hair around his neck, wrists, and ankles. He had black retractable claws on his hands and clawed feet. He had straight long hair that reached his waist. His hollow mask looked demonic in it's complete form, he had four black stripes on his mask, two stopped at his forehead and the other two connected to the markings on his chest.

 **"Bring it on Ichigo Kuroskai's hollow, let us see which is stronger: The rare class of Vasto Lorde or the monster that destroyed hell itself?"** The hollow said as it charged forward at high speeds. Hollow Ichigo charged forward at high speeds and the two started slashing at each other at even faster speeds. The hollow wasn't holding anything back in attacking Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo grabbed the hollow by the face and held it in the air and then stabbed it in the stomach with Tensa Zangetsu. Then Hollow Ichigo threw the hollow into the air, miles into the sky, then used sonido to appear right below the and started charging a cero in between his horns and released it pointblank at the hollow.

The hollow was covered heavily in burn marks. **"That's a very powerful cero you have there. I barely got out of it alive."** The hollow said as it was regenerating. Hollow Ichigo made a low growl seeing this. **"Let's find out who's cero is more powerful shall we?"** The hollow said as it charged a purple cero bigger then hollow Ichigo's body. Hollow Ichigo started charging a red cero between his horns, no bigger then his hand. The two released their ceros at each other, Hollow Ichigo's cero overpowering the hollow's cero and heading for the hollow who dodged the attack with his 'blur' technique.

 **"Your cero is much more powerful then I expected it to be, a small one is much more powerful then one of mine."** The hollow said before Hollow Ichigo used sonido and appeared in front of him and shoved his left hand through the hollow's stomach. Hollow Ichigo then threw the hollow at the ground making a crater. and started charging a cero and released it at the hollow. The attack resulted in an explosion, and Hollow Ichigo let out a powerful roar along with red reiatsu. That's when he sensed it, the 10 magic signatures of the Fairy Tail group and Grimmjow were looking right at him.

 **Moment before**

Just as both Hollow Ichigo and the hollow charged at one another Grimmjow sensed energy signatures heading in his direction. The Fairy Tail group saw Grimmjow who was using Pantera to help him stand up. Cana ran up to Grimmjow and put of his arms on her shoulders to help him stand. Gajeel walked around and grabbed Grimmjow's scabbard and sheathed Pantera. "Grimmjow are you okay?" Cana asked him with a look of worry on her face. Normally Grimmjow wouldn't accept any help or pity from anybody but his body was in so much pain from the fight that he had no choice but to accept it.

"Do I look okay to you?" Grimmjow said just as his legs gave out dropping him and Cana to a sitting position. "I'd say that you look like sunshine and rainbows right now." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face. Grimmjow glared at him but couldn't do anything in his condition. Erza step in front of the two, "Grimmjow where's the hollow, and more importantly where's Ichigo?" Erza asked him. Grimmjow grabbed Pantera from Gajeel and then with the same hand pointed at the two hollows in the sky charging up ceros. "How'd you miss them fighting?" Grimmjow as in let out a pained chuckle.

"The hollow fighting the one from before is Ichigo?" Lucy said as she witnessed the display of power it was showing as his cero overpowered the hollow's cero. "I thought there was something familiar about the pressure we felt on the way here. It was the same pressure we felt back during the whole thing with Phantom." Grey said watching as the two hollows just stood in mid-air.

Then Hollow Ichigo shoved his left hand through the hollow's stomach and then threw it at the ground far from then released a cero making an explosion with strong winds blow throughout the forest, pushing everyone on the ground. Then everyone heard the roar and it frighten some of the members in the group, especially when it turned its head at the ground and stared right at them.

Hollow Ichigo sonidoed to the ground a couple of yards from the group and started walking towards them. Then the hollow appeared in front of Hollow Ichigo and released a pointblank cero in his face. Hollow Ichigo stretched out his left hand and used his palm to catch the cero and kept walking forward. **"So this level of power isn't even enough to hurt you. I'll just have to put more power into it." T** he hollow said as more power was being poured into the cero trying to force Hollow Ichigo back. Hollow Ichigo's palm grabbed the hollow's hand discharging the cero and crushed it stopping the attack. Hollow Ichigo was staring down the hollow then raised Tensa Zangetsu and cut the hollow in half down the middle, killing it in the process.

Everyone was in shock at what had just happened. Natsu and Grimmjow kept staring at Hollow Ichigo with caution. Mira went into her Satan soul, Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Grey, Gajeel, Elfman got into a defensive stance. Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Cana were terrified at not knowing what was gonna happen next. Hollow Ichigo stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground. **"F-f-fri-en-d."** Hollow Ichigo said. **'I should really learn how to speak when I'm in this form.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said.

"Did he just say...friend?" Happy asked as he was peeking from behind Lucy. "He must be trying to say his an ally then." Mira said. **"W-w-won't...Hu-rt...You...Only...Protect..."** Hollow Ichigo said as the Fairy Tail group was staring at him. "Protect? Protect who? Who were you protecting?" Juvia asked the demonic looking hollow. **"I-chi-go...Pro-tect-ing...King..."** Hollow Ichigo said.

"You were protecting Ichigo?" Natsu finally said something. "If you were protecting him then I guess you're a friend of ours." Natsu said as he started walking up to Hollow Ichigo with a smile. But before anyone could say anything else Hollow Ichigo's hand shot up and grabbed his face using his clawed fingers to scratch at his face while screaming in pain. When the hand got a good grip it yanked off the hollow mask shattering the rest of the mask and every piece of the hollowification turned into reishi and disappeared in the wind. Then Ichigo stood in front of the group and passed out on the ground.

Grimmjow watched as everyone ran up to Ichigo trying to wake him up. "Hey Grimmjow is something wrong?" Cana asked him. Grimmjow looked at her "Nah it's nothing I guess." Grimmjow said to her. "You sure? You look like you have something on your mind." Cana said a little worried. "It's nothing, it's just my regeneration is finally kicking in. It's healing all the minor injuries." Grimmjow said looking back at the unconscious form of Ichigo. 'So taking a beating like we did earlier and using all that power must've really taken a lot out of you huh Kurosaki?' Grimmjow thought to himself.

 **AN: That's the end of the filler chapters, finally! Next chapter we'll be back on track with the main story line of Fairy Tail. What did you guys think of the small fight of the fully hollowified Ichigo? How did the hollow know about the whole thing with hell? You find out in a future chapter. Again as I said at the beginning of the chapter I get writer's blocks ALOT so if you have ideas that could help progress this story forward then just PM me and we can talk about it.**

 ***RANTING BELOW***

 **I can already guess that I'll be getting comments like: "You made him too strong in that fight." or something like "You didn't have him go berserk on that Vasto Lorde hollow." I'll be getting something along those lines, but there's a reason why I made it like that. I actually didn't make him as strong as you _think_ I did. In the fight against Ulquiorra, Hollow Ichigo wasn't really going berserk you could tell he had more power than what he actually showed, he was playing with Ulquiorra, like a predator playing with it's food. You want to see a berserk hollow Ichigo then go watch the hell verse movie, or the visored training Ichigo was doing, or hollow Ichigo vs Zangetsu during the "Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc" those are more berserk hollow Ichigo. The Ulquiorra fight that was just badass hollow Ichigo. **

**The power difference between Hollow Ichigo and Vasto Lorde Hollow is noticeable. The reason why I made it like that is because again in the Ulquiorra fight he was just playing with him while admittedly being a badass at the same time. But he was toying with him as you can tell when Ulquiorra could't land a single hit on him at all in the CANON fight. IN the NON-canon fight which was the small fight scene at the beginning of the hell verse movie they made the two more equally powered and showed Ulquiorra landing a couple of hits in. Also I am taking the power he had in hell verse and incorporating it in this. So yea, by the way Ichigo's most powerful forms BEFORE he got his true shikai were his Dangai/Mugetsu form and his Fully Hollowified form.**

 ***RANTING ABOVE***

 **Review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, So this chapter will be the beginning of the Oracion Seis arc. This arc will be much longer the previous arcs, I'll more likely have about 5-6 chapters in this arc unlike the 3-4 chapters for the arcs. I'll be adding some twist and turns, some predictable, some unexpected. I'll try to focus more on the rest of the fairy tail group in this arc, mostly because of what I have in mind. The character that the arc will focus on mostly well mostly be Grimmjow. I know I'll be getting some messages about how this story mostly focuses on Grimmjow too much. I have a reason for that, Grimmjow doesn't get many crossover stories when it comes to Fairy Tail and Bleach.**

 **Chapter 38 The Aftermath**

It's been Three days since the fight with the Vasto Lorde. After Ichigo collapsed from his hollowification his wounds were fully healed and has been unconscious for those three days. Grimmjow's regeneration after the fight was working very slowly because he didn't have much reiatsu left to heal himself fast enough before getting back to the guild, where Porlyusica had to heal his basic injuries and left him in good enough shape for him to be able to heal himself.

In the three days that Ichigo was unconscious, Lucy had a confrontation with her father, save a small merchant guild from a robbery. The guild is where her dad was going to work from now on. Team Natsu worked in Yajima restaurant to help Lucy pay for her monthly rent. In those three days Grimmjow went back to the forest and trained by himself, nobody knew what kind of training he was doing, but whenever he would come back he would be covered in cuts and bruises,and his clothes would be ripped to shreds, aside from his espada jacket which would be left in the care of Cana.

Everyone was worried about Ichigo since it's been three days and he wasn't waking up. The truth was Ichigo wasn't unconscious, he was within his inner world for those three days. The guildhall was having it's usual day, everyone was drinking, taking jobs, telling jokes, having fun. Team Natsu was sitting on a table discussing about Yajima's restaurant. The door to the guildhall was kicked open with such force it almost came off the hinges, causing everyone to go silent.

Suddenly Grimmjow appeared, he was covered in nothing but cuts and some blood. His clothes were cut to the point of nonexistent, what remained of his black shirt was the sleeve on his left arm, his hollow hole was exposed. His pants looked more like shredded shorts with his right knee down exposed, and on his left it was mid thigh down, exposing his almost similar espada boots. The smaller cuts were healing pretty fast, it was the deeper cuts that were still bleeding.

"GRIMMJOW!" Cana yelled angrily from across the room.

 **Ichigo's Inner World Three Days Earlier**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that he was in his inner world. He looked around and saw that his injuries were healed. He kept looking around to see that both Zangetsu and his hollow were nowhere to be seen. "Hey anyone here?" Ichigo asked the empty void of his mind. Ichigo stood up and started walking around his inner world.

After what felt like hours Ichigo gave up on looking for his spirits he laid down on the side of the skyscraper and let out a sigh. Then he sensed something heading his way. Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and got into a fighting stance. It was his hollow that landed in front of him.

"Hey you trying to kill me or something?" Ichigo asked his hollow. **"I had to get your attention somehow."** The hollow said with a smile as he disappeared from sight, Ichigo jumped in the air to avoid an attack from behind. Ichigo's hollow appeared in mid air in front of him. **"Did you think I didn't see you would do that?"** The hollow said as he swung his blade at Ichigo who blocked the swing but was sent to the ground from the force.

"Why are attacking me? I haven't done anything to you." Ichigo said as he got back up and started blocking swings coming from his hollow. **"Why am I doing this? I'm doing this for nearly getting killed by that weakling of a hollow."** The hollow said with a frown as he charged a getsuga point blank creating an explosion. "What do you mean 'weakling'? That hollow was a Vasto Lorde. It was a top class hollow." Ichigo said as he jumped out of the smoke.

 **"It was a weakling compared to me. I had no problem taking care of it. If you had just asked for my power like you're suppose to then you wouldn't have a problem taking care of something like that."** The hollow said scowling as he charged Ichigo. Ichigo started to swing his blade but kept getting parred by the hollow.

"What do you mean 'like I'm suppose to'? I don't have the mask anymore, how do I call on you?" Ichigo asked as he flash stepped behind the hollow and fired a getsuga. The hollow turned around an grabbed the getsuga with his hand throwing it to the side. **"You want to learn the truth Ichigo? The truth of what you really are? What me and the old man represent?"** The hollow said with a serious expression on his face as he landed on a skyscraper, and sheathing his blade on his back with the black bandages that appear on his back.

Ichigo looked confused at the hollow and landed a couple of feet in front of him. "What do you mean? Where's the old man?" Ichigo asked his white counterpart while holding his huge blade in front of him. **"The old man? You mean the liar? He's over there."** His inner hollow said scowling as he pointed behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to see the old man standing on his flagpole.

"What does he mean by liar?" Ichigo asked the spirit. Zangetsu didn't move and kept his emotional less face looking at Ichigo. "ZANGETSU ANSWER ME!" Ichigo yelled out to the spirit. Zangetsu moved off the flagpole and started walking towards Ichigo. "Damn it why won't you answer me?" Ichigo said in an irritated tone.

Zangetsu stopped a couple of feet in front of Ichigo. _"What he speaks is true Ichigo. I am not who you think I am."_ Zangetsu said as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was in shock he didn't know what to say. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. _"I am the manifestation of your quincy powers, Ichigo you are a quincy."_ Zangetsu told him.

 **Three Days Later**

It took one whole day for the spirits to explain to Ichigo what true power he really has. After finding out he was a qunicy Ichigo renamed Zangetsu to Old Man Zangetsu. When he found out that his hollow was actually his soul reaper AND hollow powers, Ichigo called him by his actual name-Zangetsu. At first Ichigo wouldn't believe that his inner hollow was actually both his hollow and soul reaper powers. Ichigo was still having trouble believing what his zanpakuto spirits were telling him about his powers.

After the first day of explaining, the two spirits started training Ichigo in getting stronger for two day. Ichigo didn't know how much time had passed outside his inner world. Ichigo had just finished sparring with Zangetsu. The two were in bankai and were breathing heavily. "That's a powerful technique, I'll have to have to use it as a last resort." Ichigo said as he fell to one knee.

 **"Remember Ichigo, as powerful as it is, there's still more I can show you, more powerful techniques. Now's not the time to teach you them yet."** Zangetsu said as he went back into his usual attire and but the huge blade on his back. "Thanks Zangetsu, for keeping me alive and giving me the motivation to get strong since the beginning." Ichigo said releasing his bankai, sheathing Zangetsu on his back, then looked at Old Man Zangetsu.

"And thank you everything. You taught me what it means to truly fight, and more importantly what it means to live. I can still remember the words." Ichigo said as he started walking towards Old Man Zangetsu.

 _"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_ Old Man Zangetsu said repeating the very words Ichigo was talking about. "Ichigo, you may be a quincy but you're still not knowledgeable on all the techniques. The one I showed you is very helpful if you know how to use it. Only highly trained quinces are able to use such a technique." Old Man Zangetsu told him.

Ichigo looked at the two spirits then was sent back into the real world. Zangetsu and Old Man Zangetsu looked at one another. **"Well now he knows what he is, He just doesn't know how he gained all these abilities."** Zangetsu told the Old Man. _"Ichigo is a smart boy, he'll figure out most of what's going on. It's his father's job to tell the rest of the story we started."_ The Old Man told Zangetsu.

 **"He won't figure out how he got hollow powers on his own. He'll figure out that his mom was a qunicy easy. He already knows that his dad's a soul reaper so it won't be hard to fill in the gaps."** Zangetsu said looking at the sky. _"Ichigo well learn the whole truth someday. What he had just learned well only make him more stronger. It's-"_ The Old Man didn't get to finish as Zangetsu interrupted. **"It's not our job to tell him what happened in the past. I know you've been saying that since I pushed the idea to tell him."** Zangetsu said looking at the Old Man. Old Man Zangetsu stood on his flagpole and looked at the sky with a small smile on his face.

 **Fairy Tail's Medical Room**

Ichigo was waking up from his three day coma, he opened his eyes to look around the room. He was in the medical room in his body. Ichigo didn't feel sore or injured. Ichigo looked at a calendar hanging on the wall and found out he was out of it for three days. "Damn I was in there long then I thought I was." Ichigo said before sensing Grimmjow walking towards the guildhall, pissed off judging from the fluctuation in his spiritual pressure.

"Great, I just woke up and the first thing I have to deal with is a pissed off Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he put on his clothes then grabbed his combat pass. "GRIMMJOW!1" Ichigo heard Cana yell with anger in her tone. "It's gonna be a long day today. I was hoping to have a relaxing day from all that training I did." Ichigo said to himself as he started walking towards the door.

 **AN: That's the chapter for this week, I'm sorry for the lack of fighting in this chapter. SO for those of you confused about the time jumping, its been three days since the fight, Ichigo was in a coma for those three days. The first part in the inner world is at the beginning of those three days. The next part is at the end of those three days.**

 **Now for the people wondering about Ichigo finding out about being a quincy and finding out about his powers. So what happened in the first day of explaining about his powers, even though I didn't write it in, both spirits of Zangetsu explained to Ichigo that his a quincy, the old man is the embodiment of those powers. His inner hollow is his soul reaper and hollow powers. They DIDN'T explain to him how he has all three powers, or how they came to be. They DIDN'T tell him anything about his mother being a qunicy, the hollow part of Zangetsu coming from a hollow Aizen created, or how Old Man Zangetsu is part of Juha Bach. That'll be added in but Ichigo will find out from someone else.**

 **What's next? well what kind of training was Grimmjow doing? Why was he coming back to the guild bloody and pissed off? Why was Cana angry with Grimmjow? How well this chapter tie in with the Oracion Seis Arc? Keep supporting me and you'll find out.**

 **Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm back from my week of laziness. Since I had the two zanpakuto spirits in Ichigo's mind tell him about his powers, there's going to be a name change with the two. Ichigo's quincy powers, the old man, will be called Old Man Zangetsu. The hollow/soul reaper powers are gonna be called Zangetsu. I have plenty of stuff planned for this arc. Just a warning now there's gonna be a good amount of changes that weren't in the canon of the series.**

 **Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 39 What Happened?**

Ichigo was walking out of the medical room into the lobby of the guildhall, where a pissed off Cana and Grimmjow were at the moment. "GRIMMJOW!" Cana yelled at the blue haired arrancar. Grimmjow not caring why Cana was mad kept silence. "Don't you ignore me you blue haired bastard." Cana said as she started walking up to him irritation on her face.

Grimmjow kept walking till Cana was right in front of him stopping him from moving forward. "Move" Grimmjow said with no emotion. Cana kept her ground and stared Grimmjow in the eyes. The atmosphere in the guildhall was tense, nobody wanted to move, not even Ichigo who just stood at the doorway of the medical room. "I said move Cana." Grimmjow said still with no emotion.

"I'm not moving from this spot." Cana said, her eyes showing just how pissed she was. Grimmjow grabbed the hilt of Pantera, "If you don't want to move I'll make you then." Grimmjow said without sporting his usual smile. Everyone was quiet, and sitting at the edge of their seats and stools to see what was about to happen. Ichigo decided this was the right time to say something.

"SO... What'd I miss?" Ichigo said as he walked up to Grimmjow and Cana getting everyone's attention on him. Mira was the first one to react to what was said. "Oh hey Ichigo. How'd you sleep?" Mira asked with her usual smile. Natsu jumped from his seat to where Ichigo was. "You're finally up Ichigo, let's have a little sparring match." Natsu said as smiled showing how much he really wanted to.

"How about another time? I just woke up and I'm still a little tired." Ichigo said declining Natsu's offer. Grimmjow let go of his zanpakuto's hilt and walked past the three. "Hey Grimmjow you okay? You look like a wreck. What happened?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow who stopped walking. "It's none of your business Kurosaki. What happens to me shouldn't matter to you." Grimmjow said without turning around.

"What do you mean? It matters to me when one of my friends get hurt." Ichigo said causing Grimmjow to turn around and grab Ichigo by his collar. "We are not friends. I don't remember asking you to be my friend in the first place. I don't have friends." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo in the eyes with murderous intent. "You're wrong Grimmjow, you have friends. Everyone in this guildhall is your friend." Ichigo said looking back at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's eyes, those damn eyes again. The eyes of someone that looks down on him, pity him, someone who thinks they're better then him. It was pissing off Grimmjow with every passing second he saw those eyes. Grimmjow threw Ichigo at the wall then sonidoed over to him, shocking everyone in the guild.

"Get this through you head Kurosaki; I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FRIEND." Grimmjow yelled out the words. "I'm not your friend, and I don't need your pity. whenever we get back to our world prepare yourself because we're gonna finish our fight, and I'm gonna kill you." Grimmjow said before getting a card grazed his left cheek, cutting through his already weak hierro.

Grimmjow turned around and looked at Cana. "You got something to say to me?" Grimmjow said walking up to her irritated. "Yeah I do have something to say to you." Cana said walking up to him. "At first was I was gonna yell at you for randomly leaving me with your jacket like I was some sort of maid. Then I was gonna yell at you for cutting up your clothes with your training and wasting my money, that I could've used to buy me a barrel yesterday, on buying you more clothes." Cana said.

Cana started to poke Grimmjow's chest avoiding the blood, cuts, and bruises. "I'm also sick and tired of your shit when you act like a douche when someone wants to help you. You always act like we pity you when we really just want to help you. It took Erza, Natsu, Grey's ice, Elfman's beast soul, Mira's Satan soul, and Gajeel's iron to restrain you enough for Porlyusica to heal your more fatal injuries. All because you didn't want our 'pity'." Cana finished as she put her hands on her hips.

The guildhall was quiet after that. Grimmjow was a little annoyed with what Cana said about him. "So what if you're tired with the way I act? I'm not gonna change because a couple of weaklings want me to." Grimmjow said as Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. "Grimmjow listen we're in a world that's not like our own. We have no way of getting back, and there's not much we can do here." Ichigo said with a serious tone.

Grimmjow jerked his shoulder from Ichigo's hand. "I don't care Kurosaki. I don't care if this is Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, the world of the living, or a whole other fucking dimension. I'm not going to be at the bottom of the food chain. It's survival of the fittest, always has been, always will be." Grimmjow said with a smile. Then Erza walked up to him and punched him in the face hard enough to send him stumbling a bit.

"You don't know anything do you? It doesn't matter if you're the strongest or the weakest. Having friends and family with you is what's important. Together we're unbeatable. That's what a guild is in Fiore is meant to be, a family." Erza said gazing at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was getting annoyed by this. "Family? Friends? That stuff only slows you down. That's why I prefer to be by myself." Grimmjow said using his thumb to point at himself.

"If that's so then why did you decide to stay in the guild for so long?" Everyone turned around to look at the guildhall entrance where Makarov was standing. "Master you've returned from your meeting so soon." Erza said as Makarov was walking towards Grimmjow. "You say that family slows you down and that you're better of on your own. So why have you stayed for so long then?" Makarov asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't know how to answer that question. He was unsure himself why hes stayed for so long instead of ditching. "Is it because destiny brought you here? Is it because you're truly not a bad person after all?" Makarov said to Grimmjow. "There are people in the world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude." Makarov said to Grimmjow.

Gajeel remembered those words, those were the words that Makarov told him when he found him to join the guild. Gajeel looked at Grimmjow who was taken back by those words. Grimmjow started thinking of Coyote Starrk, the former primera espada in Aizen's arrancar army. Grimmjow thought back to the aspects of death that each espada represented, he was destruction and Starrk was solitude. The primera might've represented it but even he couldn't stand it.

Grimmjow then thought back to his fraccion, in the beginning he thought as them as nothing more the dead weight. After a while they made him their king, he enjoyed that title. After becoming arrancar, his fraccion were the closes thing he had to family. When they dead by the hands of the soul reapers, he didn't care, all he cared about was finishing his fight with Ichigo.

It wasn't till after his near death experience with Nnoitra that he actually started to feel bad about being alone. Grimmjow didn't know why he stayed in Fairy Tail, he questioned himself everyday why he didn't just leave and disappear without a trace. Makarov took a step forward snapping Grimmjow out of his trace. "What will it be Grimmjow? Staying with the guild or leaving a life of solitude?" Makarov asked him.

Grimmjow looked at the short man then looked up and saw his fraccion. He saw Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, and Di Roy standing right behind Makarov as clear as day. They were all standing like they were waiting for Grimmjow to give an order to kill someone. Grimmjow fell on his hands and knees shocking everyone in the guildhall. Then Grimmjow whispered something barely audible.

"What was that my boy?" Makarov asked then Grimmjow stood straight up and looked at Makarov. "I said that I'm staying old man, and don't call me 'boy', I'm a couple hundred years older then you." Grimmjow said with a smile on his face. Everyone in the guildhall were in shock, they didn't know whether to be happy and party or confused and stay still.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder making him turn around. Ichigo smiled, "guess you're not as bad as you were before." Ichigo said. Grimmjow's smile widen, "Don't get so confident Kurosaki we're still going to finish our fight one way or another." Grimmjow said as he turned and started walking towards his room.

 **AN: That's the chapter. Not my best chapter but I guess I did a good job on this.**

 **This chapter was a little emotional I know, but I honestly had no clue on what to make THIS chapter about. I even said last chapter that I do get a lot of writers block and that if you have any ideas for a chapter just PM me. It doesn't even have to an idea for a filler chapter, it can be an idea for one of the arcs. I had no clue on what to make this chapter about, I spent my entire Saturday trying to figure out what to do. It sucked, but oh well I got the chapter out. If you're wondering how this chapter and last tie into the whole Oracion Seis Arc you'll just have to wait.**

 **What's going to happen in the next chapter? What are the surprises that I said I got in store? How much stronger is Grimmjow now? Keep supporting me and you'll see.**

 **Review**


	40. Chapter 40

**So a couple things I want to clear up before the chapter starts.**

 **One if you don't like this story, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! Why are you still reading it if you don't like it? I write this cause I can, if you like it then don't keep reading it and go find another story. Better yet if you think my story sucks then MAKE YOUR OWN GODDAMN STORY. I know that I have bad grammar, spelling, and anything to do with the English language, I'm Mexican, Spanish is my first language.**

 **The second thing is I honestly didn't know how to do the last chapter so for you guys that were disappointed by it I'm sorry. I wan't planning for it to come out like it did but it did. I got plans for maybe the next 3 chapters, I just need to figure out how to make it work. That was all I wanted to talk about so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 40 The Mission**

The day after the whole incident with Grimmjow, the master of Fairy Tail held a guild meeting early in the morning. Makarov didn't tell anyone what the meeting was about or why it was so important. Makarov was on stage with Mira who was on stage drawing a chart in the air using a magic pen. "So old man what's the reason you called us here so early in the morning?" Grimmjow said as he was laying on the railing on the second floor.

"I called you all here because yesterday at the regular meeting and the Oracion Seis were brought up on the agenda. Seems like they're up to something. It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them." Makarov said just as Mira was finished drawing he chart. "As usual you had to draw the losing card, right?" Grey said looking at him.

"Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility" Juvia said with a worried face while next to Grey. "Not quite, the enemy is simply too large for that. If we go alone then we would simply get targeted by the Balem Alliance's wrath" Makarov said. "Wait a minute whose the Balem Alliance?" Ichigo asked sitting up from his stool at the bar.

"I figured you would ask that question so I had Mira draw an organization chart of dark guilds. Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros, these three are the Balem Alliance. Each of these have a number of lesser guilds working under them. They are the most powerful of the dark guilds." Makarov told Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the chart and saw one at the bottom where a smaller chart was with the word "Independent" was written with one guild in it.

"Hey what that dark guild at the bottom where it says 'Independent', what do they do?" Ichigo said while walking up to the stage. "Raven Tail, not much information is known on that guild. The only information known about it is that their guild master is Ivan Dreyar." Makarov said surprising Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Wait did you say Dreyar? As in your last name?" Ichigo asked Makarov.

"Yes Ivan is my son and Laxus's father, he was once a member of Fairy Tail but I banished him from the guild for putting his guild mates in danger for his own personal gain." Makarov said looking at Ichigo with a hint of anger in his voice. Ichigo noticed the tone in his voice, he was going to ask for more information on the subject but decided against it.

"Raven Tail operates on their own, and in the shadows. Other then what the Master knows about the guild, there isn't much information on them to go off." Erza said walking up to Ichigo. "Hey old man you gonna continue telling us about why you gathered us here this early in the morning? And make it quick I think pipsqueak over there asleep." Grimmjow yelled from the second floor then pointed his thumb at Natsu who was fast asleep on one of the tables in the guildhall.

Happy started shaking Natsu awake, he started mumbling something but didn't want to wake up. "Anyway I gather you all here to tell you that Fairy Tail and three other guilds well be forming our own alliance to take on this threat. Fairy Tail will be working along side Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to take out the Oracion Seis." Makarov said.

Natsu woke up immediately after hearing that. "We gonna go fight a dark guild? Let's go!" Natsu said as he started bolting for the door but Erza caught him by the collar keeping him from running out the door. "Hold on Natsu we don't even know what kind of enemies we're dealing with." Lucy said from next of Erza.

"Hey Gramps just how many people are we going to face with we need four guilds to take them on?" Ichigo asked Makarov who only looked down then looked at him but was interrupted by Grimmjow who sonidoed next to him. "Judging from the word Seis in the name I'm guessing we're fighting six people." Grimmjow said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Grimmjow, we're facing only six incredibly strong opponents." Makarov said seeing Grimmjow's smile increase in size once he said that. "Grimmjow how'd you know we were gonna fight six people?" Ezra asked Grimmjow who turned to look at her. "I'm the former sexta espada, I know how to say six in Spanish. If it's just six people I can take care of them on my own" Grimmjow said heading for the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Grimmjow. I have another mission for you take on. The ones that'll be helping in taking care of the Oracion Seis will be Ichigo, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, and Happy." Makarov said causing Grimmjow to scowl at the little old man. "What do you mean you have something for me to do?" Grimmjow said while releasing some spiritual pressure to intimidate Makarov.

The pressure Grimmjow was giving off was enough to drop most of the weaker members of the guild to their knees, the ones that trained with him and Ichigo were staggering a bit. But Makarov was still standing like he wasn't affected by the pressure shocking everyone. Grimmjow didn't buy that Makarov was standing in the pressure without any effort as he could see a beads of sweat were starting to fall from his forehead.

Grimmjow sealed his spiritual pressure, "What is it that you need me to do old man?" Grimmjow said still scowling at him. "Grimmjow actually willing to take orders for once? Who are you and what did you do to the douche we all know?" Cana said sitting on her table with a barrel smirking while she said that. Grimmjow looked at her and scowled harder at her, Cana only stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait a minute if it's just six people I can go take care of them myself, just tell me where to go." Natsu said making another attempt to run for the door but was stopped by a chop to head from Erza. "Natsu didn't it occur to you that maybe the Oracion Seis individually can take down whole armies on their own." Erza told Natsu as he was getting back up with a huge bump on his head.

"Whole armies huh? that sounds like my kind of opponents." Grimmjow said. "Too bad you won't be able to fight them, the master has something in mind for you." Grey said to Grimmjow with a smirk. "What you smirking about stripper? I think what you should worry about right now is the fact that the water woman passed out five seconds ago from you losing your clothes." Grimmjow with a small smirk of his own.

Grey turned around to see Juvia on the ground with hearts in her eyes. "Wait master why are you sending in Ichigo with Team Natsu when you could've just sent Ichigo and Grimmjow on their own. They won't have much of a problem would they?" Mira asked Makarov with a confused look, the question ,made everyone question why didn't the master do that.

"Why I made this decision I can't tell at the moment, but what I can say is that Grimmjow would be the perfect person for this mission." Makarov said as he looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow started to smirk "Well what's the mission you have for me old man?" Grimmjow asked. "Pick 4 people to go with you then meet me in my office when you do. This meeting's over." Makarov said as he started waling for his office.

Two Hours Later

Grimmjow walked into Makarov's office with a smirk on his face. Makarov was sitting at his desk looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. "So what's the mission you'll have me do?" Grimmjow asked him. Makarov handed him the sheet of paper confusing the arrancar. Grimmjow read it and was shocked by what he found written on it. "Where did you find this?" Grimmjow asked Makarov.

A member form Lamia Scale found it and handed it to the master of the guild. At the guild master meeting it was given to me to give to you. The question is Grimmjow do you really think you can handle this?" Makarov asked him. Grimmjow stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. Makarov took out a map and handed it him. "Use it to take you to the location. Grimmjow nobody else knows about this..." Makarov didn't get to finish.

"Can it old man, I'll make sure this is dealt with." Grimmjow turned around and walked out the door. 'Don't worry I'll deal with this little problem.' Grimmjow thought himself as he walked up to his team that were standing at the door "Let's go deal with what we were assigned." Grimmjow said as he walked out the guild with Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira following behind him.

 **AN: I know that this chapter maybe a disappointment to some of you but I'm just setting it up. I know that the last couple of chapters have been short but hey there's a reason for that. Anyway I'll try to make the very next chapter as action packed as I can make it. You guys want to know what he sheet of paper was? Cant tell you tell next chapter, you still want to know what Grimmjow's training Can't tell you yet either.**

 **Review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey I'm back, and I know that I've been some what slacking when it comes to uploading chapter but as I said before I have a life and stuff I have to get finished before I can work on a chapter. I found a solution for the moment, and that's to use my thanksgiving break to upload a chapter, so I SHOULD be uploading 4-5 chapters this week.** **That's all I needed to say so enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 41 The Third Sword**

Ichigo and Team Natsu were on their way to the meeting point in a carriage. Ichigo left his body in the guildhall in the master's office. Ichigo was sitting on top the carriage watching the road. While Lucy was complaining why she had to come with. "Why the heck am I included in this grand strategy anyway?!" Lucy was practically yelling at everyone.

"I think this is a pain as well, don't you start complaining." Grey said looking at Lucy with a bored expression on his face. "This is the master's decision. Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?" Erza asked the group. "What about Gajeel and Juvia?! They'd be much better suited for a battle like this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Gajeel and Juvia are both with Grimmjow for whatever the old man needed him for." Ichigo said from atop the carriage. Everyone looked up with surprised that he knew that and they didn't. "How'd you know that Ichigo?" Lucy asked. "Before we left I saw Grimmjow walk up to them and talk to them about what the old man needed him for." Ichigo said.

Lucy was going to ask what the group thought Makarov needed Grimmjow for but was interrupted by a motion sick Natsu. "Are...We... There... Yet...?" Natsu asked trying to keep himself from barfing all over the place. "In the end we're just the same old group as always. It's important that we have good relations with the other delegates from the other guilds." Erza said.

Ichigo looked up ahead and saw a mansion 'This must be the meeting point.' Ichigo thought to himself. **'Hey king don't go around and die this time around. As fun as it is to come in to save your ass, dying isn't so fun.'** Zangetsu told Ichigo. 'Don't worry, with those new techniques it'll be hard for me to go down without a fight.' Ichigo thought to himself while smirking a little.

 _'Ichigo, the techniques we taught you are meant to help you and to protect you.'_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. 'You worry to much old man. I'll be fine on this mission.' Ichigo told the two zanpakuto spirits. "There it is! The meeting point!" Happy yelled out the window of the carriage.

 **With Grimmjow's group**

After a couple of hours of traveling through the mountain side of Fiore, Grimmjow and his group found themselves at an open field. "Hey Grimmjow are you sure this is where we're suppose to be? I know you had Gajeel find this place for you but you haven't told us anything since we left the guild." Cana asked Grimmjow who was standing still sensing around.

Grimmjow then sensed several energy signatures heading in his direction. Grimmjow scoffed didn't move a muscle. A second later a couple of hollows started to surround the group. "Is this seriously the best you can do? I didn't come here to take on some weaklings." Grimmjow said before he sonidoed out of sight taking out the hollows before his group could react.

Grimmjow reappeared flicking the hollow blood off his right arm. Everyone was stunned to see Grimmjow took out the hollows before he could move. Grimmjow started walking forward. "We're almost there." Grimmjow said as he started walking to the end of he open field. 'He moved from my sight faster then I've ever seen him move without releasing.' Cana thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes of walking the group found a tree with the number 3 marked into it. Grimmjow walked up to it and sensed if any reiatsu was still on the tree. "Damn it! So it had to be you and not her?" Grimmjow muttered load enough for everyone to hear. "Grimmjow what is this about? And who's this person we're looking for?" Cana asked Grimmjow who had his back to her and the group.

"Hey Grimmjow are you listening to me?" Cana said walking up to Grimmjow. Then a red blast started zooming past the trees and heading for the group. "Get down!" Grimmjow yelled out and released a cero cancelling out the cero kicking up dirt. "Seems that we're in he right place." Grimmjow said but with a scowl on his face.

"Let's have some fun then." Gajeel said turning his arms into swords and getting into a fighting stance. Mira went into her Satan Soul and Cana took out her cards, Juvia got into a fighting stance. Grimmjow stood still then more hollows appeared, stronger then the last ones. "Let's hurry this up. I got someone I need to meet. And some questions answered." Grimmjow said as he hollows charged him and the group.

It didn't take long for the group take out the hollows. Grimmjow stood still the whole time and only took out the ones that were heading for him. "Hey six is there a reason why you didn't do anything that time." Gajeel said walking up to Grimmjow. "I didn't help because I'm not here for small fry." Grimmjow said turning around.

"What is the reason that we're out here anyway?" Gajeel asked with anger in his tone. "It's none of your damn business." Grimmjow said from over his shoulder. Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and charged Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned around and blocked the attack with Pantera. "Gajeel stop, Grimmjow must have his reasons for not telling us anything." Juvia said running up to them.

"Bullshit! I heard the conversation he had with Gramps. Mind telling us what that piece of paper in your pocket is all about?" Gajeel said surprising Grimmjow and giving him an opening. Gajeel turned his other arm into his iron club and hit Grimmjow in the gut forcing Grimmjow back for a bit. Grimmjow sonidoed behind Gajeel and swung.

Gajeel turned around fast enough to block the attack. "Surprised that I can move fast enough to counter?" Gajeel said with a smile. "I've been training ever since I joined the guild just so we can fight." Gajeel said forcing Grimmjow back. Grimmjow smiled a bit "You think that I'm actually trying right now? So are you glad that you can keep up with me at this much power?" Grimmjow said as his movements started to speed up.

Gajeel was getting put into a tough spot, each swing was getting stronger and faster. Grimmjow stopped swinging and started charging up a cero. Mira appeared in front of Grimmjow in her Satan Soul charging up her own attack "Demon Blast". Mira released the attack forcing Grimmjow to sonido out the way and stop charging his cero.

"Water Slicer" Juvia said shooting her attack at Grimmjow at high speeds making him sonido around her. Grimmjow was going to punch Juvia but she turned into water and Cana threw her cards through Juvia hitting Grimmjow in the chest and exploding. Juvia went back into her normal form and put Grimmjow in a water lock.

Grimmjow charged a cero and aimed it at the ground creating a small explosion releasing him from Juvia's water lock. Gajeel showed up above him. "Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel released his breath attack on Grimmjow but was cancelled out by his cero. Mira then flew in from above and dived right into the ground creating a crater with Grimmjow in the middle. Grimmjow kicked Mira off and sonidoed away.

Grimmjow reappeared inside a circle of cards created by Cana. "Summoned Lighting" Cana said as a huge lighting bolt struck down on Grimmjow. When the smoke cleared Grimmjow was standing with a couple of burn marks on his body and clothes. Grimmjow started to laugh like crazy. "What's so funny Jaegerjaquez?" Gajeel said with smirk.

"I expected more power in that attack. I'm more powerful then I was when I first join. The three days Kurosaki was out of it, I spent training to be much stronger." Grimmjow said releasing spiritual pressure on everybody forcing them on their knees. "What the hell?! this is so much pressure." Mira said trying to stand.

"Before I trained, you all could stand without much effort. Right now I'm releasing the same amount of pressure I usually give off, I'm just much stronger now." Grimmjow said sealing his power. "You don't stand a chance against me at this level, you definitely won't stand a chance against me in my release form." Grimmjow said then he sensed a familiar power moving in his direction and at fast speeds.

Grimmjow blocked a swing aimed at his head with Pantera. Grimmjow pushed back the other sword and the owner of the sword. Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, and Cana were surprised at what happened and who was standing in front of Grimmjow. "So you finally decide to show yourself, it was more trouble then I wanted but you showed." Grimmjow told the person standing in front of him as he was sheathing Pantera.

"Grimmjow who is she?" Cana asked getting back up from her knees. "She has a mask like Grimmjow does. Grimmjow is she..." Mira was saying but Grimmjow cut her off. "She's an arrancar too. In fact she was an espada like me. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the tercera espada." Grimmjow said scowling and looking at Nelliel who was sheathing her sword.

 **With Ichigo's group**

When they walked into the mansion Ichigo and company were met with Blue Pegasus team. The Blue Pegasus team members were Hundred Knight Hibiki, Holy Knight Eve, and Empty Knight Ren. Upon meeting them Ichigo was wasn't sure what to think. They looked like they were dressed for a ball not a fight. From what he found out from Lucy seconds after meeting them, they were models.

Ichigo was speechless when the three started flirting with Lucy and Erza. He was more speechless when Ichiya appeared. Ichigo didn't know what to do when he saw Ichiya. **'His face makes me want to blow him up with a cero or a getsuga. It might actually be an improvement,'** Zangetsu said in Ichigo's inner world. Old Man Zangetsu was silent.

It got creepy when Ichiya was talking about how Erza "perfume", that made everyone uncomfortable and it was creepy as well. "Hey you insufferable dandies of Blue Pegasus, do you mind if you keep your hands off of our women?" Grey asked them. "You three men can leave and head on home." Ichiya said to Grey, Natsu, and Ichigo.

"It's been a pleasure." The other three Pegasus said bowing. "Are you guys trying to start a fight you punks?" Grey said to them. "Are you sure you want to try?" Ren said. Eve step forward and said "We are powerful wizards you know." with a look telling people to try. Natsu raised his hands into the air yelling "A FIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M IN!".

"That's enough all of you!" Erza said then Ichiya popped up behind her. "Your perfume is glorious as always." Ichiya said before Erza punched him in the face sending him flying. Ichigo was just stunned at what was happening. "Didn't she say that we should have good relations with the other guilds?" Ichigo said out loud. **'She's giving the best example so far. I think you should follow her lead.'** Zangetsu told Ichigo from his inner world.

The mansion doors opened and three figures were at the door. The flying Ichiya was grabbed in midair and his head was frozen over. "What an interesting manner to greet us you have there." The man said. 'That voice!" Ichigo thought as he turned around and looked at the man. "Leon!?" Grey said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Grey?!" Leon said back just as shocked as him. "You're in a guild now?" Natsu asked. Leon threw the frozen Ichiya at Grey. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Grey yelled back to Leon. "Well you did it first." Leon said. "What do you think you're doing to our boss?" Ren said. "It's terrible." Eve said walking next to Ren then Hibiki said "Could all the men please just leave?"

"You know we're not all men?" A feminine voice said. "Carpet Doll" The voice said and the carpet went after Lucy. "Wait a minute I know that voice." Lucy said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me." The woman walked forward. "Cherie!" Lucy said trying to get away from the carpet doll. Grey and Leon looked like they're about to fight. Lucy and Cherie were about to fight. Ichiya now free of the ice was chasing after Erza, and Natsu was taunting the other three members of Blue Pegasus.

"That's enough" Ichigo released some of his spiritual pressure. it was enough to pin Blue Pegasus, Leon and Cherie to the ground. The members of Fairy Tail were still standing but were starting to feel their legs give out. At that moment Ichigo sealed his power and walked to the center of the room. "That's enough. We're not here to fight each other, if you want to do that do it on your own time. Right now we have a mission to do." Ichigo said

"What was that? It was like nothing I've ever felt before in my life." Ichiya said a he was getting back up. "Ichigo I didn't know that you were here." Leon said as he walked up to him. "Ichigo? You wouldn't happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki would you?" A voice from the door asked. Ichigo turned around to see a big, muscular bald man with a staff in his right hand. He was dressed in what looked like ancient civilization clothing, well in Ichigo's world, he wasn't sure about here.

He had green reptile armbands that reached up to his shoulders. he had what looked like belts wrapped around his chest. A mantle with blue and white strips was around his neck. A long dark blue loincloth was wrapped around his waist, he had fur boots that matched his loincloth. This man was Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Jura!" Erza said looking at him with surprise. "The Ace of Lamia Scale, Rock Iron Jura." Hibiki said looking at him. "Who?" Natsu asked Happy, "One of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy replied. "SO... There's five Fairies, four Pegasus, and three from Lamia." Cherie said to Lucy. Jura walked over to Ichigo and bowed to him. Ichigo was confused, and so was everyone else.

"Ummmm." Was all Ichigo could get out of his mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki." Jura said as he looked at Ichigo in the eyes. "Thanks I guess?" Ichigo replied. "Wait that's Ichigo Kurosaki? THE Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichiya said as he ran up to him. "Yeah that's me. How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Didn't you know? You and Grimmjow are both now famous all throughout the country of Fiore." Leon said. "Speaking of which where is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Jura asked Ichigo. "He's on his own mission right now. Anyway what have you heard about us anyway?" Ichigo asked Jura and Ichiya. "We've heard a great number of things." Ichiya said.

"Rumor has it that you and Grimmjow alone are much stronger than even the Wizard Saints." Jura said with a smile. "Well I don't know up until now the only one I knew was the old man from the guild." Ichigo said causing Jura's smile to falter a bit then smile even bigger. "Makarov Dreyar. He's even stronger then I am. The level in our power like heaven is to earth." Jura said.

"Wait what about Siegrain or Jellal? He was a saint before and you defeated him." Leon asked him. "Actually I joined i the fight but it was really Natsu who defeated him. I was there more for support." Ichigo said shrugging it off what was said. "It's true that Ichigo and Grimmjow are insanely powerful. If Grimmjow didn't have to go on his mission it would've been Grimmjow here with Ichigo and not us." Grey said.

"Speaking of powerful I heard that Cait Shelter well be sending only one person to help us out." Ichiya told everyone. "Wait just one person for this insanely dangerous mission." Grey said with a look of disbelief. "How strong is this person?" Lucy said with a worried look? "You think they'll be as strong as Ichigo or Jura?" Leon said. Then Ichigo sensed someone coming to the mansion.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I know that I'll be getting some messages about how Grimmjow didn't seem that exciting or enjoyable to read in this chapter like I did last chapter but I have a reason for that. I was trying to make Grimmjow seem bored with what was going on his mission and that he has to face so many weak hollows. And the whole thing with Nelliel showing up, bet you weren't expecting that surprise.**

 **What's Next? The fight with Oracion Seis and the what's reason for Nelliel being there? Could there be more people from the bleach universe showing up in this arc? What's the mission Grimmjow was sent on and what was in that piece of paper? Keep supporting me and you'll find out in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 42 The Dragon and Cat?**

A small figure ran through the door of the mansion then let out a small scream as they tripped on it's face. The noise created by this caused everyone to turn around and look at the person. "I'm so sorry I'm late." The small figure said. "I'm here from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy. Pleased to be working with you all!" Wendy said.

"A CHILD!? A LITTLE GIRL?!" Everyone yelled out from the surprise. Wendy was a small girl no older than 12, had fair skin, long blue hair that reached down to her waist. she had a dress with blue and yellow strips going horizontally across, and she had wing like attachments on her wrist and ankles. She had the Cait Shelter symbol on her right shoulder, this was Wendy Marvell.

"All the guilds are now assembled." Jura said getting everyone's attention. Ichigo walked up to Jura. "Hold on a minute! We can't let her be art of something this dangerous." Ichigo said getting in Jura's face. "It's not other choice, she was sent as a member of Cait Shelter. Her guild master sent her here. Now's not the time for this. Te mission comes first." Jura told Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and started walking towards Wendy, who looked pretty nervous about everything that was going down. Ichigo kneed down in front of her and put his hand on her head, she let out a little yelp. "Hey don't worry as long as I'm here I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll make sure of it." Ichigo said as reassuring as he can.

"What do Cait Shelter think they're playing at? Sending in a lone girl." Cherie said. "Alone I think not." Another feminine voice said. "Carla! You followed me here?" Wendy said as she turned around to look to where the voice came from. To everyone's surprise it came from a white cat dress like she was ready for a meeting. Happy couldn't stop staring at her.

'Another talking cat? I was hoping that Happy was the only one in this universe.' Ichigo thought to himself. **'You think this one can do the same thing as Yoruichi?'** Zangetsu asked causing Ichigo to blush noticeably. "Hey Ichigo you okay over there?" Gray asked him. "Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something that happened in my world." Ichigo replied.

"O..kay" Gray said walking over to Natsu. "U...Um... I..I Can't actually fight at all, but... I know lots of support magic that should be useful to you all." Wendy said very nervously. "So please don't leave me out completely!" Wendy said almost whining like little kid. Ichigo was reminded of his little sisters, it also reminded him of Nel back when he went into Hueco Mundo.

 **'King you care too much for little kids.'** Zangetsu said to Ichigo. ' _It's Ichigo's big heart that makes him stronger in battle.'_ Old Man Zangetsu said to Zangetsu. **'There's no need for a big heart. The only thing that I care to protect is King'** Zangetsu told Old Man Zangetsu. ' _Ichigo I can feel it in your heart that you want to protect this little girl from harm and-"_ Old Man Zangetsu was interrupted by Zangetsu before he could finish his sentence.

 **'Enough of that nonsense. Anyway King if you're serious about protecting this girl then how about from the three guys that are hitting on her at the moment?'** Zangetsu told Ichigo who looked at Wendy as she was getting showered with random gifts. "Hey you pervs hitting on someone so young is messed up and creepy!" Ichigo said as he punched each of them in the stomach hard enough to send them through he wall.

Gray noticed Natsu staring at Wendy with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Natsu something wrong?" Gray asked him. "I'm not sure but she looks familiar to me. Could you remember her for me?" Natsu said as he walked away from Gray.

 **With Grimmjow**

A tall woman with bluish green hair, a very curvy body, a bust that rivals Cana, a crimson line that goes across her face with a scar going from the top of her forehead to her nose. She has a hollow mask that resembles a skull with curved horns missing it's teeth on it's left side on her head. She has the number three tattooed on her back. She wore what looked like a green gown that was torn and ripped into top and skirt, she was holding a green scabbard in her left hand and her sword in the other, this was the former 3 espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

"Nelliel, surprises me that you're in your adult form right now." Grimmjow said scowling at Nelliel. "I'm in this form so I can fight and not die in this mysteries world." Nelliel told Grimmjow scowling back at him. Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, and Mira were confused at what was going on. Mira went back into her normal form and walked up to the two former espada.

"How about we put away the swords and talk about the situation." Mira said standing between the two. Grimmjow sheathed his sword surprising Nelliel that he actually followed someone else's orders. She put her sword in her sheath in her hand since she didn't have anything to put her sheath on. "So Nelliel was it? Why are you here?" Cana asked confused as to what was going on.

"I'm here because I needed to talk to Grimmjow about something. Who are you people?" Nelliel asked the group with Grimmjow. "I'm Cana Alberona." Cana said introduced herself. Then Mira did the same. "I'm Mirajane Strauss." "Juvia Lockser and that's Gajeel Redfox." Juvia said introducing Gajeel having a feeling that he wasn't going to himself.

"We along with Grimmjow here are from Fairy Tail." Cana said with a smile. Nelliel was surprised to hear that Grimmjow was in this "Fairy Tail" with these people. "I'm surprised that Grimmjow joined something with a name like that. I would've never expected that he would do it out of his own free will." Nelliel said laughing at that thought.

Grimmjow was getting irritated at what Nelliel was saying. "Anyway a couple weeks back I saw some people show up around here and started camping. I watched and protected them in the time they stayed here." Nelliel said causing Juvia to interrupt her. "Why did you have to protect them?" Juvia said a little worried. "The hollows right? This forest is full of them ran into some on the way here. Makes sense why I can sense hollows all around." Grimmjow said telling the group.

"Right, one day I over heard one of the people talking about a blue haired man with bone attached to his right cheek and and hole in his stomach saving a village from monsters." Nelliel said and everyone was understanding where she was going with this. "After I heard that I moved when they were asleep and grabbed some paper an wrote that note to you. I was going to put it back with their stuff but several hollows appeared and I lost the paper during the scuffle and the humans ran away." Nelliel said.

Grimmjow reached in his pocket and took out the piece of paper. "That's the paper, I sensed more humans arrive a couple days back to deal with some hollows. They must've found it." Nelliel told Grimmjow. "You're lucky it made to me. What was it that-" Grimmjow didn't get to finish as Cana took the paper from his hands.

Cana started reading off the paper out loud. "To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. If this reaches you, I need help with something that only you can help me with. This is a problem that seems to have followed from Hueco Mundo. Meet me in the forest outside of Margaret Town." Cana showed the paper to everyone else and they started reading it themselves.

"Hey the 3 at the bottom of the paper that was your rank when you were an espada right?" Mira asked. Nelliel was surprised that she had knowledge of the espada. Nelliel then looked at Grimmjow as she could guess that's where the info came from. "That guild I'm in are really annoying and don't stop till you give them what they want." Grimmjow said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wait hold up how do you know the name of town nearby?" Cana asked Nelliel. "I tried going out into the town but everything here confuses me so I stuck with making sure the hollows don't make it to the town. I've been bored in this forest since I arrived." Nelliel said. That made Grimmjow think. "How long have you been in this world?" Grimmjow asked Nelliel.

"I've been in this world same amount of time you've been." Nelliel said shocking Grimmjow. "Let me tell you how I got here." Nelliel started.

 **Flashback**

The garganta opened up revealing three Menos Grande. Behind the Menos was Nelliel in her adult form. "This is much more hollows then we expected. The traitor gathered an army for this." Nelliel said then sensed three soul reapers show up then heard a big explosion above her. She saw Grimmjow getting sucked up into a portal. Then the hollows that were basically covering the entire town aimed their attention on the portal in the sky.

Nelliel jumped into the air. "I got to save Grimmjow from this portal. Who knows what's on the other side. I can't let Grimmjow get trapped somewhere with traitorous hollows." Nelliel said while flying through the air and slicing hollows on the way to the portal.

 **Flashback End**

"When I woke up I found myself here in these woods. I've been fighting these hollows since then." Nelliel said looking at Grimmjow. "Wait hold up. You saw Grimmjow go through the portal but you didn't see Ichigo go through?" Mira asked Nelliel. Nelliel went wide eyed at that comment. "Ichigo's here in the world?" "Nelliel asked with excitement.

"Yeah Kurosaki's here, in fact he's in Fairy Tail with us." Gajeel said with a smirk. "If I knew that I would've asked for His help and not yours." Nelliel said with a frown. "Why you little bitch." Grimmjow said garbing the hilt of his sword. Nelliel saw this but didn't make to grab her sword. "Grimmjow I don't want to fight you, since the last we meet your power has grown. Your current power is equal to Starrk in his sealed form." Nelliel said making Grimmjow smile.

"That strong huh? I'm much stronger then I expected." Grimmjow said smiling like crazy. "Wait! You said that you asked for Grimmjow's help for something right? What is it you need help with?" Juvia said getting in front of Grimmjow and Nelliel. Grimmjow scowled and let go of his sword's hilt. Nelliel looked at Grimmjow square in the eyes with seriousness.

"Grimmjow I think the traitor's here in these woods." Nelliel said causing Grimmjow's smile to return in full force. "Good because that bastard owes me big time." Grimmjow said with excitement.

 **With Ichigo**

After the plan was explained and everyone was told the information they had on the Oracion Seis Natsu ran at top speed out the door with everyone chasing after him. Ichigo flash stepped on head to catch Natsu before any trouble could start. Halfway to catching up to Natsu Ichigo sensed something was wrong with Jura's magic energy.

Ichigo flashed back to the mansion to find Jura was on the floor barely conscious. "Ichigo they know our plan you have to stop them." Jura said before giving into unconsciousness. "Ichigo go and save your friends. I'll help Jura." Ichiya said while walking up to him and Jura and holding his head. Ichigo nodded and flash stepped at top speed to catch up to the group.

When Ichigo caught up with everyone he was shocked at what he saw. Everyone was on the ground beaten. Then Six people were standing in front in front of the beaten group of wizards. "You trash should all vanish." A dark skinned man with a staff said then he started charging up an attack. Ichigo flash stepped in front of the group.

Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and released a mini Getsuga powerful enough to blow the ground below him and the Oracion Seis. "You guys made a terrible decision messing with my friends." Ichigo said as he pointed Zangetsu at them. 'Time to see how these new techniques handle in an actual fight." Ichigo thought to himself.

 **'Don't worry king with my power you shouldn't lose these to guys.'** Zangetsu said smiling within Ichigo's inner world. 'What about you old man?' Ichigo asked his zanpakuto spirit. _'The techniques I showed you should help you. Ichigo with our power you won't lose.'_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at the statement 'Then let's kick their asses.' Ichigo said to his spirits.

 **AN:That's the chapter I know the whole thing with the letter was anticlimactic. I wasn't planning much fighting in this chapter. Now there's more to this story then you originally thought. Do you guys like what I did with Grimmjow being as strong as Starrk was before releasing, I could make his release form even stronger then his.**

 **Who is this traitor Nelliel was talking about? How much longer well her adult form last? Can Ichigo defeat the Oracion Seis on his own? What are the new techniques Ichigo learned from Zangetsu(s)?**

 **Review**


	43. Chapter 43

**A small heads up. From now on Whenever I describe someone in this I'll make it quick cause some characters have a lot to describe. That and I'll only do it if I plan to put back into the story or if they're important to the story. That's all so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 43 The Six**

Ichigo was facing the Oracion Seis alone on his own. Ichigo looked back and looked at Erza and noticed something on her arm. _'Ichigo, it seems that Ms. Scarlet has been bitten.'_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. **'And seeing how there's a giant snake with them, my money's that it came from them.'** Zangetsu said told Ichigo.

"So you've noticed? Erza Scarlet will die within the hour if you don't find help." A dark tan skinned man with upward spiky maroon hair with a small tuft covering his forehead. He had purple slit pupil eyes and pointed ears. He wore a white coat with purple inner lining and a high collar with armbands on his sleeves above his elbows. He had a dark shirt with crimson leather pants and simple brown boots. This was Cobra

"Oh please Cobra, even if he wanted to get help He'd have to get past us." A young woman with pale skin and white hair. She has bangs covering her forehead a she wore a dress made of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. Her dress splits above her stomach revealing most of her cleavage. She had two wing like tattoos on her collarbone. She had a dark blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it on either side of her head. This is Angel

"Get past us? He'll have to be faster then me if he wants to do that." A tall man with blonde and black hair said. His blonde hair was in the middle styled into a spiky Mohawk and the black was close shaved. His eyebrows were also blonde and and were really long along with his nose. He had cuts on the corners of his mouth making it seem like his smiling. He wore a red and white race suit. This was Racer.

"We could give this young man money. After all money is power and power is everything." A big block looking man said. He was tall and had sharp edges that make up his body. He had wavy orange hair, red lips, bright blue eyes, long eyelashes and a really flat nose. He was dressed sorta like a nun or a priest. This was Hoteye.

"The black kimono, huge sword, orange hair. This is Ichigo Kurosaki." A dark skin man with slicked back white hair that reaches his shoulders. He had thin straight lines on his face and he was really muscular. He had the Symbol of the Oracion Seis on his chest. This was Brain the leader of the Oracion Seis.

"Seems that everyone knows who I am." Ichigo said with a scowl looking at the six people in front of him. The one sitting on a floating rug caught Ichigo's eye. **'Hey isn't that one called Midnight?'** Zangetsu said to Ichigo. _'Careful Ichigo, we have no information the full extent.'_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. 'I should be fine, it's the sleeping one that worries me.' Ichigo told his spirits.

The one on the floating rug was sleeping and looked like a young man. He had short black hair on top and long straight white hair on bottom. A choker around his neck, a black leather vest with fur trimmings, yellow pants and burgundy boots, This was Midnight.

"If this is truly Ichigo Kurosaki then that means that I might have to wake up Midnight for this." Brain said while looking at Midnight with a look of concern. "There's no need for that Brain. With my speed you won't have to." Racer said as he moved at high speeds at Ichigo. Cobra could hear Ichigo's muscles move to counter Racer. "Racer wait!" Cobra said with a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

Ichigo disappeared from Racer's sight. "What the?!" Racer said before Ichigo hit him in the gut with the blunt side of Zangetsu. "That's impossible I'm the fastest man alive." Racer said charging at Ichigo once more. Ichigo flash stepped beside Racer then started using his afterimage technique. "You think this is fast I can go even faster." Ichigo said as he stopped in front of Racer then kicked him in the gut hard enough it sent hi through some trees.

"I should probably hold back a bit against these guys." Ichigo said to himself before the ground below him tried into quicksand. "What the?!" Ichigo said as he was already waist deep in it. Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground swung upward. The force behind the swing disperse the quicksand freeing him. Then Cobra jumped in to fight Ichigo.

"I can hear your movements." Cobra said as his snake came from behind to bit Ichigo in the shoulder. Ichigo let out a little scream of pain and grabbed his shoulder, kneeing on the ground. "The poison won't kill you immediately. Just make you suffer." Cobra said with a smirk. Then Ichigo started laughing a bit. "Good to know that Erza still has a chance." Ichigo then stood up and let go of his shoulder.

Cobra looked at Ichigo shoulder where his snake bit Ichigo. Ichigo's ripped kimono around his shoulder revealed blue lines in the form of his veins. "You like it? It's something I learned while I was out. It's Blut Vene, a defensive technique I learned, along with Hierro so I got some strong defense." Ichigo said with a smirk.

 **'Hey king the poison never made it through the hierro so you won't need the regeneration to kick in.'** Zangetsu said smiling like a mad man within Ichigo's inner world. 'Man triple the defense. Blut Vene, Hierro, and a small barrier of spirit energy covering my body. Kinda a little too much do you think?" Ichigo asked his spirits while dodging attacks from Cobra.

 _'Ichigo Blut Vene can only be used when on the defense remember. You won't be able to use it if you're going to attack.'_ Old Man Zangetsu warned Ichigo. **'Then It's a good thing that I gave you Hierro or that Blut crap would be useless right now.'** Zangetsu said looking at the Old Man with a mocking look. 'Hey guys I kinda needed to concentrate here.' Ichigo said before tuning out the two.

Every move Ichigo made Cobra was able to counter. "I told you I can hear your movements." Cobra said as Racer jumped in attempting to hit Ichigo at top speed. Ichigo was dodging every hit from both Racer and Cobra. "This is getting boring."Ichigo said before he flash stepped out the way. Ichigo launched a mini getsuga that pushed the two back.

The ground below Ichigo went soft and tried to imprison Ichigo within it. "Really is this all you can do?" Ichigo asked as he released some spiritual pressure to push the Oracion Seis to the ground for a brief moment before sealing it. "What was that just now?" Cobra said with sweat rolling down his foreheads. "What ever it was I don't think it was an attack." Brain said getting up.

"Gemini take his form and fight him." Angel said to the twin zodiac spirits. "We can't take his form. We can only take the form of anyone as strong as you or weaker." The spirits said in unison. Angel was shocked at this realization. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Brain. "I won't let you go through with you plan." Ichigo said before he sensed something behind him.

Ichigo turned around to a terrified Wendy. "Wendy!" Brain said in a surprised tone. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Wendy. "Hey don't worry Wendy. I gave you my word that I won't let anything happen to you. You said that You know healing magic right?" Ichigo asked Wendy who was a little less terrified now and was trying to hold in tears.

"Good, now I'm gonna need you to go and heal Erza from the poison. You think you can do that?" Ichigo asked Wendy who nodded. Carla and Happy appeared from behind Wendy. "Ichigo do you think that you handle all six of them by yourself?" Happy asked with a worried expression. Ichigo nodded then saw Carla's worried expression on her face and could tell about what.

"Hey Carla don't worry I'm gonna do my best to make sure Wendy doesn't get hurt in all this." Ichigo said reassuring everyone.

"What is it Brain? Do you know that girl?" Cobra asked Brain as all six was back on their feet. "It's definitely her. The Sky Sorceress. Wendy Marvell." Brain said with a smirk. "We need to get Wendy. I have a new plan that could help us in getting Nirvana." Brain told the Oracion Seis.

Wendy started running for Erza on the other side of the field. "WENDY WATCH OUT!" Gray yelled from the floor trying to get back up. Ichigo appeared in front of Wendy and grabbed Racer's arm. "I told you before I'm faster then you." Ichigo said then noticed Racer smile then turned into Gray. "Part of the plan" Gemini said freezing Ichigo legs.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said breaking the ice then punched Gemini in the face knocking the Fake Gray back. Then the ground shot upwards below Ichigo covering him in a pillar of liquid earth. Ichigo launched a getsuga to release him from the trap.

"AAAHHHH" Wendy screamed as Brain trapped in black mist. "What the fuck is he doing?" Natsu said with anger in his tone and getting up.

"When it comes to money, there's no difference between up and down." Hoteye said as he made the ground into something similar to waves in a storm. The attack caught everyone but Ichigo who jumped high into the air.

"Wendy!" "Carla!" both said as they tried to grab each other's hands. Wendy closed her hand only to grab Happy's hand then disappeared into thin air. "WENDY!" Both Ichigo and Carla yelled out. "HAPPY" Natsu yelled out.

"I no longer have any business with any of you." Brain said as launched an attack to everyone in the group. The attack was coming from the air. Ichigo started pouring his reiatsu into Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo released the attack cancelling out Brain's attack. Ichigo landed on the ground and sensed around.

"Damn it they're gone." Ichigo said to himself. **'Hey King hate to break it to yea but I think you failed that guy.'** Zangetsu said in a mocking tone.

 **AN: So I decided to stop this chapter here. Next chapter well be where Grimmjow was left. I tried my best to make this as good as a I can without having Ichigo do anything OP and to take out the Oracion Seis too early.**

 **Review**


	44. Chapter 44

**He everyone, so this is the last chapter for this break till next week. I have no idea how many more chapters are left before I finish this arc. This chapter will be a Grimmjow chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 44 Hollow Cave**

Grimmjow and his group were following Nelliel deeper into the forest. It's been half an hour since they found Nelliel. They ran into several hollows along the way. Cana looked at Grimmjow who was a couple of feet behind Nelliel staring at her. Mira noticed Cana staring at Grimmjow with a look of worry.

"Hey Cana something wrong? I've noticed that you've been staring at Grimmjow since Nelliel showed up." Mira said jabbing her elbow into Cana's arm in a playful manner.

Cana blush a bit. "It's nothing to worry about Mira." Cana said looking away. "Are you sure it's nothing like I don't know jealousy?" Mira said looking at Cana who blush was increasing in size. "Jealousy? Me please. What should I be jealous about?" Cana said trying to joke her way out the conversation.

"I don't know maybe that Grimmjow's hasn't taken his eyes off Nelliel since we ran into her." Mira said pointing it out. Cana didn't say anything.

Gajeel snickered a bit from what he heard. Grimmjow looked back to look at Gajeel. "Something funny metal face?" Grimmjow said over his shoulder. Gajeel only shook his head. "Just remembered something funny." Gajeel said.

Grimmjow looked back at Nelliel who stopped and turned around and grabbed Grimmjow then disappeared out of sight. "What the hell?!" Cana said as everyone looked around to see if they could find the two. "Where'd they go?" Juvia said with worry.

 **About a mile deeper into the forest**

Grimmjow and Nelliel appeared at the edge of a cave. "Was that really necessary?" Grimmjow asked Nelliel then looked into the cave. "I had to talk to you. I wasn't expecting you to bring along humans with you." Nelliel said eyeing the entrance.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Grimmjow asked her. "You've sensed it since you entered the forest haven't you?" Nelliel asked him without looking at him. "The whole forest is covered in hollow reiatsu. It's almost like the Menos Forest." Grimmjow said with a little smile on his face. "The spiritual pressure is strongest here. I tried going in but didn't make half way before I had to leave." Nelliel.

"Let me guess. Your timer forced you to leave last time?" Grimmjow said looking at her. "Nelliel nodded then turned to look at Grimmjow. "How much longer do you have before you turn back?" Grimmjow asked her with some concern in his tone.

"I turned into this form the moment I sensed your spiritual pressure. At best I have about 15-20 minutes left before I turn back." Nelliel said. "15-20 minutes? You've increased the amount of time you can stay in that form. Then let's hurry before hollows show up and eat the others." Grimmjow said turning around and used sonido.

"This world, whether it's fate or not. This world has changed you for the better." Nelliel said with a smile on her face before using sonido to catch up.

 **With the rest of the group**

Grimmjow and Nelliel reappeared in front of the group where they were sitting down on the ground. Cana was the first to stand up. Grimmjow spoke up. "We found what we were looking for. All I got to say is try not to die." Grimmjow said walking up to Gajeel and Cana. "Something." Grimmjow whispered in Cana's ear then disappeared with sonido.

Mira had a huge smile on her face. Then Nelliel grabbed her and Juvia's shoulder. "Are you okay? Your energy just wavered for a bit." Nelliel asked Mira. "Yea it was nothing." Mira said making Nelliel shrug it off then sonido after Grimmjow.

 **Cave Entrance**

Nelliel appeared with Mira and Juvia. Grimmjow was looking into the cave entrance with serious look. "Are you ready to do this?" Grimmjow asked everyone without looking back. Nelliel walked up beside him. "I don't sense HIM in the cave." Nelliel said with disappointment.

"That sucks but I can sense a really strong hollow in there. It'll be fun to test out my new power." Grimmjow said with a smile then ran into the cave. everyone ran after him. Nelliel sonidoed to ahead to catch up to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow so you know this cave is full of hollows. Some Adjuchas could be in here." Nelliel warned him. Grimmjow smiled then laughed as hollows started to appear. Grimmjow charged a cero and blasted away the hollows. "I don't care for the 7 Adjuchas in this cave. I want the Vasto Lorde hiding within all the hollows.

That statement shocked Nelliel. "How'd you know there were 7 Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde?" Nelliel said as three hollows popped up and she sliced through them. "You couldn't sense them? It's not hard. They have the highest Spiritual Pressure here." Grimmjow said then a hollow show behind the group. Grimmjow about to shoot a cero at it but the hollow's mask had a fist go through it.

As the hollow fell to the ground and was starting to disappear Mira was revealed to be in her Satan soul. "I thought you could move fast?" Mira said in a mocking tone to Grimmjow who only scoffed.

 **A couple minutes later**

After a while the group made it to the the center of the cave. What they found looked like an ancient civilization had lived their. There were holes in the cavern walls. The only thing was that hollows filled the place from top to bottom. Grimmjow charged a cero then released it in the middle of the hollow horde.

"Hey idiots we're up here. Now are you gonna stay there or you come and try to kill us?" Grimmjow said smiling. The hollow jumped towards the group. "Hey Nelliel how much time you think you got left?" Grimmjow asked Nelliel. "I have 7 minutes at most before I change back." Nelliel said.

"7 minutes huh? Then we'll finish this in 5 minutes." Grimmjow said sensing around the cave. "Found you. Can't hide form me." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero. Gajeel grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder. "Hey I got this one." Gajeel walked to the edge and jumped facing the horde. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel said as he released the breath attack at the horde cutting the numbers down.

Grimmjow was impressed by this and jumped after him. When they landed Grimmjow walked up to Gajeel. "I trained my ass off as well to get stronger." Gajeel said smirking. Cana, Mira, Juvia and Nelliel jumped down after them. "Take down as many of these hollows as you can. Make sure that no hollow makes it out of here alive." Grimmjow said smirking then started walking forward. "I got the big guy.

Grimmjow was slicing, punching, and kicking all the hollows that got in his way. He could hear all the fighting going on between everyone else. Grimmjow made it to a big hole in the cave wall, when he walked through it he found what looked like a poor man's throne room. The Vasto Lorde was sitting in the throne and two of the Adjuchas were standing as guards.

The two Adjuchas walked forward. One looked like hammerhead shark, about 15 feet tall. The other one looked like a lizard, same height as the other one. "Really I don't need the weaklings." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Pantera's hilt. **"Don't take us so lightly."** The lizard one said. **"We're the strongest Adjuchas here."** The shark one said.

"I don't care for that. You're still weaklings compared to me." Grimmjow said as he disappeared then reappeared behind them. "I'm after the big guy here." Grimmjow said as the two Adjuchas started to disappear into reishi. The Vasto Lorde stood from the throne and started walking forward. **"You wanted to fight me now you can."** The Vasto Lorde said as it stepped into the light.

It's hollow mask looked like a deer with antlers as sharp as swords. The lower part of it's body was covered in brown hair, along with it's forearms. It had something similar to a lions mane that reached down to its lower back. It had hooves for feet and a muscular body. He was the same size as Grimmjow. **"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I heard that you met one of my Vasto Lorde brethren. I'll give you a warning I'm even stronger then he was."** The hollow said.

"Good I needed something to test my power." Grimmjow said smiling like no tomorrow then the two charged at each other.

 **AN: That's the chapter, don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter more action packed then any chapter I've written before. The Vasto Lorde I introduced in this chapter I got the design from Ayon from the Bleach universe.**

 **What's gonna happen to Oracion Seis? How well can Grimmjow handle the Vasto Lorde? Can Ichigo find Wendy in time? Well Nelliel form last long enough?**

 **Review**


	45. Chapter 45

**I promised a chapter more action packed then any chapter I've written and I'm not entirely sure that I delivered. I made it as action packed as I could with my little experience of writing. I did have writer's block for a bit, anyway this chapter well jump around from POV a couple of times. Enjoy**

 **Hollow** Regular

 **Chapter 45 Cave Fight**

 **Nelliel's POV**

After Grimmjow told the group to take down as many of the hollows as possible. The group split up to cover more ground and divide the hollow horde attention through out the ancient city. Nelliel sonidoed somewhere with high ground. She had he most hollows follow after her because of the level of spiritual pressure. Nelliel wasn't having much trouble taking on the hollows, it was just the time limit that was pressuring her.

'I only have 7 minutes left before I can't fight anymore. If I go into my resurreccion it would decrease the timer to 3 minutes.' Nelliel thought to herself as she was slicing through the hollows with little effort. She moved as if she was dancing, she was making movements in midair like second nature. The hollows all tried to hit her but couldn't even touch her.

A group of hollows jumped into the air hoping to catch her off guard but only got bisected by her sword. Nelliel was starting to get overwhelmed by the number so she jumped into the air and started charging a purple cero in her mouth. She released it and turned her body so the cero hit over a large area. When she landed on the ground a handful of hollows remained in her area.

Nelliel used sonido to get around each of them and slice their masks. Nelliel stood still watching all the hollows that surrounded her before turning into reishi particles. **"That was impressive little girl. it was a good thing you took them out. Now I get to have some fun with you."** Nelliel turned around to see a hollow about 20 feet tall covered in red hair.

The hollow's mask looked like a monkey's face, it had spikes on the end of it's tall, holes in the palm of it's hands, more spikes on it's knuckles and it's hollow hole was in it's left pectoral. **"Now little girl the hollows you've been fighting are nothing compared to me. Your power would've gone to waste if one the weaker ones got you."** The Adjuchas said.

'This most be one of the Adjuchas Grimmjow said he sensed. I can sense four more fighting the others, Grimmjow must've taken care of the other two. I better finish this fast I only have about 4 minutes left.' Nelliel thought to herself then felt a huge amount of pressure hit her. Nelliel looked in the direction it was coming from.

 **"Seems your friend is fighting our leader. He will die without any help."** The Adjuchas said to Nelliel. Nelliel look at it and got into a fighting stance. "I won't underestimate him if I were you, or me for that matter." Nelliel said as she sonidoed behind it to try slice it's head off but the Adjuchas blocked the attack with it's huge hand by grabbing Nelliel's arm then threw her through several cave walls.

 **"Don't underestimate me little girl."** The Adjuchas said as it started charging a cero in it's mouth.

 **Mira's POV**

Mira had taken out her own section of the hollow horde, now she was facing a Raven hollow twice her height. The hollow looked liked a much bigger version of a raven, the only difference was the white mask covering it's face. **"Such wonderful energy you have there. Your power could bring me closer to becoming a Vasto Lorde."** The raven hollow said.

Mira looked at the hollow then heard an explosion come from Nelliel direction. **"It seems the female arrancar ran into the deadliest of the Adjuchas here. She won't survive long."** The raven hollow said before flying high into the air and diving at Mira. Mira flew straight at the hollow with her fist cocked back. When she was close enough she punched the hollow's beak but the force sent both people flying back.

The hollow swiped one of it's wings at Mira sending feathers heading her way. Mira dodged each one but failed to notice the hollow flying at her, slamming it's wing into Mira's gut sending her to the ground. Where Mira landed made a cloud of dirt so the raven hollow couldn't see Mira then she shot out at high speeds and was on top the hollow.

"Evil Spark" Mira said as she started punching the hollow sending electricity through it's body. The hollow started spinning knocking Mira off then grabbed Mira in midair with one of his claws slamming her to the ground. **"Those punches of yours tickled."** The hollow said then flew into the sky and shot more feathers at Mira.

Mira jumped out of the way then started charging dark energy in her hands above her head it started growing in size. "Demon Blast" Mira said as she released the attack on the hollow sending the beam of energy hit on at the hollow. The hollow blocked the attack with its wings but was pushed back by the explosion that followed. "You took the attack head on without much damage." Mira said as she flew into the air and started hovering.

 **"That attack was strong, if I hadn't blocked it would've severally done some damage."** The hollow said as it opened it's wings and started charging a cero. Mira flew high into the air and coated her fist in dark energy and charged at the hollow. Mira started screaming as she was punching at the hollow while dodging the high speed attacks from its claws.

 **Gajeel and Juvia POV**

Gajeel and Juvia went off together and have taken out their fair share of hollows, now they were both fighting two Adjuchas that seemed like they were made to fight together. The one Gajeel was fighting had a mask like a rhino, rough skin, a round foot and a small tail. The one Juvia was fighting looked like a warthog, it's lower half was covered in light brown fur and the upper half looked like a body builders, both three times their size.

Gajeel heard the explosions from both Nelliel's and Mira's direction. Gajeel was hearing repeated explosions coming from Cana's direction with his dragon hearing. Gajeel turned his right arm into a sword and swung down on the rhino. The rhino used it's horn to knock the sword away from it's mask. The rhino cocked back it's arm and went for a punch.

Gajeel turned his hand into his "Iron Dragon's Club" and the two clashed the rhino's fist broke through Gajeel's iron club, sending him flying for a couple of meters back. The rhino started charging at him but then the hollow rhino was getting bombarded with water attacks from Juvia. Gajeel looked over at Juvia and saw the Warthog hollow charging Juvia from behind.

Gajeel jumped over Juvia and covered his arms in iron scales and slammed his fist into the warthog's mask leaving a crack and it's head slammed into the ground. "If I had to guess the rhino looking one is stronger then this one." Gajeel said as he jumped back as the warthog got up. "Water Slicer" Juvia said as she started shooting her water attacks at the cracks in the mask.

"Water Cane" Juvia said as she turned her hand into a water whip and started whipping the warthog and avoiding the warthog's punches. Juvia used her whip and grabbed the hollow's neck and jumped on it's back and started riding it like a horse. **"You little bitch! I'm not a horse, get the hell off of me."** The warthog said as it started running around the place trying to get her off.

Gajeel watched as Juvia and the warthog hollow were busting through cave walls. "She can handle herself, for now I'm gonna deal with this one." Gajeel said looking back at the Rhino hollow. **"Don't think so high of yourself human."** The hollow said as it was charging a cero in it's mouth. "That's how you want to do things?" Gajeel said as he jumped into the air.

The hollow released the cero as it was heading for Gajeel, who was smiling. "Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel said as he released the breath attack tearing through the cero and hitting the hollow head on. The explosion that followed was huge, Gajeel landed and walked forward as the dust cleared. Gajeel saw the hollow, it was fading into reishi particles.

"That wasn't so hard, I thought they were tougher." Gajeel said then he caught a strong scent. Gajeel's eyes widen from the smell... it was blood! Gajeel turned around to look in the direction it was coming from and ran in that direction. Then Gajeel heard a huge boom and looked up. The Cave's roof was destroyed and the bright sunlight from the outside was shinning inside.

"Grimmjow just what the hell are you doing?" Gajeel said as he saw Grimmjow swinging his sword at the Vasto Lorde while they were both flying out of the cave. Gajeel then turned and continued running in the direction of the scent of blood. Then a huge amount of spiritual pressure hit Gajeel like a mansion. "That doesn't feel like Grimmjow's" Gajeel said looking in Nelliel's direction.

 **Cana's POV**

Cana was fighting an Adjuchas that looked like a spider, it's mask looked like a human face, the front two legs acted as it's arms, the other six were used as legs. It was black in color, twice the size of Cana, and each of it's legs looked like dual sided blades. The Spider hollow was jumping from cave wall to cave wall shooting webs at Cana to trap her.

Cana kept throwing her magic cards at each web to keep her getting caught. Cana was currently bleeding from several cuts all over her body, none of them were life threatening but she did have a lot of cuts on her body. **"My my, all that blood and you're still standing. You should just let me eat you to put you out of your misery."** The spider hollow said.

"I'm from Fairy Tail, and we don't go down without a fight. It'll take a lot more then this to bring me down." Cana said with a smirk and grabbed three cards "Thunderbolt's Fate" Cana said as a massive thunderbolt struck the spider hollow then a giant black bird came through one of the small ancient homes. The bird was struck by another massive thunderbolt.

Cana was confused by the appearance of the raven hollow then Mira showed herself with her hands coated in dark energy. "You look like you could use some help Cana." Mira said in a cocky tone. Cana was glad to see Mira was handling her hollow. "I'm glad to see you here." Cana said as Mira was examining Cana's injuries.

"You should be glad that none of those injuries are life threatening. You look like crap right now." Mira said the last part as a joke. **"So you've got help now it won't matter you'll still die."** the spider said walking up to the other Adjuchas side. **"The bitch in with white hair is mine to eat. You can have the bloody one."** The raven hollow said.

"Can you still fight with those injuries?" Mira asked Cana as they both got into a battle stance. "Are you kidding me, this is nothing." Cana said smirking.

 **Nelliel POV moments before**

 **"Don't underestimate me little girl"** The Adjuchas said as it started charging a cero in it's mouth. The monkey hollow released the blast at Nelliel who stood still and did something surprising. Nelliel stuck out her arm and stopped the cero in it's tracks then opened her mouth and started to eat the cero. "Cero Doble" Nelliel said as she shot back a purple cero double the size of the one the hollow shot at her.

The purple cero hit the monkey hollow head on creating an explosion. **"That was impressive little girl. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"** The monkey hollow said as the dust cleared. The monkey had some burn marks but nothing serious. **"Let me show you some of my surprises."** The hollow said as it raised it's right arm and fire started to gather in the hole in it's palm.

Nelliel jumped out of the way to avoid the ball of fire creating a small explosion. Nelliel started to sonido around the monkey hollow trying to slice at it but every sword swing was blocked by the spikes on the tail. Nelliel jumped back from hollow to get some distance between the two. 'I have no choice or time. I have to do it if I want to end this in time.' Nelliel thought to herself but then had to block a punch from the hollow.

The hollow then used it's tail to grab Nelliel's leg and used one of it's many hands to grab her arm holding her sword. The hollow started punching Nelliel at high speeds not giving her anytime to react. After the hollow was done punching her threw Nelliel into the cave wall with enough force it caved in on top of her. Nelliel jumped out of the rubble.

"You've left me no choice but I'm going to end this now." Nelliel said as she looked at the hollow with a deadly look. Nelliel put her sword in front of her holding it horizontally. "Declare Gamuza" Nelliel said as her reiatsu skyrocketed.

 **AN: I wrote the most action packed chapter I could with my little experience with writing. I feel like some people will think that I could do better. I COULD but I just don't know how.**

 **Anyway how well is Grimmjow handling the Vasto Lorde? Will Nelliel turn back before she defeats the Adjuchas level hollow? How well can Juvia handle her Adjuchas?**

 **Review**


	46. Chapter 46

**Are you guys ready for this week's chapter? I threw in a couple surprises that you would't have expected. I had a lot of trouble with kid Nel's way of talking, not that hard when you have to change all the "S" in any word with "T" but it messed me up plenty. One thing to mention is that I gave Kid Nel's inner thought to sound more like adult form Nelliel but just her talking as a kid has the lisp and third person talk.**

 **Also winter break starts for me on Tuesday, meaning Wednesday I'll upload a new chapter then again on Saturday, Tuesday, Friday, then the day after New Year's. That's five chapters not counting this one that'll be coming out for about two weeks.**

 **Also a short announcement this story WILL be ENDING after the end of the Tenrou Island Arc. To me that seems like a good spot to end this story, don't worry I planned a Sequel to this story, I don't know how many chapters are left in this story but I know after the Tenrou arc it's over.**

 **I'm not trying to rush the story and get a crappy ending, I feel like some people were thinking that. I'll still be taking my time with the story, I'm just giving you guys a heads up for now. I'll give another heads up when the story's coming to a close. I also feel like people are thinking "Why are you giving a warning this early when you don't even know when it's ending?". My answer cause I can.**

 **Enjoy the chapter for now.**

 **Hollow** Regular

 **Chapter 46 Newfound Power**

Nelliel's spiritual pressure skyrocket and winds started to pick up creating a tornado covering Nelliel's form. The monkey hollow stood still and watched as it was waiting for Nelliel's form to reappear but then Nelliel's spiritual pressure started to plummet and the winds died down revealing Nelliel's new form. The monkey hollow was disappointed by what he saw.

Nelliel new form was as a kid, she had shoulder length hair now, her eyes were much wider, her mask remnant looked more cartoon like and had no horns, her ripped clothes looked more like a gown now and her lower canines were longer.

 **"Now you really are a little girl, little girl."** The monkey said as it started to approach her. Nelliel looked at herself and saw that she was in her kid form not her resurreccion. 'damn it trying to release my resurreccion must've used up my remaining time and put me back in my kid form.' Nelliel thought to herself. The monkey hollow was standing in front of her now, more intimating then before because of her small height.

 **"Well little girl, you shrunk in size and in power. A low level Gillian would give me more power then you would. I still can't let you live though."** The monkey said as it picked up Nelliel from her small head and held her over it's mouth. "Nel doethn't want to die thith way. HELP!" Nelliel said as the hollow was lowering her into it's mouth.

Then the unexpected happened, Juvia riding a Warthog looking hollow broke through the cave wall next to Nelliel and the monkey hollow. The surprise from Juvia enough for the monkey hollow to dropping Nelliel on the cave floor and Juvia jumped off the warthog and landed next to Nelliel, confused as to way she was now a kid.

The Warthog slammed into the Monkey knocking both of them to the ground. **"What the hell? Where'd you come from?"** The warthog said to the monkey. **"I've been here the whole time. I was about to eat the little girl before you came and interrupted me."** The monkey said as it was getting back up.

As the two hollows were getting back up Juvia took a battle stance and stood in front of Nelliel. "Stay behind Juvia, Juvia won't let them harm you." Juvia told Nelliel who ran behind Juvia knowing that she couldn't help her fight. Juvia looked at the two hollows in front of her. 'Juvia's going to have a hard time defeating them and protecting Nelliel.' Juvia thought to herself.

 **"Would you look at that, she thinks she can take the two of us on by herself."** The warthog said to the monkey. **"Let's show her that two Adjuchas aren't so easy to take care off by yourself."** The monkey said as the two hollows started charging at her.

 **Mira and Cana's POV**

Cana and Mira were dealing with their hollows, The spider hollow was jumping from cave wall to cave wall as it tried to web both Cana and Mira only to fail and avoid attacks from both mages. The raven hollow would fly around then dive at one of the two only to miss and fly back into the air for safety. This tactic was starting to get annoy the two girls.

Cana threw several cards at the raven hollow, who swiped it's wings and sent down several feathers destroying each card and there were still several more feathers heading in her direction. Mira flew in and grabbed Cana and the two avoided the attack and then the spider jumped down and tried to cut the two in half as they were head in her direction.

Mira turned to the right at the last second avoiding the blade but it did gaze her arm. Mira landed putting Cana on the ground. "Cana you can't fight in your condition, that last attack from the bird could've killed you if I didn't save you." Mira told Cana who was trying to stand back up slowly. "I can still fight, I'm not out of this just yet." Cana said smirking.

The spider and raven hollows started charging up ceros from their mouths Mira reacted first and started charging her own attack of dark energy. The hollows released their ceros and Mira had finished charging her attack then released it. "Soul Extinctor" Mira said as she as the two attacks collided. Both attacks were fighting for dominance then Mira poured more of her energy into the attack breaking through the ceros.

Mira's attack was heading for the two hollows, the attack hit dead on as dark energy exploded. As the dark energy stared to dissipate it revealed the raven hollow staring to turn into reishi particles. **"That was a strong attack, too bad you missed me with it."** The spider hollow said as it appeared in front of her and sliced downward from Mira's left shoulder to her right hip.

Mira then looked at the hollow and punched it in it's midsection hard enough to send it back a couple of yards. Mira put her hand over her wound. "You were that close and you only managed to gaze me." Mira said as she started to walk toward the hollow. **"It seems I missed. I'll try again this time I won't miss."** The hollow said as it looked at Cana who was standing now.

Mira noticed this and tried to react in time but then the spider webbed Mira's feet stopping her from moving as the spider dashed past her heading for Cana. Cana only smirked as the hollow fell for her trap. The hollow released too late that cards in a circular formation had surrounded it and lighting struck it pining it to the ground.

"I'm not with you yet." Cana said as she threw several cards at the hollow exploding on contact. Then she put two cards in her hands and aimed it at the hollow. "Wind Edge" Cana said as a strong blast of air came from below the hollow sending it to the cave ceiling. As the hollow was falling back down Cana grabbed three more cards and waved them at the hollow and summoned icicles shooting them at it.

The hollow was hit by the icicles freezing it on impact, then Cana threw a handful of cards at the frozen hollow. The cards sliced threw the block of ice and hollow like butter. When the hollow landed on the ground the ice shattered revealing a sliced up hollow that couldn't move. Cana grabbed three cards again, "This should finish you off you spider bitch. Thunderbolt's Fate" Cana said as she put her remaining magic energy into this attack.

The giant thunderbolt struck the hollow killing it on impact. Mira looked at Cana in amazement. Cana fell to her knees as she felt exhausted, Mira ripped off the webbing and ran towards Cana, her Satan Soul coming off revealing her usual red dress. "Cana are you okay?" Mira said as she kneed down in front of her. "That was amazing Cana, I thought you were a goner." Mira said

"For a second I thought I was a goner." Cana said smirking then noticed that Mira had a questioning look on her face. "Mira is something wrong?" Cana asked her, Mira looked at Cana then stood up with a worried look on her face. "Cana why'd you have so much trouble with the hollow if you were slightly stronger then it in the first place?" Mira asked Cana who looked down at the floor.

At first Cana didn't want to say anything, worrying Mira even more. Then Mira saw the look in her eyes that she been seeing since they ran into Nelliel. "Is this about Grimmjow?" Mira asked Cana and only knew she was right by a nod from Cana. "Grimmjow can handle himself, you know this Cana so why are you worried?" Mira asked sitting down next to Cana.

"I like him, and I'm scared to lose him." Cana said with her face turning red. Mira smiled and hugged Cana. "Cana it's gonna be okay, you won't lose Grimmjow." Mira said supporting her friend, "Now let's get those wounds looked at." Mira said as she started to look at Cana's arm. Then they both heard a giant splash of water and looked in the direction it came from.

"I hope Juvia's doing better then we did." Cana said a little more reassured and smiled.

 **Juvia and Nel POV**

Juvia's Water Nebula had created a flood in her area and had killed the warthog hollow. The monkey hollow had managed to survive unfortunately. Juvia was panting but was holding her ground. She had tried her best to fight and defend Nel at the same time. She was doing better then she expected, she had dealt with one opponent now she has to deal with the other one.

 **"You know that water attack was impressive, but now I'm going to eat you and that little girl."** The monkey said as it brought up it's arms and started charging two giant fireballs. **"Now you die"** The monkey said as it released the fireballs at Juvia who raised her arm and released her "Water slicer" attack to cancel out the two fireballs.

The steam that followed afterwards was thick enough that the monkey hollow appeared from above and slammed its fist down. Juvia turned into water making the giant fist phase through her. Juvia traveled up the monkey's arm then went back into her normal form and jumped off the monkey's back and landed a good distance away.

Nel was inside one of Juvia's Water Lock but made more breathable, to protect her from any damage in the fight. "Nel's gotta help Juvia. Nel won't thtay here helpleth." Nel said out loud to herself. Then the monkey charged a cero in it's mouth and a fireball in it's hands. The monkey released the attack and Juvia used the surrounding water to create a wall of water to block the cero and fireball.

Once the attacks hit the water it created a small explosion and huge amount of steam. Juvia couldn't see anything around her, again. **"Trying to hide from me won't work** then the monkey clapped it's hands and cleared all the steam. The monkey started at Juvia. Juvia turned her body into water and charged at the hollow. "Water Jigsaw" Juvia said as she turned into a spinning cone surrounded by what looked like water slicers.

The monkey hollow put it's hands in front of it and tried to block the attack. Juvia hit the hollow head on pushing it back as it was holding the attack at bay. **"You'll need something stronger then this to kill me."** The monkey hollow said trying to walk forward.

"How 'bout something as strong as iron?" A voice said from behind the monkey then punched it in the back of the head. The hit to the head was enough to break it's concentration to allow Juvia to break through and send it flying into a cave wall. Juvia traveled through the flood area and appeared next to Gajeel, "Gajeel what are you doing here?" Juvia asked confused by his appearance.

"I was going to head to Cana but then I smelled the she-devil show up to help her so I followed my nose to Nelliel then I smelled you so I just decided to come and help." Gajeel said as he walked forward looking at the monkey as it stood back up. **"Impressive I actually felt that punch."** The monkey said as it charged at the three. "I can take him." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" Gajeel said as he turned his hand into spear and several steel spears fired at the hollow. The hollow jumped out of the way then Gajeel jumped into the "I'm not letting you get away that easy." Gajeel said as he covered his hand in iron. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist" Gajeel said as he punched the hollow in the face sending it back to the ground.

"Now time to finish this. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral." Gajeel said as his legs turned into a giant drill and started rotating at high speeds towards the ground. The hollow charged a cero and released it at him. Gajeel's drill tore through the cero and straight into the hollow destroying part of cave floor and drilling several meters below the cave floor.

Juvia ran to the edge of the hole and looked down then Gajeel jumped out. "I dealt with it, not a problem anymore." Gajeel said as he looked at Nel strangely. "Hey kid are you Nelliel?" Gajeel said as he popped Juvia's water lock and kneed down to eye level.

"Yeth Nel is Nel. Nel Ran out of power and ith now like this." Nel said with a childish smile. Gajeel looked at the hole in the Cave ceiling. "From the smell of it, Grimmjow is fighting the last of the hollows." Gajeel said with a serious look on his face looking at the hole in the cave ceiling.

 **AN:That's the chapter, I bet you guys weren't expecting Nelliel to turn into Nel so fast now did you? i liked writing this chapter, I got to work with characters I wasn't use to. The next chapter well be Grimmjow's fight from start to finish with the Vasto Lorde, then we'll see what's been going on with Ichigo and alliance against the Oracion Seis. What do you guys think of Gajeel's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art use in this chapter? I don't remember how far in the series it was used so I used it now.**

 **How well is Grimmjow dealing with the Vasto Lorde? What's the Alliance doing at the same time as this? How well Nel's kid form affect the ret of the story? Keep supporting the story.**

 **Review**


	47. Chapter 47

**First day of Christmas Break! That means a couple new chapters till school starts again. This chapter shows how Grimmjow's fight with the Vasto Lorde and I put a couple of surprises in this chapter, mainly with Grimmjow's fight.** **Also if Grimmjow's character seems even more "out of character" then the way I usually write him it's because it's been awhile since I've written Grimmjow. Next chapter well focus on the alliance and the Oracion Seis, anyway here's the chapter.**

 **Hollow** Regular

 **Chapter 47 Panther's Payback**

 **Grimmjow's POV Moments earlier**

Grimmjow had taken out the two Adjuchas acting as guards for the Vasto Lorde and was now Staring at said Vasto Lorde. **"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I heard that you met one of my Vasto Lorde brethren. I'll give you a warning I'm even stronger then he was."** The Vasto Lorde said. "Good I needed something to test my power." Grimmjow said smiling like no tomorrow then the two charged at each other.

Grimmjow didn't use Pantera to, instead he was using his fist to fight the Vasto Lorde. The two were attempting to punch each other at high speeds but nether could hit each other. Grimmjow ducked under one of the punches and sonidoed behind him kicked the hollow with enough force to send it into the cave wall but not through it.

 **"That was unexpected. I wasn't expecting that much force behind that kick of yours. You truly are much stronger than I expected."** The hollow said as it got out of the dent in the cave wall and popped it's neck. Grimmjow's smile was still holding strong. "Amazing what training can do to someone that's motivated to kick someone's ass." Grimmjow said as he charged the hollow head on again.

The hollow didn't move till last second grabbing Grimmjow's face and slamming it into the ground with enough force it created a small Grimmjow sized crater. **"I see where you're coming from but I wasn't even warmed up yet."** The hollow said as he lifted Grimmjow's body still holding his face then threw Grimmjow at the other said of the throne room.

Grimmjow disappeared in midair and reappeared in front of the hollow. "I wasn't warmed up either." Grimmjow said as he uppercut the hollow sending it a couple of feet into the air then jumped over the hollow and kicked it in the gut then sonidoed behind the hollow before it touched the ground and round house kicked it into the cave wall he was going to hit moments ago.

The hollow flipped over in midair and looked at Grimmjow then before it hit the cave wall it use it's hooves and pushed itself forward and launched itself forward and raised it's fist and punched Grimmjow in the face. As Grimmjow's feet left the ground, the hollow grabbed Grimmjow's leg and started swinging Grimmjow around like a rag doll, hitting across the floor and walls.

The hollow let go of Grimmjow's leg throwing him at the makeshift throne breaking it. Grimmjow stood up from the broken throne and still had his insane smile plastered on his face. "That caught me by surprise, I didn't think you could move that fast with how you look." Grimmjow said staring down at the hollow.

 **"Don't ever underestimate your opponent. That's the first rule in combat."** The hollow said as it charged Grimmjow and went for a punch only to hit the cave wall as Grimmjow disappeared. The hollow looked behind itself in case Grimmjow was attacking from behind. The hollow then pulled it's arm out of the cave wall and scanned the area.

The hollow walked to the center of the room and stood still waiting for an attack. Then it heard the buzzing noise that followed sonido and turned around expecting Grimmjow to be there but was proved wrong when Grimmjow appeared above it and had sliced the area where the shoulder blade should be then Grimmjow jumped back as the hollow turned around to try to hit him.

The hollow turned it's head to look at it's back and saw the beginnings of five cuts going down it's back, they were swallow and it started to heal itself. The hollow looked at Grimmjow and noticed his right hand was pure black and had claws instead of his normal hand. "Surprising what a couple of days of training can do. Normally I'd have to go into my resurreccion to get my hand to look like this." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed in front of the hollow.

The hollow didn't have much time to react as Grimmjow turned his other hand like his right hand and started slashing at the hollow at neck breaking speeds. The hollow finally was able to react and grabbed Grimmjow's hands and the many, many cuts on the hollow's torso started to heal slowly. Grimmjow was still smiling as the hollow lifted Grimmjow off the ground.

 **"You caught by surprise once more. I don't like surprises.** " The hollow said as he started pulling Grimmjow's arms outward like he was going to rip him in half. Grimmjow started pulling his arms inward forcing little by little the hollow closer. "That's too bad cause I'm full of surprises at the moment." Grimmjow said as he brought his knee up to the hollow's face with enough force that it cause the hollow to let go of him.

Grimmjow charged a small red orb in both his hands. The hollow recovered quickly form being kneed and charged a yellow cero in it's right hand and fired it and Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped into the air and released his attacks on the hollow, the hollow tried to dodge but they were moving to fast to avoid and so it hit it dead on.

The hollow looked at Grimmjow with it's head tilted. **"That attack just now, it was a bala wasn't it?"** The hollow questioned Grimmjow who was still smiling. "For a Vasto Lorde you seem to know what the was. Most hollows would've thought that was a cero." Grimmjow said as he started charging up two more balas in his hands.

 **"I like to know my enemy before I fight them."** The hollow said as it slammed it's fist into the ground and grabbed a huge chunk of the floor and through it at Grimmjow who blew it up with the balas he had charged. The hollow jumped through the smoke created from the destroyed floor and punched Grimmjow in the gut hard enough for him to spit blood than it kneed Grimmjow in the chin than elbowed Grimmjow's head to the ground hard enough his face left a crater.

The hollow lifted one of it's hooves and started stomping Grimmjow's back, repeatedly. Then Grimmjow's body disappeared from view before the hollow could land another stomp on him. Grimmjow reappeared in front of the hollow and spartan kicked the hollow hard hard enough to give himself some room between the two.

Grimmjow's smile was replaced by a scowl and he glared at the hollow. "I've got another surprise for you, one I didn't want to use." Grimmjow said as crouched over and his black clawed hands started to glow blue. "Desgarron" Grimmjow said as blue claws attached to the end of his claws appeared, they were much smaller then the one he usually used. "This attack isn't the same as the one I use in my resurreccion." Grimmjow said as he straighten himself.

"I found out I could use this when I turn my hands like this." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed in front of the hollow and swiped downward from the hollow's right shoulder to it's left hip. "The way I can use them is slightly different." Grimmjow said as the blue claws tore through the hollow's body, the end of the blue light was in the hollow's shoulder while the front of sharp claws themselves were coming out of the hollow's hip and implanted into the ground.

Grimmjow then swiped his other hand and the hollow attempted to block with both it's arms only for Grimmjow to slice it's forearms and part of its stomach. Then the blue claw of Desgarron went through the hollow's forearms and it's stomach again implanting it's self into the ground. "Now I got you trapped." Grimmjow said as his hands were turning back into his usual hands.

Grimmjow then unsheathed Pantera and cut his left palm. "It doesn't matter if you have regeneration or not this is going to hurt." Grimmjow said as a blue orb started charging in his palm and started to grow in size, soon it was twice the size of Grimmjow. The hollow started to try to move but Desgarron was still in effect holding him down. "Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow said releasing the attack at the hollow.

The Gran Rey didn't stop after it hit the hollow it kept going, moving upwards breaking through the cave ceiling, revealing the outside area then kept moving till it broke through the next cave ceiling creating an explosion, which in turn created a giant hole letting in sunlight. Grimmjow looked at the hole and saw a badly burned Vasto Lorde.

Grimmjow grabbed Pantera and charged at the hollow. Grimmjow started swinging at the hollow which was jumping away from each swing. Grimmjow kept pushing forward forcing the fight in the air above the forest. Grimmjow jumped backwards when he saw that he had enough space. The hollow started to, at a slower pace than before, heal it's wounds.

"That Gran Rey I released was meant to keep going and blow up out here, guess I didn't put enough power into it." Grimmjow said as pointed Pantera's tip at the hollow. **"That cero was quite powerful. If I didn't raise my reiatsu to protect me, I'd be dead."** The hollow said as it finished healing it's wounds. "That's good to hear, don't need you dying on me before I could go all out." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed behind the hollow.

The hollow turned around much faster then it could before and hit Grimmjow in the ribs and several cracking noise followed after. Grimmjow couldn't react in time as the hollow charged a yellow cero in the same hand it hit him the ribs with and released it point blank. Grimmjow started falling from the sky then just before he hit the ground he flipped and landed on his feet.

Grimmjow looked at the hollow with excitement in his eyes and a wide smile. Grimmjow crouched down then jumped into the air with such force rings formed behind him. Grimmjow was readied Pantera to bisect the hollow in one blow. The hollow grabbed Pantera before it could cut him. Grimmjow tried to apply more force to cut the hollow's hand off but couldn't move Pantera.

 **"Surprised that you can't cut through my skin? I'll congratulate you for pushing me to use more than 23% of my power when we started and 56% when you attacked me with that Gran Rey Cero. But now I'm serious and I'm going to kill you with 70% of my power."** The hollow said as it slammed it's hoof into Grimmjow's chest breaking every bone there then sending him to the ground.

Grimmjow landed on a boulder breaking it into rubble on impact. Grimmjow jumped out of the rubble and looked straight at the hollow. "70% of your power, that's way more power then the last one used before I released my resurreccion." Grimmjow yelled from the ground so the hollow could hear him. Grimmjow got into his stance for his release. "Grind, Pantera." Grimmjow said as a tornado covered his form, and the ground beneath him turned into crater and was getting bigger by the second.

The tornado disappeared revealing Grimmjow's form and his previous injuries healed thanks to releasing. The area around Grimmjow for a good mile was a crater just as deep as well. "Let me show you 70% of MY power." Grimmjow said as he used sonido to appear in front of the hollow. The hollow tried to hit Grimmjow with a barrage of punches.

Grimmjow was blocking every punch like they were nothing. Then Grimmjow slipped through the hollow's punches and punched the hollow in the mask forcing it back. Grimmjow looked at the hollow's mask and a crack appeared from the top of the mask to the left eye then down what would be the cheek. Grimmjow then charged at the hollow with such speed it couldn't react.

Grimmjow then kicked the hollow in the side of the ribs cracking every bone there, then he swung downwards sending the hollow to the ground. Grimmjow appeared on the ground via sonido before the hollow reached the ground and aimed his elbow at the hollow and shot out five of his Garra de la Pantera each one hitting the hollow in the back.

Grimmjow then appeared next to the hollow and kneed the hollow in the back then elbowed it in the gut stabbing it at the same time with the blade on his forearm. Grimmjow wasn't done as he grabbed the hollow by the neck and threw it into the side of the mountain. The hollow didn't go through the mountain but instead left a dent in it's shape.

Grimmjow charged at it and stabbed his arm in it's gut. "You see this is the difference in our power right now. I'll admit not letting a single scream escape your throat as I stabbed you must be tough for you." Grimmjow said as he started to turn his hand inside the hollow then yanked it out. "Still not going to scream? I admire that." Grimmjow said as he stood up then started to walk away in the air.

 **"The only scream that'll be done well come from you. I'm not holding anything back anymore."** The hollow said as it raised it's spiritual pressure and Grimmjow smiled knowing that the hollow was now at 100%. "You better not make this boring." Grimmjow said as the hollow shot out from the side of the mountain and grabbed Grimmjow by the throat then attempted to throw him to the ground only to fail as Grimmjow grabbed the hollow's arm and kicked it in the face cracking it's mask even more.

The hollow charged at Grimmjow and started attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks from it's hooves. Grimmjow tried his best to block or dodge some of the hits but the hollow started to get a couple of them in. After a couple of minutes of doing this the two jumped back and stared at each other. "You're tough and strong. I'll admit I wasn't expecting to be using almost my full power." Grimmjow said wiping some blood from his mouth.

 **"You're a strong opponent. To be able to fight me at full power is one thing. To be able to fight me at full power after losing to a much weaker hollow is another."** The hollow said as a piece of it's hollow mask broke off and fell to the ground below. "This is payback for losing to that damn Vasto Lorde in the first place. I would go fight it but Kurosaki killed it as a hollow himself." Grimmjow said as he glared at the hollow in front of him.

"I guess I'll take out my anger on you." Grimmjow said as he pointed at the hollow. Then Grimmjow sensed five people below him and he looked down. Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Nel was walking out of the cave the same way they went in. The hollow took advantage of the situation and started charging a cero in both of it's hands.

The hollow released the attack on the Group that were leaving the cave. Grimmjow would've let them cancel out the attack with all theirs put together but there was a problem. Gajeel and Mira were the only ones capable enough to charge up an attack and release it. Cana was covered in bandages and low on magic energy, Juvia was hurt a little from her fight and low on magic energy, and Nelliel was in her kid form, Gajeel and Mire combined weren't enough for a cero of this much power.

Grimmjow sonidoed in between the group and the cero. He didn't have enough time to charge an attack strong enough to cancel out the cero so he raised his reiatsu to a level higher then the cero and used himself as a shield. The cero hit Grimmjow dead on and a huge explosion followed. The smoke cleared and Grimmjow's form was revealed, he was covered heavily in burn marks and blood and he was panting hard.

The hollow stared at Grimmjow and started laughing. **"You would take a cero of that power to protect those humans and arrancar? Why would any hollow do that? Even an arrancar wouldn't dare do that if they knew it could end their life. All hollows know that only one thing matters and that's survival."** The hollow said as it looked at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared back at the hollow with nothing but anger in his eyes. "I did it because They're my friends. NO they're my family." Grimmjow said as he raised his reiatsu to the max which raised his spiritual pressure. Grimmjow sonidoed to a height where he was high enough that the group below only fell to their knees from the pressure and looked down at the hollow.

 **"Family? Hollows don't need family. They need to survive."** The hollow said as it continued to look at Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at the hollow with even more anger in his eyes. "Desgarron" Grimmjow said as he activated the attack and the sky looked bright blue from his giant blue claws. **"You're going to hit me with that attack? I now know what it can do, there's no point in trying."** The hollow said.

Grimmjow smiled as wide as he could showing his sharp teeth. "This attack isn't like the one I used earlier. I haven't shown anyone this attack, and this is the first time I use it in combat. This attack is 'Tornado de Garras', I only have to activate Desgarron to use it." Grimmjow said as he charged at the hollow at high speeds and then he started spinning with his claws in front of him and Desgarron twisting around to follow Grimmjow.

The hollow started charging two ceros in it's hands and released it at Grimmjow who was still spinning but his body wasn't able to be seen as Desgarron now covered his body from view. The cero and Grimmjow's new attack were fighting for dominance then Grimmjow poured more of his reiatsu into his attack and drilled through the cero.

Grimmjow drilled through the cero then he drilled through the hollow like butter. Grimmjow deactivated the attack and looked behind him. The hollow tried to avoid the attack at the last second but from the hollow's left shoulder to just below it's ribs was completely gone. The hollow was slowly turning into reishi particles but it turned it's head to look at Grimmjow.

 **"You managed to beat me in battle. I congratulate you for doing so but be warned the last Vasto Lorde out of the three of us is much more powerful than anything you've faced in your life. This hollow's mere presence was enough to keep Aizen at bay from even moving unless he wanted to. This hollow could put Coyote Starrk to shame in terms of spiritual pressure alone. And that traitor of yours wanted his power."** The hollow said as it completely turned into reishi particles.

Grimmjow looked in shock as he looked at the spot where the Vasto Lorde had been moments ago. "He's that powerful huh? Kurosaki not going to like this one bit." Grimmjow then looked at the group below him as he slowly descended and sealed Pantera back into his blade.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter, longest I've written in a while I believe. What did you guys think of the fight? Grimmjow's new moves and abilities? Speaking of which I'll explain right now.**

 **When I turned Grimmjow's hands black and clawed, spoilers for those that don't read it but should anyway, I took it from the manga when he showed up to fight that quincy. He didn't do much with it so I thought I'd expand it's abilities. Making it do Desgarron even though he's not in his resurreccion seemed cool to me so I used it. I made the attack more of a short range attack and not long range like it's usually is. The way I used it might be a little confusing so let me explain. When Grimmjow uses Desgarron like this he has to get in close, and whatever he cuts with his claws the attack stabs through since Desgarron is attached to his claws, I'm using it more fro holding and trapping for killing. Now in simpler terms if Grimmjow were to cut someone's chest the this small Desgarron well stab through said chest and implant itself to the ground so the target can't get away. It's an attack that can deal damage but not kill.**

 **As for the second one: Tornado de Garras, in Spanish it's tornado of claws, tornado doesn't change in both languages, which it did though. The attack is Grimmjow spinning in circles with Desgarron activated. Grimmjow puts his hands in front of him with the claws on his hands sticking out. Since Desgarron follows his claws they just spin with him making it look like a tornado. The attack is basically a drill from an outside view pretty much, it's more piercing power then slashing/cutting power like Desgarron. The attack is sort of a parody of an attack I've seen somewhere but I can't remember where though.**

 **How's the alliance doing against the Oracion Seis? How strong is the last of the Vasto Lorde? Who is this traitor that was mentioned for the second time? Why is HE a traitor to begin with? What new techniques does Ichigo still have in store? Stick around to find out the answers to these questions.**

 **Review**


	48. Chapter 48

**We're back with Ichigo and alliance, just a warning like last chapter, it's been awhile since I've written with Ichigo so if he seems more "out of character" then don't get mad. This chapter is to get the idea of whats going on so far with the Oracion Seis. I don't have much to say other then to keep an eye for anything that seems out of place, it could be useful in the future or maybe just an error I forgot to take out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 48 Darkness Reawakened**

Ichigo was flash stepping through the forest at top speed with an unconscious Wendy under his arm. Natsu was hanging onto Ichigo's back with one arm while the other was holding both Carla and Happy. "We need to get to Erza as quickly as possible. Hibiki how much of the poison has spread through her body?" Ichigo asked out loud but a response wasn't heard from the outside.

"Erza's vitals are slowly dropping. Hurry Ichigo, Erza might not be able to hold out much longer." Hibiki said within Ichigo's and Natsu's heads. "Alright I'll go even faster." Ichigo said as he turned his head to look at Natsu who was trying not to barf on Ichigo. "Natsu I'm gonna need you to hold that in just a little longer." Ichigo said as he started speeding up his flash step.

"Hurry...up...I don't...know... if I can... hold it in..."Natsu was saying holding in as much as he could. 'Zangetsu I'm going to need a speed boost at the moment. I'm gonna need sonido and hirenkyaku.' Ichigo mentally told his zanpakuto spirits. **'Why use the quincy technique? My sonido should be enough of a boost to get you to that red head damsel in distress faster then the old man's.'** Zangetsu told Ichigo while looking at the other spirit within Ichigo's inner world.

 _'Are you saying that my quincy techniques are less superior to your hollow techniques?'_ Old Man Zangetsu said staring back at Zangetsu with his usual emotionless expression. **'You want to go old man? I've been wanting to take you on since you stole my name.'** Zangetsu said and Ichigo could feel the malice coming from his inner world.

'Guys this isn't the time for that I need BOTH sonido and hirenkyaku. You two can kill each other some other time right now I need the two of you.' Ichigo mentally said to the spirits before he felt their power surging through his body and giving him the boost in speed he needed. "This should do the trick now, Natsu hang on." Ichigo told Natsu as he moved faster then before.

After a few minutes Ichigo arrived in the area where Hibiki, Lucy, and the poisoned Erza were camped. Ichigo felt Natsu's grip on his back loosen and he already knew what Natsu was doing, guess high speed techniques count as transportation for Natsu. Ichigo put Wendy down next to Erza. "We can't wait we have to find a way to wake up Wendy." Ichigo said as he was looking for something to wake her with, then Natsu walked up to Wendy and started shaking her awake.

"Come on Wendy wake up, you need to save Erza!" Natsu said shaking Wendy even faster now. Everyone watching Natsu sweatdropped as he was still shaking her. "Well that's one way to do I guess." Hibiki said as Wendy woke up from the shaking. "AHHH" Wendy screamed as if she just woke up from a nightmare. "I'm so sorry I..." Wendy said shaking and tearing up.

"Wendy right now what happened earlier isn't important. What..." Ichigo was saying before Natsu interrupted him by getting on his knees and bowing in front of Wendy. "That doesn't matter right now! Erza's getting worse from the poison! Please you got to help her!Please!." Natsu said practically begging Wendy to help Erza.

"We need Erza's power in this fight with the Oracion Seis." Hibiki told Wendy with a worried expression on his face. "Please... Save Erza." Lucy said on her knees begging Wendy to help Erza. Ichigo watched in admiration for the strong bonds of family that was being shown from both Natsu and Lucy, strong enough that even Hibiki was trying to convince Wendy to help and he didn't even know Erza personally.

"Alright I'll do it, I'll heal Erza." Wendy said with confidence in her voice. "Thank goodness." Happy said from his laying down position. "How long do you intend to stay laying down like that?" Carla said with that tone of authority in her voice. Wendy looked over Erza then put her hands over Erza's body and her hands started glowing light green.

The way it looked to Ichigo it reminded him of the kidou that healers in squad 4 would use when healing someone. **'Reminds you of home doesn't it King?'** Zangetsu said to Ichigo who was starting to feel homesick. **'Could you also stop thinking of home at the moment? It got really cloudy in here.'** Zangetsu said snapping Ichigo from his trance.

 _'Ichigo, don't feel down, you'll find a way to get back home sometime in the near future. Don't give up hope on going back.'_ Old Man Zangetsu said making Ichigo focus on the mission at hand. Natsu walked up to Ichigo with a look of anger in his eyes. "What is it Natsu?" Ichigo said with his scowl in place. "It's about what happened back in the cave when we found Wendy." Natsu said getting even angrier.

 **Flashback**

Ichigo, Natsu, Grey and Carla were at the edge of a cliff with a waterfall nearby. At the bottom was a couple of small huts and a cave where the Oracion Seis hideout is located. "HAPPY! WENDY!" Natsu yelled out before Ichigo slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Natsu said. "There's a couple of people in the cave below." Ichigo said looking at the cave entrance.

"Is Wendy down there? And Happy?" Carla asked first then Natsu asked for Happy. Ichigo nodded and then his scowl deepened. "Ichigo what is it?" Gray asked him. "From what I could tell theirs three of the Oracion Seis down their and then I can sense two more people down with them." Ichigo said not sure about the two extras he was sensing.

"Do you think that the Oracion Seis is working with someone else in order to get to Nirvana?" Gray asked. Then one of the two unknown energy signatures disappeared from Ichigo's senses. "What the?!" Ichigo said in shock as the energy signature was completely gone. "What is it Ichigo?" Natsu asked him. "One of the two people down there disappeared, I can't sense them anymore." Ichigo said composing himself.

Ichigo then sensed something heading their way. "MOVE!" Ichigo yelled at everyone, but Natsu and Gray were still hit by Racer as he ran up the cliff. "That guy again!" Natsu said getting back up. "Leave this guy to me! You guys go on and get Wendy." Gray said as he froze the tree Racer was running on making him slip and fall.

"Let's go Natsu." Ichigo said as he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and jumped over the edge. Before they jumped Natsu was able to grab Carla before going down. "What are you doing?!" Carla asked Natsu who didn't replay. When they landed Ichigo eyed the cave entrance. "They're in there." Ichigo said running in, Natsu and Carla following behind.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as they looked in shock inside the cave. Happy was on the ground trembling, Brain was smirking, and Wendy was crying. "I'm so sorry...I..." Wendy didn't even have o finish her sentence as they could guess what she was going to say when Natsu and Ichigo saw Jellal standing in the middle of the cave.

"Wendy did you use your healing magic?!" Carla said with worry in her voice. "I'm sorry...but I owed...this man a... huge dept." Wendy said in between tears then passed out from exhaustion. "Wendy!" Both Ichigo and Carla said at the same time. Then Natsu charged Jellal with his hands on fire out of anger. Jellal turned to look at Natsu then without hesitation he released an explosive attack on Natsu sending into the cave wall causing a small cave on Natsu.

Ichigo charged Jellal with Zangetsu drawn but Jellal sent other attack at Ichigo. Ichigo sliced the attack in half but didn't have enough time to react when Jellal appeared in front of him and blasted him in the face sending him flying into the cave wall like Natsu. The blast was strong enough that it was able to knock Zangetsu out of Ichigo's hands.

"What the hell, his power seems much stronger than the last time we fought him." Ichigo said out loud. Jellal walked towards Ichigo then raised both his hands. Ichigo used flash step to get to Zangetsu but when Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu Jellal was already in front of him and blasted him with an attack much stronger then the last one taking out Ichigo.

When Ichigo got out of the rubble left from the attack Jellal was long gone. Natsu busted out from the rubble. "Where's Jellal?!" Natsu said and Carla answered. "He left". Natsu was about to chase after him when Ichigo grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Right now we have to take Wendy to save Erza, we can worry about Jellal later." Ichigo said with all seriousness while sheathing Zangetsu on his back.

"Fine but Jellal's all mine when we find him." Natsu said. "Deal hang on to me I can get us to Erza faster with flash step now hang on." Ichigo said as Natsu grabbed Ichigo's back with one arm while holding Happy and Carla in the other. Ichigo grabbed Wendy and put her under his arm. "Don't get comfortable with this male cat." Carla said looking at Happy.

 **Flashback End**

We can worry about that bridge when we cross it." Was all Ichigo said looking down. **"Hey King what do you think of the energy we sensed back at the cave?** Zangetsu said. 'I don't know what to think about it, other than how it came to this world with us.' Ichigo said to Zangetsu. **'I didn't think that we would find another arrancar in this world other than Grimmjow.'** Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

'I wonder who this arrancar is and can he help us get back?' Ichigo thought to himself then felt a huge amount of magic built up deep in the forest then a black light shot into the sky. "That can't be good to see." Ichigo said looking at the strange energy. "It seems that Oracion Seis has found Nirvana." Hibiki said with a serious look.

 **AN: So what did you think of the chapter? I don't have much to say for this chapter. The thing with Jellal vs Ichigo was just so I could have Ichigo be there when Wendy healed Erza to compare it to kidou. Who was the arrancar that showed up and how was is it connected to the traitor Grimmjow and Nelliel were after? How much more powerful has Jellal become? Why was there an arrancar talking to Brain while Jellal was getting healed?**

 **Review**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm back with another chapter for you guys and I'm kinda disappointed with how people weren't really paying attention last chapter, I said to pay attention and so things would've made a little sense. A couple more surprises here, pretty predictable if you read carefully from previous chapters since Nelliel's appearance. shout out to Black cross0 for getting it on the first try, i'm sure that most put it together as well but Black cross0 typed it out for me to read. Anyway here's the chapter and the answer to why Jellal was stronger.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 49 Friend or Foe?**

Ichigo, Natsu, Wendy, Hibiki, Happy and Carla watched as a pillar of black light shot out from within deep the forest. "I'm guessing that Nirvana's been unsealed." Lucy said with a look of terror and worry.

 **"The energy coming of that black light is like nothing we've sensed before in our world or in this world."** Zangetsu said from within Ichigo's inner mind. _"Ichigo the energy coming from Nirvana is messing with our senses coating everything in it's power."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo.

"That's...Nirvana?!" Hibiki Said with a shocked expression. "The Oracion Seis beat us to it?" Lucy said looking at the black beam. "That light...Jellal's there!" Natsu said lighting himself on fire then ran into the forest. "Jellal's here!" Lucy said watching Natsu run into the forest. Wendy started shaking and tearing up apologizing.

"Erza's vanished!" Carla said as everyone turned around to see Erza was gone. 'What! I didn't even sense her leave!' Ichigo thought to himself. **"Hey king it seems that this Nirvana's blocking our senses more than we thought."** Zangetsu said.

Ichigo sensed the same from the black light coming off of Wendy then Hibiki shot a small blast of energy at Wendy knocking her out and Ichigo pinned Hibiki into a tree. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said restraining himself from grabbing Zangetsu to slice Hibiki in half.

"Calm down I have a perfectly good reason for that." Hibiki said as Ichigo started to release some spiritual pressure on top of Hibiki. "I had to do it so that Wendy wouldn't fall under Nirvana's spell." Hibiki said as Ichigo was sealing his spiritual pressure and stopped pinning him. Ichigo backed up a bit but held his scowl and was glaring at Hibiki.

"What do you mean so she wouldn't fall under Nirvana's spell?" Lucy said looking at Hibiki was trying to stand up. "I'm not meant to tell anyone this but I know what Nirvana does." Hibiki said looking at everyone. Everyone was surprised by this revelations. Ichigo scowl was replaced with surprise on his face before he changed it back to a scowl.

 **Somewhere at the edge of the forest moments earlier**

On top of a cliff looking down into the forest holding Nirvana was a tall man standing in white clothing. He had a long sleeve white jacket outlined in black with three vertically thick black lines going down his left side, a black sash around his waist holding a green sheath on his left side with a circular guard, the hilt was a matching green color. The lower half consisted of a shihakusho, and the standard black boots. The man had spiky black hair pointing in every direction, dark green eyes with split pupils, dark tan skin and a hollow mask remnant covering his lower jaw. The remnant looked like the smaller version of a crocodiles lower jaw.

The man than heard a buzzing noise behind him and out of thin air a woman appeared before him. The woman got on one knee and bowed before him and spoke. "I have done what you asked of me, my master. Jellal Fernandes has been healed and is now powerful enough to take on Ichigo Kurosaki if needed." The woman said as she looked up and saw the man gesture for her to stand.

The woman had short bright straight red hair that reached her shoulders, a light tan skin, brown eyes, and was fairly tall, though shorter than the man. Her mask remnant was the top part of a bird's beak covering the top of her head. She wore a modified arrancar clothing. The woman's upper half consisted of a pure white skin tight sleeveless jacket that acted as a shirt, the top part of her jacket was opened revealing her hollow hole in her chest and exposed some of her modestly sized breast and a pair of simple white gloves. She had a red sash around her waist that held her grey sheath on her left side, the sword's hilt was red with a triangular guard with a spike on each corner pointing downward. Her lower half was a white shihakusho and the standard black arrancar boots.

"You have done well, thanks to your ability to take energy from any source and give that energy to anything you desire you have done well. If you don't mind me asking, from what source did you take the energy that you gave Jellal Fernandes?" The man asked the female arrancar. The man was interested in the female arrancar's power since he first met her back in Las Noches.

"I used the energy from the air, unlike the human world back in our dimension, in this world every little thing has energy in it." The female arrancar said bringing up her hand and gathering the magic energy from the air covering her hand in a blue light than dispersing the energy back into the air to prove her point.

It was hard to tell with the hollow remnant covering his mouth but the man was smiling. "This world is definitely enriched in energy, probably as much as Hueco Mundo. NO maybe even more than Hueco Mundo. This world well be mine to rule once I get rid of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. I'm strong but with those two wondering around it'd be trouble it's a good thing that I managed to find that Vasto Lorde." The man said shocking the woman next to him.

"You managed to find and convince him? Even Aizen couldn't do that. What did you say that Aizen didn't already try?" The female arrancar said with shock on her face and in her voice. The man turned to look at her. "I merely told him that if he worked for me I would see to it that he'd be left alone unless he's needed, all he wants is to be left alone." The man said smiling again than saw the black light of Nirvana shoot into the sky.

"The power from this so called Nirvana is breathtaking. It's power like nothing I've ever felt." The man said holding out his left palm as if he were receiving a gift. "This power is incredible but not something that'll last long. After this battle it'll be destroyed. What a shame." The man said walking away from the cliff. The female arrancar was confused by his statement.

"Master what do you mean it'll destroyed after this battle?" She asked her master who didn't stop walking away. "I mean that since Ichigo Kurosaki is here, it'll more than likely be destroyed, I'm just on my way to get a front row sit." The man said before vanishing via sonido. The woman looked confused than looked at the black light and used sonido to catch up with her master.

 **With Ichigo present time**

Ichigo was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He was following a trail of defeated enemies from the dark guilds that worked under the Oracion Seis. He was by himself following Erza's trail while Lucy, Happy, Carla, Hibiki who was carrying an unconscious Wendy were after Natsu. He didn't want to use flash step since he couldn't sense Erza thanks to the release of Nirvana and he didn't want to speed past her if she wasn't that far ahead.

 **'Hey King what do you think of Nirvana's power? Honestly I think it's complete bullshit. I don't buy that this thing could switch someone from good to bad like that.'** Zangetsu said from within Ichigo's inner world taking the whole thing with Nirvana as nothing but a joke. _'You may believe that it's nothing but a joke but remember we're in a world where magic exist and many things are possible because of it.'_ Old Man Zangetsu said watching the other half of Ichigo's powers relax like nothing's wrong.

"I don't know if Nirvana can actually change someone from being good to being evil and I don't want to personally find out. But Old Man Zangetsu's right, we're in a world where magic exist and anything could be possible. Right now we have a mission to stop Nirvana from activating at all costs." Ichigo said out loud before stopping on a tree branch.

 **"You sensed that too right King?"** Zangetsu said with a dead serious tone. 'Yeah I sensed it for a second but it vanished faster than I could sense it.' Ichigo said mentally as to not give his position away if he wasn't sensed from what he sensed. _"Nirvana's energy is blocking all energy signatures we won't be able to sense anything unless it's within close proximity."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo who unsheathed the huge cleaver on his back.

Before Ichigo could react he felt something slice his back drawing blood. Then he felt another slice on his arm and another on leg and several across his chest. Ichigo released his spiritual pressure to the max for a brief second allowing him to see a small part of a sword and reaction time to block the attack aimed at his head.

For a fraction of a second he was able to see a woman holding the sword. Then in the second she disappeared regeneration kicked in and he flash stepped away to get some breathing room on a nearby branch. 'What the hell?! whoever that woman was able to cut me before I could get Blut Vene active.' Ichigo said getting into his fighting stance and activating Blut Vene.

 **"Not only that but that bitch was able to cut through my hierro like butter. King don't fuck us over just because she's a girl, I'll increase the strength in the hierro so now she'll need a stronger swing then before to cut you."** Zangetsu said smiling at himself with Ichigo's mind. _"Ichigo remember Blut Vene can only be used when you're on the defensive."_ Old Man Zangetsu remind Ichigo of this critical information.

Ichigo jumped off the branch when he saw the swing. The woman cut the branch clean off the tree. "I can see you this time around." Ichigo said as he made a platform under his feet and jumped at the woman. The two started swinging at each other trying to see who could cut who first. Every swing the woman made cut Ichigo's shihakusho but not his skin.

The swings Ichigo delivered on the woman contacted but were shallow cuts. Ichigo was going to speed up his attacks when a voice called out. "That's enough Erika, I've seen enough of his skill." The voice said as the now revealed Erika sonidoed away from Ichigo and next to the voice. Ichigo watched but activated Blut Vene just in case.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what a pleasure to finally meet you." The voice revealed themselves to Ichigo who was shocked to see another arrancar. "You don't know who I am but you." The man started chuckling a bit while mocking pointing a finger at Ichigo. "You my friend have quite a reputation." the man said in a mocking tone.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt tightly. "I'm not your friend, hell I don't even know you." Ichigo said before his grip loosen and he turned around to head back in Erza's direction. "I don't have time for this crap." Ichigo said as he was about to jump onto a tree branch but had to block a sword swing from Erika with his hierro/Blut Vene enforced forearm then flash stepped away from the two arrancar.

"I'm afraid I can't let leave just yet Ichigo we have plenty to talk about." The man said looking at Ichigo with nothing but seriousness. "I told you I have nothing to talk to you about." Ichigo said holding Zangetsu on his shoulder. "I see then, this is unfortunate I didn't want to resort to this." The man as he grabbed the green hilt of his sword.

Ichigo couldn't sense either of the arrancars spirit energy but he could feel the spiritual pressure coming off the male one. Then the man shot forward at Ichigo at the two started their fight. While all this was going on Nirvana was getting closer to being released from it's prison.

 **AN: That's the chapter, what did you guys think? The Oracion Seis arc should be over in the next chapter if not then the chapter after. Anyway what are your ideas on the two arrancars in this chapter? Now you guys know who the traitor is, maybe not by name but here's the traitor. The answer to why Jellal was strong enough to take on Ichigo was also in this chapter with the reveal of another arrancar.** **The female arrancar, Erika, her powers are pretty interesting, I have plenty of things planned for her in the future, can't wait to use them. Tell what you guys think of everything that's going on with these arrancar.**

 **How's Ichigo going to deal with the two arrancar? What's going to happen when Nirvana's released? Well Jellal be able to help the alliance? Stick around and support the story to find out.**

 **Review**


	50. Chapter 50

**This is the second to last chapter of the Oracion Seis Arc! Since this is the second to last chapter of the arc, I'm pretty satisfied by what I wrote. I hope you like the chapter and everything in it, I put a good amount of surprises in this chapter, some predictable some not so much. The chapter after the next chapter well be more of a set up chapter for the arc that comes next, which I'll talk about at the end of the chapter. That's enough for now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 50 The Fall**

Ichigo was fighting two arrancars at the same time, He's been holding his own since sunset, the moon was starting to come up. He was holding his own against the male arrancar but the female arrancar, Erika, jumped in and they were pushing him more than he wanted. Whenever Ichigo charged the man, Erika jumped in front of him swing her sword causing him to block and focus on her. Whenever Ichigo was focused on Erika, the man would go for a sneak attack from behind only to find that his hierro was stronger than he thought.

Ichigo was currently standing across from the two panting a little, his shihakusho was in taters, the shihakusho covering his upper body was basically cut to pieces, revealing the giant black X tattoo on his chest and the smaller ones on his forearms which were usually covered by the sleeves. Ichigo didn't look damaged thanks to his regeneration.

Out of the two arrancars, Erika was the most damaged since she would get in the way to protect the other guy. She was covered in bleeding cuts all over. She was bleeding from cuts on her back, arms, legs, stomach, and a couple on her cheeks. She was bleeding a lot from her left arm because she would block a swing aimed at the man but wouldn't block with her sword fast enough.

the man had a couple of cuts on his arms, chest, his right leg, and on his back. He looked pretty much unharmed from what Ichigo could see, his clothes were just as tattered as Ichigo's pants. "I seem to have underestimated you, I was sure that I could beat you with little effort from my part but it would seem that I have to get serious now." The man said making Ichigo focus on him if he was going to try anything.

"Erika if you would so kindly lend me some power from the surrounding air. I don't think that Ichigo is worthy of me having to release my zanpakuto." The man said put his left hand out in front of Erika who nodded and put one hand on the man's hand and the other in the air glowing blue. Ichigo couldn't sense the man's spirit energy increasing but he could feel his spiritual pressure increasing.

 _'It would seem that she's giving him more power from the magic in the air. Ichigo judging from his spiritual pressure he's three times more powerful than he was earlier.'_ Old Man Zangetsu warned Ichigo. **'Three times stronger, HA. Come on old man, Ichigo still the stronger one here. He hasn't even gone all out with his shikai just yet. And he still has bankai just in case, along with the THING I trained him to use.'** Zangetsu told the other Zangetsu and Ichigo at the same time.

'I still haven't gone all out yet but that doesn't mean he was going all out earlier.' Ichigo told his spirits. Erika hands stopped glowing and she let go of the man's hands. The man smirked and looked at Ichigo with a look of amusement. "Erika sit this one out, I'll take care of him on my own at full power plus the power you gave me." The man said as he shot forward at Ichigo at high speeds.

Ichigo was barely able to block the swing from his left in time. The force from the swing launched Ichigo to his right through some trees. Ichigo flipped in mid air and pushed himself forward from a tree trunk destroying it in the process. Ichigo was heading straight at the man before he disappeared from his sight. "What the!?" Was all Ichigo got out of his mouth before he face was slammed and dragged across the forest floor.

"Is this the power of the human who defeated the great Aizen? Such a disappointment." The man said as he was still dragging Ichigo's face across the ground. Ichigo swung Zangetsu backwards forcing the man to let go of his face and jump backwards. Ichigo stood up spitting dirt from his mouth. "That power boost you got from that girl was more than I expected." Ichigo said as he wiped the dirt from his face.

"That's Erika's power, she can double, triple, or even quadruple the power of whatever she wishes. She can give that power to herself as well as to anything she wants increasing it's physical strength, speed, endurance, durability, spirit energy or even take away energy from those same things from whatever she chooses. She did it to Jellal Fernandes increasing his own power by 4 times to fight you." The man said watching Ichigo for any openings.

"The best part is the power she gives stays with whatever she empowered unless she takes it back from them. It was this ability that allowed her to be able to keep up with you earlier." The man said still looking for an opening from Ichigo. Ichigo stayed focused on the man then he felt Nirvana's power change causing him to look in that direction.

What he saw was something he was wasn't expecting, a giant ancient city resting on top of a huge chunk of earth and holding the earth along with the city was eight giant legs made from stone allowing it to walk. This gave the opening the man was looking for and he sonidoed behind Ichigo and swung downward. Everything was silent from a moment as if time stopped completely.

The surprise on the man's face when he saw the blue lines of Blut Vene glowing on the spot where he hit. Ichigo turned around with a smirk on his face and swung Zangetsu upwards across the man's chest than the man sonidoed away holding his hand over his new injury. "You wouldn't think that I would leave myself open like that did you?" Ichigo said smirking at the man then rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"How are you still stronger then me? At full power I'm four times stronger than when we started and the triple boost to my power from Erika should've made me stronger than you. How are you stronger than me?" The man said with anger in his eyes. Ichigo looked at the man with pity in his eyes and a frown. "I'm not stronger at the moment, you're stronger in power, you just left yourself open in that moment." Ichigo said as he stood his ground.

"I well not lose to you, I well rule this new world and I won't let anybody get in my way. ERIKA" The man said as Erika sonidoed behind him and put her hand on his back glowing blue once more. After a couple of minutes the man stood up with four times the power he had earlier. "I'M ANTONIO CAIMAN, I WELL NOT LOSE TO SUCH TRASH!" Antonio said as he sonidoed in front of Ichigo winging downward.

Ichigo blocked but the force of the swing forced him on one knee and made a small crater under his feet. 'Damn his power is even stronger than before. If I don't do something quick I might die.' Ichigo thought to himself. Antonio kneed Ichigo in the jaw then grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head into a tree breaking it on impact.

Antonio threw Ichigo into the sky with little effort and sonidoed above him and charged a green cero. Ichigo quickly started gathering energy for a getsuga. The two released their attacks at the same time creating a small explosion. From the cloud of smoke Ichigo was falling to the ground, burned in several places. His regeneration was kicking in but not as fast as before and Blut Vene was working to stop the blood from flowing out of his wounds.

Ichigo still had the strength to flash step inches form the ground. When he reappeared he was on his knees using Zangetsu for support. Antonio sonidoed a good distance in front of Ichigo. "Was that all you could offer me? I'm somewhat impressed with how long you've lasted against me. I was going to spare you but than you went and pissed me off so this is good bye." Antonio said as launched himself forward at Ichigo.

Ichigo was able to raise Zangetsu to block the swing but he didn't expect what happened next. Antonio swung down breaking Zangetsu in half as well as slicing Ichigo's chest with one swing. Ichigo was laying on the ground bleeding out, no longer having the strength for regeneration or for Blut Vene to stop the bleeding.

"It seems that I put more power into that swing than I thought, I wanted to have some more fun." Antonio said as he started to walk away not bothering to look at Ichigo. Erika looked at Ichigo with some pity in her eyes but managed to hide it with an emotionless face. The two were walking away when they felt a huge spiritual pressure hit them causing the two to stop moving and looked back at the source.

Ichigo was standing up straight looking at the two arrancar. Ichigo's wounds were all healed as if he was never hurt to begin with. He held the broke Zangetsu in his hand and glared at the two in front of him. Ichigo started glowing blue and the wind started to pick up around him. "What do you think you can do with that broken shikai of yours?" Antonio said with a sweatdrop rolling down his forehead.

Ichigo raised the broken Zangetsu in front of him and put his other hand on his forearm. "BAN-KAI!" Ichigo said as a beam of blue light shot into the air than it started to turn black laced in red. The wind around him picked up at dangerously high speeds destroying the small section of the forest he was in. When the dust cleared and the beam of black light was gone it revealed Ichigo in his bankai clothing, holding Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

 **"King all your wounds are healed now don't go around trying to die, it's a pain in the ass trying to heal you."** Zangetsu said smiling within Ichigo's inner world. _"Ichigo the power we've given you should be enough to win this fight now."_ Tensa said causing Ichigo to smirk a bit. 'That's good cause I was running on fumes after that cero. Thanks you two for giving me the power I need to win this.' Ichigo mentally thanked his two zanpakuto spirits.

 _"Ichigo I've told you before, what I want to protect is you. The power I gave you should be enough for you to win this."_ Tensa said with a smile on his face, the only one who could see was the other Zangetsu increasing his smirk even more. **"Go kick his ass King, show him your power."** Zangetsu said with giving Ichigo some more power.

Ichigo could feel the surge of power from both Tensa and Zangetsu. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu and pointed at Antonio. "Now we can really fight without hold much back." Ichigo said with his scowl in place. Antonio started laughing like a mad man. "This is great no I can fight you without killing you on accident." Antonio said raising his zanpakuto and the two charged at each other.

 **On Nirvana at the same time**

Jellal and Erza were making their way through the ancient city when they saw the beam of blue shoot into the air. At first they didn't know what to think of about it. When it turned black laced with red Erza knew that Ichigo must be fighting someone strong to use his bankai. Not even the Oracion Seis were able to force him to use it in their scuffle with him earlier that day.

Erza looked at Jellal who seemed interested with the black and red beam of energy coming from Ichigo. "Ichigo" Was all Jellal said about the beam before walking back in the direction they were heading. Erza wasn't sure Jellal at first, when she heard his name when she was healed she felt angry at him and she wanted to kill him but on the way to Nirvana which was where Jellal was according to Natsu, she thought what would she do when she faced the man who killed one of hers, no their friends.

When she came face to face to Jellal she wasn't expecting him to forget everything about himself. The only thing, as far as she could tell at the time, was that he could only remember the name Erza. She thought that he was faking it at first so she threatened to kill him if he was faking it. after a while of hanging around him she felt bad about the stuff she said earlier to him.

"Jellal do you remember anything yet?" Erza asked him in curiosity. Jellal looked back at her and looked away. "Something about that beam of black energy seemed familiar to me. A name came into mind when I saw it. Ichigo and an image of orange came with it. I don't know what that means to me." Jellal said as he grabbed his face as if to remember.

Before Erza could say anything the two heard a loud explosion coming from within the city. "What was that an explosion just now?" Erza asked out loud. "It was from the direction of the King's room." Jellal said to Erza then he heard footsteps from behind him "Father is so nasty... Taking my enjoyment away from me." A voice said from behind them making them turn around.

"You guys are the last prey left for me. Let's have some fun." Said Midnight with a smirk. Erza and Jellal looked at him with a look of determination. "Erza stay back I'll handle him." Jellal said walking in front of her shocking Erza. "Jellal are sure about this?" Erza said looking at him with a small hint of worry. Jellal smirked a bit.

"I don't know how to explain it but I feel a huge amount of power running through my veins." Jellal said clenching his fist. "I'll defeat the man in front of me." Jellal said taking a stance to fight Midnight. "You really think you can beat me? You were in a coma from too much etherion entering your body at once. You have no chance at beating me." Midnight said almost laughing.

"I'll show you that I can beat you." Jellal said activating Meteor as if on instinct surprising Erza. Jellal dashed past Midnight who didn't move with confidence that he would win this fight. Jellal turned around and shot forward and grabbed Midnight's head and dragged him across the walls of the ancient city. Jellal than let go of Midnight and kicked him through one of the small homes.

Jellal flew over the homes and found Midnight standing back up on one of the roads of the other side. Jellal shot downwards and went to punch Midnight who jumped back avoiding the punch who destroyed part of the ground. Jellal turned off Meteor and raised his hands and released the same energy attacks he used on Ichigo and Natsu.

The attack went past Midnight even though it was going straight for him. Jellal jumped into the air and charged a bigger one and released it on top of Midnight. When the smoke cleared Jellal was shocked by what he saw, there was a crater around Midnight but not a scratch on Midnight himself. 'What the hell!? My attacks earlier were able to hit him, why can't they now?' Jellal thought to himself.

Midnight chuckled a bit then looked at Jellal and his clothes started to twist around his body suffocating him. Jellal fell to the ground and didn't know what to do then Midnight dodged a sword aimed at his head. Jellal could feel his clothes going to back to the way they were before choking him. Jellal and Midnight looked at the direction of where the sword came from and Erza shot out with swords in both her hands.

She swung both swords at Midnight but they didn't hit him even though he didn't move. Erza's armor than started to twist and distort trying to suffocate her. Jellal shot forward with Meteor and punched Midnight in the gut hard enough that it sent back a good distance. Erza switched her armor into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I see now. That's the nature of your magic." Erza said confusing Jellal. "Indeed my magic Reflector... Has the power to twist and distort anything." Midnight replied smirking. "It can reflect incoming magic and even create illusions." Midnight said holding his hands out taunting the two to attack him. "That's some powerful magic." Jellal said taking a stance next to Erza.

The two charged Midnight who's smirk increased in size. "Your magic can't touch me remember?" Midnight said as Erza summoned her swords and sent them flying at Midnight. Midnight stood still and reflected the swords back at Erza who parried each sword. Than Midnight raised his hand and broke Erza's armor and twisted the remaining armor around her body.

"More I want to see more agony on your face." Midnight said making Erza's armor twist even more causing her to let out a scream than Jellal appeared above Midnight again and released a small energy blast at midnight but this time instead of letting the magic reflect around him Midnight jumped out of the way. "Spiral Pain!" Midnight said as a vortex of air appeared around Erza.

When the attack finished Erza's armor was completely destroyed and she fell to the ground. "ERZA!" Jellal yelled than activated meteor and shot at Midnight. "I'll make you pay you bastard." Jellal said as he went around Midnight and kicked him sending him flying then he flew next to him and elbowed him to the ground.

Jellal picked up Midnight by his shirt with anger in his eyes. Jellal punched Midnight in the face sending to the ground. Jellal was going to keep attacking when his clothes started to twist and distort again making him immobile. "Now stay there like a good dog." Midnight said making Jellal's clothes to tighten around him. "It seems like you'll have to entertain me till we reach Cait Shelter, Jellal." Midnight said confusing Jellal

"Why...Cait...Shelter?" Jellal was barely able to get the words out of his mouth. Midnight smiled at Jellal. Midnight walked a good distance away from both Erza and Jellal so that the two of them could hear before he told them anything. "Nirvana was created many years ago by a race that wanted to put an end to war, the Nirvit." Midnight started.

"However Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they had imagined. As such they sealed away the very magic they created with their own hands. The Nirvit feared the uses that Nirvana could be used for, so they watched over it for centuries. Cait Shelter, a guild made up of the descendants of the Nirvit. They possess the power to seal it once more and we can't let them seal this glorious power once more." Midnight said gesturing around the ancient city.

"With this power we'll make Cait Shelter kill each other with the power of Nirvana. Isn't that just thrilling?" Midnight said laughing at the end. "So you're going to attack Wendy's guild?" Erza said from behind them, she was trying to stand from the crater left from the attack from earlier. "So you can still stand Erza? You're as impressive as the rumors say you are." Midnight said turning around to face her.

"You're worth destroying." Midnight said looking at Erza with an expression of excitement on his face. "I'll put a stop to your worthless plans." Was all Erza said before she requipped into one of her armors.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo was fighting Antonio in his bankai, after activating his bankai Ichigo knocked out Erika after starting this fight. Antonio was losing this fight now that Ichigo was in his bankai. Antonio was bleeding from cuts from his chest, back and face. "You should stop fighting, you'll lose if you keep fighting me without your resurreccion." Ichigo said forcing Antonio back without much effort.

"I'm not going to show you my resurreccion, you're not worry enough for me to show you it." Antonio said charging a green cero in his hand. Ichigo reached out with his left hand stood still as the attack was released. Ichigo grabbed the cero and had it disperse around him destroying whatever was left of the area. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Antonio and went to slash him horizontally.

Antonio blocked the attack with his zanpakuto but the force sent him flying to the edge of the their battle ground. Ichigo started walking to Antonio. Antonio didn't know what to do at the moment. 'I could release my zanpakuto. NO he's not worthy to see it. I have to retreat for the time being but I need a good distraction to get away.' Antonio thought to himself looking for an answer to retreat.

The answer came to him in the shape of Erika as she sonidoed out of nowhere and started to swing at Ichigo holding him at bay for the moment. Antonio took the opportunity and slide one of his fingers across one of the cuts on his chest and started charging a cero in that hand. Ichigo saw the green glow thanks to the dark the night provided.

Ichigo kicked Erika in the gut to distance himself from her and started charging his own attack. "Gran Rey Cero" Antonio said as he released the attack at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't want to destroy anymore of the forest than he already did so he had an idea. Ichigo coated Tensa Zangetsu with a getsuga and stood his ground. When the Gran Rey Cero was within striking distance he swung upwards.

Ichigo kept pouring energy into the coated getsuga and kept forcing it to go upwards. When he felt he had enough power Ichigo let it go. "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as the coated getsuga shot outwards and the power behind it forced the Gran Rey to go upwards with the getsuga close behind it. Ichigo was glad to see that the he hit what he wanted one of the legs of Nirvana.

The two attacks collided with one of Nirvana's legs forcing it to stop moving for a moment. **"Looks like your idea worked King, color me impressed."** Zangetsu said with a mocking tone. _"Ichigo the energy Nirvana was giving off earlier is no longer spread out like it was before. It's now focused within Nirvana itself."_ Tensa told Ichigo who knew what he might and sensed around for the arrancar he was just fighting, they were long gone.

 **"You know King I'm truly impressed that you were able to guide that Gran Rey to hit one of the legs. I honestly thought you were going to miss and destroy more of the forest, especially from this distance."** Zangetsu said. Ichigo ignored the comment and decided to sense around to see where everyone was at. _"It seems that they're mostly on Nirvana._ " Tensa told Ichigo.

"Then That's where we're going right now." Ichigo said as he jumped into the air and dashed across the sky to get to Nirvana. "Everybody needs my help, I hope I'm not too late." Ichigo said out loud as he increased his speed to get there faster.

 **AN: That's the chapter, what did you guys did of the fights in this chapter? What did you guys think of Jellal fighting in this chapter? i feel like many people were thinking that I would stick to the to the canon. Now you know the name of the traitor that Grimmjow and Nelliel are looking for, Caiman also means alligator in Spanish. For those of you wondering why I didn't have Ichigo go into his bankai from the start, two reasons. 1. Since Ichigo got his powers back in the fullbringer arc, in the beginning of the last arc he didn't go into his bankai in his fight with the quincy guy who's name escapes me but his letter was J the Jailer. And the 2. reason is the fight wouldn't have been as good.**

 **Now the thing with the chapter that comes after the next one well be the start of the next arc. To be more accurate whenever the arc comes out it'll be my own arc, not the edolas arc. I'll briefly mention it but I won't do the whole arc. So to recap about the next arc I WON'T be the edolas arc. That was all.**

 **What will happened with Jellal's and Erza's fight? Who will Ichigo run into first on Nirvana? What powers does Ichigo still have up his sleeves? Stick around and support the story to see what happens next.**

 **Review**


	51. Chapter 51

**The final chapter to the Oracion Seis Arc is finally here, I hope everybody had a happy New Years. This is the longest chapter I've ever written any might be the longest this story will ever have, with over 9000 words, it was a pain the neck to write. I was planning on releasing this chapter originally after New Years but then I just couldn't stop writing it, it took the whole week to write and I don't regret doing it. I was really excited to write the fight with Zero, I don't think anybody will be disappointed with it. I tried to the scene at the end as best as I could to my ability.** **I won't keep you long so one last thing as I said last chapter I WON'T be doing the Edolas arc, now enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Tensa Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 51 Goodbyes**

 **With Erza and Jellal**

Erza used requip to change into the Robe of Yuen, it was a purple revealing kimono, a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs. It revealed Erza's cleavage, and had open sides exposing her chest a little. It was held closed by a large, dark obi which had a thin red rope tied around it and sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. Erza's forearms were wrapped in white bandages and she had light purple leggings that went up to mid-thigh. Erza was holding a bladed staff in her right hand as long as her body.

"Come on Erza let's see your true power. Your attack won't reach me though." Midnight said with a smirk than Erza shot forward and stopped in front of Midnight slashing at him with the staff only fro it to be 'reflected' from him. "You moved fast but you still couldn't break my reflector." Midnight said still smirking.

Erza smirked a little after slashing him and jumped back. Midnight was confused by this than he released too late as Jellal slammed into his back sending towards Erza who brought her hand up and slammed her palm on Midnight's chest sending him flying backwards. Midnight slammed into one of the ancient homes and looked at Erza with a look of surprise.

"Your magic has two weak points. Firstly, you can reflect magic and weapons but it doesn't work on human bodies. If it were possible it would've been faster to aim for Jellal's and my body instead of our clothes." Erza said standing her ground as Midnight started walking towards her and Jellal. Midnight chuckled a bit and put one hand up and Erza and Jellal's clothes started to strangle them, Jellal struggling to breath but Erza was standing as if nothing was happening.

"All that maybe true but I could choke you to death if I really wanted to." Midnight said stopping a good distance in front of them. Erza was still breathing and standing strong. Jellal wasn't sure what Erza had planned but she had to hurry as his vision was starting to fade. "The second weak point is this." Erza said as the swords she used with her Heaven's Wheel Armor fell from the sky and landed on Midnight cutting him from different angles and freeing them from their own clothes.

"Earlier when you were fighting Jellal I noticed that all of Jellal's physical attacks landed while all of his magic attacks were reflected. And while you were twisting my armor you jumped out of the way of Jellal's magic attack instead of reflecting it. Meaning that you can only use your magic on one area at a time, around your opponent or around you." Erza said as she ripped through the distorted robes around herself.

Jellal was breathing heavily for air as his clothes let go of him. 'She figured all that out in the short time that we've been fighting him she's incredible.' Jellal said to himself as he stared at Erza while finally being able to breath properly. "And on top of all that the Robe of Yuen is an elastic armor, your magic won't work on it." Erza said smirking.

"Shit, I was almost there. If you died earlier You wouldn't have to experience this fear." Midnight said his magic energy started to increase than his body tuned pure black. "At midnight my powers are at their peak." Midnight said as he started to grow in size and his muscles started to bulge outwards. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Midnight started laughing as his form now resembled a demon.

"I don't care what happens now." Midnight said as he charged an energy attack in his hand than slammed his hand into the ground creating an explosion. The blast blow the two away than tentacles came out of his hands and impaled Jellal and Erza. "Don't go and die on me yet. The fun's just getting started." Midnight said as he started impaling them even more.

Midnight started laughing than he was slashed across the chest. 'What just happened? My body was pierced through along with Erza.' Jellal thought as he put his hand to where he felt the tentacle stab him. "My illusions didn't work?" Midnight said as he fell to his knees. "Too bad for you that Illusions don't work on me." Erza said as she had her right eye open.

"Impossible... I was suppose to be the strongest... even more than father... a mage undefeated by... anyone." Midnight said as he held his hands in the air. "If you find people's suffering something to laugh at. Then you're still a long way off from the top." Midnight fell to the ground with his hands. "If you don't want to lose to anyone than you first must know you're own weaknesses first. And always have kindness." Erza said turning around to look at him.

Jellal looked at Erza with astonishment on his face. 'This... is Erza's... power?' Jellal thought to himself as Erza turned around and started walking towards him. Before either of the two could say anything a huge amount of pressure hit them like trucks. Erza smiled. Jellal was trying to stand but found it a little hard but managed to do it.

Erza looked at Jellal with surprise. 'He's able to stand with this much pressure hitting him. How'd he get so strong?' Erza thought to herself as she saw the familiar black shihakusho with the multiple X's all over and jet black sword in hand. "Ichigo are you all right?" Erza asked him as stood in front of the two.

"I'm alright, it seems I was little late to join the party. Anyway have you seen Natsu or the others?" Ichigo asked Erza. "No I haven't seen anyone for a while, I've been with Jellal." Erza said making Ichigo turn his head to look at Jellal who was now walking towards him. Ichigo didn't make a move. 'Something's different about him now, he's not like when Natsu and me ran into him at the cave.' Ichigo thought to himself.

 _"Ichigo I don't sense any murderous intent coming from him."_ Tensa told Ichigo. 'That maybe true but something's off about him.' Ichigo said to Tensa while he was still staring at Jellal. "Don't worry Ichigo Jellal doesn't pose a threat at the moment, he seems to have lost his memory." Erza said shocking Ichigo who looked back at her.

"He lost his memory? Are you serious?" Ichigo asked Erza confused more than anything. "When I found him he didn't even know who I was till I told him." Erza said with her eyes closed once again feeling bad about the mean things she said to him.

"So you're Ichigo? Orange hair and black sword. The way you look makes images pop in my head that I can't make out." Jellal said as he grabbed his head in pain for a moment. Ichigo looked at him in surprise than put on his usual scowl on his face. 'Could it be possible that he actually forgot everything?' Ichigo questioned himself.

Ichigo was going to say something when he heard something. "Jellal!" Wendy said as she was running up to them. "Erza and Ichigo are with him as well." Carla said as she followed behind Wendy. "Wendy you're alright, thank goodness." Erza said smiling. "Who are you?" Jellal asked Wendy who's expression changed to disappointment.

"His memories are a little hazy at the moment so he doesn't remember any of us." Ichigo said as he walked over to Wendy and put his free hand on her head. Wendy looked up and saw Ichigo change of wardrobe. "Ichigo what happened to your clothes and your sword?" Wendy asked confused by it. Ichigo looked confused for a second and realized what she was talking about when he saw Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot that I activated my bankai earlier." Ichigo said as he stood straight up. "Bankai? what's that?" Wendy asked him as was trying to find an easy way to explain it for her to understand. "A bankai is the next stage of my power." Ichigo said patting Wendy's head. "That's good and all but does Jellal remember how to stop Nirvana?!" Carla said with panic in her voice.

"The self destruct array will be useless at this point. I don't know what else to do I'm sorry." Jellal said with his head looking down. "THEN WHAT"S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR GUILD?!" Carla yelled at the top of her lungs. Than the ground started to shake a little. "What going on?" Ichigo said out loud.

"Nirvana's going to fire at Cait Shelter, we have to stop it somehow." Carla said more panicked than before. "Fire on Cait Shelter?" Ichigo said as he flash stepped into the air and looked ahead of Nirvana and saw Cait Shelter. "I gotta find a way to stop it from taking out that guild." Ichigo said as he sensed the huge amount of magic energy gathering at the front of Nirvana.

"I guess I've got no choice but use IT for now. Damn, I didn't think I was going to use it this soon." Ichigo said as he looked down and yelled. "Hey I've got an idea on how to stop this thing for the time being but you guys have to find a way to stop it." Ichigo said as he flash stepped away. "You heard him we have to find a way to stop Nirvana permanently." Erza said looking at everyone.

"I think I can help with that." A voice said from within Erza's, Wendy's and Jellal's head. "Hibiki? You okay!" Erza said looking around. "Yeah but just barely we're on our way there at the moment. I've found some information on how to stop Nirvana." Everyone who was connected with Hibiki's archive was shocked to hear it. Then everyone felt a huge amount of pressure stronger than before hit them all.

"This pressure it's Ichigo's but it's more intense than before what could he be doing?" Erza said looking in the direction of Cait Shelter and saw Ichigo's black and red spirit energy swirling around what she presumed was him. 'What is doing?' Erza thought to herself.

 **With Ichigo seconds before**

Ichigo reappeared about a mile away from Nirvana and was standing in midair looking at Nirvana's cannon gathering energy. "I guess even with my bankai the power that thing is gathering is much more than anything I can make like this. I guess I have to use it now, like I am now I won't be able to stop that blast." Ichigo said with a nervous smirk on his face.

 **"Hey King you have nothing to worry about as long as you can pull this off the guild below us won't get hurt and you won't die from that cannon at the front."** Zangetsu told Ichigo who wasn't too trilled at dying...again. "You sure know how to cheer me up don't you." Ichigo said in a mocking tone. "Let's get this over with." Ichigo said as he put his free hand on his face gathering spirit energy.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed and his spirit energy started to swirl around him like a vortex. Ichigo still had his hand on his face than he swiped down and his spiritual pressure was more intense and skyrocketed even more. Than Ichigo sealed his spiritual pressure as best he could. When he did he was visible again.

There wasn't much of a physical change to Ichigo beside the white hollow mask on his face. It was different than his last one. Ichigo was now wearing the full mask he had when he fully hollowified fighting that Vasto Lorde. Nirvana's cannon was almost ready to fire from what Ichigo could sense. **"Here goes nothing I just hope it doesn't explode in my face like the first time I did it."** Ichigo said as he started charging a red orb in between his horns.

Nirvana fired it's cannon at it's target, Cait Shelter with Ichigo standing between Nirvana and it. **"Cero"** Was all Ichigo said as the attack was released and clashed with Nirvana's own attack. The two beam attacks were struggling for dominance for a bit. **"Damn it I should've charged it a bit before releasing it."** Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo kept putting more power into the cero. 'Damn it I need more power for this to work. Zangetsu how about a helping hand?' Ichigo asked his hollow zanpakuto spirit. **"No can do King if I gave you more power with the mask you have on at the moment your body couldn't handle the power. You know unless you fully hollowify to use my power."** Zangetsu told Ichigo knowing he wouldn't fully hollowify.

'Damn I guess I'll make do with what I got.' Ichigo mentally said to himself and Zangetsu. "Hey Ichigo you need some help?" Hibiki said through his archive. Ichigo was shocked but didn't let up against Nirvana. **"Hibiki? So you're okay?"** Ichigo said back to Hibiki. "Is something wrong with your voice Ichigo?" Hibiki asked.

 **"I'll explain later right now what can you do to help?"** Ichigo asked "I'm within Christina at the moment and we only have enough power for one bomb to give that opening, o be ready." Hibiki said. After a moment, Ichigo could sense that Nirvana must've been hit with the bomb as Nirvana's attack let up a bit and Ichigo gave it one more push and his cero broke through.

 **Hibiki's POV**

Christina had hit one of Nirvana's legs knocking it off balance and giving Ichigo the opening he needed to stop Nirvana. What he wasn't expecting was for Ichigo's attack to tear right through Nirvana like butter. Hibiki stared as parts of Nirvana was blowing up, and thanks to his archive the explosions weren't happening anywhere near the others as they were heading for the lacrimas.

"What was that?" Wendy asked through Hibiki's archive. "That must've been Ichigo, he said he'd try to stop Nirvana." Erza said joining in. "You won't believe it but Ichigo's attack, whatever it was, tore through Nirvana like it was made of paper." Hibiki said. "Really? I had heard he was powerful but I didn't think he was this powerful, Maaan." Ichiya said from his position.

"Indeed, Ichigo's strength isn't something to laugh at." Erza said from her position. "How utterly futile." Said a voice that some of them recognized. "Who's this?" Leon said while he was using his magic as a wing for Christina. "My name is Zero, I'm the master of the Oracion Seis." Zero said. "Master of Oracion Seis?" Ren said trying to keep Christina a float.

"Firstly allow me to congratulate you, I never would've dreamed that there was someone else that could use archive magic like Brain." Zero said. "I definitely didn't think that there was anyone powerful enough to blow a hole through Nirvana like it did." Zero was saying with a smile on his face from the excitement of fighting someone powerful.

"Now hear me mages of the light! I will hereby proceed to destroy everything!" Zero said but before he could leave the mental communications another voice joined in. "Sorry pal but we can't let you do that." Everyone was shocked to hear it was Natsu. **"You see it's our mission to stop you and Nirvana so we can't let that happen."** Everyone was more shocked to hear this voice.

"Ichigo? Is that really you?" Lucy asked. **"Yea it's me, I'll explain later but right now I need you guys to get off of Nirvana."** Ichigo said shocking everyone. "Oh? What is it that you plan to get everyone off of Nirvana?" Zero said wondering what he had in mind. **"I've got something in mind that'll put a stop to this little plan of yours."** Ichigo with determination.

Zero started laughing"If you truly think that you can stop me than go ahead and try whatever feeble attempts you have in mind" Zero said as he left the communication. **"Hibiki send me the locations of everyone on Nirvana."** Ichigo said as Hibiki sent the information to Ichigo via archive. "What do you plan to do Ichigo?" Lucy asked him.

 **"What I have in mind requires everyone off of Nirvana for me to put this into action."** Ichigo told everyone that was connected through archive. **"Stay where you are I'll be there to take you all off of Nirvana."** Ichigo told everyone and knew they understood when they all told him okay. "I'm all out of magic so the rest is up to you Ichigo." Hibiki said as communication ended.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo received the locations of everyone on Nirvana. 'Time to put this to the test, I hope it works.' Ichigo thought to himself as he started to pour power into his feet. 'Zangetsu I'm gonna need the combined speed of Flash Step, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku to be able to pull this off.' Ichigo mentally told his spirits than felt the surge of power cursing through him. **"Let's go"** Ichigo said as he disappeared without a trace.

Ichigo was going at high speeds moving through Nirvana to get to everyone.. Ichigo followed the mental map Hibiki sent him and grabbed everyone one-by-one and placed them just a good distance away from Nirvana before any of them could tell they were moved. He even grabbed the Oracion Seis members scattered around besides Zero. It took him a good ten minuets to get everyone off Nirvana.

When he was done he stood in the middle of the group he had taken out and even the ones on Christina when he sensed them nearby. "Ichigo what is it that you're planning? Why did you take all of us out of Nirvana?" Gray asked him as he walked up to him. Ichigo was panting pretty hard and the echo the mask added gave everyone chills.

Ichigo turned his head giving everyone a good view of his hollow mask. "Ichigo are you..." Lucy was saying before she was interrupted by the man in question. **"In control? Yeah I am, and I had an idea that required all of you off of Nirvana."** Ichigo said as he planted Tensa Zangetsu into the ground to support himself.

The Fairy Tail group ran up to him to catch him but he put his arm out to stop them. **"I need you guys to take everyone back to Cait Shelter. I can't have any of you guys around when I do this."** Ichigo said as he forced himself back up and disappeared. "Well you heard him let's take everyone back to Cait Shelter." Erza said a she summoned some rope.

"What's that for Erza?" Lucy asked her eyeing the rope. "It's for the Oracion Seis so they can't escape." Erza said as she started walking up to the Oracion Seis members. Jellal looked in the direction that Nirvana was standing still. "Hey Jellal come on and help us move everybody." Wendy said looking at him with a look of worry.

 **Nirvana**

Ichigo was standing in the air panting heavily. **"Hey King you should take off the mask for a bit, it's putting too much of a strain on your body, even more so now that you've used Sonido, Flash Step, and Hirenkyaku."** Zangetsu said with a hint of worry in his voice. _"Ichigo the strain on your body at the moment is more than you can take, if you keep wearing the mask you won't be able to even stand if you keep this up."_ Tensa told Ichigo.

 **"I don't care I have to do this, Zero will use Nirvana to throw the world into Chaos."** Ichigo said as he was able to calm down his breathing. _"Ichigo what you have in mind could put more of a strain to your body it could possibly kill you."_ Tensa warned Ichigo. **"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW DAMN IT"** Ichigo said as he started charging a cero in his horns twice as big as his body.

 **"Cero"** Ichigo said as he released it on Nirvana and poured whatever remaining power he had into the cero. The cero tore into Nirvana and he kept dragging the attack across Nirvana trying to get every inch of the place blowing it up until he was done. When Ichigo was finished, Nirvana was nothing more than flaming rubble.

Ichigo put his hand on his face and had the mask turn into reishi. "Damn that mask, Zangetsu why couldn't you have given me my old mask?" Ichigo said before he feel backwards and towards the ground. Before Ichigo could even hit the ground he was caught by Jellal who was using Meteor to help him fly across the sky to catch him.

"Jellal what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked weakly as the strain from wearing the mask hit him hard. Jellal landed on the ground and laid Ichigo down on a tree trunk. "I remember." Were the only words that came out of Jellal's mouth as he looked at Ichigo with sadness. "I remember who you are and Erza but it's still too hazy to remember everything else." Jellal said.

Jellal was going to say something else when they heard a noise coming from the behind them. Ichigo tired to get up but the strain was too much and he couldn't move. Jellal got into a fighting stance and watched as the noise was getting closer. "Stop right there whoever you are."Jellal said as his fist started to glow yellow.

The noise got closer and closer than Natsu popped up from out of the bushes. "Natsu?!" The two said shocked in unison. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him. Natsu got a good look at Jellal than anger was clear on his face."JELLAL!" Natsu said as he darted across the field and punched Jellal in the face knocking him back a little.

"Natsu what are you doing? Jellal's not a threat." Ichigo said as he tried once again to stand up. "I thought I smelled him earlier when you took everyone off the Nirvana, I found it even weirder when I saw Wendy talking to him before he bolted into the forest." Natsu said grabbing Jellal but the collar of his shirt. "Plus I won't forgive this guy for making Erza cry." Natsu said before he hit Jellal in the gut.

Jellal fell to his knees. Natsu brought up his hand and lit it on fire and was about to bring it down when a voice was heard coming from behind a couple of trees. "If you two want to fight each other go somewhere else." Everyone looked in the direction of where the voice came from with shock and terror in their eyes.

They saw Zero standing in front of him with torn and burned clothes. He was missing his right boot, his mid thigh and below was exposed on his left leg showing some burn marks and blood. There was a hole in his pants that exposed his mid thigh to just below his knee showing some bruises and blood. His right arm was exposed and covered in burns and blood, his shirt only covered from his left shoulder to his right hip exposing his bloody chest. His left sleeve only covered his forearm which was covered in burn marks.

"H-how are you..." Ichigo was saying with fear in his voice. "Am I alive? It would seem that arrancar girl really did make me twice as strong." Zero said as he started to smile. "I believe her name was Erika." Zero said looking straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo was shocked to hear that the arrancar he was fighting earlier were helping the Oracion Seis. 'If he was given the power boost from them than Natsu and Jellal won't stand a chance against him as they are now.' Ichigo thought to himself as he remembered Antonio in their fight. 'I got to do something to help them win.' Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at Zero.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're much stronger than I expected. I would've never thought that someone such as yourself could even destroy Nirvana with the amount of power you've shown. I'm impressed." Zero said as he brought up his left hand an pointed at him with two fingers at him. "Dark Capriccio" Zero said as a beam of green energy and what looked like fire spiraling around it was heading for Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't expecting what happened next, Natsu and Jellal were standing in front of him blocking the attack with their hands which were enhanced by their magic. Natsu had his left hand covered in flames and Jellal had his right hand covered by a golden aura. The two more power into their attack and pushed back Zero's attack.

Zero was shocked and impressed by their actions. "Stopping a spell made to pierce by attacking head on with brute force, very interesting." Zero said as not letting his insane smile falter. Natsu's and Jellal's hands were covered in blood after stopping the attack. Ichigo looked on amazed at the fact that Natsu didn't try to stop Jellal from helping him.

Jellal looked at Natsu and saw that Natsu's hand was much bloodier than his own. 'Natsu's low on magic power, it must've taken everything he had to stop that attack.' Jellal thought to himself than had an idea. Before Jellal could go forward with his Idea Zero started to laugh. "HAHAHAHA, it doesn't matter what you do, you won't be able to defeat me." Zero said as he fired another Dark Capriccio at Natsu.

Jellal jumped in front of Natsu and took the hit for him. Ichigo looked at the act in surprise, 'Jellal you just want to help don't you? You'll even risk your life just to prove that you're not like the Jellal we fought at the tower of heaven.' Ichigo thought to himself as Jellal fell to one knee.

Natsu looked at Jellal and remembered the moment when Simon jumped in front of Erza to save her from Jellal. "Natsu I don't want your forgiveness, but I do want you to accept my power in this fight." Jellal said as he was trying to stand up. "I will help you in this fight because I believe in you." Jellal said as he turned to look at Natsu and brought up his bloody right hand and a golden flame appeared in his palm.

"I believe in the man who Erza believes in." Jellal said with a smirk on his face. Natsu stared at him than brought up his right hand and shook Jellal's hand causing the golden flame to spread onto Natsu,completely covering his body. Natsu started to eat the flames like till it was completely gone. Ichigo saw that some of Natsu's minor injuries started to heal pretty quickly.

"So even Natsu has a form of regeneration when he eats flames." Ichigo said to himself in a quiet voice so nobody heard him. Zero smiled even more as he looked at Natsu. "You do know that by eating Jellal's Flame of Rebuke you are now his fellow sinner." Zero said as his smile turned into a smirk. Natsu looked at Zero with a scowl.

"The mages of Fairy Tail are use to sin." Natsu said as he got into a fighting stance, Jellal following soon after. "What is truly a sin is..." Natsu said as he bent down as if to get ready to sprint and lit his body on fire. Jellal activated Meteor and the two shot forward. "Is to avert your eyes away, and to stop trusting in other people!" Natsu said as he punched Zero in the gut and Jellal punched him in the face.

Zero was sent flying backwards from the two punches. Zero fired two Dark Capriccio at the two mages. Natsu wasn't worried as he knocked the one heading for him into the one that was heading for Jellal canceling the attack. And everyone noticed Natsu's flames change color from red to gold and scales started to appear on his cheeks and forearms.

Zero had a very worried expression on his face. Jellal and Ichigo both had a smirk on their faces. The three of them all had the same thing going through their head, Dragon Force. Natsu looked at himself in curiosity. "This power feels like the time I ate etherion. I feel like my power doubled or even tripled." Natsu felt like great and than he made his golden flames increase in size and made the shape of a dragon.

"A dragon made of flames, why am I not surprised." Ichigo said out loud with a bead of sweat going down his forehead. Zero's worried expression faded and was replaced by a smirk. "Dragon Force, a Dragon Slayer's most powerful form. Said to make them as strong as a dragon themselves." Zero said as stared at Natsu with amusement.

"We can win with this kind of power on our side." Jellal said staring at Zero. "Let's test this power of yours, dragon slayer." Zero said as h jumped into the air and fire two more Dark Capriccio. Natsu and Jellal jumped out of the way. Zero smiled, "Don't think that's all I can with this spell." Zero said as the two beams turned around and were heading back to their targets.

Jellal activated Meteor and started zipping around but the beam was still following him. Natsu put his hands up and grabbed the beam in his hands. "AAAAAAAHHHH" Natsu screamed as he slammed the beam to the ground jumped into the air. The beam attack shot out of the ground and headed straight for him.

Natsu breathed in and brought his head backwards. Than shot his head forward released the attack. "Fire Dragon's Roar" The breath attack collided with the beam and exploded canceling it out. Jellal shot past Natsu and grabbed Natsu's arm before he touched the ground. "What are you doing Jellal?" Natsu asked him than looked behind Jellal and saw the beam following.

"I still can't remember how to use any of my stronger attacks at the moment." Jellal said and Natsu was realized what that meant and smiled. "Throw me at it." Natsu told Jellal who was confused but trusted the pink haired man. Jellal turned in midair and used the momentum to throw Natsu at the attack. Natsu lit his body on fire. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn" Natsu said as he head butted the attack over powering it.

Zero was shocked Natsu pulled it off and failed to realize that Jellal was heading in his direction. Jellal used the speed and momentum from Meteor and punched Zero in the gut. Zero reacted before Jellal could try anything else and kneed him in the chin. Jellal flipped backward and put one hand on the ground and spun himself kicking Zero in the face repeatedly.

Jumped back to avoid Jellal's next set of kicks. Than looked back and saw Natsu with his hands on fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu said as he brought his fist forward aiming for Zero's head only for Zero to grab his face and slam the back of his head to the ground. "Dark Gravity" Zero said as Natsu's body started forming a crater around his body.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as he was being pushed further and further into the ground. The Gravity stopped pulling Natsu into the ground when Jellal kicked Zero in neck hard enough to knock him back a good distance. Natsu jumped out of the crater with both his fist covered by the golden flames. Zero brought his hands up and aimed them at Natsu and Jellal.

"Dark Delete." Zero said as several spheres of green energy started to shoot out of his hands. Natsu ran to the side to avoid the green orbs and Jellal used Meteor to dodge them. The two mages were dodging and moving forward at the same time towards Zero. When the two were close enough they jumped into the air.

Zero smiled and fired Dark Capriccio from his right hand. Only this time Zero used it as a whip and grabbed Natsu's leg than threw him into Jellal. "I told you before that I can use Dark Capriccio in more ways than one." Zero said as he summoned another Whip version of Dark Capriccio and used each one to grab Natsu and Jellal by their feet.

Zero started swinging the two into nearby trees breaking them in half from the force. Ichigo watched from the tree trunk he was laying on which was at the edge of the battlefield. "I gotta help them out somehow, I'm useless if I just stay where I am." Ichigo said out loud to himself. He tried to stand up but the strain on his body was still to much for him to handle.

 _"Ichigo you don't have to worry about helping them."_ Tensa told Ichigo snapping him out of his thoughts. **"King I think you should pay more attention to this fight."** Zangetsu said making Ichigo look back at the fight taking place. Natsu covered his body in flames and the heat coming off him was intense. Ichigo looked closer and saw that he was burning through the whip.

Ichigo than looked at Jellal and saw him place his hands on the whip and started gathering energy in his hands. Than Jellal released the gathered energy and blow up the whip holding his legs and Natsu burned completely through the one holding his legs. The two fell tot he ground and recovered quickly. The two shot forward from both sides of Zero.

Zero brought up his hands up and shot some green orbs out of his hands. The two mages kept going straight at Zero, Jellal brought up one of his arms and started countering the green orbs with some of his own golden version. Natsu was covered by the intense golden flames burning the green orbs on contact.

When the two were close enough Jellal activated meteor and kneed Zero in the mouth. Natsu closed the gap and elbowed Zero in the face. Jellal kept Meteor activated and kicked Zero behind his right knee dropping Zero to one knee, than uppercut Zero in the chin than brought his elbow down on Zero's neck than tried to kick Zero in the gut but Zero caught his foot and threw him back.

Zero stood up only to be greeted to a golden flaming fist. Natsu punched Zero hard enough to lift him off the ground by several feet. Natsu got into a stance and lit both his hands on fire. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art - Crimson Lotus:Fire Dragon's Fist" Natsu said as he started hitting Zero with a barrage of flaming punches. Ichigo and Jellal watched as Natsu's barrage of punches were increasing in speed to the point that Natsu's fist were leaving afterimages.

 **"See King, they don't need your help. They're doing fine on their own. Let's just sit back and watch as the fire breather finishes this fight."** Zangetsu told Ichigo as Natsu delivered one final flaming punch knocking Zero a couple meters away to the ground. Natsu looked at Zero panting a little. Jellal smiled at their apparent victory.

Jellal started walking towards, "It would seem that we've defeated the-" Jellal didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hit by one of Zero's Dark Capriccio in the stomach sending him flying towards a tree. Ichigo looked at Zero as he started walking towards Natsu, more beaten and bloody than before the fight started. "Even after all that he's still standing?" Ichigo said in shock not believing what he's seeing.

"It was fun fighting you dragon slayer, you put up more of a fight than I expected you to. Same goes for Jellal seeing that he was able to fight on even grounds with me. Now I'll show you my most powerful spell." Zero said as he got into a stance and moved his hands clockwise with darkness magic gathering in his hands.

Than what happened afterwards was something Natsu, Ichigo, or Jellal were expecting. Zero released the magic he was gathering and a wave of darkness started to surround him as if waiting for him to command it to move. Ichigo looked at the darkness and noticed what looked like trapped souls and tortured faces in the darkness.

"What kind of attack is this?!" Jellal asked seeing the same thing as Ichigo. "I don't care what kind of attack he's using I'm going to beat him with in one attack." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire once more getting into his stance. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Natsu said as he released the attack toward Zero who only smiled.

"Genesis Zero" Zero said as he moved one hand forward and the darkness moved forward in a wave of what appeared to be hundreds if not thousands of souls moving forward. Zero's attack and Natsu's attack hit head on but nobody expected Zero's attack to shallow Natsu's attack and kept heading for Natsu as if his attack wasn't launched.

Zero's attack moved over Natsu as if he was hit by a wave on the beach, swallowing him up. "Genesis Zero, an attack that swallows it's target soul and erases them from existence." Zero said as he looked at Jellal than at Ichigo with a smile on his face. Ichigo looked in the spot where Natsu was previously standing in shock than saw something and smirk.

Zero was confused by this and turned around and saw the phantom souls that made up his attack and saw Natsu burning them out of existence with his golden flames. "How can this be?!" Zero looked surprised and worried at the same time. Every saw Natsu burning his way through the wave of phantoms. The phantoms looked as if they were trying to suck in back into the darkness but they would end up getting burned away.

Zero noticed this and was even more worried now. "He's golden flames..." Zero was saying as Natsu let out a loud roar and his flames became more intense. "Are burning through my magic!" Zero said while Natsu was still roaring. In Zero's eyes he saw a giant red dragon standing behind Natsu. 'To defeat a dragon you must be a mage that has the same strength as the dragon." Zero was thinking to himself.

Natsu shot forward and punched Zero in the face with so much power it destroyed the ground below them. 'This is a real dragon slayer.' Zero thought to himself as he was sent flying in the air by Natsu's punch. "You showed me your strongest attack. Now it's time I show you my strongest attack." Natsu said as he bent down covering his body in flames.

"Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade" Natsu said as a fire spun around him than latched onto him and he launched himself towards Zero. Natsu headbutt Zero in the gut than his flames propelled them into the sky leaving a trail of fire. Natsu flames than increased in size and covered Zero's body, than after that the flames condensed and looked like the spearhead and some of the flames came off and started spiraling around the spearhead.

The attack kept going through some of the forest till it stopped. Ichigo and Jellal had a look of amazement on their faces as they saw the damage it made to the surroundings as it pierced through the forest. Anything in it's path was destroyed and turned to ash from the intense heat. Jellal wake over to Ichigo to help him stand up.

Ichigo's bankai faded away to reveal his exposed upper body and what remained of his shihakusho from before he went into bankai against Antonio. Jellal was surprised by Ichigo change of wardrobe but remember what he told Wendy about bankai. **"Hey King the strain on you body should bearable now that you've rested."** Zangetsu told Ichigo.

Ichigo and Jellal both started walking toward Natsu who was laying down next to a tree watching an unconscious Zero. "Hey Natsu you okay?" Ichigo asked him seeing that Natsu was low on magic energy. "Yeah I'm fine I just gotta rest for a bit." Natsu said smiling and standing back up slowly. "What should we do with him?" Jellal asked looking at the unconscious form of Zero.

"Let's leave him for the magic council to find. In his state I doubt he'd be much trouble for them at the moment." Ichigo said turning around and sensing around to find Cait Shelter. "Let go meet up with the others." Ichigo said walking in the direction he sensed them.

 **Outside Cait Shelter moments later**

Ichigo, Natsu, and Jellal made it just outside of Cait Shelter at the edge of the forest surrounding it. When they arrived the other members of the Oracion Seis were all tied up, except for Hoteye who was helping Erza watch after them. The only ones that were there were Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Ichiya, and Jura. Ichigo could sense that everyone else were all resting back at Cait Shelter.

"Ichigo!" Wendy said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "You did it, you destroyed Nirvana." Wendy said. "I did promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you didn't I? Ichigo said as he patted Wendy's head. "It seems that you destroyed Nirvana and defeated the master of the Oracion Seis our mission here is finished." Jura said as he walked up to Ichigo.

"Actually I just destroyed Nirvana. After that I could do much and had to rest. Natsu and Jellal were the ones that fought and defeated Zero." Ichigo said pointing a thumb at the two behind him. "Jellal helped defeat Zero?" Erza said looking at Jellal in shock. "Wait that's Jellal?!" Lucy said in a worried tone and pointing at Jellal.

"Yeah that's Jellal-" Ichigo didn't even get to finish his sentence as Gray interrupted him. "Isn't this the guy who destroyed the Magic Council from within and nearly killed us during the whole thing with the Tower of Heaven?" Gray asked no one in particular. Ichigo cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "As I was going to say, That's Jellal but he has no memory of anything at the moment." Ichigo said getting rid of the tension in the air.

"But that doesn't mean jack, he still did so many terrible things." Gray said as he walked up to Jellal but was stopped by Natsu. "Gray we can trust him. Jellal may not remember what he did but he does want to make up for everything he's done." Erza said walking up to Gray. Erza looked at Jellal and had a small smile on her face.

"I want to thank you for your help Jellal." Erza said to him. Jellal looked away and replied, "Erza there's no need to thank me." Jellal said as he turned around. Everybody else left the two alone. Erza walked around him looked at him. "What do you want to do now?" Erza asked him and Jellal looked away again. "I don't know what I want to do but I'm afraid my memories will return." Jellal told Erza who grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm here for you." Erza said shocking Jellal with those four words. "Even if you do remember, the current you won't disappear." Erza told Jellal who smiled at the comment. "Hey Erza, Jellal you guys might want to look at this." Ichigo yelled from the other side of the clearing. The two walked over and saw everyone standing looking at something.

"What is it Ichigo?" Erza asked him. Ichigo didn't say anything but swung down Zangetsu in front of him. Erza was expecting nothing to happen but than Ichigo's giant meat cleaver was stopped but an invisible wall and runes popped up. "Runes?! What are those doing here?" Erza said walking up to the runes. "Someone put these here to trap us." Jura said.

"There will be no more violence. So refrain from moving for a while." A voice said making everyone to look for where it came from. The source came from a man standing outside the runes with several people dressed in garish uniforms and holding metal staffs. They all had the symbol of the Magic Council on them. The man who talked was dressed differently.

The man in charge was average height, had long black hair that was tied up on the back of his head, two bangs that framed his face, several strands of hair that covered his forehead. He had purple eyes and wore circular glasses. His uniform was long blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high collar shirt bearing the Council's symbol on his chest. He had white pants, white gloves, a simple belt, and a white cape that was held close by a gem decorated buckle and some shoes with a serpentine pattern.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked the man who looked at everyone. "I am the head of the newly reformed Magic Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit. I am Lahar." The man said with authority in voice. "A newly reformed council?!" Gray said with a look of surprise. "When did that happen?" Lucy asked looking a little worried.

"We were reborn to enforce laws and justice. We will not forgive any form of misconduct." Lahar said to the group of people standing within the runes. "We didn't do anything wrong!" Happy yelled out trying to defend everyone. "Only purpose here is to arrest the members of Oracion Seis." Lahar said than saw that all the members were tied besides Hoteye.

"It seems that you were able to gather all the members of the Oracion Seis. We'll be taking them if you don't mind." Lahar said walking up to the runes. Ichigo, Gray, Natsu, and Erza grabbed each of the tied members and handed them over. Hoteye started walking forward only to get stopped by Jura. "Richard you don't have to do this." Jura said to Hoteye.

"My good side may have awoken but my sins won't disappear because of that. I have to make things right in order to start over." Hoteye told Jura who understood what he meant. "In that case I'll search for your younger brother in your place." Jura told Richard. "REALLY!?" Richard said in a happy tone. "What is your brother's name?" Jura asked him.

"It's Wally Buchanan." Richard told him. "Wally! I know that man." Erza said walking up to the two. Richard and Jura had a look of surprise on their faces. "He's a friend. He's doing well, last I heard he was travelling across the continent." Erza said and Richard started to tear up. "Even though I just turned to the light, it seems to have bestowed me with a miracle, thank you." Richard said bowing down to Erza.

Richard stood and walked through the runes and let himself get taken into custody. "I feel bad for the guy." Lucy said with a sad tone. "It can't be helped." Gray said then getting an "Aye" from Happy. "The Oracion Seis wasn't our only goal here." Lahar said getting everyone's attention. Ichigo knew where Lahar was going with this.

"Infiltration the Council and causing it's destruction. Firing the Etherion, there's one more among you." Lahar said pointing at Jellal. "Jellal Fernandes come with us, if you resist we have permission to eliminate you." Lahar said getting everyone's attention. "Wait a minute you can't do that." Natsu said as he ran up to the runes pushing against it.

"This man is dangerous, he will never be allowed to walk fee in this world ever again." Lahar said shocking everyone and earning a glare from Ichigo. "Hold on Jellal doesn't remember anything, you can't take him away." Wendy said running up to the runes but couldn't pass through. Jellal was handcuffed and was being taken away.

"It's okay I won't resist. They can take me." Jellal said looking back at Wendy. "I never did manage to remember any of you in the end, I'm sorry for any trouble I made for you in the past." Jellal told everyone than looked at Erza with a smile on his face. "Erza thank you for everything." Jellal said as he turned around and walked towards the carriage.

Ichigo and Natsu both looked at Erza who was clinching her hands and shaking. _"This must be hard on Ms. Scarlet. Seeing her old friend return from the darkness only to be taken away because of that same darkness."_ Old Man Zangetsu said. **"I think fire breather over there's going to do something stupid."** Zangetsu told Ichigo.

"He's not going anywhere!" Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. Natsu started punching the runes. Lahar looked back at Natsu "You won't be able to break through those runes." Lahar said as Natsu kept at it. Ichigo looked at than noticed that every punch that Natsu landed on the runes increased in power. **"Isn't he suppose to be near zero in power because if that Zero guy?"** Zangetsu said as Natsu punched started to crack the runes.

Ichigo watched Natsu than noticed something in Natsu's eyes, the irises were jade green. Than Natsu punched the runes one more time and broke through it. "You were saying glasses?" Natsu said with a smirk. Ichigo looked at Natsu's eyes and they were brown again. 'What the hell did I just see?' Ichigo asked himself.

 **"That kid's pretty interesting, what do you think takes for it to do that?"** Zangetsu asked interested. 'Now's not the time.' Ichigo said as Natsu was fighting to get Jellal back. Ichigo wasn't sure to joined in or not. Ichigo didn't like Jellal but since the guy couldn't remember anything and was helping out with the mission, Ichigo found himself respecting this new Jellal. Ichigo watched as Natsu was tearing through like butter.

"He's one of us and we're taking him back with us!" Natsu yelled as he was going through the soldiers since they weren't much in power, even weaken Natsu was still stronger than one of the Council's units. "Restrain that man." Lahar said making the remaining soldiers charge at him. Gray jumped in taking out some of the soldiers.

"Go for it Natsu." Gray said as he was holding off some of the cannon fodder. "Gray!" Happy said surprised at his actions. "Nobody's going to stop Natsu now!" Gray said taking down some more. "And it pisses me off that this guy helped out with this mission and they don't show even a shred of gratitude!" Gray said knocking back some more.

"It is unjust to arrest a good man." Jura said joining in. "Come with us Jellal! You can't be taken away from Erza! You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake come with us!" Natsu said knocking out several more soldiers. "We're all with you! You're one of us Jellal!" Natsu said as everyone but Ichigo and Erza were taking out more and more of the soldiers.

"Arrest them all! They're guilty of obstruction of officers in the line of duty and assisting in escaping a prisoner!" Lahar said forcing Ichigo to make up his mind on what he's going to do. Ichigo released enough Spiritual Pressure to make everyone stop fighting and pay attention to him. "That's enough, stop this!" Erza said as Ichigo resealed his spiritual pressure.

"I apologize for the commotion. I will take full responsibility. You may..." Erza stopped to take a breath. "Take Jellal away." Jellal smiled from where he was standing than stopped and turned around to look at Erza. "Of course, how could I forget? The color of your hair. Farewell...Erza Scarlet." Was all Jellal said as he turned back and walked into the carriage.

"Farewell Jellal" Erza said as the Containment unit left with the members of the Oracion Seis and Jellal. Everyone looked down in shame and disappointment. Ichigo watched as Erza walked away into the forest. Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and scowled.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I hope you really liked it cause like I said before it was a pain the neck to write, literally. I now that some of you guys have some questions about certain things in the chapter.**

 **One thing I know is a big question well be about Ichigo's mask. I gave Ichigo's mask a downside because I have reason. In the canon of the bleach series when Ichigo first got his mask he's body was being strain by wearing the mask. Proof is when he first used it against one arm Grimmjow, after the mask broke Ichigo was too weak to do anything for a while and needed to be saved. Another example is when he used it in his fight against that ex espada that ended after he put on the mask, when he took it off it still put a small strain on his body. When he fought Ulquiorra the first time when it broke he was exhausted from attacking with it on. Even kid Nel noticed that was harming him and talked about it with Orihime when he fought Grimmjow for the last time. My point is the more he wore it the less the strain was and the more bearable it was to use it, same goes for this mask as well. The strain the this mask puts on Ichigo is more intense because the mask taps more into his hollow powers drawing more power, power that Ichigo's body isn't use to. Remember in this story fully hollowified Ichigo has the same power he had back in Hell Verse. More well be explained about this in the future.**

 **Another question well probably be why didn't I put Ichigo in the fight with Zero. I did that because one reason is in the the previous paragraph and the second is because I wanted Jellal to do something more than give Natsu the power to go into Dragon Force. I didn't give Jellal his more powerful attacks other than melee because Jellal still has memory loss and plus we got to see what he could do, somewhat, in this fight. I was going to give Jellal some of his magic spells but most of them were pretty powerful and I didn't know how to get the weaker ones to work in this.**

 **Anyway that's all for this chapter, what do you think well happen in the next chapter? What's going to happen when Nel meets Ichigo back at Fairy Tail? What will happen now that there's a new Council? And what do they think of Ichigo and Grimmjow? Keep reading and supporting the story to find out.**

 **Review**


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm back after a week, I had finals and I just finished. That stuff doesn't matter at the moment. I don't have much to say other then the chapter's here and it'll start a couple of filler chapters for the next arc, which I'll announce at the end of the fillers. This chapter is more of a what's going on chapter and how it'll lead up to the next arc. Some stuff well be a surprise to see, most predictable, others not so much. One more thing I didn't feel like writing everything that happened with Wendy and Cait Shelter so it's pretty much just a short summary of what happened. After writing that last chapter and the moment with Jellal being taken away I didn't feel the need to write another heartbreaking moment.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 52 New Fairies**

Ichigo and the rest of the fairy tail group that came with them were heading back to the guildhall along with Wendy and Carla. Ichigo was shirtless only wearing the lower half of his shihakusho and had Zangetsu on his back. Since the upper part of his shihakusho was basically destroyed from fighting Antonio and Erika that meant the red sash that he used to sheath Zangetsu was also destroyed.

Ichigo did have Zangetsu sheathed on his back, he was surprised to find out that the bandages that wrapped around the blade also wrapped around his torso. Erza offered to put Zangetsu in her requip but he didn't want to bother her after especially since the whole thing with Jellal. After she left to be alone Ichigo could sense her magic energy wavering.

After that the alliance went to Cait Shelter to regroup with everyone else and to heal up. Wendy had offered to heal him but he told her that his regeneration had finished healing him after Natsu's fight with Zero. Ichigo had noticed her disappointment and told her that Natsu might need it.

Ichigo wondered around for a bit and released something. Everyone in the small guild/village all had the same magic signature. He later found out along with everyone in the alliance that everyone was an illusion that the guild master made for Wendy. It pained Ichigo's heart to see Wendy crying on the ground after everything was revealed.

Ichigo had walked up to her and offered her to join Fairy Tail. Now they were about an hour from arriving in Magnolia.

 **"Hey King I forgot to congratulate you for surviving the use of the mask outside of your inner world."** Zangetsu told Ichigo which confused him but he continued walking back home. 'What are you talking about Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked his spirit.

All Ichigo got in response was laughing which creep him out. 'Hey was so funny Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked him but only got more laughing. **"How about I show you?"** Zangetsu said before Ichigo felt the familiar tug of being pulled into his inner world. "Damn it." Was all Ichigo said out loud before his body hit the ground and his name being called.

 **Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo woke up on top of one of the many skyscrapers in his inner world with Old Man Zangetsu standing on his flagpole and Zangetsu sitting down next to him. "You know you could've waited till we were back in Magnolia to do that." Ichigo stood up and looked at the white spirit.

 **"I don't care and it doesn't matter that little girl is currently trying to heal you if her magic."** Zangetsu told Ichigo. "Why'd you call me in here anyway when you could've just kept talking to me like earlier?" Ichigo said scowling at him. **"Well you see I had to bring you here to explain it better."** Zangetsu said as he put his hand up to his face and summoned his black mask.

The black mask that Zangetsu had on his face was Ichigo's old mask when he fought Aizen only the red lines were now white. **"This mask is incredibly weak compared to this one."** Zangetsu said swiping his hand over the mask once more changing it to it's horned state. Ichigo was a little surprised that Zangetsu changed masks without taking off the first one.

 **"You see Ichigo this mask I'm wearing is the superior one of the two. Without it you wouldn't have had the power needed to destroy that ancient city."** Zangetsu said taking off the mask. Ichigo looked at the spirit with a look of boredom. "Yeah what about the damn mask?" Ichigo said looking frustrated with everything.

Zangetsu started to smile and looked at Ichigo. **"The mask is only at half it's full power. It's true power is still locked away in the depths of your soul."** Zangetsu told Ichigo who was confused and shocked at the same time. "What do you it's true power is locked away?" Ichigo asked the now smiling spirit.

 **"It's locked away because you're not using your full power Ichigo. The power of the mask is only a substitute for the power you have locked away. It's always been a substitute, nothing more nothing less. The power you have locked away is more powerful than you've ever been."** Zangetsu said smiling even bigger.

 _"That's not entirely true. The Final Getsuga Tensho is an example of that."_ Old Man Zangetsu said shocking Ichigo even more. _"Ichigo the Final Getsuga Tensho do you remember the power you felt when you used it?"_ Old Man Zangetsu asked Ichigo who nodded and looked at his hands. "Yeah I remember the power cursing through my veins when I used it against Aizen." Ichigo said looking back at the older spirit.

 _"The Final Getsuga Tensho was all your power being released at once. It shows how powerful you truly are Ichigo. There was nothing holding you back when you used it. But because the attack requires you to use all of your power you were to lose your powers after using it once."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo who didn't know what to think of everything.

"So from what I'm getting is my true power can rival that of the Final Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo asked the two spirits. Ichigo received a nod from Zangetsu who was still smiling like a mad man. **"The problem is that you can't access that power without some help. Help that isn't in this world."** Zangetsu told Ichigo who was confused by the statement.

 _"Ichigo the time will come when that help will come to you in order for you to access your true power."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. **"So for now you'll just have to deal with substitute powers for the time being."** Zangetsu told Ichigo before Ichigo's vision went black once more.

 **The Fairy Tail group**

Everybody was waiting around for Ichigo to become conscious once more. It's only been ten minutes since Ichigo fell unconscious. Wendy rushed to over to him to use her healing magic but found that there was nothing wrong with him in the first place. "What do you think the reason was for him to just drop?" Gray asked everyone.

"It's probably nothing serious, he must've just passed out from the strain of using he's mask." Erza said making everyone think about his condition when he had taken everyone off of Nirvana with his mask on. "But if it was the mask than how come he passed out now?" Lucy said confused about Erza's explanation. Before anyone could say anything Ichigo shot up from the ground.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Wendy asked looking worried. Ichigo looked at her with a small smile on his face and put his hand on her head calming her down. "Yeah I'm fine it was just a quick talk with one annoying zanpakuto spirit." Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu from the ground and put the blade on his back and the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"We should get going I'm pretty sure the master's waiting for us to report back." Ichigo said as he started walking forward.

 **At the guildhall**

Ichigo and the gang were outside of the guildhall when he sensed something. Ichigo was sensing something familiar inside the guildhall but he wasn't sure what it was. The rest saw Ichigo's pause. "Is something wrong Ichigo?" Erza asked him only for him to turn to look at her. "It's nothing I thought I sensed something but I guess it's just my imagination.

Everyone shrugged it off and headed inside. Everyone was having a normal day, as far as normal goes inside the guildhall. Ichigo walked over to Mira so he could get in his body. Before he could say a single word he sensed that familiar feeling again and could tell it was heading his way from the opposite side of the guildhall.

"ITSYGO!" was being yelled from across the guildhall. Ichigo turned around with shock in his eyes. In his view he saw Nel running across the large room then she jumped. "ITSYGO!" Nel yelled again as the eye sockets of her hollow remnant glowed and she sped through the air and slamming into Ichigo's chest hard enough to send him flying into the wall behind him surprising everyone in the guildhall that a little girl just slammed their strongest member into a wall.

"Nel! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked the little girl with surprise in his voice. "I brought her back with me, I don't think that'll be a problem Kurosaki" Ichigo looked around to see Grimmjow walking up to him scowling a bit. Ichigo put Nel down and stood up looking at Grimmjow. "Where'd you find her?" Ichigo asked him.

"I found her on that mission I was sent to."Grimmjow told Ichigo. "Nel came back with Grimmjow and then became a member of Fairy Tail. Now Nel gets to see Itsygo everyday." Nel told Ichigo then brought her left hand up to show him her guild mark on the back of her hand. It was a greenish blue like her hair color. "That's great Nel but how are you here?" Ichigo asked.

A pink cloud of smoke covered Nel. The two and the few that were with Grimmjow on his mission knew what this meant but the guild didn't. The look on everyone's faces were priceless. Macao and Wakaba fell from their seats and had nose bleeds along with a good number of guys in the guildhall. "Nel you can turn back into your adult form?" Ichigo asked.

"I can only hold it for a certain amount of time." Nelliel told him. "We have to talk Kurosaki, it's rather important we do in fact." Grimmjow said making Ichigo wonder why Grimmjow needed to talk so urgently. "Okay but first I need my body and I need to find the old man." Ichigo told Grimmjow who only scoff in response.

"I put your body in the master's office for safe keeping Ichigo." Mira told Ichigo who thanked her than signaled Wendy and Carla to follow him into the office where he talked to the Makarov about Wendy's situation an to grab his body. After he was done he left Wendy in Team Natsu's hands and went to go talk to Grimmjow and Nelliel in Grimmjow's room in the back. He figured it was for privacy.

When the three were in the room Grimmjow was the first to speak. "We have a problem with the last of the Vasto Lorde." Grimmjow said so bluntly surprising Ichigo. "What do you mean we have a problem with the last one? And what happened to the second one?" Ichigo asked him.

"Grimmjow took care of the second by himself with little difficulty." Nelliel said shocking Ichigo that Grimmjow took care of one of the Vasto Lorde with little problem. "The last one is much stronger than the other two combined. According to the second one it was strong enough to turn down Aizen and had to the power force him to leave." Grimmjow told Ichigo shocking him even more than he already was.

"A hollow with enough power it was able to force Aizen away. Do you think we can take it on." Ichigo asked the two with him. They looked at him with a serious expression on their faces. "You managed to beat Aizen so we thought that you should be the one to take it on." Nelliel told Ichigo who had a look of uncertainty.

"We can't let something like that wonder around in a world like this. I'll be the one to stop it." Ichigo said looking at his hand than clutched it. 'I just hope I can find a way to unlock my true power by than.' Ichigo thought to himself than remembered something. "What do you guys know of an arrancar named Antonio Caiman?" Ichigo asked the two getting surprise in their eyes.

 **Unknown location**

In the middle of a forest stood two figures, one was sitting down and the other was standing next to a tree. "Master are you sure you don't need me to heal your wounds?" One figure said. "No Erika my regeneration has taken care of the most fatal injuries." Antonio told her. "Yeah but your clothes still look like crap." A female voice said and the two's clothes were slowly restitching itself till was good as new.

"Ultear Milkovich, you're late." Antonio said standing up and walking over to her. "I'm not late you just didn't tell me the exact location of our meeting. Antonio scowled but didn't move to do anything. "How did the observation go?" Ultear asked him.

"It was interesting to say the least, Ichigo Kurosaki was more of an opponent than I had expected. I may have lost but now I won't take him so lightly." Antonio said smirking a bit. "You lost to someone that sounds almost impossible seeing how you beat Master Hades going all out one-on-one with your resurreccion." Ultear said smiling a bit. 'So Ichigo Kurosaki beat Antonio, meaning that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez could probably beat him, this is interesting.' Ultear thought to herself.

"Are we to proceed with phase 2?" Erika asked the two. "Phase 2 is to proceed as planned." Ultear said turning around and started walking away. 'It'll be fun to see Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in action against our power. The Ultimate Magic World will be ours.' Ultear thought to herself. Behind her Antonio and Erika were watching as Ultear disappeared from view.

Antonio turned around flicked his wrist and a tear in the space in front of him opened up and the inside was nothing but darkness. "Let's go Erika, time to bring all the hollows in this world together and enact our plan to rule this world." Antonio said as he walked through the garganta with Erika following after and the tear to close up.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I know the title doesn't really suit the chapter but this isn't the first time the title and chapter didn't match. Anyway you got a hint about Ichigo's true shikai and power it holds. You got to see a very small interact between kid Nel and Ichigo, only reason I did that was because I feel like with Grimmjow there Nel would be more serious and to the point. What did you guys think of Antonio and Ultear's short meeting and of course well their intentions allow them to work together?**

 **What's going to happen after Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel's talk? What well happen now that Fairy Tail has another Dragon slayer? What will Grimmjow do with Natsu after he finds out about his fight with Zero? Keep supporting the story and you'll find out.**

 **Review**


	53. Chapter 53

**Here's the next chapter and I got lazy with the title and just made it a continuation if that makes any sense really, it doesn't to me honestly. Last chapter I said that Antonio BEAT Hades in a one-on-one all out fight, I know that seems like I made Antonio OP but I'll write a chapter about what happened. Has anyone read the chapter 519 of Fairy Tail? No I didn't get spoilers I have an app on my phone called ZingBox which updates chapters regularly. One last thing, there's two chapters left of these filler chapters. Enjoy the chapter**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 53 New Fairies Continued**

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the collar and held him off the ground. "How do you know that name?" Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo in the eyes with nothing but hatred and anger in them. Ichigo didn't say anything or try to pry Grimmjow's hands off him. Nelliel grabbed Grimmjow's arm and looked at him shaking her head.

Grimmjow scoffed dropping Ichigo who landed on the ground without problem since he wasn't that high to begin with. "Sorry but Grimmjow and Antonio aren't on the best of terms. How is it that you know that man anyway?" Nelliel asked Ichigo. "I met him during the mission, he put up more of fight than I expected. If it wasn't for that girl with him I would've ended that fight much faster." Ichigo told the two.

"Was she named Erika?" Nelliel asked Ichigo who nodded. Grimmjow snarled at the mention of the name. "What do you know about them?" Ichigo asked them. "That they're dirty, lying, backstabbing, cheating fuckers!" Grimmjow unexpectedly confusing Ichigo a bit. "Antonio and Erika are traitors to Las Noches and our mission is to wipe them and their rebel army out." Nelliel told Ichigo.

"I'll be glad to see that fucker's life fade from his eyes as I slice him to pieces." Grimmjow said with a scowl on his face turning around. "What happened that Antonio seemed to piss off Grimmjow almost as much as I did before?" Ichigo asked Nelliel with a questioning look. "Grimmjow and Antonio were sent on a mission to deal a group of rogue hollows about a day's walk away from Las Noches." Nelliel told Ichigo

"When we got there it turned out to be an ambush. There was much more hollows than we were told, than that Erika bitch came out of nowhere and took practically of my spirit energy than had the hollows try to kill me but they were weaker than I was I was able to get back. It took a couple months of training to get back all my lost spirit energy and more." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo.

"While Grimmjow was gone, Las Noches was attacked from all sides from rebel hollows. We lost most of our forces in the attack. Without Grimmjow we lost most of our attack power. Tier Harribel, the queen of Hueco Mundo was able to force back the rebels but we lost a lot of arrancar in the fight." Nelliel said to Ichigo who thought about what he was being told.

"What were Antonio and Erika rebelling against?" Ichigo asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Antonio believes that hollows should stick with being ruled by instinct and by someone who has true power over hollows, a rule similar to Baraggan." Nelliel told Ichigo. Before the conversation could continue Natsu burst through Grimmjow's door with a smile on his face.

"Hey you guys are going to miss the party, come on or you'll miss all the fun." Natsu said than ran into the room grabbing everyone and dragging them outside. Grimmjow didn't like being dragged so he punched Natsu in the face forcing him to let go of the three. "We'll finish this conversation some other time." Ichigo said knowing full well how a Fairy Tail party can go from when he joined.

Mira walked over to Nelliel. "Hey this party's for you as well you know." Mira said taking Nelliel away from the other two. "Hey Kurosaki I can't help but notice that the little brat you brought with you have some impressive power." Grimmjow said once he sat down at the bar. "Yeah she has some incredible power for someone so young. It makes sense since she's a dragon slayer." Ichigo said catching the attention of a certain drunk next to them.

"WENDY'S A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Cana yelled out stopping everyone from partying and looking at Wendy who was getting nervous from the staring. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said nervously, her face turning red from embarrassment. Everyone cheered yelling things like "We have three dragon slayers in Fairy Tail now; she's the same as Natsu and Gajeel; Fairy Tail gonna be even more powerful." The guild was saying.

Ichigo looked up at Gajeel and noticed how he was staring at the two cats of the other slayers. "Let's get this welcoming party started." The Master yelled and not soon after the guild got into one of their infamous brawls with everyone but Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Wendy, and Carla were fighting. "Carla this guild certainly is fun huh Carla?" Wendy said with a smile on her face.

Grimmjow looked upstairs feeling a familiar presence and saw Mystogan and followed his gaze to Wendy than looked back at Mystogan but the man had disappeared. Grimmjow looked back at Wendy with a glare. "What was he doing here and what did want with her?" Grimmjow said quietly to himself.

 **Two Days Later**

The doors to the guildhall opened with Ichigo in his body walking through with Grimmjow behind him looking disappointed. "Hey Ichigo how was your mission? you finished quite quickly." Mira asked him as he walked over to his usual spot at the bar, Mira already serving his drink. "It was alright, I didn't think I was going to have much trouble considering I was in my body for most of it." Ichigo told Mira than took a sip of his drink.

"So your body didn't slow you down at all? I know your strong in your soul reaper form but you would think that your body would slow you down while taking out an entire dark guild." Mira said with her usual smile in place. Ichigo shrugged the comment off with a smirk. "Just by using hand-to-hand, Blut Vene, and Hirenkyaku I was able take out entire guild. And any injuries I did receive I just used regeneration." Ichigo told Mira than took another sip.

"What about you Grimmjow how was yours?" Mira asked the blue haired man who sat down but remained silent for a bit. "Hey Grimmjow I know that your quest was S class and mine wasn't but it couldn't have been that bad right?" Ichigo told him. Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo still looking disappointed. "When a quest about slaying hollow is given 'S class' rank it should've been more harder than that." Grimmjow said before looking away.

"Well to be honest hollows are pretty strong compared to the average mage in this world. For the village that requested help to them hollows are much stronger than any usual monster." Mira said trying to make Grimmjow feel better but only got a small scoff as a response to him. Ichigo cleared his throat "Where's Wendy and Nelliel?" Ichigo asked curious why he wasn't getting tackled to the ground by one or having a conversation with the other.

"Wendy went with Natsu and Gajeel to do what they called 'Dragon Training', guess seeing a younger dragon slayer made them want to help her get stronger." Mira said filling a mug for Grimmjow. "Judging from the brat's spiritual pressure and the magic signatures around her I'd say that she's with Cana, the redhead, and the blonde." Grimmjow after receiving his drink.

"Yeah Nel went with Cana, Lucy, and Erza to go get her some clothes that she could wear in both her child form and adult form." Mira said before she went to serve a table their food. "With a world like this I wouldn't be surprised that they'd find clothes like that." Grimmjow said chugging the rest of his drink before he went to his room in the back.

Ichigo used his senses and found what Grimmjow was taking about. 'I need to get better at sensing people.' Ichigo thought to himself. _"Ichigo your senses would be much better if trained more on your Quincy abilities."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. **"Hey old man, I know that you're happy now that Ichigo's using your powers but I think you should stop nagging him to train in them."** Zangetsu told his other half.

'Actually he hasn't really been nagging me to start Quincy training, just suggesting it.' Ichigo told his hollow side. _"I'm only telling Ichigo that he should improve more on his powers."_ Old Man Zangetsu told his other half. **"You know old man I think I've had enough of your quincy ass. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you'll wish you kept me suppressed."** Zangetsu told Old Man Zangetsu.

 _"If you think that you can defeat me the way you are now I think you're mistaken."_ Old Man Zangetsu told the hollow half of himself. Ichigo could tell that his zanpakuto spirits had completely ignored him. Ichigo mentally signed as he could tell that the two spirits weren't holding anything back in their fight and he was getting a slight headache.

Mira walked over to him noticed how he had left hand rubbing his temple. "Are you okay Ichigo?" Mira asked him getting a nod from him. "Do you need me to get you something?" She asked him with a hint of worry in her voice. Ichigo chugged the rest of his drink than stood up. "I'm fine Mira, I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be back in a bit." Ichigo said walking to the door sensing around for Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

Ichigo than felt something strange in the air and looked up but didn't see anything. "I wonder what I should do today." Ichigo said before he felt Wendy's magic energy jump in power. Ichigo than sensed Natsu's and Gajeel's magic energy jump a bit than drop in power. "What the hell kinda training are they doing?" Ichigo said before he disappeared using Hirenkyaku.

 **AN: That's the chapter I know it was short and kinda disappointing to some but it's just filler and it's helping to set up for the next arc which should start after two more filler chapters. I know it wasn't action packed but I made it like that for a reason. I promise the next chapter's going to be more action packed and focus on this "Dragon Training" and maybe the fight between both hollow and old man Zangetsu are having.**

 **You guys now know a little more about Antonio's past with Las Noches and one of the reasons why Grimmjow hates him. Erika doesn't have a last name and the reason why will be revealed in the future. Ichigo going on a mission to take out a dark guild in his body, since he's a Quincy he should be able to fight in his body so I gave that ability to do so. Grimmjow disappointed by some hollows he finds weak on an S class mission makes sense. I did have Mira explain why she thinks it was ranked S class.**

 **What kind of training is Natsu and Gajeel putting Wendy through? What's going on with Grimmjow? what's the strange energy Ichigo was sensing? What's Ichigo going to find when he arrives where the dragon slayers are? What are Grimmjow's reasons to hating Antonio? Stick around and keep supporting the story to find out.**

 **Review**


	54. Chapter 54

**I'm back and here's the chapter it was suppose to come out last week but I dragged into all day shopping which sucked I'm gonna try to release the chapter that was suppose to be for this week tomorrow. Anyone read chapter 520 or the new 521 of Fairy Tail? 520 was extremely confusing. Natsu is all I'm gonna say to not spoil it. 521 Gildarts and August that's all. The scene with Nel and Ichigo I'm going to say this now before I get people telling me why didn't I have Nel speak much. The reason why is because I wanted to make that scene more of a teaching moment than a conversation. The part with Nel and Carla I threw that in there because I wanted to have another Nel scene in this chapter. I'm not hating on Nel I just need to find a moment in the story where I can actually get Nel to do something, if I hated her than I wouldn't put her in the story now would I? Also I was trying to get to the main part of this chapter which lets be honest here some of you just want to see how much I deviate from the canon.**

 **Chapter 54 Dragon Training**

 **Two Days earlier**

During the welcoming party Ichigo got up from his sit and walked over to the quest board. He was looking through when Mira walked over to him with a quest in her hand. "Ichigo, this quest showed up a while ago. I saved it just in case either you or Grimmjow wanted to take on some stray hollows." Mira said holding the S ranked quest up to show him.

"Give it to Grimmjow, I'm looking for a quest where I can test some new abilities with little difficulty." Ichigo looking through the quest on the board. Ichigo found a fairly easy quest, in his eyes at least. "Mira I'll take this one, doesn't seem like a hard one." Ichigo said handing it to Mira who looked at the quest than left to tell the people who requested it that he accepted.

Grimmjow got up from his sit after watching Ichigo's grab a job from the board and not the hollow one from Mira's hands. "Hey Kurosaki why aren't you taking the hollow job?" Grimmjow asked as he stopped walking next to him. "I didn't take it because I want to test what abilities I can do in my body." Ichigo said as Mira walked back over.

"So I take it that you won't be leaving your body here like before?" Mira asked as the two looked at her still holding the hollow job. "Sorry Mira but I'll be taking my body to see what I can do." Ichigo said with a small smirk on his face. "It's fine Ichigo anyway." Mira said than handed Grimmjow the hollow job. "Since Ichigo is taking another job and you seem eager for him to take this job than why don't you take it?" Mira told Grimmjow with an aura she gives off when she's in her demon form.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what she was trying to do with that but he told the job from her hands and started walking to the door. "Hey Grimmjow do you even know where the place is?" Ichigo asked as him as Grimmjow reached for the handle. Grimmjow looked at the paper in his hands. "If I can remember from my last hollow hunt this place isn't far from one of the places we searched." Grimmjow said before leaving the guildhall.

Ichigo looked at the open door as Grimmjow's figure disappeared via sonido. "Guess I should get going then." Ichigo said walking to the door, before he made outside the doorway he was tackled to the ground by Nelliel. "Nel what are you doing?" Ichigo said barely getting any air into his lungs since she was crushing him with a hug.

"You can't leave Ichigo!" Nelliel said applying more force into the hug. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he grabbed his badge from his pocket as quickly as possible and put it on his chest going into his soul form. Ichigo took deep breaths in finally getting air into his lungs. Nelliel put down Ichigo's body and tried to grab him again.

Ichigo flash stepped out of the way only for Nelliel to sonido behind him. Ichigo flash stepped once more but Nelliel to sonido above him. it than turned into a game of cat-and-mouse for a bit going around Magnolia till Ichigo stopped on top the roof of the Fairy Tail building. Ichigo turned around facing the direction he knew Nelliel was going to appear and grabbed her hands before she could hug him.

"Nel can you stop? Why are you chasing me" Ichigo asked Nelliel as they stood on top the guildhall. Ichigo let go of her hands and she took a few steps back. "I'm scared." Was Nelliel's only words and Ichigo quickly started putting the pieces together. "You don't want to be alone in this world anymore do you?" Ichigo asked her.

Nelliel didn't respond to his question instead she turned into her kid form. Ichigo walked up to her and laid his hand on her head and smiled. "Nel you don't have to be afraid anymore. I don't know what happened in that forest but you're not alone anymore. Here you have people who will help and protect you." Ichigo said to Nel who was shocked that Ichigo knew about the forest and he saw it on her face.

"Grimmjow told me about what happened after Mira took you away. That's not the point, the point us that here in Fairy Tail everyone's treated as family. You saw how Grimmjow acts now right?" Ichigo asked getting a nod. "This guild is something I can't really explain but it seems that this guild can do wonders to people and slowly change who they are." Ichigo said holding his smile and walking over to the edge.

"Grimmjow has changed because of this place, to the point where he even wants to protect it." Ichigo told Nel. "Listen Nel I gotta go on that job but know that while I'm gone you'll be in good hands with Fairy Tail. Give them a chance, trust me you won't regret it." Ichigo said grabbing Nel and jumping to the ground landing next to his body.

Ichigo jumped into his body and took Nel back inside and left her with Mira at the bar. Ichigo than started walking to the door and stopped at the doorway, turning around than gave Nel a smile than disappeared via Hirenkyaku.

 **One day later**

Wendy was having breakfast when Natsu and Happy burst the door and started walking over to Gajeel who was sitting next to Levy who had Jet and Droy behind her. "One of these days those doors are gonna fly off the hinges." Lucy said at a table near the bar finishing up her breakfast. "Don't worry Lucy to take down those doors it's gonna take more force than what even Grimmjow hits it with normally to take it down." Mira told Lucy who was still a little worried about it.

After a few moments both Natsu and Gajeel both walked over to Wendy and Carla who weren't that far from Lucy and Mira. "Hey Wendy what do you think of training with us?" Natsu asked the little girl. Wendy wasn't sure what to say, she was glad that she now had the chance to hangout with Natsu and to grow stronger but she wasn't sure what kind of training Natsu had in mind.

"I don't think that Wendy wants to join you in your barbaric ways of entertainment." Carla said standing in front of Wendy with her hands crossed. "Barbaric? What's so barbaric about training?" Gray said walking up to the slayers. "It's something only brutes and imbeciles do to pass time." Carla said closing her eyes and walking back to her seat next to Wendy.

"How could you say something like that when it's training that makes someone stronger?" everyone turning to the doorway to see Nelliel holding her zanpakuto in her left hand and a red book under the same arm. Nelliel made her way over to Levy handing her the book. "Thanks for lending me this book to read last night, it definitely helped me understand this world's history." Nelliel said with a small smile and than started walking towards Carla.

"And who are you that you decided to join in?" Carla asked Nelliel glaring at her, not wanting her in what she claimed to be her business. "I don't think we've formally introduced, I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Nelliel said in a mocking-ish glaring back at Carla. "The other member that joined when Wendy did. What business do you in this conversation?" Carla asked the female arrancar.

At this point everyone in the guild watched the two talk for about an hour. Wendy was pretty nervous about the whole thing mainly because she was the main topic of the conversation. "I don't care what you say Wendy well not go with those two brutes and the tomcat." Carla said pointing one of her paws **(hands?)** at the three mentioned who were eating because of how long this was taking, Natsu and Gajeel eating anything Mira served them and Happy eating a fish that Carla rejected earlier.

"Listen if Wendy doesn't train then how is she going to protect herself? You said it yourself all you care about is Wendy's safety so why not let the girl train to become stronger?" Nelliel told Carla who didn't know how to respond to that comment. Carla was about to say something when Makarov walked up to the table and coughed making his presence known.

"Ahem, why not let Wendy decide if she wants to go train or not? The choice in the matter is hers to make not anyone else's." Makarov said making everyone focus on Wendy who was more nervous than before from the attention. "Um I-I-I" Wendy said shaking in her seat. "It's alright Wendy if you don't wish to answer than you don't have to." Makarov said with a smile on his face.

 **Two hours later**

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, and a reluctant Carla were walking down a dirt trail outside of Magnolia. "I still don't agree with this." Carla said following behind Wendy. "I'm sorry Carla but I do want to get stronger so I can help out the guild in the future." Wendy said looking back at the white cat with a sympathetic smile.

"We're here." Natsu said as they approached a clearing. "This is the place? I was expecting the training ground where Ichigo and Grimmjow took us to train." Gajeel said looking around the clearing. It was about a quarter to half the size of the training ground Ichigo and Grimmjow take them to. The size was fine for the three of them to train in.

"What kind of training are we going to start of with anyway?" Wendy asked Natsu who smirked a bit then turned to look at her. Natsu was going to say something but Gajeel stopped him from saying anything and looked at Wendy. "First we're gonna see how well you can actually fight with your magic than work from there." Gajeel said noticing Carla glaring at him and Wendy shaking understanding what Gajeel meant. "Don't worry we'll be holding back a lot so we don't hurt you." Natsu said walking up to the little with a huge smile on his face.

Wendy calmed down a bit and smiled back at him. "Natsu are you only saying that because you know that if you hurt Wendy badly Erza or maybe Ichigo gonna get on you for hurting her." Happy said walking up to him. Natsu lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes from the fear he had in his eyes thinking about what both Ichigo or Erza or the both of them together could do to him for hurting Wendy.

Natsu stood up with a smile and looked at Happy. "I think they'll understand since they both train, well at least Erza does." Natsu said scratching his chin on whether Ichigo trains at all. "That's not important right now. What is important is Wendy's training right now, let's get started." Natsu said walking to the middle of the clearing.

"Wendy come at me with everything you got don't hold anything back." Natsu said as he stood still in a relaxed pose. Wendy looked around and saw Carla, Happy, and Gajeel walking to one side of the clearing like they were spectators. Wendy took a deep breath and looked at Natsu with resolve in her eyes. Wendy closed her eyes and started to recite something confusing the other two dragon slayers thanks to their enhanced hearing.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... Vernier." Wendy said as she started glowing a light blue, almost white impressing Natsu as he watched. Wendy wasn't done as she started reciting another chant. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... Arms" Wendy finished as she glowed a little brighter. Wendy opened her eyes to look at Natsu with more resolve than before. Wendy got into a fighting stance signalling for Natsu to get ready.

As Natsu brought up his fist to get into his fighting stance Wendy shot forward at faster speeds than he expected closing the gap between them within seconds. Natsu barely had time to block the punch aimed at his gut with his forearm. The punch had more power behind it than he expected as he forced to take two steps back. Natsu didn't get a chance to react once more as Wendy shot behind him covering her left hand in air.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang" Wendy said as she swiped her hand down Natsu's back the wind from the attack going down his back like invisible claws forcing him to jump forward to avoid the rest of the attack. Natsu turned to look at Wendy impressed. Her attack actually hurt more than what he's facial expression is showing. Wendy ran up to him and jumped at his chest, Natsu was confused by this until he saw her lift her right leg up covered in air.

"Sky Dragon's Claw" Wendy said as she started spinning in the air aiming for his face. Natsu brought up his left arm to block the attack but didn't expect Wendy to stick her left arm out and propel herself a little higher to get over Natsu's arm at the last second and than brought her foot down on Natsu head with enough force to send his face into the ground.

Wendy jumped back a couple feet and watched as Natsu got his face out of the ground. Natsu put a hand to where Wendy kicked him. "Damn Wendy I didn't think you were this strong." Natsu said as he walked up to her and ruffled her hair. Wendy pouted as he did that and the glow from the two enchantments from earlier faded away.

Gajeel, Carla, and Happy walked up to Natsu and Wendy. Gajeel was laughing his ass off from what Natsu could tell. "What's so funny metal face." Natsu said as staring at Gajeel who stopped and stared back with a smile. "What's funny is that you got your ass handed to you by a little girl." Gajeel said as he got in Natsu's face.

"Hey I was holding back and I wasn't expecting her to be this strong to begin with." Natsu said than an idea popped into his head and he started to smile. "Why don't you take her on than?" Natsu said as he pointed at Gajeel. Gajeel looked confused for a moment than he smiled as well. "I'll take her on than. i won't be holding back as much as Salamander was." Gajeel said that last part to Wendy herself.

Wendy was a little worried but not as much as she was when they started. "Fine than I won't hold back either." Wendy said determined to get stronger. Gajeel smirked than walked a good distance away from Wendy and got into a fighting stance. Natsu, Happy, and Carla went to the side to watch, Natsu smiling pretty big. "Natsu are you okay? I think your face is broken." Happy said looking at Natsu while pulling out a fish from the pouch on his back.

"Don't worry Happy let's just enjoy the show." Natsu said still holding his smile. Wendy closed her eyes once more and started chanting. "Fast wind that runs the heavens... Vernier. Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... Arms." Wendy said than jumped into the air using her hands to summon air to shoot her into the air. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack." Wendy said as she shot two whirlwinds out of her arms that were heading for Gajeel.

Gajeel braced for the the attack as it hit him. The attack pushed him back a couple of feet. Gajeel ran towards Wendy as she started falling to the ground. Gajeel turned his right hand into his iron club as Wendy touched the ground. Gajeel cocked back his arm and as he punched forward he hit, but it wasn't Wendy but solid air around Wendy. Gajeel was shocked by this but he didn't let it stop him.

Gajeel started putting more power into breaking the air shield. Wendy was struggling to keep the shield up any longer so she dropped the shield and use the speed boost from Vernier to get past Gajeel. Gajeel turned his arm back to normal to grab Wendy as she shot past him but he was too slow. Wendy was a good distance away from him as she started sucking in the air around her.

Gajeel saw what she was doing and started his pouring his magic into making his own version to counter it. Wendy stared at Gajeel with more determination than Carla has ever seen in the little girl. The glow of her enchantments started to fade like before. Wendy didn't seem to notice that the two spells had worn off.

"Sky Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"ROAR" the two released their breath attacks at the same time clashing with each other. At first the two breath attacks looked even in power before in a sudden twist Wendy's started to over power Gajeel's and broke through without little resistance. The breath attack hit Gajeel who took the attack head on. When the attack hit Gajeel he was sent flying to the trees at the edge of the clearing.

Wendy ran up to Gajeel already working on healing Gajeel as fast as she could. Natsu running up to them with Carla and Happy flying behind him. "I told you that she was strong than you thought." Natsu said as stopped in front of the two. Gajeel smiled as Natsu notice the cracked iron scales on Gajeel's upper body. "You were right Salamander she's much stronger than expected, even managed to break through my iron scales with how much I was holding back." Gajeel said as Wendy finished healing him.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I had to use my magic to fight, I guess I don't know my own strength." Wendy said looking away from Gajeel but was shocked by the hand that landed started patting her head. "Don't worry kid if I held back even more than I actually did than you would've done more damage than just now." Gajeel said as he started ruffling Wendy's hair making her pout.

"Hey Wendy now what you can do we can really start your training to become a true Dragon Slayer." Natsu said with a smile on his face. Carla saw the look of excitement in Wendy's eyes, Carla sighed as the three Dragon Slayers walked back to the clearing and they started the real training. "We don't have time for this Wendy, time's almost up before it happens." Carla said as she looked at the sky. "What are you looking at Carla?" Happy asked her as he searched the sky for anything.

"Nothing important tomcat." Carla said as she walked away to watch the training, Happy following behind her.

 **AN: I know that wasn't what you expected when I first mentioned Dragon Training but this is just the first day what Ichigo sensed last chapter was the second day of training. Next chapter is going to start off with the training and what happened that Ichigo decided to go check it out.**

 **I know that I'm gonna get some people asking why did I make Wendy beat both Natsu and Gajeel. My reason to that is one: Natsu and Gajeel were holding back a good amount to see what Wendy could do not to push her to her limits. Wendy proved that she was much stronger than they had expected. Wendy is pretty strong she's just shy and nervous most of the time. I might have her be one of type of people where they are one type when they're normal but they fight their personality do a 180. Also the things she can do with her magic is pretty much limitless that's why I had her do somethings like shooting herself into the sky or being able to change her attack's path like she did with "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang". I liked experimenting with what she could do even if it was short. I'll try and make it more entertaining next chapter and show more of Wendy's power.**

 **Before I get anything about both Ichigo sensing something in the sky and Carla looking at the sky, no I won't be doing the Edoles Arc I'm just mentioning it than skipping over it when it happens. How's Wendy training going to change how strong she is in the future? What will Ichigo do when arrives at the training ground? What well Grimmjow be doing in the mean time? How is Nel attitude towards the guild now since Ichigo's talk with her? Stick around and keep supporting to find what happens.**

 **Leave a review, this has been VizardManiac till next time.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm back and do I have a couple of surprises for you in this chapter. There's gonna be some surprises that most of you won't expect to happen which will be more significant than it seems and might be important with what well happen in the following arc replacing the Edolas arc in this story. This chapter isn't one of my best action packed chapters but it's still pretty good. The moment with Wendy I actually didn't plan that but I went with it cause why not? Enjoy the chapter and I'll talk more at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 55 The Interference**

 **Present day earlier time**

Wendy and Carla were walking behind Natsu, Gajeel and Happy back to the training ground they were using the day before. After Wendy's little spar with Natsu and Gajeel, they worked on how seeing how well her dragon senses were compared to theirs. They were shocked to find out that because of Wendy being the Sky Dragon Slayer she can smell much better than either of the other two. They worked on what she could do with her magic and enchantments, making them stronger. They sparred a little more afterwards, teaching her how she could improve on some techniques and her fighting style, when she woke up this morning she was sore but she felt herself a good amount stronger than she was yesterday.

Wendy forced herself past the soreness and went to the guildhall to meet Natsu and Gajeel to continue her training. Carla like the day before complained about Wendy training with them. The three along with the two cats left to go training, halfway to the training ground and just outside of Magnolia, Wendy caught a familiar scent in the air and smiled. "Ichigo's back from his quest." Wendy said stopping in her tracks.

Natsu and Gajeel started to smell the air and got a faint scent of Ichigo along with another familiar scent. "It's faint but I can smell Grimmjow with him, not surprising that they made it back this early." Natsu said looking back in the direction of Magnolia with a smirk on his face. "It may be faint to us but the kid managed to catch the scent before we did. Not surprising if yesterday's training is any indication of how strong her nose is." Gajeel said before he started walking heading for the training ground, Natsu and Happy following shortly after.

"It smells like they're just about to enter Magnolia from what I can tell. They still have sometime before they make to the guildhall." Wendy said as she started walking to keep up with them, Carla behind her looking up at the sky. "Unless they use that speed technique of theirs to get there faster." Gajeel said before they made it to the familiar clearing. "What should we work on today?" Natsu said with amusement in his voice.

Natsu put a hand to his chin as if he was thinking but everyone knew what he had in mind since yesterday. "Oh I got it we should do some all out sparring." Natsu said as he turned around to look at everyone, a smile not leaving his face. Wendy looked a little nervous about going all out in a sparring match. Gajeel noticed this and looked at Natsu.

"We gonna hold back like yesterday, you don't have to worry about us hurting you very much Wendy." Natsu said as he walked up to and bent down to eye level and gave her a reassuring smile. Wendy was still nervous at the thought of it but she pushed it down and replaced it with confidence. "I'll do and I won't hold anything back." Wendy said as she brought her hands up.

"Okay than let's start this thing off than." Natsu said as he started walking up to Gajeel and whispered something in his ear in a low tone that Wendy could barely hear what he said. "Wendy is getting stronger and to make her even stronger we need to push her past her limits." Wendy heard Natsu say than he voice went lower and she could hear him at all but she didn't let that stop her from becoming stronger.

Natsu walked up to the middle of the clear like before and got into a fighting stance waiting for Wendy. Wendy leaned forward and put her hands behind her. Natsu was cautious about what Wendy was doing and held his ground. Wendy shot forward as two whirlwinds formed behind her pushing her forward at incredible speeds. When Wendy was close enough she brought her arms up with the whirlwinds following her movements.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack." Wendy said as she launched the attack at Natsu who lit his hands ablaze "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack." Natsu said as he canceled Wendy's attack with his own. Natsu looked at Wendy as she stood a couple of feet away from him. "I won't be taking it as easy as yesterday. Come on Wendy come at me with everything you got." Natsu said as he charged forward.

Wendy brought her hands up and blocked Natsu's flaming fist with a shield of air. Natsu brought back his other hand and punched the ground dirt flying in the air blocking Wendy's view of Natsu. Looked around watching where Natsu was going to appear, than she caught Natsu's scent behind her and she jumped into the air dodging a flaming foot.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's foot before she could do anything and threw her at the edge of the clearing. Wendy flipped in the air and stopped herself in the air by using one of her hands to shoot wind out of to slow herself down. Natsu shot forward not giving anytime for Wendy to recover any further. When Natsu was close enough Wendy brought up her hand covering it wind

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang" Wendy said as she brought her hand down on Natsu who blocked with his forearms which were on fire to minimize the damage. Natsu jumped back. "You don't even try to hurt me you just keep trying to see what I can do instead." Wendy said with some annoyance in her voice. Natsu noticed this but kept his guard up.

"Wendy if I go all out you won't be able to take me on for more than a minute." Natsu said with a serious tone at Wendy and he could tell that she was annoyed at not fight Natsu at his best. Wendy started chanting and glowing a light blue. "Fast wind that run the heaven... Vernier. Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... Arms" Wendy said than shot forward and covered her hands in wind and started punching Natsu who was blocking each hit but was getting pushed back from the speed boost.

Wendy shot past Natsu's guard and got behind him. Natsu tried to turn around to and counter whatever Wendy had planned but wasn't expecting her for what she was going to do. Wendy placed her hand gently on Natsu's back confusing everyone watching. Natsu was confused himself for a brief second before sent flying by a strong blast of wind.

Natsu was shot into several trees at the edge of the clearing. Natsu looked at Wendy as he got up from the broken trees. Wendy had a look between a mixture of being sorry and determination. Natsu smiled at Wendy than looked behind Wendy where Gajeel showed up with his right arm covered in iron. Wendy noticed in time to dodge the attack with her speed boost.

"What do you think you're doing you brute?" Carla said from the side lines. "Salamander told me to jump in when the kid starts using her enchantments." Gajeel said grabbing Wendy's wind covered arm with his iron covered one. The wind covering Wendy's hand started making a screeching noise against Gajeel's iron hand.

Wendy jumped back stared at Gajeel who did nothing but watch her, waiting for her next move. Wendy closed her eyes and said several words. "Ile Vernier, Ile Arms" Wendy said shoot at Gajeel at faster speeds than before. "What the hell?!" Gajeel said as Wendy got behind him than appeared above him. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang" Wendy said as she swung her arms downward at speeds barely faster than Gajeel could react covering his arms in iron to block the attack.

Wendy moved from above Gajeel to in front of him, Gajeel went to punch her but she brought up her shield and when Gajeel hit the wind shield he was blown back as if the shield expanded outward. Gajeel landed on his feet he was about to shoot forward when a wind covered fist hit his face sending back a couple of feet. Gajeel got up and quickly recovered.

Wendy shot forward with whirlwind behind her, aiming a kick at Gajeel. Gajeel blocked the attack with the flat side of his Iron Dragon's Sword. Wendy didn't stop there, she extended her left hand at the ground and had a whirlwind shoot from under Gajeel's feet shooting him into the sky. Wendy was going to go after Gajeel but was tackled by Natsu from her left side.

Wendy hit the ground while Natsu landed on his hands spinning then flipped and landed on his feet. The glow from the enchantments were wearing off of Wendy who didn't seem to notice. Wendy covered her tiny fist and she went to punch Natsu who was saved by Gajeel at the last second as said man covered his body in iron taking the hit.

Wendy looked at where she hit Gajeel in the stomach and didn't see a scratch on the iron. "Last time you broke through because I underestimated you power now they'll be a lot harder to break." Gajeel said as he grabbed Wendy's face and threw her a good distance away. Wendy flipped in the air and landed on the ground gracefully.

Wendy stared at the two standing in front of her and decided on one single action, she started to suck in the air around her drastically increasing her magic power. Natsu looked at Gajeel. "We can't go all out we just have to cancel that breath attack without overdoing it and hurting her." Natsu said as he lit his body on fire increasing his magic power slightly, Gajeel covered his body completely in iron increasing his magic power slightly.

"Sky Dragon's-"

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Roar" The three said at the same time, Natsu and Gajeel breath attack combining to take on Wendy's powered up version. The attacks collided Natsu and Gajeel's held their ground for a moment before the two exploded throwing the three away from the blast. Carla and Happy flew over to their Dragon Slayers side as fast as they could but before either of the two could make it to them, Ichigo appeared in between the cats and the Slayers.

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked with his usual scowl on his face scanning the area in case what happened wasn't part of the training he heard from Mira earlier. Gajeel was the first to get up from the ground, his iron scales breaking and falling off. "The kid's impressive in a fight but it won't be enough in a real fight." Gajeel said as he walked over to Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that? The amount of power I could sense made it seem that Wendy had more power than you and Natsu combined." Ichigo said confused but the scowl still on his face. Ichigo turned around to look at Wendy who's magic power was a little bit over half the amount he sensed earlier. "We have to hold back a lot or we could really hurt Wendy if we fight back." Natsu said as he sat up from his spot.

Ichigo thought about what he had heard and came to one conclusion. "The two of you guys hold back while sparring with her, if you want her to get stronger than you have to push her to her limits from the beginning. From what I sensed she's definitely much stronger than she was two days ago." Ichigo said as he walked over to Wendy who was sitting with her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Hey Wendy are you okay?" Ichigo asked her but she didn't answer him. "Wendy if you don't want to continue training you don't have to." Ichigo said as he patted Wendy's head but was shocked when Wendy grabbed his hand and looked at him with saddness in her eyes. "No, I want to do this, I want to get stronger. I don't want to be useless like during the whole thing with Nirvana. I want to be strong enough to be of help." Wendy said as tears started form shocking Ichigo and the others.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone in a fight. I want to be strong, I want to be strong enough to help my new friends, my new family, my new guild, and to you!" Wendy said surprising Ichigo more than he already was, Wendy's tears started falling and the sight reminded Ichigo of his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo didn't have control of his actions after seeing the sight before him.

Ichigo hugged Wendy surprising the little girl and everyone else. "Don't cry anymore, you're not a burden to anyone, you never were to being with. If there's a situation where you aren't strong enough to fight than Fairy Tail will be there to help you fight... I'll be there to help you fight." Ichigo said hugging Wendy tightly as if he didn't want to lose her.

Wendy stopped crying and hugged Ichigo back, not as tightly as he did. "Ichigo released his grip and stood up looking at Wendy, "Let's continue your training than shall we?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean by 'we' Ichigo?" Natsu asked him a little confused but had an idea of what he meant. Ichigo's smirk didn't leave his face as he grabbed his combat pass and entered his soul form, grabbed his body before it hit the ground.

"If she wants to get stronger I think that it'll be best that I push her to her absolute limits from the start." Ichigo said before he started walking to the edge of the clearing to put his body down. Ichigo than stabbed Zangetsu into the ground a couple feet from his body. Ichigo started walking back into the clearing. "Don't worry I'll hold back but I want the three of you to take me on with everything you got." Ichigo said still holding his smirk.

The three Dragon Slayers got into a stance each covering their body in their element, Gajeel in his Iron Scales, Natsu set his body ablaze, and Wendy had wind circling around her. The three shot forward at Ichigo who didn't move a muscle. "Let's get started than." Ichigo said before charging forward himself.

 **The next day guildhall**

Ichigo was sitting at the bar taking a drink before he was tackled off his seat by Nel spilling his drink all over his purpleish long sleeve shirt. "Nel!? I haven't seen you since before I left for that quest. I heard that you went with a couple of the girls shopping." Ichigo said a he picked on the little arrancar off his chest than placed her on one of the stools.

"Yeah Nel went shopping with drunk, blonde, and armor. It was fun but Nel was sad because Nel couldn't see Itsygo all day till we found the right clothes." Nel said as she jumped down from the stool and spun for a bit showing Ichigo her green gown that she usually wears in her kid form. "Okay one, it's Cana, Lucy, and Erza, two I'm lost you don't look any different." Ichigo said as he crouched down to get a better look.

"That's because we had to find clothes for her adult form." Ichigo turned around to see Lucy behind him, Natsu and Happy not far behind. "We found out yesterday every time she switched back into her kid form her adult form her clothes would disappear out of thin air." Lucy said Mira brought her breakfast. "You it's pretty annoying to waste money on clothes you think you're never going to see again." Lucy said as she started eating.

"Nel said she was sorry for that." Nel said as she pouted in front of Lucy. "You know your money wasn't the only one being wasted right?" Cana said as she walked up to Nel. "I've wasted more money than anyone here when it comes to Grimmjow and Nelliel, I don't think you should be complaining as much." Cana said before chugging the mug in her hand.

"Nel are you going to keep Ichigo waiting or are you going to show him you're new clothes?" Cana asked as she nudged Nel from behind than pink smoke covered her body and Nelliel walked through wearing green clothes. Nelliel wore a dark green leather jacket, a light blue shirt that showed a little bit of her breast, black shorts with a with belt that held her sheathed zanpakuto, and some white mid thigh boots.

Ichigo was speechless about the fact that her clothes came out of nowhere with her adult form. Before Ichigo could say anything Wendy walked over to Ichigo getting his attention, Natsu and Gajeel were standing behind her. "What is it you guys?" Ichigo asked the three, Wendy being nervous like she usually is. "Ichigo we were thinking that you should train with us more so we can get even stronger." Wendy said almost wanting to hide behind the two behind her.

Ichigo sighed and brought a hand to his face. "Look I'm glad that you guys are asking me about this but I don't want to interrupt your training. You guys are making progress with Wendy now you have to find out how to make progress for you two." Ichigo said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel. "And beside I have to do some of my own training later on to find out how far I can go with my powers." Ichigo said hearing a sigh come out of the three, Natsu and Wendy being more of disappointment and Gajeel's being more of relieve.

Ichigo was about to say something Grimmjow walked out of his room from the back. "Grimmjow what are you doing? No one's seen you since yesterday after we came back from our quest. What have you been doing?" Ichigo said as Grimmjow stopped in front of him, one hand resting on Pantera. "What I do isn't important what is the huge amount of energy heading this way." Grimmjow said with a smile creeping up on his face as he watched the door.

"What are you talking about 'huge amount of power' coming this way?" Ichigo asked before he saw Nelliel grab the hilt of her zanpakuto. "It's definitely much stronger than anything I've felt in this world that wasn't a hollow." Nelliel said gripping the hilt. Ichigo was going to say something but than the energy Grimmjow and Nelliel were sensing hit his senses like a truck. "How'd I not sense this earlier?" Ichigo asked out loud and reaching for his combat pass.

Before anybody could ask what the three were talking about the town bell started to ring. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Juvia started to get confused as everyone else in the guild started to cheer like crazy. "What's going on? Why's everyone cheering like crazy? What does that bell mean?" Ichigo asked Natsu who was standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face. "Gildarts has come back." Natsu said his smile getting even bigger.

 **AN: So that's the chapter for this week, what did you guys think of that little tease with Gildarts? I actually like the little Wendy had with Natsu and Gajeel, I know that some of you wanted to see Ichigo spar against the the first gen dragon slayers but I have a reason for that, that'll be revealed in the future, I've said that a lot lately, oh well. I don't really have much to talk about for this chapter. The clothing for Nelliel in this chapter may change if I can find clothes that suit her, unless you guys like her with what she's got. Has any one read "Protector of the Fairies"? I'm on chapter 119 and it's so good, so many twist and turns I never expected in it, it's awesome.** **Anyone read the double chapter for Fairy Tail? Gildarts and August, wished it showed more, Acnologia is back and what he says, priceless.**

 **Why did Grimmjow disappear in his room for almost two days? What's Grimmjow gonna do when he meets Gildarts? What's Gildarts reaction to the newest members of Fairy Tail? When is Ichigo going to start his training and what can he do with his powers? Keep supporting the story and stick around to find out what happens next. Leave a review and this has been VizardManiac see you next time.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I'm back and as you can get from the title this chapter is going to be a pretty good chapter I am going to say that this is most definitely the last filler chapter before the next arc, not Edolas. I have something that were never explained from the beginning of the story cleared up in this chapter. The latest chapter with Fairy Tail 524, what's going to happen with Acnologia is my only question. I have some things to say but I'll save for the end, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 56 The Ace's Return**

Grimmjow had one hand resting on Pantera, anyone could tell that Grimmjow was excited to meet the owner of such powerful magic energy. Grimmjow held a smile on face as he could sense the source of power get closer by the minute. "All of Magnolia get ready for the Gildarts Shift, I repeat all of Magnolia get ready for a Gildarts Shift." A speaker said from outside warning the town.

"What's a Gildarts Shift?" Lucy asked before the ground started to shake. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo said as he and the others not knowing what was going on ran outside to see what was going on. As the ones that ran outside looked at the town as it started to shift in different directions till the whole town was divided in half. "The town became divided?!" Lucy said as she looked on surprised, along with everyone else.

"Gildarts magic is one that smashes everything in his path to pieces. In the past he's destroyed plenty of private property trying to make it back to the guild. The Gildarts Shift also happens whenever he leaves for a mission as well." Mira said walking outside explaining. "Is the guy really that clumsy that the town needs to be remodeled whenever he decides to show?" Lucy asked staring at the man walking up to the guildhall doors.

A tall man with shoulder length orange slick back hair with a stubbly beard, he had a black tattered cloak with a long, high collar with shoulder plates. Nobody could see what was under the cloak as it left no opening, he had a bag with a thin rope strap over his shoulder. This man was the "Ace of Fairy Tail", Gildarts Clive. Said man was walking up to Mira. "Miss I'm sorry but I'm looking for a guild named Fairy Tail, can you tell me where it is?" Gildarts asked the white haired waitress.

"You're standing in it, and I'm Mirajane. It's been a long time since you seen anybody from the guild so I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me." Mira said as she stood in front of the man. Gildarts looked around the guildhall recognizing a couple of faces and looking around to see some new faces as his gaze landed on Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla.

"Everyone looks so different than I remember, along with the guildhall. There's some new faces here that I don't recognize but I'll learn in time." Gildarts said as his gaze went back to Grimmjow and Nelliel, mainly because of their hollow mask remnants. Gildarts was going to say something when Natsu started charging from the crowd surrounding Gildarts. "Gildarts fight with me!" Natsu said as his fist lit up as he was closing the gap between the two.

"Oh! Natsu! Long time no see." Gildarts said as Natsu stood in front of him. Gildarts made to grab Natsu's arm to stop him but Natsu ducked under the arm and manage to land a hit on Gildarts right side with enough force that the man himself took a step back involuntarily surprising all those that knew of Gildarts strength. Natsu himself seemed pleased with how he was able to move the man by even little.

"I see that you've grown stronger since the last time I've seen you Natsu. I might even accept your invitation to a fight." Gildarts said he looked at Natsu with a small smile on the man's face. Before anything could happen between the two mages, Grimmjow stepped forward with a feral smile on his that's been growing since Gildarts first showed up.

"How about I join in on that little match of yours? My last good fight was with a Vasto Lorde that pushed me to 90% of my power to beat, I want to see how strong you are." Grimmjow said as he walked over to the two, than he got a better idea in his head, Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, smile holding strong. "Hey Kurosaki since we never finished our fight how about we make it a free for all between the four of us?" Grimmjow said as Ichigo's expression was clueless for a second before he registered what Grimmjow said. "WHAT?!"

"Look I don't know who you are but if want to fight me than you got to prove you can match me." Gildarts said as he looked at the two. Grimmjow turned back to look at Gildarts. "You want to see my power? Here you go." Grimmjow said as he released his spiritual pressure on the guildhall. The pressure was enough to drop the weaker members to the ground, and the stronger one to their hands and knees. Ichigo and Nelliel staggered a bit from the unexpected release of spiritual pressure but manage to stand straight by releasing some of their own power. Gildarts fell to one knee as he looked at Grimmjow in shock and amazement.

"You're not even moving a muscle and your gravity magic is more intense than anything I've ever felt." Gildarts said as he started to force himself up, adding fuel to Grimmjow's excitement to fight him. "I don't use magic, this is spiritual pressure." Grimmjow said as Gildarts was able to stand at full height once more. Grimmjow sealed his spiritual pressure to allow everyone to get back up. "Spiritual pressure? What in the world type of magic is that?" Gildarts asked to the feral smiling blue haired man.

"I said that I don't use magic, in fact I'm not even from this world." Grimmjow said chuckling a bit at Gildarts reaction to the statement. "Not from this world?" Gildarts said as if he was looking to see if Grimmjow was lying. "How about we explain what's happened in the time you've been gone." Erza said as she walked up to the man putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You may want to sit down for this, it's a very long story to tell." Makarov said as he walked out of his office walking towards Gildarts. "Hey old man I just about to fight him I don't need you ruining my parade." Grimmjow said scowling at the short old man. "Your fight can wait for now Grimmjow, Gildarts has to catch up on what's been going on." Makarov said.

 **A couple of hours later**

After explaining to Gildarts where Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nelliel came from and what Grimmjow and Nelliel were. Gildarts sat down in one of the sits not far from the bar, after he broke a couple of stools and tables to pieces courtesy of his magic. Gildarts listened to the adventurers that Ichigo and Grimmjow had taken part of and the feats they've accomplished in their time in fairy tail. He was shocked to hear that Ichigo and Grimmjow were S class, he planned to talk to the master about that.

"So Gildarts where have you been that you disappeared for three years?" Ichigo asked as he sat next to him. "I took a 100-year quest three years ago." Gildarts said as he managed to grab a mug with his right hand and not break it. Some of the people crowding Gildarts gasped at his statement, while others were confused about the name of the quest.

"What's a 100-year quest?" Wendy asked speaking for those that didn't know what Gildarts was taking about. "A 100-year quest is the hardest quest a guild has to offer. It's called a 100-year quest because no one has been able to actually complete the job in 100-years. Other than the 100-year quest, Gildarts has also taken and completed a 10-year quest, plenty of SS rank jobs, and S rank jobs as well." Mira said as she walked over refilling Gildarts mug.

"If you completed S rank, SS rank, a 10-year quest and took this 100-year quest that means that you must pretty strong right?" Grimmjow said from the bar getting plenty of people's attention. "If I were to fight you would you make it a fun fight or make it disappointing?" Grimmjow said as his smile was replaced with a scowl since the guild started to fill Gildarts in.

Before Gildarts could answer Grimmjow Makarov cleared his throat to get the guild's attention. "Speaking of the 100-year quest, how'd it go?" Makarov asked as he sat on a table across from Gildarts. Everyone watched Gildarts waiting for his response to the master. Gildarts put his right hand to his head and gave a smile. "I couldn't finish the quest sorry master." Gildarts said getting a reaction from the guild.

"WHAT?!", "Impossible", "Not even Gildarts could finish it?!" were some of the things that the guild responded with out of shock. 'Even the strongest could finish the quest... what is this quest?' Ichigo thought to himself. **'Hey King we should see what this quest is all about, we could probably finish it.'** Zangetsu told Ichigo. _'Ichigo taking this quest would be too risky. Taking this quest could possibly ruin your chances of ever seeing your family again.'_ Old Man Zangetsu realized what he told Ichigo too late.

 **'Good job old man, how about next time you keep from mentioning that so we don't have to suffer the consequences in here.'** Zangetsu told his other half. 'It's fine you guys, with everything that's been going on I've been to distracted to think about home.' Ichigo told his zanpakuto spirits. **'The dark clouds in here says that it's not fine.'** Zangetsu said.

Before Ichigo could continue thinking about his old friends, he felt a hand on his shoulder catching his attention. "Nel what is it?" Ichigo asked her. "The master wants Gildarts, Grimmjow and you to meet him in his office." Nelliel said and pointed at Grimmjow and Gildarts who were waiting at the master's door. Ichigo got up and started walking over to the door.

The three walked into the office, Ichigo closed the door behind him. "You can sit or stand if you want but you three are only here because Gildarts has brought something to my attention." Makarov said confusing Ichigo and Grimmjow. "The reason why you two are S class to begin with." Makarov said really getting their attention. "The main reason that I gave S rank to begin with is out of my own selfish reasons to protect the guild." were the words that shocked the three standing in the room.

"Master what do you mean by that?" Gildarts couldn't hide the shock in his voice. "Master for as long as I've known you, you always put the guild first over anything else, even yourself." Gildarts said as restrained himself from grabbing anything and accidentally breaking it. "I mean that I was scared for the guild. I made Ichigo and Grimmjow both S class out of fear. After I first met them and they started talking about what hollows were I was afraid that some might've come through. When they both appeared they were powerful, from what they told us about how they fight hollows on a regular basis I became more afraid."

"I thought that if they were this powerful and if some hollows were strong enough to put up a fight against them than that meant that if any jobs that requested taking on hollows would be either be S rank with powerful hollows or be ranked as a regular monster job and anybody that took the job would most likely die on the job. So I made Ichigo and Grimmjow S class so that they would have access to any hollow related jobs. I thought that if I did that than I wouldn't have to worry about risking the lives of any one from the guild." Makarov said not bothering on making eye contact with any of the three.

"Master are you saying that you made them S class because you feared that if anyone from the guild took a job hollow related they could die?" Gildarts said as he took a step forward. "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying Gildarts, I put the safety of the guild over the safety of these two." Makarov said looking at the three. "That's fine and all but what does that mean for us?" Grimmjow spoke.

"I'm guessing that means that we're no longer S class." Ichigo said looking at the master with a bored look. "Not exactly Ichigo, because you and Grimmjow have both been S class for a while now, I'm not going to take that away, especially not when the S class trails are coming up." Makarov said and could see on both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's faces that they seem to know what the trials were by name. "I'll fill you in on what well happen this year with the trials. For now that was all, you're free to go." Makarov said signalling the three to go.

As Ichigo opened the door to leave the office Natsu charged at him with a flaming fist. Ichigo didn't have to time to pull out his combat pass so he did the next thing he could think of. Ichigo raised his hand and grabbed Natsu's flaming fist than flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing Natsu?" Ichigo asked him as his hand was no longer on fire. "I thought you were Gildarts when the door opened." Natsu replied with a nervous smirk on his face.

Ichigo let go of Natsu and helped him back on his feet. "Next time you should look before you leap flame brain." Gray said from near the stage. "Hey shut up ice stripper, why don't you go and look for a job or hang with your girlfriend?" Natsu said as he got in Gray's face. "Hey at least I;m not the one that gets his ass handed to him every time he challenges anybody." Gray said as he pushed Natsu back. Before either of the two could say anything more Erza hit the two in the head knocking to the ground in pain.

Wendy ran up to Ichigo with a worried look on her face. "Ichigo are you alright? Do you need me to heal your arm?" Wendy asked as she looked at Ichigo's hand than looked back at him to see him shake his head. Ichigo examined his hand, Grimmjow and Gildarts walked out of the office but saw everything that happened. Ichigo willed the blue lines on his hands to disappear. "I'm so glad that I can do that in my body. That probably would've done much more damage if I hadn't done that." Ichigo said out loud.

Grimmjow and Gildarts both looked at Ichigo's hand, he had first to second degree burns on his palm on it and first degree around the rest of his hand. He started to heal as white substance appeared from the burns healing his body. After a couple of seconds his hands looked like nothing ever happened aside from the fact that the sleeve on his right arm was burned halfway up his forearm.

"Hey Grimmjow aren't you going to fight Gildarts or was that just to seem tough?" Gajeel said from a nearby table with Levy eating anything metal on the table. Grimmjow smiled as the memory of that came to mind. "Yeah I want to the 'Ace of Fairy Tail', I want to see if you're as strong as everybody's making you." Grimmjow said as his hand was subconsciously reaching for the hilt of Pantera.

"You know I was thinking of the same thing when I heard what you and Ichigo could do from earlier. I'll take you up on your offer about fighting both you and Ichigo. Let's make it a free for all, last one standing is Fairy Tail's strongest." Gildarts said making Grimmjow's smile increase in size. Grimmjow turned around to look at Ichigo. "Hey Kurosaki you better not chicken out on this fight." Grimmjow said still holding a smile.

Ichigo sighed as he realized there was no way out of this. "Fine but let's do it tomorrow, it's getting pretty late. Early in the morning I know a spot where we can go all out and not worry about anyone getting hurt." Ichigo said as he looked around to hear some of the members whispering about this fight. "Scratch that last part, seems like we're gonna get an audience for this fight." Gildarts said as he looked around. "Hey I want to join in this fight too. I'm strong" Natsu said as he jumped over Grimmjow to get to Gildarts with his fist ready to punch the man.

"Maybe another." Gildarts said as he grabbed Natsu's fist and swung him upwards sending him to the ceiling getting him stuck in it. "Hey Natsu drop by my place tomorrow after the fight, I have something important to tell you after the fight tomorrow." Gildarts said as he walked to a nearby wall and walked through it, his magic making a hole in the wall turning the wall into tiny cubes as Gildarts walked out.

"5,000 jewels on Ichigo, anyone care to bet on Grimmjow or Gildarts?" Macao said as he seemed to have a betting booth for the fight. "Why am I not surprised at this?" Ichigo told himself as he sat down. Ichigo could see that most of the members in the guild were already lining up to bet on the fight. **"Hey look at the bright side King if you win this you're rich."** Zangetsu said from within his inner world.

 **AN: That's the chapter for the week, I was planning on having the fight in this chapter but than I thought why not make that the next chapter, the start to the next arc. I'm gonna keep what the name for next arc will be a secret till next chapter, if you can follow the very small clues I've left through out the story you can figure out a least what is in the next arc, I wonder who's caught on to my little hints.**

 **Anyway this chapter was purely just to set up a fight with the three strongest in fairy tail. I promise that I'll try my best to make that fight as awesome as I possibly can. Also I remember a good while back that someone asked me why I made Ichigo and Grimmjow S class, honestly I forgot for the most part that I did make them S class till I started reading the beginning to see if I could write any future chapters on things I never expanded on. Now you know why they're S class, I know that scene wasn't up to your expectations but I wrote it in because I'm pretty sure Gildarts would pick up them being S class if what he heard about them being there and not going through the trails.**

 **Did anyone notice how I made Natsu actually land a hit on Gildarts and make the Ace take a step back? I did that because of a review from someone named R in the reviews, to sum up what R said was basically that the characters in this story are stronger than their canon counterparts currently. With the hollow training the main cast did with Ichigo and Grimmjow should've made them much stronger than their canon version by a good amount, especially now that the dragon slayers are doing their own training. So Natsu being able to knock Gildarts back a step in this story is actually possible.**

 **Now for some bad news, I recently just found out that the current arc of Fairy Tail is the FINAL arc of Fairy Tail. I heard through several YouTubers, looked it up myself and it seems that Fairy Tail is coming to an end, I don't know when it'll end but it will end when the arc's over.**

 **Anyway now the usual end chapter questions. Who will come out on top with the fight? Who will be the next Ace of Fairy Tail? What's going to happen after the fight? Will Grimmjow finally settle his score with Ichigo? How far will Gildarts push Ichigo and Grimmjow? Stick around to find out what happens, till next time, Maniac out.**


	57. Chapter 57

**The chapter you been waiting for is finally here, Gildarts vs Ichigo vs Grimmjow, the winner may shock you. While writing this I found out it's harder to write a three way fight than a one on one fight. Anyway I tried to make it the best fight I could write, I'm pretty proud of it. This chapter is also the beginning of the arc replacing the Edolas arc,which is mentioned in this chapter, the name of the arc I'll reveal at the end of the chapter. I have surprises I think not many if not nobody could expect to happen in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter and the fight.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Quincy Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 57 The Day Everything Changed**

Ichigo opened his eyes to find complete darkness. He looked around to see nothing in sight, not even his inner world. "Zangetsu? Old Man? Anybody here? Actually where am I?" Ichigo said as he tried to take a step forward but felt nothing below his feet. Ichigo felt like he was floating in the vast nothingness that he was currently in. Ichigo tried to solidify the area under his feet so he could walk around but found that he couldn't do anything.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his powers but couldn't feel the connection he usually has with his zanpakuto spirits. "What's going on here?" Ichigo asked himself as he laid still floating. After what felt like hours for Ichigo, a faint light started to shine behind him. Ichigo turned around to look at the light as it started to shine brighter and brighter till it blinded him for a split second forcing him to cover his eyes.

"Ichigo you must wake up, for the very future depends on it." A strange voice that Ichigo's never heard told him. "Who are you and what do you mean the future depends on it?" Ichigo asked as the light started to dim enough for him to be able to see clearly. "You will know who I am in due time but in order to find out you must first wake up and make a decision." The voice said as the light started to dim down.

"What do you mean to make a decision? What am I even deciding between anyway?" Ichigo asked the light as it dimmed down to the size of his hand. "You will know when the time is right. I don't have the power to continue talking with you at the moment, it has taken a majority of my power to get here. When the time is right can I explain everything, but future of your world and this world rest in your hands." The voice said as it started to expand unexpectedly swallowing Ichigo's figure in the bright light.

Ichigo shot out of the bed he had bought from the job he took before the whole event with Galuna Island. Ichigo noticed that he was drenched in sweat, Ichigo looked around and saw Natsu and Happy still sleeping, Natsu in his hammock and Happy in a box with a pillow and blanket. Ichigo could see that the sun was started to rise. "That was a strange dream." Ichigo said to himself in a low whisper.

 **"Hey King is everything alright? We couldn't get a hold of you. It was almost as if you were taken from your own body."** Zangetsu told him. _"Ichigo what happened? Your reiatsu disappeared completely."_ Old Man Zangetsu asked Ichigo. "I don't know all I remember is a bright light and than nothing, I don't know what happened." Ichigo told his zanpakuto spirits.

Ichigo heard a noise coming from behind him and he could tell that Natsu was a awake now. "Morning Ichigo" Natsu said as he was getting out of his hammock, stretching. "What's for breakfast?" Natsu asked the orange haired man. "I just woke up Natsu, I'm still in bed in fact." Ichigo said as he was getting up from bed.

"Hey Ichigo do you think you can beat Gildarts?" Natsu asked Ichigo who knew he was going to ask him that question since the big fight was today. "I don't know but I know that Grimmjow is definitely going to go all out and since I have to fight him as well I'll have no choice but to go all out." Ichigo said as he looked for anything to make breakfast, he wouldn't have time to eat at the guildhall since everybody will just hurry him up to start the fight.

"That's great that means that if you beat Gildarts that just means I'll have to defeat you to become the strongest in the guild." Natsu said with a small smirk on his face. Ichigo chuckled at Natsu's statement. "Yeah I'll accept your fight in the future for the strongest." Ichigo told Natsu as Natsu found some eggs and Ichigo found the pan.

 **In a field far from Magnolia an hour later**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Gildarts were walking in front of entire guild of Fairy Tail leading them to a clearing. The whole guild left an hour ago leaving once Ichigo, Natsu, and Happy had arrived at the guildhall. Grimmjow had told Ichigo and Gildarts that he knew a place where they could fight without holding back, and was pretty far from Magnolia.

Once they got there they reached a clearing, it was four times the size of the area where they trained the Fairy Tail members to fight hollows. Everyone looked around to see craters, giant slash marks in the ground, dried blood on the ground. "What the hell happened here?" Gray asked as he looked around the area. "This area looks like a battlefield with all this blood and craters." Erza said as she grabbed what looked like the entire upper half of a blade.

"This is where I trained in the time Kurosaki was in a coma, I really pushed myself to get stronger here. It was a pain fighting my zanpakuto spirit." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo. "Arrancar have zanpakuto spirits since we have soul reaper powers as well." Grimmjow said before popping his neck. "Let's get this fight started." Grimmjow said as he walked to the middle of the destroyed clearing, Gildarts following after him.

Ichigo put his combat pass to his chest, going to into soul form, shocking Gildarts. Ichigo walked to the middle of the clearing, Gildarts had his cloak covering his body not revealing anything under, making Grimmjow and Ichigo cautious. "Hey Ace what are you hiding under that cloak of yours" Grimmjow said as he put one hand on Pantera.

Gildarts chuckled a bit then opened the cloak to show his whole body, shocking everyone in the guild. Gildarts wore no shirt, simple black pants stuffed into his right boots, simple in look, that wasn't what shocked everyone, it was the bandages covering his torso, and the few scars on his chest that the bandages didn't cover. What was the real shocker was his left arm, or what should've been his left arm. It was a metal prosthetic arm and his left leg was a wooden prosthetic leg with a metal knee guard.

"You wanted to see what under my cloak, there you have it." Gildarts said with a straight face, staring at the two in front of him. Ichigo looked around at the faces of the members of the guild seeing the shock on their faces. **"I take it that he might've had all his limbs the last time they saw him."** Zangetsu said just as shocked as everyone else.

"Enough staring let's get down to business." Grimmjow said jumping back a good distance from the two. Ichigo jumped back grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu as he did it. The three were equal distance from each other. **"Hey king I made your Hierro stronger by a good amount."** Zangetsu told Ichigo. 'What about Blut? Is it active?' Ichigo asked the quincy side of Zangetsu. _"Blut Vene is active and ready to pour more power in it if needed."_ Old Man Zangetsu said.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu, holding the huge blade in front of him. Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera and held it with one hand aimed at Gildarts who took a fighting stance. It was silent for a second before the lunged at each other at the same time. Ichigo swung on Grimmjow, Grimmjow swung at Gildarts and Gildarts punched Ichigo. Ichigo swing was blocked by Grimmjow's Hierro on his arm, Gildarts had Pantera's blade in his metal hand, his other hand blocked by Ichigo's hand covered in blue lines.

The three jumped back from each other getting ready to charge again. Grimmjow sonidoed behind Ichigo catching him off guard. Ichigo blocked the surprise attack in time, "This is a free for all Kurosaki, He's not my only target in this." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero with his other hand aimed at Ichigo's chest. Before Grimmjow could release it Gildarts charged in and punched Grimmjow in the sides hard enough to send him flying. Ichigo swung Zangetsu down on Gildarts only for him to block it with the back of his metal hand.

Gildarts went to punch Ichigo but before it connected Ichigo flash stepped away but didn't have anytime to rest as he had to flash step once more to avoid a cero to the face. Grimmjow was going to ducked under Gildarts fist by a hair as he brought up his own fist only for Gildarts to use his metal hand to punch Grimmjow's punch. The two fist collided but Grimmjow was sent flying back a couple of feet.

Grimmjow looked at his hand which was now a little bloody at the knuckles. Grimmjow smiled and charged another cero in his hand. Gildarts stood in one place waiting. Grimmjow sonidoed above of Gildarts ready to release the red beam. Gildarts brought up one hand as Grimmjow released the deadly attack. "Disassemble." Gildarts said as a white net traveled upwards turning the deadly beam into tiny cubes around him. Grimmjow sonidoed out the way of the white net.

The tiny cubes still packed enough power in them to cause some small explosions around Gildarts. "What the hell was that?" Grimmjow said before Ichigo appeared in front of Gildarts with a fist cocked back. Gildarts jumped back to avoid the punch but wasn't expecting Ichigo send a small getsuga his way. Gildarts brought out his hand and shot out a white net at the mini getsuga turning it into cubes but the momentum carried the attack far enough for the cubes to get Gildarts at the edge of the explosions.

The smoke cleared revealing Gildarts with slight burn marks on his body. "You guys are strong I'll admit that, but we all know that nobody's even close to going all out yet." Gildarts said as he popped his neck. "What was that net you shot at our attacks turning them into cubes?" Ichigo asked keeping an eye on Grimmjow as he asked.

"It's part of my magic, Crash, I can take magic attacks apart with it or use it to amplify my attacks." Gildarts said as he raised his fist and the two in front of him could sense the magic power in his fist. "Is it your magic that makes it possible for you metal arm to take be able to withstand our blade strikes?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah I enhanced my metal arm with Crash magic so it can withstand the power behind my attacks, otherwise I'd have to go to get a new arm after every fight." Gildarts said as he got in a fighting stance. "Enough talk." Grimmjow's words were the only indication to dodge for Ichigo as a bala shot past his face. Gildarts charged forward and jumped into the air above Ichigo with a fist cocked back.

Ichigo flash stepped above Gildarts swinging downwards on Gildarts back. Gildarts turned in midair in time to grab Zangetsu blade with his regular hand and with the metal hand punched Ichigo in the face sending him flying to the edge of the clearing. Ichigo put a hand to his jaw feeling the shattered jaw fix itself with instant regeneration. **"That punch broke through the layer of spirit energy protecting you, the Hierro, and Blut Vene with no problem."** Zangetsu told Ichigo who had finished healing his jaw.

"Strengthen the Hierro and Blut Vene, I'm pretty sure that he wan't even trying in punch." Ichigo said as he shot forward at Gildarts. Ichigo had to flash step away as Grimmjow's blade was close to slicing his head off. Grimmjow turned to block the sword strike aimed at his back. "Come on Kurosaki why don't start fighting a little more seriously?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo as the two were at a stalemate.

"I could ask the same to you, I know you're holding back as much as I am." Ichigo said as he charged a getsuga and released it point blank. Grimmjow was able to sonido away before it hit him. A good thing he did as Gildarts was behind him, meaning the getsuga Ichigo launched was heading straight for the man. Gildarts didn't seem worried, he stuck out his right hand with his palm open.

The blue crescent shaped attack collided with his palm, Gildarts smirked as he threw the attack in the air where it detonated. Ichigo was amazed that Gildarts had thrown the attack into the air with no problem, and his hand didn't even have a scratch on it. Ichigo didn't have time to think as Grimmjow appeared in front of him and uppercut him in the chin. Ichigo was sent a couple of feet in the air from the punch.

Grimmjow jumped over Ichigo and grabbed his face slamming it into the ground, making a small crater. Grimmjow removed his hand from Ichigo's face to find blue lines covering his whole face. "I guess I have to put more power into my attacks if I want to break that three layered defense you got." Grimmjow said as he go up than Gildarts appeared above him with a his metal hand cocked back.

Grimmjow brought up Pantera to block but the force of the punch forced Grimmjow to his knees making the crater a good amount bigger. Gildarts jumped back as Grimmjow charged a bala in his free hand. The red orb shooting past Gildarts barely touching his cheek. Grimmjow was jumped out of the crater and swung Pantera down on Gildarts who sidestepped to avoid the slash and punched Grimmjow in the stomach destroying the lower part of his shirt revealing his hollow hole and sending Grimmjow flying to the edge of the clearing.

Gildarts jumped forward dodging the downward strike from Ichigo. "You two are fast, but you're not the first people I've fought who have a speed advantage." Gildarts said punching forward. Ichigo blocked the punch with the flat side of Zangetsu but the force was strong enough to force him back a couple of feet. Grimmjow appeared a good distance away from both Ichigo and Gildarts with hands aimed at the two of them with ceros in each hand.

Grimmjow released the two ceros, Ichigo released a small getsuga to counter the blast, and Gildarts disassembled the one headed for him. The three looked at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Grimmjow sheathed Pantera getting confused looks from the other two. "How about we take this fight more seriously?" Grimmjow said with a smirk and in a second his hands became clawed black hands.

Ichigo smirked a little and looked at Grimmjow. "You to take this a little more serious fine I'll do just that." Ichigo said as he brought his free hand up to his face. Grimmjow smirk became a smile as he knew what that gesture meant. Red laced black energy gathered on Ichigo's face as he swiped downward. Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased as he was going through the motions.

When Ichigo's hand left his face his eyes were black with yellow irises, instead of wearing the mask he wore while destroying Nirvana, this mask didn't have the horns nor did it cover his whole head just his face. It had two simple red lines going down each side of the mask. **"Your old mask should be just fine right now, don't need you collapsing from the strain of the other mask before the end of the fight."** Zangetsu told Ichigo.

Grimmjow's smile increased in size as he saw the mask. "So you can still summon that mask of yours? I wonder does it have a time limit?" Grimmjow said as he increased his spiritual pressure to match Ichigo's. Holding his smile than looked at Gildarts. "What about you? Do you have any kind of transformation?" Grimmjow said eyeing the man who stood still.

"Me? Nope, I just have a lot of power in reserves. Trust me I can keep up with your power." Gildarts said noticing Grimmjow's smiled increase. "Than this should be fun." Grimmjow said as the three charged at each other.

 **With Fairy Tail watching**

The guild members watching the fight could feel the shock waves from each hit the three were sending with each hit. The red beam from a cero or orbs from a bala. The black crescent moon shaped attack being released. The craters caused by Gildarts punches. Explosions happening from the Gildarts disassemble net coming in contact with one of Ichigo's or Grimmjow's attacks. "Man these guys are monsters if we can feel shock waves from where we are." Lucy said as another shock wave hit hit them. "It's a good thing we're just outside the danger zone or these shock waves could very well hurt us." Erza said as she watched Ichigo's hollow mask.

"What is it Erza? Is something wrong?" Gray asked the redhead noticing the gaze she was giving to the fight. "Ichigo's mask is different from when he used it to destroy Nirvana. I wonder what's up with that?" Erza asked out loud. "He probably doesn't want to deal with the huge strain from wearing it like he did before." Lucy said remembering what Ichigo told them about the mask after Nirvana.

Lucy looked over at Natsu noticing the excited look on his face. "Hey Natsu why are you so happy?" Lucy asked him getting some eyes on him. "I'm excited cause Ichigo told me that if he becomes the next Ace than he'll take me up on my offer to fight him for the title." Natsu said smiling. Gray laughed a bit from hearing that. "Do you really think you could beat Ichigo going all out for the title of Ace? Look at him right now, you don't stand a chance flame brain." Gray told Natsu who didn't seem bothered by the comment.

"It doesn't matter as long as I train and become stronger than I am now." Natsu said as another shock wave hit. "These shock waves just keep getting stronger don't they?" Wendy said as two more hit nearly knocking her off her feet from the force. "They're all holding back in this fight." Everyone looked at Nelliel who was sitting on a tree trunk watching the fight.

"What makes you think they're holding back?" Gajeel asked the blueish-green haired beauty. "Back in the cave system when Grimmjow was fighting that Vasto Lorde he was giving off much more reiatsu than he is at the moment. I can tell Ichigo's holding back because the reiatsu he's giving off is only about two times stronger than when he started this fight. Gildarts level of magic power doesn't seem much different than when he appeared yesterday at the guildhall." Nelliel said watching as another crater was made from Ichigo and Gildarts.

"For what reason are the three of them holding back?" Gajeel said watching as Grimmjow fired off a bala at the other two. Erza looked over to the master seeing the concentration on his face. "Master what are you thinking?" Erza asked him. Makarov looked at Erza as if he had just woken up from a daze. "Do you need something Erza?" Makarov asked. "I was asking if something was the matter Master?" Erza responded.

"It's nothing Erza, just enjoy the fight, I doubt we'll see a chance like this for a while." Makarov said with a smile on his face but Erza knew it was being faked but she decided to leave it for now. Erza nodded and continue watching. 'What in the world managed to take on Gildarts and take his arm and leg?' Makarov thought to himself as he watched.

 **With the three fighting**

Ichigo swung downward hitting Gildarts metal arm, than used sonido to move as Grimmjow appeared behind him to slash at him with his claws. "So you can even use sonido? I'm not surprised." Grimmjow said as he moved to dodge a punch from Gildarts. Grimmjow tried to claw at him but was stopped by Gildarts fist as it him in the face causing him to spit out blood.

Gildarts had to jumped back as Ichigo swung upwards. Gildarts stuck his hand out as Ichigo punch forward blocking the punch sending a shock wave outwards. Ichigo jumped back and blocked the sword strike from Grimmjow sending a shock wave. Ichigo brought up two fingers and started charging a red orb releasing at point blank cero engulfing Grimmjow form in the blast.

Ichigo jumped backwards as Gildarts appeared next to him bringing his fist back dodging the fist barely by a hair. Grimmjow grabbed Gildarts arm throwing him over his shoulder shocking the Ace as his back hit the floor. Grimmjow went to slam his claws at Gildarts shoulder but was interrupted by a cero from Ichigo. Grimmjow jumped back into the air but was met with a black getsuga coated Zangetsu from behind him. Grimmjow unsheathed Pantera to block the strike but the force sent him to the ground.

Ichigo sonidoed in front of him but had didn't have the time to dodge as Gildarts fist hit Ichigo's back sending him flying and dropping Zangetsu on the ground. Ichigo flipped and gripped the air to stop him. Ichigo saw Gildarts charging at him and brought out his hand as he charged a cero releasing it. Gildarts brought out his hand shooting the disassemble white net turning the cero into tiny cubes detonating them as they hit the ground.

Grimmjow appeared behind Gildarts with his claws at the ready. Gildarts turned around to block the claws but wasn't expecting what Grimmjow did next. "Desgarron" Grimmjow said as the blue claws formed at the end of his own. Grimmjow swiped down on Gildarts metal arm and on his chest. The blue claws going through the metal arm and his chest pinning him from moving.

"I got you right where I want you now." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero in his free hand, releasing it Grimmjow smiled as he saw Ichigo block it with Zangetsu. Grimmjow shot forward at high speeds as he used his other hand with the remaining Desgarron claws on it. Ichigo blocked the swiped but part of it claw attack managed to get his stomach making the blue light claws traveled through Zangetsu and his stomach pinning him from moving.

 **"What the hell is this?"** Ichigo said looking around trying to move from Grimmjow's attack. **"Grimmjow what is this?"** Ichigo asked the blue haired man. Grimmjow smiled as he used a claw on one of his finger to cut his hand to draw blood. "I need to keep you two from moving to end this." Grimmjow said as he jumped into the sky and started charging a blue cero. "Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow said as he released the attack at the two.

Ichigo kept trying to break the blue claws pinning him down. Ichigo started increasing his spirit energy to be able to break the claws than he felt an increase of power coming from behind him. Ichigo could barely see behind him as a beam of white light shot into the air covering Gildarts form. Ichigo could feel a form of pressure hit him like bricks.

 **"What is this pressure? It feels almost like Spiritual Pressure but it's not, does magic have it's own magical pressure?"** Ichigo said as Gildarts manage to break the blue claws. Gildarts shot a white net bigger than any of the ones from before reached the deadly cero except the outcome was different, The Gran Rey and the disassembly net blew up in the air.

Grimmjow held a smile on his face as he took out Pantera, "Grind Pantera" Grimmjow said as a strong whirlwind appeared covering his form as he went into his resurreccion. "Come Kurosaki no more holding back, the Ace isn't anymore." Grimmjow said as he sonidoed in front of Gildarts and the two started getting in a fist fight, each countering or blocking the other. Ichigo had no choice but to go all out. **"Ban-Kai"** Ichigo said as a strong whirlwind formed around him.

Ichigo shot out of the whirlwind with the mask no gone. "Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo shot the black crescent attack at the two, Grimmjow jumped out of the way, and Gildarts grabbed the attack like before but with both hands and was being pushed across the clearing. "AHHHHHHH" With a scream Gildarts unleashed a white net from both hands turning the into cubes.

Gildarts shot forward at faster speeds than he was moving than before. Ichigo blocked the fist aimed at his stomach with Tensa Zangetsu. Gildarts grabbed the blade of Tensa Zangetsu and brought Ichigo closer kneeing him in guts making him cough up blood. Grimmjow appeared next to the two and grabs Gildarts face and slams his head into the ground.

Before Grimmjow could take advantage of the moment, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand throwing him over his shoulder. Grimmjow flipped in mid air and pointed his elbow at Ichigo shooting five of his "Garra de la Pantera" at him. Ichigo sliced through all of them with no problem and dodged Gildarts fist aimed at his back. Ichigo flash stepped in front of Grimmjow where he swung sideways across his chest but underestimated his Hierro barely leaving a cut.

Grimmjow swung his arm upward using the blade on his forearm to try to cut Ichigo's chest but Ichigo's three layered defense barley made it possible to leave a cut as Grimmjow's forearm blade left a small cut but it meant nothing as Ichigo healed from the small cut. The two jumped back as Gildarts fist hit the ground creating a crater.

The three looked at each other with determination in their eyes, but also a little bit of exhaustion. "You know fighting you two has definitely made me a little exhausted, but we all know that we're still hold back a bit don't we." Gildarts said with a smirk on his face. "I don't know your reason for holding back but I'm holding back because I don't want to gravely hurt someone in the guild." Gildarts said looking at the two watching their reactions. Ichigo and Grimmjow knew they were holding back and each had their reasons for holding back.

"How about we end this fight in one attack, we put all of our power into the attack, last one standing wins the fight." Gildarts suggested as he looked back at the entire guild watching from the edge of the clearing. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at one another before nodding at one another. "Fine we'll end this in one move winner takes the title Ace. No holding back in your attack." Ichigo said as he jumped back and raised his hand to his face summoning the horned version giving him a stronger boost than before. "So you can use a much stronger version of your mask? Too bad we're ending this in one go, I would've loved to see how strong you were with that on." Grimmjow said as he jumped back.

"Desgarron" Grimmjow said summoning the blue claws which were much bigger than the version he used earlier. Gildarts looked at the two of and smirked. "You two are just full of surprises aren't you? Well we agreed not to hold back in this attack so I'll follow through." Gildarts said as he started to glow white with the same energy that covered his form earlier using his full power.

"LET'S GO!" The three said as they charged at one another. Ichigo coated Tensa Zangetsu with a powerful getsuga not releasing the energy. "Tornado de Garras" were the words Grimmjow said before spinning in midair Desgarron covering his body as he shot forward. Gildarts cocked his right hand back and the energy surrounding his body moved to his hand as he punched forward. The three attacks collided in the middle between the three creating a huge explosion so powerful and big the the shock wave that came afterward tore the ground apart, sent the trees and the guild members flying in all directions.

When the smoke cleared everyone ran to the edge of the the humongous crater left behind from the explosion looking at the center where the three who caused the attack should be. The three looked pretty damaged after the explosion, Ichigo's bankai shihakusho was mainly intact, it was scorched in multiple areas through his body but he himself seemed fine thanks to his regeneration. His hollow mask was broken, the only intact part was the left eye socket to the back of his head along with his left horn broken in half before it started to turn into reishi and his bankai vanished.

Grimmjow had burns throughout his body, bleeding from his hands to his elbows, other than that he was fine. Grimmjow's regeneration already working as his resurreccion returned back into it's zanpakuto sword form. Gildarts clothes were burned and had some burn marks on his body. Nelliel sonidoed to the bottom of the crater with Ichigo's body on her back and Wendy in her arms.

Ichigo looked at Nelliel than stood up and entered his body. Wendy went to Gildarts and started working on healing him. Ichigo started walking to the edge before his legs gave out dropping him to his knees. He brought one hand up to stop Nelliel and Wendy from helping him. "Don't worry it's just the strain of wearing the mask. It would've been worse if I had it on for much longer, I can handle this." Ichigo said as he got back up.

"Hey Ichigo it seems that it's a tie. Do we become the Ace or what?" Gildarts asked Ichigo before he could leave the crater. "You can keep the title Gildarts, up until the end none of us really used full power. So we can't really count this as a fight more of a sparring session." Ichigo said before he left to talk to the guild, Nelliel behind him. "Even for a sparring match that was still pretty fun, we should have more sparing matches like these." Grimmjow said as he stood up and sheathed Pantera."Next time we shouldn't hold back as much as we did, it'll make it more fun." Grimmjow said before he left with Sonido.

Gildarts sat up as his wounds were being treated by Wendy. Gildarts noticed Makarov walking in his direction. "Hey Master what did you think of the fight? I know I could've fought with more power but I wanted to see what they do and they were even holding back themselves. They sure are strong wouldn't you say?" Gildarts said as he stared at Ichigo talking with Natsu about the spar.

"Gildarts we need to talk about what happened on the 100-year quest." Makarov said signaling Wendy to finish up treating him. "I knew you going to ask that once you saw my current condition. We can take about it with Natsu, Ichigo, and Grimmjow and maybe Nelliel as well back at my place, less people around." Gildarts said with a serious look on his face. Wendy got up and left as she finished healing him.

"Why do you need to include those four in our conversation?" Makarov asked him as he was standing up. "Because what happened on that quest effects those four in more ways than you think." Gildarts said with a dead serious tone in his voice.

 **AN: That's the chapter for the week, it's the first chapter in the arc I'm gonna call the New World Arc. I know it's not what many expected to happen and the fight itself wasn't as good as really wanted it to be but I thought of something while writing it. The three of the fighters won't really want to fight at full power in this fight. My proof for Gildarts is the S class trails when he fought Natsu, Gildarts didn't fight Natsu at full power, he showed his full power but only to make Natsu to show fear and know when to give up in a fight. For Grimmjow I feel that no matter how much he wants to fight someone, he won't go full power unless they force him to fight at full power and in this chapter Grimmjow was the one that increased his power first forcing the others to fight with more power than earlier in the fight. Also I based it on how Grimmjow's personality is in this story, I've made him so that even if he wants to fight someone in the guild it'll be more of a sparring match testing each other to see how strong each other is. Ichigo's reason for not fighting at full power is mainly because he didn't want to fight in the first place but he also doesn't want to lose a fight without trying to an extent.**

 **I brought back Ichigo's old hollow mask, I'm sure you noticed how Nel said that the mask only doubled Ichigo's power instead of giving a huge boost in power. I did have Ichigo use the horned version for a split second for the final attack but you can probably guess that even with that mask on Ichigo didn't give it his all.**

 **Grimmjow used his new attack from when he fought that Vasto Lorde but he still didn't give it his all. I had Grimmjow say that he wanted to FIGHT Gildarts not defeat him. Nel said that Grimmjow used more power fighting the Vasto Lorde than he was fighting Ichigo and Gildarts. Mainly because to me Grimmjow has a personality like Kenpachi where he just wants to find a fight that's fun to him and to see if his opponent is strong enough to match his expectations.**

 **I know that I'm going to get some comments about Ichigo's triple defense and his op regeneration. One, I'm not the first to use the triple layered defense. In this story I just make it seem like Ichigo's invincible to attacks but if you read the chapter where Ichigo fought Antonio and Erika, Antonio did manage to cut through the triple defense by making himself stronger than Ichigo, it was his regeneration that made it look like he was unharmed. Two Ichigo's regeneration is pretty much instant regeneration because of how much reiatsu he has in reserves. The speed of regeneration depends on how much reiatsu you pour into it and since Ichigo has so much it makes sense why it's so fast.**

 **Did anyone read chapter 525 of Fairy Tail? I didn't expect that reaction from Zeref. Anyway now the end of chapter questions. Who did the voice that talked to Ichigo belong to? Why does it want Ichigo to make a decision? What is the decision he has to make? What happened on the 100-year quest that Makarov wants to know? Why does it effect Natsu, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nelliel? Stick around to find out what happens next time, Maniac out.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I'm back and I know I haven't posted a chapter in 2 weeks and I'm sorry but a lot of stuff has happened with life and school. I realized that while I was editing the last chapter I forgot to take out the part where I said Edolas was in the chapter. Obviously it was my fault if I got your hopes up, that was meant for this chapter. The second chapter to my New World Arc is here, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Quincy Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 58 The day everything changed part 2**

Grimmjow was at the guild walking into his room when he felt some familiar energy nearby. "Tch, you're the last person I expected to show up here of all places. Especially seeing how you're wanted by the new magic council, Ultear Milkovich." Grimmjow said as he turned around to look at the woman sitting at the bar in a the same dress she had when they met.

"I'm shocked you remember my name after such a long time. I didn't know that I was that special to you." Ultear said as she started walking up to Grimmjow. Ultear looked at Grimmjow from head to toe. "I like your new taste in clothes." Ultear said almost as if she was approving his choice in clothes. Grimmjow held a scowl on his face as she got closer to him. "You know since our last fight, I haven't stopped thinking about you." Ultear said as she stood only inches from Grimmjow, using her index finger to trace a pattern on his chest.

Grimmjow grabbed her hand almost crushing it with how much force he was using. "You got ten seconds to explain what you're doing here or I turn you to ash with a cero to the face." Grimmjow said as he let go of her hand. Ultear started rubbing her hand and held a small scowl on her face before composing herself. "I'm here to make an offer, an offer that could benefit the both of us." Ultear said as she sat down in the sit behind her.

Grimmjow eyed her for bit before saying anything. Grimmjow facial expression changed from a scowl to one of curiosity. Ultear noticed this and decided to make it work in her favor. "I'm offering you the chance to go back to your world. A way back there if you will." Ultear said noticing Grimmjow's face change to one of shock. "All you have to do is help me in achieving my goal first." Ultear said as she stood back up.

"Your goal or your master's goal?" Grimmjow said as he laid his hand on Pantera's hilt. "Don't think I forgot our last conversation. Your master plans to change the world around me right? Well I've come to enjoy this world in the couple of months I've been here. And a way back to my world? don't make me laugh, if there was a way back I would've already left long ago. A garganta doesn't seem to work in this world so there's no way back." Grimmjow said as his scowl came back.

"My goals and my master's goals aren't the same, he wishes to change the world, I have another goal in mind for myself. But to accomplice my goal I have to accomplice my master's goal. And the garganta isn't really a waste in this world, you can use it to jump from place to place instead of jumping world to world." Ultear said as she started walking around Grimmjow as he was thinking.

"What your offering me is to join your master in changing the world in his image." Grimmjow said as he turned to look at her. Ultear held a smile on her face as it seemed Grimmjow was going to accept. "No can do but I don't work for people who want to become a god of sorts to a new world. Didn't work out so will for the last asshole I worked for." Grimmjow said as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

Ultear was a little taken back from Grimmjow's statement. Before she could say anything else Grimmjow spoke up. "And what do you know of a garganta anyway?" Grimmjow asked as he eyed her from the corner of his vision still drinking. Ultear looked at him for a bit deciding on what to tell him than smirked. "I have information on gargantas from an old friend of yours. He goes by Antonio and he-" Ultear didn't get to finish her sentence as Grimmjow moved from the bar to her faster than she could react.

Grimmjow was choking her and holding her in the air with an irritated look on his face. "You can definitely forget me accepting your offer now that I know you work with that bastard of an arrancar." Grimmjow said as he dropped Ultear who was gasping for air as she held her neck. Grimmjow walked back to the bar and continued drinking.

"I could kill you right now, but I'm not going to for the purpose that I need you to send your master a message. Tell him that when we meet his going to regret ever offering me to help him. And that bastard Antonio, tell him that I'm going to kill him with my bare hands and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." Grimmjow told Ultear, who was now breathing normally.

Grimmjow didn't need to sense around to know that Ultear had already left the guildhall once he had told her his message for her master. "Just what I needed, more shit to deal with that I didn't need to get myself into." Grimmjow said as he finished his drink and went to the back to refill.

 **An hour later**

Ichigo, Natsu, Grimmjow, Gildarts, Makarov, Nelliel, and Happy were walking back to Gildarts place in the outskirts of Magnolia. When they arrived it was a little home about as big as Natsu's and Happy's house really. The trip there was mainly just Natsu asking about the fight and how intense it was. "So why are we here old man?" Grimmjow asked Makarov as they entered.

"We are here because Gildarts has something to tell us about the 100-year quest and you all have to be here." Makarov said as he found a stool to sit in. "Gildarts if you so please." Makarov told Gildarts as a signal for him to start off the conversation. "I'm not going to tell you everything that happened on that quest but i will tell you the more important details. For one my injuries aren't from any normal monster or beast. They're from a dragon." Gildarts said looking at Natsu directly and shocking everyone in the room.

"You met a dragon? Do you think it knows where Igneel is?!" Natsu asked as he walked up to Gildarts. "Natsu the dragon that attacked me was pure black, about as black as Ichigo's getsuga. I don't know about Igneel but this dragon is certainly an enemy of humans, it took my left arm and leg and an organ." Gildarts said as he sat down in a wooden chair.

"Where did you find this dragon? I need to see if this dragon knows about where Igneel is." Natsu said as he got in Gildarts face with an anxious look. "I ran into it on Zonia Mountain. It was there where I failed the quest." Gildarts said as Natsu turned around and started walking towards the door but was stopped by Grimmjow.

"Hey pipsqueak, I don't why you want to look for Igneel but if that dragon could take the ace's arm, leg and an organ I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to do much against it." Grimmjow said as he stood between Natsu and the door. "That's what Dragon Slayer Magic is for!" Natsu said as he got in Grimmjow's face. "Natsu, this dragon was able to shake off my attacks like I was a fly to it, I don't think there's a human who could defeat it." Gildarts said stopping Natsu from advancing.

"I won't stop you from going, I felt like you needed to know this." Gildarts said and Grimmjow moved out the doorway letting Natsu run out. Happy let his wings appear but was stopped by Ichigo. "Happy make sure that Natsu doesn't do anything stupid." Ichigo said as he watch Happy float in the air. Happy turned to Gildarts with a worried look. "A human might not be able to beat it, but maybe a dragon slayer could." Happy said before he flew out the house chasing after Natsu through the air.

"Now that that's settled with I can bring up the other thing that happened on the quest that involves you three in some way." Gildarts said as he looked at the three. "What could've happened on the quest that these three are involved? They're from a different world the quest was a 100-years old how could they have anything to do with it?" Makarov asked Gildarts who stood up.

"On the quest I ran into monsters with a holes in their chest and bone white masks. I now know that they're hollows but these hollows were all organized. Someone was leading all those hollows, like a king of sorts." Gildarts said and Grimmjow's facial expression changed to one of annoyance. "I can take a guess of who's in charge of all those hollows." Grimmjow said with a scowl on his face.

"I fought him, Antonio, it was before I fought the dragon." Gildarts said shocking Grimmjow. "He wasn't weak but he didn't really go all out either, it was like he didn't want to show me his true power. He kept gaining more power from the female with him, I had to take her out, though I didn't like it, to beat him." Gildarts said as he saw Grimmjow expression change from anger to amusement.

"What does that incident have anything to do with us?" Nelliel asked from beside the door. "Huh? I figured you would like to know since you three specialize in taking out hollows. You probably won't be able to take out the entire army of hollows I saw there. It was a miracle I made it out with my life at the time." Gildarts said as he remembered the experience.

"How big was his army?" Nelliel asked Gildarts. Gildarts looked up and brought his hand to his chin. "I don't know how big his army is but if I had to compare it to the size of the guild, I'd say about ten times the size of every Fairy Tail member in the guild." Gildarts said getting shocked looks from Makarov and the other three.

Grimmjow turned around and was about to walk out the door when Nelliel stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she grabbed his arm. Grimmjow jerk his arm from her grip and looked at her. "I'm going to take out Antonio's army before it becomes too late like back in Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said taking a few more steps before Gildarts spoke up.

"How exactly are you going to find him or his army? From what I could tell they don't stay in one place for long. Finding them is going to be difficult, and even if you do find them, fighting an entire army by yourself is suicide. You're strong I'll give you that but it doesn't matter how strong you are if you get overwhelmed." Gildarts said completely stopping Grimmjow from doing something stupid.

"Damn it, fine I'll stay back but don't expect me to let this go so easily." Grimmjow said as he left. Ichigo looked at Makarov. "We'll keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid." Nelliel said before Ichigo could tell the master the same thing. With that the the two left leaving Makarov and Gildarts alone. "So master what do you think will happen from here on out?" Gildarts asked the old man.

"I don't know but I fear that some thing bad will happen in the near future." Makarov said as he looked out the door into the sky. "We'll need to be prepared for what's to come, how I don't know for certain." Makarov said as he got down from the stool. "Man after that fight I feel exhausted, I'm gonna rest, probably won't wale up till tomorrow." Gildarts said as he yawned than got up and walked over to a bed on the floor.

 **Midafternoon**

Everyone was in the guildhall chilling. Natsu was asleep on one of the tables, Ichigo was with Lucy, Wendy and Carla eating. Grimmjow and Cana were talking and drinking, Nel was with Mirajane and Erza talking, everyone else was doing whatever. "So wait your dragon, Natsu's dragon and Gajeel's dragon all disappeared on 7/7/777? I wonder what's so important about that date." Ichigo asked Wendy.

"Maybe they all went hiking?" Lucy said thinking pretty hard. "You say the weirdest things don't you Lucy?" Wendy said with a sweatdrop looking at Lucy. "Whatever the importance of the date they all must have a good reason for leaving." Carla said sipping her tea. "Carla!" Happy said as he ran up the table with a fish in his hands. "This is a fish I caught. I thought I'd give it to you." Happy said handing the fish to her.

"I don't like fish." Carla said looking away. "Well what do you like and next time I'll-" Happy was saying before Carla yelled "Shut up!" to his face. "Just stay away from me." Carla said as she jumped from the table and started walking towards the guildhall doors. "Hey Carla!" Wendy yelled from her seat. "She didn't have to say something like that, you okay Happy?" Lucy said patting Happy's head.

"Carla wait!" Happy jumped off the table and ran after Carla. "Doesn't it seem like Carla's being real cold with Happy?" Lucy said with a worried look out the door. "I wonder why." Wendy with a similar worried look on her face. "We should go check if everything's okay." Ichigo said as he finished his food. The three got up and started searching for Carla.

After a while it started to rain and Ichigo was sensing around for Carla but couldn't pinpoint her location. "What's going on with the energy in the air today? It's messing with my senses." Ichigo said out loud. **"Whatever's going on, it seems that the energy is mostly coming from the sky."** Zangetsu said making Ichigo look up at the sky but was hard to focus because of the rain. _"The energy in the sky is similar to the energy that was in Karakura when we were transported here."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo surprising him and making him feel bad.

 **"Great now it's gonna start raining in here too!"** Zangetsu said with annoyance in his voice. _"Ichigo you could finally go back home to your family."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo who looked down at the ground in sadness. "I'm not sure I even want to go back anymore." Ichigo said confusing the two zanpakuto spirits. "I don't like thinking about it but I do miss my family and friends in my world but I'm also going to miss everyone I've met in this world if I do leave." Ichigo said as he looked back at the sky as the clouds were making a circular motion above the Fairy Tail guild.

 **"Is it me or are those clouds packing an enormous amount of power?"** Zangetsu said causing Ichigo to start running back to the guildhall as fast as he could. "I'm not going to make in time." Ichigo said before he vanished via Hirenkyaku. Ichigo appeared in front of the guildhall. Wendy was running into the guildhall yelling for everyone to get out, than a bright light landed on the guildhall and than everything went black for Ichigo. Wendy looked around and saw snow like material falling to the ground. "No way!? Everything's gone! Is Anyone here?" Wendy yelled out loud.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness. "This place seems so familiar to me but I don't know how it does." Ichigo said as he started sensing around and found Grimmjow's and Nel's spiritual pressure. Ichigo tried walking forward but found he couldn't make a solid platform for him to stand on like he usually does in the air.

 _Ichigo there's no energy of any form in this space of darkness, you won't be able to make a steady platform with your soul reaper, hollow or quincy powers."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo as he tried to find a way to get to Grimmjow or Nel. After a while Ichigo had fallen asleep not realizing he did. He woke up when his senses were telling him that something was heading his way.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around trying to find what was heading his way. He used his senses to find where it was coming from and was shocked to find that Grimmjow and Nel were both heading in his direction at a fast pace. Ichigo looked at where they should be coming from and saw Grimmjow with Nel on his back. Grimmjow had his hands to his sides shooting ceros behind him to propel himself forward at a fast pace.

Grimmjow stopped shooting ceros behind him and the momentum was carrying him and Nel towards Ichigo. "Grimmjow how the hell did you figure out you could do that here?!" Ichigo said not even hiding the surprise in his voice. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo as Nel was getting off his back and jumped to Ichigo's back.

"I was getting bored of not being able to move so I started shooting ceros in front of me thinking I could blast my way out and realized that I was making my way to Nelliel doing so. I don't know where we are but give me an exit and I could get us there." Grimmjow said as he started looking around. "This place is completely barren of any type of energy even the reishi left behind from Grimmjow's ceros are being wiped from existence." Nel said looking at the stupefied looks on Ichigo and Grimmjow faces.

"What is something wrong?" Nel asked still looking at the two. They two shook their heads. "Nothing's wrong it's just strange to hear something so smart come out of the mouth of someone who looks like a kid." Ichigo said than received a slap to the back of the head from Nel. "It shouldn't sound weird if I'm in kid form or my original form, the way I think doesn't change." Nel said crossing her arms.

Before any of the three could say anything a bright light showed up out of nowhere, blinding the three for a moment. "The hell is that?" Grimmjow said as he tried to reach for Pantera but was stopped by Ichigo grabbing his arm. "Don't it's not going to hurt us." Ichigo said as the light died down. "How do you know that Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said jerking his arm from his grip.

Ichigo's mind was instantly flooded with his dream from the night before. "Trust me I know it's not going to harm us, are you?" Ichigo asked the bright light as it's shape started to change it's shape into a person with no features only the shape of a person. "No I will not Ichigo Kurosaki, I am here to help you three." The mysterious person said as it stood motionless in front of them.

"Who are you and why do you want to help us?" Nel said from on top of Ichigo's shoulder. The bright light figure waved it's hand in front of them and the three fell onto a platform of sorts. The three stood up and looked at the figure but didn't feel threaten by it's presence, they felt almost at peace with themselves. Than the figure's featureless face looked at Ichigo, they didn't know how they knew it was when it didn't move a muscle to indicate it did but they knew.

"I am the Soul King and Ichigo Kurosaki it's time for you to make your decision." The Soul King said surprising the three. Nel and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo waiting for his response. "My decision? I don't even know what I'm deciding between." Ichigo said looking at the Soul King. The Soul King brought up both his arms and two portals opened, one showing Karakura Town, the other Magnolia before it disappeared into the sky.

"The decision is to choose which world you want stay in and which world will your existence will be erased from." The Soul King said surprising the three once more.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I know cliffhangers, gotta hate them. This chapter is the second chapter to the New World Arc, I think I did a pretty good job on how it went. I don't know how many chapters will be in this arc but I know it's gonna be pretty long so get ready for a bunch of surprises, twist, turns, and maybe deaths I don't know yet.**

 **How many of you ever thought the Soul King as a possibility for being the mysterious voice in Ichigo's dream? If you did somehow figure out it was the Soul King through some sort of Process of elimination than congratulation, you're a wizard. I thought of how this scene was going to go down for a while now, around two arcs ago. Now some of you must be wondering why is he featureless, that'll be revealed later on in this arc, along with a lot of other stuff that I've skipped over for reasons, don't worry.**

 **Next chapter will start the action packed battle scenes for this arc, if not than the one after. Next chapter will also skip over everything that happened in Edolas so NO EDOLAS, thank god I didn't want to all that. That should be all for this chapter if I missed something I'll add into the beginning the next chapter.**

 **I read chapter 528 of Fairy Tail and all I'll say is that we finally get to know what Acnologia dragon slayer magic is, I wasn't expecting it to be what it was to be honest.**

 **Now what will happen next chapter with Ichigo's choice between living in one world and being forgotten in another? How will Ichigo's choice change the future of both worlds? What will happen to the other world that's not picked? What will happen after this encounter with the Soul King? What will Grimmjow do to the Soul King? And how will that end for him? Why did the Soul King give the choice to Ichigo and not the others? Stick around to find out what happens next in the story, Maniac out.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I know I missed a couple of chapter releases but I was stacked with school and I now I'm on spring break so I'll be releasing a couple of chapters this week. I was planning on releasing this chapter on Saturday but I had to rewrite most of this chapter to make it decent because most of it didn't make anymore sense then what actually happened in the chapter.**

 **The wait is over and you'll finally get to find out what Ichigo's decision is going to be. This well be the third chapter of my New World Arc, the cliffhanger I've left off two weeks will finally be resolved, There are some surprises in this arc that as far as I know hasn't been done in a Bleach/Fairy Tail crossover.**

 **I forgot to mention Grimmjow's little talk with Ultear last chapter in the AN, I'm just gonna say that it's a form of foreshadowing for what happens in the future, it might be in this arc or the next one.**

 **A shout out to TokusatsuLuv, whose birthday was on March 28, and has been supporting the story from the very beginning and has helped out a bit with it as well along with several others since the beginning. If you want a shout out for it being your birthday or any special occasion in the future than help out with the story by coming up with some ideas for it and PM if you already have some and I'll give you a shout out.**

 **Now without further ado enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Quincy Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 59 The Decision**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nel were in shock with what the Soul King had told them. "I have to choose which world I get to live in and which world will forget I even existed?" Ichigo said as he looked at the other two with him. "What happens to them when I choose my decision?" Ichigo asked the Soul King who remained motionless for a moment before answering.

"They'll go with along with all the others that crossed the dimensional barrier into this world." The Soul King said getting a raise from Grimmjow who jumped into the air trying to slice through the Soul King but ended up going through him landing behind him. Grimmjow jumped at him again slashing at him once more but phased right through again.

"What the hell? Why can't I hit you?" Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero only for the Soul King to wave his hand and the cero disappeared surprising Grimmjow and the others. "You cannot hit something that isn't really there." The Soul King said shocking the three once more. "If you're not really here than how are you talking to us right now?" Nel asked the Soul King's figure.

"I am using most of my own power to project myself in this small pocket dimension that I created to bring you three specifically here." The Soul King said. "Okay I can get that than but why does Kurosaki make the call on whether we stay in this world or not? How come we don't have a say in this?" Grimmjow said with a scowl on his face looking at Ichigo.

"It's because he's always trying to do what's right, he puts others above himself that's way it has to be him. Ichigo has to make a choice not the sake of just the others but for himself as well." Nel said telling Grimmjow and that's when the two realized that Ichigo hasn't said anything for a while and they both looked at him standing still looking at his foot.

"Hey Kurosaki are you-" Grimmjow didn't finish as Ichigo looked up at the Soul King with a serious look on his face. "I've got a proposal for you that can help with my decision." Ichigo said as he took a step forward to the Soul King. "What is this proposal you have in mind?" The Soul King asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the featureless face of the Soul King.

"I want you to bring my family and friends from my world into this world, along with anybody with spirit energy into this world." Ichigo said shocking Grimmjow and Nel. "What are you talking about Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo curiously. "I have an idea that can help me make my decision much easier." Ichigo said as he moved forward.

"Just as Nel said you picked me because I'm always putting everyone above myself, right now I've got something in mind that could make everyone happy in someway." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. "Ichigo what do you have in mind?" Nel said looking at him with look of curiosity. Ichigo looked back holding his smile.

"Zangetsu gave me an idea about my decision. It's the best opinion at the moment, if this works you'll be able to go back to travel between Hueco Mundo and this world like you could back in our world." Ichigo said before he walked up to the Soul King. Grimmjow and Nel stood shocked as Ichigo stared down the Soul King.

"Can you bring all the spiritually aware people into this world like with what happened with us?" Ichigo asked the Soul King who remained motionless. "It is possible for me to accomplice this task but it would require more than my own power to move every being with even a hint of spirit energy into this world. I assume that you want me to connect the spirit realms to this world as well?" The Soul King said making Ichigo smile.

"That's pretty much what I was going to offer." Ichigo said before he realized something. "How much power would you need to be able to pull this off?" Ichigo asked the Soul King. "I would need power strong enough to break through the dimensional barriers." The Soul King said and Ichigo's face turned to his usual scowl. "I figured it would be something like that. So what gonna happen? Is Grimmjow, Nel and me going to release our full power and you're going to channel it into or something?" Ichigo asked the Soul King.

"I don't need to channel the others to accomplice this feat, I only need you to release your full power without holding anything back and let me channel your power." The Soul King said earning a sign from Ichigo. "I don't like the idea of becoming a human battery but it's the only choice I have at the moment to get this to work." Ichigo said as he reached for his combat pass and pressed it against his chest.

Nel ran to grab Ichigo's body before it hit the ground but found it a little awkward to hold his body in her kid form. Grimmjow saw her struggle and picked up Ichigo's body over his shoulder and watched as Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt. "Wait hold on how come I can't help out with this? I'm strong enough to help power this little experiment." Grimmjow said as he walked up to Ichigo grabbing him by his collar with his free hand, knowing full well he couldn't grab the Soul King's form.

"It is because Ichigo Kurosaki's full power is much stronger than your current level. It's a nice little boost but Ichigo's power will suffice." The Soul King said causing Grimmjow to scowl and walk a couple feet back staring at what's to happen. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu from his back and held the huge cleaver in front of unleashing all his power.

 **"This seems like something we can't hold back on Old Man, so release everything."** Zangetsu told his other half as he started giving Ichigo his power. _"I will always lend Ichigo my power whether he asks of it or not."_ Old Man Zangetsu told his hollow half as he started giving Ichigo his power. Ichigo felt the surge of power running through his body, the power didn't feel like the power his zanpakuto spirits would give him when he asked for more power, it felt strange but at the same time he felt complete.

"Ban-Kai" Ichigo yelled as he released his power and the spiritual pressure was strong enough to push Grimmjow and Nel to their knees. After a moment the two were able to get back on their feet after raising their own spiritual pressure. Ichigo raised his hand to his face and swiped downwards summoning his horned hollow mask but this time when he summoned it, more power flooded his body.

Ichigo looked at Nel and Grimmjow seeing them in shock at his form. "Hey Kurosaki is that you or your hollow in control?" Grimmjow asked him in a cautious tone. **"It's me Grimmjow, I'm in control. Why do you ask?"** Ichigo asked him and Nel walked up to him. "You look like a full hollow Ichigo." Nel said causing Ichigo to look at his form and could see the red tuft surrounding his neck, and black claws on his fingers ripping his gloves to come out.

"Last time I saw that form you fought that Vasto Lorde making it look easy. The only difference is that I can't feel your spiritual pressure at all." Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo examine himself than looked at the Soul King. "Your power is so high it can't be sensed by anyone not equal to or stronger than you." The Soul King told Ichigo.

 **"But way did I go into a full hollowification?"** Ichigo asked only to get the answer from the hollow side of Zangetsu. **"I released my full power to help you get this done, you should hurry this up because the longer you're in this form the more the strain is gonna hurt when you leave it."** Zangetsu told Ichigo making turn to the Soul King and extended his arm out like a handshake.

The Soul King grabbed Ichigo's hand. "This process is going to be the most painful experience you'll ever go through and leave you completely drained of spirit energy for a couple of days." The Soul King told Ichigo and could see the resolve in Ichigo's eyes. **"I don't care for that as long as I get to see my friends and family without being erased from the memories of my new friends."** Ichigo said with a serious tone in voice.

The Soul King's figure started glowing extremely bright blinding the three, than Ichigo let out a scream as the pain coursing through his body was unbearable, it felt like his very soul was being ripped apart, even his zanpakuto spirits weren't spared from the pain as they let screams in his inner world. Grimmjow and Nel could only hear Ichigo scream his lungs out as the bright light coming from the Soul King seemed to light up the entire dimension they were in.

After what felt like days to Ichigo the pain finally stopped as the Soul King let go of his hand, and both his hollowification and bankai faded away as Ichigo fell to his knees. The bright light from the Soul King dimmed down and the two walked up to Ichigo. Grimmjow laid Ichigo's body next to him so he could get back in it, Ichigo crawled back into his body as the strain from releasing so much power was taking effect.

"It is done, the spirit realms are now connected to this world and any being with spirit energy were brought over. Your world is now completely barren of any spiritual beings and energy. I will keep an eye on both worlds as to bring any beings that gain spirit energy into this world." The Soul King told Ichigo as a bright light started to envelope the Soul King's figure and his body started to slowly fade away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki your decision has changed the future of both worlds, while your world is now barren of spiritual beings, this world is now in danger in the near future from a great threat." The Soul King said before his figure had completely faded away from the dimension. "So how do we get out of this dimension?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo and Nel both shrugged their than the same bright light that covered the Soul King appeared around them covering their bodies. "I guess this is our way back." Ichigo said and the three disappeared.

 **Outside of Magnolia**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nel found themselves on one of the hills surrounding Magnolia and found that the town was back in it's place. Ichigo fell onto his knees as the strain was getting worse. Ichigo's vision was starting to blur and he could feel Grimmjow helping him up and Nel calling his name. Ichigo than felt something hit his senses while his spirit energy was slowly being drained from his body. Ichigo let out a smile and looked into the forest near Magnolia and smiled. "I can sense them, my family and friends." Were the only words Ichigo could get out of his mouth before fainting from the heavy strain.

In the skies high above Magnolia a small thin line made of blue flames appear in the sky and start to open up as a portal outlined in the blue flames open up. A man in black clothing covering his entire body walks out and looks at the ground below sensing the fading energy of Ichigo Kurosaki. "The time for the master's plan to get revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki starts today." The man said as the blue flames closed the portal behind him.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I know it was kinda boring but it did help set up the rest of the arc and the future of the story. Like I said at the beginning, I had to rewrite most of the chapter to make it decently good that's also why it took longer than it should to get this chapter out. I told you I would do something no one (as far as I know) in any bleach/fairy tail fanfic has done, I combined the two universes while starting them out separately.**

 **I know that plenty of you guys are confused at what happened with the way both Ichigo's world and Fairy Tail's world are currently now. I'm going to explain how both worlds are now thanks to Ichigo. In Ichigo's world, it's now completely barren of spiritual beings and spirit energy, meaning that it's basically now like how our real world is. Fairy Tail's world is now filled with all the spirit energy and beings that were in Ichigo's world, which when you think about it is actually a small number since it's been stated that it really rare to find a human with spirit energy in the world of the living. The spirit realms are as you know Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell, the Dangai (forgot the actual name for it), the empty space that is inside the garganta, the Valley of Screams, those realms are now connect to Fairy Tail's world making the Fairy Tail's Earthland the new "world of the living". The Soul King will still keep an eye on the earth from the bleachverse since that world is still technically his domain, he will just now keep an eye on Earthland since he connected it to the spirit realms. That's the simplest explanation I could think of for this whole thing.**

 **Now for the end of chapter questions. What will happen now that Ichigo's decision has brought all the people with spirit energy into Earthland? How will his friends react to this new world? How will the Soul Society handle the situation? How will the new Magic Council handle the situation with all the new spiritually enhanced beings in the world? What is this new threat the Soul King was talking about? Who was the man who appeared above Magnolia from the strange portal and how is it connected to the threat? Keep supporting the story to find out what happens next, Maniac out.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Here's another chapter for this week. This chapter was suppose to be out on Wednesday but since Monday my week has been pretty stressful so this is the last chapter I'll be releasing for my Spring Break, sadly. I'll try to make next chapter better but like I said this week for me has been pretty stressful so that's why last and this chapter aren't as good as I usually write them. I honestly didn't like how the conversation with the Soul King went and how it turned out with Ichigo in the middle of last chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be me trying to make up for last chapter. Just a heads up I'll be using characters from the bleachverse when they're needed in the plot. This chapter is pretty decent to me in terms to the action packed chapters I've written in the past, the reason for that is this chapter is to further the plot really. I guess enjoy the chapter, next one will definitely be much better.**

 **Chapter 60 The Man Sent to Kill**

Grimmjow and Nel were walking in the direction that Ichigo's friends were in, Grimmjow was carrying Ichigo's unconscious body over his shoulder and Nel on his other shoulder. It wasn't far of a walk to get there but Grimmjow stopped halfway. Nel looked at him from his shoulder. "Why are you stopping? Ichigo's friends are just over there!" Nel said as Grimmjow didn't move. "Grimmjow you can't stop here, we have to talk with-" Nel didn't finish as Grimmjow jumped back from a sword strike, dropping Ichigo on the ground and Nel jumped down.

Grimmjow didn't have time to relax as he had to dodge a volley of blue arrows from above. As Grimmjow landed he grabbed Pantera only to receive a powerful punch to the back sending him flying forward into a fireball. As the dust cleared Grimmjow brushed off the dust from his jacket and popped his neck. "I came here to talk but if you want to fight that's fine with me." Grimmjow said as he released some spiritual pressure hitting the four surrounding him like a truck.

"This spiritual pressure isn't like anything he was giving off when we last saw him." A man said holding a bow made of blue energy aimed at Grimmjow. The man was about Ichigo's height, he had fair almost pale skin, straight chin length black hair with his bangs mostly on his fight side and the rest seem to be behind his left ear, he had blueish-gray eyes and wore a white dress suit.

"Hey Uryu it doesn't matter if his spiritual pressure is different from when he showed up a couple of months ago before he and Ichigo disappeared." Another man said as he held his sword in front of him in a fighting stance. The man was as tall as Grimmjow, had log crimson red hair tied in a ponytail which spiked out in multiple directions at the top, had brown eyes, a maroon colored bandanna covering his forehead, he wore a black shihakusho similar to the one Ichigo wore, and dark straps covering his wrist along with bandages.

"Hold on don't fight, can't you guys see that Ichigo's unconscious on the ground?" Nel said before it escalated into a full blown battle. Everyone looked at Ichigo not moving on the ground. The four that attack Grimmjow ran to him surrounding him. They were all calling his name and shaking him trying to wake him up. "I wouldn't do that you know. Kurosaki needs his rest after what he did." Grimmjow said as he sheathed Pantera.

"What did you do to him?!" The red head one said as he charged Grimmjow with his sword, Grimmjow blocked the blade with his bare hand drawing blood. "I didn't do anything, he did that to himself just for you guys." Grimmjow said pushing the redhead back. Before he could attack Grimmjow again one the other three with Ichigo called his name.

"Renji now's not the time for this, we have to get Ichigo somewhere to rest like Grimmjow said." A female voice said walking up to him and Grimmjow. She was short about Levy's height **(maybe taller?)** , had purple eyes, short black hair cropped into a bob, she had several strands of hair hanging between her eyes, she wore a black shihakusho except her left sleeve only made it to the upper part of her arm with a badge wrapped around it, her upper arm down to her hand was covered by a white fingerless glove.

"Rukia how do we know that he didn't do this to Ichigo?" Renji said told the short girl while pointing his sword at Grimmjow. "Renji, if he did this to Ichigo, don't you think that he'll be a little more battle damaged? Especially if he fought Ichigo." Uryu said commanding the bow to dissipate. Grimmjow looked at Renji and smirked.

"Chad do you want some help with him." Rukia asked a man a little taller than Grimmjow, who had Ichigo over his shoulder. Chad was a dark skinned man with pronounced cheek-bones, brown wavy hair with bangs covering his left eye, which were brown in color. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, dark jeans and white boots. "Is that really a question you should be asking Chad?" Renji told Rukia.

"Go get the others hiding behind those trees, I know of a place not far from here where Kurosaki can rest." Grimmjow told the four but before the small group could do anything something slammed into the ground causing everyone to jump back. "What the hell was that?" Renji said as the dust started to clear revealing a man in dark clothing.

The man wore a black cloak with small rectangular buttons, he had white gloves and boots. He had a mask half white, half grayish with small holes for sight. The man had a huge three pronged glaive with a black tassel on the end. "What's a sinner doing here?" Uryu asked to nobody in particular. "Ichigo Kurosaki today you die." The sinner said as he lunged towards Chad and the unconscious Ichigo.

Before the sinner's huge weapon could reach them Grimmjow stood between them with Pantera drawn. "Sorry pal but I'm the only one allowed to kill Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he raised his free hand and started charging a cero. The sinner jumped back but Grimmjow sonidoed above the sinner releasing the attack. "Hey Nelliel go take Kurosaki friends to the guildhall, we'll deal with this clown." Grimmjow told Nel who turned into her adult form.

"I'm not leaving Ichigo, I'm gonna help you fight." Nelliel said as she grabbed her sword's hilt. "NO! Go protect his friends, I could care less about them but after what he went through to bring them here I don't think he'd appreciate the idea of his friends being dead if he went through all that crap to bring them here so GO TAKE THEM TO THE FUCKING GUILD!" Grimmjow yell that last part to her.

Nelliel sonidoed into the woods to get Ichigo's friends and family. Grimmjow could sense Nelliel arriving at where Ichigo's friends were. Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo was on Chad's shoulder. "Damn Kurosaki, are you're friends worth all this trouble?" Grimmjow said in a low voice and noticed the smoke starting to clear. The huge glaive cut through the remaining smoke and hit Grimmjow in the arm with enough force to send him flying into some trees.

"Roar, Zabimaru" Renji said as he released his shikai, a even six part segmented blade with each part larger than the last. "Rukia, you and Chad keep Ichigo safe." Renji said as he jumped into the air and swung the blade forward making the segmented parts detach from each other giving the blade a whip-like motion to it. The sinner raised his glaive to block the Renji's attack but Renji wasn't finished as he made a simple movement to get the segments to reattach to act as a regular sword as he swung upwards sending the sinner into the air where Uryu was waiting for him.

Uryu stood in the air with a bow in the design of a spider web. Uryu pulled back the string aiming at the sinner. "Licht Regen" Uryu said as hundreds of arrows shot from his bow bombarding the sinner. Uryu stopped his attack see the damaged his caused, the sinner's clothes looked tattered but he was mostly fine. "You can't stop me, I'll complete my master's orders to kill Ichigo Kurosaki." The sinner said as he seemed ready to charge Uryu but Renji extended Zabimaru as a whip to grab the sinner's weapon but the sinner jumped back and used the tassel on the back of his glaive to grab one of Zabimaru's blades.

Renji and the sinner both were trying to overpower the other in a tug of war. "Hey dickhead you forget about me?" The sinner looked up to see Grimmjow with Pantera in one hand and his reishi claw on the other. "Desgarron" Grimmjow said as he summoned the miniature blue claws. Grimmjow slashed forward with Desgarron but the sinner released Zabimaru and jumped back causing to miss.

Uryu appeared behind the sinner and released a powerful arrow at the sinner. The arrow hit the sinner full force sending him to the ground. Grimmjow didn't want to give the sinner a chance to rest so he summoned another miniature Desgarron and sent the attack into the sinner pinning him to the ground. Renji and Uryu both looked at Grimmjow. "Now the bastard won't be able to move." Grimmjow said as the three descended to the sinner.

The sinner was struggling to get out of Grimmjow's attack than Grimmjow landed next to him and stabbed Pantera into his hand. "We don't want you going anywhere now do we?" Grimmjow said with a small smile on his face. "Wasn't planing on going anywhere." The sinner said with a chuckle. "Just break the mask it's what sent him back to Hell." Renji suggested.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled before Grimmjow could smash the mask. "We need to know what's his plan and who wants Ichigo dead." Rukia said as she walked up to the sinner. "The last part could be just about anyone, hell Grimmjow wants to do it himself." Renji said. "I wouldn't have someone do it for me." Grimmjow pointed out.

"You might as well break my mask cause I'm not telling who my master is, I'm not worthy to even speak his name." The sinner said chuckling a bit more. "I guess he doesn't want to talk." Grimmjow said as he started charging a cero. "Hold on!" Uryu stopping Grimmjow from blowing the sinner to pieces. "Why can't you speak about your master?" Uryu asked him only to get crazed laughter from the sinner.

"I don't think the ruler of hell would like it if I tell his plans to the friends to the man he wants dead." The sinner said shocking everyone before raising his spiritual pressure breaking Grimmjow's Desgarron and yanked his hand from under Pantera. The momentary shock served it's purpose as the sinner grabbed his weapon and swung at the four surrounding him.

Renji blocked the surprise attack with Zabimaru, giving Grimmjow time to shatter the sinner's mask with a right hook hard enough to send him into the ground forming a small crater. Than giant gates appeared in the sky, it was red in color, had the upper part of two skeletons with bandaged heads on each gate with their arms angled to open the gates. "It's the gates of Hell!" Rukia said as they all jumped back as a giant's hand with a giant sword reached through as the gates started to open.

The blade stabbed into the sinner and his body started to disintegrate as he reached the gates getting sucked into the dimension. "Well now we have some information on who wants to kill Ichigo." Uryu said pushing his glasses up. "That doesn't make sense, last time we were there was no ruler of Hell." Renji said looking at the small crater made by the sinner when Grimmjow punched him.

"Hey Grimmjow you didn't seem surprised when we said that it was a sinner that attack us." Rukia said to Grimmjow who turned to look at her. "All hollows know about the existence of Hell, we don't know how it looks like beyond the gates but we know it exist, most hollow fear it, some know they'll end up there, some try to become strong enough not to get sent there." Grimmjow said as he started walking towards Magnolia.

"Which of those are you Grimmjow?" Uryu asked him but Grimmjow didn't answer and kept walking. Grimmjow stopped to turn to look at everyone not following. "I told you I know of a place where Kurosaki can rest, now go get everyone that's still hiding so they can come along." Grimmjow said ignoring what Uryu asked him and he started to walk. Grimmjow could sense Nelliel and the rest of Ichigo's friends back at the guildhall.

 **AN: I know this chapter like the last was my best, but like I said at the beginning of the chapter I've had a stressful week so last chapter and this one were definitely not my best chapters. This chapter was more for plot development than action. I know the fight scene sucked and I know I'll be getting messages about why didn't I have Rukia or Chad join in the fight. My reason behind that is I didn't want them just yet, I still need more practice writing fights with more than people than 1v1, Natsu and Jellal vs Zero being my only success in this story.**

 **Anyway I'll make next chapter much more acceptable seeing how this chapter was like last chapter, rushed and barely decent. The next chapter I'll have it explain how Ichigo came to the idea of bringing his friends to Earthland, I'm sorry for how this chapter turned out I've been stressed out with how my week's been going. I will try to make the next chapter much better.**

 **Now the questions, Why does the ruler of Hell want Ichigo dead? Who is the ruler of Hell? How are Ichigo's friends and family going to react to Fairy Tail? How will his friends react when Ichigo tells them he was the reason they're there? Maniac out.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys I'm back, had to take a week off to clear my mind, now I'm back and I feel like I much more relaxed than when I wrote my last chapter. Anyway to get this out of the way, this chapter will start off with a flashback to how Ichigo came up with the idea of doing what he did with the Soul King. The reason I'm saying this is because I feel like it was one of, if not, the worst chapter I've written.**

 **I was looking through the reviews in my week off and I saw some very interesting things left by some of you guys. To my nameless guest, thank you for the small boost in confidence. To the two Tsuki Kurosaki in the reviews, I was honestly confused at first thinking you did a 180 with the reviews but than realized that one was a guest and another was an account with the name Tsuki _K_ Kurosaki. SonicAsura I voted in your poll, Hannah Hodgins I hope your story starts off better than mine did in the beginning. **

**Anyway this chapter should be much more better. Some surprises on what happens and on who shows up later on, like I said last chapter NOT ALL the characters from the bleachverse are going to appear throughout this story, some are just to further the plot than I'll probably never use them again. Also with so many characters OOC will occur often throughout the rest of the story, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 61 The Drawback**

 **Flashback**

Ichigo stood in his inner world looking into the distance as his two zanpakuto spirits stood behind him. **"Hey King are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually talk back to God?"** Zangetsu asked as he started walking up to Ichigo who did move but kept looking off into the distance. **"Hey are you even listening?"** Zangetsu asked as he spun Ichigo around to look at him.

"I don't know what to do." Ichigo said back to the white version of himself with an almost blank look. **"That's why we dragged you in here, to help you make that decision."** Zangetsu told Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the other half of Zangetsu standing on his flagpole. "What do I do in this situation?" Ichigo asked the two spirits. **"That's what we're trying to think about. This is actually harder than I thought."** Zangetsu said as he started thinking on the situation.

 _"Ichigo this decision will be the most difficult decision you'll ever have to make."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at his feet in frustration. "Damn it! I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave my new friends but I also want to see my friends and family again." Ichigo said annoyed at himself. **"Hey King look on the bright side if you go back they won't remember you and the others or anything involving you and the others."** Zangetsu said with a smirk on his face.

 _"That might be true for everyone in this world but how do we know that Ichigo and the others from our world aren't going to remember everything that happened in their time here?"_ The Old Man said getting a glare from his other half. "The Old Man has a point, I could remember everything from my time here." Ichigo said as he looked at Zangetsu.

 **"Am I the only who thinks that going back home and forgetting about all this is the best opinion here?"** Zangetsu said crossing his arms. "That easy for you to say you don't really have any ties to this world you just wanted to fight." Ichigo told Zangetsu who smirk proving Ichigo's words. _"Another thing is, will Ichigo's friends remember Ichigo being gone or will they also get memory loss?"_ Old Man Zangetsu asked out loud.

 **"Old Man you're not making this situation any better."** Zangetsu practically yelled at him. "Look I get you guys are trying to help me out here but you two have two different view points about this situation." Ichigo said as he looked at the two. **"Look King you're not going to get anywhere here, you have no idea what to do, I want to leave, and the Old Man is pretty much being negative about leaving. This is no different than the conversation Grimmjow and Nelliel are having right now."** Zangetsu said pointing out the problem they're having.

"Look I can't make this decision on my own, I have to think about what could happen, I could stay or I could leave. Either way one group of friends are going to forget I even existed." Ichigo said clutching his fist. _"Ichigo you have always acted on your instincts, and on your heart to do things. Ichigo feel what you feel is right in your heart."_ Old Man Zangetsu said.

"That's the thing Zangetsu, all I'm feeling is confusion right now." Ichigo said. **"Look King I don't know what to tell you it's really confusing. It's not like you can just have the best of both worlds."** Zangetsu said than noticed how Ichigo's expression changed. **"What are you thinking?"** Zangetsu asked Ichigo. "I just got an idea, the Soul King never said I couldn't bring anyone to this world." Ichigo said as an idea started forming in his head and smile was creeping up on his face.

Ichigo than put his hand on the midnight black Fairy Tail guild mark he had right over his heart on the left side beside the giant X tattoo. "It could work if I do this right, send me back out there." Ichigo said before leaving his inner world. **"This isn't going to end well is it?"** Zangetsu asked the other source of power.

 **Flashback End**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. "The medical room, figured I would end up here after what I pulled off." Ichigo said to himself. "You know the next time I expected to see you again I wasn't expecting it to be in a medical room unconscious for an entire week." A man said from Ichigo's left. Ichigo looked over to see where the voice came from. "Dad!" Ichigo almost yelled but noticed his sisters asleep in one of the beds nearby.

The man was taller than Ichigo standing by a little, he was muscular, had spiky black hair, brown eyes, thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks. He wore casual button up shirt and trousers. This man was Isshin Kurosaki, the father of Ichigo Kurosaki. "So I was out for a week this time huh? I take it you've met the rest of the guild?" Ichigo asked his dad as he was getting out of bed.

As Ichigo stood up he looked at his sleeping sisters. "We were bombarded with questions the moment we said we were related. I had to explain to Yuzu everything about soul reapers, hollows, etc. once she saw Nelliel and Grimmjow. Karin seemed to be knowledgeable on this type of stuff. Not surprising seeing how she would go to Urahara back to when you didn't have your powers." Isshin said scratching his head.

"Where's everyone else? I kinda expected everyone to rush in here once I woke up seeing how my spiritual pressure would've alerted them." Ichigo said looking at his dad. "They did rush in here when your spiritual pressure alerted everyone, two days ago. It happened randomly, we all though you were waking up but you didn't. Yuzu and Karin have both been in here since then." Isshin told Ichigo who looked back at his sisters.

Than one of the girls started to move, she had shoulder length light blonde hair got off the bed first and started to rub her eyes and yawned. "Morning Yuzu, your brother's awake." Isshin said having Yuzu's expression change to one of joy as she ran up to Ichigo, hugging him. "Hey Yuzu long time no see." Ichigo said as he hugged Yuzu back.

Yuzu parted and Ichigo noticed some differences since the last he saw her. She was a wearing a green hoodie that seemed a little big for her petite size, she was shorter than he was. She had on a skirt that reached about mid thigh, she now had her hair hanging loosely instead of being tied into their usual pigtails, she still had her strawberry hair clip above her ear, one noticeable difference was the sliver bracelet with the quincy symbol on her right wrist.

Yuzu's light brown eyes started to water up, "I didn't know that you risked your life everyday to send other dead people to the other side." Yuzu said before she started to break down into tears. Ichigo embraced Yuzu in a tight hug. "That stuff doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that I finally get to see you guys again." Ichigo said as he let her go and wiped away her tears.

Than the other girl started to move around the bed before getting up and stretching. "What's all the ruckus about?" The girl said before her head and saw Ichigo awake. She ran from the bedside to Ichigo pretty fast, She did something Ichigo expected to happen the next time he saw her, she slapped him. "Don't you ever disappear again, we thought you died!" The girl said as her eyes started to water up.

"Nice to see you too Karin." Ichigo said rubbing his cheek, taking the hit instead of using Blut Vene, knowing he deserved it. Ichigo patted Karin's and looked at her as she brought her hands to her face to wipe her tears. Ichigo looked at Karin and noticed some differences, she still had her hair in a ponytail, has some bangs framing her face, she was still wiping tears from her dark grey eyes, along with Yuzu, she wore a tight black long sleeve shirt that hugged her small teen figure, she had on skinny jeans.

"Nice to know you two haven't changed much." Ichigo said as he patted both of their heads. "Hey Ichigo look at my new bracelet, Dad gave it me a while back. He said it use to belong to mom." Yuzu said showing off the quincy bracelet to Ichigo. "I've seen Uryu wear one all the time. What do you think the symbol means?" Yuzu asked holding the symbol with her other hand.

Ichigo looked at his father with a confused look. Isshin gave Ichigo the 'We'll talk about it later' look. "Yeah I wonder what it could mean for now, we could ask him some other time." Ichigo said before turning around. "Yuzu keeps asking but he keeps saying some other day." Karin said. "I know Uryu if he says he'll tell you than he'll tell you." Ichigo before hugging the two girls at he same time.

"What are you doing Ichigo!?" Karin asked him trying to get out of his grip. "It's a been a long time since I've seen you guys, I'm assuring myself that this is real." Ichigo said before letting the two girls go. "Come let's go, I'm pretty sure I've got questions needing answers right about now." Ichigo said as he opened the door out of the medical room.

As Ichigo took one step outside, he was on the receiving end of a drop kick hard enough to send him to the wall. "What the hell Natsu how 'bout a warning next time?!" Ichigo said grabbing his nose using some of his regeneration to stop the bleeding. "Don't confuse me for that pink haired dumbass." A female voice said. Ichigo looked up to see an old time friend. "Tatsuki?! Why did you kick me?" Ichigo asked as he got up from the ground.

Tatsuki was the same age as Ichigo a little shorter than he was, she had black hair that reached past her shoulders, brown eyes, and had a lean frame. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white leather jacket, and skinny jeans. "You deserve it after what you pulled. Nelliel told us everything, why'd you do it you selfish bastard?!" Tatsuki said hiding her face.

"What do you mean? If you're talking about what I di-" Ichigo was interrupted by Tatsuki throwing the nearest things she could find in the room. "Hey stop throwing things, I don't think the guild has replacements for those vases or those chairs you just through at me." Ichigo said as he dusted himself off from jumping all over the room.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tatsuki yelled out at him as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, shocking everyone in the room. "I don't care if they have replacements or not. You want to know why? Because I don't have replacements for my parents." Tatsuki said tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Tatsuki I'm sorry, I thought" Ichigo was saying but Tatsuki grabbed him by his collar.

"You what Ichigo?! You thought that my parents would come with me? You thought that everything was going to be okay? Did you even think about the consequences before you did what you did? Did you even consider our feelings in this before doing it? NO! You were only thinking of yourself." Tatsuki said as she let Ichigo go and slumped to the ground, crying.

Ichigo was taken back by what Tatsuki yelled in his face. Ichigo didn't know how she felt, he was wondering how everyone else felt about the whole thing. "How are Keigo and Mizuiro dealing with everything?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki who was finishing up crying. "Keigo still has his sister if that's what you're asking. *sniff* And you know how Mizuiro is about anything." Tatsuki said wiping away the remaining tears.

"Hey I'm guessing I messed up big but next time I see the Soul King I'll see what I can do." Ichigo said as he kneed down to her eye level to tell her that. "The chances of you running into the Soul King again are extremely thin you know?" Isshin said jokingly. "Not helping goat-face" Karin said as she elbowed Isshin in the gut knocking him to the ground.

"Anyway let's go talk to everyone I'm pretty sure that everyone's waiting for me." Ichigo said as he opened the door once again to leave, his sisters walking out first, than Tatsuki who gave him a glare. Ichigo stopped Isshin before he could leave. "Dad we need to talk about mom and quincy bracelet. I know that's she was a one before." Ichigo told his dad with his scowl in place.

"So you know about that? How'd you find out?" Isshin asked Ichigo with all seriousness. "I found out through my zanpakuto spirits after fighting a Vasto Lorde to near death with Grimmjow." Ichigo said getting a worried look from him. "That's a story for another time for now all you have to know is that I know I'm part quincy." Ichigo said getting a sigh from his father.

"I'll tell you, and the girls everything you need to know about your mom after later, but right now I think you should catch up with your friends on what's been happening. it's more important." Isshin said walking past Ichigo and meeting up with Karin and Yuzu. _"Ichigo right now it would wise to find out on what's happen in the past week."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. Ichigo started walking towards the table with team Natsu and his friends from home, who were exchanging stories.

 **Some unknown location**

A loud creaking noise was heard as two giant doors were opened and a lone man walked through them into a giant room, throne-room like in appearance. "Murakumo, how delightful that you've finally come to back to palace, after being revived a couple of days ago." Said the man sitting on the throne covered by shadows. "I could care less for your late attendance, after all what can I expect from a sinner. No I'm disappointed with your performance, you failed to even get near Ichigo Kurosaki." The shadow man said.

"My lord I'm sorry but if you give me another chance I will not fail. I will kill those close to Ichigo Kurosaki." Murakumo said bowing on all fours. "I wouldn't like it if I could give you the assignment again only to fail me once more." The shadow man said. "My lord I can prove my worth if you give me one more chance." Murakumo said nearly with his head nearly touching the floor.

"Murakumo tell me why should I give you one more chance and not send you straight to the deepest parts of Hell or feed you to the Kushanada?" The shadow man said. Murakumo thought about what he was told about. "My lord if I fail once more I'll gladly become Kushanada food for eternity." Murakumo said as he stayed in his bowing position.

The shadow man seemed to consider the offer before getting up from his throne. "Fine I'll give you one more chance but fail me once more and I'll make sure you go through a punishment harsher than Kushanada lunch for eternity. But you still need to be punished for not showing up to the palace once you were revived." The shadow man said before his left eye glowed a golden-yellowish color and several chains shot out from the ground, ceiling, and walls into Murakumo who let out a painful scream as his body was being impaled from all angles.

"I think this is a fitting punishment for the time being." The shadow man said as his eye glowed brighter and the chains started to retract back from where they came from. Murakumo screams became louder and his body was being ripped apart. "This should teach you to report back to me after you've been revived." The Shadow man said and with a snap of his fingers the chains completely ripped apart Murakumo's body.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will pay soon enough for what he put me through. I wonder how his friends will react when they see some of their old opponents?" The shadow man said before taking a seat in his throne.

 **AN: And that's the chapter for this week, how'd you guys like the final scene with the sinner from last chapter? The beginning scene with the flashback was a mess but at least I tried to make it make sense. Don't worry guys the action for the 'New World Arc' is going to be either in the next chapter or the one after, and many things that I've said I'll reveal in the past more than likely be revealed in this arc, like what happened during the dragon training with Ichigo. That scene with Tatsuki and Ichigo was the main thing for this chapter and you guys got to see how Ichigo's choice has affected one of his closest friends. One surprise I think not many of you guys expected Yuzu to appear with a qunicy bracelet, so many things I could do with that, along with Karin. Did any of you guys expect to get a glimpse of the ruler of Hell?**

 **Has anyone seen what's been going on with fairy tail in the latest chapter? I wonder what's happening to Lucy? What's happened in the week that Ichigo's been out? Why did Isshin give Yuzu her mom's qunicy bracelet? How will Isshin explain what happened in the past? How will Uryu react when he finds out that Ichigo is part quincy? Who is the ruler of Hell? And why is he after Ichigo? How has everyone been since showing up in Earthland? Who were old opponents that the ruler of Hell was talking about? Stick around to find out, Maniac out.**


	62. Chapter 62

***Okay, I've uploaded this chapter on May 7 but the website is saying I uploaded on April 30 so I deleted the chapter than re uploaded it again to see if it worked. Trying to fix it if it doesn't work than just wait for when it actually updates the date on update.***

 **Hey everybody, here's this week's chapter and boy do I have some surprises for you, like always. Possibilities I read your review and if you have any ideas what I should do with Tatsuki than feel free to tell me because I don't have any in store for her at the moment. Actually if anyone has any ideas about what I should do with some bleachverse character PM me and we could talk about it, I'm saying this because there's a high chance that any bleachverse characters that I can't do anything with will just end up not being used for a long time. Also does anyone know of a website where I can watch the new Fairy Tail movie without having to put in my credit card to watch it? That's all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 62 The Vision of His E.N.D.**

Ichigo was heading towards the table with both his new friends and his old friends. He could overhear both groups exchanging stories of their adventures in both worlds. They stopped their conversation when Ichigo reached the table, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy were seated there along with Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Nel in her kid form, and Chad. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as he reached the table.

"We were talking about all the things that's happened since we've met you." Lucy said as she was trying to eat her lunch. "It seems that no matter where you go, you always seem to attract unwanted attention towards yourself." Uryu said taking a sip from his tea. "Hey that's not entirely my fault, Grimmjow attracted some attention till we could convince him to wear a shirt." Ichigo said with his trade mark scowl in place.

"Yes but that's unavoidable seeing how he has a mask fragment attached to his face." Renji said as he leaned back in his chair. "At least it's not my hair drawing attention this time. I mean have you seen the color of hair in this place?" Ichigo said as he brought his hands up, moving them around to prove his point. "I think it's pretty cool that people in this world are born with crazy colored hair." Renji said.

"You're just saying that because your hair is just as bright as Ichigo's" Rukia said with a chuckle. "My hair isn't as bright as Ichigo's. His hair is a bright color." Renji said as he stood up. "I think Renji's hair color suits him." Erza said eating her strawberry cake. "You're just saying that because you have the same hair color as him." Gray said with a deadpan expression.

"Hey where's Orihime, Keigo, and Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked as he started looking around the guildhall. "Keigo took Mizuiro awhile ago, he said that they're going sightseeing." Chad said eating a sandwich. "The giant can talk?!" Natsu said as he jumped out of his seat and onto the table looking at Chad. "Natsu get down from the table. People are trying to eat." Lucy said holding her plate that she took off the table when he jumped on it.

"But he hasn't said anything in the time he's been here!" Natsu said pointing at Chad still eating his sandwich. "Hey flame brain he has talked before, you've had this reaction every time he does talk. He probably just doesn't want to talk to your dumbass." Gray said with a smirk before Natsu got in his face. "What'd you say ice princess?" Natsu said as he put his forehead on Gray's forehead.

"I said that you have bad breath, or has eating all those flames finally burned what's left of your brain?" Gray said as he stood up. Erza grabbed both their heads slammed them into each other, than threw Gray at a nearby table and Natsu into one of the pillars in the guildhall. "You know just telling them to stop is also good enough." Ichigo said as he looked at Natsu fall from the pillar to the ground.

Ichigo than saw the familiar golden yellow glow appear on the pillar, leaving the pillar as if Natsu was never thrown at it. Than the light turned into two smaller lights as they moved to the table fixing that the same way the pillar. "You asked where Orihime was, there's your answer." Rukia said with a smirk on her face. Ichigo followed the two lights as they traveled back towards the direction where Tatsuki, Wendy, Carla, and a girl were sitting.

Wendy saw Ichigo staring in their direction and got Tatsuki and the girl's attention. Wendy pointed at Ichigo and the three girls got up from their seats and started walking towards him and the rest. When the girls arrived, Tatsuki's eyes were red from crying, which made Ichigo feel bad for what he did. The silence between the two was tense. The girl spoke up to break the silence.

"So Ichigo does anything hurt? Do you need me to heal you?" The girl said. "Ichigo scowl softened for a bit, "Nah I'm fine my regeneration should've already fixed up any damage done to me during my time unconscious." Ichigo said nicely declining the offer. The smile on the girl's face didn't seem to weaver after his statement.

The girl had long waist length wavy brunt orange hair with bangs that naturally framed her face, and covered her ears. She had soft brown eyes, a curvy, slender body with large breast. She wore a light pink long sleeve shirt, a long skirt that reached her ankles, white heels, two hairpins in the shape of a six-petal flower shape each, this was Orihime Inoue.

"Don't worry that's how Ichigo is sometimes, he says the same thing to me most of the time." Wendy said trying to do her best to lighten the tension in the group. "Hey Ichigo I'm starting to see why you took the risk of dying to take back this chick from the arrancar, she's quite the cute." Gray said causing both Ichigo and Orihime to blush, Orihime more than Ichigo.

Gray received a kick to the face from Tatsuki hard enough to knock him to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" Gray said holding his broken nose. "Tatsuki you can't go around kicking people." Orihime told her before sending the same two lights from before to fix Gray's nose. "Well next time he should watch what he says about you around me." Tatsuki said.

Juvia appeared behind Orihime. "Juvia has another love rival for Gray!" Juvia said with a dark aura around her. Orihime slowly backed up from her. "You want some too? Tatsuki asked stepping between the two. "Okay before we end up starting the usual guildhall fights, how about you guys tell me what happened in the week I was out." Ichigo said stopping everyone.

"That's a long story and one you might want a sit down for." Carla said. "You aren't the only one that traveled to another dimension and saved the guild." Natsu said with a smirk on his face. "We also have a new problem in this world other than Antonio and his army of hollows." Nel said as she jumped from her chair to the ground getting Ichigo's attention. "And someone else that wants you dead other than me." Grimmjow said as as he walked over with Cana both with a mug in their hands.

 **A couple hours later**

"So to summarize what I've been told, in the time me, Grimmjow, and Nelliel were in that pocket dimension with the Soul King; Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Carla were in another dimension that's almost like this one but everyone personality is a 180, and magic is limited unlike here, and is where Happy and Carla came from. And in this dimension the guild and Magnolia were in a giant lacrima in the sky on a floating island but have no memory of it. Than Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy fought the king of this dimension while he wore a giant robotic suit in the shape of a dragon, defeated him than Mystogan stayed behind to open the portal back to this dimension and sent all remaining magic into this world along with anything with magic in them like you guys." Ichigo said.

"Than after we came back from the dimension, and after I went unconscious Grimmjow, Renji, and Uryu briefly fought a sinner from Hell. And at that same moment the group that saved the guild, talked with the queen of the exceed. Than the exceed left to go in search of all the other exceeds that were sent to this world along with Happy and Carla, than the group met up with Lisanna in the woods, who from the time of her death has been living in the other world for 2 years. And Gajeel found himself a shape shifting cat. I leave anything out?" Ichigo asked the group of friends around him to see if he missed anything.

Ichigo looked over at Lisanna to see her sit next to Natsu who was next to Lucy and Wendy. When everyone started filling Ichigo in on what's happened, he met Lisanna when she came over to take his order, she went to work as a waitress like Mira. Lisanna had short shoulder length white hair like Elfman and Mira, blue eyes, pale skin, had an average size bust, her guild mark was white and on her left thigh. She wore a blue stripe shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows, light green shorts and sneakers, Ichigo was told that she had Animal Take Over magic, and that the Strauss called themselves the the Take Over Siblings.

"Actually Ichigo you did forget one thing, Carla has the ability to see the future." Happy said from Natsu's shoulder eating a small fish. **"I knew something was up with that cat. I didn't expect that to be future vision but hey I'll take what I can get."** Zangetsu said from Ichigo's inner world. "So you can see the future? How far ahead can you see?" Ichigo asked the white cat.

"I haven't completely learned how to control it but I do see glimpses of the future now." Carla said answering Ichigo's question. "Can you give us an example of what could happen?" Lucy asked Carla. Carla closed her eyes and started concentrating. She opened her eyes and pointed at Macao. "Macao is sitting all by himself right? Shortly Wakaba will come over and start a conversation about the young people of Fairy Tail and than Tatsuki's going drop kick them." Carla said and everyone looked in that direction to see if she was right, especially Tatsuki, wondering why she'd drop kick them.

"Yo Macao." Wakaba said as he took a sit next to him. "Yo" Macao said putting down the news paper he was reading. "An awful lot of young people the guild's getting recently." Wakaba said with a smirk. "Reminds me when we were young. Man we were on fire back than." Macao said looking up as he was reminiscing. "Yeah, the young ones now are much different than we were young though, I mean look at Ichigo's friends" Wakaba said still smirking.

"What about Ichigo's friends?" Macao asked the man in front of him. "I mean have you seen his friends? I'm not talking about the guys either, I'm talking about the girls. You think they all look like that from where their from?" Wakaba asked Macao. "I don't know, wait aren't you a father?! I have a kid I can't be looking at young girls!" Macao said standing up.

"But weren't you looking at that Orihime girl thinking she was older when she first came in?" Wakaba said with a sly smile on his face. "Yea but that was before I found out she was Ichigo's friend." Macao said and before the either of them could continue the conversation, Tatsuki dropped kicked the two of them in one go. "You two are some sick pervs." Tatsuki said before she started stomping on the two of them.

"Wow it really happened!" Lisanna said in amazement. "Though the topic of the conversation wasn't what I expect." Lisanna said in a shocked voice. "Somebody should probably stop her before she beats them to death." Ichigo said watching Tatsuki beat the two men to the ground. Than Ichigo's combat pass started beeping loudly scaring the crap out of everyone in the guildhall.

"What the hell Kurosaki? Why's it making that noise?" Grimmjow said as he let go of Pantera's hilt, which he grabbed by instinct when it went off. "It does that when there's hollow nearby. I almost forgot that it does that since it hasn't done that in the time we've been here." Ichigo said as he grabbed the combat pass and looked at it as the beeping stopped.

 _"The pass must've started working again because the Soul Society is now connected to this world allowing for the combat pass to work once more."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo. Ichigo thought of that possibility as accepted it for now. He brought the pass to his chest entering his soul form. Chad caught his body and put it down in one of the chairs.

"Well where are the hollows?" Natsu said with a look of excitement on his face. Ichigo looked at Renji and Rukia as they took out what looked like flip phones. "Urahara said that communications with the Soul Society might be down for a while so we don't have any clue where the hollows could be." Rukia said as the two put the phones away. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." Ichigo said as he tried sensing around to see if he could find where the hollows were.

"The hollows aren't that far from the town. I'd say they're only ten minutes out from the town." Uryu said beating Ichigo in finding where they were. "What are we waiting on let's go!" Natsu said as he jumped out of his chair and tried to make a run for it. "Natsu you don't even know what direction they're in!" Ichigo said stopping Natsu in his tracks.

Natsu turned around on his heel to look at Ichigo. "And what direction would that be?" Natsu said if excitement in his voice. Ichigo sighed, knowing that Natsu wanted to take on some hollows, probably to show that he's gotten stronger. Ichigo knew that he couldn't convince Natsu not to go. **"Come on King let him go with us this could turn out to be quite amusing in the end."** Zangetsu said

"Alright Natsu you can come along, Grimmjow, Nel, Rukia, Renji, Uryu we're going." Ichigo said as he started walking towards the guildhall doors. "Come on Happy let's go." Natsu said calling Happy as he ran out the doors. "Hold up if flame brain is going so am I!" Gray said as he ran out of chair, "Someone's gotta make sure you two don't start any trouble." Erza said following behind him. "I'm not letting Salamander have all the fun. Come on Panther Lily." Gajeel said as a black cat, the same as Happy and Carla, flew close behind him.

Before anymore people could run and join in the fun, Ichigo turned around stopping everyone else from even moving with his spiritual pressure. "I think that's enough people going, anymore and it'll be over kill on the hollows. You guys just stay here. Orihime, Chad, Wendy, Mira can you guys watch over my body till I get back?" Ichigo said getting a thumbs up from Chad and nods from the others than he closed the doors to the guildhalls.

Ichigo looked up ahead and saw Natsu and Gajeel flying in the air via their exceed at high speeds. He saw Erza grab onto Grimmjow before he used sonido, and Gray grabbed onto Uryu before he disappeared with hirenkyaku. Ichigo smirked at sight before noticing that Natsu and Gajeel started flying faster than before and Nel, Rukia, and Renji disappearing via their speed techniques. **"Hey king you're going to miss all the fun if you're just going to stand here."** Zangetsu said than Ichigo jumped into the air and disappeared with flash step.

Inside the guildhall everyone continued doing what they were doing before Ichigo and his group left. Orihime and Wendy saw the look of worry on Lisanna's face as she was staring at the door. "Hey don't worry they'll be back safe soon. If Ichigo's there than it's almost guaranteed. Ichigo won't let his friends gt hurt on his watch." Orihime said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but aren't hollows like stronger than the usual monsters people face on missions? And I've heard how strong Ichigo is but I can't help but worry." Lisanna said still eyeing the door. Wendy walked up to her with a smile on her face like Orihime. "Like Orihime said don't worry, I've seen Ichigo fight, he's very powerful he won't lose that easily. Everyone's going to come back safe and sound. And even if they're hurt me and Orihime can heal them." Wendy said still holding her smile.

"I guess you're right, I've got nothing to worry about." Lisanna said as she went to the bar and started talking to Mira before she went back to taking orders as a waitress. Orihime went to Macao and Wakaba to heal them now that Tatsuki stopped beating them. Chad was still eating his sandwich, and Wendy and Carla were walking to the bar to get some food when Carla stopped dead in her tracks.

"Carla is something wrong? Are you okay?" Wendy asked her exceed. Carla shook her head, "I'm just feeling a little dizzy, it must've been from when I used my future vision earlier. I still need to get use to being able to do that." Carla said as she put on a fake smile. Wendy's worry passed and the two continued to the bar.

Carla didn't like lying to Wendy but she didn't want to tell her anything, at least not yet. 'What did I see? Did I see the near future? If so what happens from now?' Carla asked herself as she thought back on what she saw, Grimmjow in his resurreccion covered in cuts and blood, Magnolia under attack by people dressed in black cloaks, Ichigo covered in blood with his bankai in shreds and half his horned hollow mask covering his face as he falls from the sky, Natsu sitting on top a pile of bodies with bright jade eyes, a beam of black and red energy shooting into the sky followed by a deafening roar, and a man in white standing in the sky laughing. 'What could this all mean?' Carla thought to herself as she sat down next to Wendy.

 **AN: That's the chapter, I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter, what'd you guys think? I know that the previous chapter of this New World Arc is pretty slow but next chapter will be an action chapter so you guys don't have to keep reading all this boring stuff.**

 **What'd you guys think of Carla's vision? What could it mean? What's going to happen to Grimmjow, Ichigo and Natsu in the future? Who is the man in white? Why was Magnolia being attacked? How is this all connected to Hell? Stick around to find out, Maniac out.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey everyone, school's almost over, finals coming up, summers around the corner which means that I can write and upload more chapters frequently like I did when I started this story last summer, might space them between a couple of days or write a bunch of chapters and upload two every weekend, not sure what I'm gonna do yet.**

 **Anyway Tsuki Kurosaki the male arrancar you're thinking off is Antonio and Grimmjow hates him not the other way around, I've only hinted at Antonio's backstory but more well be revealed about him in the future. Random guest, the man in white isn't Juha Bach, I only used that description as a hint for the future. Juha Bach now that's just over kill for the FT universe, and than I'd never really finish this arc as fast as I want to. The only quincy in this story will be Uryu, Yuzu, Ichigo (technically is), and yes even Ryuken will make an appearance in this story, when I can't say but he will. Possibilities I like your idea with Nel's mask, I'm thinking of how I'm gonna have it work in the story though, Erza's eye I don't really want to have that taken away but thanks anyway.**

 **Now the chapter most of you have been waiting for, the actual fighting against some of the main enemies, I've been holding this chapter off for a while along with last chapter, which makes up for the whole Soul King interaction mess of a chapter. This chapter I feel is definitely better than that one. Enough that you guys for the chapter not for me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 63 Hell First Strikes**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu yelled out as his flaming fist smashed through the mask of the last remaining hollow from the group that the group went to go deal with. "Damn Salamander you stole my kill." Gajeel said as he pointed with his Iron Dragon's Sword at the spot where the hollow was before Natsu killed it. "You snooze you lose metal face." Natsu said with a smirk on as the flame on his hand burned out.

Gajeel scowled and turned his arm back to normal and walked away. Ichigo looked around at the forest they fought in, the majority of the trees in the area were destroyed, burned, iced over, slashed, or just obliterated. "We really need to work on making sure we don't cause any damage unless necessary from now on." Ichigo said sheathing Zangetsu on his back.

"It seems this guild is just as destructive as you are Ichigo." Uryu said as his spirit bow dissipated into the air and he pushed up his glass. "Hey I'm not as destructive as they are, you should see some of the damage they cause on a simple mission, mainly Natsu." Ichigo said. "What did you say those thing were again, they're much stronger than just about anything in Edolas." Asked the black exceed that flew Gajeel.

"They're hollows, after what I pulled they're gonna be appearing on a regular basis from now on." Ichigo said to the black exceed as the group started their walk back to the guildhall. The black exceed was looked similar to Happy and Carla did, except he had round ears, a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar on his left eye, he wore small green pants, this was Panther Lily

"If we can't make contact with the Soul Society soon we'll have a full hollow infection in this world." Rukia said. "Wait have you guys even tried to see if you could open a Senkaimon?" Ichigo asked both Rukia and Renji. "Well you see we got so distracted with everything that's happened since we've been here that we sorta forgot?" Rukia said scratching her head, Renji only looked at the sky.

Ichigo scowled at them he remembered something and looked at Grimmjow and Nelliel. "Can't you two go to Hueco Mundo and have whoever's ruler to tell the hollows to stop or something?" Ichigo asked the two of them. Grimmjow didn't seem to want to answer that question and looked at Nelliel. "Not all the hollows listen to Queen Harribel, the ones that do live in Las Noches and some Adjuchas in the Menos Forest. The rest are either wanderers or under Antonio's command." Nelliel explained to Ichigo.

Grimmjow's face changed to one of anger when he heard Antonio's name. Ichigo chose to ignore that and decided to ask him about that some other time. "I have a question, when a hollow is killed by soul reapers it's sent to this Soul Society, but what happens when an arrancar like Grimmjow or Nelliel kill one? Better yet what happens to them when a mage like Gajeel or Natsu kill a hollow?" Panther Lily asked the group causing everyone to think of what happens.

"It's hard to know for sure since this is the first time something like this has happened. As for Grimmjow and Nelliel it would make sense for any hollow they kill to be sent to Soul Society since they have soul reaper powers. But with mages such as people from Fairy Tail it's hard to say for sure." Uryu said giving the best theory he could think of.

Everyone in the group accepted it and moved on. Not even a minute passed when everyone was hit with spiritual pressure like a truck. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Than a small thin line of fire appeared in the sky above them opening up into a portal. Everyone jumped out of the way as something slammed into the ground right where they stood.

"What the hell was that?!" Renji said as he, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Nelliel unsheathed their zanpakutos. Uryu had his bow fully formed in his hand, Erza summoned one of her swords, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray got into a fighting stance. Happy and Panther Lily hung back in case they had to fly Natsu and Gajeel out of there.

The smoke started to clear and a man dressed in a black cloak with a black and white mask stood still looking at them. "It's a sinner like the last one!" Renji said then four more jumped out of the portal and landed next to the first sinner. "It looks like he brought back up too." Gray said. The five sinners all wore the black cloaks with the white and black masks, they didn't look any different from each other. The only differences between them were their weapons.

The first that landed had two matching katanas; the one to his right had a chain wrapped around his body and a spiked ball in his right hand; the one to the left of the first sinner had a scythe with a blade on each end holding the weapon over his shoulders. One sinner standing behind the first and the one to his right didn't look like he had any weapons on him making everyone more cautious of that one the most, the last sinner stood behind the four sinners and was a little taller than the others. This one had a double sided ax in one hand and what looked like a big hammer in the other hand.

"Looks like they came here to fight, hope they're better than the last one they sent." Grimmjow said eyeing the one with the scythe with some excitement in his eyes. The five sinner jumped into the air and split off into five different directions. "We can't let them escape we need to find out their motives." Renji said and everyone split into groups of two and each chased after a sinner.

Ichigo and Uryu chased after the sinner with katanas through the forest. Renji and Rukia chased the one with the spiked ball towards the many hills near Magnolia. Grimmjow and Nelliel chased the scythe sinner not far from where they arrived in the forest. Natsu and Gajeel had Happy and Panther Lily fly them into the sky to follow the unarmed sinner towards Magnolia itself and Erza and Gray chased the last sinner towards beach near Magnolia.

 **Ichigo and Uryu**

"How far does this guy plan on going? I'm pretty sure that we're miles away from Magnolia by now." Ichigo said as he and Uryu were using flash step and hirenkyaku to move through the forest chasing after the sinner who was managing to stay ahead of them. "He's trying to get us somewhere far away. He might be trying to get us as far from any allies as possible." Uryu said as brought up his bow and shot an arrow at the sinner.

The sinner turned around used one of his katanas to deflect the shot. "That's enough I'm not going to keep playing cat and mouse with this guy." Ichigo said before he disappeared from sight and appeared in front of the sinner and punched him in the gut faster than Uryu could realize he left him in the dust. Ichigo stood in front of the sinner as Uryu caught up with him.

"Where'd that extra boost of speed come from?" Uryu asked Ichigo with a shocked expression on his face. Ichigo chuckled from the look on Uryu's face. "In my time here I learned how to combine sonido with flash step. I learned plenty of things, especially about myself." Ichigo said. Uryu was going to say something but didn't get a chance to say anything as he had to jump backwards to avoid a katana to the neck.

"I hit him pretty hard, he's more durable than I thought." Ichigo said as he grabbed Zangetsu and stood into a cautious stance. Uryu aimed his bow at the sinner. "We shouldn't take him lightly if he can take us both on by himself." Uryu said not taking his eyes off the sinner. "Yeah yeah don't underestimate your opponent crap." Ichigo said.

The sinner's katanas glowed red and he swung two waves of fire at the two. Ichigo and Uryu jumped out of the way as the wave of fire exploded behind them. **"That looks like it could pack a punch if it hit you."** Zangetsu told Ichigo. 'I don't care I just need to deal with him fast.' Ichigo told his zanpakuto spirit. _"Ichigo, the sinner is strong and we don't know what he's capable of, be cautious."_ Old Man Zangetsu said.

 **"Hey King you got this, he hasn't shown anything impressive yet."** Zangetsu said from within Ichigo's inner world. _"Ichigo you have our power at your disposal if you need it."_ Old Man Zangetsu told Ichigo as he grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and brought the giant blade in front of him. **"He can shoot fire I wonder what else he can do with those swords."** Zangetsu said watching from Ichigo's inner mind.

The sinner charged Ichigo with both katanas glowing red once more. Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to block the attack but the sinner was bombarded with arrows from Uryu. The sinner's body wasn't visible from within the many arrows bombarding him. Uryu let up the attack and watched as the dust cleared. "That was the fasted way to take care of someone I guess." Ichigo said as watching the area.

"He didn't die, he deflected all my arrows." Uryu said as the dust revealed the sinner standing as the arrows that haven't dissipate surrounded the sinner. "He deflected every arrow?!" Ichigo said shocked. "I told you not to underestimate him." Uryu said as the sinner's blades glowed red. "Really that trick again?" Ichigo said as the sinner swung forward releasing a wave of fire at Ichigo.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu forward releasing a getsuga canceling out the attack. The sinner shot forward from out of the smoke with both katanas drawn back.

 **Renji and Rukia**

The two were fighting the sinner, Renji had his shikai activated using it as a whip for range as he couldn't get close to the sinner thanks to his chain and ball. "Hado #31 Shakkaho" Rukia said as she brought both her hands up and a small red orb fired out from her palms. The sinner jumped back as the orb hit the ground beside him exploding engulfing his left side leaving some small burns on the cloak.

"That cloak seems to be more durable than it looks. The sinner started to spin the chain gaining momentum than threw it towards Rukia. Renji flash step in front of her and had Zabimaru in sword form and blocked with the flat side of his zanpakuto. The sinner yanked the chain back bringing the ball back to his hand. "This guy is starting to piss me off." Renji said eyeing the sinner.

"We have to find out way he's here and why Hell is after Ichigo." Rukia said than the two jumped out of the way as the sinner threw the ball at them and the spikes on ball shot out of the ball in every direction. Rukia and Renji both flash stepped to the opposite side of the sinner to avoid the spikes. "Great he can shoot those things too, like he wasn't already a pain in my ass." Renji said in a annoyed tone.

The spikes retracted back into the ball and the sinner started spinning it once more. "It seems he can bring them back to him when he wants." Rukia said as she grabbed her zanpakuto and held it in front of her. "Dance... Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia said as she turned her zanpakuto counter-clockwise. Rukia's sword started turning white as she was spinning the blade.

The tsuba turned into a hollow snowflake circle, a long white ribbon extended from the bottom of the hilt, and the blade turned snow white. "I guess we have to take this guys more seriously huh?" Renji asked. "Remember we have to find out what they want with Ichigo." Rukia said as the sinner charged towards them. "If we don't accidentally kill him first." Renji said as he swung Zabimaru forward extending the blade towards the sinner.

The sinner swung the ball colliding with Zabimaru knocking it away from him. Renji jumped forward and retracted Zabimaru into sword form and as the sinner was within his reach Renji swung sideways. The attack was blocked by the chains covering the sinner's left arm, the two were in a stalemate. "Rukia go for it!" Renji said as he punched the sinner in the face with enough force to knock him back.

Renji jumped backwards and Rukia flash stepped in front of the sinner with her sword ready to slice sideways. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" Rukia said as she sliced the air between her and the sinner. A white circle appeared beneath the sinner and a pillar made of ice shot out of the circle encasing the sinner within the ice.

"I guess that's one way to stop him without killing him." Renji said looking at the pillar in awe. "How long is that going to hold him?" Renji asked Rukia. "It should hold him long enough till we find out what to do with him." Rukia said looking at the sinner than a crack was heard. "I knew that was too easy, nothing ever goes our way." Renji said as the sinner broke through the ice and jumped down.

 **Grimmjow and Nelliel**

"Cero" Grimmjow said as he released the attack towards the sinner, who spun his scythe cutting the attack in half. Grimmjow chuckled a bit, "You might want to look behind you." Grimmjow said as the sinner turned around in time to see Nelliel swallowing what remained from his cero. "Cero Doble" Nelliel said before shooting out a powerful purple cero hitting the sinner head on.

The explosion created was strong enough to rip the nearby trees from the ground. As the smoke cleared the sinner stood spinning the scythe in front of him as a green shield appeared from the scythe. "I knew there had to be something special about you." Grimmjow said as he shot forward with Pantera at the ready. The sinner stopped spinning his scythe used the curved blade to try and get Grimmjow in the back.

Nelliel deflected the attack before the blade could touch him. Nelliel than jumped over Grimmjow and kicked the sinner in the face knocking him back. Grimmjow than lunged forward and sliced his chest than released a point blank bala to the face. "This guy knows how to have some fun." Grimmjow said as looked as the sinner got into a fighting stance with his scythe in front of him.

"We're not fighting him to have fun, we're trying to stop him remember?" Nelliel told Grimmjow who had a smile on his face. "You might've agreed to do that but I never did. I'm just looking for some body to fight." Grimmjow looking at the sinner once more. "You should take this more serious Grimmjow if we mess up than Ichigo's life could be-"

"Kurosaki's life is always in danger! I don't care for that at the moment, I care for fighting this fucker!" Grimmjow said with a smile as he jumped forward towards the sinner as he spun his scythe making the green shield appear blocking Grimmjow's sword strike. Grimmjow than charged a cero and launched it at the shield only to get blown back from the explosion.

Grimmjow laughed as he landed on the ground, "That thing's more durable than I thought guess I'll have to put more power behind my attacks." Grimmjow said as the sinner stopped spinning the scythe. Nelliel sonidoed in front of the sinner and swung downwards but was missed as the sinner side stepped and tried to bisect her only for Nelliel to jump back and release a cero at the sinner's feet blinding him with smoke.

"We can't take him lightly, we have to fight with not just brute strength you know?" Nelliel said as she landed next to Grimmjow who didn't let up on his smile. "I don't care as long as I get to fight." Grimmjow said as the sinner spun his scythe to clear the smoke.

 **AN: That's the chapter for the week, I know I didn't get to show Natsu and Gajeel's fight or Gray and Erza's fights but I ran out of time. The action in this chapter wasn't much but it was meant to show what these sinners could do, even though I couldn't show two out of five of the fights in this chapter but hey. Don't worry the next chapter will start off with their fights, and the continuation of the other three fights.**

 **Like I said at the beginning of the chapter with summer coming around I'll be able to upload more chapters at than before. I still don't know if I want to release a chapter every couple of days or stick to I'm usually doing or write plenty of chapters edit them when I release them or what, I'll see what I do. Expect some good surprises in the next chapter with the fights.**

 **Did anyone read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? Really Ichiya was the one to do it? Come on that's bull. Now story questions, how well can the group deal with the sinners? What's going to happen in their fights? Just how much closer is Carla's vision to becoming true? When are Rukia and Renji going to finally be able to contact the Soul Society? Where the hell is Urahara and Yoruichi? Stick around to find out, Maniac out.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hope you guys had a happy Memorial day weekend, at least to some of you, and to others I may not know any of you but I'm sorry if any of you have lost a loved one in the armed forces or have just lost a loved one from something else, I know how it feels all I can say to those people is to live a life that you think they would be proud of, unless it involves drugs and law breaking don't do that. Live a happy life and find a way to honor them everyday not just on Memorial day, even if it's something small. Don't be sad that they dead be happy that they lived and of the great memories you have of them, that's all I wanted to say about Memorial day since I know how it is.**

 **Now that the serious part of this chapter is done with here's this week's chapter. This chapter will be Fairy Tail's fight not the three from last chapter. I liked how the fights turned out near the end, it's a nice surprise in for you guys, especially if you've been waiting. Gray and Erza's fight was a little hard to write but it was fun to write, not as much as Natsu and Gajeel but it was fun near the end of the chapter. Other than that I don't have much to say so enjoy the chapter and the fights.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu** _Old Man Zangetsu_ Regular

 **Chapter 64 Fairies Vs Sinners**

 **Natsu and Gajeel**

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist" Gajeel said as he lunged forward with Panther Lily on his back in the sky. The sinner jumped back and kneed Gajeel in the face. "Fire Dragon's Claw" Natsu yelled out as he tried to kick the sinner in the back as Gajeel backed away from him. The sinner grabbed Natsu's leg and spun around and threw him towards Gajeel.

Happy managed to stop himself and Natsu from crashing into the other two. Gajeel flew over Natsu and flew higher stopping a good height above the sinner. Gajeel turned his arm into a spearhead and aimed downwards. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs." Gajeel said as iron spears flew from his arm and rained down on the sinner.

The sinner jumped back as the first just barely scrapped past him and kept jumping as the others followed. Just as the last one past right past the sinner, Natsu flew past him with his hands on fire. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" Natsu said as he turned around to aim the attack at the sinner's back. The sinner turned around in time to jump over the attack and tried to kick Natsu in the face but was hit in the stomach by Gajeel's "Iron Dragon's Club" forcing the sinner to jump back.

"Damn this guy's tough." Natsu said as he tried to level himself in the air. "We need to bring him to the ground Salamander." Gajeel said as he turned his arm back to normal. The two looked at the sinner standing in mid-air. "That seems like a problem since everything you've thrown at him, he counters with simple punches and grabs." Panther Lily said as he looked over Gajeel's shoulder.

"I have an idea be ready for my signal Salamander and we should be able to bring him to the ground." Gajeel said. "What's the signal? What should I even do when I see it?" Natsu asked Gajeel. "You hit him with something strong and hit him hard you'll know the signal, trust me I'll make it easy." Gajeel said as he turned his right arm into his "Iron Dragon's Sword" and his left arm into his "Iron Dragon's Club".

Gajeel lunged forward and started swing his sword trying to cut the sinner than he started trying to hit him with his club. The sinner kept side stepping each attack like they were nothing. Gajeel extended his club forward only for the sinner to side step it once more. Gajeel brought up his foot to kick the sinner in the face only for the sinner to duck under.

Gajeel flew backwards and turned his arms back to normal. "Now Salamander!" Gajeel yelled out watching the sinner look for Natsu. "With a flame in my right hand; and a flame in my left hand; when you combine the flames together; Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled from above the two of them. Natsu released the giant fireball on top the sinner not giving him anytime to react or evade. The attack exploded sending the sinner to the ground.

Gajeel and Natsu flew to the ground where the sinner landed. "Now this shouldn't be so hard now that we're on the ground." Happy said as he and Panther Lily both let go of Natsu and Gajeel. The sinner stood up and the two could see noticeable burns on the edges of the cloak. The sinner stood up and released some spiritual pressure as he started glowing yellow.

"Now I guess we can fight more seriously now if he's going to fight seriously." Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. The sinner launched himself forward with so much force the ground. The sinner cocked back his arm readying for a punch. Natsu punched forward with one of his flaming fist and the two punches collided. sending Natsu flying into a tree.

The sinner charged after Gajeel and went for a kick to his face but Gajeel covered his arm with iron and blocked the kick but the force still sent him skidding across the ground. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn" Natsu yelled as he shot out from the tree his body on fire slamming into the sinner forcing him back a couple of steps. The sinner elbowed Natsu with enough force he left an imprint of himself in the ground.

The sinner picked up Natsu by his scarf than kneed Natsu in the face. Gajeel hit the sinner in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. "This is going to be more difficult than we thought." Natsu said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

 **Gray and Erza**

The two were on the beach near Magnolia, Gray was using the water to help him with his Ice-Make. Erza was in her Black Wing Armor blocking each of the sinner's ax strikes while Gray without a shirt was tasked to blocking each of the hammer strike with his own ice attacks. "Ice Make: Geyser" Gray said as he froze the ground near the sinner, Erza jumped from the frozen ground as spikes came out of the ground impaling the sinner inside the trap

Erza switched to her Purgatory Armor and slammed her mace into the sinner sending him flying. "Ice Make: Lance" Gray said as he released several ice lances at the sinner. The sinner used his hammer to smash through the ice lances and swung his ax blocking Erza's mace. The sinner headbutted Erza knocking her back than tried to slice Erza from head to toe but Gray blocked the ax with his Ice Sword.

Gray swung upwards but the sinner jumped back avoiding the slice. Erza switched to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned extra swords, "Blumenblatt" Erza said as she charged at the sinner with her extra swords behind her. The sinner slammed his hammer into Erza knocking her into the air and dodged all the swords aimed at him.

"Ice Make: Hammer" Gray said as he dropped a giant hammer on top of the sinner creating a big crater. The sinner broke through the ice and charged towards Gray. "Ice Make: Rampart" Gray said as a giant wall of ice formed in front of him stopping the sinner of for a split second before he broke through. Gray dodged the sinner's hammer as he tried to flatten Gray with it.

"Ice Make: Battle Ax" Gray said as he formed an ice ax in his hands. The sinner's ax and Gray's ax collided with each other but Gray's was smashed to pieces. Gray was hit with the hammer sending him flying a couple of meters away. Before the sinner could make another attack, he was struck by a bolt of lighting. He turned around to see Erza in her Lighting Empress Armor.

The sinner tried to walk forward towards Erza but couldn't move his legs. He looked at the ground and saw that his feet along with the ground were frozen solid. "I don't know what you have to gain by fighting us if your goal is to kill Ichigo?" Erza asked the sinner but got no response from him. "Who is the guy that wants Ichigo dead?" Gray asked as he made the ice creep up the sinner's body.

The sinner turn around to look at Gray but still didn't say anything. "Remember don't break the mask, it'll send him back to Hell and we won't be able to get any answers from him." Erza said as she requipped into her Black Wing Armor once more. "He doesn't seem like he wants to talk anyway. If he does than he has an odd way of showing it." Gray said as they both watched the sinner who was now covered in ice from his shoulders down.

The sinner raised his spiritual pressure and started glowing purple than shattered the ice covering him. Gray and Erza both charged forward at the sinner, Gray formed an ice sword and Erza raised her sword. When they reached the sinner they swung their blades at him only to be blocked by the sinner's weapons. The sinner jumped into the air before coming back down, slamming his hammer into the ground forming a crater where Gray and Erza were standing.

The two jumped back avoiding the hammer, the sinner threw his ax at Gray who managed to form his "Ice Make:Shield" stopping the weapon from hitting him. Erza flew into the sky than dove down to the sinner and swung downwards. The sinner swung his hammer upwards not only stopping Erza's attack but breaking her sword and once it hit Erza shattered her armor.

Erza hit the ground and started rolling across the ground. Gray ran up to Erza, "You okay?" Gray asked her. "He shattered my armor and my sword with one blow, he seems to have more serious with us than." Erza said as she requipped into her Flight Armor. "We need to weaken him enough to bring him in for questioning." Erza said as she shot forward using her armor speed boost to get an edge on the sinner.

The sinner raised his hand grabbed thin air and yanked towards him. Erza was confused about this action until Gray yelled "Look out" that Erza saw the ax flying towards her with what looked like the outline of a chain on the bottom of the handle that she realized he was bringing his ax back to his hand. Thanks to her Flight Armor's added speed she was able to dodge the ax as it flew past her head and into the sinner's hand.

The sinner closed the distance between him and Erza by shooting forward with his ax over head read to slice through Erza. Erza blocked the attack with her twin blades. Gray ran up to the two and jumped over them and had magic collect in his hand while he was in the air. "Ice Make: Cannon" Gray said as he formed a cannon over his shoulder.

Erza pushed the ax off her blades and kneed the sinner in the face before jumping out the way. Gray released the Ice cannonball over the sinner slamming into the sinner's back with enough force it knocked him to the ground. Gray and Erza both watched as the smoke created from the impact started to clear. The sinner stood up slowly breaking off the ice on his back.

"How strong is this guy? I poured most of my magic into that attack how can he still stand?" Gray said as he watched the sinner cracked his neck before standing up straight. "We'll have to hit him with more power than before if we want to take him down." Erza said readying her twin blades in a defensive stance. Than before any of the three fighters could do anything a beam of red energy shot through the sinner's chest.

"It would seem my assistance is need" A man sitting on a rock said holding out a cane with some smoke coming out from the end in one hand and his other hand was being used to move his hat so they could see his eyes.

 **Natsu and Gajeel**

The two dragon slayers had managed to destroy the surrounding area in their fight with the sinner. The two were covered in bruises from the sinner, while the sinner had the majority of his cloak burned from Natsu or cut from Gajeel. They held their own against him taking him more serious and vise versa. Gajeel was using his "Iron Dragons Scales" while Natsu was using more intense fire.

"Man this guy doesn't want to go down, I guess we're gonna need to use what we learned back with Ichigo during our training huh?" Natsu said with a smirk as he eyed the sinner in front of him. "We don't need to resort to that for now, we just need to hit him harder than before." Gajeel said before he ran towards the sinner, just as he was within punching distance Gajeel jumped over the sinner and landed behind him with a good distance between them.

Gajeel started gathering magic in mouth and Natsu realized what he was doing. "So we're doing that? I got you than." Natsu said before he started doing the same thing. The sinner stood between as they gathered up magic.

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Roar!" The two breath attacks collided with the sinner in the middle, the explosion that came afterwards generated winds strong enough that they ripped the nearby trees from the ground. Happy and Panther Lily both had to fly against the wind so they would get blown away. After the smoke cleared the sinner stood up with smoke coming from his body and pieces of iron sticking out from his body.

"Oh come on can this guy even go down?" Gajeel said with a scowl on his face. Natsu lit himself on fire and charged at the sinner but before he could do anything Natsu saw something from the corner of his eye and than he saw the sinner get kicked in the side of the head and sent flying. "You two look like you could use some help with this guy." A woman with purple hair said standing where the sinner was previously.

 **AN: That's the chapter, So Urahara and Yoruichi show up to help out in the fights. I didn't want to show the other fights because I still want to have some fight chapters in the future. I don't have much to say for this chapter honestly, anyone read the latest Fairy Tail chapter? I wonder what's going to happen to Natsu now? Also 9 more chapters before Fairy Tail ends, that's gonna be a sad time for many when it does.**

 **Story questions now, What's gonna happen now that Urahara and Yoruichi have joined the fight? What's the thing that Natsu mentioned in the fight? Will he use it now that Yoruichi has joined in? What's the sinner's goal for showing up? Will the group capture any of the sinners for information? What happens next? Stick around to find out, Maniac out.**


End file.
